More than meets the eye
by Andy Wong Fey Hong
Summary: Kasumi gets a most unexpected friend...... written for those who didn't like the Transformer 2007 movie. Autobots and Decepticons clash on Earth and the only one who can stop them is.... Kasumi? Oh My!
1. Chapter 1: A new friend

**More than meets the eyes**

To those who eagerly await the adventures of Kasumi as a Jedi Guard, I beg for your patience and forgiveness as this idea begs to be put on paper. I've got too many ideas in my head again and I think its best to get this one off my chest otherwise I'll never progress with "Forging our own desitinies"

1st warning: If the title doesn't warn you enough, yes, this is a little crossover with a recent movie. I assure you there are no spoilers for those who haven't watched the movie.

2nd warning: I decided to throw romance out of the window. This isn't a match up fiction. This is an adventure of Kasumi and her friend…….

**Chapter 1: A new friend….**

"RANMA NO BAKA!" a battle cry was heard nearly a kilometre around the Tendo dojo in Nerima Ward, Honshu island, Japan. At the same time, an object was launched into Lower Earth Orbit at an alarming speed. That object was a certain pig-tailed martial artist dressed in Chinese string belted pants and a silk shirt, all the while screaming as he raced through the sky, "UNCUTE TOMBOY!"

Kasumi Tendo watched the parabolic trajectory, estimating where he was likely to land, then based on his injuries, what time he was likely to return to the Tendo dojo. The elder Tendo sister shook her head and let an uncharacteristic frown spoil her beautiful face. "Oh you two fools, why can't you both just listen before you act," she sighed.

The old woman from whom she was buying vegetables said, "Kasumi dear, you really should get married soon. Or at least do something for yourself. It's a shame to see you do nothing but serve your family day and night. Why don't you start seeing that nice Dr. Tofu? I hear that he has the hots for you." The old woman then winked suggestively.

A depression aura that was comparable with Ryoga's threatened to envelope her heart. "Thanks for your advice Auntie. Dr. Tofu is a sweet man but he is a little bit too silly. Also I'm afraid there's no one else to take care of the family. I shudder to think what they will do without me. I promised mother that I would take care of them, and that's a promise I intend to keep. It's my duty," she replied.

The vegetable seller sighed. She had been selling vegetables when Kasumi's mother was still alive, and after her death, watched Kasumi buy vegetables from her since the age of twelve. Eight years later, Kasumi had blossomed into a beautiful and, unknown to nearly everyone, intelligent young woman yet she was still stuck serving her family hand and foot. It was just as well that the chaos and turmoil that plagued the Nerima Ward since the day Ranma Saotome entered the Nerima Ward never targeted Kasumi, otherwise it might finally drive her mad. Even the worst of all perverts, the Grand Master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai, rarely went after Kasumi, although his stays at their house often resulted in many sleepless nights for Kasumi as she shuddered at what would happen if Happosai decided to go after his student's daughters. Only Ranma stood in his way, and sometimes Kasumi was not too sure about Ranma's capability to defeat Happosai.

"That would be 500 yen Kasumi," the vegetable seller said, and Kasumi promptly paid her. She gave a bow to the hawker and promptly started her way home.

It was during these long walks that Kasumi would shed her customary smiling look and ponder about her life, as well as her family and extended family. The false smile that always graced her features would melt away and she would start thinking. The way to the market was pretty much out of the chaos area that comprised of the Tendo Dojo, the Furinkan High School, the Cat Café, Kuno's estate and Ukyo's Okonomiyaki, thus assuring that nobody ever encountered Kasumi in her daily trips to the market. Most of the time, her thoughts were occupied by a certain couple. It always seemed to her that for some reasons, the gods had selected Ranma and Akane as their play toys and made them go through all sorts of impossible scenarios which prior to Ranma's arrival, Kasumi would not have dreamed possible. The misadventures of Ranma and Akane would have made an extremely funny anime series if it wasn't real to Kasumi.

Demented Samurai wannabe, delusional gymnast, a trio of scheming Amazons and an eternally lost boy who turned into a pig only made up a small fraction of the chaos that defined Ranma and Akane. Everyday something extraordinarily incredulous would happen to them and Kasumi felt their love being tested everyday.

Yes, in Kasumi's humble opinion, Ranma and Akane had fallen for each other. Maybe not at first, certainly not when she had discovered that Ranma was in fact, a guy. But it definitely started after the incident when Akane's hair had been cut short by Ryoga, and definitely after the ice-skating duel, when Ranma refused to let Akane go to save her from the crazy skater martial artist. Those two were the primary incidents, but subsequently, nearly every misadventure involved Ranma saving Akane one way or another. But in the end, it was always botched up by Ranma's incurable foot in mouth disease and Akane's jealousy whenever any of the Finacee brigade, as Kasumi generically categorised ALL women seeking Ranma one way or another, showed affection to Ranma even if he never reciprocated.

Her walk eventually took her to a desolate plot of land that now served as a junkyard for Nerima's residents. Nobody quite knew why the little plot of land filled with abandoned machinery was allowed to exist. They only knew that the Americans had once established a base on Nerima back in World War 2 after Japan's defeat. Urban legend said that the place was haunted, that during the American occupation, several Japanese women had been kidnapped, raped and killed by the Americans soldiers. There were also rumours of school fights taking place in those premises, which it even served as an execution ground for shadowy members of Japanese society.

That was how Nerima residents came to describe the place. For Kasumi, it was had been a short cut home for the past eight years. Further research done by Kasumi revealed that the land was owned by a modest company called Toei Mechanics that manufactured toys. While she had been unable to discern why the land remained undeveloped, she did manage to find out from several of Nerima's oldest residences, that during the American Occupation, no such crimes were committed. Some of the oldest women even smiled as they remembered how young and handsome the American soldiers were. Their image of American soldiers were of young and brash soldiers but ultimately idealistic and friendly despite the crimes Japan had caused in the 2nd World War. This Kasumi managed to learn online as she knew that her own country's view of World War 2 history was severely downplayed.

In any case, for some reason the land was left alone and the machinery dating back to the 1940s continued to accumulate rust. When she was a child, Kasumi often explored the junkyard for she was not afraid of it whereas other children were scared to go near it. After her mother's death, it was her place of mourning, where she could hide and shed tears which she didn't want others to see. In recent months since Ranma came, she still came and the junkyard served as her private retreat. The junkyard was not haunted nor was any of the awful rumours true. Kasumi had thoroughly done her homework on it short of asking the corporation is she actually crossed it. As no harm was being done from crossing the yard, she decided not to.

Despite being fenced, the gate was closed but unlocked. Kasumi was always careful to open and close the gate on one side, cross the length of the junk yard and exit on the other side. This cut her journey short by 10 minutes. She knew most of the junk yard now, even noted and identified the antique trucks, machinery, even a very old tank that had a huge gaping hole on it. So it surprised her that day to find a new item in the junkyard.

The exit of the junk yard was located next to an old abandoned hangar. The hangar was where the broken tank was housed. Today, as she passed by the hangar (which was exposed to the elements, there were no hangar doors) she noticed that the tank seemed to be out of place. She went to the tank curiously and discovered that somehow, the tank had moved forward from the back of the hangar. It was strange to her but her danger sense did not go off, so curiosity got the better of her and she went to see what was behind the tank. And there she beheld a car.

She did not know anything about cars. In Japan, cars were a rarity, normally owned by rich people, few were owned by the average salary man. With land being a precious commodity, houses were not designed with cars in mind, those who wanted to own cars had to in fact, buy a parking space first. Kuno of course owned cars but they were mostly chauffeured limousines. Cars were not what Kasumi normally thought about as well so the sight of one sitting in her junk yard was quite a huge surprise, especially when the corner behind the tank was where she normally hid and cried.

She looked around to see if anybody was around. She took a deep breath and stretched out with her rudimentary chi senses which her father had taught her long ago before her mother's death reduced him to a crying wreck. As far as she sensed, there was no one in the junkyard. She was even more puzzled as she looked around and did not see any sign of a car driving into the hangar. She saw no car marks, not even drag marks if the tank had been moved forward to make room for the new car. Moreover the two entrances to the junkyard were too small to allow a car to come in.

Kasumi was confused. It was as though the car had been there all along and she never noticed it. Only Kasumi knew that the back of the tank was her personal space and it was now occupied by a stranger.

After satisfying herself that no one was around, she took a closer look at the car, which was reversed park into the gap between the tank and the hangar wall. Whatever model the car was, it was very old and looked as battered as the old tank itself. It looked somewhat like the _Mach 5 _car from the old anime _Speed Racer_, except it had a roof and was not open aired. The car was a dirty yellow and two black stripes ran through the middle of the car, from its boot across the roof all the way down the hood. The paint was faded in several places and it even had scorched marks. The car bore no markings and she had no idea how to tell the make of the car. Kasumi then looked inside the car. It was a manual car, that much she knew from the shape of the gear and had leather seats and even an am/fm radio.

The only other odd thing about the car, apart from it appearing out of nowhere in the first place, was an odd insignia that seemed to be engaved on the stirring wheel's horn. But that was all she could appraise before her nerves finally caught up with her and she panicked and ran home as fast as she could.

For the next few days, she dared not take her short cut. She was quite upset as she felt as though her personal space had been invaded, almost as if a total stranger had taken up residence in her bedroom. As usual though, she hid her troubles behind an ever smiling mask whenever she came home. The only difference was that her chores were performed much later due to the extended trip around the junk yard she had to take. As a result, tea and dinner were prepared half an hour later though.

When she changed her schedule though, nobody said anything. What was waiting for another half hour for Kasumi's wonderful food?

There came a day though, when all hell broke loose. Akane and Ranma had just stepped out of the house then who should come along but Shampoo making her deliveries. With a crash, she banged her bicycle into Ranma's face, who promptly dropped to the floor momentarily stunned. She then promptly glomped Ranma in the middle of the street, in a cheongsum that had a heart shape cut exposing her cleavage, _**STATING **_that Ranma would take her out on a date. This had the usual effect of making Akane see red but before that could happen, Mouse appeared, wearing his glasses for once and promptly attacking the right target which was Ranma. Ranma frantically deflected Mouse hidden weapons when Akane's mallet smashed into the back of Ranma's skull. This stunned Ranma monetarily who fell forward and Shampoo finally released her glomp and started attacking Akane. Ranma then had the task of both defending himself and preventing the more violent Shampoo from actually killing Akane. Then Ryoga arrived and with another shout of how Ranma was always cheating on Akane, promptly launched a Shishi Hokodan which promptly blew Ranma into LEO.

All this happened in about 10 seconds, right in front of Kasumi who was about to go for her usual shopping. But at the moment, shopping was the last thing on her mind. All she could think of now was the injustice of it all.

She dropped her basket. Her smile disappeared and she actually shivered with rage. But at the same time, she fought her anger, knowing that anger was unbecoming of her. Yet a greater part of her wanted to shout out at the Nerima Wrecking Crew in front of her, including Akane, for all the disturbances they had caused. _My God, they can't even go out of the house the house without something happening, _she screamed mentally.

If anybody saw Kasumi right now, they would have sensed Kasumi's aura being depressed enough to launch a Shishi Hokodan herself. But they were all consumed by their fighting long enough that eventually, Kasumi's good self won out and her rage was suppressed. But then she started running. She couldn't bear it. She had to cry but she couldn't. She was the pillar of her family, she mustn't show weakness, especially for Ranma and Akane's sake. She fought within herself to maintain her smiling persona but now, it just looked blank with no hint of expression.

For awhile she ran aimlessly but when she finally calmed down enough to take her bearings, she found herself at the junk yard entrance. Without a second thought, she opened the small gate, closed it and ran into the hangar. She ran into the hangar to the back of the tank, and then squeezing in the gap between the car and the tank, sank to her knees, and finally burst into sobs.

"Oh mother, what am I to do? What am I to do?!?! Ranma and Akane, they're being destroyed. EVERYONE IS DESTROYING THEM!" she cried.

"I've tried to be their rock and support, to be the firm foundation for them to hold back on. But mother, it's just too hard. No matter how much they move forward, in the end its always back to square one. It wouldn't be so bad if its just for a few days. BUT ONE WHOLE YEAR! WHY WON'T THEY JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE! WHY DON'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY WAS I SO STUPID TO TURN DOWN RANMA!"

This was one point of her life she severely regretted now. At the time, the thought of a fiancé who could turn into a girl was just too disgusting for her, along with the age factor. But as she watched Ranma save Akane time and time again, not to mention his small acts of kindness towards everyone he knew, even Happosai, she realised what a rare catch Ranma was, that underneath the fierce chauvinistic exterior was a heart of gold, completely uncorrupted by Genma's greed and Happosai's perversity.

"Mother, is this what I am to be? To be a housewife forever without even being married? Is this what you meant when you said take care of the family? I want to mother, and I will continue to do so till the day I die but…. it's just not fair!"

For a long time, she talked to her mother, voicing out her despair and fatigue of being the family doormat. She even apologised for doing so, for she knew that at the moment her emotions were weak and she needed to spill out her grievances, even if it was to thin air. She prayed for her mother to listen. She did not particularly believe in God, as she blamed Him for her family's predicament in the first place.

Finally her voice became hoarse and she breathed in deep gulps of air, hiccupping along the way. Her body was cold and she rubbed her arms to get some warm feeling back. She was deeply ashamed of her tantrum and her moment of weakness and at the moment, was truly lost at what she should do.

She was startled when she heard a noise behind her. She swung her head around and saw that somehow, the door of the car had opened. She was startled and immediately backed into the hangar wall. Kasumi realised what a vulnerable position she was in, trapped with a tank on her right, the wall behind her and the back of the strange yellow car on left. She expected someone to come out of the right hand driver's seat but nobody did. Steeling her nerves, she walked forward and looked into the car. There was nobody in the driver's seat. But she noticed something she had not noticed at first. The keys were still in the ignition.

Normal people would have freaked out, but Kasumi could use her chi senses and scan her surroundings, judging if the circumstances were safe or not, no matter how weird things were. Despite having a car appear out of nowhere in the past few days and then blocking her route of escape with a car door, she felt no danger at all.

For a long time, Kasumi stared at the keys at the ignition. She then ran her hand along the car's roof. Despite the paint job giving a dirty impression, her hand came up with little dirt.

"Where did you come from, little car?" she whispered.

Deciding that she had nothing else to do that day, she stepped into the driver's seat and sat on it. Rather unfamiliar with the car, it took a moment to get the rest of her dress into the car. Then she put her hand on the car door and closed it.

Once again she looked at the keys, as though some mystical bond had formed between it and her. Then she thought of something most un-Kasumi like.

"Oh what the hell," she said as she reached for the keys and turned on the ignition. With all her luck, it would probably explode, ending all of her troubles in one swift stroke.

What she didn't expect was the car's engine to roar into life and then a song filled the car:

Here is a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
When you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy...

Ain't got no place to lay your head  
Somebody came and took your bed  
Don't worry, be happy  
The land lord say your rent is late  
He may have to litigate  
Don't worry, be happy  
Look at me I am happy  
Don't worry, be happy  
Here I give you my phone number  
When you worry call me  
I make you happy  
Don't worry, be happy  
Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
Ain't got not girl to make you smile  
But don't worry be happy  
Cause when you worry  
Your face will frown  
And that will bring everybody down  
So don't worry, be happy (now)...

Fortunately, Kasumi knew how to speak English, having learnt from TV throughout the years and her own personal studies. She could practise it with a butcher who turned out to be half British and as a result, had become quite fluent in it. As a result, the English song that came of the radio brought a small smile on her face.

"If only it were that easy to forget out troubles. I just wish I could run away from it all, just go away to a place where Amazons don't exist, and people don't get cursed by cold water."

Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide,

Sometimes I'm scare of you,

But all I really want is to hold you tight,

Treat you right,

Be with you day and night,

Baby all I need is time.

She became puzzled as she hadn't touched the radio dial when the song suddenly switched. She played with the dial for awhile but no other song came out of it. "What in the world? What's wrong with this radio?"

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles,I've got 'emtoo  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

If Kasumi had watched more American movies, she would probably have thought that she had just stepped into a Satan possessed car. But once again, her sixth sense told her she had absolutely nothing to fear. All logic aside, it was as though the car was speaking to her through the radio.

She ran her hands on the steering wheel, once again noting the strange symbol on the honker. It didn't look like any car manufacturer she knew. If she didn't know better she would think the logo looked like a robot's head. She then decided she had enough excitement for one day and then switched off the ignition.

Kasumi continued to sit in the driver's seat for a moment. She wasn't freaked out, she was more puzzled at how the car worked. The fact it was here was odd enough, but now it seemed to be spouting songs that made her feel better. There was no evidence of it being brought here, yet it wasn't old, the interior wasn't dusty enough though it was certainly dirty. And the engine sounded like it could use a tune up.

There was a mystery to unravel and for the first time in her life, Kasumi found herself excited at the prospect of it.

_Well Auntie, you asked me to do something for myself. It looks like I'll have to learn about cars._

She took the keys from the ignition then exited the car. Kasumi stood beside the car for awhile, looking at it carefully. Then she put her hand on the roof and giggled. "I can't believe I'm talking to car. For what it's worth Mr. Car, thank you for listening," she said.

It had become afternoon already and her father would most likely be crying, wondering where her baby girl was. She sighed as she once again resigned herself and proceeded to do her shopping, except she didn't bring her basked and had to buy another one.

She also bought a book as she went home. It read, _Automobile Repairs for Dummies_.

To be continued.

**Author's notes**

Hooo boy, did I get a burst of inspiration tonight. Don't worry all, I'm not putting off **"Forging our own destinies"**, in favour of more than meets the eye. I've planned a plot twist to end all plot twists. Watch out for it maybe 5 chapters from now. I don't intend to drag this story for too long though, as the ending of this story is easier to envision.

Sigh, may as well finally put the disclaimers.

I don't own Ranma ½, I don't own Transformers, I don't own Britney Spears "Sometimes", I don't own Rendy Newman's "You got a friend in me, I don't own Bobby Mc Ferin's "Don't Worry, be happy."

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Goodnight and god bless you.


	2. Chapter 2: A friend in need

**More than meets the eyes**

My friends, thank you for all of your support, I never imagined I could get so many reviews. Please continue to send comments or even flames so that I will know my weaknesses, especially when it comes to descriptive writing which I totally suck. For your sakes, I hope you all have watched at least the Transformer movie preview so that you know how Bumblebee and Optimus Prime looks like when they transform because I have no idea how I'm going to describe their transformations or their robotic forms other than saying, "_They transformed into humanoid robot forms"_. If not, well, use the old Generation One cartoon as your image then, it'll have to do.

**Chapter 2: A friend in need**

For the rest of the week, Kasumi spent her remaining free time reading the book that she bought on how to take care of auto-mobiles. As per the book's instructions, she managed to assemble a large set of tools to help her work with the car by either searching around the house or borrowing from the various shop owners that she knew. Some of them raised their eyebrows when Kasumi started to borrow wrenches, pliers, work lights, jumper cables and even coolant but they wrote it off as part of the repairs that would have to be made to the Tendo house or dojo as the destruction made by Ranma's escapades were well known. She spent the week familiarising herself with the basic necessities of a car as she had no time to actually practise it until the weekend.

After the arrival of Ranma and his father, their daily consumption of food forced Kasumi to more or less, go to the market every day to stock up on their food. It had put quite a strain on the household budget, which only revenue came from Tendo Soun's part time work at construction sites. Although Kasumi disapproved of Nabiki taking pictures of Ranma and Akane and then selling them to her school's perverted students, a quick overview of the finances forced Kasumi to keep silent on the issue. To put it simply, without the added revenue from Nabiki's activities the Tendo family could not support itself, what with rising property taxes, the huge amount of food consumed by their extended family and worst of all the damages to the house caused by Ranma's ….. friends.

So in order to make time to do her little project at the junk yard, Kasumi had to save time on the shopping trips, which meant that Ranma and his father had to go.

Of course not "go" in the sense of poisoning them in their next meal and ending their freeloading once and for all. No, Kasumi had to get them out of the house for at least a few days to stock up on their fridge and make sure she didn't have to go to the market during the weekend.

The opportunity came on Monday with the arrival of two girls called Natsume and Kurumi at the Tendo dojo. What followed was a whirlwind of events involving the supposed infidelity of their father resulting in Natsume and Kurumi being his illegitimate daughters, a fight between Ranma and Akane with the two sisters which resulted in the heirs of the Saotome and Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial arts respectively, being defeated. As expected, both of them didn't take the defeat very well and promptly left the house for several days to train.

This was a big relief to Kasumi as the elder Natsume ate next to nothing and when she did, only ate vegetables, while the younger Kurumi, despite her voracious appetite, nevertheless also ate moderately. The elder Saotome also had to consign himself to smaller meals as Kasumi decreased everyone's serving marginally. By her calculation, the decreased food consumption created a window of opportunity for her to stock up food for three days until Friday, when Ranma and Akane would return to duel with Natsumi and Kurumi. As for Ranma and Akane, Ranma basically fasted for the next few days whereas Akane dieted and used her allowance to survive for the next few days.

Despite Natsumi and Kurumi's claim that Tendo Soun was their father, Kasumi did not believe them for an instant but kept her opinion to herself. For one thing, the two sisters did not bear any resemblance to Tendo Soun and also, when she did the laundry for the Master Happosai, she had washed the very gi which had been shown in the picture that the two sisters had which supposedly identified their father. She was disgusted that Happosai had told such a dreadful lie to the orphans but she also rejoiced that Akane had been given a rude reminder and how backward her training was. As a result, the girl had been training long and hard to reclaim her place as heir to the Tendo school whilst Ranma did the same, having had his ass handed to him by the two girls. Kasumi therefore viewed Natsumi and Kurumi's arrival as a blessing in disguise and also harboured faith that come Friday's duel, Ranma and Akane would prevail.

Friday came and as expected, Ranma and Akane, through a surprising and rare display of cooperation and trust, defeated the two sisters and reclaimed their place as heirs to the Tendo Dojo. At the same time, Happosai had returned from his panty raids just as the final battle ended, resulting in everyone discovering his gi. He even revealed that it was him who trained Natsumi and Kurumi long ago and tricked them into believing that he was Tendo Soun, their father. An enraged Ranma and Akane promptly proceeded to beat him up while the sisters recovered from the shock that their saviour from long ago was the perverted master Happosai, whose sole purpose of training them was so that they could grow up to be sexy women for him to grope and steal underwear.

All in all, everything went well. Ranma and Akane had come out stronger from the ordeal although to Kasumi's annoyance, Ranma's foot in mouth disease got the better of him again in the end. The two sisters departed from the Tendo dojo on friendly terms, and Happosai was a shrivelled corpse reeling from the combined attack from Akane and Ranma. Also Kasumi managed to stock up the fridge so that she wouldn't have to go shopping during weekend and even Monday, freeing most of the weekend mornings for her secret project.

On Saturday, Kasumi dressed herself in an old skirt that still went below her knees and an old blouse before leaving early that morning for the junk yard. She cooked everyone's breakfast and left it on the table, with a note that she had to go shopping as she usually did every morning. The tools which she had collected were already left in the junkyard during the week; all she had to do was bring some clean rags as well as a creeper, which was basically a plank with wheels so that she could move underneath the car without damaging her clothes. This she borrowed last minute from her next door neighbour who did not ask any questions.

She felt excited as she entered the old junk yard. This was certainly a break from her daily routine, which was basically cleaning the house, cooking and witnessing the chaos that sprouted around Ranma. Now she was doing something on her own, something that nobody knew, not even her own sister Nabiki who rarely paid her any attention. But then, she discovered the first snag in her plan to service the old car.

Mainly how to drive it out of the corner behind the tank and into the more open space of the hangar.

She slapped her forehead as she never learnt how to drive the car. Sure she knew how a car worked as well as how to maintain it but actually driving it? That was something her book left out.

_OK, looks like its time to improvise. I just hope I remember how Speed Racer drives his car when he isn't pushing all those buttons that make the car go sci-fi, _she thought as she gingerly stepped into the driver's seat of the car. Taking a deep breath, she ignited the engine which roared into life. Trying to recall how Speed Racer drove his car, she tried pressing the rightmost pedal which she correctly surmised to be the oil but nothing happened. _Umm, let's see, oh yes the gear, _she remembered as she tried to move the gear into 1st gear. But the gear appeared stuck, unable to move into any of the gear positions.

_Oh dear, what am I missing?_ she thought. She looked at her feet and noticed that there were three pedals all together. _Three? Break, oil… what's the third one? Oh yes, the clutch, _she thought to herself. Kasumi then pressed the clutch and tried shifting gear again. This time she succeeded and she smiled at her success before releasing the clutch.

All at once, she was flung back to her seat as the car jerked forward suddenly and she screamed when the car continued jerking forward. Praying to any god that it would work, she slammed both feet into the middle pedal and frantically tried to pull the gear back into neutral. The brake succeeded in slowing the car but jerky motions continued to push the car forward. Remembering the clutch, she screwed her courage to release her left foot off the brake and press on the clutch. With her left foot on the clutch she managed to put the gear on neutral and the car finally stopped short of ramming into the hangar wall.

For awhile, Kasumi just sat there shocked, the adrenaline making her heat pump harder than it ever had in her life. She couldn't believe that she had just nearly driven a car, let alone nearly rammed a wall. Eventually she let go of her breath and started laughing at the absurdness of her effort. And to top it all of, the radio roared to life with a song she was not familiar with:

_Dare to be stupid  
Come on and dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Let's go_

"OK Mister Car, I get the picture. For once, I really am stupid, you happy now?" Kasumi giggled as she got out of the car, legs shaking slightly. She was partially satisfied that the car was at least out of the corner and had moved forward enough for her to have enough space to work on the car.

She pulled from under the tank, the toolbox where all her tools were assembled and dragged the heavy box next to the car. Going back to the driver's seat, she looked around until she found the button to release the hood. Moving back to the front of the car, she released the safety hold and opened the hood.

For the next five hours, she methodically ran through the book's contents, familiarising herself with the various car parts and functions. To help her along, she had brought little post it notes which she used to label parts of the car, even clutch, break and oil pedal as she referred to the book. Eventually, post it notes covered the entire interior of the car as well as the exterior. Everything was labelled, from the rear mirrors to the radiator inside the hood. She mentally ran through her labelling, making sure that it was accurately done, committing it into her memory until by the end of the 2nd hour, she had memorised every single part of the car. Only then did she finally start _**servicing **_the car.

Surprisingly, the book was truly effective and by three hours, she had completed the checklist at the end of the book, cleaning the sparkplugs, checking the air filter, filling the radiator with water and coolant (she bought radiator water for this purpose instead of normal water), cleaned the fuel injectors, lubricated the steering and suspension and in the end, gave the car a wash. This was done using an old pump that was still working at the junk yard. At one pm, five hours since she nearly had a heart attack from driving the car, she wiped her forehead with a dirty hand and stepped back to survey her work.

The car certainly looked much better. All the dirt had been washed clean and the waxing that Kasumi did had given the car a new and healthy shine. Despite the scorch marks, the car looked like a classic and it made Kasumi happy to know that she had done it herself. Although she dared not judge her own work, for the first time in her life she felt proud at doing all by herself without asking for any aid, doing a man's job no less.

She looked at herself and grimaced when she saw how filthy she looked. Grease, oil, dirt and lubricant stained her blouse and skirt, not to mention her hands and legs. When she looked at the now shining hood and saw her reflection, her hair was dishevelled and her face was smudged. She had been planning to sit into the driver's seat again and switch on the engine to see the fruits of her labour but decided not to dirty the seats which she had just wiped.

"Well Mister Car, I hope I've done an adequate job. I guess I'll have to get a book on how to drive as well. Sorry about the incident earlier," she then giggled. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation. Sigh, is this what's to become of me? To become a senile old woman?" she asked the heavens silently.

The radio crackled to life despite her removing the keys from the ignition.

_I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life_

This time, she was not startled. It defied her logic but then again, logic defying situations were found in abundance in Nerima. After encountering a boy who changed sexes when splashed by cold water, Chinese Amazons determined to make Ranma into their breeding stud, a Giant Ghost Cat who was in love with a cross dresser who also disguised himself as inanimate objects like post boxes, a car that seemed to talk with its radio hardly topped the list of _**Most Unusual Things In Nerima. **_Kasumi smiled again, recognising one of her favourite American songs, '_Thank You' _sung by Dido.

"Please don't mention it Mr. Car," she frowned slightly. "Dear me, it does seem silly calling you Mr. Car. I don't suppose you have a name?"

_Bumble bee, bump into me  
I am in for pollination  
Bumble bee, take what you see  
I'm in need for your donation  
I can't wait for your invasion_

This time, she did frown and slammed her dirty hand on the hood. "That's very rude of you. Please refrain from using such suggestive songs. It's very vulgar. I may live under a roof with the greatest pervert in Nerima but it doesn't mean I like it nor tolerate it. Do you know how it feels like living with him? Never knowing whether one day, your underwear may not be enough for him?" Kasumi shivered at the few times that she caught Happosai looking at her. Whatever her father might say, that was NOT an innocent stare.

Softly, as though the car was sheepishly apologising, another song came out:

_Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me_

She then took a cloth and promptly wiped the smudge that her slap had caused. "Sorry for getting angry over such a little remark. I know you didn't mean it. I'm just tired of hiding behind my mask. Everybody thinks I don't notice anything and I don't fear anything but I do. It's only mother's promise that makes me keep up the pretence that nothing fazes me. Strange isn't it? I can't be honest with my family but I can be honest with a car."

_Honesty is such a lonely word.  
Everyone is so untrue.  
Honesty is hardly ever heard.  
And mostly what I need from you._

"It is isn't it," Kasumi agreed.

She sighed once again and collected all of her tools and put it back into the tool box. She then took out one last item she had obtained: a green car cover to hide the car.

"I hope you don't mind, your yellow colour stands out a lot. This should hide you adequately for awhile," she said as she covered the car. She then stored the tool box underneath the tank.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll have to study tonight how to drive you. Oh, I have to figure out exactly what type of car you are."

She sighed and put her hand on the car.

"Thanks for listening …. Bumblebee," she said quietly before walking away.

She heard a soft song from the car's radio and it put a real smile to her face.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide_

She knew she made the right choice for a name then.

To be continued…

**Author's notes**

Remind me to kill Steven Spielberg for coming up with the idea of making Bumblebee mute and communicating with a radio. Because of this, I really have to think and stretch my imagination on how to get Bumblebee to communicate with Kasumi. ARRGHHH! I've gotta get the Autobots to Earth soon.

OK, gotta put disclaimers for the songs which I certainly don't own. In case you don't recognise the songs so far, here they are:

"_Dare to be stupid"_ by Weird Al Yankovic (soundtrack for the 1986 Transformer movie)

"_Thank you"_ by Dido

"_Bumble Bee" _by Aqua group

"_Please forgive me"_ by Bryan Adams

"_Two Worlds" _by Phil Colins.

_"Honesty" _by Billy Joel


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom on the open road

**More than meets the eye (10 July 2007)**

**Author's note**

Hi everyone, first of all I want to thank you for your reviews and support. Please bear in mind that I'm actually not a car enthusiast, so my technical descriptions may not be accurate and I hope you don't take too much offence to it. Also bear in mind that I live in Asia, where most car driver's seat are right handed (OK, for those countries who are former British colonies like Malaysia, which is where I live). We also use petrol oil rather than gasoline, so we actually call the gas pedal, the oil pedal in Malaysia.

I pray that you all continue to enjoy this.

**Chapter 3: Freedom on the open road**

It was 1pm when Kasumi crept into the house. All was quiet for once. Ranma and Akane seemed to have gone out and the fathers were playing Shogi in the living room as usual. Despite being gone for most of the morning, she was not missed as she sometimes visited Dr. Tofu to have a chat, although such visits had ceased since she decided that the good doctor simply could not control himself in her presence. She quietly walked up the stairs only to come face to face with Nabiki.

Fortunately, Kasumi had resumed her persona of clueless housewife so she merely greeted her sister with a smile without any hint of surprise. "Hello Nabiki, how are you today?" she asked.

Nabiki's eyes narrowed at the state of Kasumi's clothes. "Fine sis. What in the world happened to you? You just looked like you emerged from a car accident."

Seizing on the conveniently provided excuse, she said, "Oh my, I found a car that was in trouble and helped the owner to repair it." This was stretching the truth a little but Kasumi reasoned that whoever the owner of Bumblebee was, she was helping him/her out by servicing it.

"Geez sis, why do you have to go through all that trouble for a stranger? You've got your own family to take care of you know, we've all been waiting for lunch for an hour now!" Nabiki chided Kasumi. She found it hard to believe that Kasumi was helping someone repair a car but the grease and oil marks on Kasumi's body more or less confirmed her story.

"Oh my, I'll get on it soon. After I've taken a good long soak at the furo," she said as she walked around Nabiki and into her room.

She waited a few minutes before she finally blew a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close. Sorry Nabiki, I know you won't betray my secrets but I just want to keep this one to myself for once." She reached into her bag and pulled out the _Automobile Repairs for Dummies _book and put it into her drawer. She also extracted a driver's manual which she borrowed from the local library and then locked both books in her drawer.

Kasumi extracted a towel and a clean dress and proceeded to the bathroom. Five minutes later, she gave a sigh of comfort as she lay in the furo filled with hot water. "Ahhhhhh, this is the life," she said.

All of a sudden, she was startled out of her half slumber by someone rapping loudly on the furo door. "Kasumi, Kasumi, come out quick!" she heard Akane shouting. Despite her urgent tone, Kasumi didn't panic, having grown used to Ranma needing emergency medical treatment but she did hurry and dry herself before wrapping herself in her towel and exiting the bathroom.

Instead of seeing a bruised and bleeding Ranma however, she found her entire family assembled at the front porch where a Dr. Tofu stood, stiffly dressed in a tuxedo and looking twice as nervous as he usually did. But this time, she saw sanity in his eyes and he did not appear to be doing anything strange at the moment. But what struck her was the single of rose in his hand.

_A rose in full bloom. I love you, please marry me. _Her heart nearly stopped and then she was suddenly aware of her state of undress and blushed furiously. Ranma himself had to pinch his nose to stop a nosebleed from seeing Kasumi in a towel and Akane growled at Ranma, promising pain and suffering AFTER this event.

"Oh my, Dr. Tofu what brings you to our house today?" she asked while unconsciously holding on to her towel.

The nervous doctor who was actually sweating despite the rather cool autumn weather stepped forward. "K-K-K-Kas- Kas- umi, I am-am-am-am he-he-he-he-he-re to a-a-a-a-a-a-ask for your hand in marriage," he stuttered.

Kasumi was utterly shocked. Never in her life did she expect anyone to propose to her, not even Dr. Tofu who could never think straight in her presence. She knew he had a crush on her and that he had always helped the family in the past with free medical bills and advice but she had yet to even have a proper conversation with him to date.

"I-I realise this-this is ra-ra-rather unexpected for you. I-I-I ho-ho-hope you will grant me this-this chance to-to court you," he finally finished. His eyes were an odd combination of his usual blundering as well as sanity, as though the two had mashed into an entirely new personality which defied her understanding.

"Doc-doc-doctor Tofu," she trembled, for once all pretence fading away. "I don't know what to say….?"

"Isn't it obvious? Both of you must go on a romantic date. Tomorrow evening," Soun announced. Before Kasumi could say anything else, her two sisters had each grabbed her arm and promptly dragged her to her room to start planning her big date on Sunday.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

By the time she managed to get her sisters out of the room, it was nearly 7pm. She closed the door and leaned against it in exhaustion. It had been a hectic afternoon and evening that consisted primarily of her two sisters going through her entire wardrobe and making Kasumi try wearing everything in it. Kasumi somehow found her mind unable to function and could do little more than strip and wear again and again as her sister made comments and fashion judgements that she could not even comprehend. In the end, Nabiki decided that her entire wardrobe was inadequate and that the next day, they would go to Shibuya and shop for new clothes.

Fortunately she didn't have to cook dinner. Her father had decide to take out a luxurious sushi dinner to commemorate the coming event. Even Ranma and his father did not lack food although as usual, Genma tried to steal from Ranma's plate. It exasperated her but the afternoon's events still left her dazed and she had no energy to try stop it.

She couldn't stand it anymore and ran to the window to let in the cool autumn air and started breathing heavily. She felt like she had been holding her breath the entire afternoon and felt dreadfully sick. The whole thing seemed to have happened too fast for her.

_Oh my, is this what happens to you all the time Ranma?_ she thought, remembering the times when fiancées would just drop by his doorstep every week, or the times when he was pulled apart by at least four girls during special occasions, or even Christmas when every single women seemed to go all out to give him a present. And the poor boy didn't even ask to be in that situation but he just couldn't do anything about it.

_Correction, he could have done something about it but that boy is just too honourable and kind hearted for his own good,_ Kasumi thought.

She then realised that the whole of tomorrow afternoon would be spent shopping for the night's date and she wouldn't get a chance to learn how to drive Bumblebee.

She reached into her dress pocket and took out a set of keys that she always carried with her everywhere. It contained the house keys, the keys to her desk drawers as well as the keys to a small jewellery box that her mother had given to her as a gift shortly before she died. It also held the keys to Bumblebee. She unlocked the drawer where she had stored the driving manual previously and took it out.

_Guess it's now or never, _she thought.

Normally Kasumi would not dream of going out alone at night but today wasn't a normal day. She wanted to get out and do something on her own again, something that wasn't dictated by her family. Unfortunately for her, the only _**something **_that she had was a certain yellow car in an abandoned junkyard. So she took the driving manual and decided to quietly sneak out of the window, away from her family. She did not want to meet anyone at the moment.

Unfortunately for Kasumi, her martial arts skills were quite lacking in the physical area in spite of her well trained chi-senses. As she crept down the roof so that she could jump at the lowest end to the ground, she tripped over a loose brick and yelped as she dived headfirst into the ground.

At that exact moment, Ranma who had exited the house to walk and work down the food, looked up and beheld the sight of Kasumi falling down on him.

"YIPES!" he cried and quickly jumped and grabbed Kasumi before she fell to the floor. The poor girl was scared stiff and had her hands on her eyes, not daring to see her fall.

"Uh, Kasumi you can look now. We're on the ground," Ranma said. She opened her hands and eyes and found herself being held by Ranma.

"Oh my," both of them said and they hurriedly moved away from each other, both suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at.

"Oh man, I am so dead, Kasumi is going to think I'm a pervert, Akane is going to kill me, mum's going to hack my remains, my dad is going to panda meat…" Ranma continued to rant in this manner while Kasumi listened.

_Oh the poor boy, he can't even rescue a girl without fearing some sort of reprisal,_ Kasumi thought. She pitied the boy and then turned to address him with a real smile.

"Ranma-kun, thank you for saving me. If you weren't there, I would have been seriously hurt. I'm in your debt Ranma," she said and gave a formal Japanese bow.

This wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting Kasumi to clobber him or worse, give him the eyes and subsequently a big smooch to claim him as her fiancé. A simple thank you was certainly out of his range of logic.

"Uhhhh, ummmmm.." he said intelligently.

Kasumi sighed and decided to get straight to the point. It was no use leaving subtle hints with Ranma, the guy was as subtle as a brick.

"Ranma, I'm not going to ask to marry you. All I'm doing is thanking you for saving me when I was trying to climb down the roof. Now why don't you go and have fun? I'm going out for awhile so don't wait up for me," she said.

Her words took away his fears in an instant. A wave of relief swept over him and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"OK Kasumi, I will," he said as he walked back to the house. Kasumi then quietly crept to the door.

"Hey Kasumi, why were you climbing down the roof anyway?" Ranma suddenly frowned, realising that it didn't make sense for Kasumi to climb down the roof when she could have easily taken the stairs.

Kasumi sighed. _Of all the times for Ranma to use his brain, it had to be now, _she thought. She decided that with Ranma, honesty was the best policy.

"I need to go out for awhile Ranma. I have to relieve a bit of stress after today. Please understand that I want to be alone for awhile. Don't tell anyone I left. I'll be back shortly," she said quietly and sadly.

Ranma was struck dumb. He may be daft in many things but he knew a sad person when he heard one and Kasumi's voice definitely fit the criteria.

"Kasumi please, are you feeling alright? I thought you would be happy after the Doc proposed to you," he said.

He saw her stiffened and grimaced, expecting a mallet anytime soon.

"Let's just say I know how you feel like when an unwanted fiancée comes along Ranma. Goodnight and please don't follow me if you want me to be happy," she said as she ran into the night, leaving a confused Ranma behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The streets were empty but well lit as Kasumi ran towards the junk yard. She stopped at the gate, always making sure that nobody saw her when she entered the junk yard. For the second time that day, she entered the hangar and went to Bumblebee, who was still covered with the green car cover.

She reached into the toolbox and pulled out the battery operated work light. Bumblebee's indoor car light was too weak and she wanted to illuminate the inside of the car. She then uncovered Bumblebee.

_Yeoh bro, whatcha doing back here?_

For once, Bumblebee did not spout a song and seemed to be using a movie line. The accent seemed to sound like an African American.

She didn't say anything but opened the driver's door and went into the car. Once inside she curled into a ball, with her knees to her chest and her feet of the floor. For a long time she sat that way before the radio crackled with music again.

_and you say if I fall I will  
fall straight into your arms   
should I trip over my feet  
and if I start to slip I will   
slip right onto my knees  
into the center of your hands _

cause maybe  
someday I can learn to trust you  
and just stop thinking with my head  
cause maybe  
someday I could learn to let go  
I lose control but tell me what is wrong with that

Kasumi sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if control is really an illusion. We all think we control our destinies but not once have I seen anyone in my family making their own choice, everything is always pushed to them. I'm bound by my duty to serve my family, Ranma and Akane is bound by honour to marry each other, Shampoo and Cologne are bound by their law to bring Ranma into the Amazon tribe no matter the cost. And not one of us chose to be that way, at least not at first. Maybe there is no such thing as choice."

She took a deep breath. "Dr. Tofu asked me to marry him today."

By the long silence after that, Kasumi assumed that she had shocked Bumblebee speechless. In fact, it was a good ten minutes before the radio sounded again.

_What'cha gonna do  
When you can't say no  
When her feelings start to show  
Boy I really need to know  
And how you gonna act  
How you gonna handle that_

"I don't know, I mean, I like him as a friend but to marry him, spend the rest of my life with someone I haven't even dated properly. It's not like he's a bad person, I just… don't love him," she finally said.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, this isn't why I came here at all. I promised that I would drive you tomorrow but it seems that I'm going to be busy shopping for clothes. So if there's ever a time to learn how to drive you, now's the time," she said as she took the keys from her pocket, pushed it into the ignition and turned it.

The car started with a song again.

_Baby baby don't you ever let go  
More and more until we both overflow  
Got a feeling that my heart's never known  
I found love  
Tender kisses and I'm floating on air  
You can have me anytime, anywhere  
When you need me I will always be there  
I found love_

And our love goes round and round  
Way up high, a joyride  
We can touch the stars above  
We found love  
And our love was heaven sent  
From the day we first met  
We've got something they can't touch  
We found love

The elder Tendo daughter felt her eyes tearing up. Despite the lyrics being more of the romantic type, to her it was just an expression of eternal friendship that Bumblebee, a car of all things, seemed to be offering her. She stepped on the crutch and shifted it to first gear. "I hope you'll still love me after I put a few dents on you due to my horrendous driving," she said.

Fortunately, there was enough space in the junk yard to drive around the car. During the next few hours, Kasumi slowly learned to drive Bumblebee around and round the yard, going around obstacles, practising reversing, parking, three point turning, there was even a slight hill where she could practise going over it. For someone who had never driven a car before, Kasumi did remarkably well, always being cool-headed and following the instructions of the diver's manual without deviation. Of course she couldn't go fast in the limited space but at the moment, she relished driving the car with her own hands and feet. She wasn't a seasoned mechanic despite spending the entire day servicing the car but to her, everything was perfect. The brakes were sharp, the engine ran smoothly, the steering was sensitive and not sluggish.

Eventually she did everything she thought she could do in the limited space of the junk yard. At that moment she felt on top of the world. She had done something nobody in her family had done. If that wasn't something to be proud of, she didn't know what was.

From the radio, came an applause that filled the entire car. But what shocked her was when the radio said a line from the Oscar Awards show:

"_**And the winner is…"**_

The radio suddenly started sounding a series of strange noises, a mix of radio static, beeps and bloops. As Kasumi listened closer, she realised that it almost sounded like a very old man who was struggling to speak. And true enough, eventually a voice which sounded like someone on his death bed spoke.

_**"……. Kasumi."**_

Not for the first time, Kasumi wondered about the nature of the car. She had pretty much accepted that the car seems to have a mind of its own and she was curious of its origins. But she didn't ask the car. If the car was truly alive, it would tell her sooner or later. It wasn't her place to question Bumblebee anyway, she didn't even legally owned the car.

Her hand touched the strange symbol on the horn. It still looked like a little robot to her but she quickly dismissed the idea. She had gone through servicing the entire car and as far as she could ascertain, there was nothing to indicate anything other than Bumblebee being an old car that was now in prime condition thanks to Kasumi.

"Thanks Bumblebee. You know, I wish we could still see each other but after tomorrow, I'm not too sure. Knowing my family, they will probably start planning my wedding right after one date," she said sadly.

"I wish just for tonight, I could be free from everything. Free from family, free from fiancés, free from all troubles," she whispered into the full moon.

All of a sudden Bumblebee begins to move on its own. Kasumi looked in alarm as the steering wheel, clutch, break gas and gear started moving on its own volition. The car moved towards the gate leading to the market. The gate is closed but is not latched and can be easily opened by a push.

The car's engine roared as the gas moved a few times whilst the gear was in neutral. Kasumi gulped and gripped her safety belt tightly.

"Bumblebee, what are THINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"

With a roar, the car accelerated towards the narrow gate.

_Oh my God, we're gonna crash! _Kasumi screamed in her head as the gate was definitely not wide enough to let Bumblebee through. Suddenly she felt a violent jerk and she was suddenly leaning towards her right as the car's entire left side bounced off the ground, resulting in the car tilting diagonally and running only on the two wheels at the driver's side. It was in this position that the car pushed the gate opened and exited the junk yard into the market road.

Kasumi thought her heart was going to leap out of her mouth when the car finally dropped on all four wheels but it wasn't the end. The next moment they were on the move again and Kasumi was alarmed to see all the shops and then the neighbourhood zoomed by as the car accelerated. Seventy kilometres per hour, then eighty, then ninety, then one hundred. But it didn't stop there, Kasumi shrieked as the speedometer continued to climb even as they turned and manoeuvred around the streets of Nerima ward. Several times Bumblebee made sharp ninety degree turns which nearly made Kasumi die of fright as they narrowly miss walls, shops and even other cars as they raced through the night.

And then all of a sudden, there were no more turnings. Kasumi who had become half scared to death during the journey, had closed her eyes with her hands. When there were no more jerking, no more surprises, she lifted her hands to see the open road ahead of them.

She and Bumblebee were out of Nerima Ward, Tokyo altogether and were now on the freeway. The car was driving at a more moderate speed at seventy kilometres an hour.

Slowly recovering from her shock, Kasumi was amazed at the empty road ahead, with nothing except a few cars and road lamps. And then there was the star filled sky, a clear sky with nothing to hinder the beauty of the heavens. Away from the city, the skies looked even more beautiful than when gazing at them from the roof of the Tendo house.

She lifted her head out of the window and revelled at the wind that blew in her face. The ribbon that always held her hair became loose and was blown off, freeing her hair and letting it flow behind her. It felt like freedom for her, freedom from the trappings of life, with nothing to hold her back and nowhere to go except the open road in front of her.

The car accelerated a little and a song burst from the radio.

You got the touch  
You got the power

After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner

You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool

You're at your best when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

You got the touch  
You got the power

When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm

You got the heart  
You got the motion

You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch

You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter

It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' your ground

And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all

You got the touch  
You got the power

When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm

You got the heart  
You got the motion

You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch

You're fightin' fire with fire  
You know you got the touch

You're at your best when when the road gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

You got the touch  
You got the power

You got the touch  
You got the power

YEAH!

With that last "Yeah", Bumblebee slowed down and went off the freeway. They were now in the countryside and there was no sign of civilisation around. The car slowly drove through a field and eventually came to a stop.

Kasumi stepped out of the car and looked at the field. Then she looked at the heavens and saw the stars twinkling. For a moment, it looked as though every constellation in the star was smiling at her. Encouraging her somehow. But to do what?

She sat on the hood and after awhile, lay flat on it, with her arms behind her head, enjoying the fresh air and the brief feeling of freedom she had experienced. The car had dimmed the headlights to a soft glow, almost romantic if there wasn't anyone to share it with.

Well actually there was but Kasumi still had a hard time accepting that Bumblebee might be a car that's alive.

All of a sudden she started laughing. "Oh Bumblebee, I've truly been an idiot. I've been imagining this whole situation like it's my inescapable death sentence. It's not like I'm already engaged to Dr. Tofu, I'm just going to go on a date with him. I'm not bound in any way to accept his engagement. I'm just making my ownself miserable, imagining myself in a situation that does not exist.

The annoying song from earlier in the morning came on again:

Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
What did I say  
Dare to be stupid  
Tell me, what did I say  
Dare to be stupid  
It's alright  
Dare to be stupid  
We can be stupid all right

She laughed and slapped the hood a little. "Yes Bumblebee, stupid I was about the whole situation. Makes me wonder how much of Ranma's troubles is imagined by himself." Her smile dampened a little as she thought about the tormented boy. Come to think of it, his troubles WERE worse than hers. She at least was not bound by anyone through honour or law. Ranma was bound by the Tendo-Saotome honour, Amazon honour and laws, Ukyo's honour and God knows how many more unknown engagements made by Genma in the past.

"You know what Bumblebee? How would you like to meet Ranma? If I decide that Tofu is really nice and spend more time with him, I could get him to keep you company."

The whole car suddenly jerked and Kasumi quickly slid off the hood. She looked at the car who seemed to be jerking from side to side, almost like it was shaking its head. Then it drove forward until it was just touching the hem of her dress.

Kasumi smiled as she walked and ran her hand through the length of the car. "I know Bumblebee, I want to be your friend all the time too, and if I had it my way, I'll spend everyday driving you. There's so many secrets you've yet to reveal to me and I eagerly wait for you to reveal it to me bit by bit. But all I'm saying that if you are truly alone and I'm not there, Ranma can help out. He's not the brightest boy in the world outside of martial arts but he's loyal and honourable, and would take good care of you if I can't be there."

_I don't want no scrub  
a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
hanging out the passenger side  
of his best friend's ride  
trying to holler at me_

Kasumi sighed. "Ranma's hardly a scrub but I understand. I mean, I haven't even spent two days with you and I'm already looking for a replacement. Sorry Bumblebee, it was inconsiderate of me." She looked at the heavens once more.

"Thank you Bumblebee. This is the best night of my life. I won't forget it," she whispered as she entered the driver's seat. Bumblebee's response was the same as the previous afternoon.

_I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life_

The journey home was quiet, with Bumblebee adhering to speed limits to avoid attention. The only time when the car did something crazy was when it repeated its car tilting trick to get into the junk yard once again. Once it was in the junk yard however, it left Kasumi the task of parking the car, which she did without a hitch, reverse parking the car snugly behind the ruined tank.

Not knowing what came over her, she kissed the steering wheel, which resulted in the headlights becoming extra bright for a second and she giggled, thinking that perhaps, this was Bumblebee blushing.

"Goodnight Bumblebee," she said as she covered the car with the canvas like material.

To be continued:

Disclaimers: Don't own the following songs in order of appearance:

"_What's wrong with that"_ by Lighthouse

"_Whatcha gonna do" _by Mya

"_Joyride" _by Mariah Carey

"_The Touch" _by Stan Bush

"_Dare to be stupid" _by Weird Al Yankovic

"_No Scrubbs"_ by TLC

"_Thank you" _by Dido


	4. Chapter 4: True colours

**More than meets the eye (11 July 2007)**

**Author's note**

To all Kasumi lovers, I hope you'll forgive me when you finish reading this.

**Chapter 4: True colours**

The day zoomed by and before Kasumi knew it, six pm arrived. She was dressed in the most scandalous clothes she had laid her eyes on, which by Kasumi's standard wasn't really bad, it merely consisted of a white shoulderless dress, the length of which started at covering her breasts and ending only a few centimetres below her hips. The dress hugged the length of her near perfect body and left nothing to imagination regarding her shape. A white and slightly translucent shawl was draped over her shoulders and she wore white high heels. She had earlier been taken to the hair saloon where her hair had been permed and were now pretty curls whereas before it had been relatively straight. It was now deftly held back with a hair pin.

Her face had just a hint of make up in them and she wore some of her mother's jewellery, which consisted of a pair of emerald earrings and a necklace which had a pearl at the end. Nabiki even made her go through a facial to clean up whatever dirt that could be stuck to her face.

The result was a beautiful maiden waiting to be taken by her prince charming. Except as far as Kasumi was concerned, Dr. Tofu wasn't her Prince Charming yet.

"ONE-CHAN! DR. TOFU IS HERE!" her youngest sister shouted from downstairs.

Kasumi took a deep breath and took her handbag, which was also newly bought, a white Prada. As she put her keys into her bag, her eyes lingered on Bumblebee's key.

"Well old friend, it's now or never," she said then she exited her room to go down the stairs.

Everyone who saw her descending the stairs thought that she was the very vision of loveliness. Ranma's draw literally dropped as did P-Chan's when they saw her. Her father started crying buckets of tears because of how his little girl had grown up and Genma also shared his friend's tears. Saotome Nodoka, who had dropped by once she had heard the news, as well as Akane both sighed as Kasumi revealed herself. Nabiki smiled with satisfaction at her investment, which she planned to be reimbursed one way or another from Dr. Tofu when he married Kasumi. She proceeded to take pictures of Kasumi.

The doctor seemed to have frozen in sight of Kasumi, as though he had been petrified into becoming stone. Kasumi sighed, wondering if the doctor would ever recover from that one kiss she had graced him when she was sixteen years old as an additional thank you for helping Akane out after the little girl had gotten into a scuffle with three boys bigger than her. She mentally slapped herself and resolved to give Dr. Tofu a chance. The doctor was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo with a bowtie. He would have looked rather dashing if not for the perpetual nervous look he was wearing.

"Kasumi……" the doctor finally managed to mouth after Kasumi stood in front of him for awhile. "You are tru-tru-tru-ly lo-lo-look like an angel," she blushed as he said that.

"You don't look so bad yourself doctor. Shall we get going?" she smiled sweetly offering her arm.

The doctor slowly reached out his arm, and then, as though being very reluctant, linked his arm through hers. Kasumi's smile faltered as she could feel his sweat penetrate his jacket. She also suddenly realised that yesterday and today, Tofu did not smile even once. Everything that the doctor seemed forced, as if he was constantly fighting the urge to dance with his skeleton Betty whenever he was in Kasumi's presence. Her heart suddenly began to have misgivings.

Tofu seemed to have noticed her feelings as he then said, "Please Kasumi, I know I'm not exactly myself now but I really need you by my side tonight. You're the key to my happiness now and I don't know what I will do without you." He then clasped both her hands in his and gulped once more. "Let's go out now."

Kasumi was slightly suspicious but put it aside when Tofu finally smiled. It was a nervous smile but a smile nevertheless. He then took her arm and led her to the taxi that was waiting outside.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As the Tendo house grew farther and farther away, Kasumi then turned her attention to Dr. Tofu. "So Doctor, may I know where we will be spending this evening?"

The nervous man merely loosened his bowtie which was thoroughly drenched. "Somewhere that's very important to me," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat. _He can't be thinking of bringing me to see his mother now, can he? But we haven't even had our date!_

"Uhm, we're not going to see our mother are we?" she asked.

His next answer was confusing. "I certainly hope so," he replied as he took off his glasses and started wiping them with a handkerchief.

The elder Tendo begin to feel uneasy again but decided to wait until they arrived at their destination to further talk about their relationship. However she became increasingly alarmed when the taxi did not stop for ten minutes and that they were now on a freeway heading out of the city.

"Doctor Tofu, where are we go…" she never finished her question as she gasped when Tofu, who had been constantly wiping his glasses eventually pressed his glasses so hard that ot cracked and broke, cutting his hands. He looked at the blood in his hands and merely dropped the glasses then wiped his hands of the blood.

"Oh my, Doctor please let me look at your hands," Kasumi said as she reached for his hands with both arms. The doctor then used his good right arm to grip both of Kasumi's wrists in an iron grip that hurt her. Kasumi cried in pain and then looked into the Tofu's eyes for the first time. His eyes were tearful and filled with regret.

"I'm so sorry Kasumi, I have to do this," he croaked then reached into his jacket and extracted a plastic bag which contained a cloth soaked in some sort of liquid. When he unsealed the bag, a strong smell which Kasumi realised was chloroform filled the taxi.

"DRIVER HELP….." she managed to scream before Tofu shifted his entire weight on her and covered her nose and mouth with the chloroform soaked rag. A gray mist began clouding her mind as she was forced to inhale the sleep inducing smell. She struggled desperately but the doctor was a martial artist as well and she was no match for his strength. Her heart froze as a familiar laugh sounded from the driver's seat.

"Sweeto, now I have the best catch of all!" an unholy voice cackled before she slid into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

………………

………………

…………. "that………not………………..deal………….mother…………. give ……………… back………………….. how…………….."

Kasumi faded in and out of consciousness. Her entire head felt woozy and her entire body ached, especially her arms and legs. Her mouth was dry and she felt dehydrated. Any attempt to form a coherent thought resulted in hammers and tongs pounding in her head and she groaned as she tried to focus on consciousness.

"Ah such a sweet noise you make my dear Kasumi, I only hope you will continue to make such music tonight," the words sounded as though loudspeakers had been put directly in her ear on the loudest volume and she groaned even more. It was then she realised that there was something in her mouth preventing her from screaming.

"Oh dear, it appears that Kasumi isn't feeling too well. Doctor, why don't you help Kasumi get better?"

Kasumi tried to open her eyes but was blinded when she did, unable to focus on any object. She barely managed to make out a dark silhouette that eventually filled her entire vision. All of a sudden, a repugnant smell assaulted her nostrils and the wooziness was cleared and she became fully conscious.

Fear gripped her heart as she saw Dr. Tofu in front of her, holding some sort of jar from which the foul smell emanated from. Her aching arms prompted her to look up and she saw both her wrists were tied and the rope was attached to an overhead beam in what seemed to be an abandoned house, resulting in her body hanging from her arms. She tried to speak but felt something gagging her and realised that her shawl had been tied around her mouth. To her horror, her feet had been spread wide apart, each leg tied to a wooden pillar from opposite ends of the room.

"Mmmmmppphhh!" she muffled, her eyes pleading to Tofu to release her. She was shocked when she saw the doctor's face. His face was lifeless, devoid of emotion but what struck her was the tear streaks on his face. It was as though the man's will had been completely broken.

"Stand aside Doctor, I may be many things but I always keep my word. Your mother will be safe as long as you and Kasumi both do as I say."

_Tofu's mother? What is going on? What did you do to her Happosai!_ For once, fear was replaced by rage as her mind gradually began to piece together the reasons for Tofu's strange behaviour and motives for bringing her to such a state.

Happosai cackled as he started circling Kasumi, taking special delight in walking between her legs and looking up. "Ah, I see that you have been a very naughty girl, pretending to be daft and clueless than you truly let on," he said as he noticed her angry eyes on him. "Don't blame the good doctor, he's only doing what's right. After all, family comes first don't they good doctor?"

Doctor Tofu merely looked away and stared at the wall.

"I thought so. Anyway my sweet Kasumi, in the end you were not so important to the doctor after all. His dear mother came first and now her life is in your hands as well," this shocked Kasumi and Tofu who turned back to face Happosai.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU SAID ALL I HAD TO DO BRING KASUMI HERE AND HELP YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT ONLY FOR TONIGHT!" the doctor lost all his composure and screamed hysterically.

"Change of plans my good doctor. You don't really expect me to just kidnap Kasumi, have my way with her then return to living to the Tendo house like nothing happened don't you?" Happosai said.

"You see my dear Kasumi, as perverse as this may seem, I think I may have fallen in love with you," the words revolted Kasumi and she really felt her stomach churning at those words. "All the panties and bras in the world seem so empty when it comes to you. Mind you, I've lived a long time now and have been sampling the pleasures of women long before you were born, including more than a few Amazons. Oh don't look so surprise Kasumi, Cologne may not want to remember it but she was once a conquest of mine, granted a very painful one but well worth the effort," he licked his lips as he remembered Cologne in her prime two hundred years ago.

"So believe me when I say that none of their beauty comes close to yours. Especially your inner beauty. It revolts me actually, which is what makes you even more enticing. Unfortunately, having you for myself isn't a simple task especially since that idiot student of mine, Genma Saotome trained his son to be so much better than himself. That Ranma has become more than a match for me especially since Cologne added her own training. Sad to say, I'm not too sure of my chances of retaining my title of Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts if Ranma ever gets the sense to challenge me. Not to mention that fool's misguided sense of honour to protect those weaker than himself. Touching you is therefore tantamount to suicide for my part."

"Therefore I decided to make the good doctor my pawn. Dr. Tofu, would you be as kind as to turn on that television?" he said. Tofu reluctantly turned and went to a TV in the room and turned it on. The TV showed a picture of an old woman she recognised as Tofu's mother tied to a chair. But even more disturbing was the shadowy figure holding a gun to her head.

"You may be able to make Tofu go insane in your presence Kasumi but I'm delighted to say that I was able to cure his insanity via his mother. After all, family comes first don't they?" he said, motioning at the TV.

"You miserable bastard, when I free my mother…" Tofu growled.

"… I will be long gone with Kasumi by my side. Remember Tofu that my henchmen are observing us at every minute. I can kill your mother with just a gesture," he said, emphasising on the implication by pretending to cut his own throat with a finger.

"No no, please, just don't hurt her," Tofu pleaded.

"Then you're going to have to humour me. At least for the next three months. More than enough time for the two of you to supposedly fall in love and elope."

Both Kasumi and Tofu looked confused at Happosai's comment. The lecher grinned maliciously then he started climbing Kasumi. She screamed and struggled but couldn't do anything as the diminutive old man climbed to Kasumi's shoulder and held on to it, putting his face right next to Kasumi's.

"Yes Kasumi, you and Tofu are going to go out every weekend for the next few months. Only your date will take you to my little private sanctuary where I will have to train you to be more… lady like for my taste. Oh yes, I sense a wild spirit in you Kasumi, and I will take great delight in training it. And at the end of every date, you will go home and act like you had a good time with Tofu. And in three months time, you and Tofu are going to elope and run away from your home forever. Your family will be happy for you and not interfere since you've been head over heels over Tofu ever since he proposed to you tonight. Except you will in fact, be following me overseas where your family will never find you again once."

He grinned evilly at Tofu. "Only then will I release your mother."

To say that they were horrified was an understatement. Tofu looked green and ill at the thought of Happosai having his way with Kasumi for three months, all the while being helpless to do anything without threatening his mother. Kasumi was nearly frozen with fear and had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Don't look at me like that Kasumi, it doesn't have to be painful you know. In fact, I'm going to make sure that you enjoy every moment of it. And best part of all, the good doctor can participate as well. I'm not so heartless as to deny the good doctor some pleasure as well," Happosai said as he ran a finger down Kasumi's face.

"Do I make myself clear then Kasumi dear? You will go out with Tofu every night of the weekend and you will come here and submit to my authority. And in case you decide that one day, Tofu's mother isn't worth your silence," he snapped his fingers and another figure stepped from the shadows. Kasumi flinched not at the identity of the latest participant to Happosai's twisted scheme but to the digital camera in his hand.

Hikaru Gosunkugi licked his lips as he saw Kasumi's tied form. "Ready when you are, Master Happosai."

"Yes Kasumi. Reveal our secret and the entire Japan will know about Nerima's most debaunched housewife slut. And believe me, I will make you enjoy yourself for the whole of Japan to see. Imagine the dishonour it would bring to the Tendo family, to see their own daughter in every pornography site in the country," he said.

"So what say you? I'm not entirely without a heart. I would prefer this to be consensual for your own good. Do you understand what you have to do? Come on, a single nod will suffice," he said as he used his hand to move Kasumi's head to face his.

Kasumi was in turmoil. It seemed that her luck had run out at last. Ranma did indeed cursed everyone around him with chaos and now it had come to claim Tendo Kasumi. In an instant, her world had collapsed and her innocence was no longer her shield. Happosai had shown her that nobody, not even her was exempt from his pursuit. And now she found herself cornered, not only was the life of someone she knew placed in her hands, but the honour of her entire family. Fate had determined that she spend the rest of her life as Happosai's slave.

For the first time in her life, an unforgiving rage ignited in her mind. Fate? Did this mean she had to accept all of this? That she had no choice? Tofu had betrayed her trust in the most unimaginable way, even if it was under duress. Despite Tofu's mother's life hanging in her hand, she was not truly obligated to save her as Tofu's friendship had just been shot out of the window, rendering her friendship with his mother void. And even if Happosai exposed Kasumi's acts to the entire world, at least Kasumi would have the pleasure of asking Ranma to kill Happosai for her, which she knew Ranma would immediately comply once the depth of Happosai's evil was laid bare for all to see. And to hell with her family who had done nothing to her but treat her like free labour ever since her mother died.

She lifted her head back as though to nod her agreement. She took grim pleasure in seeing Happosai smile at what he thought was her surrender before knocking her head into his with all of her strength.

The force of the knock not to mention it being totally unexpected succeeded in sending the diminutive man tumbling to the floor in pain. Tofu winced and gave a hateful stare to Kasumi. He moved to Kasumi and slapped her, which shocked her and dispelled the moment of hateful rage. "You stupid girl, my mother's life is on the line and you want to defy the master?"

The force of the slap, as well as Tofu's harshness snapped Kasumi back to reality. Except now she felt ashamed for thinking those thoughts even if they were logical.

Happosai arose from the floor, and would have looked most comical with the bump on his head if it weren't for the malicious grin he wore now. "Don't worry Tofu, I'll forgive that little spat. I will however, enforce our agreement right now." In a flash, Happosai undressed Kasumi and removed her underwear, leaving her naked and shivering in the cold. He then extracted a syringe, showing the long needle to Kasumi which magnified her fear.

"Since you're so defiant, this little formula will be added insurance. Once you've taken this, you'll come back to me begging for more," he said as he plunged the end of the syringe into her right arm. _NNNOOOOOOOOO! _She screamed into the gag.

"Untie her legs and bring her outside. Oh and Gosukugi, you can start your job now," Kasumi screamed and struggled as Tofu released the ropes spreading her legs and the one attaching her tied wrists to the overhead beam but kept her wrists tied. He then dragged Kasumi outside. All the while, Gosunkugi kept snapping away with his camera.

Once outside, Kasumi saw only countryside, and that Happosai's hideout seemed to be an abandoned inn from long ago. A little dirt road was visible where the taxi was located but apart from the inn, there was no sign of civilisation. Thick woods grew on the other side of the inn.

"Charming isn't it? A little home away from home especially when stealing underwear isn't enough and the real thing is in order," Happosai cackled. He then motioned to the taxi. "Lay her on the hood, face first. And tie her elbows backwards together." The doctor did so, untying her wrists only to force her arms backwards and tying them together then. He then pushed her unto the hood of the taxi. Her eyes were tearful and pleaded with him but the man was now emotionally dead. He then took of her gag. "Screaming will do you no good now," he said.

Happosai reached into his pocket and put on a pair of plastic gloves. "Safety first Kasumi. It's time for your medical check-up," he said sinisterly, flexing his fingers for emphasis. As the demented master drew nearer to her exposed back, she closed her eyes and there was only one thing in her mind.

_I'm sorry mother._

Bright light suddenly illuminated the entire party. Happosai, Gosunkugi and Tofu was blinded by the light which appeared from the woods and at the next moment, all were deafened by an extremely loud song.

_I'm a take you with me_

I wanna to fight you, I'll fuckin' bite you  
Can't stand nobody like you,  
You can't run, you can't hide  
No surprise, close your eyes

Come with me!!!   
I'm a take you with me

I'm here to stay forever  
And ever and a day, that's never  
Come with me

This song played and deafened everyone including Kasumi. All three men tried to concentrate on the distraction but in the next second, a certain yellow car had crashed into all three of them, first Gosunkugi, then Tofu who had let go of Kasumi and wandered towards the light when it first started, and lastly Happosai. Gosunkugi and Tofu were rammed at the left and right side of the car's front but Happosai met the impact dead centre, propelling him a hundred metres across the field. The other two dropped off the sides, unconscious.

Kasumi curled herself into a ball on the ground, crying at her weakness and her near-rape. She hardly noticed a yellow car driving back to her and then maneuvering itself in a way that its driver's seat door was facing her and it promptly opened.

"No, don't look at me, I'm a dirty slut," Kasumi cried as she turned her face away from the car seat.

The radio then started to go haywire again, like the first time the radio actually said Kasumi's name. After awhile, she heard the same croaking voice again.

_**"No Kasumi you are not. You are the best friend anyone could have and a truly wonderful human being. Tonight's events are not your fault. Don't even dare to think that you brought this on yourself by being who you are. Now come, we must find Tofu's mother now."**_

Kasumi heard a little mechanical sound behind her and then suddenly her bonds were cut. She looked back, fearful of someone else seeing her like this but there was no one except the still bodies of Tofu and Gosunkugi. She gazed at the open driver's seat.

"I'm not a wonderful person. For a moment there, I was willing to let Tofu's mother die and my family dishonoured," she said quietly.

_**"All of us have such dark sides. They are a part of us that cannot be denied but it does not define us. It is there for our self-defence but are not our true selves. In any case, languishing in self pity is not the way to absolve your guilt. Deeds will do so and we must go now."**_

The comforting words of the car finally snapped Kasumi out of her depression. She finally stood up and removed the leg ropes that still bound her ankles. "Wait a moment Bumblebee, I'll go get my clothes."

She went back into the inn and despite feeling that they were tainted, dressed back into her underwear and dress. Her shoes were nowhere to be found so she quickly made way back to the car.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" an ear piercing shriek pierced the night and suddenly Kasumi was tackled from behind. Rough hands started groping and trying to rip her dress off. Kasumi screamed and fought back against Happosai, who had a huge gash on his head and was bleeding profusely, some of the blood was already dripping on Kasumi. The old man was half crazed and seemed determined to rape Kasumi now. She did her best to fight him off, scratching and even biting at him but knew that she was overpowered.

Suddenly Happosai stopped as his eyes went wide open staring at something in front of him. Kasumi heard a series of loud mechanical crunches and suddenly, the lights were on them again whereas previously the car had been facing away from the inn. Even odder, the lights seemed to be shining on them from an odd angle, almost from above. And then the earth shook as something big and heavy took two steps towards them. Kasumi lifted her head upwards and sucked the wind through her teeth.

Seeing from an upside down angle as she was currently lying on her back with Happosai on top of her did not lessen her amazement at the eighteen foot giant in her sights. The giant was definitely mechanical and parts of its outer hull were the same colour as Bumblebee's yellow exterior. Kasumi knew then and there that it was Bumblebee. The head had a yellow dome on the upper part of its skull and blue lights illuminated two spots on its head which she deduced to be the eyes. Despite its mechanical nature, part of the face moved giving the facial appearance of a VERY PISSED OFF robot. The giant robot then lifted its left leg back.

"What the hell are…" Happosai never finished his sentence before Bumblebee kicked the grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts off Kasumi into kingdom come.

Bumblebee then lifted his hands upwards with both hands showing two fingers up as a sound emanated from his radio.

'_And Giggs dodges Lilian Thuram, beautifully side steps Owen, he kicks, Seaman misses, HE SCORES!' _followed by the sounds of applause.

For the first time that evening, Kasumi laughed.

To be continued:

**Author's notes**

_Author gulps at the millions of Ranma ½ readers surrounding him with murder in their eyes. Looks at Jedi Lord Andy Wong for protection. The Jedi Lord shrugs and shouts: "JEDI GUARD PROTECT! SHIELD WALL! Three thousand Jedi Guards drops from dropships above and form a ring of adamantium shields around the Jedi Lord and the author. The Jedi Captains and their respective command squads form an inner ring. 4__th__ Jedi Captain Saotome Ranma looks at author._

_'Isn't this the part where you promise your readers something?'_

_As the million hostiles yell battle cries and start to converge on the ring of Jedi Guards, the author finally remembers._

_**'PLEASE EVERYONE! I PROMISE A HAPPY ENDING' **__he screams before the first wave clashes into the shield wall._

For those who are wondering what the hell are the Jedi Guards, read my other fic "Forging our own destinies".

Seriously speaking, if some of you are repelled by my story at this point, please flame me before you stop reading at least.

Thanks for your time reading this.


	5. Chapter 5: Illusions shattered

**More than meets the eye (11 July 2007)**

**Author's note**

OK guys, there are some mild spoilers in this chapter. If I were you, I would really go see the movie now before reading.

**Chapter 5: Illusions shattered**

The laughter eventually subsided and Kasumi stood up and walked towards Bumblebee. She was painfully aware of her torn dress which among other things, was now slightly torn down the middle exposing her cleavage. The giant robot also moved closer to her, bending to one knee and bringing his face level with Kasumi's, almost kowtowing as a result.

"Bumblebee?" she asked just to confirm the fact.

The giant robot nodded his head.

"Thank you for saving me tonight. If you hadn't come along," Kasumi's voice faltered at the horror of what could have been her fate tonight. She then knelt and gave a deep Japanese formal bow.

The mechanical being started to speak again, this time with much more difficulty.

_**"It is …… a small price…….. to……. pay for the love …….you have ……. shown me. ……..For ………someone far away from …….home….. it is very …… comforting," **_he finished.

The elder Tendo lifted her head. "Are you alright Bumblebee? Why do you find speaking so difficult?" she asked.

A painful expression crossed his face. _**"A…… wound ….. of ……. war."**_

Her heart went out to Bumblebee at the mournful sound that escaped his voice box. "Please, if it is too painful, you can communicate through music like you usually do."

_**"No …… you have ….. done ….. much for me …… it's time ….. you ….. learnt the truth. But…. not now ….. come ……. rescue mission," **_Bumblebee croaked. He then stood up straight and then from his torso, a hole opened and out of it, shot a blue beam of light to the heavens. As Kasumi focused her vision on it, she noticed that the light made a shape in the clouds that looked exactly like the logo engraved on Bumblebee's honker.

"What is that?" Kasumi asked.

_**"A call," **_Bumblebee said.

He then walked over to the unconscious and bloody forms of Tofu and Gosunkugi. He turned to look towards the direction where he had kicked Happosai. A slight frown creased his features. He then picked up the two bodies with both hands and then threw them in the air. And then he transformed.

It was then that Kasumi became witness to the transformation of Bumblebee from the massive eighteen foot robot into the yellow car she knew him by. In a complicating sequence of folding metal, he had become a car nearly instantly. Just as he finished his transformation, the boot of the car opened and Tofu and Gosunkugi landed in it. The boot then promptly closed, securing those two.

As before, he took the liberty of driving right beside Kasumi and then graciously opened the door for her.

"Oh my, aren't you a gentleman," she teased as she went into the car.

_**"As befitting for …. a lady."**_

Kasumi looked at where Happosai was kicked. "What about Happosai?" she asked quietly.

_**"He won't be getting up anytime soon."**_

The pair travelled along a dirt road before finally reaching an interstate highway and got on to it. From there Bumblebee became a race car and started accelerating at top speed of two hundred kilometers per hour. Fortunately Kasumi had already been privy to his crazy driving and enjoyed the speed thrill.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked.

_**"About two hundred kilometres away from Tokyo. That pathetic excuse of a human thought of everything. Fortunately, it makes it easier for me to block him from communicating with his henchmen," **_Bumblebee replied.

"How are we going to find Tofu's mother?" she asked.

_**"I already know where she is by tracing the call Happosai made to his henchmen earlier." **_

Kasumi was slightly relieved as she herself had no idea where to start looking. She had forgotten she was now friends with an extremely advanced robot with technology beyond her comprehension.

"So what is the plan?"

A TV line then sounded in his radio

_'Here I come, to save the DAAAAYYYY!!!' _

Half an hour later, Kasumi was witness to an event that nearly threw the entire world's governments into mass panic. As they sped towards the lights of Tokyo city, she saw five stars moving rapidly towards the sky. Kasumi watched in wonder as the stars became close enough to resemble burning asteroids hurling across the sky. All five asteroids were heading towards the city of Tokyo which was appearing in the landscape in front of her. Eventually they disappeared and Kasumi thought she felt or heard a series of booms, probably signifying that the five unidentified flying objects had landed in Tokyo.

She looked at the logo on the car. "Bumblebee, you're not from this world aren't you?"

_Coz i'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was five a.m. by the time Kasumi quietly opened the gate to her home, and then motioned Bumblebee to carefully step over the wall. The robot complied and with a dexterity which belied his huge size, stepped over the wall while holding the still forms of Tofu Ono and Gosunkugi. He then carefully walked to the Koi pond where Kasumi had opened the shoji screen to the living room.

"Uhm, Kasumi dear, don't you think it's better to take him to a hospital?" an old woman spoke as Kasumi cleared the living room and was putting a rough mat on the floor as well as a first aid kit.

Kasumi looked at the old woman. "No Mrs. Ono, that would raise too many questions. And I have made a decision that cannot wait anymore." She then stepped back as Bumblebee carefully placed Tofu and Gosunkugi on the mats. Fortunately, her first aid was well stocked and she had plenty of bandages. Thanks to her trips to Tofu in the past, borrowing many medical books to read in her spare time, she was well prepared and equipped to handle two victims of a car hit.

"Aunty, please help me," she said as she started with Gosunkugi, who by her estimation, broken nearly every bone in his body aside from his head. Bumblebee assisted by dimming his lights and allowing a narrow beam to shine on Kasumi as she worked to heal the two.

The elder Ono still couldn't believe the day's events. It was bad enough she had been kidnapped and kept tied up with little food and water for more than three days, but even more weirder was being rescued by the most gentle-hearted woman in Nerima and her giant robot. A giant robot that had ploughed through the warehouse where she was being held and swatted aside her kidnappers before anyone could comprehend the situation. Kasumi then walked through the hole after the kidnappers had been rendered unconscious and untied the elder Ono, who was fortunately a tough old woman and still strong despite being held prisoner. She was further surprised to see the bloody form of her son stashed in the boot of Bumblebee when he transformed back into a car. Her questions to Kasumi were merely answered with, "I'll explain later." She then proceeded to tie up the kidnappers with Bumblebee's help who was surprisingly dextrous with his huge hands. All three were tied together to a steel beam and then did the three go back to the Tendo dojo.

One hour after they arrived, Tofu and Gosunkugi had been carefully bandaged and splints used to hold broken arms and legs in place. Though Tofu's wounds seem limited to broken ribs and massive bruises, Kasumi still tied splints to his arms and legs to make him immobile. Once done, she looked at the elder woman. "Auntie, please accompany your son for awhile. Will you be willing to swear secrecy to me, of my dear friend's existence?" Kasumi said while gazing at Bumblebee.

Mrs. Ono looked at Bumblebee and then looked at her son. "Considering you saved the life of my son, I suppose I could keep this a secret. Although you are going to have to explain it to them anyway sooner or later."

Kasumi's face then became a frown. "No I won't. Bumblebee, if you could step outside with me?" The giant robot nodded and moved to the street while Kasumi did the same.

"Perhaps you better change back to a car, it's getting late and somebody might see you," Bumblebee agreed by transforming instantly. Kasumi then got into the car.

"After tonight things won't be the same again," Kasumi said in a soft voice. "I am going to tell everyone exactly what Happosai and Tofu did to me. No lies, no half truths this time. The illusion has gone on long enough. Happosai is now a danger to both myself and my family."

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

"You know, up till now one could say there's an almost comical twist to all my family's misadventures. This will change everything. This isn't a panty raid. This isn't blackmail just to get Ranma to model in Happosai's underwear. This isn't even about kidnapping Akane and threatening her life. This is about someone who has been living under our roof, sharing the same meals, even training Ranma, who has just betrayed all of our trust to a level well beyond the realm of ecchi into the Hentai territory."

"There's also the fact that nobody gave me a chance to accept Tofu's request. Everybody was so blinded with setting me up with the doctor without even bothering to ask how I feel about it. If tonight's events had just been that, a date, they would probably not only have started planning my wedding but Akane and Ranma's as well just to save cost and for convenience sake."

Tears came to Kasumi's eyes as once again she wept at everyone's selfishness. Then her eyes hardened and she whispered, "This ends today. Not just for my sake but for Ranma and Akane. Those two have let everyone and everything walk over them long enough. And they don't do anything about it for fear that someone else could get hurt. Ranma in particular has made himself the victim of everybody's scheme because of his refusal to take a stand. He considers himself stuck because of everyone else's honour. And this will continue until all but one of the fiancés are dead. They must know that they HAVE a choice. And they MUST accept the consequences of their actions instead of blundering into fate's hands."

Her hands went over the logo on the honk. "Wish me luck Bumblebee, today I will take that stand."

_After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner_

You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool

You're at your best when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

You got the touch  
You got the power  


For the first time in her life, she thanked God that Bumblebee was here and she prayed to her mother as well to guide her tonight as the car drove back to the junk yard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane was the first to wake up. She dressed herself to go jogging and then went to Kasumi's room. Opening it to see if she was there, she was shocked to see her empty bed and at the same time delighted. _Oh my God, does this mean she and Tofu …. _Her heart gave a little whoop as she practically jumped down the stars cheering. Her cheer turned into a cry of horror when she passed the living room and saw the bloody and bandaged forms of Dr. Tofu and Gosunkugi of all people.

Her cry woke up the rest of the household. Ranma was the first to respond and was instantly at her side still dressed in his singlet and boxer shorts.

"Oh dear gods, what happened to the doctor?! He cried and immediately went by his side to check for his condition.

"Don't worry Ranma-kun," an old voice spoke and Akane and Ranma for the first time noticed Mrs. Ono, Tofu's mother. "Kasumi was here earlier and took care of their wounds. I dare say their both out of the danger zone.

Now both of them were thoroughly confused. How did a romantic date result in a badly wounded Tofu, Gosunkugi and a healthy looking mother of the doctor at their living room in the wee hours of the morning? For that matter where was Kasumi?

To further aggravate the situation, the two fathers and Nabiki groggily came down to the living room to see what the commotion was about at the same time.

Needless to say, when Kasumi returned from the junkyard she found the living room in complete pandemonium as the remaining Tendo Dojo residents tried to piece together what happened from the night, but as Mrs. Ono herself didn't know what happened prior to her rescue, she couldn't shed much light either and just fuelled the speculation. Kasumi nearly laughed at Ranma's theory that maybe Kasumi was as violent as Akane in secret, which earned him a sharp smack from Akane. Soun was of course weeping for the disappearance of his daughter.

She knocked loudly on the wall. "Excuse me everyone, don't worry. I'm safe and well. For the most part."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki's eyes narrowed when they saw Kasumi's torn dress, the bruise on her face as well as the rope markings on her wrists and ankles. As one, they looked at Gosunkugi. Battle aura's started to emanate from them but most fearsome of all was Ranma's icy blue aura which was somehow making the room temperature drop really quick. Even Soun did not respond by crying this time but with a look of rage that she hadn't seen since she was possessed by the Oni and Ranma had contemplated hitting her to get the Oni out of her.

Ranma was the first to speak, "Kasumi, do you want Gosunkugi ripped to little pieces, squashed like a tomato or just his head removed from his body?" Kasumi was saddened that she had broken Ranma's innocence, for she truly believed he would do so.

Her left hand held the digital camera that Gosunkugi had been using. "Ranma-kun, come over here," she motioned for him to stand and come to her.

Confused as to what she wanted with him, he stood and walked over to her. "Please hold the camera. This is a digital camera. I've already turned it on. I want you to hold the camera for everyone to see. Now swear to me Ranma. You will keep pressing the **NEXT** button to run through the photo gallery for all to see. You will flip through ALL the pictures until the photo album ends. You are not at all times to let go of the camera nor are you to break it or stop going through the album. And at the end of the album, you will do NOTHING but sit and return the camera to me."

The confused Ranma could only nod at Kasumi's odd request. He took the camera firmly in his hands and sat at the table. Everybody went behind him and watched over his shoulder as he first clicked the **NEXT **button.

Kasumi turned away rather than face the gasps and looks of horror that everyone was now making. She felt that she would relive the experience with each continuing click that Ranma's finger made if she continued to observe them. Suddenly exhausted from the night's events, she collapsed on the floor, kneeling next to the shoji screen, staring at the fat koi fish in the pond swim around. The gasps grew progressively louder and the temperature of the room grew steadily colder but Kasumi, despite her torn clothes did not suffer from it. She didn't know whether to be thankful or not for Gosunkugi being an avid photographer, taking pictures of the whole evening from Tofu carrying her from her car, tying her up, Haposai stripping her, Tofu slapping her and then dragging her outside to be further molested.

Eventually, she heard Ranma stop clicking the camera. She turned to see her family. Genma looked green and was huddling over a pool of his own vomit. Her father's face was chalk white, the cigarette pack he had been holding in his hand completely crushed and grinded. Nabiki was no longer the ice queen and was backed to the wall, tears coursing freely down her cheeks. Tofu's mother was also chalk white and this time, the tough old woman disappeared to reveal a shrivelled old woman. Ranma and Akane on the other hand, showed no emotion but both bore the tears of rage and sadness. Akane's knuckles were white from gripping the table and as Kasumi looked on, she finally tore two chunks of the table with both hands. Only those two managed to tear their eyes from the final image of Happosai about to insert his fingers into Kasumi's privates and look at Kasumi.

A hammer materialised in Akane's hand and quicker than anybody gave Kasumi credit, she was between Tofu and Akane. "Akane, sit down, you don't know the whole story yet," she said sternly. "Be quiet and let me explain what happened tonight. For now I will say that my honour is still intact and my wounds are only emotional."

She waited a moment for Akane to quell her rage and not without difficulty, the blue haired girl stepped back and resumed her place by Ranma's side. "Ranma-kun, please give me the camera." Ranma's eyes were a smouldering fire and Kasumi knew that if not for his oath, Ranma would have broken the camera in two and torn the two patients to pieces. He reluctantly handed the camera back to Kasumi.

"I assume that you all know that Mrs. Ono, Doctor Tofu's mother was kidnapped a few days ago. Happosai kept her as hostage in order to force Tofu to do what he did tonight." She then proceeded to recount Happosai's plan of forcing Tofu to take Kasumi out every weekend and his plan to blackmail both Tofu and Kasumi into doing his bidding. When she finished, a small explosion happened in the living room.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Ranma roared and this time, the room's inhabitants made no pretence at the cold temperature of the room which was fast approaching zero. "HAPPOSAI!" he screamed and was about to storm out of the living room when Kasumi grabbed hold of his singlet. He gazed questioningly at her in tear filled eyes.

"Before you go after him, there's something that needs to be done first."

She then turned to her father. "Father, I have held my peace since the day Happosai arrived here, out of respect of your wishes even though I know now they are motivated by your fear of Happosai rather than respect as your master. This was despite his already perverse nature and my hope that eventually you will do so if he gets out of hand. Well, he has gotten out of hand. Please throw him out as a guest of this house. Or I will leave this house and never return."

This made everyone in the room gasp in shock. Kasumi leaving her family? It was impossible to imagine her leaving her family to its own fate.

"My … my….. my …. Dear Kasumi-chan, of course I will ….. try to throw him out," Soun began but Ranma interrupted with a roar.

"TRY! KASUMI ONEE-CHAN HAS NEARLY BEEN ….. DISHONOURED AND YOU STILL SAY TRY! IT DOESN'T MATTER, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM AND MAKE HIM DISAPPEAR OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH IF HE COMES BACK!"

"BOY, HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME THE MASTER OF THIS HOUSE!" Soun Tendo did his whole demon head aura technique to emphasize his anger. Only Ranma's Soul of Ice had rendered him fearless.

"A FAT LOT OF GOOD IT HAS DONE TO YOUR DAUGHTER OR FOR THAT MATTER, ME AND AKANE!" he shouted back.

"Ranma, please calm down and be quiet for awhile," Kasumi said softly but firmly. The two men angrily glared at each other before sitting down.

"The decision is up to my father. Nobody can make his decision for me. Not even me. As a matter of fact, nobody ever makes a decisive decision around here which is why we are all in this mess. Only now, father, you will have to live with the consequences. If possible, I will ask Akane, Nabiki and even Ranma to come with me to live elsewhere, perhaps the Cat café with the Amazons or even Ukyo's restaurant."

This had the effect of shocking everyone again. Her father started tearing up. "Kasumi dear, how can you think of such a thing? Having Ranma living under the same roof as the Amazons will threaten the Tendo-Saotome engagement…"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ENGAGEMENT! THIS HAS TO DO WITH THE SAFETY AND HONOUR OF YOUR DAUGHTERS AND RANMA WHO UNFORTUNATELY CHANGES INTO A GIRL AND IS THEREFORE UNDER THE SAME THREAT! MY GOD, IS MARRYING RANMA AND AKANE ALL YOU CAN THINK OFF!" Kasumi shouted, loosing all nerve upon hearing about the accursed engagement again. She nearly shouted that Ranma wouldn't simply abandoned Akane for Shampoo anyway but refrained from doing so, as it would be like SHE was CHOOSING Akane for Ranma, "IT'S HIS CHOICE TO MARRY WHOEVER HE WANTS, HONOUR BE DAMNED!"

"What makes you think either Cologne or Ukyo will allow us to lodge with them?" Nabiki asked.

"Again, all you can think about is the stupid fiancée war. Do you think Cologne is truly heartless to turn all of us away who are running from a mad pervert? Or Ukyo? Or even Kuno? If nothing else, I can always help out in their restaurants and Kuno would do anything for Ranma-chan and Akane safety. Despite his dementia, he does care for them and in any case, I will take him over Happosai any day. Besides, Cologne already knows what Happosai is capable off. And I know her well enough that she won't turn away a cry for sanctuary," Kasumi said.

"I will ask you again father, will you expel Happosai from this household?" Kasumi asked.

All eyes were now focused on the Tendo patriarch. Soun Tendo looked like he was about to crumble between the safety of his daughters and the fear of his master. Whether the threat of Kasumi leaving the household inspired his decision later, nobody but himself would know. In the end, it was irrelevant.

"Yes Kasumi. The master is no longer welcome in this house. You have my permission …. To remove his …. belongings out of the house," he said with resignation.

Ranma snorted. "Now can I go kill him Kasumi?" he asked.

Kasumi steeled herself, this was a part that she had been strugglig with herself. "Ranma …. I won't deny …. it would make me happy if Happosai were wiped off the face of the Earth, and for this I am ashamed."

"What for sis? Look at what he did to you?" Akane exclaimed, pointing at the camera for emphasis.

"And are we to reciprocate in kind? I'm not sure if either of you remember but mother used to say, 'an eye for an eye and the entire world goes blind'. No Akane-chan, I will not make a murderer out of anyone on my behalf. Nor make myself a murderer."

"Which brings me to the second item of discussion. Ranma, do you or do you not want to be the best martial artist of all?" she asked.

Ranma was surprised by the sudden change in topic. "Of course I do, it's the only thing I know."

Kasumi sighed. "We will discuss about that later. In any case, if you want to be the best you had better start at your own school."

This caused a gasp between Soun and Genma while Ranma's eyes widened. "You don't mean….. challenging the master!"

"Before you take my suggestion, I would say this. Doing so would make you the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts. Which will then grant you full authority and possession over all teachings of the art, as well as subservience of all other practitioners of the school. You will no longer have to answer to anyone but yourself, nor can any technique created by the school be denied to you. Secondly, you gain a nation wide recognition, which will put you on the road to challenging other grandmasters rather than just their students. This way you get to fight or train with the best of the best."

"Thirdly, it'll bring honour to your name. Many girls fear him because of his skill. He only lets them chase him because of the thrill of the hunt and deep down he knows they can do nothing about his thefts. By defeating Happosai, you will strip him off his pride and will gain new respect from the community, not least the woman population." Before he could protest, Kasumi put up her hand. "I meant for you to be a community hero, not a troublemaking punk with a loud mouth and no tact when it comes to girls. This will go a long way in solving a lot of your problems since nearly everyone treats you like a pariah these days due to the property damage you cause. Nabiki does keep record of your destruction and since your honour is tied to us, most of the time it is the Tendos who bear the damage costs." Ranma's eyes widened and he looked remorseful. "If you defeat Happosai who is a menace to society, many of them will then be willing to forgive your debt, freeing us from a lot of financial burden. And more people would like you Ranma and I think you will grow to enjoy their friendship rather than their animosity."

"Lastly, it'll bring Happosai to justice. You will bring down Happosai and be able to get the police to at last, imprison him for a serious crime that goes beyond stealing underwear. The photos here are incriminating enough already, plus we will have testimony from Ono Tofu. Won't we doctor?," she asked quietly.

It was then that everyone noticed the wakeful eyes of the doctor. He was staring into space and was otherwise motionless.

Akane gritted her teeth. "How could you doctor? And to Kasumi … the one you love!"

Tofu shifted his eyes towards them, almost pleading for forgiveness. "I had no choice. Please, if I had told anyone…."

"Tofu, you traded the honour and body of the one you loved for my life?" Mrs. Ono who had been quietly sitting in the corner finally spoke up.

"Yes mother. Believe me, I wish I could undo what I did but…."

Kasumi waved her hand. "Enough doctor. The past is over, what's done is done. I will tell you now that while I understand your situation and motives, I cannot forgive you …….. yet. You fell into fear of Happosai instead of braving to tell any of us who would have rushed to your aid immediately. But like I said, I understand your situation and will no longer bear ill will to you for your actions though wrong, were still motivated by love."

She turned to the doctor and then took his hand in hers. "And you will still face the consequences of your actions. I will tell the police the whole truth, including your involvement and you yourself have to confess as well. Will you?" she asked.

Looking at his mother's eyes, which were now ashamed of him, Tofu was broken and knew he had woefully made the wrong decision. Now it was time to pay for his mistakes and be done with it. "Yes," he whispered.

"Then there is one last thing I must resolve between us. I am sorry doctor, but even before last night, I have never borne any romantic feelings for you."

This made another round of gasps in the room. Nabiki said, "But that's impossible, you and Tofu were in love for a long time!" she protested.

Kasumi sighed. "That is what you all think Nabiki. And again, this is a case of you all forcing your perceptions unto others, like forcing Akane and Ranma to marry based on your assumptions rather than their actual feelings. In future, perhaps its best if you ask the person in question if they actually CORRESPOND to your assumption."

Tofu closed his eyes and wept at Kasumi's blunt revelation. But after tonight, he knew he deserved every bite from Kasumi.

She looked back at Ranma. "I'm sorry Ranma, we diverged from you. What I mentioned are the logical choices I've thought out for you, all of which I've tried to take into consideration your well being and future. But again, it's your choice. If you still want to kill Happosai, I certainly am the least capable of stopping you physically. But I plead with you Ranma, do not become a murderer. For the sake of our family, but also for your OWN sake," she quietly said then to everyone's shock, bowed deeply to Ranma.

Everyone looked at Ranma, who actually appeared thoughtful for once. He slowly rose to his feet and then knelt in front of Kasumi who had arisen from her bow. Then he did something totally unexpected.

He took Kasumi with both hands and gave her a fierce hug, tears he held back finally released.

Or perhaps a lack of bloody retribution from Akane was more unexpected than the unusual display of affection shown by Ranma. Shortly after he hugged her, Akane also moved and enveloped both Ranma and Kasumi in a hug as well.

Kasumi finally burst into tears, only this time they were tears of happiness. For what it was worth, Akane and Ranma were about to change. That alone was worth crying about.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden in the junk yard hangar, Bumblebee's mouth curled into a smile before he retracted his telescopic sonar radar which had been pointed at the Tendo residence and allowed him to listen to the entire conversation from a distance. In spite of the danger of being detected, he started to do a little dance in the hangar.

_True to your heart,_

_You must be true to your heart,_

_That's when the heavens will part, _

_And baby shower you with my love_

_Open your heart,_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for letting me choose, Kasumi Onee-chan," Ranma said as he continued to embrace the elder Tendo daughter. He also relished the hug that Akane was giving him as well and rejoiced at her reaction as well.

Akane also whispered, "I'm so sorry for being pig-headed about all of this. I guess I was really jealous of all the other girls."

Kasumi smiled. "Ranma, Akane, for what it's worth, my money is on you two," prompting all three to laugh.

Nabiki then asked the question that everyone had nearly forgotten. "Kasumi, how did you escape from Happosai?"

To be continued.

**Author's note**

BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!!!

Phew, the hardest chapter of all, dealing with the aftermath of Tofu's betrayal I've decided to make Kasumi a bit more human as well instead of portraying her as purely angelic. To forgive Tofu straight away is too illogical but I can't very well let her allow Ranma to kill him either.

And what about Gosunkugi you may ask? He he, I'll deal with him next chapter. Let's just say the human body can take a lot of punishment without dying …..

And yes everyone, I did not type wrongly. There are **FIVE**, yes, **FIVE **UFOs that just landed in Tokyo, not four like in the movie. Who are they? Truth be told, I still haven't finalised my list. So you guys still have a chance to influence the who the Five coming Autobots are EXCEPT Optimus Prime. So actually you have four autobots to influence me. I have a pretty good idea of who I want to put but I leave this part to you to influence me. Just as long as its Generation 1, not from the Super God Masterforce, Headmasters, Victory, Zone, Armada, Minicons or any of the other crap that came out after the original Generation 1 ended in America in 1987. Kindly state what vehicle and make as well as it helps me due to my limited knowledge of cars.

Oh yeah, music credits:

'_Lies'_ by Evanascence

'_Not alone'_ by Mcfly

'_The Touch' _by Stan Bush (yeah I know I've used him three times but what can I say? He's song is the best and is THE Transfomer song

'_True to your heart' _by 98 degrees

Thanks for reading my story. Goodnight and God bless you all.


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping secrets

**More than meets the eye (15/7/2007)**

**Author's note**

Who's up for some Close Encounters of the Third Kind? Without further ado:

Updated 15/7/2007 – Made some minor amendments to grammar. Sorry guys.

**Chapter 6: Keeping secrets**

Eventually Kasumi, Ranma and Akane released each other from their group hug. As they were drying their tears, Nabiki repeated her earlier query.

"OK Kasumi, spill it. There's another guy out there you've got the hots for and rescued you tonight. You didn't escape Happosai alone nor did you beat those two up. So what really happened?" Nabiki asked quietly.

Ranma's brain caught up with Nabiki's as well. "Yeah Onee-chan, who's your saviour? We have to thank him."

Kasumi put on her sweet smile. "Do you really want to know who he is?"

"Yes!" the Tendo family and the Saotomes cried.

"Well you can't."

Massive face vaults happened and Kasumi winced at the floor damage she would have to look at later.

"What are you talking about sis? We have to know the whole story tonight. You're going to have to tell it straight if you want to make a police report," Nabiki said.

Kasumi sighed. "This is one secret that I must keep. And all he did was show up and hit Tofu, Gosunkugi and Happosai with his car, then help me return to Nerima."

"Oh come on sis, why the big secret?" Nabiki pressed.

This time Kasumi glared at Nabiki. Really hard. As in _'Batman intimidating criminals' _hard. And it made Nabiki gulp at her big sister.

"As I've said, nobody has the right to know him. He has not given me leave to tell you all. He was a kind and brave stranger that rescued me and wants nothing in return. Is the concept so alien to you Nabiki?" Kasumi asked in an icy voice.

"…… but Kasumi, how can you not tell the police ….," Nabiki stuttered.

"Don't be selfish sister. You merely want to satiate your curiosity, you are not concerned about the police report. Well you do not have the right to know his secret and I expect the rest of you to be silent about him. And no, he is not my secret lover either. We have everything we need to incriminate Happosai, including two accomplices who will confess their crimes."

This brought their attention to somebody who had been momentarily forgotten, Hikaru Gosunkugi. The pale and skinny boy was now making strange noises.

"Ummm, Akane… not there… Oh it feels so good….. suck it ….. Kasumi ….. whos your daddy…." He muttered.

Ranma's battle aura was back. Cracking with his knuckles, he looked at Kasumi and asked politely, "Onee-chan, may I give our dear guest a wake up call?" he winked at

Akane and made a motion with his mouth and his ear. The blue haired girl mirrored his evil grin and got up as well.

Kasumi's sweet smile sent a chill down Nabiki's, Genma's and Soun's spine. "By all means, it is getting a little late." In truth, it was a little more than 8 a.m.

Both of the two sat on either side of Gosunkugi. They put their heads near either side of Gosunkugi's sleeping head.

"HIKARU GOSUNKUGI WAKE UP!" they roared into both ears.

This cause the boy to wake up screaming, and then screaming again as the broken bones announced themselves to him. "ARRRRGGGHHHH" he cried. As soon as the pain subsided, the first thing he noticed was Kasumi's smiling face. The smile mirrored in him as he thought the Happosai's plan had worked, Kasumi was now their sex slave.

"So my dear Kasumi, perhaps an early morning service…." He suddenly realised where he was. In the Tendo dojo. And Kasumi was smiling. His eyes moved and he saw he was surrounded by all the Tendo family. And at both of his sides, were the last two people he wanted to meet, Ranma and Akane, both of them grinning maliciously.

"Onee-chan, can you excuse us to have a little talk with Gosunkugi here? We need to make sure he will give the correct story to the police," Gosunkugi's blood ran cold, not at the word police but at the friendly tone of Akane's voice.

Kasumi's smile did not falter. "Of course. But remember, it doesn't take much to cause him excruciating pain now. All you have to do is press here and there. Like this," and with that, she reached out her hand and squeezed his broken toe."

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed. "Please, spare me, it's all Ranma's fault, he's the cause as always …." he started blaming Ranma for everything that had happened to him as usual.

Ranma looked slightly disappointed that it there was no longer any need to pummel Gosunkugi into a pulp as he was already a pulp. _Oh well, be happy with what you have, _he thought. And with that he grabbed Gosunkugi by his hair and proceeded to drag him, kicking and screaming due to his broken bones to the Dojo to _**talk**_. Akane followed him.

"Nabiki, be a dear and go record Gosunkugi's statement on what happened tonight and make sure it corresponds with my story. Mrs. Ono, could you help Tofu to the Dojo where Nabiki can take down written statements from both of you?"

The two women could only nod and somehow dared not refuse or object to anything that Kasumi said. Mrs. Ono and Kasumi then untied the splints immobilising Tofu and then the elder Ono helped Tofu walk to the dojo, with Nabiki by her side.

The two fathers were dumbfounded by Kasumi's attitude now, which was downright disturbing. They both shivered when Kasumi's attention return to them.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," she said politely and then she stood up and left the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by slowly. After Kasumi finished cooking breakfast, Ranma and Akane returned with a satisfied look on their faces. Nabiki also had three letters printed, each a signed confession and testimony from Dr. Tofu, his mother and Gosunkugi. The doctor and his mother were asked to stay for breakfast.

After that, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki and the two fathers escorted Kasumi, Tofu and his mother as well as Gosunkugi to the nearest police station. The kind hearted girl finally took pity on Gosunkugi and rather than drag him by his broken bones to the police station, Kasumi asked Ranma and Akane to construct a make shift stretcher to carry him. Kasumi had called one of the housewives she knew whose husband was a detective so when they reached the station, there was already a detective and two uniformed police officers waiting for them. She was still in her torn dress but covered up with a big coat borrowed from her father.

The police interrogation was difficult for Kasumi, especially when trying to keep Bumblebee's part a secret but she bore it with gritted teeth as she recounted the night's events. Prior discussion about their testimonies during breakfast ensured that each person's story correlated with each other and no loose ends left, save for the gap which Bumblebee showed up to save the day. She was even subject to a medical checkup with the police station's doctors. Finally, the detective gave up on trying making Kasumi reveal her saviour and release her and the rest of the family. Doctor Tofu and Gosunkugi were incarcerated as expected. When Kasumi offered Mrs. Ono lodging at her house, the elder woman declined, saying that Kasumi had already done too much rescuing her despite her son's dishonourable acts. The two parted ways amicably, with the doctor's mother saying that she would stay at her son's house for the time being.

When they left the police station, one of the police cars followed Kasumi. Kasumi noted it but upon seeing the same logo on the car's door along with the words _"Serve and Protect", _she gave no further notice.

Unknown to both Kasumi and the police car, another set of eyes watched Kasumi.

Despite warning the police of Happosai's attempted crimes, Kasumi was somewhat unconfident about the police abilities, as they never seemed to notice his underwear thefts in the first place, let alone kidnappings and rapes he probably committed in the past. She decided to inform the rest of Nerima's most potent martial artist about Happosai as well. To that end, she dispatched Ranma to Ukyo's restaurant and Akane to the Kuno's estate to inform them to meet with up at the cat café. She also asked Genma to fetch his wife again, who had left the same night when Kasumi went on her 'date'. P-Chan was found by Kasumi on her way to the cat café and she kindly managed to obtain hot water for him to change back to the Lost Boy. He was confused at the state of her torn dress and nearly had a nosebleed as well but Kasumi shed her smiling look and told Ryoga in an icy tone that she had nearly been raped the previous night. This shocked the Lost Boy into speechlessness and he could nothing but follow Kasumi to the Cat café.

By the time she reached the Cat Café, the restaurant had been closed and nearly the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew which consisted of Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Kuno, Kodachi Soun, Genma and even Nodoka had been assembled. All listened in shock and growing fury of Kasumi's adventure and for once, Kuno's righteous fury was truly a righteous fury and he swore with great swagger to bring retribution to Happosai should he come back to Nerima again. The female martial artists were also enraged and tearful and swore to bring justice to Happosai. Once again Kasumi pleaded with them not to kill Happosai, even though she knew that only Cologne would most likely have that capability, but to bring word to one another so that they could corner him and make sure he didn't escape if he came back to Nerima.

For the fist time in history, all of Ranma's fiancées (and suitor) and rivals came to an agreement. Even Kasumi was surprised at how they easily agreed, especially when it happened to her, a person who rarely participated in Nerima's misadventures. In a way, she felt happy that despite being a background character in Ranma's chaotic life, all of them cared for her one way or another.

As the discussion drew to an end, Cologne spoke, "Kasumi, may I have a word with you in private?"

This drew some concern from Ranma but Kasumi asked him to kindly wait outside while she conversed with Cologne.

When the others had exited the restaurant. Cologne sat next to Kasumi and put a shrivelled hand on Kasumi's.

"Child, you were very lucky tonight. It amazes me that you still have the strength to not only endure it but to take the trouble to warn all of us, especially when we have done so much ill to your family in the past," Cologne said kindly.

Kasumi sighed. "Praise God that I wasn't truly raped. But the fate that could have befallen me last night shook me to the core of my soul, making me wonder if he has not done this before."

"He has," Cologne quietly answered.

Kasumi looked at Cologne who was now staring at the table intently. "You were his victim before weren't you? Happosai mentioned that you were one of his conquests before."

The grip on her staff tightened until her knuckles became white. "Yes I was. I was young, foolish and thought I was the best in the world. I was wrong. Fortunately for me, my enslavement only lasted ten years but what a decade it was."

"Why didn't you tell us if he had done this before?" Kasumi asked.

Cologne sighed. "That is a mistake I regret greatly now. While he was in China, he was a hunted fugitive for our tribe but when he escaped to Japan, we decided not to pursue him and mainly made sure that he would never enter China again. Moreover when I came to … _**persuade **_Ranma to become Shampoo's wife, I was keeping a close eye on his activities. Unfortunately, it appears I didn't pay enough attention if he was able to plan and kidnap you like that."

Kasumi shivered at the thought of Cologne enduring ten years of rape and instinctively hugged her. The Elder Amazon was surprised by the reaction but eventually relaxed and patted Kasumi's hand.

"Kasumi, I am still to blame for not warning you all the extent of his perversity. Especially when you were all living under the same roof. I put all of you in danger because of my pride and shame," Cologne said.

Kasumi shook her head. "Enough is enough Elder, the past is gone and beneath us. In this matter, I will forgive you easily. With two martial artists powerful enough to defeat Happosai, nobody expected him to do something like this. And if you had truly gone through ten years of what Happosai intended to do to me, I can also understand your shame for not revealing your weakness. It would not have helped your standing with Ranma if he had known how you were caught at your moment of weakness, especially with that inflated male chauvinistic attitude of his."

Cologne was touched by Kasumi's kindness and wondered how she could have missed such a sweet-tempered girl in the past. In the end, she decided that it was probably for the best. Otherwise, she would have determined that instead of Akane being the main obstacle for killing, Kasumi would be the prime target due to the girl's beauty and sweet nature, the perfect model of a Japanese housewife.

This made her go through the next part of the conversation with more reluctance, as she was already more aware of some part of Kasumi's story than Kasumi herself realised.

"It was fortunate for you that you were saved immediately. I can only thank the love of my mother who was then the Matriarch of the Amazon tribe who persistently tracked Happosai across China before finally managing to find me. It must have been a powerful martial artist to have saved you from the lights of Happosai."

Kasumi then became more guarded as she realised that she was being steered towards discussing Bumblebee. "Yes elder," she said carefully.

"You haven't yet mentioned anything about the dashing gentleman who rescued you," Cologne asked. Somehow during the discussion with the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the question had not been asked due to everyone being enraged by Happosai's deeds.

"Elder, my saviour requested anonymity and I swore to keep his secret. Please don't ask me Elder as I would hate to lie to anyone. He was a kind stranger whom I only helped a bit yet he risked his life and even identity to save me," she said.

Cologne sighed and turned to face Kasumi. "My dear girl, a single car hit does not kill or incapacitate one such as Happosai. That your friend defeated him even after hitting with his car indicates an extremely powerful martial artist. Or even some other being. As one of the most powerful martial artist in Japan and China, it concerns me that a completely unknown person has, in a single encounter, defeated the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts. The security of my tribe here and even at home is compromised by a completely unknown martial artists. Therefore I implore you to let me speak to this person. I would most certainly not hurt him, not after you told us how he rescued you."

"I'm sorry Elder. I can say no more about him. All I can say is that he is no threat to your tribe, or to anyone of us," Kasumi said.

"How can you be so sure Kasumi? By your account, he seems to be a very recent friend since you referred to him as a kind stranger in several parts of your story. He may have rescued you but it doesn't mean he doesn't have any secrets," Cologne challenged Kasumi.

Kasumi looked at Cologne in the eye. "I may not be three hundred years old respected Elder. But I believe in my own judgement when I say he is of noble character who has done so much good for me in return for a little help for fixing his car. I can only ask that you trust me Elder. Forgive me but my lips are sealed unless you provide me evidence beyond reasonable doubt that he is evil," she said.

Cologne saw the steel in Kasumi's eye and knew that the girl believed everything that she said with all of her heart. Unknown to Kasumi, Cologne had picked up the emphasis Kasumi seemed to have made when she said the word 'car' and now had a burning suspicion which she had to consult with her Council back in China. But for now, she would accept Kasumi's word, which was worth all the diamonds in the world.

"You truly are a good friend to keep secret not only from your family but the police and myself. I pray that I myself would have the honour of meeting your friend one day," she said. "Now please, I don't want you to cook lunch and dinner in your state. Please accept a free lunch and dinner from me Kasumi. And I won't take no for an answer," Cologne stayed sternly.

Kasumi smiled. "Very well Elder, I accept your offer."

"SHAMPOO, MOUSSE, RANMA, COME TO THE KITCHEN NOW!" Cologne shouted as she prepared to make a feast for her guest.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was seven p.m. when Kasumi heard Bumblebee's car engine from her room. She looked out of the window and saw the familiar black striped yellow car in front of her house. Quickly, she climbed out of room and walked across the roof to get to a ladder that she had earlier placed next to the wall quickly and stealthily, which was a big feat for her as she had gone back to wearing her dress, this time her usual shoulderless ones with her apron still worn over it. Her heart beat with excitement at Bumblebee's promise that he would reveal his true identity and intentions tonight.

She hated to do anything to manipulate her family but she truly wanted this to be a meaningful night without interference, especially from Nabiki and Uncle Genma which she felt would compromise Bumblebee's existence greatly. During dinner, she sprinkled a little sleeping powder into Nabiki's and Genma's rice portion. This resulted in both of them retiring to their rooms shortly after the meal finished. Kasumi even entered their rooms to make sure they were sound asleep. Ranma, Akane, Nodoka and Soun were in the living room watching television.

She hurriedly went out of the house and entered Bumblebee, briefly noticing the same police car as before behind Bumblebee. The two cars then proceed to drive into the heart of Tokyo.

_**"Are you….. well Kasumi? How ….did your …… day go"**_Bumblebee asked in the same croaking voice. Kasumi was saddened as she was once again reminded of the Bumblebee's difficulty in speaking

Kasumi smiled and recounted the day's events.

"I did it Bumblebee, I can't believe I actually got everyone to agree on something," she said ecstatically.

_**"People ….. tend to have ….more …. things in common than they ….. expect. We …… are all more alike …….. then we …… are different. …… You merely brought out …… the best in ……. them….. There is…. more ….. than….. meets the …… eye about ….. all of us."**_

"I couldn't have done it without you Bumblebee. You're the best friend a girl could have," she said, meaning every word of it.

_**"My …. understanding of …. Earth women indicates …. that jewelry……. are what …… girls like, not …… cars," **_Bumblebee remarked.

"Well, you most certainly aren't a car aren't you?" she smiled as she kissed the honker. Bumblebee's response was a burst of speed from sixty kilometres per hour to two hundred kilometres an hour in two seconds, throwing her back in her seat in shock but she eventually relaxed and enjoy the ride.

The police car in their rear could only wonder at Bumblebee's strange sudden change of speed and hurried to match it.

Twenty minutes later, the two cars were in Tokyo bay. Driving slowly and with dimly lit headlights, they eventually came to an abandoned steel factory. At Bumblebee's request, Kasumi exited the car and went to the gates. Somehow, the gates were unlocked and all she needed to do was push the gates open. It was a hard and dirty work but Kasumi didn't mind. The two cars went into the factory and Bumblebee beckoned to her to leave the gate open. Just as she entered the gate she heard the sound of other automobiles arriving at the gates.

By the time Bumblebee stopped the car and opened the door for her to exit under the cover of one of the steel factory's abandoned manufacturing plant, she found that a small fleet of cars had been assembled from behind her. Fortunately she had spent the rest of the remaining day shortly after lunch with the Chinese Amazons familiarising herself on as many car models as she could read and find out through surfing the web in Nabiki's computer.

She finally recognised Bumblebee as an old Prince R380-I, an old race car dating back to 1968. She next saw the police car following her, which she saw was a sleek Nissan Skyline GT-R. Like most Japanese police cars, it was painted in white and black colouring, the only thing which stood out was the small logo next to the words _Serve and Protect_.

The next car that caught her attention was the large red Toyota Hilux pickup truck, which was probably the biggest car in the lot. Next to it was a green Hummer, which came as a surprise to Kasumi as she thought that it was an American car, not often found in Japan.

A sudden vroom made her jump a little and to her delight, a sleek and beautiful Mazda RX-7 drove into the factor. It was silver in colour and was easily the most good-looking car among the group, save for Bumblebee for which she though was still the best due to his classic look. She could have sworn that she heard one of the cars whisper '_**show off'**_ under its breath. His entrance was then followed up by a red and white ambulance.

All of the cars parked in a semi-circle with Kasumi in the middle. Kasumi gulped as she swallowed the fact that there were five vehicles in the room that were of Bumblebee's kin.

Bright light came on from her back. '_Make that six', _she thought to herself before turning to face the newest addition.

She thought the Toyota Hi-Lux would be the biggest car. She was wrong. Coming at her from another entrance into the steel plant, was a massive Peterbilt Carrier now rolling into the plant. Kasumi gulped as the massive vehicle drew nearer before it stopped two meters from her. And when it stopped, it transformed.

All of a sudden, it seemed to Kasumi that the entire steel factory had become operational again as the factory was filled with the sound of folding metal and mechanical whirring. It was then that Kasumi became witness to the mass transformation of all seven vehicles of the group.

Bumblebee was as cool as ever, his predominantly yellow scheme making him more striking than the others.

The Toyota Hilux transformed into a robot with massive arms, with what she surmised to be huge guns stored under its elbows. The face that accompanied its head looked slightly feline and gave the impression of an old grizzled warrior.

Like the Hilux, the ambulance's robot face was also old but had much more gentle features. It's robot form was fairly muscular but the red and white scheme coupled with the red cross on its shoulders gave it an almost non-threatening aesthetic, barring the fact that it was a giant robot.

The Humvee's robot form was the most humanoid of the group and its face was easily the most humanlike, almost handsome if Kasumi was anyone to judge. On his shoulder sat a small pointed object that looked like a massive telescope.

The Mazda's transformation into a humanoid form was like seeing a break-dancer suddenly leap out of the car without transforming. He was the smallest and most lean looking among the group, the front of the car forming its chest. The police car's robot form also resembled the Mazda save for its bigger size as well as the face features. Whereas the Mazda's face was youthful and even mischievous (after it transformed, it seemed to wink at Kasumi), the police car's face was sombre and mournful, as though it expected the world to end any minute.

But none of their transformations seem to rival the truck's which took the longest and Kasumi realised, towered above all the rest. Eventually the transformation was complete, revealing a humanoid form with mostly blue legs and red flame like patterns on his torso and arms. Despite it's huge size, the massive robot got down to one knee and brought it's head down to look at Kasumi as low as he could without kowtowing. Kasumi was struck not so much by its face but its eyes. Even though from the outside it looked like blue lights shining out of two circular constructs, when Kasumi looked straight into the shining blue orbs, it was as though she was looking at the robot's own soul. Looking into those eyes, it seemed like a bottomless ocean, full of life and wisdom beyond compare, as well as a terrible sadness that wrenched her heart.

To her surprise, the other pair of eyes seemed to have come to the same conclusion about her, if she could the way its facial expressions moved correctly. The being actually had a mouth which now spoke.

_**"You have my thanks and gratitude for giving aid to one of my comrades. My name is Optimus Prime. I and my fellow Autobots come in peace,"**_ a deep and baritone voice spoke from its lips. It then offered its right finger to Kasumi.

It took a while for Kasumi to break away from Optimus' eyes but eventually, she smiled shyly and reached out with her right hand to take the finger. To her surprise, despite the metallic feeling of its skin, the metal felt warm, almost like a living being. She chided herself for thinking like that knowing within the next few minutes, her definition of a living being would change drastically.

"Tendo Kasumi. Nice to meet you," she replied.

To be continued….

**Author's notes**

Yawwnnn, it's 4:30am from where I am and I've got church 4 hours from now. So I beg for your leave now and wish you all goodnight from whatever time zone you are. I'm too tired to say introduce the Autobots now. However, I'm adopting Optimus latest movie ook for my story.

And before anybody asks, yes, there are seven Autobots there. Where the seventh comes from, I've decided to take Galen's advice to make Bumblebee and Ratchet already on Earth before the new arrival of the five additional Autobots. My heart compelled me in the end to put Ratchet in even though I didn't plan for him.

Yaawwwwn, goodnight and God bless you all.


	7. Chapter 7: A Hidden War

**More than meets the eye (17/7/2007)**

**Author's note**

Made a few amendments to Chapter 6. Somebody mentioned it wouldn't make sense or be wise of Kasumi to drug her entire family, so I'm going to have her drug the only two persons who might sell the information to the highest bidder: Nabiki and Genma.

Many thanks to Isumo for proofreading this chapter.

**Chapter 7: A Hidden War**

After shaking hands with Optimus, or rather Optimus' finger, the huge Autobot leader proceeded to introduce the rest of his comrades.

_**"You already know Bumblebee, one of the most valiant soldiers I've ever had the honour of commanding. He has been on your planet for sometime so believe me when I say that for him to trust and befriend you is a very special occasion as he has not befriended anyone since his arrival. And from now on, he will be your guardian,"**_ Optimus said, gesturing to the yellow robot who smiled and started moving his legs and punching his fists like a boxer.

"I kind of guessed he was here for a long time since he transforms into such an old model. If I may ask, why was he sent here to Earth? Actually, may I know why all of you are here?" she asked politely.

_**"Patience Kasumi. As the strangers here, it would be more polite to introduce ourselves before coming to our true purposes."**_

Kasumi nodded and looked to the grizzled warrior with the massive guns next to Bumblebee.

_**"My security officer and assault specialist, Ironhide,"**_ Kasumi was about to say her greetings when the Autobot's arms suddenly transformed to reveal the massive guns forming on top of his elbows. Both of them were pointed at Kasumi.

_**"You like what you see, little lady?"**_ he gruffly asked, obviously referring to his guns. This prompted Bumblebee to smack him on the head to stop him from aiming at Kasumi. _**"Oww, what was that for?"**_

_**"That's ….. no way….. to treat…. a lady…… Chromia …… nearly turned … you to ….. scrap…… metal when….. you did….. that …to her… on …. your….. first date….. or don't ….. you remember …. me rescuing ….. your …… circuits …… from …… her?" **_despite his croaking voice, it did not lessen the yellow robot's annoyance.

Ironhide harrumphed and holstered his guns. _**"Women, they never appreciate the good things in life,"**_this prompted another glare from Bumblebee.

_**"Easy Ironhide, Bumblebee," **_Optimus interjected. He then grinned at Kasumi. _**"Don't mind him, he never was a …. What's the human expression? Ah yes, a ladies man,"**_ Optimus actually chuckled and Kasumi joined him even though she was rather surprised at the notion that they were actually talking about female robots. Being the polite girl that she was, she stored this away as a question later.

_**"My intergalactic diplomatic officer and scout, codename designation Hound," **_he gestured at the robot that had transformed from a Hummer. Like Optimus, he also got down on one knee and extended his hand. As he was a great deal smaller than Optimus, he actually got three fingers together to shake Kasumi's hand.

_**"It is a great pleasure to meet you ma'am. Earth's culture is extremely fascinating indeed, I hope this will become a mutually beneficial learning experience for both of us," **_he was almost excited to actually talk to Kasumi, leading her to believe that she was the first human he had actually spoken to since coming to Earth.

"The pleasure is all mine Hound. It isn't everyday a girl gets to have company from not one but seven Autobots," she replied. Hound smiled widely and then to Kasumi's surprise and delight, a yellow rose suddenly sprung from one of his fingers. The simple gesture of friendship warmed Kasumi's heart as she took the rose and gave Hound and even brighter smile if it was possible, causing Hound's silver face to actually darken to mocha silver, almost as though he was blushing.

The next to be introduced was the police car. _**"This is Prowl, my first lieutenant and military strategist," **_Optimus said. Seeing the dour and unsmiling Autobot not moving or acknowledging Optimus introduction, she nevertheless immediately gave a deep Japanese bow that Prowl responded with a curt nod of his head. Kasumi sensed something troubling the Autobot deep in its heart so decided not to press for conversation apart from a friendly smile after the bow.

_**"And he is ….."**_the Autobot leadernever finished his sentence because as soon as Kasumi shifted her eyes away from Prowl, she found her hand had been taken by the robot Mazda RX-7, who was also on his knees and now had some sort of visor covering his eyes, almost like sunglasses.

_**"Ah bonjour, mademoiselle. Tu es tres jolie. Je t'aime," **_the Autobot said in a husky voice and then proceeded to plant a metallic kiss on the back of her hand.

This time, Kasumi really did look blank, because she didn't understand a word of what the Autobot was saying.

The Autobot's jaw dropped when he noticed Kasumi's blank look. _**"No way man, why ain't she responding? That is supposed to be the language of loooooovvvvee… The Earth chicks are all supposed to dig this,"**_ the Autobot cried.

Bumblebee walked next to the Autobot. _**"………… Jazz?"**_

_**"What, can't you see I'm busy?" **_Jazz was too distracted with figuring out Kasumi's blank look and so failed to notice Bumblebee lifting his right arm up in the air.

CRASH! Kasumi winced as the yellow Autobot brought his hand down and crashed it unto Jazz's head, knocking him face flat on the ground unconscious.

Optimus merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _**"Kasumi, I present to you the Autobot's version of a hentai, Jazz. Otherwise he is one of my best warriors and leader of special operations."**_

Prowl snorted. _**"When he isn't busy flirting with females of every species in the galaxy,"**_ the senior Autobot said disdainfully.

"Uhm OK," Kasumi wasn't quite sure what to say. Despite the previous night's incident, Jazz's flirtation struck her more as strange rather than perverted or even humorous.

"_**And last of all, our medical officer Ratchet, who along with Bumblebee, has been on your planet for a number of years now learning of your species biology," **_the medical Autobot was staring at Kasumi intently.

"_**Kasumi dear, would you please step forward?" **_he instructed. Kasumi was confused and somewhat scared at what the medical officer would find. _**"May I have your consent to examine your physical being?"**_

Kasumi blushed, thinking of the intimate medical examination she had endured earlier in the police station. "Could we do it somewhere private… Doctor Ratchet."

The Autobot laughed. _**"Oh not that kind of examination my dear Kasumi. Basically I'll just look at you right here and determine exactly what's wrong with you. Now hold still for awhile, this will only take a second. Oh and just call me Ratchet, the doctor suffix is unnecessary," **_he said. His eyes suddenly glowed and a beam of light shot out of his eyes and enveloped Kasumi. When the light shut off, he used his left arm to gently take Kasumi's elbow.

"_**Kasumi, did you have any injections lately?"**_

She suddenly remembered the injection that Happosai had given to her but the medical examination had shown nothing wrong with her blood stream. She whispered to Ratchet, "Yes, last night Happosai injected something into me. I don't know what it is though and police doctors don't know as well."

"_**Come to see me afterwards and I'll sort you out. Don't worry, it's nothing I can't fix," **_Ratchet smiled at Kasumi.

Optimus then said, _**"Well Kasumi, now you know all of us. Now I expect that you have some questions."**_

Kasumi turned back to face the leader of the Autobots. "First of all, may I know what you are? You seem to be highly advance robots to me but you also seem to have personalities that are, well, too human to be just robots programmed with advanced Artificial Intelligence."

"_**We are not robots in the sense that you understand. For you, a robot is a construct that fulfils a certain task and has a certain degree of autonomy in doing it. We are Autonomous Robotic Lifeforms, creations given life by the Matrix. We do not reproduce in the same manner as you do but suffice to say, we Autobots regard ourselves as living organisms like yourself. We hail from the planet Cybertron, a planet far away from Earth, thousands of light-years away," **_Optimus said.

Kasumi slowly absorbed the information. "Then may I ask now, why are you here?"

"_**We come looking for an artefact which belongs to us. As well as prevent Megatron and the Decepticons from finding it," **_Optimus said.

The eldest Tendo sister felt cold when she heard the name Megatron. "What is this artefact you seek? Why is it so important to you? Who or what is Megatron and the Decepticons?" Kasumi asked.

Optimus' eyes suddenly glowed brighter than usual and then shot out twin beams of light that went straight into Kasumi's eyes. The girl's eyes widened in shock then went into a trance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kasumi was floating in outer space. She found that she could still breathe and looked around her. And then she saw the planet below her._

_The voice of Optimus Prime sounded in the void, __**"Long ago when your planet was still young, our race built a mighty empire. In the beginning there was peace as our race learnt to travel the stars, building mighty works in all of our colonies and worlds, though none were as illustrious as our home planet of Cybertron. United, we were the most advanced race in the cosmos and the peace of our civilisation extended to all of our dominions." **__Kasumi suddenly found herself transported to the world, standing atop a tower overlooking a massive city that covered the landscape as far as the eye can see. She looked down and saw numerous Autobots going about their daily lives, almost like the citizens of Tokyo. She saw Autobot males and females, which were more or less Autobots with feminine human features on their faces happily going through their lives while other Autobots constructed mighty buildings and towers, beautiful and designed for the various functions of the Cybertronian city. It was almost a picture perfect scenery of a peaceful race of robots._

"_**Life for our race, as well as our powers of transformation comes from the Autobot Matrix of Leadership,"**__ Optimus suddenly appeared sitting beside her, his feet dangling off the edge of the tower. He then turned to Kasumi and then she saw his chest open to reveal a glowing object in his chest. __**"In Earth terms, this is our Holy Cross, the closest thing we have to a religious artefact, only we do not worship it but acknowledge it as the source of our life. From whence it came nobody knows but from it came the first Autobot. And with it, our race became strong and arose as the greatest civilisation the galaxy had ever seen."**_

_The light of the day suddenly darkened into night. __**"But like all things good, it must come to an end."**_

_She suddenly saw massive explosions throughout the city. Buildings and monuments as tall as Mount Everest collapsed in burning infernos spreading death and destruction to thousands of square kilometres around them. The screams deafened her and she wept as she saw the thousands perish in the destruction. She then watched in horror as she saw armies of thousands of Autobots emerge from the destruction and promptly started killing all the other Autobots. _

_An unholy roar filled the air and Kasumi realised it was coming from right behind her on the tower where she was standing. She turned around and saw a vision from hell. Standing thirty feet tall, was the most evil and demonic looking Autobot she had ever seen. It was silver and had claw like hands and legs, sharp features that looked like anything it touched would be cut. Its right arm had a huge flail attached to it which he twirled around and round, all the while laughing maniacally while his left hand, to her horror held the head of an unknown Autobot. The expression on the Autobot's face was one of abject terror. She looked at the evil Autobot before her, noting the demonic face with red eyes and sharp teeth partially concealed and protected by a silver helmet. And upon that helmet was an emblem that was unlike that of Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots standing before her now._

"_**Yes Kasumi, you are now looking at the traitor of our race. Megatron desired the power of the Matrix for the purpose of conquest whereas before, our race protected our dominions from hostile aliens. He seeks to conquer the rest of the galaxy and subjugate all other sentient beings as his slaves. To this end, he tore our race in two and created the new faction known as the Decepticons, like minded Autobots who betrayed the noble principles of our once mighty empire and became obsessed with conquest."**_

_Kasumi continued to watch as the planetary war escalated to catastrophic proportions until the smoke from the perpetual destruction darkened the atmosphere permanently. Everywhere there were pits of fire spewing magma all over the place and instead of beautiful cities now stood charred and blackened desolation, broken only by groups of Autobots and Decepticons fighting one another. The image of Megatron in front of Kasumi gave another roar and jumped off the tower into the midst of a battle, slaughtering the Autobots in droves as none dared to face him and retreated screaming even as he cut them down._

"_**In the end, our war consumed our planet and drove our race to near extinction. Until today, fewer than fifty Decepticons and Autobots remain. Our beloved planet is now a dead planet, devoid of life, techno or organic," **__he whispered._

_Kasumi was in tears as she bore witness to the destruction of the Autobot civilisation. "But what has this to do with our world? Why don't you use the Matrix to create new Autobots and revitalise your society?" she asked Optimus who was still beside her._

_Optimus sighed. __**"It is what I would do and in truth, that is exactly what Megatron wants. Unfortunately he wants the Matrix to create Decepticons in his image, cruel, savage and subservient to his will instead of the free sparks which is the natural creation of the Matrix. But though the Matrix bears the sparks of our creation, including the sparks of Autobots long dead to which they return to the Matrix, as well as new sparks to be born as new Autobots, it can be manipulated by a Key. We call this artefact the Key to Vector Sigma. It is the key that is used to activate the Matrix to give new life to Autobots. And Megatron seeks this key to bend the Matrix of Creation to his twisted view of what an Autobot should be, in other words he wishes to not only use it and the Matrix to create new Decepticons, but to commit the greatest blasphemy of all: reprogramming all free Autobots to his will."**_

_Kasumi gasped at the implication of the noble Optimus Prime being turned into a maniacal bloodthirsty robot, along with Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots she had just met._

"_**As we continued to lose Autobots to Decepticon victories, I eventually came to a decision that Megatron could not obtain either the Matrix nor the Key to Vector Sigma. To this end, I committed the safekeeping of the Matrix to myself and the Key to my greatest warrior at the time, Skyfire. I scattered the Autobots and ordered Skyfire to escape far away into the reaches of the galaxy beyond Megatron's reach. I had hoped that Megatron would assume that both the Key and Matrix were with me and would pursue me rather than Skyfire. But this turned out to be my greatest mistake. Skyfire was pursued instead and killed, but not before launching the key into the far reaches of space, beyond the range and knowledge of our race. Megatron was furious and searched the galaxy for the key for countless millennia. Eventually, he found it on your planet, Earth."**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene before Kasumi's eyes blurred and all of a sudden she found herself back in the steel factory, sitting on the floor with tears coursing through her face. The other Autobots she saw also looked extremely sad, with Jazz somehow being the most melancholic of them and actually appeared to be crying through his covered face. Prowl looked even more grim than possible and Bumblebee was making a wailing sound with his damaged voice box.

Kasumi looked at Optimus and the sorrow in his eyes made it almost unbearable to gaze into his eye but Kasumi held her gaze.

"I know that there is nothing I can say that can remotely describe your sorrow but for what it's worth, I am so sorry for your loss Optimus Prime," she whispered.

The Autobot leader shook his head. _**"There is nothing for you to be sorry about Kasumi. Our own arrogance and pride brought this end to our race."**_

Silence reigned for awhile and Kasumi finally continued her question. "But if Megatron came to Earth and found the Key to Vector Sigma, why hasn't he attacked you yet? Or why hasn't he started to conquer Earth yet?"

Optimus sighed. _**"That part of the history is why the rest of us have come here to discover."**_

Ratchet then spoke, _**"You probably think that Bumblebee and I have only been in Japan for the past forty years of your time. This is wrong; we have travelled to the four corners of your planet trying to find both Megatron and the Key to Vector Sigma. Until a few days ago, we found nothing. Japan was our last place to search and then, Bumblebee made two important discoveries."**_

Kasumi looked at Bumblebee. "Did you find the Key to Vector Sigma?" she asked.

"_**In a fashion. He managed to access your government's network and uncovered clues that if interpreted correctly, suggests that the Key to Vector Sigma is located here in Japan. But he found something more disturbing. He discovered the Decepticons on Earth." **_

To say that she was horrified was an understatement. "The Decepticons are here now?"

"_**Yes Kasumi. And that is why we've come. If we have uncovered clues that the Key to Vector Sigma is located here, the Decepticons know as well. But for the Decepticons to actually come here, it means that Megatron is somewhere on this planet as well, hiding or imprisoned by powers beyond even our comprehension," **_Optimus said.

"But I thought you said that you needed both the Matrix and the Key to create new Autobots or Decepticons," she stated.

"_**The two used together would create a live Autobot or Decepticon. But the Key to Vector Sigma also has other terrible powers: one is to turn organic lifeforms into technological constructs. The second is creating robotic constructs out of your existing technology, only without the sparks that makes us sentient and alive," **_Ratchet answered.

"But even if he creates robots with no personalities ……" Kasumi slowly thought out aloud.

"…_**.. those robots can still be reprogrammed as drones. They would not be privy to a true Autobot's abilities nor will they be able to think beyond their programming but Megatron and the Decepticons would still be able to create a new army for themselves,"**_Optimus finished Kasumi's line of thought. _**"And with such an army he would be able to take over your country and move on to the next, wiping out all organic life to create his mechanical army and eventually cover your entire world with mindless automatons. And with this, he will be able to expand his army to the galaxy and enslave all life."**_

Kasumi was truly afraid that such terrible beings were now not only on her world but also in the same country, or even in Nerima itself.

"If the Decepticons are here, why haven't they started conquering the planet?" Kasumi asked.

Optimus smiled. _**"You underestimate your planet's technology level. Why do we disguise ourselves as Earth vehicles? It is because a full military strike against such a small number of us will most likely defeat us, Autobot or Decepticon. We are not invulnerable Kasumi. Remember that somewhere on this world, Megatron lies imprisoned. The United States of America in particular, has much developed a respectable amount of weaponry that even Megatron cannot withstand should they attack him. This is why we, and the Decepticons as well, disguise ourselves as your vehicles to prevent detection from your military."**_

Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief that the Autobots were somewhat confident in Earth's ability to defend itself from the Decepticons. But she realised it meant that the Autobots could be killed by her own people as well.

She looked at Optimus. "So what will you do now that you are here Optimus?" she asked.

"_**For now, we search for the Key. And we make sure that you and Mrs. Ono remain safe as the two of you are the only ones who have borne witness to our existence. From tomorrow onwards, the Autobots will roll out throughout Japan to search for the Key."**_

Kasumi frowned. "But Happosai has also seen Bumblebee," she cried.

"_**That is a troubling factor but nothing we can do about now. Besides, even if we are discovered, we have first contact protocols. But at all cost, we must recover the Key before the Decepticons do. And if possible, find out about the fate of Megatron as well."**_

Optimus Prime then turned to Kasumi. _**"I am so sorry Kasumi, that our war has spilled over into your world. For what it's worth, I and the Autobots, swear to protect the human race from Megatron and the Decepticons. We will do everything in our power to stop the Decepticons from destroying your race and expel them from your world. I would die first before seeing your world pay for the mistakes of my race and our war. But we cannot do this alone. Will you help us, Kasumi in our quest to recover the Key and defeat the Decepticons on your world?"**_

The prospect of herself becoming embroiled in a war that could very well engulf her world intimidated Kasumi. After all, she was just a housewife who had just nearly been raped and was in charge of a household full of miscreants. But she remembered her promise to Bumblebee, that she would no longer cower behind fear and ignorance, that she would do the right thing and take a stand no matter the cost. She caught Bumblebee looking at her, almost pleading with her and her resolve was strengthened.

"Yes Optimus Prime, I will help you save my world. For the sake of my loved ones, my family and my world, I will help you in your fight to end this war on my world." She then saw sun rays penetrate the glass windows of the factory and realised in shock that she had been gone the entire night again. The fatigue of not sleeping for two days finally caught up with her and she swooned. Before she could hit the floor, she found herself enveloped by the warm hand of Optimus Prime. Instantly she fell asleep.

Bumblebee walked to Optimus and gazed at the sleeping beauty in Optimus's hand. Optimus Prime sighed. _**"The poor girl has had a lot to take in tonight. It amazes me that her mind can take so much and not be driven insane. She is so sweet and gentle, yet strong as steel. You know Bumblebee, she reminds me of Elita"**_

Bumblebee chuckled. _**"As …… strange as ……. it may sound……. after all she ……..has seen ……..in her …….own home …….giant …….transforming robots coming …….. out of the ……sky may actually ……..seem …….quite mild compared …….to what …….she's used to …….seeing.**_

Optimus shook his head. _**"This world is indeed full of surprises. If the war against the Decepticons doesn't take up all of our time, this may be a good place to rejuvenate our sparks. I pray that we can before all hell breaks loose on us."**_

To be continued.

**Author's notes**

Just to translate what Jazz was saying to Kasumi.

_Greetings fair lady, You are very pretty, I like you._


	8. Chapter 8: Intro to Japanese Cuisine

**More than meets the eye (17/7/2007)**

**Author's note**

Well, this will be a shorter chapter but I wanted to try Kasumi interacting with the Autobots. And I decided to pick the most difficult one to try out first. Hope it comes out well in writing. So without further ado….

**Chapter 8: Introduction to Japanese Cuisine**

It was 12a.m. when three vehicles parked in front of the Tendo dojo. One was a Peterbilt Carrier, the other was an old Prince racing car while the third was a police car. The huge Peterbilt Carrier then transformed into a towering thirty-foot robot. Optimus carefully inspected the house to see if anyone was still awake. When he signalled that the coast was clear, the Prince's car door opened and the huge robot carefully lifted the sleeping girl from inside. Bumblebee then transformed and he carefully took the girl from Optimus' hand before tiptoeing into the house garden, where he went to Kasumi's bedroom whose window had been left opened and gently deposited her in her own bed. As an afterthought, he took the bed's blankets and managed to cover Kasumi with his hand in the room. He then reached into a compartment at his hip and extracted a small bag and put it on Kasumi's table. Once done, he stepped out of the house garden and transformed back into a car.

_**"Bumblebee, Prowl, I leave Kasumi's protection in your hands. We don't know when the man Happosai might return to finish what he started, nor do we know if the Decepticons know about her meeting us. If they do, they will try to silence her. She has already established a credible reputation and will likely to be successful if she attempts to warn the authorities of our existence. We must protect her until we retrieve the Key and take it back to Cybertron, hopefully with the Decepticons following us. Only then will this world be saved. I will not have another planet be destroyed by our war,"**_ Optimus instructed.

The police car spoke, _**"I can't believe you are assigning not one but two of your soldiers to babysitting duty. This woman hasn't done that much for us. Why do you waste so much resources and time? The Decepticons are here, we need all our manpower to track down the Key now."**_

Optimus shook his head. _**"You and Bumblebee can still do it here while the rest of us spread out and cover Japan. If I interpret Bumblebee's report correctly though, I would say that our search is almost over, and the Key is located somewhere in Tokyo. This woman has earned our protection Prowl, by keeping Bumblebee's secret even in light of what happened to her. She risked losing her criminal case by not revealing her saviour and has done everything in her power to conceal his existence from her family and friends. And she has offered us friendship and trust right after meeting with us even though we have given her no reason to trust us."**_

_**"I wouldn't mind if she was a member of the Japanese Self Defence Force but how is she going to help us? She's an unmarried housewife living in a ward which is home to the most chaotic situations. You wouldn't believe most of the police reports I've accessed regarding property damage in the area. Most of which are caused by humans when they look like artillery damage. This is not a safe place Optimus, to put our trust in," **_Prowl protested.

_**"Prowl, sometimes we must look beyond our fighting and find something else to fight for. You and I both know that as long as the Key and the Matrix exists, this war will never end. If Megatron comes and I cannot defeat him, then the choice is clear: the Matrix and the Key must be destroyed," **_Optimus said sadly.

The police car was stunned. _**"You would let the fate of this world supersede the revitalisation of our race?"**_

Optimus clenched his fists. _**"Yes. But one way or another, I am bringing Megatron down with me."**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi woke up at the sound of knocking on her door. She groggily stood up, pushing the stray hairs covering her face and then yawned and stretched at the same time. When she looked at the time, it was 8.30 a.m. It took her a minute to finally realise how late it was. Normally she cooked breakfast by 8 a.m. for her family before her sisters and Ranma went to school. She had a horrible premonition when a burning smell reached her nose.

"Oh my," she cried as she leapt out of her bed. She found that she was still clad in the previous day's clothes and decided to leave it as it is. She opened the door and was greeted by Nabiki, who although already dressed in her school uniform, was still half asleep and looked as though she had partied through the night without sleeping. _'Sorry Nabiki,' _she thought to herself.

"Nee-chan, can you please sort those two out? Akane and Ranma are at it again," Nabiki groggily said. Kasumi nodded and proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen where she heard rising voices.

The picture was more or less the same whenever Akane went into the kitchen, which was to say most of the kitchen was in an utter state of upheaval, with lots of smoke in the air, far more food scraps on the floor than should be possible for making a simple breakfast, unwashed pots and pans again too many for cooking breakfast and last of all, Ranma and Akane quarrelling.

"How was I to know that it was kerosene that I was using to cook?!" Akane shouted.

"Gee I don't know, reading the label? Dumb tomboy, why can't you just think before cooking?!" Ranma retaliated.

"I would if there was enough time! We both only woke up ten minutes ago and now you're spurning my attempt to feed the family!"

"What, you mean let you cause mass murder with the poison you call food?!"

"You meanie! After all the times I've tried, why can't you give me a chance?!" Akane was almost in tears now.

"By chance you mean poisoning me to kingdom come, you will excuse me for not taking it!" Ranma angrily said.

"You jerk, Ranma no………."

She never finished the sentence. Before her mallet could materialise in her hand, Kasumi took a deep breath.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP QUARELLING THIS INSTANT!"

This time, it was her voice that carried around the house for a one-kilometre radius, waking up everyone still sleeping in that radius.

The two of them, covered their ears in shock, looking at Kasumi with saucer sized eyes. The look on Kasumi's face was definitely not her usual smile. At that moment, it looked like the wrath of God had descended on them in the form of a human girl called Kasumi.

And then just as quickly, she had her smile back and promptly went to the fridge where she managed to find a few packs of sandwiches that she had made on Friday during the days she was stocking up the fridge. She put one pack each in Ranma, Akane and Nabiki's hands and said, "All of you better get to school, it's getting late. Eat these on the way." Then she turned a hard eye on Ranma and Akane. "Behave yourselves at school. When both of you come back, we're going to have a little talk."

The squabbling couple could only nod in fear at facing Kasumi's wrath. After yesterday's incident, they knew that Kasumi would never be a submissive housewife again.

"Let's go Akane," Ranma finally said and started pushing Akane out of the kitchen. The blue haired girl for once, heeded Ranma's warning and let herself be pushed out.

Kasumi sighed as she took in the mess. She decided that she needed a bath before doing anything and left the mess as it was.

As she gathered her bathing supplies, she noticed the package placed on her desk. There was a note on the package which read, _**"Kasumi, take this three times a day after meals for a week. Otherwise you will turn into a nymphomaniac by the end of the week."**_

Ratchet's instruction sent a chill to Kasumi's spine. _"So that's what he meant by saying that I would come back to him begging for more." _ She hugged her towel more tightly and then went downstairs to have a bite first and then take the medication, which after she opened the package, was a plastic bottle, filled with some kind of liquid.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After her breakfast and bath, she decided to go to the market again. Somehow Akane's cooking spree had depleted one day of stocked up supplies, resulting in her having to go shopping again. Kasumi sighed and realised she needed to spend more time with Akane in the kitchen despite the dire consequences that would often result. She smiled as she realised that it was the perfect opportunity to get Ranma to train her as well After all, she couldn't constantly monitor everything Akane did in the kitchen, and Kasumi knew the slightest look away would result in her doing something that she wasn't supposed to.

Shortly after she left the house, she was surprised to see Prowl pull up to her. She noticed something that she hadn't before, mainly there was a police officer sitting behind the wheel. But Kasumi was positive it was Prowl due to the Autobot marking as well as the license plate.

"_**Need a lift Ms. Tendo?" **_Prowl asked.

"Uhm, I thought I was the only human who has made contact with you Autobots," Kasumi asked gazing at the police officer who was staring straight ahead as though not aware of Kasumi's presence.

"_**The driver is a hologram."**_

"A holo what?" Kasumi asked confused.

She imagined that Prowl was rolling his eyes. _**"A hologram. A projection of light made into 3D giving the impression of an actual object where there is none."**_

Kasumi still looked blank.

"_**It's a fake human! Let's leave it at that!" **_Prowl said, exasperated.

"Oh is that it?" Kasumi smiled. She then entered the car. "Nerima market square please."

The car started driving.

"So to what do I owe this honour?" Kasumi asked.

"_**I don't like humans."**_

Her smile faltered. "May I ask why?"

"_**Optimus may live under the illusion that the humans would be on our side should we be forced to reveal ourselves and the Decepticons. He is wrong. The moment anybody gets wind of our existence, your government will request US battle groups in the Yellow Sea to strike us, Autobot or Decepticon. We shouldn't have revealed ourselves to anyone including you. Bumblebee was a fool. You give him an oil change and he decides to be your best buddy? That fool has gone native," **_Prowl said in disdain.

Kasumi sighed. "Even if he never met me, don't you think you Autobots were a little obvious two nights ago when you crash landed into Tokyo?"

"_**We left enough traces of asteroids to fool your scientists into believing we were a random meteor shower. Our traces are covered. That's why you don't see the news making a big matter out of that incident,"**_ Prowl answered.

Kasumi stared at the fake driver next to her. "Why are you telling me this, is this a warning that you aren't going to care about my safety? Because I'm a liability to your race?"

"_**That you are but I know my orders. Optimus may have his faults but he is my leader nevertheless. I've given him my advice, and he has noted it. Now I must follow his orders no matter what they may be."**_

In a way, Kasumi was touched by Prowl's dedication even though he disagreed with his leader and was now reluctantly protecting her.

"Mr. Prowl, I can't very much argue with you about what you just said. So is there anything I can do for you that will make your life easier on Earth?"

Prowl snorted. _**"You got something to offer to one who has lived for countless millennia of your Earth years? What can you possibly offer to one whose race was once the greatest in the galaxy?"**_

Kasumi's smile widened. "Can Autobots eat Earth food?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Kasumi waited in front of her house waiting for Prowl to fetch her rather than walk to the junkyard. She was carrying a large basket with her. Beside her were Ranma and Akane.

"Onee-chan, are you sure about this? It is awfully late," Akane asked, concerned.

"Don't worry Akane, the detective said he would be sending a police car and we would go over some evidence that just turned up on Happosai. Don't worry. Look, here he comes now," Kasumi said.

Prowl's police lights soon appeared on the street and rolled over to the house. The fake policeman in it gave a nod to Ranma and Akane. Kasumi then smiled and put the basket into the back seat before going into the car. "See you tomorrow. Don't fight while I'm gone," she waved. "Or else….." the change from cheerful housewife to the right hand of God's wrath frightened the two and both could only nod at her instruction.

Prowl was impressed. He never figured Kasumi to be the intimidating type. _'She may be a liability but an interesting liability nonetheless.'_

The two reached the junkyard. Instead of doing Bumblebee's car tilting trick, he had Kasumi enter the junk yard herself before he transformed and stepped into the other side of the fence. As they reached the hangar, Kasumi saw that the hangar now had a large swivel door. Bumblebee was already inside and stood up to greet her.

Kasumi smiled brightly upon seeing her friend. "Good evening Bumblebee, how are you today?"

"_**Not fruitful….. I'm afraid. After Optimus' arrival….. the Decepticons …. seem to be lying …. low for now," **_Bumblebee said.

"_**And this is all because you couldn't wait to show us your 'girlfriend'," **_Prowl mocked.

Bumblebee's eyes narrowed and his radio personality voiced out, _"You want a piece of me punk?" _

"Now boys, no fighting please, I just had to stop one this morning and I don't want to end the day stopping another one," she said as she went to the middle of the hangar. Once there, she took a large picnic cloth from the basket and spread it out. Prowl and Bumblebee looked at each other, both puzzled by her action. _**"What is she doing?"**_ he asked the yellow robot when Kasumi started to place two large frying pans on each side of the cloth. She then proceeded to take out two pails from the basket as well.

"_**It appears ……,"**_Bumblebee said slowly, _**"that we're going to have a picnic."**_

"_**A what?" **_Prowl asked, confused.

His question was answered when Kasumi took out the final contents of the basket: four gigantic Inari Sushi which she put a pair on each frying pan that served as makeshift plates and two thermoses full of green tea. She poured the tea into the two pails and then a little in a cup for herself.

"Bumblebee, Prowl, would you like to have some tea?" Kasumi asked serenely.

Prowl slapped his forehead. _**"Kasumi what is this? We don't need Earth food," **_he stated.

"_**Well …….. I don't ….. know ……. her …… cooking is ……. legendary…. Never tried ….. Earth food before…." **_Bumblebee scratched his head.

"_**Yeah well, remind me to pick a bone with Ratchet for including the ability to eat and taste Earth food. Waste of transformation energy," **_Prowl snapped.

Bumblebee glared at Prowl. _'Bah, humbug,' _his radio said then he went to Kasumi's right side and knelt Japanese style before his plate.

"_**How…. did …. you cook….. this big?" **_Bumblebee asked, gazing at the Inari which was as large as a big pillow.

"I live in a home with two bottomless pits remember? Also once in awhile Uncle Saotome does something nice and I cook something Panda size for him," Kasumi replied.

Bumblebee raised his eyebrows and gazed at the Inari before him. He gingerly picked up the first piece of the rice dumplings and looked at it.

"Itadakimasu?" Kasumi said for him.

He lifted it to his mouthpiece. He opened it. He brought the rice dumpling into his mouth. He closed his mouth and bit of a piece off it. He started chewing. And then he started dancing.

_Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
So good, so good, I got you_

Even Kasumi was startled at his reaction. She looked at Prowl and started laughing. The Autobot's mouth was literally hanging in the air, utterly stupefied at Bumblebee's actions.

"_**Have you lost your mind? Are you or are you not an Autobot warrior! Snap out of it," **_Prowl snapped grabbing hold of Bumblebee's shoulder amid his dancing. Bumblebee proceeded to flip Prowl unto his back and made sure he stayed on the ground by putting both knees on his chest.

"_**What are you doing .. mmmmrrpppphhh!" **_his protests were promptly stopped when Bumblebee shoved the other half of his Inari into Prowl's mouth. He even used his left hand to move Prowl's jaw up and down.

"_**Come on….. use those ….. taste receptors Ratchet ……. designed," **_Bumblebee croaked as he forced Prowl to chew even as Prowl repeatedly struggled to get Bumblebee off of him. His struggles gradually decreased the more he chewed and swallowed and eventually, he stopped altogether. Kasumi stood up and looked at Prowl who had a look that alternated between utter amazement and utter delight.

"_**By the Matrix what is that?" **_Prowl then used both his legs to kick Bumblebee off and reached out to grab the other Inari from Bumblebee's plate only to find Kasumi standing between the Inari and his fingers.

"Now Prowl, Bumblebee, mind your manners. Why don't you two sit down like the civilised beings that I know the both of you are and we can enjoy this meal together?" Kasumi said sweetly.

Prowl blushed mocha silver at the realisation that he just acted like an Energon Drug Addict. The two Autobots then sheepishly sat across each other with Kasumi in the middle. Prowl opted to sit cross legged instead while Bumblebee knelt.

"Now why don't we wash it down with some tea? Remember, don't gulp it, just sip it," she said as she lifted up a pail of green tea and offered it to Prowl. The Autobot took the pail from her and carefully lifted it to his mouth to sip. A look of contentment finally erased the perpetual frown on the Autobot's face and it made Kasumi's day perfect.

"_**OK Kasumi, you made us waste precious time that could have been used to find the Key, so the least you could do is tell us what you just fed us," **_Prowl said sternly, although his face was still serene from drinking the green tea.

"It's Inari. Basically it is made of sushi rice, which is a combination of Japanese rice, vinegar, salt that is wrapped up in fried tofu skin. I added a touch of Japanese liquor called sake when I cooked the sushi rice as well. It is quite a common sushi snack," Kasumi said.

Prowl put down his pail and promptly picked an Inari and popped it in his mouth.

"_**OK Miss Distraction, I'll admit that you've totally overwhelmed my senses with this concoction called Inari. That doesn't mean I have to like you. For the moment I'll accept this as rent for our protection," **_Prowl said between bites. _**"Although we would still require payments for future services…"**_

"_**Prowl ……. what are ……..you ……….doing? We don't ……" **_Bumblebee wanted to protest Prowl's implication of Kasumi actually paying for their alliance but Kasumi had already replied.

"Shall we say tea two days from now on at 4 p.m.?" she enquired.

Prowl replied gruffly, _**"Very well, I will pick you up at every time. Do not even think of leaving the house alone from now on, even to the market. Bumblebee, you follow her from now on. Now if you will excuse me, I've got a key to search for."**_

With that, he popped the last Inari into his mouth and stood up to exit the hangar.

"Drive safely Prowl, there's so much you haven't tasted yet," Kasumi called after him.

A ghost of a smile crossed his facial features and the dour Autobot nodded before riding off into the night.

"_**That was…. Very sweet … thing for ….. you …… to do ….. for Prowl,"**_ Bumblebee said. _**"The war …… throughout the years ….. has affected him …. the most."**_

"I know but Prowl was right. I really am useless at the moment. This is the least I can do," Kasumi said quietly.

Bumblebee shook his head at Kasumi saying that she was useless. He ate his second piece of Inari and drank the rest of his tea before standing up.

"_**By the way … notice ….. anything different?" **_he asked as he turned himself around.

Kasumi looked closely. He did seem a little different … his yellow markings looked much shiny and new. Her eyes widened. "You didn't change your car form did you?"

The sounds of applause erupted as Bumblebee clapped his hands and gave a thumb up to Kasumi indicating that she was correct. After that he transformed into his car mode.

Kasumi gasped, as instead of the old run down Prince, Bumblebee was now a sleek Toyota Cellica. The new car still retained Bumblebee's classic yellow colour with black stripes but now the result was a sports car fit for a king. Kasumi went to Bumblebee and started gazing into its various parts in delight, even the insides of the hood was different than what she had serviced during the weekend.

"_**Hop in," **_Bumblebee said, which Kasumi gladly complied eager to drive out in Bumblebee's new form. The two then drove out of the junk yard using Bumblebee's classic car tilting trick.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hidden in the shadows, a black figure watched from atop a house nearby, the yellow Nissan exit the junkyard and race out of the neighbourhood. The figure resembled a large panther and growled as it watched its quarry move away.

At the American base known as Camp Zama, forty kilometres away from Tokyo, a single M113 Armoured Personal Carrier Variant, known as the M577 that was in essence a mobile base, transmitted its instructions to the panther.

_**"Ravage proceed to Amazon Cat Café, Nerima special ward, Tokyo Prefecture, Honshu Island. Commence Operation Scapegoat," **_a metallic voice spoke in monotone from the APC.

To be continued…

**Author's notes**

Just want to get a quick survey. You guys want some more misadventures with Kasumi trying to keep the Autobots secret or trying to get to know the respective Autobots better? Or do you prefer me to not drag the story and go into the Decepticon intrigue now? Or maybe just two chapters showing interaction between your choice of Autobots with Kasumi? Don't ask me to reveal all to the NWC, that part I've already planned, I'm basically asking if you guys want more comedy or drama.

Thanks for all of your helpful reviews, especially Cylon One, Sean Malloy, Galen, Elconquisador, and Isumo for pointing out grammar mistakes and plot holes.


	9. Chapter 9: Hit it Jazz

**More than meets the eye (23/7/2007)**

**Author's note**

Well, this will be a shorter chapter but I wanted to try Kasumi interacting with the Autobots. And I decided to pick the most difficult one to try out first. Hope it comes out well in writing. So without further ado….

**Chapter 9: Hit it Jazz**

The lights of the morning sun shone through the window unto Kasumi's sleeping form. This time she was well rested and did not need the alarm clock which mostly served as a back up call should the rising sun fail to wake her either due to rain or exhaustion on her part. The girl started the day with a beautiful smile as she remembered her adventures for the past few days. Her thoughts quickly centred on a certain yellow car that had entered her life a little while ago and in one week changed it forever.

She stood up from bed and stretched herself in her nightdress, which was long and made her body shapeless. It's only sexy quality was the generous amount of cleavage it revealed but Kasumi never wore it outside her bedroom. Since Tofu's proposal though, she had been unusually aware of her body even when she was alone, often thinking or comparing herself with other girls, from her sisters to Kuno. Her own humility concluded that she was inferior to everyone, even Akane although a dense person like Kuno would agree that Kasumi was the true beauty in Nerima. This unusual change was due to the fact that no men had shown interest in her at all save for Happosai's perverted gazes and Tofu's nonsensical manner, both of which Kasumi did not count as attraction that was the prelude to courtship. The truth was she wanted to be married to a nice young handsome man who would appreciate her as she was. Unlike most girls though, she couldn't care less if the man was rich or poor. After all, Ranma himself was one of the finest specimens of the male species who despite his inept social skills was truly blessed with a heart of gold that belied that conniving father of his. He certainly didn't lack in the physical department… Kasumi blushed and mentally slapped herself as she remembered the few times she caught Ranma naked, either because he had suddenly switched from girl to guy whilst naked or when after the Cat-Tongue incident when Ranma had ecstatically changed back into a guy in the girl's. The boy certainly lived up to his name…. this time, Kasumi really did slap herself and quickly changed into a bathing robe and then went to take a bath before starting the day's breakfast.

That morning, her father made a most unexpected announcement. The man had struck gold by winning one million yen in the lottery and was now planning to take the family on a trip to Okinawa beach, at a five star hotel no less. Despite being in the middle of autumn, Okinawa was renowned for its subtropical climate of around 20 degrees Celsius all year round. This earned a whoop from Akane and Nabiki while Ranma was mildly excited, more to the fact that nothing happy ever happened to him in any family trip, plus the fact that swimming would mean he would be in his girl form most of the time and be the obsession of every hotblooded male on the beach. In truth, Kasumi was also very shy and was not too keen on going to the beach either, not being very good at swimming. Granted Akane was not good at swimming either but she at least enjoyed the water. Kasumi hadn't been to swimming pools, beaches or even public baths enough to be secure in publicly displaying herself.

"Come on Onee-Chan, let this trip be one of fun and relaxation for you. I assure you that Ranma and I are going to be with you all the time to keep the perverts from you," Akane vowed.

Ranma also puffed his chest. "Yer right Akane, any one who even so much as looks at Kasumi is going to get the pounding of his life."

Nabiki quietly ate her breakfast. Between bites, she said, "Then be prepared to pound the entire beach population Ranma, including her prince charming should he happen to be there." This prompted a glare from Ranma followed by a sheepish look, as he would probably have to pound himself as well.

"Can I just rephrase that Kasumi? I'll just pound those who want to do perverted stuff to you," Ranma said.

The elder Tendo smiled. "I accept your offer only if you avoid the mayhem and quarrels with Akane-chan."

Ranma and Akane blushed, each twiddling their fingers. Unknown to each other, both desired to see each other in bathing attire. Also unknown to them was Kasumi picking up their reaction and she smiled even brighter. She suddenly had a brainwave and asked her father a question.

"Father, have you give thought of our transportation on the islands?" Kasumi asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later, they were in a small secluded spot on the beach actually having fun. Kasumi's worst fears didn't come true, none of the fiancée brigade arrived to crash the party on the first day of their arrival, at least not yet. Without them, the family actually had a semblance of normality. Ranma and the three Tendo sisters played beach ball or swam in the lukewarm waters of the beach. Ranma took the opportunity to try teach Akane and Kasumi how to swim, while Nabiki decided to go to the busier parts of the beach and seduce young men into buying her drinks and pampering her.

"That's it girls, keep your heads up and don't stop kicking. Don't let go of my hands either," he said at the two Tendo sisters grasping his hand and trying to keep their bodies floating while kicking their feet. As the water wasn't cold, it hadn't activated his curse yet so he was still in male form. "And remember Akane, DON'T INHALE THE WATER!" The two Tendo sisters were exhausted but both were delighted at Ranma actually taking the effort to patiently give them swimming lessons and redoubled their efforts. And Ranma was very patient indeed, especially with Akane who was having trouble learning whereas Kasumi learnt swiftly and was soon comfortably floating in the waves enjoying the sun on her face and body. She was wearing a simple green colour one piece swimsuit which still accentuated her curves and left nothing to imagination. She felt shy at first but after finding the secluded beach spot and that nobody else would be intruding on their private vacation, she relaxed and allowed herself to have a bit of fun and forget that in the future there might be an alien war that might be waged in her country.

She looked sideways and observed Ranma and Akane. She sighed when she saw how happy they looked for once, without a care in the world and truly acting like normal teenagers instead of the bickering couple plagued by a hundred problems in their home. Kasumi saw a sense of irony that the family seemed to enjoy peace only after something major happened. What she didn't expect was that major thing would happen to her. Kasumi then mentally slapped herself. She didn't want to return to the past nor to the nightmares that accompanied her for a few nights now.

As the sun continued to climb in the sky, Kasumi thought that it would be time for lunch. She swam back to the beach and went to the vehicle that the family had rented to take them around the island, a green Hummer.

_**"Having a good time Kasumi?" **_Hound asked as Kasumi took the huge picnic basket from the Hummer's trunk.

Kasumi smiled. "Oh yes Hound, it's so nice and peaceful here. I'm really glad Father took us on this trip."

_**"Your father seems more caring then he lets on. From what I observed so far, he seemed more likely to spend it on alcoholic beverages rather than take his family for a holiday," **_Hound said.

"Yes, it was surprising but I'm not complaining. He is my Father after all," she replied as she looked at Soun and Genma sitting under an umbrella engrossed in their shogi game as usual. Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief that they were concentrating on the game. If they saw Ranma teaching Akane to swim now, and the girl at the moment was already learning to swim on her own, they would have come down on the two's throat at once talking about weddings.

"I don't mean to talk about bad things, but any luck on finding the key or Decepticons?" she asked.

_**"Hush, we'll talk later. You know the usual drill. Take me out for a drive later tonight and we'll find somewhere I can transform and talk," **_Hound said. _**"Oh by the way, I have a little gift for you. Look in the glove compartment."**_

Kasumi was puzzled but did as he asked. When she opened to compartment, she gazed at the plastic card that had her photo on it. A card that now awarded Kasumi with the right to drive a vehicle.

"Oh my, I couldn't Hound, I'm haven't even taken a formal test yet, it would be wrong," Kasumi said.

It was strange to hear the Hummer snort. _**"Despite what Jazz may boast, he's not the best driver among the Autobots. Bumblebee is. If he says that you are a good driver, then you are a good driver. This card is merely formality and will help alleviate some of your concerns driving any of us should you be stopped by the police. Take it Kasumi, it is also a gift from Prowl. If you still feel obligated to pay for it, just bring me whatever you can cook this evening. I've never seen Prowl smile for a long time and I'm curious to see what made him smile."**_

Kasumi was touched and finally took the card. As she didn't have her handbag with her that had been left at the hotel, she slipped it in her bosom and thanked Hound, promising to meet him tonight for a little snack. The she lifted the huge basket and carried it to the beach.

"Ranma-kun, Akane-chan! Time for lunch! Uncle, Daddy, come and eat!" she cried to her family as she spread the picnic basket.

After lunch, she was careful to remember taking her medicine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime during the day, Kasumi was walking down the road, having walked to the convenience store to buy some tidbits and drinks for her family. Ranma true to his word didn't leave Kasumi alone and escorted her even on the short trip. This gave the both of them a rare chance to talk.

"So Kasumi, you're a swimmer now. Just don't swim too far away from me till I can't see ya. I can't protect you if I can't see ya you know," he joked. He felt a great deal more comfortable talking to Kasumi since the day Kasumi help lay out his choices and implored him to take control of his life. He had taken this to heart, doing his best to control his mouth and generally tried to get along with Akane better. One of the main things drawing them together now was their martial arts. Having listened to the story of Kasumi nearly being raped and yet having the strength to not only tell her family and arrange the police report but also deal with the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew had given him a newfound respect for women. He knew that they could be strong due to his experience with the Chinese Amazons but still maintained that anything a woman could do, a man could do better. But Kasumi's ordeal was something that Ranma himself did not think he could endure if it had happened to him. Ranma thought that the most likely outcome for himself was to commit sepukku rather than face anyone with her shame.

Learning his lesson that women were as strong as men, if not stronger, Ranma had awkwardly asked Akane if she would like to spar. The result was a smile that nearly melted Ranma on the spot and the sounds of shouts and cries in the dojo barely seconds after that. For once, Kasumi was happy to take out the first aid kit to treat Akane's bruises after the vigorous sparing session, which served as a reminder to Akane on how far behind she was compared to Ranma. The boy had actually landed a few punches and kicks this time rather than just avoiding her. This would be a precursor to the swimming lesson he gave today.

Kasumi was thankful that part of their growing closer was due to the NWC taking precautions against Happosai after her warning. Cologne had temporarily closed the Cat Café to train both Shampoo and Mousse, the Kunos were busy renovating their house into a veritable fortress, and Ukyo had gone with Konatsu and Ryoga to train up her unarmed combat skills. For once, the fiancée brigade was out of Ranma's hair and the absence of them was nurturing the love between Ranma and Akane.

"Thank you Ranma, yes I won't stray to far away from you. I'm not a very good swimmer yet you know," Kasumi said.

"That's bullshit Kasumi, yer are a good swimmer and I don't need to teach yer anymore. I'm really impressed that you learned so quickly. Akane still hasn't got it quite right yet but you are ready to learn other strokes. With a little training, you might actually give me a run for my money should we decide to swim across to China." Kasumi wanted to laugh at Ranma's absurd assertion but it faltered when she noticed that Ranma was dead serious.

"Really Ranma? I don't think my level is anywhere near yours though," Kasumi said.

"Maybe not now, but if you actually take the Art with Akane, who knows? Then we'll have two heirs to the Tendo school of martial arts."

This made Kasumi stop in shock and Ranma who was walking behind her bumped straight into her, causing her to fall and drop her shopping bags. The pig-tailed martial artist was flustered when he realised what he did and hurriedly started apologising.

"Ranma, I could have sworn you said that a woman could take over the Tendo school of martial arts," Kasumi said in amazement.

This made the boy twiddle nervously with his pigtail. "That was before …. IT happened to you. From that day on, I think you are actually stronger than I am up here," he tapped his head. "And if you're stronger up here, then you can't be that far off down here," he pointed to his impressive muscles.

Kasumi blushed as she was once again attracted to Ranma's physique. _'You've missed the boat Kasumi, Ranma heart belongs to another now,' _she thought sadly.

"Thank you Ranma for your confidence. I just wish I could meet someone like you one day," Kasumi said.

They both suddenly heard loud music blaring down the road. Eventually a silver Mazda RX-7 loomed from the road, zoomed at a speed of eighty kilometres and stopped right in front of them. Sitting in the driver's seat was a man who looked suspiciously like Tom Cruise dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda pants and wore dark sunglasses. But when Kasumi took a closer look at him, she gasped. It really was a Tom Cruise replica but the car was unmistakably the alternate mode for one Autobot.

Jazz.

Ranma growled as the Tom Cruise which she knew was a hologram lifted his shades and gave Kasumi a top down gaze, whistling as he eyed Kasumi's curves. _**"Whoa babe, how bout you ditch the little pony and hang out with a wild stallion like me?"**_

"LITTLE PONY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY PONY IS AT LEAST TWELVE INCHES……" he stopped as he realised what he was saying aloud and turned as red as a tomato. "Never mind that, how dare you speak to Kasumi like that?!" Ranma's fists clenched as he walked towards the Mazda but froze when Kasumi said, "Hello Jazz, fancy meeting you here?"

_**"The Mademoiselle remembers me, I am flattered,"**_ the hologram said. He then opened the other car door seat. _**"Would you like to see what the Jazz man can do?"**_ he winked suggestively.

To Ranma's amazement, Kasumi said, "Of course Jazz, how could I refuse such a generous offer? I trust that you will be a gentleman?" She said the last sentence that froze not only Ranma's blood but Jazz's spark. The Tom Cruise hologram actually paled and saluted Kasumi. _**"Yes ma'am,"**_ he said meekly, sounding like Hound for once.

"Kasumi-chan, you sure it's a good idea? Please tell me this isn't the guy who save you from the old pervert," Ranma said uncertainly.

"No Ranma but he is A friend of that friend. And I trust his friends as much as I trust him. That is enough for me Ranma. Please bring the bags back to the hotel Ranma. Tell the others I'll meet them in Naha city at 3pm. We'll meet at the McDonalds restaurant we saw when we first landed in the airport. Alright?" Kasumi said.

Ranma didn't like leaving Kasumi with someone who seemed to like women a little too much but he didn't dare question Kasumi's judgement as well. "OK Kasumi, have fun. And YOU," he snarled pointing at the hologram, "If you do anything to Kasumi, this is what will happen to your head," he picked up a large rock and threw it into the air.

"Moko Takabisha!" he cried and a small blast of chi emerged from his hand as he punched it in the rock's direction and shattered the rock to tiny pieces.

The hologram's eyes went wide. _**"Whoah, that's mighty impressive for a human. We should spar sometimes,"**_ Jazz said.

Kasumi mentally frowned at Jazz's choice of words. "Come on Jazz, let's talk while we drive," she hurriedly said as she stepped into the passenger seat of the Mazda. The hologram nodded and drove off leaving a confused pig-tailed martial artist behind.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Mazda RX-7 cruised along the highway with the sea at the right hand side. The sea air tasted delicious to Kasumi and she untied her ponytail which she had kept even when she was swimming and let it flow freely behind her. She never got tired of the feeling of freedom as the air hit her face and let her hair fly. Jazz's power generator nearly melted as he observed the beautiful woman next riding him smile serenely.

_**"For someone who learned how to drive only six days ago, you really dig car rides," **_Jazz said, for once serious.

"It does feel fantastic. I never knew I could enjoy such a simple act. Bumblebee is a fantastic driver as well, every time I ride him is a new experience," Kasumi said.

_**"Well babe, can't argue with you there. He always was a devil on the road," **_Kasumi was surprised to find Jazz agreeing with him.

_**"If you want, you can get behind the wheel. I'll relinquish control to you. And I'm going to teach you a few moves as well that might save you should you drive a car that ain't an Autobot. Or the Matrix forbid, a Decepticon," **_Jazz said.

Kasumi's smile faltered. "Speaking of which, may I ask if you've found anything on them yet?"

_**"I ain't wanna make you sweat Kasumi, but the Decepti-punks were always better at disguising than us. We're at a disadvantage since we got here later than them. They know how many of us are here now but we ain't got a clue how many of them are here. It could be anywhere between two to thirty Decepti-creeps. My best guess, based on our past battles, the number of Decepti-topheads we know are still alive and the ones most likely to be loyal to Megatron, we got at least seven of those assholes on Earth before us. And then there's Megatron as well," **_the Autobot actually sounded bitter for once.

She looked at the hologram. She tried to put her hand on its left hand but it being a hologram, her hand went through the projection of light and she ended up holding the steering wheel instead. "Forgive me Jazz, for bringing up such an ugly topic. I should have waited until we meet up with Hound tonight," she said, patting the steering wheel.

_**"Don't sweat it Kasumi. It's our objective to keep you humans out of our war and you have a right to know our progress, which is I'm sad to say nothing much yet," **_Jazz said. The hologram then smiled. _**"Don't think the way I act is a front for covering my sadness either, I really dig Earth chicks," **_he said suavely as his gaze travelled to the red tank top and jeans that Kasumi was wearing.

"Oh my, I really don't understand why guys keep staring at me like that," Kasumi blushed under Jazz's gaze.

The Tom Cruise hologram actually face vaulted and the Mazda veered wildly for a moment. It then drove off the road and unto the beach where it searched for a cove where they couldn't be seen from the road. Once there, Jazz asked Kasumi to exit the car before it transformed into its robot mode. Kasumi noticed that Jazz didn't look quite as big as the rest of the Autobots, even Bumblebee. He only looked twice the height of a man at a little over twelve feet tall.

_**"Kasumi dear, you are a certifiable babe. Allow me to enlighten you," **_he said and then a visor slid down from above his eyes, covering it. He held up his left hand and from it came the hologram of Mariah Carrey. A stark naked Mariah Carrey. Then he held up his right hand and another naked figure appeared. It was Kasumi's image.

"JAZZ!" she cried. Autobot or not, she wasn't allowing anyone to take a peek at her naked.

_**"This is you. That is Mariah Carey, one of the most beautiful and sexy women in the world. Now if you pay attention….." **_Jazz then proceeded to describe in great detail, the exact size and proportions of herself and then comparing it with Mariah Carrey, always concluding that Kasumi's body was superior to the super diva in every respect. He didn't just stop at comparing her to Mariah Carrey though but to a large number of singers and models such as Kate Moss, Nicole Kidman, Utada Hikaru, Jessica Alba, Cameron Diaz, Kira Knightly, Paris Hilton, Lindsey Lohan, Pamela Anderson and a dozen other celebrities.

_**"As you can clearly see, your proportions are perfect in every way, the others all look like cheap whores compared to a magnificent specimen such as you. Kasumi, it's good to be humble, but to put down yourself when you are so clearly superior is just plain annoying. I like my ladies to have spunk and self-esteem, although a measure of submissiveness is good too. So take my advice sister and start appreciating yourself for once. That Ranma character must be gay to have chosen your youngest sister over you," **_Jazz finished, making all the naked models and singers on is left hand vanish but he still eyed the naked Kasumi hologram in his right hand.

Kasumi smiled sweetly. "Jazz, could put your head near mine for a moment? I've got something for you."

This made Jazz get excited and he lay on his chest and faced Kasumi's head. His silver face actually blushed mocha silver as Kasumi's face drew closer to his. _'It's finally happening, I'm going to be kissed by the hottest chick on the planet!' _In anticipation, he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

SLAP!

What the Autobot got instead was a sharp slap on his right cheek. He yelped not so much at the pain which was miniscule but the suddenness and utter surprise of the action from one as sweet and loving as Kasumi. The naked image of Kasumi vanished in his right hand and he put it to his cheek, rubbing it sheepishly.

Kasumi rubbed her hand. She had struck with all of her strength and now realised it wasn't wise to strike metal with flesh. Her fake smile was on her face however. "Jazz, I'm very displeased at you having a naked image of me. Can I trust you to delete it from you memory? I'm sure you can do it if you are anything like a computer operating system," she said in a sweet voice that again chilled Jazz's internal circuitry.

_**"Yes Kasumi," **_he said meekly. Kasumi nodded then took a look at her watch.

"I believe it's time to meet my family in Naha. May I drive you back to the city?" Kasumi asked Jazz.

_**"Yes Kasumi," **_he said not daring to contravene Kasumi. He quickly transformed into his car form and let Kasumi climb into the driver's seat and drove back to the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hotel suite that the Tendos and Saotomes was truly massive and came with a small kitchen and fridge. This meant that Kasumi could still cook for her family, and she didn't mind as it gave it gave her a chance to try some of the Okinawan recipes that she had read about while on the plane. Cooking was something that Kasumi found delight in, no matter where she was, even when stranded on Prince Toma's island. That night, she cooked a veritable feast of Okinawan Chanpuru, which was essentially specially stir fried bitter melon, various other vegetables, tofu as well as thinly sliced pork belly and luncheon meat. As discreetly as she could, she hid a large portion of what she cooked away for Jazz and Hound to sample later.

Later that night, an unlikely trio sat in front of a campfire on the beach, enjoying Kasumi's culinary fest and laughing as Kasumi recounted the misadventures of Ranma and co.

_**"You mean to tell me that boy can actually change into a girl? Is she a hot hootchie mama as well?"**_Jazz didn't know whether to be happy or disgusted that Ranma, who was a good example of a man as any, could turn into a red head which, by Kasumi's description was bigger in proportions than the eldest Tendo sister.

"Yes Jazz but make no mistake about it, Ranma is a guy through and through, even in his girl form," Kasumi said.

Jazz grinned lecherously. _**"So that means he is a lesbian when he's a girl? Hot dog!"**_

_**"Shut up Jazz, can't you stop talking about the opposite sex for once?" **_Hound scolded.

_**"What do you expect? I haven't been laid for more than five centuries of Earth years now!" **_Jazz protested.

Hound rubbed the bridge of his nose. _**"We all haven't Jazz, don't think you're the only one who misses the touch of a female," **_he said quietly.

The silver Autobot became melancholic again and only lightened when Kasumi placed another piece of stir fried pork belly on his plate. Only then did the Autobot lighten up and he eagerly put the stir fried piece into his mouth. _**"Mmmmmmmm, I can see why stuffy old Prowl actually dig this stuff. It's almost as good as the old Energon Goodies back home."**_

Kasumi smiled. "Would I be able to try it?"

_**"Nah, that thing is raw energy to you, would probably kill you. It would be like eating raw coal to you although to us, it's more of a candy," **_Jazz said.

"I hope this will make your stay in this world more enjoyable. It would be a shame if your only source of nourishment was car petrol."

Hound made a face. _**"You're certainly right there. Still there's not much of a choice although our energy needs aren't that great. We get a lot of energy from simple solar already; feeling up our engines with your oil is like a supplementary vitamin to you. However, it tastes like disposal waste to us."**_

"Oh my, I hope Optimus and the others are OK with just petrol oil. I wish we could all get together and have a nice meal together," Kasumi said. In truth she missed the Autobot leader and looked forward to seeing and talking with him. Never in her life had she met someone so old and wise and she loved the way Optimus spoke; in a way it reminded Kasumi of her mom putting her to bed when she was young.

The two Autobots looked at each other. _**"That day may come soon. According to our last communication with Optimus, he, Ironhide and Ratchet have pretty much ruled out Hokkaido. Today, Jazz and I have covered Okinawa island, including the American military bases you have here. No sign of the Key or Megatron. Tomorrow Jazz will go scouting the rest of the Ryukyu islands. By the time you finish your vacation three days from now, we would have covered all of Japan except a small part of Honshu Island. Bumblebee and Prowl still suspect that the Key is located somewhere in Tokyo so we'll concentrate our search there after we return to Nerima,"**_ Hound said.

_**"Then maybe we'll have a feast together. Why don't you write down a list of ingredients and we can procure them for you instead of you having to sacrifice your money to feed seven extra energy converters? You should plan a Japanese culinary cuisine from your three main regions of Honshu, Hokkaido and Okinawa," **_Hound continued.

Kasumi clapped her hands excitedly. "What a brilliant idea Hound, I promise that you will not regret it," Kasumi exclaimed.

Jazz had only one word to add.

_**"WOOHOOO!!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rrrrinngg rrrrinnggg! The sound of a bicycle bell alerted a figure hiding in the shadows of its impeding quarry. The figure hid in the alley between two shops, behind a large garbage dumpster. It then let out an audible wounded meow.

The beautiful purple haired girl riding the bicycle stopped instantly upon hearing the sound. She held a delivery box in one hand while the other was holding the bicycle wheel. She curiously looked at the direction of the sound and screamed softly at the sight of blood on the ground and a cat's tail visible at the edge of the garbage dumpster.

"Aiyah, little kitty must be hurt yes? Me take you back to Cat Café and nurse you back to health!" the girl squealed as she dismounted her bicycle and ran to the garbage dumpster, still balancing the delivery box in her right hand.

She was puzzled when she saw that the cat lying behind the dumpster was actually dead. It had been horrible mangled by something huge, like a big cat tiger. Her blood ran cold when she heard a growling coming out of the wall behind her. She looked back and could only see four shining canines in her face before pain flooded her.

"AIIIIIIYAAAAAHHHH!" Shampoo screamed.

Nearby, Cologne and Mousse froze as they recognised the scream. "Shampoo!" they cried before both scrambled out of the restaurant. As they neared the alley, they saw a cat like creature dart out of it. The creature briefly gazed at the two Amazons with blood dripping from its claws before it dashed away.

"MOUSSE, SEE IF SHAMPOO IS IN THE ALLEY! I WILL HUNT DOWN THAT FIEND!" Cologne commanded. The Amazon male did as he was told as Cologne started chasing the creature throughout the streets of Nerima. She tried to put away the loud wail of anguish that sounded behind her.

She chased the creature for sometime and then out of nowhere, a police car appeared and the creature leapt into its open window. The police car then drove away at a demonic speed that eventually tired even Cologne out. Her heart nearly failed from exhaustion but she was still powered by her anger. She could not make out the police car's license plates but she noted the odd symbol that was inscribed on the car's door.

The old woman then wearily made her way to the Nerima General Hospital for she already knew that for Mousse to wail like that, it must have been an injury beyond Amazon self-treatment. She gripped her staff until her fingernails bled as she burned the symbol on the police car into her memory.

**"**BY THE HONOUR OF THE CHINESE AMAZONS, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSION! VENGEANCE WILL BE OURS!" she roared from atop a tall shop, filling everyone with who heard it in Nerima with fear and trepidation.

To be continued…..

**Author's notes**

_Captain Cypher of the Fallen Angels looks wearily at the author. "Do you have to do this to all the females in the Ranma cast? I noticed you haven't done anything to Akane yet," he growled._

_Author defiantly says, "Hey, at least I wasn't being a hentai this time. And I haven't touch Ranma's girl half and Ukyo yet"_

"_Fine, tell it to the Shampoo fans coming over the horizon. I'm taking the Fallen Angels to hunt down the Slaanesh Daemonettes in Forging Our Own Destinies fic. I'm tired of coming here to rescue your ass all the time!" he then shouts to the three hundred Space Marines before him. "Brothers, return to the other fanfiction! We got some real demon slaying to do instead of protecting his sorry ass."_

"_OK, FINE, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" author says defiantly as the Space Marines enter a portal. His blood runs cold at the rising war cries of a thousand Shampoo fans closing in. Just as the last Space Marine enters the portal, he runs for the portal. _

"_WAIT FOR ME!!!"_

author grins in real life

Seriously speaking though, unlike Nabiki I don't hate Shampoo. I find her annoying yes but do not hate or despise her. Anyway, it's my fiction and I pray that you will carry on until the end.

By the way, I know I stated earlier that it would be a short fic but somehow, I just couldn't stop typing resulting in another long chapter. Hope it is a satisfying chapter. Flames and reviews are extremely welcome. Personal questions will be answered, feel free to e-mail me at any time.

Goodnight and God bless you all.


	10. Chapter 10: Trust

**More than meets the eye (30/7/2007)**

**Author's note**

The plot thickens…..

**Chapter 10: Trust**

_Three days later…_

Kasumi yawned as the hired car ferrying the family finally reached the Tendo residence late at night. She was thoroughly exhausted from three days of constant swimming lessons. She may have learnt faster from Akane but her younger sister still had the advantage of stamina and endurance due to years of training physically. The elder Tendo wanted nothing more than to lie in her own bed and go to sleep until late morning. She knew she would have to set her alarm clock this time instead of relying on her own biological clock due to exhaustion.

She had sat in the front passenger seat next to the driver in a red Toyota Hilux. Her father, Uncle Genma and Nabiki sat in the back seat, still half asleep since the plane trip. Akane and Ranma had opted to seat in the open trunk of the pickup truck along with the rest of the luggage as it was a clear and starry sky. It had been a fun filled trip that was strangely tiring for everyone, even the fathers although all they did was play shogi and occasionally tried to contrive traps to make Akane and Ranma sleep together but these schemes were normally nipped in the bud by Kasumi. Threatening to leave Akane in the kitchen with no supervision whatsoever for one week was very effective in making the two leave Ranma and Akane alone.

The driver turned to Kasumi when he stopped the car in front of the Tendo residence. _**"Kasumi, we have reached your home. Wake your family to take your luggage," **_Ironhide's hologram said. His form was that of a fat old Japanese man in flannel long sleeve shirt and long pants.

Kasumi smiled. "Thanks for the ride Ironhide. I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

_**"Apparently, Jazz and Hound were quite …. persuasive when talking with Prime to meet back in Nerima as soon as possible. For what reason I cannot fathom, nor do I understand why Ratchet and Optimus took the time to collect some Earth organic food while in Hokkaido," **_Ironhide grunted. _**"This reconnaissance is getting boring, I want to shoot something, not go sniffing grass and snow like Hound."**_

"Trust me Ironhide, you won't regret your early return the next time," Kasumi said. She then proceeded to rouse the rest of her family who groggily woke up and carried their bags into the house. She made sure that they simply didn't fall asleep on the doorstep and even had to half drag Ranma and Akane into their rooms. She had to make sure each entered their respective rooms when she caught the fathers attempting to guide Ranma into Akane's bed. Kasumi reminded herself to prepare raw bamboo shoots for Genma in the morning and no breakfast at all for her father.

When she was sure her family were fast asleep in their beds, she went out to see Ironhide. "Well that's it then. I hope you'll be able to find the Key soon. When do you think I can meet Optimus and Bumblebee again?"

_**"Not long. You can continue to visit Bumblebee in the junk yard if you want, just make sure you aren't alone if Prowl doesn't come by at night," **_Ironhide suddenly stiffened and looked around him.

Kasumi became concerned. "Is everything alright Ironhide?" Kasumi asked.

A look of intense concentration crossed the hologram's face before he turned back to Kasumi. _**"I don't know. For a moment, I almost felt we were being watched but I can't sense anyone now."**_

Kasumi took a deep breath and then tried expanding her chi senses. Her training wasn't very extensive when she was young but it was enough to sense anyone in the surrounding houses. Although she sensed nothing, she was worried and trusted Ironhide's judgement.

_**"I will park here for tonight and leave at dawn. Sleep in safety Kasumi, the presences I felt was strange, neither Decepticon nor human. Go now, I will be your guard," **_Ironhide said as his hologram went back into the driver's seat. Kasumi looked around uneasily then went back to her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kasumi woke up, one of the first things she noticed was a note underneath her medicine bottle. _**"Sorry couldn't be there last night. Can't see you till tonight too. Keep Prowl company."**_

Breakfast was as normal as the Tendo household could be, with Ranma and Genma loudly sparring in the morning, her father reading the newspaper while smoking and the middle Tendo sister groggily eating her breakfast and drinking Kasumi's special coffee brew. The elder Tendo was slightly tensed beneath her smile though. Like Ironhide, she just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. For the first time, she wished that she could share her secret with at least Ranma or Akane.

She decided not to go marketing today and planned to use the remainder of her father's lottery prize for a takeout. She was still feeling sore from muscles unused to exertion due to her swimming lessons and was not really in a position to carry heavy loads back from the market to her home, even if she could take a lift from Prowl or Bumblebee.

Kasumi sighed as she thought of the yellow Autobot. She wished that there was a way to communicate with Bumblebee or for that matter the other Autobots. But Hound had assured her that at no time would Kasumi be unwatched by the Autobots. All she had to do was ask for them and one of them would listen and answer her call. So far she hadn't tried and didn't want to call the Autobots just on account of loneliness. Despite their friendship, she knew that the war touched their hearts deeply and she wanted them to concentrate yet be happy on Earth at the same time.

She then heard a car horn from outside. Judging by the sound, she thought it would be Prowl. Sure enough when she went outside to look out the doorway, she saw the familiar police car parked there. The hologram looked at her.

"_**Kasumi come quickly, there's someone you need to see," **_the hologram said.

Kasumi became concern at Prowl's tone of voice. Without further ado, she climbed into the passenger seat and the police car drove away from the Tendo household.

"Prowl, what is the matter? There's something dreadful written on your face. Where are we going?" she asked.

"_**Nerima General Hospital. The Chinese Amazon Shampoo, who is one of your friends I believe, suffered serious injuries though from what I do not know, they didn't report the incident to the police," **_Prowl said.

The elder Tendo sister paled. Shampoo was one of the strongest martial artist in Nerima. For her to be put in the hospital ….

"Prowl, please stop by the market. I want to buy some fruits," she said. "It's quite near the hospital."

Later, armed with a big basket of fruits, Kasumi exited the police car and entered the hospital. Unbeknownst to both of them, three sets of eyes observed them.

Kasumi went to the receptionist and asked for Shampoo's room. The nurse asked if Kasumi was related to Shampoo and would have denied her the information had Cologne not come into the waiting room and noticed Kasumi. "My dear Kasumi, what are you doing here? Is Son-In-Law injured?"

Kasumi was startled then bowed to Cologne. "Actually I heard on my way to the market that Shampoo had been injured. I came to see if there is anything I can do for you and her," she said while bowing and offering the basket to Cologne.

The Amazon Elder accepted the gift graciously. "Come Kasumi, you can have a word with Shampoo. She's out of the critical stage now and is recuperating nicely. Just so you know, this happened the same day your family went to Okinawa."

They entered the hospital room occupied by Shampoo. The beautiful Chinese Amazon turned excitedly towards the door, most likely expecting Ranma but was slightly disappointed to see Kasumi instead. Kasumi's heart went out to the Amazon when she saw her injuries. Nearly the entire right half of her face was bandaged, including her right eye while her right arm was in a cast. She was wearing a hospital gown but bandages seem to run from her neck down to her body. Her legs appeared unharmed. Standing by the hospital bed, like a vigilant watchdog, stood Mousse.

"Hello nice girl. Thank you for seeing Shampoo. Husband come see Shampoo later yes?" she asked.

Kasumi smiled, sat on a chair and took Shampoo's uninjured hand in hers. "I'm sure Ranma will come along right after school. He and Akane will be very concerned about you."

The Amazon's eyes narrowed. "Shampoo no want kitchen destroyer. Kitchen destroyer no want to see me too," she said defiantly.

"Now now Shampoo, my little sister may be a lot of things but spiteful and vengeful she is not. She doesn't like anyone getting hurt, well, seriously injured anyway, even you. So don't go opening your wounds by attacking her when she and Ranma comes by after school," Kasumi said sternly despite her smiling face.

Shampoo was about to protest when she saw Kasumi's smiling visage and any defiance or stubbornness she had melted away. "Yes nice girl. Thank you for telling Husband to see Shampoo later. Nice girl feeling well yes?" she asked, suddenly remembering Kasumi's trauma previously and her subsequent holiday to erase the memory.

"I am fine Shampoo, very happy indeed except for the fact that you are injured. You look like a big cat came out of nowhere and tried to eat you," she joked. But she suddenly felt the room's atmosphere became heavy as Cologne and Shampoo's smile fell and she could feel the knuckles in Mousse hand crack as the half blind boy clenched his fists.

"_Yes Kasumi, a very big cat attacked me indeed, and to top it off, it felt like a metal cat as well," _Shampoo said softly in Mandarin.

"_Shampoo! Hold your tongue, nobody is supposed to know that," _Cologne hissed and then noticed the look on Kasumi's face which showed she understood Mandarin. What was odd was the now artificial smiling expression she had now.

"Oh my, we must call in the army SPCA then to catch that big bad pussycat," she said jovially as though Shampoo had spoken to her normally.

Inside though, it was as though her blood had run cold at the thought of a big giant metal cat attacking the Amazons. The description could only mean one thing.

'_Decepticons. I've got to tell Prowl.'_

"Kasumi, this is not a matter I want publicly known. This information must be kept within these four walls. This is a private matter for the Chinese Amazon tribe to handle. The wrath of our tribe will soon descent on the perpetrator," Cologne hissed.

The elder Tendo sister looked at the Amazon Elder. "With all due respect Cologne, I believe I should warn at the very least the people I care about. I know you don't want people to know that your tribe's best warrior can be defeated by an unknown assailant but I don't want my family to be surprised by such an attack. Six days ago I was willing to warn you about Happosai. Please let me warn my family. Even if I don't tell them, Ranma and Akane are going to know the instant they see Shampoo. Are you going to keep them away from Shampoo to hide your secret?" Kasumi asked. Shampoo became sad at the thought that her matriarch might forbid Ranma from seeing her to preserve the Amazon pride.

Cologne looked closely at Kasumi. _'Kasumi dear, I know you mean well but there is something that is troubling you that you are not telling us. And something tells me it is bigger than Happosai,' _she thought. But she could not refute Kasumi's logic and plea.

"Very well Kasumi, but only to your family and close friends, including Ranma and his fool of a father," she said, believing that Kasumi would keep her word.

'_I'm sorry for deceiving you Elder but the Autobots are my close friends too,'_ she thought as she bowed to Cologne. "Is there anything else I can do Elder? I know I'm only an outsider but please do not hesitate to call on my family for help. You and I both know that Ranma will not hesitate to help you out of any trouble. I only pray that you do not take advantage of his good nature in future."

The old woman smiled. "Thank you Kasumi, I will remember your promise. Your visit alone has done much good, there is little more I can ask of you."

Kasumi then said, "Then I take my leave of you. Shampoo, get better soon alright?"

The purple haired Amazon smiled brightly. "Nice girl always the best. Later Shampoo make big delivery so Nice girl no need to cook for weeks yes?"

"Thank you Shampoo but you don't need to cook for me that much. I have to train Akane to cook properly one of these days."

"Shampoo see no hope for kitchen destroyer."

_**GLARE**_

Shampoo gulped at the cold look that Kasumi was giving her now. "Everybody has hope and a choice to change for the better Shampoo. Even Happosai," she said quietly before she left the hospital room.

Mousse gulped at the icy glare that Kasumi had given Shampoo. _"Is it just me Elder, or has Kasumi changed a little too much in the last week? Don't get me wrong Elder, she HAS changed for the better tremendously but it just doesn't feel right unless it was love. But she hasn't acted lovesick at all,"_ Mousse said in Mandarin.

The Amazon Elder noted Mousse's observation as she continued to stare at the closed door. _"Mousse, I want you to follow Kasumi now and for the next few days. Report to me everything that she does and everyone that she meets. Take heed that neither she nor Son In Law knows of your presence," _Cologne replied.

"_Is that necessary Elder? I don't want to intrude on her privacy," _even Mousse blanched at the idea of stalking Kasumi.

Cologne sighed. _"Neither do I Mousse, believe me when I say it give me no pleasure to order you to do this. But I have suspicions that if proven, could mean danger to not only our tribe here, but also Kasumi's family, Japan and as well as the rest of the Chinese Amazons in China. I must put my fears away. Now go Mousse," _she ordered, for once not giving him a bash on the head to make him move. Mousse sighed, nodded then leapt out of the window to follow Kasumi.

The first thing he saw was Kasumi exiting the hospital gate and entering a police car. He noted a strange symbol on the car's and etched it into his memory. _'Kasumi has police contacts? This definitely bears investigation,' _he thought as he used his Amazonian super speed techniques to tail the car

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prowl, I think the Decepticons just attacked Shampoo. You have to tell Optimus that the Decepticons are definitely in Nerima, hiding somewhere. We've got to find them before anyone else gets hurt," Kasumi quickly said to Prowl's hologram.

" '_**We' as in the Autobots will do so. You on the other hand will keep your head low and make sure that you don't travel anywhere alone as always. It's possible that because the Amazons are one of a few group of human martial artists that can hurt a Decepticon with their techniques, the Decepticons might try to neutralise them before making whatever move they're planning. But it seems odd that Shampoo was left alive. Did she describe what she was attacked by? And why do you think it's a Decepticon?" **_Prowl asked.

"She described her attacker as a big metallic cat. From her injuries, it must have been as big as a tiger," Kasumi replied.

"_**Ravage!" **_Prowl hissed. _**"Tonight we will meet at the steel factory. Bumblebee will pick you up at ten p.m. We may need your help to find the Key soon. Warn your family but do not tell them the exact nature. That they have warning of a new threat in town should suffice."**_

"Prowl, I'm worried for my family. I feel at the very least you should communicate the Decepticons existence to the Chinese Amazons. They are an ancient people that could help out and are honourable enough to do so. I also wish to warn Ranma and Akane at least," Kasumi said,

Prowl sighed. _**"You are in a difficult position keeping our secrets Kasumi, do not think I'm unaware of it. All I can ask for is your trust in us that we can keep this war secret and quiet without sparking an international crisis, with Tokyo as ground zero of an alien war. I don't think the Amazons are to be trusted though but I will help you plea with Optimus to let in Ranma and Akane into our secret. I doubt Optimus will object if you vouch for their honesty."**_

"Thank you Prowl. Sigh, it appears that our feast will have to be postponed," Kasumi said sadly.

The policeman hologram's shoulders slouched. _**"I'm going to turn that cat into mince meat for that!" **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was a tense affair as everyone started coming to terms that something new and dark had come to Nerima. Ranma and Akane true enough, practically raced down to the hospital once Kasumi explained that Shampoo had been hurt. Even Nabiki looked a little worried as she wasn't accustomed to not knowing everything and envisioned herself as an information broker who knew everything there was to know about Nerima. To her disgust, her father and Uncle Genma actually seemed happy that Shampoo had been hurt and wouldn't be bothering Ranma for awhile and had actually scolded Ranma for wanting to see Shampoo, calling him a traitor and adulterer. This earned Genma a trip to the koi pond while Kasumi pulled her father aside and actually gave him a good scolding. Soun Tendo had forgotten how much Kasumi resembled his deceased wife right down to his wife's rarely displayed righteous anger.

"Neh, Kasumi one-chan, are you still seeing your boyfriend tonight?" Akane asked Kasumi.

Kasumi blushed at Akane's choice of words. "He isn't my boy friend Akane, just a very good friend."

"Whatever. It's just that I know you're busy all day and can only spend free time with him at night but do you think it's wise to keep on going out every night, especially with Happosai out there and now this serial killer in Nerima?" Akane asked.

"I've made it clear Akane, that I trust my friend with my life and honour," Kasumi said.

"But what if your friend isn't strong enough? I mean, didn't he only beat Happosai by banging his car into him?"

"Actually he kicked Happosai into the air far further than you've ever hit Ranma," Kasumi retorted. "Akane-chan, I appreciate your concern but I won't forsake my friendship with him now. Please understand and respect my decision," Kasumi said quietly.

Akane sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing One-chan."

Ranma for once was silent and brooding. Kasumi could only guess what he was thinking.

"Ranma, it isn't your fault what happened to me and Shampoo," she said.

The pig tailed martial artist's head jerked up in surprise. "What are you talking about Kasumi? What do you mean it's not my fault?"

Kasumi sighed and put down her bowl of rice. "Ranma I know you have been brought up under the notion that all women need to be protected by men. For you, this means every woman you know, from Akane to Kodachi. To have two girls you know being attacked under your nose must have been hard on your ego."

Ranma's eyes went wide. That was enough for Kasumi to know that she had hit the mark. Then a depression aura comparable to Ryoga's enveloped Ranma.

"But Kasumi, it just doesn't seem right for both of you to be hurt on my watch. I mean, I'm the best martial artist there is here and yet you were kidnapped under my nose and Shampoo was mauled by some beast thingie," Ranma said.

Kasumi decided that she wouldn't debate about Ranma being the best martial artist in Nerima because chances were that he was right about that. "You may be the best in martial arts but there's still a lot to be trained in your mind Ranma. Happosai is far more experienced in manipulating people and not even I suspected the depth of his perversity until he showed his true colours. Nobody is to blame for his schemes Ranma, least of all you. If it were not for you, he may not even have bothered to scheme so deviously so in a way, we all owe you our honour. As for Shampoo, she was attacked while we were away in Okinawa and Cologne and Mousse were nearby. Therefore you are NOT in anyway to blame for not being able to protect her either."

"Please Ranma, do not constantly blame yourself for other people's misfortunes. Not all of them were caused by you, least of all what happened to Shampoo and me. If you still don't believe me, I'm still in the process of convincing my friend to see you and Akane. He will also assure you that you are blameless for the recent events."

Nabiki's ears perked up. "Really Kasumi? What about me? I really need to get to know your friend," the inquisitive girl said.

Kasumi's eyes twitched. "Not anytime soon Nabiki."

"But why only Ranma and Akane get to meet with him? I can be a better judge of character than both of them," Nabiki protested.

"They don't need to be judged Nabiki, least of all by you. Nabiki, don't pry into my secrets, because they are not my secrets to begin with but someone else. I don't think mother would like it if you continued to do so for your own personal gain," Kasumi said quietly.

Those words drove straight into Nabiki's heart. She hated to invoke the memory of her mother to Nabiki but in spite of her icy heart and greedy nature, Nabiki also missed and loved her mother as much as Kasumi and Akane. In recent years, she had changed into her current character to forget the memory of her mother's death, a move that Kasumi severely disapproved but now regretted not doing anything to prevent it. Now she was being told straight out that her current attitude was wrong and her mother would be disappointed in her.

The middle Tendo daughter became expressionless. She put down her rice bowl and prepared to leave the table. Kasumi became concerned and stood up to take her hand. "Nabiki ….."

Nabiki shook Kasumi's hand off. "Fine Kasumi, keep your secrets. They're probably dull and won't fetch a dime anyway," she said curtly before stomping off to her bedroom, leaving a sad Kasumi behind.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At 10 pm, Kasumi stood outside waiting for an Autobot to pick her up. To her delight and joy, she saw the familiar yellow Nissan drive up to her singing a song.

_I miss you like crazy_

_Even More than words can say_

_I miss you like crazy_

_Every minute of every day_

_Girl I'm so down when your love's not around_

_I miss you, miss you, miss you_

_I miss you like crazy_

"I missed you too Bumblebee," she said as she sat in the driver's seat. Like her previous ride, Bumblebee allowed her to control him and drive to the steel factory for their rendezvous.

_**"So….. how….. was your…. trip? Was…. Jazz …. a ….. nuisance?"**_ Bumblebee asked.

Kasumi decided not to recount Jazz little presentation of her measurements comparisons to Bumblebee. "He's not too bad, a very nice person actually. Just a little too keen on women though."

Bumblebee snorted. _**"If….. you say …… so."**_

On the way to the factory, an enormous Peterbilt Carrier eventually appeared and drove by their side. Kasumi smiled and waved at the holographic driver who looked like a distinguished middle aged man, Caucassian, and had a nice beard. The closest celebrity resemblance she could think off was Jeremy Irons from the fantasy film "Eragon" she had watched a few months ago. The driver also smiled and waved to Kasumi. Eventually the two came to the steel factory and drove in once Kasumi managed to get the gates opened.

Once the two were inside, she patiently waited for the rest of the Autobots to enter the factory before she closed the factory gate. She then hurried into the abandoned manufacturing plant. Only when she had also closed the door of the manufacturing plant did the Autobots transform into their humanoid forms. No matter how many times she saw them transform, it always impressed Kasumi to no end that such innocent cars could change into those gentle giants.

As before, Optimus Prime knelt so that Kasumi wouldn't have to crane her neck to high to look at his face. _**"Ah Kasumi, it is good to see you again. You are looking especially well, it seems Okinawa agrees with you," **_the Autobot leader said.

"Yes, it was a fun trip, although the highlight of the trip was actually meeting with Jazz and Hound there. I have yet to thank you for allowing Hound to be our mode of transportation in Okinawa," Kasumi said while bowing.

Optimus waved his hand in dismissal. _**"A simple favour which coincided with our mission. He also described your plans to cook us a Japanese feast."**_

Kasumi's face lit up. "Oh please Optimus, say yes to this? I'm not really of much use to your quest to locate the Key or fight the Decepticons, the least I can do is make your stay on Earth memorable and I would like to welcome you to Earth with a proper welcome feast," Kasumi pleaded and even adopted puppy dog eyes that she saw Ranma sometimes did when going to the ice-cream parlour to get discounts and free deserts.

The elder Autobot felt his spark melt at the sight of Kasumi's big shivering eyes and her incurably cute pouting lips. _**"Fear not Kasumi, we've already compiled your shopping list and stored them away pending your feast."**_

Ratchet chuckled. _**"Be prepared to be blown away Prime, it appears we're going to get to taste nearly every type of food that can be considered Japanese cuisine."**_

_**"Now that is something worth travelling one thousand light years," **_Prowl said as he rubbed his hands envisioning the future feast.

Bumblebee's radio sounded, _"Amen to that brother, Amen!"_

Ironhide couldn't stand it any longer. _**"By the Matrix, aren't we here to discuss about the Decepti-creep that just showed its face in Nerima! I can't believe we're discussing about food which we don't even need instead of a war that could tear this planet apart!"**_

Kasumi sighed as Ironhide reminded her of the true purpose of their meeting tonight. "Sorry Ironhide, I'm just so happy to see you all again, guess I got carried away and forgot about my troubles."

_**"There is nothing to be sorry Kasumi. For you to try make us feel at home in an alien world puts us in your debt. Now tell us what happened," **_Prime said.

The girl then recounted her discussion with Cologne as well as her observation of Shampoo's condition. When she mentioned about the black metal cat description, she observed most of the Autobots tensing up.

"You know who the attacker is don't you?" she asked quietly.

Optimus nodded. _**"Unfortunately we do. Jazz, if you please," **_he gestured to the transformed Mazda. Jazz lifted his right arm and a holographic image emerged. It was that of a panther that seemed to be made out of metal. The holographic image expanded to life size and Kasumi realised in horror that it was far larger than even a lion, and was practically the size of a small horse.

_**"Decepticon code named Ravage. Intelligence, Infiltration and saboteur expert. Prefers a bipedal form of feline adopted from the planet Regula Seven as its natural robotic form. Current transformation disguise unknown. Though primarily a scout and spy, he is also known to attack organic species for meat which he developed a taste for previously. His steel jaws are as powerful as one of your great white sharks. In previous encounters, he is also armed with explosives for sabotage purposes. Despite his small size, he is a ferocious fighter with all the savagery and cunning of his adopted robotic form," **_Jazz recited.

"But if Ravage can bite off steel plates like a great white, why didn't he kill Shampoo? It seems like he only scratched Shampoo in her face and torso and maybe bit a chunk of her right arm," Kasumi wondered.

_**"That is what worries me. They want to rouse the Chinese Amazons for some reason. I cannot understand why. But it is clear that we Autobots must not encounter the Amazons. Prowl, Bumblebee, take heed that you do not run into them when escorting Kasumi. We can't take the chance that they will somehow identify you and expose us all. Kasumi will be in danger too should they decide that she is an accomplice to our race. That we must avoid at all cost," **_Optimus ordered. The two Autobots nodded and saluted their leader.

Bumblebee slammed his right fist into his left palm. _**"Maybe…. we …. should hunt…. down …. the Decepticons …. rather than … look for. … the Key …. first."**_

Optimus shook his head. _**"We can't let any humans get caught in our cross fire. You all know what will happen if the Decepticons fight. They will fight in crowded places shielded by innocent bystanders where they can shoot freely whereas we cannot. I will not have a repeat of the battle of Illeria again."**_

_**"Our time is running out Prime. What worries me is that we've absolutely no idea what the Decepticons are up to. It's clear they haven't found the Key yet but the are taking every precaution to hide their presence. What is Megatron up to? A trap?" **_Prowl pondered.

_**"No, I don't believe Megatron is behind their plan. This total silence seems to be more of Starscream's or Soundwave's strategy. Which means we won't know anything until they finally make their move," **_Ironhide said.

Hound, who was silent till now said, _**"Prime, I would like to request permission to go to China and scout the Chinese Amazon territory. I may be able to pick ip more details on their culture and knowledge than Bumblebee detected. Somehow the Amazons are connected to our search for the Key as well as Megatron. I believe their attack on the Chinese Amazon warrants a second check on their territory."**_

Kasumi's heart fell at the possibility of Hound leaving Japan. "But Ranma said that the Amazons lived in fairly primitive environments. How are you going to disguise yourself as a vehicle when they don't use any?"

Bumblebee coughed. _**"Jeeps …… vans ….. four wheel drives ….. they do….. use."**_

Optimus pondered over Hound's suggestion. _**"It won't do any good if they don't use any electronic equipment for you to hack Hound. You'll be endangering yourself by being alone, and I can't let any of you take that chance. No, if we're going to infiltrate their territory we will need human help, and our choices are limited in that option. No offence Kasumi."**_

"None taken Optimus. Speaking of which, I want to ask if I can introduce my sister Akane and her fiancé Ranma to you. These two are the most honourable people I know in Nerima and I know they can keep your secret even under torture. Please Optimus, I don't feel comfortable leaving the rest of my family unaware of the real threat to our life now. At the very least, these two can look out for the right enemies rather than picking fights with the wrong people," Kasumi pleaded.

_**"I agree with Kasumi and I trust her choice of trusted friends. We are going to need more human allies Optimus, especially when we need to look for the Key," **_Prowl supported Kasumi.

Jazz also piped up, _**"As do I Optimus. That Ranma character displays strength that can possibly fight a Decepticon and I would rather have him on our side."**_

_**"He …. is an honourable … man. As is his ….. fiancée ….. Tendo Akane," **_Bumblebee said.

Optimus was surprised at how most of his troops seem to be supporting Ranma and Akane as extra confidantes. _**"Hound, Ironhide, Ratchet, what say you?"**_

_**"Aye Optimus, it is a wise decision on Kasumi's part," **_Hound said.

Ironhide shrugged. _**"Doesn't matter as long as he doesn't get in my way of blasting Decepti-chops."**_

_**"I too trust Kasumi's judgement. She is an excellent judge of character and I will follow it," **_Ratchet said.

_**"The vote is unanimous then. Kasumi, you may bring only Ranma and Akane to the steel plant tomorrow. I only pray that they are not overwhelmed by our presence," **_Optimus said.

Kasumi's face practically glowed and she threw herself at Optimus' head and hugged it. The Autobot leader blinked in surprise but eventually smiled and relaxed. He extended part of his hand and gently petted the girl's back. _**"You must've felt terribly alone bearing our secret with no one to share. I'm sorry for giving you this burden."**_

"No Optimus, I was truly honoured that you chose me alone to be your friend. It's just that after Shampoo was attacked, I wished for others to be warned as well. Otherwise I would cherish our secret friendship. But it would be selfish and cruel of me not to tell my own family on what is going on. Know that if anything bad comes out of this, I will take responsibility for my actions today," Kasumi vowed.

_**"I won't hold you to that promise Kasumi. You are the best friend an Autobot can have and nothing will change it, even a mistake or bad decision on your part," **_Optimus gently said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cologne looked at the piece of paper in front of her. For once, she looked as old as her age of three hundred years plus and Mousse had never seen her so worried before.

_"Respected Elder?" _he asked.

The Amazon Elder looked up then hopped over to her writing table. Extracting a piece of paper and pen, she quickly penned a letter, sealed it in an envelope and to Mousse's astonishment, marked the envelope with a magical Jade Seal that would enchanted the envelope to be unbreakable and assure that only the Amazon Tribal Elders could open it. Such a seal were normally used in times of war to ensure the security of the message.

_"Mousse, you will leave Japan tonight and recount all that you have seen to the Elders Council. Protect this letter with your life and ensure that it reaches them without delay," _she said.

_"But what about Shampoo?! I want to stay here and protect her…"_

_"This goes beyond the safety of Shampoo impudent male. This concerns the safety of the Chinese Amazons, no, perhaps the entire world. Now go before we're all doomed," _Cologne said tiredly.

_"Doomed? From what?" _Mousse asked, bewildered at his sudden orders.

Cologne looked at the piece of paper that Mousse had observed the seven Autobots in the warehouse bearing a common mark. He couldn't get close to hear what they were saying but had noted their strange markings.

_"Demons from the sky," _Cologne said as she burned the paper with the Autobot insignia drawing into ash.

To be continued……

Song acknowledgements:

I miss you like Crazy by the Mofatts

Thanks for all of your support. Reviews and flames are welcome as always.


	11. Chapter 11: Amazon Intrigue

**More than meets the eye (6/8/2007)**

**Author's note**

A minor amendment to Chapter 8. I've decided that Bumblebee's car form to be that of a Toyota Cellica. Looks much better than the Nissan Sylvia.

Storm is coming……

**Chapter 11: Amazon Intrigue**

In the following afternoon, a cargo ship from China unloaded three containers in Tokyo Bay, which were marked as imports from Sichuan. Somehow, the shipyard workers and security personnel did not go near them or inspect the insides upon arrival. The containers were loaded on three huge cabovers and then moved out of the docks. Once out, they proceeded to carry their newly arrived loads to Nerima Ward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Kasumi, fancy meeting you here!" a cheery voice called out to Kasumi as she examined a pretty dress from a department store in Nerima. The elder Tendo sister turned to see Kuonji Ukyo, another woman engaged to Ranma via Saotome Genma's stupidity and greed. However, she differed from most of the other fiancées in the sense that she didn't want to kill her rivals, merely win Ranma's heart for herself. She still caused her fair share of chaos with the other fiancées but other than that, Kasumi liked Ukyo's friendly personality. The Okonomiyaki chef was still dressed in her school's boy uniform and appeared to be making her own shopping rounds. She smiled warmly at Ukyo.

"Hello Ukyo. Shouldn't you be at school now?" Kasumi asked.

"Nah, the principal got a surprise visit from the Board of Education today. They barely got through half the morning before they decided to fire most of the faculty for gross misconduct of disciplinary action, including our dear Principal Kuno. Except for Miss Hinako and a few teachers, we've got a severe shortage of teachers now so they sent all of us home early. It was a good day, perhaps now Kuno won't act like he owns the school. Of course he might be expelled first which would work just as well," Ukyo grinned. But Kasumi became worried.

"What about Ranma-kun and yourself? No offence but between you, Akane, Shampoo and Kuno, the amount of damage you've caused should be considerable enough to warrant disciplinary action aren't they? Not to mention Nabiki's scheming which I'm very sure isn't going to look well," Kasumi frowned.

Ukyo shrugged. "Don't know about Nabiki but Miss Hinako was deemed to have sufficiently administered disciplinary action to Ranma, Akane and myself so neither we or she were penalised."

Kasumi let out a breath she had been holding. "That's a relief," she said then continued to admire the dress. Ukyo saw what she was looking at and stared in wonderment at the evening gown. It truly looked like a Cinderella ballroom gown, although it also bore resemblance to that worn by Belle in the Walt Disney adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. The dress was an elegant sapphire blue and came with a pair of matching white gloves. The top of the dress was of a shoulder less design as well but the amount of cleavage exposed was not so generous.

Ukyo sighed. "I wonder if Ran-chan would like me if I wore it?" She looked at the price tag and gave a gasp. It was two hundred thousand yen. "Well that throws out the possibility. At least the rest of them except Kodachi won't be able to afford it."

She looked at Kasumi who was still staring at the dress and grinned. "Still thinking of charming your prince Charming?" Ukyo asked slyly.

"Actually I was wondering what would look nice for Akane to wear at her prom," Kasumi replied solemnly.

Ukyo's smile fell. "Tell me Kasumi, why do you support Akane so much? You live at home with them, can't you see how violent and unlady like Akane is? There's also the fact that she HASN'T said that she loves him yet. It's just not fair that she gets all the chances with Ranma while we don't," Ukyo complained.

Kasumi sighed. "Some things don't need to be said aloud to be obvious. Honestly speaking, I don't care about the engagements at all which are all not of Ranma's doing. I have no problem with all of you courting Ranma. I just don't like the way all of your try to force Ranma to be your fiancé without even asking him if he is interested in getting married now at all."

Ukyo shifted uncomfortable. "Well, Ran-chan is a little thick in the head, he'll never admit anything unless you push him, which is what we've all been trying to do."

"And it is having an adverse effect o him. He practically has a phobia of getting friendly with girls now, even you whom he considered a good friend once upon a time," Kasumi said quietly.

The chef retorted, "Well, it ain't all of my fault. Your sister should get most of the blame."

A police car suddenly drove to the curb near the two women and the officer inside winded down his window.

_**"Is there any trouble Kasumi?" **_Prowl asked while eyeing Ukyo suspiciously.

Ukyo was flustered as she rarely encountered policemen and this one looked dead serious.

Kasumi quickly said, "Nothing the matter at all Officer Prowl, just having a friendly chat. Have you met my friend Kuonji Ukyo?" she asked while indicating Ukyo.

"Uhm, hello Mr. Policeman," Ukyo stuttered. Kasumi couldn't blame her, Prowl was wearing his most sour look that morning, even more than when he first met Kasumi.

"This is one of the officers that has been escorting me since Happosai's attempted kidnap. He really is a nice man, one day I hope you two will get along," Kasumi said.

Prowl snorted. _**"Are you done with your shopping yet? I have other places to patrol, including a certain feline to catch."**_

Ukyo raised her eyebrows. "Alright impostor, what have you done to the real Kasumi? She would never resort to blackmailing or bribing police officers to carry her shopping."

"It's called the goodness of the heart Ukyo, which everyone possess. Now if you will excuse me, I've to prepare for a little gathering tonight," her eyes twinkled at the thought of finally introducing Ranma and Akane to the Autobots. She had also bought enough food ingredients to make at least ten gigantic Inaris for the Autobots who had yet to taste them. For Bumblebee and Prowl, she would make a massive batch of miso soup for them to savour. It wasn't quite the feast she had planned but it would make a nice little picnic at the steel factory.

It was then Ukyo noticed at least five huge shopping bags on a trolley near Kasumi. "OK Kasumi, there's a party going on here and I want to know why I'm not being invited. If it involves my Ran-chan and Akane going together, I'm sorry but no way in hell am I going to allow it."

Prowl was sorely tempted to transform here and then and give Ukyo a good spanking. _**"No you will not little miss. If you do, I will make sure you're locked up for the rest of your natural life. Believe me, even in Japan, prison is far from being a happy place. Especially to a girl as young as yourself," **_Prowl's hologram form exited the car, careful to avoid bystanders from accidentally bumping into it.

Ukyo was defiant and was about to retort when Kasumi cut her off. "Ukyo, I'm merely having a gathering with my friends soon. Please don't take it the wrong way," she neglected to tell her about Ranma and Akane's invitation that night. Actually the two didn't know yet and Kasumi planned to inform them when she returned home. She then proceeded to load the police car's trunk with the groceries.

Despite her misgivings, Ukyo helped her. "I still say my claim on Ranma as my fiancé is as valid as the Tendo engagement. Don't forget that Kasumi," she said warily to Kasumi.

Kasumi looked at Ukyo. "I won't."

Ukyo shook her head at the changed Kasumi, who seemed to have grown a spine overnight and now possessed a will that seemed to be made out of iron, staring down all the martial artists in Nerima despite not being one. _'Not even Ranma commanded such respect before,_' she thought to herself. She sighed and was about to walk off to resume shopping for her own restaurant when she noticed Shampoo hiding in a dark alley. She was eyeing the police car Kasumi had driven off in and to Ukyo's alarm, her expression was nothing less than murderous. The Chinese Amazon then disappeared into the alley.

_'What is going on here?' _she wondered. She quickly decided to tail her and see what Shampoo was up to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chef pursued the Chinese Amazon through the streets of Nerima and eventually came to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of Nerima ward. She saw Shampoo enter a small door on the side. Ukyo thanked her lucky stars that Konatsu had been training her in some of his stealthy ninja techniques, including the ability to scale bare walls almost noiselessly like a lizard. Not to mention hide her chi to make herself invisible to chi-users which Cologne most certainly was. She utilised both of these techniques now, stealthily sneaking past the nearby buildings to the warehouse's walls and then scaled the walls to the roof. Once on the roof, she employed the one of the oldest techniques that spies use: enter the ventilation shaft to get into the warehouse.

Despite not being familiar with the layout, she carefully crawled about until she found a ventilation grill that enabled her to look inside the warehouse. Inside, she found her worst nightmare come true.

The warehouse was crawling with Chinese Amazons. Amazons that were armed with every conceivable weapon she knew, including guns. Most of them were more butch and taller than Shampoo but it did not lessen their beauty. Most of them in fact shared the same exotic Chinese beauty that Shampoo possessed. All had finely sculpted muscles and were dressed in what looked like traditional Chinese scale and splint armour. Lying on a huge table in the middle of the warehouse, were rows of hand weapons, long shining spears with silver leaf shaped blades, huge axes with long shafts, long _Dragon Swords_ with intricate patterns adorning the huge blades, and dozens of wicked whips which were lined with blades.

She was shocked when she saw that most of them were equipped with what looked like grenades and carried huge bullets as large and thick as mineral water bottles. The guns they carried seem to match the bullets, and looked like the ones that Arnold Schwarzeneggar used in the Terminator 2 movie only much bigger.

_'Why do they need such big guns if all they want is Ranma? They need martial artists to catch Ranma, not guns. Oh gods, are they going to kill all of us as well?' _Ukyo was beginning to panic at the awesome display of power being displayed. Then she saw Cologne and Shampoo. The resident Elder Amazon seem to be in a heated argument with what appeared to be another two Elder Amazons. Both did appear to be as ancient as Cologne though, in fact they looked middle age and both stood at Shampoo's height. Their hairs were also streaked with grey though, and they both leaned on the same kind of staff that Cologne used. She tried to listen to their conversation.

"….. Unacceptable…… Tendo family…… not …… harmed….."

"….. traitors.. ….. harbouring demons …….. no mercy ….."

"…… Happosai…… fought ……… Kasumi …… pure ……."

"……. irrelevant……. robot demons ……. at all cost ……Ranma…….. breeding stud…….. all rest die………."

Ukyo heard enough. She had to fight to keep her head as she stealthily crept out of the warehouse. Once she was out on the road, she lost all her cool and started running towards the Tendo Dojo. "Ran-chan! Kasumi!" she cried.

As she ran across a busy road, she tripped and was nearly run over by a police car. She stared in shock as the front bumper stopped only a hair's breath from her face. She shakily stood on her feet and to her enormous relief, saw the same police officer that had given Kasumi a lift earlier. She frantically ran to the driver's window.

"Officer please, you've got to help Kasumi! She's in grave danger! Please!" Ukyo became more and more hysterical.

_**"Calm down. Why don't you follow me to the Tendo Dojo so that you yourself can tell them? And update me on the way?" **_the hologram calmly said.

Ukyo cried in relief as she entered the passenger seat. Once inside the police car drove off and Ukyo started describing what she had seen in the warehouse.

"Cologne didn't seem to want to hurt the Tendos but the other two…... I think they overrode her commands and now they want the Tendos dead! I don't know what they were talking about robot demons, gods I don't know what the hell is going on! They've got enough guns there to start a war and it's all going to be aimed at Ran-chan! Oh gods, they even want to hurt Kasumi! Please officer, hurry, Ranma, Akane, Kasumi, we've got to warn…. warn…. warn…..," Ukyo's blood ran cold when she saw the officer grinning. Then he started chuckling. Then he started laughing maniacally.

"Officer… what ….. who are you…… please, if we don't tell them, they will be killed," Ukyo whispered, utterly terrified.

The officer turned to face Ukyo and to her horror, his whole body shimmered like a stone being thrown into a pool distorting someone's reflection.

_**"Perfect," **_he smilingly said.

The seat Ukyo sat on suddenly burst with leather seat belts and literally mummified her body. When she opened her mouth to scream, parts of the belt gagged her mouth as well. The last image she had before the belt covered her eyes was that of the officer still laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK Akane, steady now. Focus, focus, focus. Put everything out of your mind. Nobody is in a hurry. Don't rush it. You have all the time in the world," Kasumi gently encouraged Akane while standing on her right.

Akane breathed slower, trying to slow her heartbeat and decrease her nervousness at the task she had to do.

"Come on Akane, we're not going anywhere. You have all the time in the world to do it right. Just follow your own time. You know what they say, better late than never. Slow and steady wins the race," Ranma said at Akane's left.

The youngest Tendo daughter relaxed further. She wanted to cry at the love and attention being given by the two dearest people in her life now but knew she had to concentrate. Focus. Nothing else mattered. No pressure, no chaos, no fiancées barging in. Just she, Kasumi and Ranma.

Her hand slowly lifted the knife from the chopping board and she started to slice the tofu in front of her. Carefully, applying even and moderate force to cut it into small square pieces. Rather than hack at it as she usually did, she instead put the sharp edge of the knife at the tofu and pushed it to cut the tofu. Kasumi and Ranma held their breaths as Akane finished cutting the tofu into numerous square pieces. They moved to give her wide space as Akane took the chopping board with the sliced tofu and walked to the stove where there was a pot of soup being boiled. She lifted the lid and then, gently using the knife, pushed the cut tofu into the pot. She took some seasoning and sprinkled a little into the pot before shutting the lid.

Afterwards, the three just sat in the kitchen waiting for the miso soup to be cooked. Half an hour later, steam arose from the pot. Akane once again moved to the stove and lowered the fire so that the soup would simmer rather than boil. She then lifted the lid. A delicious smell filled the kitchen as she poured some of the soup into two small bowls. Wordlessly, she brought the two bowls to Kasumi and Ranma and handed them one each.

Ranma was practically sweating bullets as he held the bowl of Miso soup. It looked fine but then again, so did most of Akane's cooking. He looked at Kasumi who smiled serenely and nodded. As one, they sipped the miso.

Akane looked anxiously and her face fell as she saw the both of them freeze at the first sip. _'Here it goes, I'm going to be covered in spit now,' _she thought sadly.

But it was not so. The next moment, they stopped their freeze act and drank the rest of the soup. Kasumi had only one thing to say.

"Oishi neee."

Akane burst into tears as all of the tension for the past hour was released. She sank to floor and cried as Ranma whooped and grabbed Kasumi to do a wild dance in the kitchen. "WOOHOO, KASUMI ONEE-CHAN, WE DID IT!" he cried as he swung Kasumi around. Kasumi laughed hysterically. "Ranma, stopped this at once, we are in the kitchen! Akane is here!" she laughed joyously. If Akane was jealous at the affectionate display Ranma showed Kasumi, she did not show it. She was just too happy to have made something edible that wasn't curry for once.

The two stopped their merry dance for a while to drag Akane into it. It was an odd sight seeing two women and a man dancing merrily in the kitchen but this was Nerima. Things like this happened all the time.

Eventually the trio stopped laughing and sat down, exhausted after hours of cooking.

"It's such a pity that Oyaji and Mr. Tendo ran off tonight just as Akane made something nice to eat. Even Nabiki turned tail and ran the moment she heard that Akane was cooking," Ranma said tiredly, aching from laughing so hard.

Kasumi smiled. "I know it's not very nice of me to say so but it's just as well. We've got lots of food for tonight's gathering," she said.

"Gathering? What gathering?" Akane asked.

"Why, a gathering of my new friends of course," Kasumi said as she stood up and started packing the ten huge Inaris into three baskets.

"Wait a minute, you mean we're actually going to meet your saviour? The guy who saved you from Happosai?" Ranma asked in surprise.

Kasumi smiled serenely. "I'm very proud of the way both of you have behaved for the past few days. It took me awhile but I finally convinced them that you are good and trustable. And after this evening, I have no more doubts about both of you being grown up."

Ranma and Akane blushed. "Gee, uh, thanks Onee-chan. I'm really honoured that your willing to share your secret with us," Akane said.

"Then what are you standing there for? I can't carry that pot of Miso soup and Inari myself!" she mockingly cried.

The couple yelped and quickly busied themselves with carrying the foodstuffs in baskets. When all were ready Kasumi led them out of the kitchen to the front door…..

……… only to find Cologne standing at the porch, blocking their way.

Ranma scowled. "What do you want old ghoul? Can't you see we're busy?" he said angrily as his aura began to flare.

"Yeah, you are trespassing in our house. How dare you come into our home without permission?" Akane shouted.

Cologne seemed to ignore the both of them and stared intently at Kasumi. The elder Tendo daughter felt enormous pressure in the Amazon's gaze but stood her ground.

"Please Cologne, whatever it is could it wait till morning?" Kasumi said quietly.

"Kasumi, please listen to me and answer me carefully. Or your entire family will be in danger," Cologne said.

Ranma and Akane's aura flared even further at the threat. But Kasumi said, "If I can Elder."

"Were you going to meet your saviour tonight? Is the policeman you know going to be there?" Cologne asked.

Kasumi froze as she suddenly felt her chi senses explode. "Elder ….." she stuttered.

"She knows Cologne. That's all we need to know," an unknown voice sounded from behind Cologne.

"No, we must…" Cologne protested before the house suddenly exploded with Chinese Amazons.

Ranma and Akane screamed battle cries even as they both pulled Kasumi from the hallway into the kitchen. Kasumi watched in horror as she saw numerous Amazons, all of which looked as skilful as Shampoo came into the house via the windows and the doorway. Once in the kitchen, Ranma stood his ground at the door and fought off the Amazons at the doorway one at a time. Behind her, Akane took a few wooden rolling pins and tried to hold off the Amazons coming through the backdoor. They valiantly held them for a few minutes before holes appeared in the roof above them and even the walls to the kitchen from the hallway and more Amazons poured through. To make it worse, the Amazons were armoured and Akane and Ranma's bare hands met hard steel, resulting in bleeding hands and broken wrists. They cried to Kasumi as the Amazons finally bypassed them and laid their hands roughly at Kasumi.

The three were bound securely with their hands behind them and made to march outside by the Amazons. Outside was a huge container trailer where the Amazons entered. As they were forced into the container, Kasumi managed to glimpse Cologne who looked sorrowful.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Kasumi. Persevere, it will be over soon " she said softly.

"Such concern you waste on the barbarians. Clearly you are no longer fit to be matriarch of our great tribe," said the voice Kasumi heard they were attacked. She looked at the owner and beheld a middle- aged woman wearing the same robes and staff as Cologne.

Cologne looked venomously at the other. "Your arrogance will be their undoing, Pan Teen. You will not lay hands on them from now on without me by their side," she said as she leapt to Kasumi's side. The other Amazons who were earlier manhandling them roughly seem to freeze.

"Treat them well. They are not our true enemies," she snarled and the warriors complied, carrying the bruised and bleeding Ranma and Akane into the container while Cologne herself helped Kasumi.

The other Amazon was enraged but said nothing to Cologne. She merely told her warriors, "Take everything in the house that is of value. Then burn it," she ordered.

Kasumi nearly fainted when she heard the order and cried, "NOOOO!" She attempted to jump out of the container but one of the Amazons knocked her on the head and she knew no more.

Everything that could be moved in the house, even the box containing Tendo Kimiko's ashes, was removed from the house and stored in another separate container. The electronic items, such as the television, kitchen applicances, Nabiki's tower PC and bathroom appliances were also not spared. The majority of the other Amazons warriors went into the third container. When all were ready, a group of Amazons tossed burning torches into the house before all three containers trucks left in different directions but for the same destination.

The night of Nerima was bright with the fire engulfing the Tendo household.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A yellow Toyota Cellica zoomed through the streets of Nerima. A sizeable crowd had gathered in front of the burning inferno but the car did not care. In front of dozens of witnesses,  
Bumblebee transformed and leapt into the fire, trying to search for his one true friend.

_**"Kaaaa…….. suuuuuuuuuuu…….. miiiiii!" **_he croaked loudly, trying to scan for her DNA. He then stepped on something soft and lifted his feet to see what it was. On the ground, was a partially burnt and squashed Inari. The yellow Autobot took the destroyed Inari in his hand. Some sort of liquid came out of the two bright blue lights that served as his eyes and at the same time, a mournful sound like that of a wounded whale escaped his vocal processors. He took the Inari and crushed it in his arms as he stood up, the liquid still flowing from his face, which was now contorted in rage.

The Nerima citizens looked at the yellow Autobot with interest but not fear as they were already exposed to many weird things over the years. Even the arrival of six more huge robots did not turn them into a panicked crowd.

"Look mummy, it's Convoy!" a little boy cried as he saw a huge robot that was blue and red in colour walk towards the yellow robot.

Bumblebee looked at the face of his commander. But Optimus' expression could not be read. His mouth was now covered with a metal plate that blocked his emotions from being read.

_**"Autobots, transform and roll out."**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kasumi woke up, she was lying down on a mat on the floor of the container. She saw Elder Cologne standing over her, pressing a rag cloth against the bump on her head. She tried to move but found that her hands were still tied behind her back.

"Nice girl take it easy, drink water yes?" Shampoo appeared and helped Kasumi to sit up. The she held a bottle with a straw and let Kasumi take a sip. The cool water cleared her head and she looked around to see her surroundings.

Akane and Ranma were tied back to back, both of them were awake and looked relieved as Kasumi gave them a small smile. "Don't worry Ranma, Akane. Everything will be fine in the end," she said.

"Enough of this. Cologne, you may be our tribe's Matriarch and Elder but four of us have voted against three, including yourself, to have the Tendos interrogated and Ranma captured. You dare stand against your own Amazon laws in favour of these barbarians?" another unfamiliar voice said. Kasumi saw yet another Amazon Elder with the same clothing as Cologne but also appeared middle aged.

"Quite right Elder Foam," the one Cologne called Pan Teen appeared by the other Amazon's side. "Either you question them now or we do the questioning instead."

Cologne's eyes narrowed, as did Shampoo's. "You both are one hundred years too young to challenge me yet. Now hold your horses and sit down while I resume ASKING Kasumi questions before I was so rudely interrupted," she barked.

She turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi, I want you to listen carefully. Please answer everything truthfully. Everyone here can tell if you are lying, even one such as yourself. If you lie, I can't guarantee your safety nor Ranma and Akane's. Will you answer my questions?"

Kasumi looked at Cologne. "I will not lie to you, Cologne. But I won't reveal all my secrets, nor that of my friends."

"Yes Kasumi, your friends. Are they large transforming robots?"

"That secret is not mine to reveal," Kasumi replied.

"Cologne….." Pan Teen growled.

"Listen to me Kasumi. You know that a large cat that seemed to be a robot attacked Shampoo a few days ago. What you don't know is that the cat escaped in a police car. A police car that had this symbol engraved on the door," Cologne drew a picture on the floor with her staff and Kasumi could not disguise her shock. It was the Autobot symbol.

"It can't be…" she whispered before she caught herself.

Cologne erased the image on the ground. "Yes, the same police car that you've been seen associating with. No more games Kasumi. The beings you've met are deceitful and it is no wonder someone like you was deceived by them. Centuries ago, when I was a child, just one of these monsters nearly exterminated the Chinese Amazon tribe. And now they've come back and are using you for their fiendish plans. You have already done enough damage by hiding their existence from the authorities. Now you must tell us so that we can stop them from destroying our world."

"You are wrong Cologne," Kasumi said softly.

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH! TELL US WHERE THEY ARE…" Foam stopped her rant as the tip of Cologne's staff appeared at her throat.

"I warn you before Foam. There won't be a third time," Cologne snarled. She turned her gaze at Kasumi. "Whatever you think you know of these beings is false. They have probably lied to you for their own ends. Kasumi, I don't mean to degrade you but you are just a single Japanese girl. What can you know about beings that fall out of the sky?"

"One week ago, you said you trusted my judgement of character. Why can't you trust me now?" Kasumi asked.

Cologne sighed. "Kasumi, I wish that I could. In fact I do. But this is a matter too great for this old woman to trust instincts alone. I must have undeniable proof that your friends are not evil. At the very least, I must meet them. Now will you tell me where to find your friends?"

Kasumi looked at Cologne's eyes which were pleading with her to confess her secret. She looked at the murderous looks of the other two Amazon elders as well as the other two dozen Amazon warriors in the container. Akane, Ranma and even Shampoo's eyes were fearful and confused at the current situation.

"I cannot Elder," she said quietly.

"GRANDMAMA!" Shampoo shouted as she whipped out her bonbouris from stuffspace.

Cologne turned just in time to cross her staff with that of the other two Amazon elders. She gazed warily at the rest of the Amazons, which all had their weapons drawn and were pointed at Cologne, Kasumi, Shampoo, Ranma and Akane.

"You've had your chance old woman. You heard her yourself. She is ignorant, stubborn and stupid, a disgrace to the female race. Such a pathetic specimen does not deserve to breed and produce weaker generations. A lowly slave not even fit to wash our cesspools. Now move aside so we can extract what we need from her pathetic mouth."

"No, this is wrong. By Amazon law they must be interrogated by the full council, not just us. That is why we are here, to bring them back to China," Cologne said with gritted teeth.

"What different does it makes? Besides, circumstances required speed and urgency. And we must know where to find the abominations NOW!" Pan Teen shouted.

"You will not harm a hair of Kasumi's hair as long as I still draw breath," Cologne snarled.

"Shampoo defend Airen, Nice girl and Kitchen destroyer with life!" her granddaughter shouted in defiance.

Sweat poured down the two Elder Amazons and even the other beautiful warriors seem uncertain but Cologne's heart fell as the pressure on her staff mounted.

"So be it. Elder Cologne, with Elder Foam as my witness, you are unfit to be an Amazon Elder any longer. You are now a criminal who has betrayed our sacred Amazon laws and honour for barbaric outsiders. And for that your life is forfeit…"

CRASH!!!

All of a sudden, the entire container seemed to shift to its left as something huge impacted on the right side of the container as it drove forward. Everyone in the container was thrown off his or her feet; even Akane and Ranma were knocked into another position. Pandemonium ensued as the Amazon Elders tried to contact the driver on what was happening and Cologne had Kasumi's, Ranma's and Akane's bonds cut. It was just as well because all needed their hands to prevent themselves from getting hurt as something hit the right side of the container again, resulting in the entire container overturning. In an instant, what used to be the left wall of the container now became their ground floor as the entire container shifted ninety degrees, knocking most of the Amazons unconscious. The container seemed to skid for a moment before it came to a violent stop, resulting in most of them being thrown in front.

"DRIVER, WHAT IS GOING ON! COME IN. COME IN!" Elder Pan Teen shouted hysterically into her walkie talkie, far from being calm a moment ago. Only static greeted her.

All of a sudden, the inside of the container was brightly lit when a huge blade that seemed to made of pure white energy stabbed into the middle of the container, stopping just before Elder Pan Teen's head. The Amazon Elder looked in shock at the huge white blade hanging just above her head. Her legs collapsed from under her and she landed ungracefully on her butt.

The white blade retracted, leaving a large slit in the container above. Then most of them watched in horror as two massive sets of fingers forced its way into the slit and started tearing off the roof of the container, like a sardine tin can's cover being peeled open. Bright light shone at the Amazons from its chest, nearly blinding them but they could still make out the outline of its chest and head. A chest that had a red and blue flame pattern and a blue coloured head.

All gazed in wonder at the enormous being which eventually dimmed its lights and allowed them to see his form clearly. Ranma, Akane, and Shampoo's jaws were wide opened as it looked around the container. Even Cologne was amazed by the sight until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"For what it's worth Cologne, after tonight I would have asked them to let you into their secret. They really are the most wonderful people you could meet. I'm sorry you had to meet my friends this way. Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Elder Cologne, I would like you to meet one of my friends. Optimus Prime," she said as the Autobot leader's blue eyes finally found Kasumi's brown ones.

To be continued……

**Author's notes**

I've said it before and I will say it again. This story will have a happy ending. No Ranma cast except maybe Happosai will be permanently killed off or given an unhappy ending. So I won't apologise for anything in this chapter.

Trivia

'_Oishi' _means tasty in Japanese.

In Japan, Optimus Prime is called Convoy. Autobots are Cybertronians and Decepticons are called Destrons.


	12. Chapter 12: Misundertandings and intros

**More than meets the eye (7/8/2007)**

**Author's note**

Kind of a cheesy chapter, not much originality in it, almost cut and paste from the movie and for that I beg your forgiveness. By the way, if you haven't reviewed the previous chapter yet, can I ask you to do so before reviewing this chapter? Thank you for all of your support.

**Chapter 12: Misunderstandings and introductions**

_**"Hello Kasumi," **_Optimus Prime said gravely. Kasumi saw that his mouth seemed to be covered with a protective faceplate and when he talked, the entire mouth mask moved. Nevertheless, his eyes told her all that she needed to know; he was one angry Autobot. _**"Are you unharmed?"**_

She took a moment to examine herself. Aside from the bump on her head and a few bruises, she appeared fine. "Just a bump here and there Optimus, nothing to be of concern about. Optimus….." she started.

_**"Kidnapping Kasumi was the worst mistake you could have made. AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND DISARM THE HUMANS!" **_Optimus ordered.

Six pairs of metallic hands gripped the walls of the container and stripped the metal of them, leaving only the skeleton of the container and the occupants exposed to the outside. As if the presence of Optimus wasn't awe inspiring enough, six other huge robots now surrounded them. When Pan Teen stopped gaping at Optimus to look at her surroundings, she found the tip of a very large and long sword pointed right between her eyes belonging to a sleek and silver Autobot whose expression was one of anger even as his eyes were hidden behind some sort of visor. The two edges of the sword had a beam of green energy that ran to the hilt. His left arm had a small round shield with four gun barrels on it also pointed at her.

The yellow Autobot next to him had turned his entire right arm into a huge cannon that was now emitting a slow and ominous vibration whilst pointed at the Chinese Amazons. The insides of the barrel glowed yellow and the humming of the vibrations filled everyone's ears. His expression mirrored Optimus grim look.

Ironhide in contrast had a very happy expression on his face as most of the Amazons looked in terror at the two massive cannons now aiming at them from his fore arms. _**"You feeling lucky, bitches? Optimus, oh please oh please oh please let me vaporise them?"**_

_**"Ironhide, you know we're not supposed to harm humans unless it's absolutely necessary, what is with you?" **_Optimus said irritantly.

Ironhide shrugged and said, _**"Just wanted to keep our options open that's all."**_

Ratchet's right arm also changed into a gun though it was much smaller than Bumblebee's but his left hand had disappeared and was replaced with a vicious looking buzzsaw.

Hound's left shoulder telescope had transformed along with his entire left arm into a huge and long barrelled cannon, with the telescope becoming the scope of the cannon. In essence, it looked like a sniper gun the size of a Howitzer. And the gun was currently aimed at the other Amazon Elder Foam's head.

From Prowl's initial bare shoulders, two cannons emerged beside his head. Unlike the other Autobots who transformed their hands or arms into their weapons, Prowl kept two pistol-like guns at his hips, which had compartments which unfolded like Robocop's so that he could remove them with both hands. Like a Western cowboy, he twirled them with his finger before aiming both pistols at the Amazons.

If Kasumi had any doubt that the Autobots were warriors, they were dispelled now. All of them looked grim, even Jazz who showed no indication of admiring some of the Chinese Amazons' beautiful and shapely forms.

The Chinese Amazons were doing very good impressions of gaping goldfish now. Then Jazz's round shield started vibrating and all of the Amazon's weapons with the exception of the wooden staffs of the three Amazon elders flew from their arms and the container and stuck on Jazz's shield where they stayed. Among the container's denizens, only Cologne and Kasumi kept their cool. Pan Teen and Foam appeared to have gone insane and were spouting gibberish orders at their warriors who could only look at them confused.

Optimus knelt and brought his face closer to Cologne's. The Elder Amazons face showed little fear and appeared just as grim as Optimus as she shifted her staff in a guarding position.

_**"You don't seem surprised or shocked to see us. Why is this so?" **_Optimus asked.

"I've met your kind before, monster. Do not think you can cower the might of five thousand years of Amazon history," Cologne replied.

Ironhide laughed. _**"Five thousand years of civilisation and these are the warriors that you produce?"**_ he said as he moved his right cannon closer to one Amazon warrior. The poor girl went completely white and fainted.

"It appears that in my absence, the stupid and weaker generation have taken over, not even giving me our elite guard who could have taken you here and now," Cologne said with gritted teeth.

Pan Teen and Foam eventually recovered some of their senses. "Ahem, as the Elders of the Amazon tribe, we wish to parley with your leader, mighty robot. That Amazon is a renegade, mighty robot, we are the ones you should be talking to. We would happy to negotiate for our lives…."

_**"Get out of the truck. All of you,"**_Optimus growled.

"Out? Oh, out as in out? Out as in out as in out out out?" Foam babbled.

_**"NOW!" **_Optimus roared and the Amazons quickly scrambled out of the container and were herded by the Autobots into standing in a group still encircled by the Autobots. Cologne and Shampoo stood their ground though even as Optimus put both of his hands into the container. Cologne thought he was going to forcibly move her but his open palms were given to Kasumi, Ranma and Akane.

"Onee-chan, what should we do?" Akane said fearfully as she gazed at the Autobot's huge hands.

Kasumi gave a reassuring smile at Akane and Ranma. She then stood up and sat on Optimus' palm. "It's OK sister. He is our friend. Trust him as I do," she said.

The faceplate retracted to reveal Prime's mouth. _**"This is not the way I would have chosen to meet you. Kasumi speaks very highly of the both of you. For what it's worth, on behalf of the Autobots, I offer you the hand of friendship," **_he said as he gestured with his palm. The two looked at each other and Kasumi before both helped each other move on to the palm. Optimus carried them out of the container and placed them on the road behind Ratchet. Ratchet then transformed his arms back to normal and moved away from the circle of Autobots to tend to the three. Optimus filled the gap he left.

_**"Hello Ranma, Akane. My name is Ratchet. Do not be afraid, I am a doctor. Now let's have a look at those hands shall we?" **_he said kindly, the grim expression vanishing to be replaced with a gentle expression that Kasumi loved to see on all the Autobots.

Ranma gulped and said, "Please, look after Akane first."

Meanwhile, Optimus once again knelt to face the three Amazon Elders. _**"You better have a good reason to attack an innocent woman tonight. I would have thought you Chinese Amazons prided yourselves with promoting feminism."**_

Pan Teen became indignant and recovered some of her composure. "We only help women who help themselves, warrior women, not these pathetic Japanese doll that is subservient to males," she said defiantly.

Bumblebee was standing behind her. He put his hand to his belly and pressed a button there. From an area that would have served as his crotch, a gas cover popped and hit Pan Teen's head from behind. She rubbed her head, puzzled even as the rest of the Amazons realised what the Autobot was about to do and gave her a wide space. From Bumblebee's crotch, a steady stream of foul smelling liquid poured like a fountain on the Amazon.

"EAARRGHHH! STOP IT, STOP IT, IT STINKS!" she shouted as she tried to block the stream from hitting her.

_**"Just like you," **_Jazz hissed.

_**"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the Amazon,"**_ Optimus ordered.

The yellow Autobot shrugged and from his radio box, he said, _'What did I do? I didn't do it.' _in Bart Simpson impersonation before he turned of the stream.

Optimus turned to Cologne and Shampoo. _**"I understand that your grand daughter was attacked three days ago. She has healed remarkably fast," **_he said indicating Shampoo's face, which had already healed except for a large scar on her cheek.

"No thanks to your kind. I don't know where your pet cat is but that monster is just as answerable for that crime for aiding the cat," Cologne said pointing at Prowl.

_**"Do not spout nonsense Amazon. I have not even met your granddaughter until today," **_Prowl said.

"Do not lie, I saw the police car that helped it escaped. And it bore your symbol!" she shouted, pointing at the Autobot insignia on Prowl's chest.

A look of realisation and horror slowly dawned on Prowl's face. _**"No, it can't be. I killed him," **_Prowl said softly. Then a look of pure rage engulfed his face. _**"He's back. WHY CAN'T HE JUST DIE AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" **_Kasumi felt her heart rip as she saw the normally calm and composed Autobot lose his composure. The Autobot was actually trembling in rage now.

_**"PROWL! Calm yourself. We will sort out the Decepticons later. For now we must protect Kasumi and her family!" **_Optimus said sternly. He then turned to Cologne. _**"I will not debate with you now Amazon. I and my fellow Autobots are not responsible for the attack on your grand daughter. I would like to confer with you to clear this misunderstanding. Know that Kasumi is completely innocent of what we do on your planet; she is only our confidant and friend. She knows nothing of our operations."**_

Kasumi walked to the Amazon Elder. "Please Cologne. Will you at least hear them out? If they wanted you out of their way, don't you think they would have attacked and killed all of you at the Cat Café instead of just targeting Shampoo with one robot cat?"

The Amazon Elder pondered at Kasumi's reasoning. It was odd that the police car itself didn't do what Kasumi just said. Even if it was in broad daylight, the fact was that Nerima citizens had became jaded towards all unusual occurrences and would not have reacted to a giant rampaging robot. And then there were also the current circumstances. At the moment, seven giant robots had attacked them with the only purpose being the rescue of Tendo Kasumi.

On the other hand, the memory of the monster of her childhood still filled her heart with fear and screamed to her not to trust these extraterrestrials. But the evidence was in front of her face: the Autobots were not out to harm the Amazons now.

Cologne finally lowered her staff. "Very well Kasumi, you have my attention."

"How dare you act as an Amazon Elder and negotiate with these monsters as though you represent our tribe Cologne!" Foam shouted at Cologne.

_**"Optimus! We've got company!" **_Hound suddenly cried as he aimed his huge sniper rifle towards the highway. _**"What the….. I'm detecting three… four….. five attack helicopters! Specifications unknown… doesn't appear to be anything in the Chinese or Japanese military. I see two more truck containers disgorging Amazon troops."**_

Cologne gasped and stared at the other two Elders. "What the hell did you bring to Japan?! Are you trying to start an international war here?" she cried.

Elder Pan Teen smirked and addressed Optimus. "I suggest you surrender to the might of the Chinese Amazons now, inferior male."

_**"Alright that does it," **_Jazz snapped. His sword suddenly became a blur and the next thing Elder Pan Teen knew, every piece of clothing she had was torn to pieces. The sight of a naked Elder Amazon was not a pleasant sight and made every other male in the area wince in disgust.

_**"Eww, Jazz we didn't need to see that!" **_Prowl said, his face actually turning green like a human.

_**"I'm not done yet. Optimus, permission to immobilise the Amazons now," **_Jazz said.

_**"Permission granted. Hurry, we must avoid the humans."**_

The naked Elder was enraged. "Impudent males, you will suffer for your blasphemous….. EAARRGHHH!!" She and every other Amazon except Shampoo and Cologne screamed as Jazz shot a stream of liquid from his shield/gun at the feet of the Amazons that quickly froze their feet up to their ankles to the ground.

_**"Optimus, do you want me to delay the Amazons now?" **_Hound said quietly as he continued to eye the rapidly approaching Amazons with his scope.

The Autobot leader sighed. _**"No Hound, they are not our true enemies. You know my orders; we are not to harm any humans. We've all been deceived. Kasumi, Akane, Ranma, you will come with me. The rest of you do your best to distract the Amazons, then disperse and return to base as soon as you can."**_

"What about Elder Cologne and Shampoo?" Kasumi asked.

Cologne shook her head. "Go Kasumi. I'm sad to say that politics has once again raised its ugly head and complicated matters. I must stay behind and try to resolve this fiasco that my younger counterparts have made," she said as she threw a dirty look at the other Elders.

"But Grandmama, we let Airen go with strange metal men?" Shampoo protested.

Optimus and Cologne stared into each other's eyes. It was then that Cologne finally understood why Kasumi trusted the Autobots implicitly, after seeing the depths of Optimus' soul or whatever served as its life force. They weren't robots. They were truly unique life forms. And these ones were benevolent.

"They will be safe Shampoo. Now go Kasumi. I will do everything in my power to at least give your friends a hearing," Cologne said wearily.

_**"Come Kasumi, time is short. Climb on to me first, we must find a secluded place to transform," **_Prime said while offering a hand to Kasumi.

_**"Optimus, ETA five minutes!" **_Hound barked.

Kasumi was about to climb on to Prime's right hand when she looked at the Elder Amazon. To Optimus and the Amazons surprise, she ran and hugged both of them before climbing back on Prime's hand. His left hand held Ranma and Akane. He then moved the three to climb on to his shoulders. The pig-tailed martial artist had a grim look at the rapidly approaching Amazon force.

_**"Ranma, make sure the girls don't fall off. I was told your balance is second to none and judging by what I've seen of you walking on fences, I'm inclined to agree. Now hang on, if we transform in front of the Amazons, they will know our alternate modes and our transformations will be useless. Autobots, disperse and roll out!"**_

It was then that Kasumi took note of her surroundings. They were actually still somewhere in Tokyo at the middle of a network of highway connection paths. A signboard showed that they were only two kilometres away from entering Tokyo Bay. She looked towards Bumblebee who had crept up behind Optimus.

_**"Be…. safe….. Kasumi," **_he whispered.

Kasumi solemnly held out her hand to him, which he took in his. "I will see you later Bumblebee, I promise," she replied. The Autobot nodded and then proceeded to jump off the current highway on to the next road.

_**"Hang on," **_Optimus said as he prepared to jump as well. Ranma put his arms on top of the Tendo sister's waists and pinned them to Optimus shoulders as his hands gripped on to Optimus. The Autobot leader jumped down to one road, and then jumped again to the next.

A bright light suddenly flashed on them from above. A helicopter had spotted them and even now was pursuing them. Optimus started running and caused a small commotion as several Tokyo drivers panicked at the sight of a massive thirty-foot robot running along the road. Optimus was trying to outrun and dodge the light but whoever was piloting the helicopter was very good and kept pace even as Optimus zig zagged across the road.

_**"Ahh, slag!" **_Prime actually cursed. They had actually passed by the abandoned steel factory but the helicopter was still tailing them and moreover, it was too risky to try and hide there, as the Amazons would be sure to search the surrounding area. He finally reached the docks and was confronted with rows and rows of massive shipping containers. Each was grouped in massive columns that had enough space for forklifts between them.

"Hey robot, let's hide in that maze, the helicopter won't be able to reach us there!" Ranma shouted.

_**"Good idea Ranma, and my name is Optimus Prime not robot," **_Optimus said as he slipped into the maze of containers.

The helicopter pilot cursed as Optimus entered the darkness of the maze. He proceeded to move over the containers and try to search the maze but the container maze stretched at least a city block. Unfortunately for Optimus, three others joined the helicopter, which now proceeded to comb the area.

Optimus had let down Kasumi, Akane and Ranma and all were crawling on the floor to avoid the helicopter lights. The Autobot leader fortunately knew the entire maze layout and quietly instructed the three as they crawled. He planned to reach a part of the docking area where he knew there were a lot of carrier trucks, transform and then hide there. Once transformed, there would be no way for the Amazons to discern him from the normal trucks and he could hide the three in compartments the Amazons could not hope to detect.

Akane and Ranma warily crawled but Kasumi was not used to army crawling for so long and was soon thoroughly exhausted. She bore it with gritted teeth and the others didn't notice until she finally fainted.

"Onee-chan!" Akane cried as she moved to her sister's side. She stood up and lifted Kasumi with her right shoulder.

_**"Steady Kasumi, we're almost there," **_Optimus said. It was true, they eventually reached the edge of the maze, and Optimus could sense that the helicopters were somewhere on the other side of it. Ranma then took Kasumi's right side and both he and Akane proceeded to cross the dock space to the parking lot where a number of Peterbilt Carriers were parked. Optimus followed, keeping his body low and surprisingly, minimising the noise made by his steps, almost as though he was tiptoeing.

Suddenly the entire area became brightly lit as several powerful searchlights illuminated them. All of them were situated on the cargo ship nearest to them which Optimus realised had Chinese markings. To his horror, the shout of hundreds of Amazons sounded in the air before numerous Amazons rushed out of the cargo ship towards Optimus, Ranma and the two Tendo sisters. They didn't just come from the ship, many had been hiding in the parking lot as well as a nearby warehouse and they now poured out into the yard, all armed to the teeth and equipped with huge rocket propelled grenade guns.

A hiss was heard and all of a sudden, a missile exploded into Optimus' right shoulder causing the Autobot to jerk forward, almost stepping on Ranma and the Tendo sisters.

"Optimus!" Kasumi screamed as she saw the shot.

_**"Ranma, break through the Amazons line now! Head back to Nerima and my Autobots will find you! Make sure they transform and reveal themselves to you first!" **_the Autobot leader said sternly as his faceplate re-appeared. He appeared dazed but his voice did not show if he felt any pain. In truth, the missile had not penetrated his armour at all.

Ranma looked at the incoming horde of Amazons. "This is going to be tough, got any better IDEASSSSS?!" he shouted as Optimus picked up all three with his right hand and prepared to throw them over the Amazon line. However, before he could swing his arm, a grapple attached to steel cables to the cargo ship was shot from the ship and encircled his right arm. Thus Optimus' swing was only half completed before it jammed and Optimus accidentally released them. He watched in horror as the three's trajectory carried them right into the Amazons line. The two Tendo sisters screamed while Ranma bellowed a battle cry as he prepared to crash into the Amazons.

They never landed on the Amazons. With a burst of speed, a Toyota Cellica was propelled into the air from behind the Amazon line, transformed in mid air and Bumblebee grabbed the trio before they could land smack into the Amazons. Unfortunately, this meant they were right where they started only now they had Bumblebee with them.

"Bumblebee, you came back," Kasumi said softly as she glimpsed the yellow Autobot.

_**"Bumblebee, get them out now! We….. AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" **_a powerful electric discharge was released into the cable and finally hurt the Autobot leader. Now more grapples were launched from the ship. Two more caught Optimus in his other arm and his left leg while another three also entangled themselves around Bumblebee's arms and torso.

"No Bumblebee!" she cried as Bumblebee dropped them to avoid getting them electrocuted even as waves of electricity shot through his body. For the second time that night, the sorrowful whale song burst from his voice box and Kasumi felt her heart rip at the pain both Bumblebee and Optimus was now feeling.

"NOOOO! THEY'RE FRIENDS! STOP HURTING THEM!" she shouted as she ran towards the cargo ship, waving her hands. Ranma and Akane watched in horror as she ran towards the ship and both raced to stop her. The Amazons were almost on her but ten of them leapt over their heads and ignored them, heading for the Autobots. Akane held Kasumi from running towards the ship while Ranma proceeded to fight the Amazons.

"Come on, is that the best you can do? Bring it on! Saotome Ranma never loses," Ranma roared as he systematically beat the Amazons one by one.

Behind her, the ten Amazons had attached themselves to various parts of Optimus and Bumblebee's bodies. Ranma from the corner of his eye, watched in horror as all ten proceeded to use the Soul of Ice technique and brought their surroundings rapidly to subzero. The Autobots struggles became more sluggish as their body parts began to freeze up. Kasumi's eyes met Bumblebee's and she pleaded with them.

"Please, you've got to fight back. Save yourselves, my life isn't worth risking yours for!" she cried.

_**"That's …. where…. you are …..WRONG!" **_Optimus roared as his right hand grabbed unto the steel cable and ripped the cable off the ship. His entire right hand then transformed and a long eight-foot white blade of energy stabbed into the sky. With it he slashed off the cables on his hand and leg and then expertly with one swipe, cut the cables connecting and tormenting Bumblebee. Then he flinched in pain as an Amazon attached herself on his right elbow and promptly started freezing it and herself.

_'Boss!' _Bumblebee's radio cried and he swiped the Amazon hard enough to get her off Optimus' elbow. Optimus' blade arm turned back to his normal hand and he started swiping the Amazons off Bumblebee. Oddly enough, it looked as though they were swiping flies off of each other. Unfortunately since the 'flies' were only swiped away and not squashed, they kept coming back to try freeze the two Autobots. Both of them leapt into the air and landed on either side of Kasumi and Akane, in guard poses.

"ENOUGH!" Cologne shouted from atop of a docking crane. All of them looked up to her from below. Ranma, the Tendo sisters and the two Autobots had to stifle a laugh when they saw the sight before them. Dangling from the crane via a piece of rope, were the two other Amazon elders tied together and gagged with a handkerchief. And by the looks of their faces, it looked like they had been thoroughly beaten by someone. Cologne was standing above them.

"BY RIGHT OF MIGHT, THE AUTHORITY GIVEN TO ME AS MATRIARCH TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO, AND THE SANCTION OF THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA, WHICH RECOGNISES ME AS RULER OF THE CHINESE AMAZONS, I HEREBY REASSERT MY AUTHORITY OF THIS MISSION. CEASE YOUR ATTACKS THIS MINUTE!" Cologne roared. The two tied up Amazon elders tried to say something but a whack from Cologne's staff silenced them.

The Chinese Amazons who had just tackled and about to bind Kasumi, Akane and even Ranma who had been just been overpowered with sheer numbers, looked at each other and then released their captives. The Amazons who had attached themselves to Optimus and Bumblebee did likewise and moved away from the five beings. Nevertheless, Optimus and Bumblebee remained in a guarding posture.

Cologne took a deep breath then leapt forty feet down the docking crane and landed in front of Kasumi and Optimus. "Am I to understand that you are the leader of your kind, Optimus Prime?" she said.

Optimus warily lowered his fists and retracted his faceplate. _**"I am the leader of the Autobots faction of my race, yes. But there are others of my kind out there and I suspect they are the ones you've met. We call them the Decepticons."**_

The Elder Amazon then bowed deeply to Optimus. As though deciding the gesture wasn't submissive enough, she stopped hanging from her staff and actually knelt on both knees in front of Optimus. "I am truly sorry for our lack of manners in greeting your arrival. Please accept our Amazon hospitality so that we can pay for our impudence. You were right, we had no right to harm or hold the Tendo family against their will. Although I did not make the decision, I will take full responsibility for my tribe's actions. With Kasumi as our mutual friend, I would like to make first contact with you now," Cologne said with eyes on the ground. "EVERYONE, KNEEL!"

Reluctantly, all of the Amazons except for the two still hanging from the docking crane put down their weapons and kneeled to the two Autobots. Kasumi looked at Optimus and he at her. Both of them looked at Cologne's display of humility. She finally flashed a true smile, which mirrored in Optimus' and he got down to one knee to bring a hand and his face closer to the Amazon Elder.

"Elder Cologne, could you stand please?" she said politely, using her arms to move Cologne to a standing position. Cologne blinked at the now kneeling Optimus. Kasumi took Cologne's right hand in her left and then Optimus moved his right finger, which Kasumi took in her right. She then brought Cologne's and Optimus' hand/finger together. Like Kasumi, Cologne was surprised at the warmth she felt instead of cold hard metal that was to be expected of a mechanical construct.

"Shall we start over?" Kasumi asked.

_**"Indeed we will Kasumi. Elder Cologne, my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots of planet Cybertron. We come in peace."**_

To be continued

**Author's notes**

I know, not really my best effort, essentially a re-imagining of the Sector 7 scene. Hope you will all forgive me.

He he, I think I can finally do what I've been dying to do since early July in my next chapter so here's a highly probable sneak preview.

**Sneak preview**

"_**Starscream to all Decepticons, move out"**_

"_**Soundwave, acknowledged."**_

"_** moving out"**_

"_** acknowledged"**_

"_** incoming"**_

"_** blasting off"**_

"_** is coming"**_

"_** ETA, one hour"**_

"_**will be there"**_

"_**ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Star Sword

**More than meets the eye (7/8/2007)**

**Author's note**

**Chapter 13: The Star Sword**

Inside a cargo ship heading for China, six Autobots sat in the large cargo hold in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a Toyota Cellica, which the Autobots were standing guard over. Inside the Toyota slept Tendo Kasumi in the back seat. A soft music was being played for her.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night……._

_**"The poor dear had a rough night. I hope she will be sufficiently rested for whatever awaits us when we reach China," **_Optimus said to Cologne.

"Indeed Optimus Prime. In the mean time is there anything I can do to make your trip comfortable?" Cologne asked.

Ratchet said, _**"Not for us. However it would be wise to provide some food for Kasumi, Ranma and Akane. I sense that the boy's gastric juices are about to make an audible growl."**_

True enough Ranma's stomach growled from having no dinner, making him blush in embarrassment. "Alright Cologne, what do I have to do to get some food around here?"

Cologne shook her head. "None at all Ranma. We're all in Kasumi's debt now so you can have all the food we can cook for you. This ship is hardly a place to cook our finest but it will suffice. Shampoo, go to the mess hall and get some food for all three."

"Yes, Grandmama!" Shampoo said excitedly at the thought of feeding Ranma.

Akane stood up. "Can I come too?"

"Of course not. Kitchen destroyer will destroy food before even reach frying pan," Shampoo taunted.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Akane shouted.

_**"Enough. Kasumi mentioned that Akane has gotten better at handling food. Last night would have been not only her first properly cooked dinner but our introduction to Japanese cuisine as well. So tell me Ranma, did she do it?" **_Optimus asked.

Ranma gave a wide smile. "Oh she did it alright. She made a pot of Miso soup that tasted great. Best of all, she prepared and cooked it all by herself with only my instructions and Kasumi's."

Shampoo face vaulted. _'The end really must be near,'_ she thought, horrified at the thought of Ranma praising Akane's cooking.

Akane smirked then took Shampoo's hand and dragged her out of the cargo hold to find to the mess hall.

While waiting for the meal, Ranma had a staring match with Jazz. "Soooooooo, where's the guy who was driving you that day?" Ranma asked.

Jazz rolled his eyes. _**"Dude, I was the guy. You don't think we travel around in our car modes driverless do you? People would panic if they saw cars moving around without a driver."**_

"I don't get it. So was the other guy a ghost or something?" Ranma said confused.

_**"Aww man, I heard Kasumi was pretty daft when it came to science fiction but don't you know about holograms these days?"**_

"A ho ho ho ….. ho-what?" Ranma said intelligently.

Jazz put his palm in his face. He put out his left hand in front of Ranma and from it, the hologram of Tom Cruise appeared in front of him.

"EEEAAAGGGH!!! OBAKE!!" Ranma screamed and scrambled up the Ratchet's left shoulder.

The Tom Cruise hologram and Jazz rolled their eyes again. _**"So much for an interesting challenge. No way I'm going to spar with a girly girl like you," **_Jazz mocked.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Who's a girly girl? I'm willing to bet you don't even have the….. equipment all real men possess," Ranma smirked.

Jazz's gave a big Cheshire cat smile. _**"Oh but I do Ranma, and believe me compared to you, you are a little pony. Allow me to introduce you to my little friend…."**_

The next thing Jazz knew, five massive guns were pointed at his head. He gulped as he received the death glares of all of his Autobot comrades.

_**"Don't even think about it Jazz. We've already got one horrible memory of a naked shrivelled fossil of an Amazon to keep us awake all night thanks to you. We don't want to see yours as well. There's such a thing as modesty you know, especially in Japan. So spare us your little friend please," **_Hound said sternly.

_**"OK OK OK!" **_Jazz said while throwing up his hands. _**"Jesus, why do you all have to be such squares? Can't you all take a joke?"**_

_**"Not from you Jazz. You haven't made a funny joke in the last five centuries," **_Prowl said.

Ranma smirked. "Who's the girly girl, now?"

Jazz grinned. Before Ranma could blink, his left arm had transformed into a shield-gun again and with it, he shot a stream of cold liquid at Ranma who was still hanging on Ratchet's shoulder.

"EEEAAARRRGGGHHH! Cold!" shouted a now female Ranma-chan as well as Ratchet. Both gave Jazz a death glare.

_**"I believe it's you. And….. HOT HOOOTCHIE MAMA!" **_Ranma-chan had never seen a robot's eyes go so wide before nor see its jaws actually drop to the ground. Then a visor dropped and covered his eyes and then an all too well known expression crossed his face. It was the expression Happosai wore all the time whenever he looked at Ranma-chan.

Ratchet quickly used his hand to cover Ranma-chan. She looked questioningly at Ratchet. _**"He can see through nearly everything with those optic sensors. Including your clothes," **_Ratchet said.

Ranma-chan's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, I thought he was staring at Akane just a moment ago. You mean…."

_**"Let's just say Kasumi slapped him while you were all in Okinawa for keeping one such image of her in his memory banks. Part of his time here has been spent stalking some of your famous Japanese porn stars," **_Ratchet said.

"WHAT!" Ranma-chan shouted. It was bad enough that Nabiki took her pictures when she was asleep, now here was someone who didn't even need to blink his eye to see her naked. She looked over Ratchet's fingers and saw not only a perfectly nude figure of herself on Jazz's right hand but Akane's on his left hand as well. The Autobot was currently engrossed in his images and did not or could not notice the fierce battle aura emanating from Ranma-chan.

Akane returned from the mess hall returned with Shampoo, each carrying a tray of food. "Ranma, come and eat… WHAT IS THAT!" she shouted, dropping the tray at the sight of the nude hologram of her.

Cologne sighed. "Are all the males in the universe of one kind?" she wondered aloud.

_**"Whoo boy, this is going to get ugly," **_Hound said.

Optimus sighed. _**"Autobots, move away from Jazz now." **_As one, the entire circle, including Bumblebee, shifted their positions and left Jazz sitting alone, admiring his holograms. Hound created a no-sound barrier around Bumblebee to prevent any noise from disturbing Kasumi's sleep.

_**"Sweeto, do I have a great catch now!" **_Jazz mouthed which only incensed Ranma-chan and Akane further to hear Happosai's words come out of Jazz.

"JAZZ NO BAKA!" twin uppercuts connected with Jazz's chin and sent the Autobot flying into the roof. He made a considerable dent when his head impacted the roof, and from the outside, crewmen panicked as a huge dent suddenly jutted out of the floor. The Autobot hung there for a second before gravity remembered him and he came crashing down to the floor dazed.

_**"La la la di da da, somebody get the number of that bus?" **_Jazz dreamily said as he saw stars cloud his vision.

The other five Autobots and one Toyota watched in fascination at Ranma-chan and Akane's display of strength.

_**"Impressive strength for organic life forms. I must study more on the physiology of martial artists. If all Amazons are like this, we may not have too worry so much about the Decepticons after all," **_Ratchet said.

_**"You do know that it doesn't bode well for us too don't you? Especially when we're being taken into the heart of their country now," **_Prowl said worriedly. _**"After all, we've only their word that they will parley with us fairly…"**_

_**"…. as we've all learnt Prowl, Kasumi's word has always been true and fair. Even her judgement on Elder Cologne was correct. In any case, whatever comes, we will face it together," **_Prime said quietly.

"You know, it amazes me still that of all the people you've befriended, it is Tendo Kasumi. What could she have done for you to earn your trust?" she asked.

_**"I do not know the exact details but according to my comrade Bumblebee, he overheard her pouring out her soul to the heavens and decided to try encourage her a little. What he didn't expect was a full car service by one who isn't even a mechanic. Yet judging by your Earth standards, she is quite a competent one. The next thing I know, both of them became good friends, a friendship reinforced by Bumblebee's rescue of Kasumi and she keeping his identity secret till now. As for the rest of us, well we're still waiting for a full Japanese cuisine to eat, which unfortunately because of you, we won't be experiencing anytime soon," **_Optimus actually scowled.

Cologne's jaw dropped. _**"Why do robots like you need to eat anyway? I thought your race drank petrol or something." **_

A look of disgust appeared on all of the Autobots save Jazz who was unconscious and Bumblebee who was within a no-sound barrier. _**"Next time, why don't YOU try drinking the remains of living beings that died millions of years ago. P.U." **_Ironhide spat.

Hound sniffed the air. _**"I feel a storm's coming. Literally and figuratively. Optimus, I've sensed some sporadic Cybertronian transmissions in the past twenty-four hours. Unfortunately the transmissions were too well encrypted and weak for me to decipher. I'm afraid that maybe the Decepticons are in China as well."**_

"Are you really aliens from outer space? How did Kasumi meet you all? Where do you come from?" Akane asked Optimus.

"Hush child, we will hear it in due time," Cologne said.

_**"Actually, you can hear it now. Take a seat Akane, Cologne, it's a very long story and the one who started it can't speak very well," **_Optimus said gesturing to the Toyota Cellica.

It took the better part of the trip to explain the whole story to Cologne, Ranma and Akane, especially when Ranma had a hard time grasping the idea of even life beyond Earth. Akane fared little better, having never even watched Star Wars. Optimus did not project his thoughts into their minds as he did with Kasumi so it was like describing Star Wars to a pair of noobies. Cologne merely listened intently even as Optimus patiently talked.

When Optimus came to the part of Megatron's betrayal, he saw that the old woman's posture had stiffened. After that, his eyes never left Cologne who became greyer as Optimus explained about Megatron, the Matrix and ultimately the Key to Vector Sigma. When he finished, he said to Cologne. _**"You've met Megatron, haven't you? He is the monster from the past that you mentioned earlier," **_Optimus said gravely.

Cologne said wearily, "Yes, I have Optimus Prime. By the way, your worst fear did come true: the being known as Megatron did find the Key to Vector Sigma two hundred and eighty years ago."

_**"WHAT!" **_all the Autobots except Bumblebee and Optimus shouted.

Cologne stood up from where she had been sitting. "Note, two hundred and eighty years ago. As for where he is, you are about to know the Amazons darkest secret, which I will not say here and now. You will have to wait until we reach China. I promise you that we will head straight for our secret."

Optimus looked at Cologne. _**"Tell me Cologne, how much did it cost you to subdue him?" **_

The Elder Amazon gripped her staff so tight that her knuckles turned white. "As I've said before, five thousand years of Amazon history was nearly destroyed that day. We lost ninety percent of our warriors and five of the seven Amazon Elders at the time, including my own mother," she said quietly before hopping away from the Autobots.

_**"How could such a primitive race of warrior women subdue Megatron who wields the Key?"**_ Ironhide wondered out aloud.

_**"The answer to that mystery, we will all know soon," **_Optimus said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cargo ship did not stop at any major port along the Chinese coast. Instead it sailed up the Yangtze River and eventually came to a place where the forests on the side of the river were thick and no civilisation could be seen for miles around. The Autobots, Ranma, and the Tendo sisters, who were invited to come and stretch their legs and have some fresh air, were surprised when they saw the entire northern side of the riverbank and part of the forest opened up and made a new canal for the cargo ship to go through. The new canal went on for several hours until it ran straight into a huge cave at the foot of an enormous mountain.

"Ranma, how in the world did you get to Jusenkyo and the Chinese Amazon lands in the first place?" Kasumi said in wonder as they now travelled in the darkness of the cave, lit up only by the cargo ship's lights as well as the Autobots.

"I guess that's the mountain that Pop and I climbed and descended long ago," Ranma said.

Eventually, they reached the end of the long tunnel to behold a new country, the Chinese Amazons, isolated and protected from most of the outside world except for those brave or stupid enough to suffer its treacherous mountains and forests, like Ranma and Genma. The beauty of the land was astonishing and Hound immediately started pointing his telescope everywhere, using it almost like a camera except he aimed it from his left shoulder.

"It's so beautiful," Kasumi said to Hound.

_**"Kasumi, I think I've died and returned to the Matrix," **_Hound said in a dreamy voice.

The cargo ship came to a stop at a small port that was modern enough to dock the cargo ship. At Cologne's request, the Autobots transformed into their vehicular modes to get out of the ship. Optimus even obliged to carrying one of the containers bearing what remained of the Tendo belongings. Together they formed a small convoy that travelled down a narrow and beaten road through the thick forests. It was an odd sight to the Chinese Amazons watching to see a fleet of Japanese cars driving down their country.

Leading the way was the yellow Toyota Cellica. Cologne sat at the front seat while Kasumi drove the vehicle. Ranma and Akane sat at the back. All were quite surprised to see Kasumi actually controlling the wheel. Eventually, they reached the main Amazon settlement. It was actually a walled city surrounded by a moat and was connected to the outside via numerous bridges into various entrances. The denizens going in and out were mostly warriors doing marine-like marches in and out of the cities. Most of them were dressed in traditional Chinese garbs but a few who were probably officers wore metal armour. They were also the only ones who possessed any firearms. Most of them were very beautiful, leaning towards being well muscled body builders with only a few examples like Shampoo being lithe and athletic.

Ranma scratched his head. "That's strange, never saw this city before," he said.

Cologne chuckled, "You only got to the edge of our territory where we were having our annual martial arts competition. That's where you defeated Shampoo and got the kiss of death."

"Speaking of which Cologne, can I ask you to put off enforcing the Kiss of Marriage law for now? I believe we have more important things to discuss," Kasumi said suddenly, realising that she had yet to protect Ranma from that threat.

"Have no fear, Son-In-Law, no Amazon will lay a hand on you or Akane. I've made it quite clear that night," Cologne said.

The convoy eventually came to a small castle built into a cliff and entered it through a gate. Inside was pitch dark however.

"Autobots, do not use your lights. Form a line behind the Cellica and follow him. I will guide you all to our secret," Cologne said.

_**"If you think we're going to let you lead us blindly into a trap……" **_Prowl started.

_**"Autobots offer no resistance. Follow Bumblebee," **_Optimus ordered.

The Autobots lined up behind Bumblebee and then shut off their lights. It seemed as though Cologne was leading them deep underground. Eventually, Kasumi and Ranma began to notice there was something thick in the air…. Chi. It made their hairs stand and even Akane was beginning to feel nervous.

The convoy saw a light as they neared the end of their tunnel. When they exited the tunnel, they were astonished to find themselves in a huge underground cavern. A huge lake of water in the middle took half of the cavern up. Kasumi looked up and saw that the cavern's roof was so high, it could barely be seen with the various electric lights that had been installed throughout the cavern.

The lake appeared artificial and looked more than a gigantic swimming pool, the edges of it seemed to be made of steel. On top of that, there was something transparent covering the surface of the lake, preventing anyone or anything dropping into it.

Kasumi then realised the source of all her uneasiness. It was the lake. It began to dawn upon her what was about to be shown to her. Beside her, Cologne exited the car.

"Autobots, in that water lies what you seek. At all cost, do not fall or even touch a single drop of it," she instructed. Kasumi, Akane and Ranma exited the car and the Autobots proceeded to transform into their humanoid forms. As they moved forward towards the lake, Kasumi was frozen and terrified.

_**"Do….. not….. fear…… Kasumi. We….. are with…. you," **_Bumblebee must have sensed Kasumi's fear. The yellow Autobot knelt beside Kasumi and put his finger on her shoulder, which she grabbed with both hands.

"Please Bumblebee, I'm scared," Kasumi whispered. She truly was, there was something terrible waiting at the end of the tunnel, she felt in bones.

_**"I…. Know how… you feel….. I'm …. afraid … too…… Megatron …….reason …….I …….can't …….speak properly," **_he said.

Kasumi looked at Bumblebee. He then offered his hand to her and pointed at his shoulder. She took a deep breath and climbed on to Bumblebee's hand, which he then put to his shoulder for her to sit on. She hugged the Autobot's head with her right hand as they slowly walked to the edge of the lake. They then peered into it.

The lake's water was crystal clear, and something glowed in the bottom casting an eerie green light all over the cavern. At the bottom of the lake was stuff out of nightmares.

A huge and monstrous robot lay at the bottom of the lake. The image was exactly as Optimus had shown her, except it seemed much more larger, even taller than Optimus by a good five feet. The robot lay at the bottom of the lake as though it was sleeping. Then Kasumi saw the bottom of the lake and nearly puked. Numerous human bones littered the bed of the lake. On the body of the robot, two skeletons were holding on to the knees while another two held on to the elbows. The final body had thrust a sword into the middle of the robot's chest, and from that hole, came the eerie green glow. The expression on the monstrous robot was nothing short of rage, as though it embodied the very thought of anger and murder.

"Megatron," Kasumi whispered.

Kasumi had never seen the other Autobots so tense before even when they rescued her. All of them were looking at the image in different ways. Bumblebee took one look and then looked away. Prowl, Ironhide and strangely enough, Jazz looked happy at Megatron's predicament. Hound and Ratchet had scared looks on their faces.

Optimus' on the other hand, was sorrowful. In fact, he looked as though he had lost a close family.

Then Ranma said something a little too intelligent for him. "Lemme guess, Spring of Drowned Megatron."

Cologne raised her eyebrows. "Indeed Son-In-Law. Only in this case, Megatron wasn't drowned, he was imprisoned by the sacrifice of a hundred virgin warriors along with five of the Amazon Elders. It is a forbidden magical spell that was kept locked away for three thousands years until Megatron's arrival forced our hand. The waters are however, from the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. We needed the magical properties of those waters to create the prison for Megatron now. Unfortunately, it means that whoever has the misfortune of falling into these waters will be cursed to become Megatron. I have no idea if he or she will just have the cursed form of Megatron or really become Megatron when cursed though, due to the effects of mixing up Jusenkyo's waters with the sealing spell."

_**"Why is this pool still here? Why didn't you destroy the pool right away rather than leave someone the chance of falling in and waking up the beast?" **_Prowl said.

Cologne shook her head. "We tried to destroy the pool by drying it up but it didn't work. The Jusenkyo waters cannot be destroyed or evaporate unless it is drunk by someone else. And we can't simply collapse the cavern into the lake. This mountain is a sleeping volcano but our earliest seismologists indicated that this particular cavern, if further damaged will awaken the volcano, dooming all of the valley in Jusenkyo. And then there's also the matter of dishonouring the sacrifice we made to save our village and indirectly, the world."

The Autobot leader looked at Cologne. _**"He came here looking for the Key didn't he? And he found it."**_

"Let me tell you a story. Five thousand years ago, at the dawn of Chinese civilisation, we Amazons were still primitive even by the standards of that time. We were wild women living naked in the trees, armed with wooden bows and spears. Yet we were a scourge to the ancient Xia dynasty, the Shang Dynasty and all the dynasties until the Three Kingdoms period. We raided villages and took what we wanted. We hunted their men for sport and kept them only for breeding purposes. Because of the natural defences of our land, no army could fight us conventionally. We were the ghosts who struck terror into the heart of Chinese civilisation. Nobody who saw us returned to tell the tale to the Chinese Emperors; such was our skill in woodland warfare and martial arts. This was the time that we honed our martial arts skills to its peak until a single Amazon woman wearing nothing but loincloth and wooden spears could face an armoured Chinese soldier and tear him apart with her bare hands. And we were still a ghost legend to the Chinese until they resorted to paying tribute to us by leaving their gifts in the forests hoping that they would be spared our raids and bloody fests."

"But if there is one thing consistent about Chinese history, sooner or later the greatest powers in the land would pass its peak and fall. After the fall of the Han dynasty came the period of the Three Kingdoms. Our territory as you know is part of Sichuan province, which was the seat of power of the Shu Han kingdom. And in that kingdom, an upstart noble called Liu Bei had assembled the mightiest warriors as well as the most intelligent minds in all of China. At the advice of Zhuge Liang, his most trusted advisor and arguably the smartest and wisest man in the country, he decided to conquer Sichuan as his home base."

Cologne looked at Ranma. "Never ever think that martial arts is the only thing one needs to survive. It was true that in hand to hand combat or even weapons combat, we Amazons knew no match. But Zhuge Liang was a cunning man who did not succumb to fear at the rumours of our attacks, even when several companies of his soldiers disappeared without a trace. In our history, only two males are worth mentioning with respect and a little fear: Zhuge Liang and one of Liu Bei's Tiger General, Zhao Yun. I won't reveal the details but with Zhuge Liang's brain and Zhao Yun's unparalleled fighting skill, both in unarmed combat and with the spear, they finally captured a Chinese Amazon and became the first Chinese army to survive a battle with the Amazons."

"Zhuge Liang was a wise and magnanimous man, if a little arrogant which even he recognised within himself. But our tribal elders were arrogant and the messengers they sent to entreat with us had their eyes gouged out, castrated and returned without their hands and feet. This was one of the few cases where both Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun practised no mercy on conquered territories. Zhuge Liang devised armours that made their soldiers invulnerable to arrows whilst Zhao Yun trained his men in anti-forest warfare. They knew they stood no chance against us one on one. So they never engaged us directly, and when we attacked, we met rows of steel shields and swords. Essentially Zhao Yun used the a creative version of the Greek Phalanx against us which had the men bunch up in close formation and prevent our warriors from picking them off one at a time."

"It took the better part of a year to do so but eventually, our very village was threatened. Still our Elders refused to surrender and refused to treat with Zhuge Liang. There came a day when the entire Shu Han army came down the mountain we went through from the Yangtze river. We were outnumbered and outmatched that day, for fighting and winning against us had made the Shu Han army strong, and it was further reinforced by another Tiger General, Ma Chao."

"If there were any gods, they somehow decided to save us that day. Our two armies were fighting when out of the sky, a star fell. All looked in wonder at the heavens as the object burnt brighter and brighter until it crashed right into the middle of the battlefield where we were fighting."

"Few Chinese, Amazons or Shu Han survived the impact. For the Amazons, only one young and wise Elder remained, Lo Ree Al, while Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao survived. Both sides only had a handful of soldiers and were evenly matched. But at the moment, all of our attention was directed at the object that had landed."

"According to ancient drawings, it really does look like an old fashioned key. But the first person to touch it was Lo Ree Al, and when she did, it became an entirely different object. Our own legends say that it merged with her and gave her the power to drive Zhuge Liang and the rest of his army away. This is the legend that is commonly told to Amazon children, but not in Lo Ree Al's own writings."

_**"Wait a minute, didn't you say that your tribe was primitive then? Doesn't that mean that your people didn't know how to read or write?" **_Prowl queried.

Cologne nodded. "You are correct. But the fact was that Lo Ree Al was a wise woman and with most of the Amazons, especially the decrepit old generation gone, she was free to change Amazon culture. She understood the value of Chinese technology and truly admired Zhuge Liang's strategies and Zhao Yun's fighting skill. She made peace with Zhuge Liang and surrendered herself to them so that they may spare the remaining Amazons in future, since the Shu Han army was still large elsewhere. Zhuge Liang accepted and for many years, Lo Ree Al was their hostage while the Amazon tribe back home rebuild. In that time, she learnt much of the mainstream Chinese philosophies and technologies. She did not fight as part of Shu Han army, Zhuge Liang respected her enough to just have her as a hostage and that the Amazons wouldn't interfere with their conquering of the rest of Sichuan. When she returned to her tribe, she returned a scholar and engineer. Thus did our tribe modernise."

_**"But what about the key?" **_Prowl continued.

"This is where Lo Ree Al's writings come in. According to her, the key was as huge as a building when it landed on Earth. But when she touched it, the key had transformed and become a sword and sheath which only she could draw. When a Shu Han soldier attacked her, she literally cleaved him in half, through his sword, armour and shield. Both she and Zhuge Liang recognised the power of the artefact from the stars and thought the gods had blessed the Chinese Amazons. This convinced Zhuge Liang to renounce his plans of the Amazon's extermination."

"This sword, which we named the Star Sword, became a symbol of our gods and we worshipped it for the next two millennia. We almost never used it in battle as most of the subsequent Chinese Emperors never bothered with us, not even Genghis Khan himself. But then there came a day when we saw the sky fell again. We thought it was the gods coming to bless us with their gifts again. We were wrong. It was a demon from hell."

"For the second time in our history, the Amazons came near extinction. Megatron was a rampaging monster that slew everything in his path, children and adults alike. No weapon could bite him, all of our best chi techniques and secret arts barely hurt him. Looking back, I think he transformed into some kind of flying machine. A futuristic jet I would say, certainly more advance and alien than anything this world currently has in existence. He was both a lion and a hawk, at times flying off into the night and swooping down to rain fire and destruction and at the same time, became a giant that trampled our homes and slaughtered our children.

"In that darkest hour, my mother hatched a suicidal plan. They understood that Megatron was looking for the Star Sword for Megatron actually tried to force them into giving it up willingly or face annihilation. But we knew evil when we saw it and the thought of that evil being wielding our Star Sword was blasphemous. We also planned to use the Star Sword against Megatron for we thought the Star Sword could kill him. Basically we baited Megatron into the mountain where we had discovered a new spring of Jusenkyo that had yet to be cursed, or rather had anything drowned in it. There we made our stand, and my mother was chosen as champion of the Amazons to wield the Star Sword against Megatron."

Tears came to Cologne's eyes. "It wasn't enough. The Star Sword hurt Megatron but even without his flying capabilities, Megatron could outmatch all of the Amazon elders. His only weakness was his arrogance and he didn't kill the Amazon elders when we fought him, choosing to leave us battered and defeated instead. Our plan failed but they had one last card up their sleeve."

"As Megatron gloated, we gathered ourselves along with one hundred of our best chaste warriors. As one, the one hundred maidens attacked Megatron and managed to push him into the waters of Jusenkyo. As each of them died and their blood stained the Jusenkyo pool, five of the Amazon Elders uttered a spell to bind Megatron and seal him into the pool. Just as the last virgin was killed and Megatron emerged from the pool, four of the Elders attached themselves to his arms and legs and effectively became his chains to the pool. As a last touch, my mother used the Star Sword to strike into what we thought was the monster's heart. She completed the ritual by sacrificing her life and sealed Megatron into the pool."

_**"Wait, you mean that sword…." **_Ironhide said in disbelief.

_**"….is the Key," **_Optimus said quietly.

All were silent as they continued to watch the grotesque sight of Megatron sleeping in the pool surrounded by human bones with a sword in his chest.

"So… what now?" Kasumi finally said.

Optimus put both hands to his head. _**"I don't know. I JUST DON'T KNOW!" **_Kasumi was shocked to hear the Autobot leader lose his composure and he stormed out of the chamber, transforming at the same time. He only stopped to pick up the container before travelling back to the surface.

Cologne finally looked away from looking at the body of her dead mother and faced the Autobots, wiping her tears at the same time. "Please Autobots, understand your leader's confusion. You have found your greatest enemy and artefact at the same time, both of which are now inseparable and inaccessible if the Amazons have anything to say about it. As I understand, you and your leaders have spent thousands of years to either recover the Key or destroy Megatron. Now he finds that he can't do either," Cologne said.

Silence reigned for a while.

_**"Well, this sucks," **_Jazz finally opened his mouth. _**"So much time spent and in the end we can't kick Mega-Dork's butt or get our damn Key back. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pooped out. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Amazon babes to check out," **_he said before he also transformed and went out of the cavern.

Each Autobot gazed silently at Megatron again then one by one they transformed and went out of the cavern. Last to leave was Bumblebee, Kasumi, Cologne, Ranma and Akane.

Kasumi tried to squeeze Bumblebee's shoulder. "You OK there?"

Bumblebee seemed to sigh deeply. _**"I ……guesss…… so…… it is… a little…… anticlimactic…. after so many…….. years of searching," **_he said. _**"I…… don't….. know….. what to….. do now……. Nor…… does….. Optimus….."**_

"I know but we mustn't give up hope. There has to be a solution in all of this. Everything will turn out all right in the end," she said and gave Bumblebee a smile, which warmed the Autobot's spark. He gently leaned his head at Kasumi's body and Kasumi did in kind, wrapping an arm around his head.

Kasumi said, "Can I sing you a song that my mother used to sing to me?"

Bumblebee was stunned and nodded. Kasumi then began to sing in her soft sweet voice:

Its so hard to know  
The way you feel inside  
When theres many thoughts  
And feelings that you hide  
But you might feel better  
If you let me walk with you  
By your side

All were stunned at the beauty of Kasumi's voice and the lyrics of Tommy Page's song, _A Shoulder to Cry on_. So he responded with a song of his own.

_And I never thought I feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned,_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe I love you_

_And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try to feel  
The way we do today  
And then if you can remember_

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

The other three people from the Nerima Wrecking Crew didn't know what to say at the friendship between Kasumi and Bumblebee. It was beyond words and deeper than any relationship that Ranma had ever found himself in, even with Akane. The sight was enough to make them go "awwwwwwwww".

Then Ranma had to open his big mouth. "Yeah, its not like those Decepti-somethings know where Megatron is or the Amazons for that matter."

"RANMA! Why can't you stop spouting worst case scenarios?!" Akane said, annoyed at her fiancé interrupting what appeared to be a tender moment between Kasumi and her Autobot friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Optimus exited the castle, he dropped the container and drove off on his own. Inside the container, Nabiki's tower PC suddenly vibrated. All of a sudden, the outer casing unfolded and four legs emerged. The tower PC became longer and from one end, a vicious panther head sprouted. The panther sniffed the air and then launched a transmission while the rest of the Autobots, especially Hound, were still below ground.

**)!#(!)$)!#!)()$#()(#)()#$($!()($) / Megatron and Key to Vector Sigma found. Transmitting coordinates to Chinese Amazon Valley.**.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the Yellow Sea aboard the USS Enterprise, an F-22 Raptor received the transmission and then broadcasted a worldwide command.

**)#!($!)#$B !(# $#$( !#$!()&$!()#&!)$)!(#********StarScream to all Decepticons, mobilise. Assemble at transmitted coordinates and prepare to attack.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Nagasaki

An M577 Armoured Personel Carrier moved off a beach and utilised its amphibious abilities to move across the ocean.

**!)$!#))$(&!#$#)(#)$!$!)()&$()!)(&($&********Soundwave acknowledged. Commencing Operation Megatron Recovery**

Location: Outerspace

An American Space Shuttle started to re-enter the atmosphere, leaving two astronauts stranded in space repairing a satellite.

**!#)#)(!($#&()&$#$))&!(&!()#&$(!&/ Blast Off acknowledging, re-entering atmosphere now.**

Location: Chendu Military Region, Sichuan, China

Crashing through the thick forests and knocking trees aside, was a Chinese Main Battle Tank Type 99. An infantry fighting vehicle WZ551 followed behind it.

**)!#)#$!()&#/ Brawl on the way.**

**!#)!&)($#&!$#()/ Swindle coming.**

Location: US military base in Afghanistan

A Pavelow helicopter carrying a M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System ("MLRS") rocket artillery via grappling hooks headed for the Himalayas.

**  
!(#!!&$(&#&!#!/ Vortex moving out**

**(#!$!()$!()&&)(&!#$/ Onslaught is coming**

Location: Somewhere in Russian Airspace near Siberia

The last of what used to be a squad of three MIG 29s were shot down by an experimental aircraft known as the Sukhoi PAK FA. The pilots who had managed to eject from the MIG 29s were not spared as the Sukhoi almost gleefully shot the pilots to bits as they descended. It then headed for the Chinese border.

**!()#!()$!)($)#)&(!)#!))($#&$/Blitzwing acknowledged, heading for coordinates now.**

Location: Nerima Ward

A Nissan Skyline GT-R police car raced across the highway heading for Nagasaki. The policeman inside mouthed a sentence in unintelligible language.

**)!()#$)(#$!#!()$#()(#&!/Barricade received orders, acknowledged**

The policeman then smiled and turned to the terrified girl at the back seat. Ukyo was still mummified and was struggling with all of her might to escape. Part of the seat belts had moved to give her eyes some vision and it was now staring at the policeman's grin.

"_**Do not fret my little pet, you are merely the first slave to the Decepticon Empire. May more will join soon. ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" **_he screamed maniacally. The girl could only scream as Barricade tightened the seatbelts to make her suffer.

To be continued…..

**Author's notes**

Again, I have no plans to put Ukyo through a depraved hell. I have no intention of doing to her what I did to Nabiki in Forging Our Own Destinies.

Whewww, finally I can get the Decepticons out of my head. The list may actually change though so watch out for it. You're going to hate me for it but I planned to have the Autobots outnumbered since the beginning.

By the way, just a note to all of you history buffs, the Three Kingdoms period of China from 184 CE to 280CE is one of the most interesting parts of Chinese history, and has been romanticised in many forms of media. I suggest you all try to look it up. Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao are a part of that historical period.

It basically describes the fall of the Han Dynasty, the subsequent warlord period, which eventually resulted in the Three Kingdoms and finally the end of the Three Kingdoms in the form of the Jin Dynasty. Many great Chinese scholars, strategists, and warriors came from this period, most notable of which was Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and many other who would give King Leonidas, Alexander and the Romans a run for their money, had their empires stretched as far as China.

The best form of literature on this is the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, written by someone in the Ming Dynasty, about 400 years ago. Of course this is a romanticised version, there are more historical material out there but it is a splendid piece of work. Well, I didn't read it, I watched the Chinese series. :P

Anyway, for the purpose of my story, I set the Amazon territory in Sichuan, a province renowned for its extremely mountainous terrain and forests. Zhuge Liang did conquer the region and set up the Shu Han state for his lord, Liu Bei there. I just inserted the Amazons there.

Ah, great Zhao Yun. A renowned warrior who excelled in spear fighting and was also a fairly smart general. Legend has it that he single handily fought off an entire army protecting his lord's baby son who was wrapped up in his armour. To top it off, he was honourable as well and fairly smart as a strategist.


	14. Chapter 14: Siblings

**More than meets the eye (16/8/2007)**

**Author's notes:**

Sorry guys, I know you want to see Transformer action soon but my heart bleeds for Optimus and I want him to know some love before everything hits the fan. Believe me, some angsty things are going to happen, I hope you guys will appreciated some "feel good" stuff before they do. It's been a long time since I did a real comedy and I want to see if I can pull it off with the great Optimus Prime. Sorry to all hardcore Transformer fans if you feel that I've done the greatest blasphemy to the Autobot leader. Just flame me before you leave.

**Chapter 14: Siblings**

It was evening when Bumblebee and Kasumi finally found Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader had been seen driving aimlessly all over the Amazon city until he finally went out of the city and into the wilds. Kasumi and Bumblebee had been trying to track him but after Optimus went out of the city, they had to ask Hound to search for Optimus. The Autobot scout pinpointed Optimus location nearly instantly after they asked him. However, it appeared that the Optimus had transformed and gone off the beaten path, resulting in Bumblebee having to transform and carrying Kasumi on his shoulder as he walked through the Amazon jungle. He had to trek for quite some time and for a long distance before they finally spied Optimus.

He was standing at a small clearing, looking at the gradually visible moon. His posture was stiff, his fists were clenched, as though he was about to roar at the moon like a werewolf. The elder Tendo sister did not know what to say even though it was her idea to find Optimus in the first place and talk to him, his emotions was like…

….. like Kasumi's when her mother had died.

Carefully, Bumblebee took Kasumi from her shoulder and set her in on the ground. A soft song played from his radio as Kasumi walked to Optimus.

_No more sadness  
I wanna be the one to make you happy  
I wanna be the one to give you hope  
But in these days of conscious living  
We've got to take it slow  
You can't be sure of who you've met  
You just don't know what you might get  
Cause in these crazy times we're living  
Love can turn into regret_

"Good evening Optimus. Penny for your thoughts?" Kasumi asked.

He really did act surprised when he heard Kasumi, as though the elder Tendo had actually sneaked up behind him. Whatever was bothering him, Kasumi felt that it had consumed his whole mind.

_**"Kasumi…. you know I'll never understand some of your Earth phrases. How can one thoughts be worth only a penny?"**_ Optimus asked.

"Most of the time, they don't, the intention of such phrases is sometimes to disguise a serious question or situation with a little jest. Such as the phrase, _**Out of the frying pan and into the fire, **_which means that you get out of one bad situation only to land in a worse. This is almost always what happens to Ranma. But rather than say to him, _**you're in deeper shit now, **_I try to cheer him up by using the other term so that while he knows exactly what he's in for, I'm not making him feel worse than he already is," Kasumi said.

Optimus gazed at Kasumi and then slowly sat down cross-legged on the ground. _**"Fascinating insight to Earth's language. As always, there is more to you than meets the eye Kasumi."**_ He then casually took a large boulder nearby and set it on the ground next to him, then put Kasumi to sit on top so that the girl could look at him at eye level. _**"Of course there are times when no amount of humour can disguise the gravity of the situation,"**_ he said solemnly and with great sadness.

_But you, could be the one to change my point of view  
It's all up to you,_

Give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain  
Gonna make you happy  
Gonna make you happy now  
There'll be days when things go wrong  
I'll be there to make you strong  
Gonna make you happy  
Gonna make you happy

"As in everything else, we have to try first. It's the thought that counts most of the time," Kasumi said. "Optimus, you risked your life to save me. I can't see myself doing that anytime soon and I'm already in Bumblebee's debt. You can joke all you want about me repaying you with a Japanese cuisine but frankly I thing it's poor payment for saving me rape, insanity by Nerima madness, abduction by Amazons, and sharing your secret identities. Until I save you, I AM in the debt of the Autobots for life, now and forever. So the least I can do is be your friend and here out your thought. I get the impression that while all the Autobots know you and trust you, you don't exactly share your feelings with them."

Optimus shook his head. _**"Leaders rarely do that with their comrades. We have to remain strong for everyone's sake, for only in serving others, will we have the strength to overcome our own insecurities and weaknesses. I can't very well spend my time wallowing in self pity and crying when I have to save Jazz's behind from angry female natives armed with plasma weapons capable of melting our armour."**_

Kasumi suddenly had a vision of Jazz running away from a horde of Amazons all throwing spears at him, almost like an Autobot version of Happosai running away from the female mob he had just stolen panties from. The vision made her laugh heartily and Optimus joined in moment later.

_  
I wanna find a place where dreams can happen  
I wanna find a love who'll take me there  
And in your eyes I see a vision  
That makes me want to care  
And if two people both agree  
That only love can set them free  
Then together let us make a world  
Of which others only dream, .._

Optimus, I don't know how similar your psychology is with the human race. But most leaders who shoulder their burdens alone gradually go mad. Worst still, they even become the very thing they fought against. Communication is important, as well as giving yourself some form of mental relaxation. I don't suppose you have a hobby when you are not chasing Decepticons?" Kasumi asked.

The Autobot leader said, _**"Kasumi, there is little time to think of other things when we are racing against time to find and prevent a megalomaniac with an ultimate weapon of conquest being unleashed in the universe. It has taken as many millennia to do so and now that we've finally found him…. I don't know what to do."**_ Optimus' suddenly found the ground very interesting to look at. If Optimus were a human being, she would have been willing to bet that his depression aura would have made a Shi Shi Hokodan to rival Ryoga's.

Kasumi stood up, prepared herself and then jumped unto Optimus' shoulder. He was surprised when she did so and quickly put his hand near her in case she fell off. She did not however and comfortably sat beside Optimus' head and then put an arm around its back. His head was much larger than Bumblebee's so her arms did not quite go around it.

_Make you happy Yeah  
Make you happy Gonna make you happy  
Make you happy Make you feel so good  
Make you happy Happy in love  
Make you happy Love without the pain  
Make you happy Light beyond the rain  
Make you happy Gonna make you feel so good  
Make you happy Happy  
Make you happy Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Make you happy  
It's all up to you_

"Optimus, it'll be alright. You are not alone. It's time you were reminded of that fact as well. I know I'm only a twenty-year-old girl but I don't think you should keep everything to yourself. I know it's not my place to ask, but I feel that something about Megatron's imprisonment is eating you, and I don't think it's just about your war," Kasumi said softly.

Prime sighed and looked at the moon again. _**"Kasumi, what is your relationship with your second sister Nabiki?"**_

The question threw Kasumi off guard. "Well, I'm close enough to her that I know most of her ethically questionable activities but she does not confide her emotions or feelings to me. In the last few days, I've been putting my foot down on her activities and I fear that she is beginning to resent that. There's also the fact that I refused to share Bumblebee's secret with her, which is the biggest wedge in our relationship now."

_**"Have you disagreed with her to the extent of actually quarrelling with her? Something she did that was so wrong that you felt you had to do something drastic to stop her?" **_ Optimus asked.

"Uhmmmm, not really. I mean, she hasn't murdered anyone yet or been directly responsible for another's death. Although I am very uncomfortable with her blackmailing activities, not least being Ranma. Unfortunately, due to the financial status of my family, I couldn't afford to stop her. So I left it be as long as she didn't permanently hurt someone," Kasumi said, somewhat embarrassed at herself for letting her sister continue her dubious activities.

_**"What if your sister had done something so awful, it undoes whatever love you have? Something like arranging Happosai to rape you in return for the profits of marketing your body?"**_

"OPTIMUS!" Kasumi shouted at his choice of words. If he weren't the Autobot leader, she would have slapped him but even though she was angry, intellectually she knew that Optimus had a point to make somewhere.

Optimus then gently took Kasumi from his shoulder and sat her on the boulder again. _**"What would you have done Kasumi if your sister had betrayed you? What if she did the same to Akane, her classmates, even Ranma himself? What would you have done? How would you have felt?" **_Optimus challenged her. His blue eyes looked as though they were drilling into her very soul seeking the truth of her answer even as they gazed into her brown ones.

The elder Tendo sister had not been so mentally distraught since the night of Happosai. "I… I ….. I…… I……. don't…….. know," she finally mouthed, utterly horrified of even the thought of her sister doing something so debased.

Optimus bowed his head. _**"A wise answer Kasumi. I hope for your sake that you will never have to find out. Unfortunately, I can answer those questions," **_he said mournfully.

Realisation dawned on Kasumi's face. "Are you saying," she said slowly as though reluctant to confirm her suspicion, "that Megatron….. is your brother?!" she exclaimed.

The Autobot's head nodded. _**"It's time for a history lesson again. Are you prepared?" **_

She could only nod. The Autobot looked into her eyes and once again, a beam of light emitted from each of Optimus' eyes into Kasumi's brown orbs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_To Kasumi, it looked like she was looking at a movie playing from a screen. She was back on Cybertron, looking at some sort of laboratory where there were two skeletal robots lying dormant on two tables. Each looked identical to each other but had no outer skin or armour covering their inner workings like the Autobots she saw had. Their eyes were empty and lifeless and to Kasumi, they didn't look alive, yet. _

_She saw movement from a corner and then saw the most ancient looking Autobot she ever saw. In truth, he looked ancient because his humanoid form so resembled that of a hunchbacked old man, he even had a long flowing white beard that looked like metal strands covering more than half of his face. The old Autobot was carrying two things in his hands. One was a strange green glowing orb that was encased in an orange casing, with two handles on each side which looked like it had finger slits for someone to take hold of it and open the orb. In another hand, he held a large staff similar to the ones the Amazons Elders used except that at the head of the staff, was engraved with the Autobot symbol._

_The being put the staff into a hole on the floor in the middle of the two tables so that it was standing erect. It then sighed and put both of his hands fingers into the handles of the glowing green orb. With a look of concentration and painful expression, he pulled the orb's handles in opposite directions. From the middle of the orb shot a ray of green light at the Autobot symbol on the staff. From the Autobot symbol, it seemed like two shining stars emerged from it. The stars floated around the room and eventually hovered around the chest of the two dead Autobots. After a while, the two stars entered a body each and from both of the bodies, two gasps for breath was heard and the old being briefly smiled before collapsing on the floor._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi shook her head, slightly dazed as Optimus stopped looking into her eyes. She then looked at Optimus. "By brothers, do you mean that you and Megatron were created together?" she asked.

_**"Yes. In essence, our 'father,' Alpha Trion created us to be Cybertron's greatest leaders, one in war and the other in peace. I was to lead the Council of Elders while Megatron lead our armies to protect the Cybertronian Empire. At the time, our Empire was threatened by another alien race known as the Quintessons. We needed more warriors and Megatron fit the bill to a tee. Megatron was named Lord High Protector of Cybertron and lead our armies to defend the Cybertronian Empire. At the same time, I lead the Council of Elders, a group of our wisest Autobots in order to support Megatron's armies from home. Having a leader greatly sped up decisions and made Megatron's victories come true. Unfortunately, in the times of peace that followed, Megatron grew restless with merely protecting our territories and eventually committed his betrayal which you saw previously," **_Optimus said solemnly.

_**"I came here to recover the Key and undo the damage Megatron caused. At the same time, I have travelled the galaxy to become stronger so that I may beat him in future combat and bring him to justice for our race's near extinction. If necessary, I would kill him, my brother who was once the dearest Autobot to me, for his betrayal," **_Optimus finished, speaking as though with gritted teeth. He then lifted his face upward to see the full moon.

Kasumi was rather overwhelmed with the amount of venom in Optimus' final words. It was so unlike the Autobot to be vengeful although his words said that he only wanted to bring Megatron to justice.

"Are you disappointed that you can't kill Megatron now?" she said quietly.

Optimus' head whipped down to face Kasumi and deny it but the look on Kasumi's face DARED Optimus to lie to her.

_**"Yes ….. and no Kasumi. I… thought I would be happy to battle and kill him once I've found him. But to see him in the pool, imprisoned and for once helpless…. it deflated my feelings of revenge and for some reason, the once brotherly love I had thought was long dead welled up in my spark. Even after hearing of the Amazons sacrifice to subdue him… I pitied him. By the Matrix, I PITIED HIM! I MOURN FOR HIM! I STILL LOVED HIM AS A BROTHER!" **_for the first time, Kasumi saw Optimus loose his temper and he angrily slammed a huge fist into the ground making it shake violently until Kasumi had to lie her body on the boulder to prevent herself from being thrown off.

_**"And I can't recover the key without dooming another poor soul to become Megatron, even if he or she would only become Megatron in body and not in heart. And Cologne has already stated that might not happen due to the complexities of the mixture of magic spells. For all we know, we could well be waking up Megatron from his slumber," **_Optimus said exasperatedly. _**"Do you understand Kasumi? We're backed into a wall here. If the Decepticons come here, they will throw anything into the pool to get their leader and the Key back. The only option we have is defend the Chinese Amazon Valley and prevent them from doing so. We can do nothing but wait and guard whereas the Decepticons have plenty of time to wait and plan for their attacks. We're stuck here unless by some miracle we find a way to destroy the pool or move it elsewhere. We're sitting ducks Kasumi."**_

Kasumi slowly came to understand Optimus' worries as well as the conflicting emotions the Autobot leader was feeling now regarding his worse enemy. _'In the end, it always seems to come down to family. Tofu's betrayal, Ranma and Akane's engagement, the capture of Megatron, even an intergalactic war between the Autobots and Decepticons,' _she thought.

The elder Tendo sighed. "Optimus look at me."

The Autobot leader reluctantly raised his eyes to look at Kasumi.

"The future is uncertain, to all of us. Nobody knows what tomorrow may bring. It may not be as bad as it seems. For all we know, the Amazons have modernised since the last time they faced Megatron. After all, they did fight you and Bumblebee to a standstill didn't they?" Kasumi asked.

_**"Only because Bumblebee and I were doing our best not to stomp the Amazons flat," **_Optimus replied.

"Even so, you've seen the weapons they carry. And they had warriors that tried to freeze you and Bumblebee to capture you. We only saw ten of them attack the both of you. What if they had a horde of such warriors? Wouldn't it even the odds a great deal to have the mightiest women army at your side? Not to mention Saotome Ranma, the best martial artist in Japan with the biggest mouth to boot?" Kasumi asked.

Optimus remained silent but now he appeared to be pondering.

"You see, everything is only as bad as we make it. That's why I encourage you to talk to your comrades or at least to someone when you're feeling frustrated. This way, you can see a whole new perspective that you hadn't noticed earlier. Optimus, before I met Bumblebee, I thought I had no friends. My life was down in the dumps and I pretty much resigned myself to die as an old maid to my family. But talking to just one person, or Autobot in my case, was enough to change my life and my thinking forever. I beseech you Optimus, please save some happiness for yourself. I am already in your debt but I hereby pledge myself into making you happy for as long as I live," she said as she kneeled into a formal Japanese bow of submission.

_I'll give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain  
Gonna make you happy  
Gonna make you happy now  
There'll be days when things go wrong  
I'll be there to keep you strong  
Gonna make you happy, make you happy now  
Some days the sun don't wanna shine  
And I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
Gonna make you happy, make you happy now  
I ain't the kind to be untrue  
Wanna spend my life with you, .  
Gonna make you happy yeah  
Make you happy yeah  
Be your love I wanna be your love  
Show you light beyond the rain  
So what ya gonna do  
I give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain_

Optimus was stunned at Kasumi's reasoning although her pledge was something he more or less expected. His doubts were cleared and hope once more blossomed like a dying ember suddenly blown into a roaring flame in his spark. As he looked over Kasumi's head, a huge drop of liquid leaked from his eye and dropped on to Kasumi, drenching most of her clothes, making her yelp a little. This promptly made Optimus as flustered as Ranma.

_**"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Kasumi," **_Optimus stuttered. From one of his fingers, a small little hand poked out of it holding a towel and he started to dry Kasumi. The elder Tendo girl giggled at the normally stoic Autobot leader actually looking flustered from drenching her with his tears. Strangely enough, the tear felt and tasted like water and Kasumi was not the least unhappy with it.

"It's OK Optimus, I haven't had a bath since yesterday. Maybe you would like to join me in the shower later?" she decided to play with the Autobot leader and smiled seductively. She had a feeling that Autobots didn't seem to mind human females if Jazz was any indication and wanted to see how Optimus' taste went.

Her suspicion was proven correct when Optimus actually blushed, his normally bright silver face actually darkening to a dark mocha silver. Then he looked apprehensively at Kasumi. _**"Alright Kasumi, that's about enough of you that's more than meets the eye that I can take for one night. And for your information, I am NOT available," **_he said while crossing his arms and glaring at Kasumi.

Kasumi's eyes went wide. "Do you have a wife? Where is she? I thought most of your race is nearly gone," she said in astonishment.

_**"Most is not all. To be honest I don't know. I only know that the bond I share with her has not been broken yet so she must be alive. We were separated during the war and thus far I have not been able to search for her. I can only hope that Bumblebee's signal was seen by her as well. He was calling for all Autobots to come to Earth you see, not just my contingent." **_Optimus' eyes actually became dreamy. _**"Dear Elita, how I've missed you," **_he sighed.

Kasumi smiled. "Elita, what a beautiful name. I hope I can meet her one day," she said.

_**"I pray that you will, considering we're going to be in dire need of reinforcements. She is actually one of the few Autobots that can take on Megatron single-handedly. Anyway, I hope you will understand that I won't appreciate any form of seduction you might employ over me," **_Optimus said and now it was Kasumi's turn to blush.

Optimus then grinned mischievously. _**"Although your boyfriend Bumblebee might appreciate such a gesture."**_

This made Kasumi blush even redder until there was little difference between her face and that of a tomato. As she opened her mouth to protest his remark, from above the giant pine trees above, there was a series of loud crashes, as though something was falling down from the top and crashing the boughs and branches as it continued its descent to the ground. The next thing she knew Bumblebee had dropped to the ground and crashed on his head.

_"Wheeee, look at all the pretty colours…" _his radio voice sounded and even his blue eyes seem to swirl round and round in different directions on his face.

"Oh my, are you alright Bumblebee?" she cried as she knelt beside Bumblebee's head.

_"…. Will you tell me how to get… how to get to Sesame Streeet…."_

"Uhm, Optimus, I think we just broke Bumblebee," she said in concern, not looking at Optimus who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

_"Thundercats are on the loose, Thundercats are loose, Here the Magic, here the roar, Thundercats are loose…."_

_**"It's his fault for trying to eavesdrop on what was suppose to be our private conversation," **_it was strange to here Optimus suppressing a laugh but that was what the thirty foot robot was doing.

_**'**__By the Power of Grayskull, I AM HE-MAN!" _the Autobot was now on his feet and holding an imaginary sword.

"Optimus! Do something!" Kasumi cried frantically as Bumblebee started prancing around like a lovesick butterfly.

_'My little pony, my little pony, what will today's adventure be…'_

The Autobot leader's roar of laughter must have carried on for several kilometres. _**"Oh no Kasumi, do you know the odds of an Autobot landing on his head and actually scrambling his circuits? In all my long life, the odds I've calculated is one every ten thousand years! And this is definitely the ten thousandth odd! I am going to enjoy this for a long long long time," **_Optimus cheerfully said.

Big mistake.

"Optimus Prime, fix Bumblenbee NOW," the glare from Kasumi could have frozen a penguin in the Arctic. And for some reason, it was working on alien robots from outer space as well.

Prime actually gulped at the deadly look he was receiving and nodded meekly. _**"Are you sure you're the same Japanese doll that Bumblebee met two weeks ago? Because you've sure grown in that period and right now I don't know if it's for good or bad**_," he said.

Kasumi's glare faltered and then a small smile graced her features. Optimus was at the moment sitting on the forest floor with his legs in front of him. She carefully walked to his hand and gestured for him to pick her up, which he did and then followed her gesture to put her on his shoulder again. The Autobot leader didn't know what to expect after the death glare but a hug and a kiss on his cheek was certainly not the first thing on his list.

"It's all because of you and Bumblebee, Optimus. I hope you won't mind if I invite you as part of my family," she whispered into what would be an ear to a human.

Optimus sighed. _'At this rate, my spark is going to melt along with Matrix into a mushy goo,' _he thought to himself. _**"Dear sweet Kasumi, it was a pleasure to all of us to have met you, even Ironhide though he won't admit it," **_he said as he patted Kasumi's back.

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_In a Barbie world,_

_Made of plastic, it's fantastic,_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,_

_Imagination, that is you creation,_

_COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY!_

That did it. This time not only Optimus but Kasumi also lost control and literally rolled on the ground laughing at Bumblebee dancing to Aqua's most famous song. Optimus barely had enough control to make sure he didn't roll over Kasumi. It was quite sometime before they managed to compose themselves again

"Seriously Optimus, I think we better get Ratchet to look at his head. Bad enough his voice doesn't work properly, now he's going to be singing pop songs and cartoon impersonations for the rest of his life?" Kasumi said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Optimus grinned and walked over to the dancing Bumblebee who was now doing the Mambo No. 5. _**"I really shouldn't encourage you to use this healing technique but for most Autobots whose parts are not in working order, this usually works." **_He then balled his hand into a fist the size of a refrigerator and landed a hard blow on top of Bumblebee's head. The yellow Autobot started moving wildly as though drunken, a strange sound emitting from his radio box almost like a radio trying to get a transmission. After a moment, he stilled himself and shook his head.

_**"Whoah, who dropped the house on me? I just dreamt that I was a little pink pony prancing on….." **_ Bumblebee stopped his line of thought when he saw Optimus and Kasumi doing their best to hold their laughs. A look of horror engulfed his face. _**"No, I did not just hit my head and go haywire! It's impossible! Only one in ten thousand years!" **_he cried hysterically.

Kasumi burst out laughing. "Well, that would make you a one," she said and she and Optimus promptly had a good laugh at the yellow Autobot's expense. Eventually, the sight of his leader and Kasumi laughing brought a smile to his own face and he knelt down to Kasumi.

_**"Mission accomplished?" **_he asked while holding out his right palm to Kasumi.

She smiled brightly. "Mission accomplished," she said and gave the Autobot a high five. Then she squealed in delight. "Bumblebee, you're voice, it's cured!"

Optimus promptly stopped laughing and looked in astonishment at Bumblebee, who suddenly looked stoned, as though he was afraid of the next words coming out of his mouth. _**"Go on Bumblebee, say something," **_the Autobot leader coaxed him.

Bumblebee was silent for along time and eventually turned his gaze to Kasumi. He took Kasumi's small hand in his huge ones.

_**"Uhmm,, uhhhhh, May I have the honour of riding you home?"**_ he stuttered then realised what he was saying, _**"I mean giving you a ride home, giving you a ride home!" **_he shouted frantically.

The elder Tendo sister put her other hand on his. "Of course you may give me a ride home Bumblebee. May I ask you out to dinner? What do you say to Chinese food?" she asked sweetly. This only made the yellow Autobot smile brightly and he promptly gently lifted Kasumi to sit on his shoulder and start their journey back to the Amazon city…..

…… leaving behind a thirty foot Autobot standing in the moonlight. The Autobot leader's shoulders slouched. _**"I hate being ignored," **_he mouthed irritatingly.

Then a smile graced his lips. _**"I don't know how their relationship is going to work out, but I'm sure it will all be fine in the end,"**_ he said, unknowingly stating Kasumi's motto.

_'Thank you Kasumi, for reminding us on what it's like to be happy,' _he thought as he too, proceeded to walk back to the Amazon village.

………

………

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

………..

To be continued….

**Author's notes**

Laughs like Jiraiya the Perverted Hermit of Naruto

Kah Kah Kah Kah Kah! Bet you were all expecting a cliffhangar to spoil your happy moods and whet your appetite for next chapter. Well I'm sorry to say that I've had a wonderful week so far and decided to make an extra fluffy and light episode. To Eric Thorsen, I'm sorry but my serious muse decided to take a vacation and the Lord asked me to try making you all laugh. So here's a return to my comedic self, at least for this episode!

Thanks for your support everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter although I realised Optimus was seriously Out Of Character here. There may not be much laughs to come soon though as I feel I'm going to be hunted by the Ranma fan squad again next chapter. That's all I'm going to reveal for now.

Oh yeah, the song is Make You Happy by Celine Dione.

Until the next time, Goodnight and God bless you all.


	15. Chapter 15: Rise of Megatron Part 1

**More than meets the eye (2/9/2007)**

**Author's notes:**

Well here it goes the first big battle. Also this episode is really more of a Transformer episode rather than a Ranma episode so to those who have never watched Transformers in their lives, I'm sorry. All of my characters, Autobot and Decepticon can be found on wikipedia, so if you need to, just search for their names and you can see their Generation 1 looks. Use your imagination to translate the G1 looks as though it was a live action movie then. However, if those Transformers did appear in the latest movie, use the movie version instead.

To further help you out:

Starscream same as the movie

Blastoff Resembles Astrotrain from G1

Blitzwing resembles Blitzwing from G1 except using different jet known as the SUKHOI PAK FA (supposedly Russian counterpart to F 22 Raptor/F 35 Lightning)

Onslaught use G1 version

Swindle Looks like Bonecrusher in movie but his vehicle mode is a Chinese Infantry Fighting Vehicle WZ551. Again, wikify it.

Soundwave Head would look like original Soundwave but body resembles Bonecrusher as well.

Barricade same as the movie

Brawl Devastator the Tank in the movie.

Vortex Blackout the helicopter in the movie.

All the Autobots except Hound and Prowl are the same as their 2007 movie counterparts. Prowl looks like a bigger version of Jazz and probably better resembles a nice looking Barricade. For Hound, imagine his G1 looks for robot mode but his Hummer mode is actually a normal version of that used by Ratchet in the movie, which is a Hummer converted for Search and Rescue.

**Chapter 15: Rise of Megatron Part 1**

Eventually Optimus caught up with the other two and fell into a comfortable silence as they trekked back to the Amazon city. For the moment, Kasumi felt happy for bringing peace to the old Autobot's heart or whatever served as its heart. Eventually they reached a road that was wide enough for the two Autobots to transform into their vehicle modes.

As Optimus transformed, she looked curiously at his truck form. "Is driving a truck very different from driving a car?" she asked.

Bumblebee nodded. _**"Very different. You would need a separate license for it. Also since you've only driven sports cars, it will seem very sluggish and heavy to you."**_

Optimus actually snorted. **_"Heavy and sluggish indeed, I can still outrun you," _**he boasted. He then proceeded to put on a tremendous burst of speed that resulted in a lot of dirt being thrown back at Bumblebee.

The yellow Autobot became furious and said, _**"Just you wait Optimus, I still haven't gotten you back for my humiliation!"**_

Kasumi sighed. _'Do all males have to be so egoistical,' _she wondered.

The Autobot started running towards the city. He looked at Kasumi and grinned. _**"If you gotta ride Kasumi, ride in style!" **_he cried as he suddenly threw Kasumi in the air and transformed. Kasumi managed to drop into the driver's seat right as Bumblebee finished his transformation and the roof covered the car. The now Toyota Cellica proceeded to zoom down the road and eventually caught up with Optimus' huge carrier form. To Bumblebee's annoyance, Optimus' huge size was wide enough to cover three quarters of the dirt road.

"Oh no," Kasumi groaned as she guessed what Bumblebee was going to do and held on to her safety belt for dear life. True enough, the yellow Toyota Cellica's entire left side lifted off the ground and proceeded to speed past Optimus' right side. Once he was in front of Optimus, he made a great show of blowing a lot of black fumes at the Peterbilt Carrier's long nose and sped down the road.

"_**Ha ha, you're two thousand years too old to catch up with me old man," **_Bumblebee gleefully shouted.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! POOOOOOOOOOOOMM! Kasumi had to cover her ears as the loud horns of Optimus' truck form blared and the next thing they knew was Optimus catching up with them very quickly even at Bumblebee's speed of one hundred and eighty kilometres an hour. The yellow Toyota put on more speed but the huge truck kept gaining on them. Just as Kasumi felt that the truck would kiss Bumblebee's butt, the yellow Toyota once again rode on its two right wheels and allowed Optimus to pass. Both stared in disbelief as Optimus transformed whilst still at a speed of two hundred and eighty kilometres an hour, somersaulted for a few hundred metres before skidding to a stop right at the entrance of the Amazon city, almost like a roller bladder stopping himself after a long stunt. He even dramatically raised both arms to the air at the applause of several observing Chinese Amazons then placed his hands on his hips as the Toyota Cellica gradually slowed to a stop in front of him.

"_**Who's an old man now, boy?" **_as if Optimus hadn't showed enough emotions as a robot to baffle Kasumi, he was now smirking at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's door opened and Kasumi quickly exited before Bumblebee transformed. The yellow Autobot glared angrily at Optimus before his eyes softened. _**"It's about time you relaxed Optimus. I haven't seen you this happy for time out of mind," **_he said quietly.

Optimus' smile faltered. _**"I still hardly think this is the time to try make me happy instead of worrying about the Decepticons."**_

"_**On the contrary Optimus, it is the perfect time to do so while we still can. Nobody knows what tomorrow will bring. As some humans say, eat drink and be merry for tomorrow we die!" **_Bumblebee said.

The Autobot leader rolled his eyes and looked at Kasumi. _**"Humans can be a very morbid race indeed."**_

"Only if we get turned down for dinner," Kasumi replied.

"_**Well we can't very well have that can't we?"**_ Optimus smiled and led them into the city.

Kasumi then looked up to the heavens. To her delight, she saw something moving in it.

"Look Optimus! A shooting star!"

Optimus looked up and then his smile faltered. _**"That's not a shooting star, that's… that's…."**_

"_**LOOK OUT, DECEPTICONS!" **_all heard the sound of Hound scream as the 'shooting star' landed on the Amazon city near where Optimus, Bumblebee and Kasumi were. Chaos ensued as several buildings exploded and the Amazons city suddenly became a beehive of activity. Bumblebee had quickly grabbed Kasumi in his arms and shielded her body as Optimus used his large bulk to do the same to Bumblebee. As the smoke cleared, Hound appeared in front of them.

"_**Optimus, that was rocket artillery. I'm detecting four flying craft, an American F22, a Russian fighter of unknown design, a Space Shuttle and a Pavelow helicopter. ETA, one minute!" **_Hound cried.

"_**Take your concealed position Hound and shoot them down. Do not let them detect you. Remember to coordinate the Amazon defence. You know the Decepticon capabilities better and will be of better help to them there," **_Optimus ordered. He then clicked a button on his ear and began to talk with all the other Autobots.

"_**Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet and Prowl. Team up in pairs and lead the Amazons in fighting the Decepticons. Bumblebee and I will take Kasumi back to the castle. Tell Cologne that whatever secret weapons she has, now is the time to use it. At all cost, the castle must be secure. The Decepticons must not gain access to the pool," **_Optimus took a deep breath. **_"This is it Autobots. This is where we stand. This is where we fight. THIS IS WHERE WE MUST WIN! AUTOBOTS, PROTECT THE HUMANS!" _**Prime shouted his command.

"_**YES SIR!" **_all the Autobots responded and from the castle, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl transformed and took up guard positions to defend the castle.

Bumblebee transformed and Optimus quickly beckoned Kasumi to enter it. _**"Let's go and get you to safety Kasumi," **_he said as he too transformed. Truck and sportscar than proceeded to race to the Amazon castle.

To give credit to the Amazons, they orderly secured their city by retracting all of the drawbridges and closing all the gates into the city. From several points in the city, Surface to Air Missile launchers were unconcealed. Amazon warriors grouped in squads of twelve were dispatched throughout the city, all equipped with high explosive weaponry and were also armed to the teeth with their traditional hand weapons. They even had a few trucks, which had Anti Aircraft ("AA") guns on them and these were now driven toward the city walls. From the city walls, Amazons manned AA guns and looked to the dense forests for the next attack.

Another rocket fell from the sky and it cleanly blew a hole through one of the walls. The Amazons rushed to the hole but were overwhelmed as out of the dense forests, a WZ551 Infantry Fighting Vehicle ("IFV") catapulted itself over the moat at high speed and into the breach, firing its machine guns at the same time. Several Amazons were ripped to pieces by the high calibre guns while others vainly shot their RPGs without getting a good hit before they too were killed.

From the walls above, more Amazons tried to fire RPGs at the APC but a Pavelow helicopter that was carrying a huge battle tank into the breach suddenly assailed them. The tank's own anti-personnel weaponry fired at the Amazons at the wall, scattering them and then widened the breach with a huge blast from its main battle cannon. The helicopter then dropped the tank into the city where it proceeded to plough through the buildings while the helicopter and APC kept the Amazons off its back. When the way was clear, a Nissan GTR police car also catapulted itself into the Amazon city.

Prowl and Jazz watched the slaughter at the breach. Grimly they transformed and a Mazda and Nissan GTR were racing to stop the slaughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More rocket artillery pounded the city, almost as though the shooter knew where Bumblebee and Optimus were.

"_**Don't stop for anything, keep going Bumblebee!" **_Optimus shouted.

A shadow started to block the full moon's light that had been shining on them and prompted Kasumi to look back. She cried in horror, "OPTIMUS, WATCH OUT!"

Flying low and fast approaching the two vehicles, was an American Space Shuttle. A terrible screeching sound was heard as the huge craft transformed into a white behemoth of a Decepticon. The evil Decepticon symbol was emblazoned at its chest and the Decepticon was easily bigger than Optimus. It's two triangular wings detached and joined together to form the head of a double edged axe. A handle shout out of it and it became a labrys that the Decepticon gripped and dove at Optimus.

On the ground, Optimus also transformed and like before, somersaulted and skidded a few hundred metres before turning to meet the Decepticon's aerial drop. Barely having time to do so, he closed his mouth with his faceplate and then brought together both hands to stop the axe edge from chopping him. Quick as lightning, he fell on his back and used both legs to push the Decepticon back. The last image Kasumi saw of Prime was his right hand forming the white energy blade as the other white Decepticon, which was even bigger than Megatron, towered over Optimus with a huge battle axe.

"Bumblebee, we've got to help Optimus!" she cried looking back at the rapidly shrinking image of Optimus and the Decepticon.

"_**No, Optimus ordered us to secure the castle and get you to safety. Don't worry Kasumi, he is the best of us and it'll take more than a Decepti-crap like Blast Off to take Optimus down," **_Bumblebee said as he sped towards the rapidly nearing castle. All of a sudden, he braked and Kasumi was only saved from cracking her skull on the dashboard via her seatbelt. She looked in front of her and sucked in the breath through her teeth.

There were dozens of Amazons in front of the castle, all beautiful women in intricate golden armour which contrasted with the rocket launchers, assault rifles and belts filled with grenades they wore on them. Before her eyes, she saw the castle actually transform, as windows and hanging pavilions disappeared to be replaced by gun emplacements and concrete bunkers. What used to look like a small version of the Forbidden City of China was now a veritable fortress. Indeed, the entire mountain behind the castle seemed to be filled with guns now.

Kasumi quickly exited and Bumblebee transformed and was met by Ratchet, Ironhide and Cologne. The Amazon Elder still looked the same save for a phoenix coronet on her head where two long peacock feathers stuck out. Cologne's face had not looked so serious since the time Ranma went Neko-ken on her.

"Onee-chan!" Akane and Ranma ran to Kasumi and both sisters embraced each other. "Thank God you're safe, I thought those things might have caught you outside. Where's Optimus?"

Kasumi indicated at the two gigantic figures currently tearing up part of the Amazon city in their fighting.

"Kasumi, you and Akane will retreat inside the fortress. Ranma, I leave their protection to you and a detachment of my personal guard, the Phoenix Corps to guard the both of you. They will take you to the guard room before the entrance to Megatron's cave along with your family belongings. We have to drive the Decepticons out of the city otherwise we can't use our big guns on them," Cologne said.

"But Elder, I want to help bust some of those Decepti-somethings! You can't ask me to back out of a fight!" Ranma said angrily.

Cologne scowled. "This is not a brawl _**Saotome Ranma**_, this is war. And in a war, people die. Or should I say living beings die. I know you are strong Ranma but I would rather not have you spill blood yet. Nor see the broken bodies of our Amazon warriors. Your chi abilities are not advanced yet to help counter the Decepticons, it is better if you stay behind and protect both Akane and Kasumi."

_**"Enough of this bickering. Cologne, I assume Hound has transmitted to you the number of Decepticons as well as their vehicle aspects. What is your plan first?" **_Bumblebee asked.

"We don't have enough heavy weapons to damage them on foot, the best way we can take them is with our chi powers, but you will have to soften up their armour otherwise we'll be cracking wood on metal. These are three divisions of the Phoenix Corps, our finest warriors, all trained in the arts of chi manipulation and enhancement. Each will follow one of you to tackle one Decepticon at a time. I will lead a small group to take out the rocket artillery outside."

Ironhide stamped his feet and swung his oversized hand cannons. _**"At long last, it's time to CRUSH DECEPTICONS!" **_he bellowed. **_"Onwards, to Optimus!" _**and with that, the grizzled Autobot started running towards Optimus facing off with Blast Off.

Suddenly, the sky exploded with missiles and AA guns as the Amazon gunners tried to shoot down the elusive two fighter jets that were now bombarding the city with a seemingly unlimited supply of missiles. However, the Amazons appeared to be shooting blindly as none of their weapons could seem to see let alone lock on to the fighter jets. Their stealth designs seemed to render them invisible to radar and moreover, even harder to see through the naked eye. The two fighter jets almost lazily weaved in and out of the numerous Amazon trails of fire, before shooting down the anti-aircraft defenses one by one.

_**"Amazons to me! We must bring down those two flying Decepticons!" **_Ratchet said and his hand promptly changed into a gun, which appeared to be an enormous Gatling cannon. He too led his contingent away from castle and promptly started firing at one of the jets. From another part of the city, a furious barrage of missiles and a blue beam of light fire from Ironhide stabbed into the night, trying to find its target in the moon light filled sky.

_**"Elder, I wish to stay with Kasumi. We don't know how many more Decepticons there are out there. Even we Autobots can't tell Decepticons in their disguised forms until they choose to reveal themselves," **_Bumblebee said, concerned.

"Don't worry, I have left another division of the Phoenix Guard in the building. Once inside, they will seal the doors and the fortress will be impregnable from the outside. At least nothing can get through without warranting your attention, in which case you can always turn back. I need you to help evacuate the civilians to the mountain shelters and create a buffer zone around the castle. They can survive years in those caves as well as seal themselves completely from outside attacks until they deem it safe to come out. That way you Autobots can focus on fighting the Decepticons without worrying about stepping on any of us."

"Nobody can get inside the fortress once it is sealed from the inside. Now go, I must do something about the rocket artillery outside the walls," Cologne said worriedly as yet another rocket pounded into the city.

Bumblebee took a small device from a compartment at his hip that resembled a walkie-talkie. _**"Here Elder, take this and communicate with Hound. He will be able to guide you to those rockets. Now go and may the Matrix go with you," **_he said as he passed it to Cologne.

The Amazon elder took the small communication device and said, "May the spirit of our Amazon ancestors protect you, warrior from the stars." She then hopped off, followed by two dozen warriors.

Bumblebee transformed his right arm into a cannon and from both his shoulders, two small pods which appeared to be missile launchers formed. _**"Listen up Amazons, we're going to be the rally point of all retreating Amazon warriors. We will draw the line here and stop the Decepticons. Nobody gets in from this point on," **_Bumblebee commanded. **_"Set yourselves in those buildings to ambush the first Decepticon that comes into range. I will distract it while the rest of you open fire. Concentrate your fire on the chest, not the head. Now go go go."_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A horrible laughing sound emanated from the WZ551 Infantry Fighting Vehicle and the Chinese Battle Tank as they shrugged off the RPG fire the Amazons tried to shoot at them. Everytime someone shot a round at them, either the IFV or tank would trace where it came from and kill the poor Amazon. If the shot came from a building, the tank would use it's main cannon to level the foundation and bring the building crashing down. And then it would roll over the rubble several times if it saw that there might be Amazon survivors. This is what it was doing now, silencing the screams of trapped Amazons with its mighty tracks.

_**"Slaughter! Blood! Carnage! Ah glorious violence, it's soooooo good to let loose!" **_the tank roared.

_**"Ahhh, there's nothing like the sound of crunching bone to make your day eh Brawl?" **_the IFV said as it trampled a fallen Amazon that hadn't quite died yet. **_"And no pesky Autobot to spoil it!"_**

"DIE DEMON SCUM!" screamed several Amazons as they sneaked up on the APC and jumped on it, each trying to hack the machine gun turrets off with axes and hammers.

_**"Don't these insects ever learn?" **_the APC moaned and then it transformed. The Amazons quickly got off but two clawed hands shot out and grabbed two of their number before they could flee to the relative safety of the buildings. The victims screamed as the Decepticon finished its transformation all the while continuing to apply pressure to the Amazon's bodies. The near skeletal head of the Decepticon grinned maliciously as he proceeded to crush the proud warriors in his hand to a fleshy pulp.

"Mother!" a younger Amazon warrior screamed and from atop a building, a spear was thrown at the APC Decepticon. To the Decepticon's shock, the spear was white hot and actually pierced the right hand wrist, making the Decepticon wail more childishly then one would expect of a mega-robot as he released the crushed bodies in his hands and covered his right wrist with his left hand.

_**"Arrrrrggghhh, my hand, my hand, my hand,"**_ the Decepticon wailed.

The Tank snorted. _**"Always the crybaby isn't you, Swindle? Didn't Soundwave already tell you not to underestimate the Amazons?"**_

Swindle painfully tore off the spear and even then, hastily threw it away while rubbing his fingers in the dirt. _**"Insolent females, they will be begging for death by the time I'm finished with them!" **_he screamed as the claws on his fingers elongated to a good five feet long each.

_**"Enough of this, we've wasted enough time as it is. This will take care of them," **_the tank then aimed its main cannon at the building where the rest of the Amazons that had attacked earlier retreated to. **_"Ce la vie…" _**

His shot never reached the building. In the blink of an eye, a silvery blur had leaped on top of the tank then with a sudden tug, pulled the main cannon aiming at the building and towards Swindle. The battle cannon roared and the shot went straight through Swindle's right arm. Where previously his pain came from a single small area on his wrist, now his entire right side was engulfed in a wave of pain, making Swindle cry almost like a human baby.

_**"Wow, great shot Brawl, I had no idea you cared so much for the ladies to shoot one of your own," **_Jazz smirked as a deep rumble started to emanate from inside the Tank.

_**"Auto-brat, I'm going to use your head as my lubricator container," **_Brawl snarled and the tank started to transform.

_**"You wanna dance Tank-brain? Gotta even the odds first," **_in a flash, Jazz pulled a sword from his small shield, which elongated to a ten foot sword with laser edgings, then used it to cut the tank's turret short as well as the machine gun emplacements on it. Then he quickly leaped out of the way as Brawl's transformation was completed and became a green behemoth with huge arms like a gorilla, one of which had a huge spiked ball attached to it. It tried to grab Jazz but the Autobot was too fast and leapt near the building where the Amazons were holed up.

_**"Get out of here now, I'll keep Green Giant here busy," **_he shouted as he used his left hand shield to deflect slug rounds that Brawl was shooting from his right hand, which had what appeared to be a wrist mounted double barrelled gun.

The Amazons remaining in the building remained there though. "Amazons no retreat from inferior males. Amazons fight to death!" the girl who had earlier thrown the spear shouted at Jazz.

_**"Face it Jazz, those females have bigger balls then your puny ones. But I'm going to make sure you have none left by the end of this day," **_Brawl snarled as he charged towards Jazz.

The silver Autobot sighed and quickly hid his sword and shield. _**"For once, I really don't have to for this damsel in distress rescuing," **_he groaned then he used both of his hands to quickly grab the four Amazons through the window of the building then leapt over Brawl's head just as the green Decepticon crashed into the building and brought it down on his head.

"What you doing! Let we go!" the Amazon shouted.

This irritated Jazz and he dropped them on the floor on their butts. He then put his face near the defiant Amazon's face. _**"Fine you underdeveloped A+ size cup, barely credible excuse for a woman, whatever you do, just make sure you aim for the middle of the chest, otherwise you're not going to bring any of the Decepticons down personally. Why don't you ladies try take down that crybaby over there?" **_he indicated at the still howling Swindle. **_"Take out his eyes then he won't be able to shoot you. After that, go for the chest!"_**

Out of the building rubble, Brawl dug his way out. From his left shoulder, a huge rocket launcher appeared and two missiles promptly shot out towards Jazz.

_**"Look out, we still got a live one," **_Jazz shouted and then he and the other four Amazons promptly jumped out of the way.

Bellowing like a bull, Brawl's feet, which formed part of his tank mode tracks, wheeled forward by themselves and he advanced upon Jazz again with his mace held up high. Jazz smiled and from his shield gun, a steady stream of liquid nitrogen shot out of the four barrels at Brawl's feet. This had the double effect of making even Brawl cry out in pain as well as stopping the Decepticon in its tracks altogether. Jazz then dashed forward and thrust his sword towards Brawl's chest.

_**"DIE AUTOBOT, DIE!"**_ a terrible scream was heard and the next thing Jazz saw was Swindle throwing his body towards him. The two robots clashed in mid air but Swindle's momentum, being the heavier of the two, pushed Jazz to the right just as his sword was about to pierce Brawl. To prevent Swindle from landing atop of him, he quickly pushed Swindle away and landed on his two feet, facing off against the Decepticon.

_**"Puny Autobot, you think you can match the might of the Decepticons!" **_he screamed as he tried to grab Jazz's head with his remaining left claw hand. He wasn't succeeding though as Jazz was much smaller and agile. He kept avoiding the animal like swipes, all the while wearing a grin on his face that infuriated Swindle.

_**"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking, Baby," **_Jazz taunted Swindle who was furious at his new nickname.

_**"Stop calling me that! I'm gonna pluck you like a chicken, toss you like a salad, smash you like a potato…" **_

_**"What are you trying to do here, a Kentucky Fried Chicken advertisement? I thought you wanted to smash me, but I guess it's all to be expected of a crybaby like you," **_Jazz said as he nonchalantly dodged the Decepticon.

_**"GAAGGGHH!"**_ with a howl of fury, Swindle transformed his entire left hand into a huge long barrelled cannon as long as Hound's sniper rifle and aimed it at Jazz. **_"JOIN THE BITCHES IN EXTINCTION!" _**he shouted as a huge bullet shot out of the long barrel towards Jazz.

Jazz merely stepped aside and allowed the bullet to decimate an abandoned building. He sighed.

_**"You know, there's a reason Hound hides when he uses his super sniper gun. Mainly you are damn exposed while you are firing it," **_he said and before Swindle knew it, his left gun arm was gone and lying in four pieces on the ground. The Decepticon then really started crying and Jazz as a parting shot, did a roundhouse on his legs and sent the Decepticon tumbling into ground, thrashing about like a baby.

_**"Amazons, he's all yours!" **_Jazz shouted. Swindle looked to his left and fear engulfed him as he saw the four Amazons, this time wielding chi-enhanced weaponry and a face full of attitude.

_**"Noooooooo!" **_he screamed as Jazz leapt away and the four Amazons advanced.

Jazz saw that Brawl had managed to unfreeze himself and was now stomping towards him. _**"You were always a fast little bugger weren't you? Too bad it means all I need is just one good hit," **_the tank Decepticon said in what appeared to be a respectful tone.

_**"You know my answer don't ya? Gotta catch me first," **_he replied as he dropped to a guard position with his sword and shield, ready to move.

_**"True, so let me ask you one question to psychologically unhinge you. Where's your pal Prowl?" **_Brawl asked.

A twinge of horror and realisation crossed Jazz's mind and at that exact moment, Prowl's scream could be heard. The distraction was enough for Brawl to close in on Jazz and swing his left hand mace at him, who barely had time to lift up his shield futilely at the mace, which was three times bigger than his shield.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Five minutes ago….._

_**"Jazz, you go ahead and attack from the front, I'll go around to outflank Brawl and Swindle," **_Prowl commanded.

_**"Roger that, see ya on the flip side," **_Jazz responded before the two vehicles veered off in different directions. Thanks to Hound's earlier scouting, both Autobots were already familiar with the city's street system and knew exactly where to go to battle the two Decepticons. As Jazz was the better and faster melee fighter, he would attack head on while Prowl would attack from the back with his ranged weaponry which consisted of a pair of Plasma pistols which fired superheated gas capable of melting even Cybertronian armour.

All of a sudden, another vehicle appeared heading straight for him and it was almost a mirror image of his own vehicle mode. Prowl's eyes narrowed metamorphically speaking as he viewed his worst enemy appear. _'So you want to play chicken, Barricade? Bring it on!'_he thought grimly as he accelerated to meet the other police car head on.

His spark froze as only a few metres before the two cars would have collided, he saw the terror stricken face of Kuonji Ukyo seating at the driver's seat bound in seatbelts. He swerved to the side at the last minute, barely missing the other police car but this resulted in him crashing straight into a building. His car mode knocked the foundation pillars of the building and promptly brought the entire building crashing down on him.

"_**Always knew you were a chicken, my little imitation," **_an evil voice that resembled Prowl's said from above the rubble. Prowl furiously dug his way out but the moment he reached the surface, the first thing he saw was a huge robot foot that slammed into his face with so much force, that Prowl's entire body was kicked out of the rubble and he landed flat on his back. The Decepticon appeared to be a near copy of Prowl except for his head, which was diamondhead and was nightmarish in appearance, with razor sharp teeth that jutted out of his mouth almost like the comic book villain Venom. Instead of hands that resembled a human's, his fingers were extremely long and clawlike. As the monstrous figure advanced towards him with what his right hand transforming into what appeared to be one of his tyres, which circumference was lined with spikes, Prowl's quickly drew his plasma pistol and aimed it at the Decepticon's chest….

…. only to find Ukyo strapped right in the middle of its chest where the life spark of all Decepticons and Autobots were located. He was horrified by the girl condition. Even in the moonlight, her face appeared pale as though it had not seen the sun for a few days. She was still wearing the same clothes when Prowl first saw her but it was crumpled and torn in many places. Her bare arms seemed to have bloody and bruised stripes on them, making them almost zebra-like. The girl's expression was nothing short of abject terror and was screaming hysterically.

Prowl hesitated and that moment was all the other Decepticon needed to swipe the plasma pistol out of Prowl's hand and smash the now rapidly turning spiked wheel at Prowl's chest, making him howl in pain as the twirling spikes cut a huge gash on his front armour.

"_**Awwww, did I hurt you? This will make it better,"**_ Barricade said in an almost motherly tone even as he smashed his left fist into the weakened armour of Prowl's chest, then proceeded to try and peel of the metal plating.

"_**Damn you, let the human go, she's not a part of this," **_Prowl cried as he struggled to throw Barricade off his chest.

Barricade grinned widely showing all of his teeth. _**"And let go off my favourite toy? She should be honoured that she has the prized seat to witness your total destruction. Aren't you excited my dear?"**_ he said as he used a clawed finger and pressed it against Ukyo's breast.

"NOOOOOOOOO, RAN-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU! SAVE ME!" she cried.

"_**Ah such a sweet heartbeat, if I were Ravage, it would probably make an enticing snack later," **_Barricade sighed as he felt Ukyo's frantic heartbeat.

"_**YOU SICK BASTARD!" **_Prowl shouted as two cannons emerged from his shoulders at either side of his head and shot a stream of napalm fire at Barricade's head. Barricade screamed and backed away from Prowl to wipe his face of the liquid fire. From Prowl's two hands, three long vicious blades appeared from between his knuckles and he used those to sever the leather belts tying Ukyo then hurriedly took the hysterical girl with both hands and ran towards the Amazon castle.

"No, let me go, let me go! Get away from me monster!" Ukyo screamed and thrashed in Prowl's hands.

"_**I don't have time for this Ms. Ukyo. Listen to me, LISTEN!" **_he shouted as he stopped and actually shook Ukyo none too gently in his hands. This managed to frighten Ukyo into silence and she gazed fearfully at Prowl's grim face.

"_**I am a friend, not foe. I can't get you to safety now, I must take care of my enemy which is your enemy. You see that big castle there? Run to it and you will see a yellow Autobot called Bumblebee. He will protect you. Ranma, Kasumi and Akane are there and will take care of your wounds. Now can you run or walk?" **_Prowl asked sternly.

To give credit to the Okonomiyaki chef, she processed the Prowl's words relatively quickly and rationally. The fact that Kasumi and Akane were mentioned by him managed to bring some measure of comfort and familiarity between the two. She gulped and said, "I don't know if I can move very well, that… the other one….. he liked to strangle me…. squeeze me… I haven't moved in for so long…."

Prowl's eyes narrowed at the chef's description of her torture. _**"This is just great," **_he said before he lessened his grip. Barricade's screams of pain were still far off so he took the risk of sitting Ukyo on a bench outside an abandoned restaurant. He then radioed for Bumblebee.

"_**Bumblebee, we've got a Nerima citizen here. She can't walk and needs help to get back to safety. I can't do it myself, my evil twin is here and won't be distracted for long. Request for extraction over," **_he said.

"_**Roger that, be there in one minute. Need any help with Barricade," **_Bumblebee replied over his comlink.

Prowl smiled grimly. _**"No, this time, I'm going to make sure he is scrapped right before my eyes," **_he said.

"_**Prowl, don't…." **_Bumblebee started to say before Prowl disconnected the radio link.

He looked at Ukyo who had managed to move herself backed against a wall. His eyes softened. _**"Stay here Ms. Ukyo, my comrade is a yellow Toyota Cellica. He will come soon to pick you up."**_

Barricade's screams stopped and a howl of fury was now heard rapidly drawing close. They both felt Barricade's furious stomping as he ran towards Prowl. The Autobot veteran grimly unsheathed the three claws on both his hands and charged back towards Barricade, who wielded his twirling spiked wheel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the wake of Jazz's and Prowl's battle, an M577 APC stealthily avoided battle and detection as most of the Amazons were retreating to the castle or engaging the tank, helicopter, IFV or space shuttle. A strange noise was heard from the interior as it sent a coded transmission.

_**"Ravage, breach Amazon castle defences. Operation, Megatron recovery."**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Bingo!" **_Hound said elatedly as he managed to shoot down the unknown Russian Fighter. He didn't exactly get a clean shot to the body, only managing to shoot off its left wing but it was enough to force the jet to crash land into the Amazon city around the vicinity of Ratchet. _'That should even the odds for Ratchet,' _Hound thought.

Unfortunately that was the extent of his luck so far as Starscream and Vortex became extremely wary of his attacks even as they continued their rampage of the Amazon city.

_'Damn it, can't any of you hold still for one second?' _Hound thought as he sent another shot from his Howitzer size rifle toward the helicopter, which was by far the slowest yet manage to evade his shots by a hair's breath. Everytime he shot a round, Hound had to move and conceal himself in another location so that Starscream wouldn't be able to predict where he was and retaliate. Thus far he avoided the attention of the Decepticon jets, which seemed more preoccupied with eliminating the steadily decreasing Amazon air defences.

_'I've got to get at least Vortex down before I go for the jets. Without Vortex or Blast Off, the land based Decepticons can't get out of the valley,' _he thought to himself as he stealthily moved to another location. Despite his huge size, Hound had long mastered the art of warfare in almost any environment; even in a jungle environment he could leave no tracks if he wanted to. He eased himself into his next position and took aim again.

_**"**Autobot Hound, Autobot Hound, do you read me?" _the voice of Cologne spoke into his comlink.

_**"Hello Cologne, a little busy here but is there anything I can do for you?" **_he asked as he tried to aim his sights on the helicopter again. He reigned in his anger as he saw the helicopter shooting at the Amazons with its anti-personnel weaponry.

_"I'm leading a task force to neutralise the rocket artillery. It appears to be constantly on the move and is too far away to us to estimate its destination. Can you help lead us to it?" _Cologne said.

_**"Finally, an Amazon task force! Alright Cologne, I can already pinpoint where Onslaught, that's the Decepticon that is firing on you, is located. You are right, like me he is constantly moving. I will send you his coordinates now and then update you on his location every five minutes so that you can move on the right track. I'm sorry I can't join you now but aside from me and Ironhide, the rest of us are quite naked to air attacks," **_Hound said.

_"Understood, anything I should know about this Decepticon when I find him?" _Cologne asked.

Hound grinned. _**"Nothing that you don't already know about my race. That guy is a coward though and almost never fights up close and personal. Even I can take him down in a fistfight. Just be careful of his strength. He has no special close range weaponry but is devastating in long range so whatever you do, just do it in his face and you'll be alright. Remember, aim for the middle of the chest. Their armour is weaker from underneath as well."**_

_**"Are you sure it is wise to tell me this? It'll mean I know your weaknesses too you know," **_he could see Cologne smirking on the other hand.

_**"Honesty is the best policy. It doesn't always mean good guys finish last. Maybe we do but at least it leaves us with a warm feeling in our sparks. That's how Kasumi befriended Bumblebee in the first place," **_he replied.

_**"Well said. Now what are the coordinates?" **_

Hound told her. Then he saw a stream of blue energy hit Vortex and the helicopter started to spin wildly in one place. A huge grin nearly split Hound's face in half. _**"One shot, one kill," **_he said grimly as he aimed his sights at Vortex and pulled the trigger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jazz used his shield to push Brawl's mace aside rather than stop it head on as that would be suicidal. He slightly miscalculated though as part of the mace's full impact managed to slightly damage his shield arm. He tried quickly to cut of the mace arm but Brawl quickly drew back his arm and then with his right gun arm, tried to shoot Jazz again. The silver Autobot had to do backflips to dodge the shots as well as get a few parting shots of his own with his shield gun.

Huge gusts of wind blew into the ground as the Pavelow helicopter came into view. From the air, the helicopter transformed and landed on top of one of the buildings. The tail rotor became its left hand and close combat weapon but currently its right hand transformed into a large gun and was currently aimed at Jazz.

_**"Feel the power of my sonic cannon," **_the Decepticon known as Vortex shouted. From the arm cannon, a blue fireball emerged and headed straight for Jazz. He dodged out of the way but the fireball exploded upon impacting the ground, creating a shockwave that caught Jazz unawares and propelled him against a building. This dazed the silver Autobot but he managed to recover just in time to avoid Brawl's mace again as the tank Decepticon tried to smash the downed Autobot. He sensed Vortex about to shoot another sonic explosion and quickly slid beneath Brawl's enormous feet just as the sonic fireball was launched and it hit the area where Jazz was previously. The resulting shockwave didn't affect Brawl too much but it still irritated him.

_**"Go find your own Autobot to slag, air head!" **_Brawl growled at Vortex.

Vortex gleefully replied, _**"No can do, there ain't enough Autobots for all of us, it's a free for all sonny boy."**_

_**"You know what? I hate being ignored," **_a voice behind Vortex said. The helicopter Decepticon looked back in shock to find Jazz standing behind him with his shield gun aimed directly at him. He literally screeched and tried to escape by transforming into a helicopter. But Jazz didn't shoot him until his transformation was complete, only then did he shoot a stead stream of liquid nitrogen at Vortex's main and rear rotor blades. This had the effect of slowing down Vortex's movements and he sluggishly climbed into the air.

_**"You think that can take me down Auto-punk!" **_Vortex shouted.

Jazz's smile would have been no different from a cat that just ate the canary. _**"Wasn't really trying."**_

From behind Vortex, a small spark could be seen for a split second from the forests and then a huge shell slammed into Vortex's body and exploded, turning the helicopter to a flaming and screaming wreck as it veered out of control to crash on another part of the Amazon city.

_**"OH YEAH, WHOSE BAD? WHO'S NEVER BEEN HAD? HOUND, YOU THE MAN……" **_his cheer died in his voice processor as he saw the F 22 Raptor head straight towards where the shot was fired and from a hatch under its right wing, a missile was released and launched straight for the source of the shot.

_**"HOUND! NOOOOOOO!"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hound barely had time to smile over his first kill of the day when his internal radar detected the F 22 Raptor just as it launched a missile at him barely one kilometre away. And he didn't see nor sense the missile until it was no less than two metres from his chest.

_**"Oh hell," **_the normally polite Autobot cursed as the missile impacted into the centre of his chest.

To be continued………………

**Author's notes**

Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!

Sorry guys, chapter was getting way too long so I'm going to split it in two.


	16. Chapter 16: Rise of Megatron Part 2

**More than meets the eye (6/9/2007)**

**Author's notes**

Sorry guys, but there will be a part 3. Everytime I think I'm going to complete it, I forget that I left something out, in this case, Prowl vs Barricade, Jazz vs Brawl, Cologne and gang vs Onslaught, even the status of Ranma, Akane and Kasumi. I'll try to cover lose ends in part 3, ETA Sunday 9/9/2007. Saturday at best. In the mean time, honour me with at least 5 **long** reviews OK? Like I mentioned before, I don't care about the number of reviews, its how much you review. Thanks. So without further ado:

**Chapter 16: Rise of Megatron Part 2**

Ratchet cautiously approached the place where the Russian fighter had crashed. He had dispersed the Amazons to the roofs of the surrounding buildings and instructed them to inform him first of the location of the Decepticon. He was especially wary, as he didn't know if it was Blitzwing or Starscream that was shot down. Both of them had very different capabilities, especially Blitzwing, when they were on the ground.

_**"Come out, come out, wherever you are?" **_Ratchet whispered, pointing his right gun arm straight ahead. The place where the fighter had crash was just around the corner of a building. The Autobot medic took a deep breath then swiftly went around the corner.

The jet fighter had smashed into the ground with half of it still being buried underneath. However, as soon as Ratchet appeared, the fighter started to transform. To Ratchet's astonishment, instead of transforming into a humanoid form, the fighter had instead transformed into a T-72 Russian tank that now turned on its tracks to face him.

_**"Blitzwing! All Amazons, fire! Do not, I repeat, do not engage in close combat!" **_Ratchet snarled and promptly started firing with his gatling gun. From above and below, multiple RPGs were launched and even a few chi-enhanced spears and axes were thrown at the tank. However, the tank's armour withstood the barrage even as it levelled its main cannon at Ratchet. The Autobot medic quickly threw his body to the right but instead of shooting at him, the tank instead aimed for a building where several Amazons were stationed. To his relief, the Amazons merely jumped into the next building as it collapsed beneath them.

The Autobot medic turned his attention to Blitzwing who was now aiming his main cannon at him. He quickly transformed into his ambulance mode and swerved to the side to avoid the tank shell that was fired at him. The red and white ambulance with its sirens blaring weaved between the tank shots in order to get close to it. The tank similarly was moving to close the gap between itself and Ratchet.

At a distance of exactly twenty metres, both the ambulance and tank transformed. As they completed their transformations, both leaped towards each other to intiate close combat. Ratchet's left hand disappeared and a huge buzzsaw as wide as a church bell emerged and started spinning with lightning speed. From the Decepticon, his right hand was holding what looked like a cross between a chainsaw and a sword, the teeth of the chainsaw was rotating so fast to the naked eye, it didn't look like it was moving at all, until the chainsword and buzzsaw clashed and a terrible sound of metal scraping metal was heard followed by a shower of blinding sparks.

_**"Old bot, why don't you just die and take your stupid code with you?" **_the Decepticon said even as he punched his left fist at Ratchet only for it to be held back by the Autobot's right hand.

Ratchet winced at Blitzwing's strength. _'The young punk is right, I am getting a little too old for this shit,' _he thought. _**"You're right, I'm really too old to teach children like you a lesson. But somebody's got to!" **_Ratchet retorted before he head butted the Decepticon in the face. The Decepticon cried in pain but retaliated by pulling Ratchet's body closer then kneeing him in the gut, which produced a similar cry of pain from the Autobot.

Ratchet then ferociously shoved Blitzwing forward in an attempt to topple him backwards but the Decepticon was fast on his feet and both wrestled with each other attempting to bring the other's close combat weapon down on the opponent. Ratchet was a skilled fighter in close combat but so was Blitzwing and they appeared to be in a deadlock. The Amazons did not quite know what to do as the two alien robots were a blur of wrestling shapes so they could not aim and fire their weapons properly to support Ratchet.

"_**How can a chump….. nurse like you be such a great fighter!" **_Blitzwing yelled, frustrated at his lack of success in outfighting Ratchet. The two were still locked in their original fighting position although their rolling over, pushing and pulling had put them at least a kilometre from where they started, leaving a trail of devastation and flabbergasted Amazon warriors.

"_**If you surrender, I'll tell you," **_Ratchet coolly said.

"_**NEVER!" **_Blitzwing gave up trying to use his chainsword and transformed back into a tank to force Ratchet to release him. Ratchet quickly backed away even as the tank's cannon once again searched for him. The tank cannon roared and Ratchet barely managed to dodge the shell fired. He charged and managed to close the distance between him and Blitzwing and then used his buzzsaw in an attempt to saw off the tank's turret. However, even the main cannon's armour was too strong and withstood his buzzsaw. The tank then accelerate and ploughed into a building, forcing Ratchet to jump off and at the same time, catch a few Amazons who didn't quite manage to jump to safety, including Shampoo and Mousse.

"How we beat tank-bot? Skin thicker than Ranma's skull!" Shampoo exclaimed.

_**"You have to aim for the joints or somehow get beneath him and shoot behind his armour. But that is suicidal, do not do so until I can immobilise him," **_Ratchet said grimly.

"Shoot with what? Our RPGs aren't making a dent on him whatsoever! Neither is our chi-enhanced weaponry," Mousse said exasperatedly.

Ratchet frowned. _**"Jazz mentioned that your friend Ranma can make powerful energy blasts with your organic chi-based energy. Can't any of you use it?"**_

"That's a technique only privy to the Elders. The rest of us don't know a lot about chi-techniques! Besides, Ranma's version is improvised from ours and doesn't work the same!" Mousse said.

_**"Fine, then go get Ranma. We're going to need him to take down Blitzwing. He can withstand all of our weaponry but I can't. Just make sure one of you replaces Ranma to protect Kasumi. I will not have our defences weakened," **_Ratchet said.

"Shampoo go get Airen…." Shampoo started to say but Mousse interrupted her.

"No, I will go. Shampoo is your only heavy hitter that can possibly damage the Decepticon with her heavy Bonbouris. I can get back to the castle faster and Ranma can come out to help you. Until then, keep that Decepticon occupied," Mousse said sternly before taking off.

"Mousse… let Airen fight with me?" Shampoo said in amazement.

_**"How many times has Kasumi said this already? This is not the time to think of the fiancée war! Now get out of the way!" **_Ratchet shouted when all of a sudden Blitzwing burst out of the destroyed building and charged at him. Ratchet then took Shampoo off his shoulder and threw her to another building. The raging Blitzwing then initiated another wrestling match with Ratchet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi held back her tears as she continued to treat the ever increasing amount of Amazon wounded and dead that were being brought into the fortress. '_Now is not the time to grieve or wail the injustice of it all, now was the time for action,' _she thought grimly to herself as she helped bandage the stump that used to be the left leg of an Amazon warrior. Nearby, Ranma and Akane were also helping the various Amazon doctors patch up the wounded. Akane's tears were freely flowing though whilst Ranma's face was grey and ashen at the amount of blood and gore he was now witnessing. True he had seen plenty of injuries before but they were made from punches, kicks and the occasional hand weapon, not bullets, explosions and extreme heat methods employed by the Decepticons. He also experienced something new: death. The death of Amazons right before his eyes as they succumbed to their wounds, bleeding and sometimes screaming before the grim reaper claimed them. Lifeless eyes from barely recognizable bodies being brought into the castle stared at Ranma wherever he turned and the aquatransexual was one step away from being an emotional wreck.

Kasumi injected a small dose of morphine into the Amazon she was healing and the beautiful Chinese girl, who looked no younger than Akane, gave a small smile before she slept. Kasumi then walked up to Ranma, who had gone to take water from a nearby well which was situated in another room. She found the pig-tailed martial artist drawing water but when he reached for the pail, he seemed to drop the pail back into the water. She stopped for a moment to observe Ranma drawing water and then dropping it once again. Concerned, she stepped closer to him and saw that his entire body was shaking. His fingers were trembling and the boy looked as pale as a ghost.

This time, she could not stop her tears and as Ranma tried to reach for the pail again, she walked up to him and stopped his trembling hand from taking the pail. "Please Ranma, let me do it," she said sadly and she pulled Ranma's hand away and pulled the pail to the edge of the well instead. Ranma could only dumbly watch as she emptied the well's pail water into the various pails that Ranma had brought with him.

"Kasumi…" Ranma said in a hoarse voice. "I… am so …. scared. Was your mother… like ….. any of them?" he gestured at some of the dead Amazons.

A wave of painful memories invaded Kasumi's mind as she remembered the image of her mother dying on the hospital bed. She was also covered in bandages, her body broken beyond repair by the reckless driving of another. Yet she still had the strength to reach and hold Kasumi's hand and even smile at her…….

She gripped Ranma's hand. "Yes Ranma. People die all the time especially when they fight. Sometimes, they fight for something they believe in. Like their family, their friends, their… loved ones…… Sometimes, death isn't to be feared but to be accepted as a natural part of life. It is never easy, and death will forever seem pointless and unnecessary."

She then pulled Ranma to her and embraced him. "These Amazons are fighting for their city, their culture, their families, their loved ones. They also fight to prevent the enslavement of our world. So do the Autobots even though this isn't their world yet they have sworn to protect our family, the human race and us. We can only aid them in their fight and make sure that they do not die in vain. Ranma, I know you want to protect me and Akane but right now, there are more important things than even our lives. You are the greatest martial artist I know. I think it's about time you used in on other things than defending Akane's honour or your own honour," she said.

As if on queue with what she said, Mousse burst into the well room led by Akane. "Saotome Ranma, Autobot Ratchet needs your help in defeating the Decepticon. Shampoo is in danger and won't last…." He stopped as he noticed the state that Ranma was in. Akane looked at Ranma and was shocked to see her fiancée so shaken. She had been so engrossed in helping the Amazon doctors that she hadn't noticed Ranma's predicament. Only Kasumi had. The blue-haired girl felt ashamed and quickly went to Ranma side.

"Oh rats, of all the times for Ranma to become a cry-baby, it has to be now," Mousse groaned. This had the effect of redirecting Akane's destination to the duck-cursed boy and she angrily smacked him into the wall.

"Shut up Mousse, you have no right to say anything about Ranma after what you Amazons just did to us," Akane said.

"Stop it Akane, we don't have time to argue now. Mousse, what is it about Ratchet needing help?" Kasumi quickly interceded before Akane proceeded to turn Mousse into a bloody pulp.

Akane and Mousse glared at each other before the blue haired girl released her hand from Mousse's robes. Mousse straightened himself before saying, "Ratchet says that Ranma's Moko Takabisha attack may be able to damage the Decepticons. None of us Amazons know how to do it, nor do we know the Shi Shi Hokodan as well save the Elders and the one called Ryoga. Ratchet is fighting one of the Decepticons now but he just can't damage it and neither can we. We need Ranma's help," he finally said with humility.

It was not needed. For now Ranma's eyes were filled with a cold fury. He looked once again at the Amazon wounded and dead and to everyone's surprise, he took a pail of water and upended it on himself, changing into a girl in process.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked in confusion.

The now-girl martial artists walked to Akane then took the blue haired girl's shoulders. Although Ranma was now a girl, Akane still blushed at the contact. "Take care of Kasumi for me Kawaiikune. I'm going to make sure those Decepticons are thoroughly humiliated."

Akane slowly caught on the dark side o Ranma-chan's humour and it slightly frightened her. Nevertheless she said, "Just come back safely Ranma," she said as she quickly hugged Ranma. This surprised Ranma who gingerly patted Akane's back before backing off and going to Mousse.

"Where is Ratchet?" Ranma-chan asked grimly.

Mousse told her.

"Protect Akane and Kasumi, Mousse," she said before rushing off to the burning Amazon city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ironhide leaped into the air and twisted himself to avoid the four missiles that the F 22 Raptor shot at him. At the same time, his two arm cannons exploded with out coming fire, one shooting missiles while the other shot a thick ray of blue light at the incoming fighter. Two missiles missed him due to his aerial twist but another two impacted on his chest and threw him back on the road on his back. His front armour, which would have been the front of the Toyota Hilux, now had two smoking holes in them but it didn't appear to penetrate deep into his chest.

"That all you got Decepti-chump?! Come on, you wanna piece of me? I'm wide open!" he taunted the circling F 22, even thumping his chest where the two missiles had hit him.

The response was a strafing run as Starscream's underside opened to reveal a gatling gun that even now shot at Ironhide. The Autobot veteran stood his ground even as several shots bounced of his front chassis. He took careful aim with his left arm Lascannon and then with unerring accuracy, a beam of blue light shot out again and finally hit the F 22 Raptor on the underside of its belly. The F 22 actually screeched in pain but manage to dodge the missile that followed Ironhide's laser blast. It flew past Ironhide and finally transformed. It's new body was vaguely triangular in shape, with the cockpit of the fighter forming the middle of its chest whereas the fuselage folded somewhere into its back. Long gorilla like arms protruded from the under side along with two shorter legs, almost avian like emerged, one of which was smoking and partly damaged. The Decepticon landed on top of a pagoda and glared at Ironhide while using one arm to pat out the fire on its left leg.

_**"Owwww my foot! You'll pay for that old bot!" **_Starscream's voice, despite being male, was extremely high pitched and could have passed for a woman.

Ironhide only grinned. _**"Trust me bird-brain, by the end of this night, your foot will be the least of your worries!" **_

To his astonishment, Starscream smiled even as two hand held rifles appeared on each hand, one looking like a four-barrelled missile launcher and the other a huge gattling gun.

_**"We'll see who will be laughing by the end of this day." **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Autobot leader was not having a good night. Of all the Decepticons that picked to fight him, he had to face of with the biggest one off the bunch: Blast Off, a Decepticon so huge that he often served as transportation for the other Decepticons in his vehicular mode, which used to be a transtellar transport. To top it off, none of Prime's weaponry seemed to be effective against him; Blast Off's armour was already extremely powerful due to the necessity of withstanding interstellar travel and atmospheric re-entry.

Which meant Prime's Beam Saber was virtually ineffective against Blast Off's armour. The same could not be Prime's own armour, which even now healing itself against a cut made by Blast Off's power axe.

To make matters worse, Blast Off was a cool and calculating warrior. The huge Decepticon had not said one word since the battle started, silently testing Prime's reaction and fighting skill with his axe. His fists were oversized gauntlets that, like the axe, were surrounded by some sort of energy field. Optimus couldn't scan the Decepticon's abilities but he guessed that in addition to the matter disrupting axe that could cleave even Autobot armour like butter, the fists were also surrounded by the same field that would literally punch through his armour even if he did manage to disarm the Decepticon.

The Decepticon moved towards him again, weaving his axe in a complicated pattern to disorient Prime and catch him off guard. Optimus cautiously backed off then turned off the beam saber but left the long rod that served as the beam's centre intact to parry the axe as best he could. He was at a disadvantage though, none of his weapons were working, and he may as well be throwing rocks for all the good that it would do …..

Optimus frowned at that line of thought. For someone wielding a gigantic axe, Optimus was still able to parry and even block the huge axe when Blast Off made a full swing at him. As a matter of fact, the force of the hits were not really powerful.

The Decepticon finally smirked and said, _**"It seems you are out of ideas, O Great and Wise Autobot," **_he said and then swung his axe in an overhead swing intending to cleave Prime down the middle.

As the axe was held high above his head, Optimus suddenly dashed forward and gave a huge forward punch at Blast Off's head. There was a terrible sound as the armoured fist met Blast Off's head but the result was quite satisfying as Blast Off let go off the axe, screamed and then was propelled at least three hundred metres backwards. Quick as lightning, Optimus immediately unholstered a tremendously huge rifle, which appeared from his back with his right arm. He bent his right foot forward with his left leg back then locked both legs to the ground before he pulled the trigger. Two deafening booms were heard as Optimus fired two shots of explosive energy with the power of five thousand tons of TNT each at Blast Off. The chest armour withstood the first shot but the second one cleanly tore an open hole in the centre of his chest where his Decepticon symbol had been displayed.

Optimus sighed in relief as his memories served true: despite being huge, Blast Off's strength was disproportionate with his size; he was barely as strong as Jazz. This was somewhat balanced by his superior fighting skills but in the end, Optimus only had to rely on his brute strength to overcome him. He took the axe that Blast Off had dropped then twisted it into a crumpled heap of metal to prevent it from being used again.

Blast Off then broke off a part of his shoulder and threw it at Prime. The boomerang made an eclipse journey before it sliced Optimus' gun in two.

_**"You're good Prime, but we'll see how well you do against my fists," **_Blast Off snarled as he got off the ground. He twisted his chest armour to cover his innards although it still left a dented mess at his chest. He then punched both of his fists together and a crackle of anti-matter energy appeared to surround the gauntlets and adopted a fighting style like that of a boxer.

Prime sighed. _**"I think we've both been associating with humans too long until we've adopted they're fighting styles instead of our Cybertronian styles," **_he said as he dropped his ruined rifle.

_**"They are insignificant insects but fascinating insects nonetheless. I especially find boxing a very satisfying art to study and I will relish relieving your body off that oversized heard of yours," **_Blast Off snarled.

Inside his faceplate, Optimus' mouth twisted into a smile. _**"For what it is worth Blast Off, you are an honourable Decepticon. I only wish you didn't believe in Megatron's mad cause for conquest."**_

_**"Enough, we both made our decisions long ago. Now we abide by them. The only question is, are you strong enough to defend your naïve hope of peace in the galaxy." **_

Optimus' eyes narrowed and he proceeded to adopt a loose fighting stance. Then using his right hand that was stretched towards Blast Off, he gestured with his fingers for Blast Off to come at him. The Decepticon complied and practically skipped boxing style towards Prime with his huge gauntlets.

_**"What is this, some fancy impractical Chinese kung fu?" **_Blast Off taunted as he threw the first punch at Optimus.

Optimus proceeded to flip the huge Decepticon over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. _**"Allow me to introduce you to Japanese martial arts. Lesson 1: Judo….."**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bumblebee looked in horror at the missile launched by the F22 impacted into the countryside outside the Amazon city. At the same time, Hound's Autobot life signal which all the Autobots shared with one another, began blinking red indicating critical damage had been sustained by the Autobot scout. Almost at the same time, Ratchet's life signal also began blinking yellow, indicating medium damage to the medic.

_**"Ratchet! Hound! Please answer me!" **_Bumblebee shouted into his comlink.

No answer came from Hound but Ratchet shouted, _**"Slag, I'm getting creamed. Bumblebee, I need help. Mousse will be coming along and ask Ranma to help."**_

Bumblebee gritted his teeth. Ratchet was a good ten kilometres away from the castle and even someone of Ranma's speed would need ten minutes to cover that distance. _**"Ratchet standby, I'll personally come and help you as well. Hound needs you and I can't have you out of the fight."**_

A series of vicious clashes was heard over the comlink with cries of pains that were unmistakably Ratchet's. _**"Negative, you're the only Autobot defending the castle. We still haven't accounted for all of the Decepticons!" **_

_**"I will worry about that. The Amazon Fortress is secured, no Decepticon can get in from the outside, not even Ravage or Soundwave's minions. I've done all I can and will escort Ranma to you ASAP," **_Bumblebee said. He then proceeded to scan the surrounding area for Decepticons as well as ensure that the Amazon positions around the castle, which included a maze of trenches dug around it, were adequately manned and instructed the Amazon captains to stay alert. Mousse soon appeared and went into the castle. Five minutes later, Ranma emerged in girl form.

_**"You sure you don't want to put on some body armour? It's going to be rough out there kid," **_Bumblebee said concerned.

Ranma-chan shook her head. "Nah, it'll slow me down some. I need to move as fast as I can."

Bumblebee suddenly had a brainwave and then transformed into a Toyota Celica, except that he left the roof exposed like a convertible. Ranma-chan looked confused until Bumblebee asked him to hop in.

"What's the big idea? I can take down those creeps without any help!" Ranma-chan boasted.

_**"Even if you can, it'll take longer. Now get in before I tell Kasumi you're being an ass," **_Bumblebee said in a commanding voice. The pig-tailed martial artist wanted to argue but remembered that this was Kasumi's friend. If Kasumi heard about him quarrelling with Bumblebee….. Ranma-chan shuddered at the thought of facing Kasumi's wrath. He quickly sat at the back seat and Bumblebee promptly drove off at a speed that nearly threw Ranma off.

"So what's the big plan Autobot?" Ranma screeched as Bumblebee made a few sharp turns.

As the fighting shapes of Ratchet and Blitzwing loomed closer, Bumlebee's headlights disappeared to reveal two missiles jutting out where the headlights used to be.

_**"I'll drive, you shoot," **_Bumblebee said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Bumblebee moved to engage Blitzwing, the Amazons truly sealed the castle, not even letting in retreating Amazons to go into it. All other Amazons retreating acted as reinforcements to the surrounding perimeter. The Amazons were on their highest alert without their Autobot ally and did not take chances that a Decepticon might infiltrate the castle so every remaining entrance was closed, locked and sealed from the inside. Heavily reinforced steel sluice gates slid over every entrance and exit, powered by unknown mechanisms inside the castle. Even the ones leading to the external AA and artillery gun emplacements were closed as well. Unfortunately they weren't of much use as most of the Decepticons and Autobots were fighting in the city, which meant the Amazons couldn't use their big guns on the Decepticons on the ground or destroy their own city. For some reason, the rocket artillery from outside avoided hitting the castle.

The elder Tendo daughter was finding it harder and harder to stay calm. Mousse telling of the situation outside did nothing to calm her nerves: as far as she knew the situation outside was barely under control and that the nemesis of the Autobots seem to be as strong if not stronger than her friends. So far, no Amazon army was able to halt a Decepticon and it always took an Autobot to do so. Now that Ranma was gone, she also felt very vulnerable and naked even in the midst of many Amazon warriors.

"Onee-chan, let's go get more water, they're just about finished the current batch," Akane interrupted her thoughts.

Kasumi mentally smacked herself. _'What's the use worrying about events beyond my control?' _she thought. She then quickly placed a wet rag over a feverish Amazon's temple then followed Akane to the well.

As they drew water to fill a number of pails between them, Akane asked Kasumi, "Are you alright Kasumi?"

Kasumi contemplated putting on her false smile but this time, the adventure affected her directly and was probably even because to her. No, she could not give false hope now.

"No Akane, I'm sick and worried for the Autobots. Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Hound, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, even Jazz. I was warned that this day would come but now that it has, I wonder if I'll ever see them again," Kasumi said quietly.

"Come on sis, it isn't like you to be so melancholic. We've been through a lot of things together already, this can hardly be worse than any of them. In the end, we always pull it through. Saotome Ranma never loses doesn't he?" Akane tried to liven up Kasumi but the elder Tendo sister only sighed.

"But Tendo Kasumi can," she whispered.

Akane shook her head as she lowered the bucket into the well. As she started to pull up, the rope jammed and couldn't be pulled up. Akane frowned and looked into the well but could not see the bottom due to its depth. Puzzled, she gripped the rope connecting to the bucket and gave it a big tug.

All of a sudden the rope pulled itself into the well and Akane who, was tightly gripping it, was pulled in along as well.

"AKANE!" Kasumi cried as she saw her sister disappear into the depths. The younger Tendo screamed then was suddenly silent as she fell into the water headfirst. Frantically, Kasumi started circling the well calling for Akane's name but for some reason, Akane did not reply. This frightened Kasumi as while Akane knew how to float, treading water was something she didn't manage to learn properly in Okinawa, and the well opening was too small for her to float horizontally. And why wasn't she saying anything?

Kasumi leaned into the well as hard as she dared and cried to her sister again. "AKANE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" she cried.

She then thought she saw something in the dark shadows move. She thought that perhaps it was the bottom of the well and the movement was Akane. "Akane, hold on, I will get help," she cried then attempted to raise her own body out of the well.

The moving shadow suddenly moved upwards towards her and then two huge paws lunged out of the well and both slammed into Kasumi's torso. Kasumi cried as she was pushed out of the well's opening. The paws belonged to a huge panther only it was as large as a pony, with metallic skin as black as night, broken only by cruel red eyes. Even its teeth, which were as big as human fingers, were black in colour.

The black shadow pinned Kasumi to the floor and only eased its pressure slightly to avoid crushing Kasumi's shoulders. The girl was terrified and was about to scream again when the panther's right paw transformed and actually elongated into somewhat human hands except they still retained the vicious claws. It then used the hand to cover her mouth, cutting off her scream.

Then the panther spoke, in English but with a thick Russian accent. _**"Speak not if you value your life and that of your sister, Tendo Kasumi." **_

Kasumi watched horrified as the rest of Ravage's fore arms and hind legs transformed into a more bipedal form. Then the Decepticon roughly pulled the terrified girl to her feet and to the edge of the well. A red light shone from his eyes to the bottom of the well. At first Kasumi couldn't see anything except the water at the bottom of the well. Then Ravage took the bucket's rope and tugged it. Out of the waters, the unconscious body of Akane was pulled out and Kasumi cried and struggled to free herself but Ravage only tightened his grip and now covered Kasumi's nose as well, preventing her from breathing. He then waved the rope holding Akane in front of her.

_**"You see this rope Kasumi? It is the only thing preventing your sister from dying in a watery grave. Come with me quietly and I will tie this rope and ensure that she stays above the water. If not…." **_Ravage let the rope go and Akane went down under. Kasumi quickly nodded her head and Ravage pulled her up again. True to his word, he tied the rope to the base of the well then turned his attention to Kasumi.

_**"Fear not Kasumi. My Lord Megatron prefers healthy slaves, which are far more productive. Now remember, be quiet," **_he said as he used his claws to cut the extra length of the bucket's rope and used it to tie Kasumi's wrists together. Kasumi's mind was racing with a way to contact the Autobots but all of a sudden, something hard hit the back of her head and everything went black.

Ravage smiled and said, _**"Decepticons forever," **_before pushing a button in his right forearm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"ARGH!" **_Ratchet cried as Blitzwing's chainsaw finally connected to his right leg at the knee. The powerful chainsword went right through Ratchet's knee with nearly no resistance. Ratchet tumbled off balance and fell to the ground hard on his back. Blitzwing immediately stepped on Ratchet's buzzsaw arm.

_**"Ha ha, you lose, Autobot!" **_he smirked as he swung his chainsword. Ratchet desperately tried to transform his arm into a gun again but knew he would be too late.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

A huge burst of blue energy slammed into Blitzwing's chest and actually pushed him off Ratchet. This was followed by twin missiles slamming into the same area, tearing a few chunks of armour off Blitzwing. Ratchet quickly grabbed his severed right leg and tried to get upright. He then saw the cause of the blast.

Ranma was standing on Bumblebee's hood, perfectly balanced as Bumblebee raced around Blitzwing. The pig tailed martial artist chi blast was considerably powerful and had managed to weaken Blitzwing's armour enough for Bumblebee's missiles to penetrate into the exoskeleton, thereby hurting Blitzwing. The Decepticon warrior to his credit, gritted his teeth and then transformed his left hand into a large rifle, which he then proceeded to fire deadly purple rays of destruction at the Toyota Celica.

_**"Split up!" **_Bumblebee shouted and the pig tailed martial artist jumped off just as Bumblebee transformed. The Autobot had to cartwheel for awhile to avoid the deadly laser fire from Blitzwing before Ranma distracted him with another Moko Takabisha to the leg. This caused Blitzwing to stumble but he managed to lean against a building and steady himself.

_**"You miserable little insect, how dare you challenge me, Blitzwing, mightiest of the Lord Megatron's warriors!" **_Blitzwing said furiously as he tried taking aim at Ranma.

If he was a human, there would have been a vein threatening to pop at his temple as Ranma was now sticking out his tongue and saying, "Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah, you cannot shoot me!"

"_**WHY YOU LITTLE.. AARRRRGGGHHHH!" **_a huge yellow fireball slammed into the Blitzwing's rifle-hand and destroyed it. The rifle itself exploded, taking half of Blitzwing's arm with him.

"_**You know, you really should take note of your surroundings Blitzwing," **_Bumblebee remarked. The Autobot's right arm had transformed into the huge arm cannon, which was still smoking from the earlier shot. He then stood up, put the gun's barrel near his mouth then dramatically blew the smoke off it.

"_**GRRRRR, You will pay for this you mute son of a …." **_Blitzwing's eyes went wide. **_"Wait a minute, how can you speak? I saw Megatron rip your puny voicebox apart!"_**

Bumblebee's jovial look soured. _**"Remind me to return the favour one day," **_he said angrily before two missile launchers appeared on each of his shoulders and fired at Blitzwing. Blitzwing was about to dodge but from behind came another burst of chi-energy that slammed and pushed him forward right into the missiles path. The first missile ripped off what was left of the chest's armour, leaving a red sparkling object in its chest open to the second missile. The second missile penetrated the chest and exploded inside. Blitzwing gave an earpiercing cry and he proceeded to thrash about as though ripped by insanity, tearing down several buildings almost like Godzilla in the process.

Ranma took a deep breath and readied another Moko Takabisha. Bumblebee charged up his solar cannon again. Even Ratchet had managed to stand on his one leg and aim his gun arm at Blitzwing.

As one, they all fired. Blitzwing's body was pummelled in three directions by a huge chi ball from Ranma, a solar cannon shot from Bumblebee and a barrage of auto cannon fire Ratchet. Much of the body shattered and cracked before finally admitting defeat and falling to the ground.

"Take that you evil son of a bitch!" Ranma snarled whilst cracking his knuckles.

Ratchet carefully hopped on one leg over to the burning and smoking body of Blitzwing. The Decepticon's armour, which had once been a mixture of white and dark green had turned grey. In the hole at his chest, there was no more spark of energy inside. The Autobot medic sighed and was sad. Despite being a Decepticon, Blitzwing was still a kinsman and Ratchet always grieved when a child of Cybertron died, especially when their numbers were so few now.

"His life has been terminated," Ratchet pronounced.

"WOOHOO! Alright man!" Ranma gave a shout and shot his fist into the air. He then ran up to Ratchet and said, "Give me five!"

Ratchet could only stare sadly at Blitzwing's wreckage. Bumblebee walked up behind him and put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"_**It had to be done Ratchet. He would have killed countless more innocent humans had we not stopped him," **_Bumblebee said quietly.

"_**Famous words even on this planet Bumblebee, where the sacrifice of a few is always deemed necessary for the good of the many. And it still leaves victory tasting like ash. I know this more than anyone else. I grow weary of this violence," **_Ratchet replied.

Bumblebee sighed and tried to cheer Ratchet up, _**"Hey, at least we still got Kasumi's dinner to look forward to."**_

That shook Ratchet out of his depression. _**"You better get back to the castle. I'll need some time to reattach this leg of mine and pick up as many wounded as I can."**_

"_**Don't worry, the castle is secure. And I think we've accounted for all the Decepticons," **_Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, no way the Decepti-creeps can bust into the castle now," Ranma said.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Every Autobot in the city looked in horror as explosions dotted the Amazon castle. Most of the explosions seem to come from within the castle and many of the gates and openings were blown apart from the inside. Then from the buffer zone around the castle, guns suddenly blazed and the sounds of battle was heard as something penetrated it.

A cold hand of fear gripped every Autobot's spark, even Hound who was crawling back to the Amazon city.

_**"KASUMI!" **_Bumblebee and Ranma cried as they raced back to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prowl turned towards the castle, quickly transformed and drove like the wind to the castle.

_**"COME BACK HERE YOU SLAGHEAD!" **_Barricade bellowed even as he lay on the ground with all of his arms and legs chopped off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jazz also transformed and sped off leaving a cursing Brawl behind, demanding that he finish the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ironhide gaped in horror whereas Starscream laughed in delight. _**"Well its been fun toying with you but that's my cue," **_he said before he leapt into the air and transformed. Just as he was about to complete his transformation though, Ironhide leapt up and grabbed Starscream's wings.

_**"What in the pit are you doing?! Get off of me you dirty old bot!" **_Starscream screeched as he climbed into the air.

_**"Man I hate flying," **_Ironhide groaned as the F 22 Raptor proceeded to do aerial manoeuvres at near sonic speed for his personal benefit for flying Starscream Airways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blast Off was hardly moving now, he was thoroughly fatigued from chasing Optimus Prime. The Decepticon had been trying to land a punch on the Autobot leader for the past ten minutes. But Prime proved that he was the Autobot leader by lazily dodging every blow despite his huge size and then occasionally landing a pain wrecking punch or kick at Blast Off before moving away from the Decepticon.

Their attention was briefly taken away from each other by the explosions at the Amazon castle. Blast Off laughed. _**"Victory will soon be ours, Optimus Prime."**_

_**"NEVER!" **_Optimus Prime shouted before he leapt into the air and gave a devastating kick at Blast Off's head. The Decepticon fell to the ground with half of the head destroyed and the body twitched uncontrollably. Optimus then transformed into his truck form and raced to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ratbat, Scorponok. Eject. Operation Crack the shell" **_the metallic sound of Soundwave said as the M577 APC rumbled into buffer zone, undetected until it was almost upon the first trench. The APCs movements were nearly silent and it wasn't until an Amazon spotted him just metres away from the trench did she try to raise the alarm. A burst of gunfire from a pintle mounted gun silenced her but alerted the rest of the Amazons of his presence.

The top of the APC opened and through it, four objects were launched into the sky towards various areas of the trench. Two were Sony boom boxes, one red and the other purple, one was an LG 42 inch plasma TV with red edgings and the fourth was a purple Apple Laptop computer. Then all four of them transformed. The Sony boom boxes transformed into large six feet tall humanoid robots with muscular bodies. From the 42" Plasma TV, wings sprouted along with talons and an evil hawk-like head. The purple laptop also sprouted wings but instead of a bird head, a vicious bat's head emerged with fangs at least a foot long. All four Decepticons were launched towards various part of the buffer zone with guns blazing. From the back of the APC, another hatch opened and a huge robot scorpion leapt out and tunnelled into the ground.

Even with the surprise appearance of the APC and its Decepticon cargo, the Amazons would have responded swiftly and gave them a fitting welcome. However, the moment the five small Decepticons were launched from the APC, multiple explosions rocked the Amazon castle from the inside and burst out into the open at virtually every exit and entrance. The biggest entry into the castle was a huge gate of reinforced steel, more than three metres thick. The hinges of the gates were blown apart from the inside and crashed forward leaving the castle wide open. Into the opening the hawk and bat like Decepticons entered but the other two humanoid Decepticons proceeded to assault the suddenly disarrayed Amazon warriors, armed with rapid firing plasma rifles. Then from below the ground, the scorpion Decepticon attacked the Amazon trenches and gun emplacements, surprising and terrifying them in a flash of metal claws and stings which ripped the Amazons apart with horrifying precision.

Once the buffer zone became a disarrayed battlezone and the gates were wide open, the APC transformed. Its shape was quite blocky and not as fluid or flexible as most of the other Autobots and Decepticons. The chest was flat and seemed to be made of a glassy material. A round multiple rocket launcher sat on his right shoulder. In its right hand it held a strange rifle that was cylindrical in shape and instead of a long barrel, the cylindrical shape ended with what looked like a radar dish with a long and sharp antenna jutting out of it. From this antenna came a rain of deadly fire as the Decepticon attacked the gun emplacements swiftly while it ran into the castle.

Inside its chest, the sound of something hammering away could be heard.

"Let me out, let me out! We had a deal! I want my payment now!" a furious voice was heard.

Soundwave said as he opened his chest, _**"Soundwave fulfil bargain. Take payment now but do not forget plan." **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside, Mousse struggled to dig his way out of the rubble that had been the roof of the hospital room. He cried as several broken bones announced themselves to him but fortunately they did not seem too critical. His mind was still reeling to understand what had happened. One moment he was dressing the wounds of an Amazon warrior and the next thing, the entire castle seem to be shaken by a earthquake of a Richter 10 magnitude followed by the collapse of the hospital room's roof.

He managed to free part of his body but immediately wished he had died when the room collapsed. Because at the moment, he was the only one that had managed to crawl out. What had been a room full of wounded and dead Amazons was now a room full of buried Amazons. To make the situation even more surreal and dreadful was the buried moans and cries of the Amazons giving an almost haunted atmosphere.

Then another horrifying thought invaded Mousse's mind. _'Where is Kasumi?!'_

With a new sense of urgency, Mousse freed himself from the rubble and was slightly relieved to see other Amazon women doing the same thing. He started looking around and calling for Kasumi's name into the rubble, occasionally helping to dig out a buried Amazon.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A black shadow leaving the hospital room. He moved so fast Mousse could not discern the shape of the black shadow. However the shadow was carrying a bundle over its shoulder that was unmistakably Kasumi.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! CASTLE HAS BEEN INFILTRATED! TO ARMS, AMAZONS, TO ARMS!" Mousse screamed. He went to a button on a wall and pressed it repeatedly but the alarm system was not activated. To his horror, he started to hear gunfire and screams of Amazon warriors outside the room. Grimly, he checked every weapon inventory in his coat then ran after the shadow.

The shadow left a trail of death and destruction everywhere. Many Amazons had tried to stop the intruder but all seemed to have died with a single bullet wound to the head, sometimes it was a metal shuriken instead. Mousse picked up speed but noted with alarm that the intruder seemed to be heading for the cavern entrance to the Spring of Drowned Megatron.

At last he caught sight of the running intruder. From the back it appeared humanoid but its legs were reverse jointed like an animal's and instead of feet, it looked like it had lion's paws. Grimly, he took aim, then let loose every hooked and chain weapon he had from within his long flowing robes. Five chained hooks wrapped themselves around the Decepticon's legs. Three chains with a dagger, an axe head and a duck-shaped potty wrapped around the Decepticon's left arm. Two more chains, which had spiked metal balls at the end impacted directly at his head.

All of this happened just as the two entered the cavern cave leading to the spring. The Decepticon tripped and dropped the unconscious Kasumi to the floor. Mousse then took out a huge warhammer from his sleeve and tried to bring it down on the Decepticon's head. Quick as lightning the Decepticon used its claws to cut the chains with a single swipe and then dodged out of the way. Mousse slammed the hammer into the ground making a small crater then had to let go and dodge himself as several shurikens whizzed towards him.

The Decepticon growled, aptly as his face was that of a panther. In an instant, his body transformed slightly and once again became four-legged. He pounced at Mousse but the Amazon teenager was as quick as him. Frantically, he decided that Kasumi had to be brought to safety first and at the next pounce, he threw himself towards Kasumi, swept her in his arms and started to run to the exit of the cave, intending to bring her to Bumblebee.

His heart fell however at the sight of a huge robot that was definitely NOT an Autobot. In his mind, if there was a Decepticon in the fortress, it meant that Bumblebee was either defeated or engaged elsewhere. Which meant right now, Mousse had no Autobot support.

"Ohhhhh my head," Kasumi groaned as she recovered consciousness.

Mousse gritted his teeth and held Kasumi close. "Hang on tight Kasumi, we'll make it through this," he said as he looked at her.

Then Kasumi's face changed to one of abject terror and she started screaming as she looked at the Decepticon. Mousse frowned and saw that the Decepticon's chest had opened outward slightly. Too late he saw that something had gotten out until that something slammed a fist into his face. The impact was so great it literally broke Mousse's nose and turned part of his face inward. The force propelled him backward and he was slammed to the wall unconscious.

Kasumi watched in horror as her protector fell then nearly fainted when a hand covered her mouth. It then forced Kasumi to turn her head to face her greatest fear.

"We meet again, my love," Happosai said softly with a maniacal grin.

To be continued……

Sorry guys, I have to break this chapter into three. I think I made one too many Decepticons and Autobots and now paying the price of it in this massive battle. Holy hell, it means the next battle will probably be six chapters long judging by what I've done in this battle.

And no, I haven't forgotten Cologne and the Rocket Artillery outside the city.

Note about Ravage's humanoid appearance. This is homage to the Beast Wars series, which is set a few generations after Generation 1. Ravage actually appeared in the series and though he maintained his feline appearance and could transform/shrink into a small cassette, his form was more bipedal and spoke with a thick Russian accent for some reason. He is one of the few Decepticons who still lives after the Great War as the war in G1 was called. Quite nostalgic actually and helped establish that the Beast Wars was indeed set in the same Transformer universe as we know it.

Lastly, no longer will I apologise for the fate of any Ranma females. For this story, I know exactly where I'm going, including how Megatron and Happosai is going to die. I have also envisioned the perfect ending for Bumblebee and Kasumi. Well, several in fact.

Apologies for any grammar mistakes. If you can, personal message me for grammar mistakes but save your storyline opinions for the reviews.

Thanks for your time and goodnight.


	17. Chapter 17: Rise of Megatron Part 3

**More than meets the eye (10/9/2007)**

Author's notes 

This is it. The moment I've envisioned since I started the story four days after watching the movie. Sorry, I can't say anymore without giving the story away. I have to dig my grave and settle my will as well before you all kill me. I probably don't deserve it but again, please give me some long reviews or flames before you send me to meet my Lord and Saviour.

**Chapter 17: Rise of Megatron Part 3**

In the mountains surrounding the Amazon valley, a certain alien was not having a good time.

_**"GGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! GEROFF OFF ME! GEROFF OFF ME!" **_a huge robot thrashed about in the forest, scratching all over its body as though it had upset a hornet's nest.

The hornets were actually an elite group of Amazons led by two of their Elders. The two Elders were nearly identical save one wore a phoenix coronet with twin peacock feathers that denoted her leadership while the other was slightly less decrepit and used a large Chinese 'Dao' sword that glowed with red chi instead of a staff.

"NOW!" Cologne shouted as the Decepticon spread his arms and legs wide.

As one, three Amazons touched the Decepticon from the back of its neck with their index finger. Other Amazon groups of three each touched the joints while Cologne and the other elder leaped in front of its chest and touched it.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" all shouted.

As one, nearly everypart of the Decepticon exploded where the Amazons touched it. The head and limbs were all dismembered whereas the chest armour shattered to reveal a red Spark underneath it. Even then, the headless and limbless body thrashed about and then tried to transform back into a MLRS despite missing most of its parts.

Cologne and the other elder didn't give it a chance. Summoning their very worst fears and life experiences, they made themselves into the most depressed people in existence. They then leaped into the air above the vulnerable Decepticon's body.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" twin blasts of red chi energy shot out of the staff and sword and connected with the red Spark in the Decepticon's chest. Far away, the head gave an earpiercing howl and then became silent. To the Amazons amazement, the body, which had started with a desert colour and pattern, now turned into a deathly grey instead.

"Ha ha, I've still got it," the other Elder said while flexing her muscles.

Elder Cologne chuckled. "I always knew that Elder Lux Shold Der. If only the other idiot youngsters that call themselves Amazon Elders could be so competent," she scowled as she recalled the lesson she had to teach them earlier. Their actions had nearly caused them valuable allies against the Decepticons.

"Let's just hope they're up to the simple task of defending our sealed castle," elder Lux said.

As always, fate had a fascinating tendency of making the worst scenario come true once it was stated. At that moment, they all saw the Amazon castle go up in flames.

"By the ancestors, Kasumi!" Cologne cried.

Then a crackle was heard as the communicator Hound had given Cologne came to life. She quickly activated it and spoke into it. "Hound, what is going on? Did you see what just happened?"

A gasping and deathly voice spoke, _**"Kasumi… save ….. her…… Decepticons …. Outnumber ….. protect her……." **_Then the communicator went silent.

"Hound! Hound! Can you hear me? Where are you, are you alright?!" Cologne shouted.

"We must get back to the castle. I know we can't just leave Hound but he'll die in vain if the Amazon castle falls and the Decepticons find the Spring of Drowned Megatron," Elder Lux said.

Cologne gritted her teeth. She then gestured to three of the Amazon warriors. "You three, try to track down Autobot Hound. Do everything in your power to ensure he survives. The rest of you come with me," she said grimly and then the Amazon warriors raced through the forests towards their castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happosai only smiled wider when Kasumi started crying tears of dread. "What's the matter my dear? I thought you would be starving for me by now. You seem to have taken some medicine to offset my little aphrodisiac. Oh well, fine by me," he said before he proceeded to tear off Kasumi's dress down the middle starting from her cleavage and started to grope her breast beneath her bra.

A part of her knew that there was no one to help her now but she still tried to scream for help, hoping for any Amazon, especially the Elders, would hear her cry. But to her horror, Happosai's instantly pressed his mouth against hers and proceeded to kiss her hungrily, as though he would devour Kasumi's lips.

_'Nooooooooooooo!' _she cried mentally as well as physically, trying to scream even with Happosai's foul tongue in her mouth. Another part of heart broke that moment: first her modesty and now her first kiss had been stolen by the worst of men. She struggled desperately against the rope binding her wrists from behind to the point that once again, her delicate skin became marked with the coarse rope. But this only served to excite Happosai further, whose foul saliva was coming out in astonishing volume and befouling her mouth.

Suddenly he was pulled away and Kasumi dropped to the ground, coughing and gagging at the old man's foul mouth. The top part of her dress was practically destroyed now, only the skirt part was intact which, fortunately for her, was tied with a little sash but only barely held on to her slim waist. Kasumi looked up and saw that two human size Decepticons had pulled Happosai off Kasumi and even now held him as he shouted, screamed, cursed and struggled against their inhuman strength.

"You stinking aliens! You promised me my payment! I want Kasumi now!" Happosai shouted.

_**"Shut up insect. You will do what we say according to the plan, no deviation. Time is short and we will not waste it just so that you can mate with that ugly animal over there," **_the purple robot sneered at Kasumi, who was painfully aware of her exposed upper body, the only thing left protecting her modesty there was her bra.

_**"Warning. Autobot signatures detected. Commence Operation Megatron Recovery," **_the huge robot said in monotone.

_'Autobots,' _she thought suddenly and with an attempt borne of sheer desperation, she sprang to her feet, ran between Soundwave's legs and sprinted towards the exit. "BUMBLEBEE, RANMA, OPTIMUS, PROWL… ANYBODY!" she cried. But she suddenly felt something grab her shoulders and lifted her off the ground. Something dripped on her face and she looked up to see a huge batlike Decepticon. What dripped on Kasumi's face was blood from the Decepticon's foot long fangs.

"No, let me go!" she screamed, trying to swing out of its grip. But now Soundwave's huge hand came up and gripped Kasumi's body, leaving only the head out of the fist like grip.

_**"Resistance is futile. Submission is encouraged. Failure to accept will result in immediate termination. Receive first warning," **_Soundwave said and proceeded to squeeze Kasumi hard and put her through agonizing pain.

"NO! DO NOT SPOIL HER, I WILL BE THE ONE TO THAT!" Happosai screamed and thrashed but the two Decepticons were stronger and apparently as skilled as him as the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts still hadn't manage to escape from their grip.

_**"Proceed to cursed Spring of Drowned Megatron," **_Soundwave ignored Kasumi's continued screams and all started moving down the cavern cave to the cursed spring. The bat and hawk like Decepticon scouted ahead whilst the scorpion one guarded their rear, walking backwards whilst keeping its guns, which were located in its claws aimed towards the exit.

Kasumi's was still being held in the Decepticon's iron grip, which refused to loosen and was made even worse by Soundwave marginally rubbing its fingers together. Eventually she gave up shouting for help and gritted her teeth to endure the torture she was feeling at the hand of the Decepticon. Her heart still cried out to the Autobots but she decided that she would no longer give either the Decepticon nor Happosai the pleasure of hearing her suffer.

"Please, don't do this, we have done nothing to you," Kasumi pleaded. "Why must you mistreat others so?"

_**"Irrelevant conversation, terminate at once," **_Soundwave said evilly even in monotone and squeezed even harder, this time forcing a whimper and tears of pain flowing.

"Fine let me go, I promise that I won't fuck her brains out until I've become your master," Happosai said while stopping his struggling. The two Decepticons looked up at Soundwave, who to Kasumi's horror nodded and once again, Happosai was free. The fact that she was in Soundwave's grip gave her little comfort. Her fear was confirmed when Happosai appeared behind her on the edge of Soundwave's fingers. "Any problems with me talking to my prize on the way?" he asked Soundwave.

Soundwave said, _**"Acceptable. Do not impede progress."**_

Before Kasumi could say anything, Happosai said, "Shhhhh Kasumi, all will be well. In spite of your rejection, I'm magnanimous enough to forgive you and will still drive you wild beyond your wildest dreams later. Although you still have to be punished painfully but trust me, not all pain is bad." His hand held Kasumi's head in place to prevent her from using her head to knock him and he had spoken to her right ear. She cringed and gave a small shriek as Happosai licked the base of her neck.

"Whatever you do to me, know that the Autobots will stop you," she gritted her teeth, dredging up every painful memory she had to nullify Happosai's attempt to arouse her.

Happosai nibbled on her ear lobe and blew into it, making Kasumi shiver. "Let them come my dear, I will need more subjects to take over the world once I become the most powerful being in the universe, the alien Megatron."

"Happosai, we don't know if the person who falls into the cursed spring will obtain the body of Megatron or actually become Megatron. This isn't a simple case of something drowning in Jusenkyo, this is a magical seal placed on a monstrous being that wants to conquer everything in its path!" Kasumi said, trying to reason with Happosai.

"Ah dear sweet intelligent Kasumi. I always knew you had a brain behind the air-head facade you showed everyone everyday," Happosai sighed as he nosed into Kasumi's hair, tearing off her hair ribbon in the process and breathing deeply her scent. "But you see, either way I still win. Even if I become Megatron only in body and not in mind, I will be immortal and be the most powerful being in existence. Megatron will appreciate the fact that while he will become me in mortal form, I am the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, the best martial artist in the world despite what the pathetic Amazon bitches may claim. No harm will easily come to me, and a quick cup of cold water will revert me back to the ultimate conqueror. There are trade offs I will grant you that, but overall I will now be able to do something I've only dreamed about: world domination. And after this world, the galaxy!" Happosai laughed even as he fondled Kasumi's neck and face.

"Please Happosai, for God's sake do not do this evil thing," Kasumi was now quiet and not responding to his touches..

The old man's face soured upon hearing her mention God. He then used Kasumi's thick ribbon to blindfold her, plunging her into unforgiving and fearful darkness. She shut her mouth to prevent Happosai from gagging her mouth but he gave her a slap before pinching her nose, cutting off her supply of air.

"There is no God, only me. And you will do well to learn it. Just so you know, when this is over, I will personally ensure Ranma-chan, Akane, even your sleazy sister Nabiki will be tortured and raped every second, every minute, every hour, every day and by every hentai in the world for the rest of their miserable lives. But for you Kasumi, there will only be me and you WILL worship and beg for me for the rest of your life." Kasumi only pursed her lips and gritted her teeth, refusing to give anything to Happosai. She held her breath for a good three minutes until Happosai grew tired of waiting for Kasumi to breath for air and used both hands to grip her jaw and somehow force them open. A foul fleshy tube entered her mouth and gagged deep into her throat and she screamed and thrashed as she realised what Happosai had just done.

"Lick and suck it good Kasumi. If you bite it off, I swear to you that once I become Megatron, I will make Ranma-chan, Akane and Nabiki my fuck toys and you can watch their suffering for the rest of their miserable pathetic lives," Happosai snarled as he started pumping into her mouth.

_**"ALL HAIL MIGHTY MEGATRON!" **_Soundwave's voice suddenly sounded and Kasumi heard the unmistakeable splashing of the pool's water against the glass barrier that covered the opening, which meant that they had reached the Spring of Drowned Megatron. She heard sounds of battle erupt as a garrison of Amazons attacked the Decepticons and suddenly found herself falling to the ground, hitting it painfully on her back but Happosai was still in her mouth and made sure she didn't hit her head when she landed on her back. But apparently Soundwave had dropped her low enough on the ground to avoid breaking her back.

Then a spark of hope entered her heart as she sensed a familiar chi heading towards the Spring. She could only hope that it would come in time to save her but she knew that Happosai would sense it and either warn the Decepticons then spirit her away or worse, instantly dive into the spring to become Megatron.

She had to distract him. Silently, she mourned as yet another part of her died giving the old pervert something that should have belonged to her one true love.

Kasumi may have been an unmarried housewife but most of her acquaintances were housewives and all were quite open with their sex lives, some even delightedly explaining to Kasumi in explicit detail the methods they used to pleasure their husband so that Kasumi would be able to utilise them one day. She stopped struggling and tearfully gave Happosai what he wanted, attempting every technique she had ever heard of and even a few that she had seen when she stumbled upon the naughty magazines Nabiki kept for some reason.

Happosai thought he had died and gone to heaven as Kasumi started to respond. He managed to shift himself into a standing position looking towards the Spring while Kasumi had to kneel on the floor with her hands still tied behind her back. Kasumi felt the chi signature growing stronger and desperately increased the intensity of her techniques to distract the old man.

"Oh yes, oh yes, OH BABY! OH YES MY LITTLE BITCH! WHOSE YOUR DADDY, WHOSE YOUR DADDY!" Happosai moaned with _increasing_ volume.

'_Just a little more…' _she thought. She became worried as suddenly she heard and felt something hammering at the glass covering of the spring and even heard the sound of cracking glass. The sounds of fighting had stopped and she guessed that the small Decepticons were now focusing their efforts to crack the glass covering the spring.

"OH BABY! GODS, KASUMI YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! OH GODS.. AH AH AH…….. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! KASUMI! I'M GOING TO……."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

Kasumi actually felt Happosai's member shiver, indicating it was about to shoot its foul substance. Silently, she prayed for forgiveness for the extreme violence she was about to commit, even to one such as Happosai. It was now or never now that a saviour had come.

With all of her strength, and not without a hint of anger, she bit her teeth with all of her might and severed off Happosai's penis.

An ear piercing howl filled and echoed around the cavern and at the same time, another voice spoke, "Happosai! How could you… you … you… to Kasumi…. you …. You… ggggggrrRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH……. SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Kasumi felt a massive burst of chi energy and quickly pressed herself flat to the ground. A part of the chi energy still grazed and burnt part of her forehead but she ignored the pain. Once on the ground, she spit out the foul appendage in her mouth, gagging and spitting out the blood and cum at the same time.

The sounds of battle intensified and then to her relief, she heard the familiar sound of a Toyota Celica's engine. She heard Bumblebee transform and then strong hands lifted her body upwards, untied her wrists bonds and took the blindfold off.

Kasumi winced at Mousse's face. His nose was completely broken and he looked horrible disfigured, but his eyes were still clear and covered with his glasses. Next to him was Shampoo and to her astonishment, Ukyo, who was brandishing a strange weapon known as a monk's spade, but looked horrible haggard.

"Ukyo! What are you.. UUUURRRRGHHH!" she vomited as some of the blood had gone down her throat.

"Long story honey, will tell you once we finish off these tin cans. I just hope the rest of your Autobot friends arrive soon," Ukyo said grimly as she patted Kasumi on her back to help her cough out the rest of the foul substance in her throat.

Kasumi had no time to think of how Ukyo knew about the Autobots as now the other battle drew her attention. Bumblebee and Soundwave were engaged in a furious brawl but the Autobot was a little outmatched in the weight class and had to ironically move and sting like a bee to avoid Soundwave's hits. He was not using his gun arm but Kasumi recalled Bumblebee calling it a solar cannon, so she surmised that due to the fact that they were in a cavern and it was night time as well, his gun was out of energy.

Ryoga was fighting alongside Ranma against the other two humananoid Decepticons as well as the bat-like Decepticon. As usual they were quarrelling even as they fought back to back. Happosai had disappeared and seemed to be hiding in the shadows. Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo warily formed a triangle around Kasumi in case Happosai tried to attack them.

"CURSE YOU RANMA, YOU MAKE MY LIFE HELL! NOW YOU'RE DRAGGING ME INTO THIS WEIRD ROBOT CARTOON SHOW!" Ryoga shouted as he held the black and red humanoid's head in a headlock.

"HEY, DON'T BLAME ME FOR GETTING YOU LOST HERE! NOBODY INVITED YOU HERE. STILL P-CHAN, I AM REALLY GLAD YOU SHOWED UP THIS TIME! KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN MINI MOKOTAKABISHA!" Ranma shouted as he proceeded to shoot hundreds of small chi blasts at amaguriken speed at the Decepticon's chest. The Decepticon actually shrieked as the chi blasts ripped into his body like a Tommy gun shooting into flesh. Ryoga finished him off by lifting the Decepticon off its feet and throwing it at the purple Decepticon.

"YEAH, YOU COULDN'T EVEN DEFEND KASUMI LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! LEAVE IT TO ME TO FINISH THE JOB PROPERLY! AND WHAT ABOUT AKANE!"

Kasumi suddenly remembered about Ravage. She quickly told Shampoo about Akane's predicament and she quickly dashed away to rescue Akane.

"Don't worry about Akane, Ranma! Just kick his ass to kingdom come!" Kasumi shouted.

Both were shocked at Kasumi using such language but had no time to respond as the purple Decepticon known as Frenzy threw himself at Ryoga, trying its level best to strangle the lost boy. Ranma was about to help Ryoga when he froze at the sound of a feline growling. He slowly turned and found himself face to face with Ravage's head, teeth bared and red eyes blazing, fully in panther mode. The pig-tailed martial artist went deathly pale and started to back away all the time saying, "Nice kitty, good kitty, don't eat me kitty…"

Ravage's lion-like roar shook the cavern and he pounced at Ranma who was overcome with fear and started to run. The panther pursued him and a strange game of Tom and Jerry formed between Ranma and Ravage.

"We've got to help Ranma and Bumblebee!" Kasumi cried as she stood up. Bumblebee had just taken a straight punch to the face by Soundwave and she screamed as she saw the bat Decepticon dive at Bumblebee's back and sank its foot long fangs into Bumblebee's neck. Bumblebee roared and then rammed into Soundwave with his back, squashing the bat between him and Soundwave. The rat gave a pathetic squeak then dropped to the ground, its wings and body partially crushed.

_**"Ratbat!" **_despite the motone voice, Soundwave still managed to convey a little concern at his squashed companion. Without giving him pause, Bumblebee quickly knelt to the ground, punched his fist upward at Soundwave's chin and gave the Decepticon a powerful uppercut that actually propelled Soundwave into the air. In an instant Bumblebee leaped to his feet and gave a flying kick that propelled the Decepticon away from the Spring, whose glass covering was nearly completely cracked up now. Soundwave recovered quickly and moved to engage Bumblebee again, who was now doing Bruce Lee style moves, complete with the chicken sounds.

The ground beneath Kasumi, Ukyo and Mousse shook and the two martial artist barely had time to grab either side of Kasumi and leap into the air when out of the ground, the scorpion Decepticon burst out, its vicious claws grabbing for their legs. Ukyo slipped a few flour bombs, which she had managed to salvage from a broken Amazon bakery, and threw it at the scorpion's four eyes. This blinded the Decepticon completely and gave Mousse sometime to immobilise it by throwing a hooked chain that wound itself around the tail and then used an ancient chi technique to drive the ship's anchor on the other end ten feet into the cavern's granite wall. Hurriedly, Ukyo, Mousse and Kasumi ran away as the scorpion pounced at them again, only to be stuck by its tail, unable to reach for them. It didn't make them safe yet though as it started shooting missiles and machine guns from its claws which Mouse had utilise every weapon in his stuffspace to deflect the incoming fire but he was fast running out of duck shape potties to intercept the missiles whereas the scorpion seemed to have an unlimited supply of them.

Meanwhile, Ravage had finally cornered Ranma. The pig-tailed teenager was nearly catatonic now as he sat with his back to the wall, Ravage's fanged face only centimetres away. Ravage gave an evil and took a deep breath, savouring the smell of Ranma. He even gave the boy's face a long lick with a metallic tongue that caused Ranma to whimper nonsense under his breath. His eyes rolled back into his head and he started breathing extremely fast.

_**"As a token of my thanks for the feast you are about to provide to me, I will allow you a quick death. Any last words, insect," **_Ravage gloated.

Ranma made a small sound underneath his breath.

_**"What was that? I can't hear you," **_the Decepticon said mocklingly.

"Meeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

The microprocessors in Ravage's head started to work on overdrive, puzzling over what was going on in the boy's head. _**"Cat got your tongue, is it not?"**_

"MEOW!" with lightning speed Ranma zoomed out of the corner and behind Ravage. Ravage was astounded by Ranma's speed, which was now as fast if not faster than him and quickly turned to face his adversary. Ranma was now on all fours and continued to meow menacingly at Ravage. The floor, on which Ranma's hands were on, suddenly had claw marks. The boy was now looking at Ravage with eyes, which in Ravage's opinion, was definitely not Ranma's. It was eyes of a man consumed by madness, like one that had been starved to the point of eating his fellow man or a mother lion hungry enough to consume her own cub for survival. Whatever mad beast Ranma had been reduced to, all of its aggression was directed at Ravage now.

Both neko-Ranma and Ravage pounced at each other and Ravage roared in pain as invisible claws ripped into his armour at the chest and fore arm as Ranma avoided Ravage's pounce and gave huge swipes at Ravage instead. His chi claws penetrated Ravage's chest and narrowly missed his life Spark. Ravage howled and started to run away, completely shocked and frightened by Ranma's transformation, which rendered him not only faster than Ravage but with invisible claws capable of ripping into his armour. Neko-Ranma gave chase and now the situation was reversed as Neko Ranma chased Ravage around the cavern.

Ukyo, Kasumi and Mousse were running out of ideas on where to run from the scorpion's fire. The three were trying to avoid the rumble between Ryoga and the purple Decepticon, Bumblebee with Soundwave, as the chase between Neko-Ranma and Ravage as well as the rapidly deteriorating glass covering of the pool, due to all the shaking and occasional weapons fire that hit the glass.

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH! HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAIYAH!" twin battle cries echoed around the cavern as two figures appeared out of the shadows and charged at the scorpion. Before the scorpion could turn to face its new adversaries, a huge mallet and two bonboris impacted into its head. The blows were so severe, it not only knocked all four eyes off but also literally smashed the head clean off the body. The claws and legs started spasming out of control but the two figures that had jumped on it didn't stop at the head and proceeded to smash the rest of the body to pieces.

"STAY OFF MY SISTER!/STAY OFF MU TZU!" both shouted as they continued their demolition work.

This stopped all three from running and they gaped at what Shampoo actually said. Mousse suddenly had hearts in his eyes. "OH SHAMPOO! YOU DO LOVE ME!" he cried and dashed towards her to with arms stretched wide.

"SHUT UP MU TZU!" Shampoo shouted as she batted him aside with a bonbori at his head, albeit with considerably less force than what she was using to hit the Decepticon. The duck-cursed boy fell to the ground, unconscious and wearing a silly smile on his face.

Ukyo sighed and slapped her forehead. "Why is it everytime we think something is about to change…."

"…. it never does?" Kasumi finished. She then shook her head at the Okonomiyaki chef. "Not anymore Ukyo. Like it or not, change is coming on all of us," she said sadly, indicating the ongoing battle between Bumblebee, Ranma, Ryoga, Soundwave, Frenzy and Ravage.

She suddenly frowned. _'Where is Happosai? Where is the bird one?' _she wondered.

The cavern was suddenly filled with that of an aircraft engine. Kasumi had a glimpse of Ironhide riding on top of a fighter jet before he suddenly leaped off. Bumblebee immediately threw himself away from Soundwave and the next thing she knew, a terrific crash that nearly burst her eardrums happened as the jet fighter ploughed into Soundwave. The force propelled both Decepticons over the still glass-covered spring, to the bank on the other side of the spring.

_**"OOOoooooooohhhhhh, my aching head. That's it, I am never ever ever ever going to fly again. Nope, from now on I'm staying on solid ground. I'll wait a million years for your race to develop teleportation technology and send me back to Cybertron then fly in anything again. Yes sir, its level ground for now and forever," **_Ironhide ranted like a madman as he hugged and actually kissed the ground, prompting a laugh from Kasumi.

She saw Bumblebee run towards her but before she could say anything, the Autobot had taken her up in his arms and embraced her furiously to his chest, barely controlling his strength that could have crushed Kasumi there and then.

_**"Oh Kasumi, by the Matrix, I am so sorry, it's all my fault this time what happened to you. Oh by the stars, I have failed, I have failed so dismally. I should have killed Happosai in the first place but I listened to Optimus' orders and spared him in the beginning instead of protecting your honour! Oh Kasumi, my dear friend, I have shamed you so….." **_Bumblebee said continuously as tears leaked from its eyes.

The warm skin of Bumblebee's armour and arms were like the most comfortable blanket that Kasumi had ever felt and she too cried. "Please Bumblebee, enough. It doesn't matter. I'm here, you are here, we're here. We're going to win this. Together," she said tearfully. "Bumblebee, no matter what happens, you will always be my friend. You will always be in my heart. There is nothing you can do that will ever change that," she looked at Bumblebee then took his finger and pressed it against her chest. "Friends forever… and maybe even more," she said and then blushed furiously as she suddenly realised what she just said.

Bumblebee was astonished. _**"You really mean that? I mean, I am not exactly a handsome prince," **_he stuttered.

"A prince is still a prince. And after today, no longer will I believe in the impossible," she whispered as she held Bumblebee's finger with both hands.

As if on cue, there was the sound of screeching metal and roaring pain at the same time. The next thing they knew, the lifeless head of a metal panther bounced into their midst. They looked at it in wonder, as something had literally dug huge claws into Ravage's head and promptly ripped it clean off the body. They looked at a corner of the room and saw Ranma who was now ripping Ravage's decapitated body to shreds with invisible claws of chi. Akane saw how agitated Ranma was and quickly called out to Ranma, making cooing sounds and softly meowing. Ranma stopped his devastation of Ravage and quickly ran over to Akane, settling down on her lap while licking his hands/paws.

Looking at the astonished Autobot faces, Kasumi said, "One of Ranma's ultimate fighting styles, the Cat-Fist which can only be triggered by his extreme fear of cats."

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryoga finally found a weak spot at Frenzy's fighting and pressed a spot right at the middle of its chest, ironically at the centre of his Decepticon symbol and all were shocked when the Decepticon literally exploded. Ryoga panted, thoroughly exhausted and walked over to Ranma and Akane. The pig-tailed martial artist was now recovering from the Neko Ken and eyed Ryoga warily.

"So Saotome Ranma, who did you piss off this time?" Ryoga shot at Ranma.

"Actually Ryoga-san, it was I who started this whole mess," Kasumi said. Then to her delight, she heard the familiar blaring horn of Optimus Prime and vrooms of several cars entering the spring cavern. The massive Peterbilt Carrier came to view along with a Mazda RX 7 and Nissan GTR. All transformed and gathered around Kasumi as Bumblebee shifted her to sit on his shoulder.

_**"Thank Primus you are alive Kasumi. I feared the worst when I saw the explosions in the fortress," **_Prime said he gently patted Kasumi's back. Her eyes were shining as she saw most of her friends alive despite suffering many dents.

_**"Oh baby! I thought I would never see you again!" **_Jazz cried as he picked Kasumi off Bumblebee's shoulder and also gave her a bonecrushing hug. All were astonished to actually see the Autobot hentai cry a fountain of tears that would have put Tendo Soun to shame and hug Kasumi as though she would disappear if he let go. Kasumi couldn't help crying as well and responded as she did with Bumblebee and hugged Jazz as best he could.

"I'm happy to see you Jazz," she said. She then looked at Prowl and got a mild shock. Prowl was actually smiling and… laughing!

_**"Always knew it would be a girl to knock some seriousness into him," **_he chuckled. Then in a more serious tone, he said, _**"Alright people, show time is over, we still got to restrain the Decepticons as well as Happosai before anything else happens." **_

Kasumi's blood ran cold. "Oh my God, where is Happosai?" she asked, looking around the cavern as Jazz released her and seated her on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"SUPER EXPLOSIVE HAPPO DAIKIRIN!" too late, everyone heard an explosion that shattered the glass covering of the Spring completely and all saw the grotesque naked form of Happosai, which was still bleeding profusely from his severed penis, about to plunge into the now exposed Spring. All the Autobots immediately took out their guns but it was too late as Happosai was only a metre away from the Spring.

"FUCK YOU KASUMI!" he shouted barely centimetres from the water.

Then a purple laser ray shot out from the other side of Spring. Happosai saw the purple ray of destruction reach him just as he was about to touch the water.

With a last bewildered scream, the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts was vapourised from the face of the Earth.

All the Autobots and Nerima Wrecking Crew were shocked beyond words and their eyes turned to the source of the purple laser shot.

It was Soundwave's gun that was smoking. Next to him, the F 22 Raptor transformed and the Decepticon screamed at him, _**"WHAT IN THE PIT ARE YOU DOING SOUNDWAVE?!"**_

_**"Laserbeak, now!"**_

Before anyone could react, Kasumi suddenly felts claws of steel dig into her flesh and carried her off Bumblebee's shoulder. Both of them cried to each other and Ironhide aimed his lascannon at Laserbeak.

Optimus suddenly had an epiphany on what Soundwave was doing. _**"NO IRONHIDE!" **_Optimus shouted as he moved to stop his friend from shooting. Too late, a beam of blue light shot out and hit Laserbeak in midair. The Decepticon hawk exploded but not before letting go off Kasumi.

Over the Spring of Drowned Megatron.

Bumblebee ran and jumped towards her, hoping to catch and throw her back to shore. Nothing else mattered; his only concerned was her safety. It wasn't just him; everybody's thoughts were solely centred on Kasumi's safety. Bumblebee flew over the spring, soaring above the cursed waters, his hands outstretched to the falling figure of Tendo Kasumi. The poor girl saw Bumblebee and reached out her hand to him, crying for his help.

The yellow Autobot's falling trajectory could have intersected with Kasumi's. For a moment, it looked like Bumblebee's hand would catch Kasumi's just a metre away from the pool and throw her back to shore. But just as his hand was about to catch Kasumi's body, another purple ray of destruction made at maximum capacity by Soundwave shot out and completely destroyed it.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" everybody except Soundwave shouted. This included the F 22 Raptor Decepticon as well.

Everything seemed to have gone into slow motion for Kasumi and Bumblebee. She gazed in horror at Bumblebee's destroyed hand and the face of Bumblebee was sorrowful beyond comprehension and only said a few words.

_'I failed you Kasumi.'_

And then the waters of the pool engulfed her and she knew no more. Bumblebee cried before he too hit the cursed waters.

A massive earthquake shook the entire cavern but all eyes were on the Spring. Whereas before the water was clear enough to see the body of Megatron at the bottom, now the entire Spring frothed and bubbled, the once clear waters were now muddy, the colour of dirty yellow, almost like the Yellow River. To everyone's horror, they heard screaming, as the seal forged by the blood of a hundred virgins and five Amazon Elders was broken.

Then all of a sudden, the cavern became still and the waters stopped bubbling and frothing. However it was still muddy and nothing could be seen at the bottom. Optimus stepped forward and tentatively reached out a hand to touch the water. Suddenly, an object appeared in the water and all the Autobots crowded at the banks, calling for Kasumi and Bumblebee. As they looked closer, they saw that it was bits and pieces of what used to be Kasumi's clothing.

The waters in the middle of the lake exploded as something came out and initially, everyone thought it was Bumblebee. But Bumblebee was held by something else and to everyone's horror, the entire body of Bumblebee submerged from the spring as two gigantic claws emerged from the spring, one gripping Bumblebee's neck and the other his waist. Then the nightmarish robot from their darkest dreams emerged from the pool, holding the writhing form of Bumblebee above its head and hovered above the murky cursed pool. It gave an unholy roar that shook the entire cavern.

Hope was lost in everyone's heart. In its place, the monster's next words filled them with fear and despair.

_**"I …………….. AM…………………… MEGATRON!!!!!!!"**_

To be continued……….

**Author's notes**

Sigh, there you have it. This is the plot that I envisioned ever since I saw the movie a second time and decided I didn't like it. I know, I truly am a sadistic son of a gun for thinking such sadistic plot lines. Galen, Jordan, Jonathan, kindly include me in your prayers. Seriously.

Oh well, on to my next project. Which can basically be summarised as "Project Stick A Spear Up Megatron's Tight Ass So High Until It Comes Out Of His Mouth And Stabs Starscream's Tail 500 Feet Up In The Air And Into Space All The Way To Cybertron". Like I said before, in addition to this plot twist, I've already envisioned the perfect ending thanks to one of you, I forgot whom. Don't worry, in the end, I'm going to write a Credits Page showing which reviewer contributed which idea. Believe me, I had no intention of adding romance when I wrote this but you all steered me towards it.

OK, now you all can kill me. God bless you all anyway.


	18. Chapter 18: You'll be in my heart

**More than meets the eye (11/9/2007)**

Chapter 18: You'll be in my heart 

All stood in awe at the behemoth that had emerged from the pool. Even Ranma, who thought that he would never fear anything except cats and Akane's safety (though he would never openly admit it), was filled with fear and dread at the monstrous robot. Eyes as red as blood, claws that were easily the length of a human, needle teeth like that of a piranha, silver armour with jagged edgings covering every part of his exoskeleton, leaving no weaknesses. The deadliest warrior of the race of Cybertron and once upon a time, its greatest protector.

The former Lord High Protector Megatron. Restored as the cursed form of possible the gentlest and most innocent soul on Earth, Tendo Kasumi.

None of this actually passed through everyone's mind that moment. All they could think of was what happened to their dearest friend. All the Autobots aimed their guns at Megatron but were shivering with dread as their fingers/minds hovered above the trigger.

Megatron stopped roaring his name and finally took note of his surroundings. At the sight of the armed yet frightened Autobots, he looked amused. _**"Well well well, if it isn't my treacherous little brother, and his merry little men. All aiming their oh so peaceful weapons at me as if it's really the last thing they wanted to do. Now why could it be?"**_

Bumblebee gasped in pain as Megatron tightened his grip on his neck. _**"Kasumi …… where …… what have you done with her!" **_he cried in rage.

A part of Megatron's face that would have served as his eyebrow was raised. _**"So you've recovered your voice? Well, we can fix that shall we?" **_suddenly Megatron shifted his grip. He grabbed Bumblebee's back with his left hand and sank four of his claws into his shoulders and waist. Holding Bumblebee in front of him between himself and the Autobots, Megatron's left hand suddenly sprouted a vicious spike that pierced Bumblebee from behind and jutted out of his chest. The yellow Autobot cried a long and mournful whale song as his voicebox was pierced and destroyed by Megatron once again.

_**"Megatron! Let him go! You don't need to torture him ……… you already have what you want…………" **_Optimus stuttered as he aimed his beam sabre at him.

Megatron shook his head. _**"Still defending the weak and the useless? I'm surprised you survived to see me today." **_He continued to take note of his surroundings and was puzzled at the Autobots expression, which clearly showed they didn't know what to do. He hadn't even ripped Bumblebee apart yet and already Prime and the Autobot looked defeated.

_**"Soundwave, update me on all that has happened since I left Cybertron," **_Megatron growled.

Soundwave transformed into his APC mode and used it to swim across the water until he was beneath Megatron's hovering form. _**"As you command, Lord Megatron," **_Soundwave said as a radar dish appeared on top of the APC and shot a thin laser beam to the back of Megatron's head. The Decepticon's eyes glowed red and after one minute, he started laughing. It was an evil laugh to shook everyone's nerves yet no one could mistake it for a happy laugh.

Starscream then flew to Megatron's right side. _**"Mighty Megatron, your pardon, Soundwave has deceived us into hatching his unauthorised plan. My plan was fool proof and would have given you a powerful body should you be transformed back into a human…."**_

_**"Your plan was to curse me with a body that EVERYBODY here wants to kill. You really are an idiot Starscream. Then it wouldn't have mattered whether I was cursed or not, since killing me would rid them of both me and their most hated human enemy," **_Megatron cut off Starscream. The F 22 Decepticon's eyes went wide as he realised Megatron's reasoning but shot a bitter glare at Soundwave.

_**"So now, brother, what are you going to do? I am here, outnumbered, outgunned I suppose. I may have your pet soldier as hostage but I'm sure that his silly noble heart would urge you to destroy me even at the expense of his own life. Or does he?"**_ the spike through his chest started twirling and ripping inside his chest, cutting close to his Spark which caused Bumblebee to writhe with untold pain. Yet his eyes looked mournfully at Optimus' eyes, and he violently shook his head.

The Autobot leader's face-plate initially blocked all emotions but eventually he retracted it. He started to shake with rage and fear but in the end, he drew back his beam saber.

_**"Autobots, stand down," **_Optimus softly said.

Reluctantly, Jazz, Ironhide and Prowl holstered their weapons. All were truly dismayed and confused. They looked to their leader but no reassurance could be found in the Autobot's face. It was as though the spirit of the Autobot leader's had been broken.

_**"Megatron, please. Release Kasumi from this terrible curse. She has no part in this war. Moreover, like it or not, you do owe her your freedom. Let her go. We can release her from your body together," **_Prime said.

Megatron laughed. _**"Of course we could, but why would I want to give up such a beautiful and enticing female? I did learn a few interesting phrases of the humans when I came to this primitive world. They say behind every successful male, is a female. And this female has just freed me and will further ensure my success, especially from your meddling Prime. It is my utmost duty to protect her, and what better way to protect her then with my own body?" **_he said mockingly.

_**"You sick animal! I can't believe I trusted you long ago!" **_Prowl finally snapped, unsheathed his claws and would have charged at Megatron if Ironhide and Jazz did not restrain him.

_**"Sick animal? You do realise that I will protect your female friend from now on won't you?" **_Megatron seemed to take delight in watching their painful dilemmas.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ Optimus roared in a commanding tone. The command was enough to snap Prowl out of his bloodlust and all looked at Optimus Prime.

_**"What do you want Megatron?" **_

Megatron's description changed from joking to serious in an instant. _**"What I always wanted: for our race to rule the stars and be the ruler of every pathetic race in the galaxy. To fulfil our races destiny to be masters of the cosmos."**_

_**"Yet because of you, our race is nearly dead," **_Optimus retorted.

_**"Only because you were too stubborn. Fine, if I am to blame for the war that consumed our race, you share the blame as well, for not giving me the Key and the Matrix in the beginning. And now Cybertron is dead due to your stupidity and… what is the human expression? Pig headedness?"**_

_**"You haven't answered my question. What do you want now Megatron?," **_Prime gritted his teeth.

Megatron raised one eyebrow. He then used his right hand to remove the small sword in his chest. The moment he extracted it, the size of the sword expanded to an appropriate size for him. Instead of a sword though, the Key to Vector Sigma transformed into a sort of cannon which attached itself to his right arm.

_**"The Matrix, Prime. I will revitalise our race and I will conquer the galaxy, starting with this mud ball of a planet. In return, I will separate your female friend from my body. Make your choice quickly brother. Kasumi may be cursed with my body but I control her mind. Do you wish her to suffer endlessly," **_Megatron smile had none of the lust that Happosai possessed but it was from one who enjoyed watching someone else suffer painfully.

Optimus looked at his follow Autobots. All were bewildered and for the life of them, had no idea what to do. On the one hand they could end their troubles by destroying Megatron now. But to do so would be murdering their own friend, one who had given her love and friendship unconditionally to all of them the moment they met. In all their long millennia lives, not one being had ever extended the hand of friendship so sincerely as Kasumi.

He then looked at the face of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Shampoo and Mousse were holding on to each other, fearful of the behemoth that was Megatron. Akane was crying and could only say, "Please Optimus, save my sister." Ryoga and Ranma were too shocked to say anything.

He looked back at Megatron then nodded.

A crack appeared in the middle of Prime's chest. Like a cupboard, the chest opened up a little outwards then Optimus used both hands to open the doors into his chest. Inside his chest, here was a little compartment with the Autobot symbol engraved on it. After he fully opened his chest, the compartment opened outwards as well.

The cave which before had been semi dark and lighted only by a few cavern lights installed all over the walls, became brightly lit with a strange green light that was oddly warm and friendly to the Nerima Wrecking Crew. The NWC couldn't see what it was as they were at the back of Prime while Prime faced Megatron. They saw his two hands reach into his chest and out of it, he reached out a green glowing orb that was the source of the light. The orb looked like a huge green diamond, but it gave out the bright light from some source of energy that seemed to be dancing inside the diamond. Encasing the orb was a sphere-like orange shell that covered most of it except for a large opening where most of the orb's light came from. At either side of the shell, were two handles, which had finger slits as though someone was meant to slip their fingers through them and grip the device with both hands.

_**"The Matrix," **_Jazz whispered.

Even the Decepticons, including Megatron were somewhat awed by the device. Then the Decepticon leader shook himself and growled, _**"We will separate your female friend from MY body now. We both know how to do it Prime. Don't make me explain myself. If not…" **_the spike sticking out of Bumblebee's chest drilled upwards further, now touching the edge of his Spark. A horrible scream was heard from Bumblebee, it wasn't his normal scream but one that sounded almost like that of a thousand engines being crushed in a scrapyard. In addition, he aimed the Key Gun at Bumblebee's right leg and blew it clean off.

"_**ALRIGHT MEGATRON! Please, just don't hurt Kasumi and Bumblebee anymore," **_Optimus cried as he stepped closer towards Megatron. He waded until he was waist high in the now impotent spring before Megatron halted him with a gesture. He then threw Bumblebee towards the Autobots, who managed to catch him but Bumblebee still tried to go back to Megatron and Optimus Prime while being held back by the rest of the Autobots.

"_**Do not close your chest yet brother. Are you ready to do it?" **_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Then let us begin," **_Megatron said.

Megatron then aimed his right arm cannon that had been the Key to Vector Sigma and shot a silver laser beam at the centre of the Matrix. As the beam hit the Matrix, the green colour shifted to the same silver colour and then the beam bounced back and hit Megatron's chest. Both of them, Megatron and Optimus Prime started shaking as the energy used to release the Matrix and the Key's power overflowed to the entire cavern. Optimus struggled to hold the Matrix while Megatron growled in pain as something appeared to be coming out of its chest.

If Megatron had been a human being, it would have looked like a grotesque tumour had started to grow on its chest, right above where his Spark would have been located and directly on the spot where the Key's beam had reflected off the Matrix and unto Megatron.

The NWC wanted to vomit their guts out at the tumour and even the Autobots looked ill. Slowly, the tumour began to shape itself into the body of a woman. The process was painfully slow and the moment a woman's head took shape, her agonizing screams filled the cavern along with her painful expression, almost as though she was being torn from the pits of hell itself. All were horrified and could only guess what torment Kasumi had suffered whilst cursed as the body of Megatron. Eventually, the tumour fully formed into the nude body of Kasumi and then detached itself from Megatron's chest. The Autobots and NWC cried as Kasumi fell more than thirty feet off the ground but Megatron's left hand came up and the eldest Tendo sister fell on his open palm. The girl's skin was actually smoking but she shivered uncontrollably as though suffering from extreme cold. She had curled herself into a foetal position and breathed in huge gulps of air.

Bumblebee let out a long mournful cry to Kasumi but the girl didn't react to the sound.

_**"The Matrix, Optimus Prime. Now," **_Megatron said as he closed his left fist around Kasumi and held out his right to take the Matrix.

Slowly and with great reluctance, Optimus walked to Megatron and placed the Matrix on Megatron's outstretched right hand. Megatron gave a great sigh of happiness as he held the Matrix high in the air.

_**"At long last, the power is mine!" **_Megatron laughed.

_**"You have what you want. Now return Kasumi to us," **_Prime said, his hands still outstretched towards Megatron.

His spark froze as he saw Megatron grin maliciously. _**"Didn't I mention to you? I am eternally grateful to Kasumi and will keep her safe and sound for the rest of her life. Close to me of course."**_

_**"No Megatron, don't do this…" **_Optimus started to speak.

Megatron gave huge guffaw. _**"Don't do this? You truly think you can sway my mind just be asking me to not do it? You always were a fool Prime, and now you will just have to pay for the price of your stupidity."**_

_**"Give us Kasumi back!" **_Optimus rushed forward to grab Megatron's left arm but he merely backed away and shook a finger from his left hand, as though admonishing a naughty child.

_**"Ah ah ah brother, you want my toy, you gotta play nice. Unfortunately you didn't, so this is my punishment, for this and RUINING MY QUEST FOR CYBERTRON'S GLORY FOR SO LONG!" **_Megatron suddenly shouted, his words filled with malice and venom, and all watched in horror as Megatron's aimed the Key To Vector Sigma cannon at Optimus Prime's open chest and shot a massive purple blast of energy into it. Prime cried as a huge chunk of his open chest was blown apart, leaving his bare blue Spark exposed to the outside. He took a step back but did not fall.

"Nooooooo! Optimus!" cried Kasumi who had managed to recover from the brief period of extreme suffering, her head looking out between Megatron's claws which had enclosed her like a cage, her hand reaching out as though to protect Optimus Prime.

_**"Oh yes Kasumi…. what is the Japanese term for endearment? Kasumi-chan?" **_Megatron said maliciously as he shot a second blast at Optimus' bare spark.

_**"NOOOO!" **_Both Prowl and Kasumi shouted. _**"AUTOBOTS PROTECT!" **_Prowl shouted but he didn't need to as the other three Autobots, even Bumblebee, had taken out their weapons and aimed them at Megatron. The Nerima Wrecking Crew also prepared to attack, Ryoga and Ranma concentrating to throw a massive blast of chi energy at Megatron.

They never got a chance. A massive barrage attacked the Autobots from behind as Brawl, Swindle, Barricade and Blast Off appeared from behind and opened fire. Swindle had no arms but had two cannons that poked out of what would be his nipples that fired armour-piercing sabot rounds. Brawl was still fully functional and let loose a barrage of missiles from two shoulder mounted rocket launchers and his right arm gatling cannon. Barricade's eyes shot beams of purple energy at Prowl even as he was held by Brawl's left hand due to being limbless at the moment. Blast Off's head looked like it had been hastily assembled back and held in place with several steel cables and he shot from a laser rifle he wielded with both hands.

The NWC were not spared either but miraculously none of them were hit directly by the Decepticon's fire. All of them were thrown off their feet when missiles exploded near them and fell into the murky cold pool, turning Mousse, Shampoo and Ryoga into their cursed form instantly. Ranma however, fell on his head and lay still after that. Akane and Ukyo were thrown near Ironhide and the huge Autobot, despite groaning and suffering from massive wounds, covered them with his body.

Prime turned his head behind and looked in horror at his troops being defeated. It was the last mistake he made that day.

_**"Fall, FALL!" **_Megatron shouted as another two blasts shot out of the Key cannon and hit Optimus dead centre. At the last shot, Optimus at last tumbled backwards and fell into the dark waters. His last action before he was submerged in the water was a hand stretched out towards Kasumi.

The rest of the Autobots fell to the ground, tremendously weakened and damaged yet the killing blow had yet to fall on any of them, even Bumblebee who was already grievously wounded with nearly no armour protecting the spark in his chest. Jazz was lying on his back and coughing uncontrollably. He tried to reach for his sword. A huge foot stepped down on his right hand and Jazz found himself looking at Brawl.

_**"It looks like you've run out of luck," Brawl**_ smirked as he dropped Barricade despite his protests and transformed his left hand into a huge spiked ball again. He lifted the mace high. _**"Say goodnight, Auto-brat."**_

Kasumi had never been so deep in despair before, not even when she was about to be raped by Happosai. Not only had she been put through the deepest part of hell before being painfully extracted, she was now witnessing the destruction of all her friends and family. "Please, Megatron, please, I beg you! Don't kill them! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Kasumi cried again and again through her cage.

Megatron didn't appear to notice her but just as Brawl was about to bring down his mace on Jazz and after his second shot at Optimus Prime, which finally felled the Autobot leader, he shouted. _**"Enough. Victory is ours. This planet is now ripe for the taking."**_

All of the Decepticons looked at Megatron in disbelief. _**"My Lord Megatron, let us at least wipe out this pathetic tribe of humans and the Autobot scum."**_

_**"No, that would be too easy. Besides, I would give our misguided brethren one last chance to see things my way. They will bear witness to the rise of the new Decepticon Empire and then they will know, that I was right," **_Megatron growled. He then lowered himself into the water where Prime had fallen. Reaching a hand into the water, he gripped the body of Prime and lifted it one handed into the air. Kasumi looked in horror at the Autobot leader. His chest was completely blown apart and she could even see a hole to the other side. For a moment, she thought she saw a spark in its chest as well as Optimus' blue eyes flickering before both died, along with whatever hopes she had.

_**"I am Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons. Hear me now Autobots, your leader is dead. Your Prime is dead. Your code is dead. There is no more need to fight for your misguided leader's twisted code. Our race has dwindled because of his stubbornness and I would no sooner willingly kill anymore of our kind. This offer I make to you now. Reject your service to the old and decrepit Autobot leadership and submit yourselves to the Decepticon Empire. No punishment will be mete out, you will be accepted with no consideration of your past as an Autobot. You will be entitled of the spoils of the planets we conquer and the insects we enslave. All this will be yours, if you will but kneel before me."**_

The Autobots were silent and oddly grim as they heard Megatron's little speech. They looked at each other, looked at their fallen leader in Megatron's hands, looked at all the Decepticon guns and weapons currently aimed at them. Then they look at each other. A brief and silent exchange occurred between them. Then Prowl spoke:

_**"No we will not. As long as each of us still draws breath, we will oppose your maniacal plans to the end," **_Prowl said even as he coughed dark liquids out of his mouth.

Swindle's eyes narrowed. _**"That can be arrange you pathetic excuse of a Cybertronian," **_he snarled, aiming his nipple cannons at Prowl's head. But all were shocked as Megatron spoke.

_**"So be it. However, I will give you a week's consideration as you witness the birth of the Decepticon Empire on this mud ball of a planet, a chance to change your mind. For the sake of our dwindling race, I hope that you will accept my offer then. Otherwise, I'll eat your sparks while it is still connected to your chests," **_Megatron growled. _**"Here, take back my little brother here," **_he shouted as he tossed Optimus' still body at the Autobots.

Despite their massive injuries, Ironhide and Prowl still managed to stagger to their feet and catch their fallen leader. Respectfully they laid him on the ground and desperately began trying to repair him.

_**"My Lord Megatron, I respectfully request that we obliterate them now…." **_Starscream started to say before Megatron dealt a vicious backhand at Starscream.

_**"You have failed me for the last time Starscream. From now on Soundwave, you are my second in command and right hand man. If not for him, our mighty race of Decepticons may well have become extinct and the weak Autobots would be left to represent our once proud Empire. For this, I thank you," **_he said, giving a nod to Soundwave. Soundwave merely transformed and knelt before Megatron.

_**"I live to serve you, Lord Megatron," **_he mouthed mechanically. All the Decepticons were giving him sour looks; none more so than Starscream but in the end, all knelt before Megatron.

_**"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" **_they shouted into the air.

Megatron smiled and looked at the deathly pale figure of Kasumi in his hand. _**"Be honoured human, for being the first subject of Decepticon rule. You will bear witness for your race the power and might of the Decepticons. Do not worry, I will not hurt my pets if they are submit to my will."**_

Kasumi sobbed as she looked at the fallen Autobots. Bumblebee was nearly motionless yet his eyes never left hers. His severed hand was still reaching out to her and the whale song still cried to her. She tearfully reached out her hand to him. Then everyone in the cavern was shocked to hear a song from Bumblebee.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry_

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here dont you cry

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

_Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just dont trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all_

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

Dont listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
Theyll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
Theyll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

Youll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart always

Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

Silence reigned in the cavern as the beautiful song of a singer whose name escaped Kasumi finished. Bumblebee then shifted his hand and put it to the middle of the chest. To the Decepticons astonishment, the other Autobots did the same gesture, reaching out their hands to Kasumi then placing them over the middle of their chests. Even Hound and Ratchet, as they limped back towards the city and had been listening to what was happening in the cavern did the same. If that wasn't enough, a duck, a pig, a cat, a pig tailed redhead and two females lifted their hands, paws and wings towards her.

Then the voice of one she thought she would never hear again was heard. _**"For your love….. day shall come again," **_whispered Optimus Prime, his arm also reaching out to Kasumi even as the tiny blue light in his chest and his eyes rapidly faded.

He managed to put his hand over his Spark before the light faded in his eyes and chest. Kasumi thought she saw a light appear over the Autobot leader's chest and then all of a sudden, the red and blue body of Optimus Prime lost its colour and became black and grey. Kasumi tears continued to flow but she no longer cried. Somehow, everyone had put their faith and hope into her, a simple woman who only two weeks ago, was languishing in Nerima Ward, Japan, doomed to serve an ungrateful family with no prospect of love of her own. Yet here she stood now, overwhelmed by everyone's love.

Despite the fact that she was naked, her heart felt as though it was clad in the strongest of Autobot armours. Silently, she nodded at her friends then prayed like never before to God to help her through. She also prayed for Optimus' passing.

"Thank you Optimus, for everything. May your spirit rest in peace," she whispered.

Megatron finally made a sound as though he had just tasted something bad. _**"Bleaaagh, such mushy, pathetic, homosexual and heroic nonsense," **_he mouthed in disdain then he spitefully shot a blast at Bumblebee's other leg. The yellow Autobot wince in pain but did not make a sound.

"_**An interesting pet you will make Kasumi. I will take great delight in moulding your mind to serve the Decepticons," **_he said maliciously but was slightly perturbed when Kasumi merely glanced at him with ……….. pity.

"I pray that in our conversations, you will come to see the errors of your ways," she said quietly.

For the first time in thousands of years, the tyrant's spirit was slightly shaken. Kasumi's voice seemed to be wrought of adamantium and her eyes pierced his like a fusion cannon. Not even the Amazon Elders who had binded him in the past seemed to match the girl's courage. For the first time, he looked into the eyes of one who had no fear of him. It reviled him yet fascinated him. He brought Kasumi nearer to his face.

"_**Ignorance will be your undoing. For now, sleep," **_he said and he blew up a foul breath that fogged Kasumi's senses and sent her into an uneasy sleep.

"_**What is your command, Megatron?" **_Soundwave said.

"_**Gather our fallen comrades. Make sure the insects do not hinder our way. Let them know that the fate of Tendo Kasumi is in my hands. Then meet at the coordinates that I will transmit to you. Starscream, accompany me," **_Megatron said. Starscream bitterly flew next to Megatron then they both transformed. Megatron's transformed state was truly an alien jet as described by Cologne. It half looked like a predatory bird with outstretched claws in front and like his humanoid form, there was not a smooth surface to be found anywhere, only the jagged edges that only accentuated the predator-likeness of the jet. This was in contrast with the sleek, stealth optimised form of the F22 Raptor. Both then flew out of the cavern and towards the surface.

Cologne, her Amazon warriors, Hound and Ratchet all watched in horror at the castle entrance as the thing from their nightmares flew out of the castle along with the F 22 Raptor, laughing and crying out at the same time:

_**"DECEPTICONS FOREVER!"**_

To be continued……….

**Author's notes**

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

(this is the sound of the author running away)

Sigh, well here it is. The death of Optimus Prime. Sadly that always happens in nearly every Transformer continuity, even Beast Wars.

Ah well, can't run away forever. Besides, I have to give credit to one of the greatest songs from one of the greatest movies in the world.

"_**You'll be in my heart" **_by Phil Collins, from the soundtrack of Disney's Tarzan.

If anybody has a problem with inserting the song in that atmosphere, I stand my ground and will face you with bare hands and teeth even if you number a thousand. Love is the greatest power on Earth, _For God so loved the world that He gave his one and only son so that whosoever believes in him shall not perish but be granted eternal life._ That is what's Christianity is about. The love of God and his command that we love one another no matter whom. Lord forgives those who misuse the name of Jesus for malicious intent, because only Jesus will forgive them.

This is a little late, but to my American readers who suffered one way or another six years ago on 11 September 2001, Lord I pray that you will keep the people of America close to your heart, that you will continue to bestow your favour and your grace upon them. They have built a mighty nation in your name Lord, and I believe that many in the land still revere you above all the petty hatreds and worldly temptations of the world. Lord I pray for whatever sins of that country be washed away Lord, I believe that America is still a great nation Lord, a nation that still has the potential to shape and change the world to one fitting of your Kingdom. Lord I pray for the downtrodden, the forgotten, that the wounds and sorrows of those who lost loved ones in that terrible tragedy to be healed for I know that there is nothing you cannot do O Lord. Lord I pray that your hand continues to move us O Lord, to be the Salt and Light of the world O Lord, for you do not come for to save those who are saved, but to those who were not saved. Lord I pray your mighty hand to still the winds of hate and anger and the lying words of the Devil that seeks to cripple your people. Lord I pray by your grace for the people of war torn countries, Iraq, Iran, Lebannon, Afghanistan, the myriad countries of Africa, and for the American soldiers serving in all frontlines, that your grace and salvation come among them. Protect them O Lord, the innocent, the children, the father and mothers, the grandfathers, the grand mothers,….. Lord just….. just continue to bless the land of America.

I don't know why I'm suddenly convicted to say all of this. If you are not a Christian and are somehow offended by this, forgive me but I suddenly felt myself grieving for the American soldiers fighting in foreign lands so far away from home for a cause that may or may not be true and just. Then I remembered the downtrodden people of the lands I just mentioned… truly the only thing I can do now is pray.

I'm not going to proof read my prayer since it came from my heart and the Lord's conviction. If there are any grammar mistakes, forgive me.

Anyway, take care and God bless all of you.


	19. Chapter 19: Mincing Words

**More than meets the eye (18/9/2007)**

Chapter 19: Mincing words 

Kasumi stood in an open space. A grey mist clouded her vision and she could not see anything with her eyes. Even when she waved her hands in front of her, she could barely make out the outline of her fingers. Tentatively she took a step forward and her foot tapped lightly on what seemed to be a tiled floor. She took note of herself. She was wearing her usual clothes; even her apron was covering the front of her yellow sweater and blue knee length skirt. Stockings covered most of her legs below the knees and she wore sensible shoes.

_For some reason, she never thought of how weird her situation was. She just walked through the mist, slowly and carefully in case her feet tripped on something. Her only thought was her family and friends._

_"Ranma-kun, Akane-chan, O-tousan, Ojisan, Nabiki-chan, Shampoo-san, Ukyo-san, Cologne-san, Mousse-san, Kuno-san……"_

_Suddenly she saw a flash of something yellow in the mist. Something jolted her memory and she started running towards where she thought she saw the yellow flash. "Bumblebee….."_

_Something red and blue dashed behind her, she only manage to glimpse a little of it before it too vanished into the mist. Her hands were shaking now as she slowly realised there was something wrong about this picture._

_"Optimus Prime?" she cautiously said._

_The mist suddenly cleared and she could see both of them clearly. She cried and ran to them, not noticing the fact that they were actually human size. Both of them smiled and reached out their hands to Kasumi._

_The moment she touched both of their hands, both of them exploded in a huge inferno. Kasumi screamed even as the fiery explosion enveloped her, burning her clothes and then her flesh…._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi woke up screaming. She was in a cage that almost seems to be a human size iron birdcage in a small cave, which was just large enough to accommodate a Decepticon, though not of Megatron's size. The entrance of the cave was blocked by what she thought was a Decepticon whose back was lying against the cave entrance. There was no wind but the air was icy cold and she realised that she was still naked and had no way to warm herself. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. She rubbed her eyes and found that her cheeks were soaked with tears. Slowly she remembered the previous night's events and she hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyes were dry. She felt like she had no tears left.

"Optimus…. Bumblebee…" she whispered.

_**"I see you are awake. My, what a tasty morsel you would make now," **_an evil voice spoke right in her right ear.

Kasumi turned her face and found herself looking straight at Ravage's maw. The Decepticon appeared to be fully restored and was now in bipedal form. He had actually sneaked up behind her at the edge of the cage and put his head behind hers before speaking, no doubt hoping to shock her.

He was sorely disappointed when Kasumi said coolly. "Good morning Ravage. You're looking well for someone who dismembered a few hours ago. I take it Megatron has been busy using the Key To Vector Sigma?"

Ravage narrowed his eyes but smiled evilly. He placed his right paw next to Kasumi's face and from his index finger, a long claw came out. He slid the claw across her face, taking satisfaction when she shivered at his cold touch. _**"Be warned Kasumi, there are many ways of maximising the infliction of pain on your body without permanently damaging you. By Megatron's grace, he has withheld such treatment. I beg of you Kasumi, displeasure him so that I may be given the pleasure of applying my trade. I learnt much fascinating torture specifically for human women. My word, your race truly is creative, and it comes from your Spanish Inquisition Church no less."**_

Kasumi's blood ran cold at the mention of the Inquisition, a brutal period of Europe marked by witch hunts and misconduct by the church, often against women. Her stomach became ill as she somehow recalled some of the more disturbing images in Nabiki's hentai magazines.

_'No, they may take my body but not my mind,' _she silently steeled herself.

"That day has yet to come Ravage. Now am I to go before your leader clad only in my skin," she said quietly.

Ravage held his claw right under Kasumi's chin, as though he would slit her throat. Then he retracted the claw and his left hand came out from his back revealing a few pieces of some sort of fur skin. He threw a large piece that appeared to be the skin of a panda bear and a few smaller pieces that looked like tiger skin. To her surprise, he also put a box into the cage and opened it, revealing sewing materials; scissors, needles, thread and the like.

_**"Prepare yourself in ten minutes. Slaves do not need clothes but my Lord prefers healthy slaves nonetheless. Oh well, I needed a snack anyway. Here, I even saved you a morsel," **_he then threw a slab of meat next to Kasumi. She winced at the still wet pound of flesh, which splattered some blood on her when it hit the ground. She frowned at Ravage who merely picked his teeth with his claw. _**"Japanese eat lots of food raw don't they? Shouldn't be so indigestible to you," **_with that he walked off, laughing.

Kasumi sighed and wished she wasn't always doomed to be a damsel in distress. Granted she always wanted to be rescued by a handsome knight, but most of the time, storybooks described dragons or monsters hiding princesses in reasonably comfortable towers and castles, and normally did not delight in seeing their captives naked either. Now her knights were weakened and the dragons seem to be growing bigger in size, quantity and perverseness. As far as her life was concerned, her story had taken a new precedent in fairy tales.

_'Oh well, time to do what I do best. Idle mind is the devil's workshop,' _she thoughts as she picked up the panda and tiger skin and began to tailor some clothes. Briefly, she prayed for forgiveness for using the pelts but promised that they would be put to good use.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi woke up at the sound of the Decepticon blocking the entrance moving and letting in the morning light shine into the cave, bathing her in golden light. She had managed to sew the tiger skin into a sort of one-piece suit to cover her body all the way to a few centimetres above her knees. The dress held on to her via a single strap, which slung over her right shoulder while a belt was cut to tie the fabric to her waist. The panda skin she cut into a cloak for herself. The slab of meat she had thrown out of the cage.

_**"Well well well, what do we have here? Jane of the Jungle?" **_the Decepticon let out an evil laugh but Kasumi was no longer surprised at the Decepticon reactions. As far as she was concerned, she was prepared they were all merely large, metal clad Happosais.

"Good morning Mr. Decepticon. May I see Megatron?" she asked politely while kneeling.

She was thrown off her knees when the Decepticon violently picked up the cage and shook it. The poor girl was slightly bruised but managed to flatten herself on the cage's floor. She looked questioningly at him.

_**"That's Lord Megatron to you slave. And while you are at it, I am Master Barricade. You would do well to remember that," **_he growled as he put his face close to Kasumi's at the edge of the cage, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

Kasumi glared at Barricade. "Just bring me to see Megatron before I tell him you've been a very naughty boy, playing with his …… possession."

Barricade's eyes narrowed. _**"Big words for a slave. You and I will have a little chat when Megatron tires of you and then I'll……"**_

"Beat me, torture me, rape me yadi yadi yada. Take a number after Ravage will you?" Kasumi was beginning to feel bored with all the threats and in a perverse way, wish they would do it and be done with it rather than keep making empty threats.

_**"Why you little……." **_Barricade snarled as his left hand transformed into a spiked wheel.

_**"Barricade, bring Kasumi to Megatron now,"**_ the metallic voice of Soundwave said outside the cave.

Barricade brought the spiked wheel towards the cage but in the end, transformed it back into a hand. _**"One of these days, I'm gonna stick that uncharismatic bot's head up your ass Kasumi," **_he said as he carried the cage out of the cave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cold wind told that Kasumi was high in the mountains. She pulled the panda cloak around her but nothing could be done about her face as well as her bare feet, which she thought would freeze against the cold hard metal of the cage. Surprisingly, rather than being in a snowy mountain, the pine trees told her she was merely at least three thousand metres above the ground in a wooded area.

The Decepticons appeared to be readying themselves for battle. Two Decepticons even appeared to be in a mockfight. She didn't know who the Decepticons were but by their appearance, one that fought with a spiked ball as his left hand could probably transform into a tank while the other who wielded a double edged axe was probably a space shuttle.

Soundwave and Barricade walked for a while through the forest until they came to a small cliff. The menacing figure of Megatron stood on the cliff, hands behind his back and looked towards the risen sun. Then Kasumi managed to glance over the cliff and her heart became fearful.

Over the distance, she saw a massive sprawling military base. It was huge and vast, with what seemed to her to be hundreds of jet fighters and tanks. If she knew anything about the People's Republic of China, she would have known that the PRC possessed the largest military in the world, numerically dwarfing every other country, even Russia. However their military technology was still considered behind most of the Western Powers but even then, the PRC was a force to be reckoned with and in recent years, they had already began to modernise their forces, downsizing the sheer size of their military machine in favour of quality and high technology.

_**"Release her Barricade. Soundwave, I leave you to prepare for the attack. We attack in one hour," **_Megatron said, his menacing growl not heard as he adopted a softer, even civil tone like that of Optimus Prime.

At the thought of the Autobot leader, Kasumi clenched her fist around the cloth above her heart. _'Prime,' _she thought.

Barricade had a look on his face that said that he wanted to drop her but he reluctantly gently put the cage on the ground. Despite looking primitive, the cage's bars suddenly retracted into the base, leaving only the metal base and Kasumi free to walk out.

_**"Leave us."**_

Barricade and Soundwave bowed and left the cliff. Megatron then turned and faced Kasumi with those fearsome eyes of his. Kasumi looked right back though not without a hint of fear but only for what was going to happen now. The Decepticon leader than used his right hand to pick up Kasumi but despite his viciously long fingers and claws, he was delicate in his touch and lifted Kasumi to his eye level.

_**"Do you prefer to sit on my shoulder or would you prefer to sit on that tree branch over there? I would speak to you without having to bow to you nor for you to crane your neck and get whiplash. After all, I have a debt to make sure your healthy," **_Megatron said in what Kasumi felt to be a mocking courteous tone.

Kasumi was briefly angered that Megatron would have her sit on his shoulder. As far as she was concerned, that was an honour she would only give to the Autobots. _**"No Megatron, I would prefer the tree branch."**_

Megatron nodded and complied, setting Kasumi high above the ground on an extraordinarily tall pine tree. Even if Kasumi wanted to, she doubt she could climb down the tree by herself, nor could she fall to the ground like Ranma.

_**"You had a pleasant sleep I trust?" **_

"As well as one can have after seeing her best friend killed last night," Kasumi said.

_**"Sarcasm does not become you Kasumi. It would not do to sully your pretty face with malice. Oh don't be surprise, despite being weak carbon based lifeforms, your female body resembled a female Cybertronian enough that I can consider attractive. Actually, that problem can be fixed easily enough," **_Megatron remarked as he eyed Kasumi.

"You might want to rethink that, seeing that if you make me into one of your kind using the Key To Vector Sigma, I would have a chance of defeating you and getting back the Key and Matrix," she replied.

_**"Impressive. Even now you are defiant, in the face of your master. Dear Kasumi, I assume my Decepticons have already expressed their wish to peel your mind layer by layer and saturate every layer of it with pain? Without harming your body? Believe me, Ravage can do things that even make ME, wince."**_

"Oh, I thought someone like you wouldn't balk at torturing a simple human female," Kasumi said defiantly.

_**"I'm sure Optimus Prime has painted me to be some monster whose only interest is to see the entire galaxy bow at my feet. True, that is my ultimate goal but I believe it is the only way for my race to survive in this harsh galaxy, by uniting all races under my hand and forging an Empire more greater than any other alien race. And I do not cause pain more than necessary."**_

Kasumi frowned. "I thought your race was already the most powerful."

Megatron snorted. _**"Kasumi-chan, why do you think 'I' was created in the first place?"**_

Briefly, Kasumi recalled her conversation with Prime regarding his relationship with Megatron. "There was another race threatening the Cybertronians?" she asked.

_**"The Quintessons were only the first in a wave of alien species, some even beyond our known galaxy, that which you humans call the Milky Way. Oh yes, horrible beings lurk in the cosmos Kasumi, ready to devour your world in a single gulp. There also has long been a prophecy that the Matrix is not just a vessel that creates all Cybertronian life, but it is also a weapon to destroy the greatest threat to our race. What that threat is, nobody knows and believe it or not, haunts my nightmares still. No, contrary to what Optimus may have told you, we were not invincible. We barely had the strength to defend our own borders."**_

Megatron's face twisted in disgust. _**"Yet that brother of mine still had the gall to order me to protect other races, even at the expense of MY warriors. Races that were useless and beneath us, planets that had no value at all, yet the old fools of the Autobot Council including my brother still made us defend them as though they were our own territory."**_

"Optimus Prime doesn't seem like somebody who watches from behind the scenes and sends soldiers to die," Kasumi said.

_**"Oh he did fight some battles, that was one of his barely redeeming features. Optimus Prime is a worthy warrior of his own right but his sickening code cost me many warriors and still he defended the weak and the useless. I tell you now Kasumi, if I hadn't done something, our race would be extinct already, conquered by some alien race beyond your comprehension. I had to take action to change our society into a warrior race of Decepticons to fend off the invaders."**_

"Yet because of you, your race IS nearly extinct. You went too far Megatron even to reform your society. I know Prime, he would have listened to you, maybe even yielded a little to your demands. The fact that he didn't, meant your methods were too extreme. You may hide under the facade of nobility and reasons for preserving your own race but in the end, you reduced your once proud and mighty race to a bare fifty in number," Kasumi said, her eyes flashing in anger. "At least Prime is humble enough to admit that he himself is partially to be blamed for this. Are you blind enough to not see your arrogance is the cause of your race's near extinction?" Kasumi said with a flash of anger. The conversation with Megatron was going exactly as she surmised; that Megatron would justify the means through the ends to preserve his own race.

His eyes flashed brightly and he grinded his teeth as he heard Kasumi's retort. _**"So says a housewife who hasn't faced hordes of Tyranids that can literally eat up a planet's entire resources in three days. I am kind enough to grant you facts without the sugar coating of Prime's stupid code of honour. Do not abuse my goodwill. You may be my slave but I still owe you a debt. That debt however only extends to your physical well being and long life."**_

Kasumi was disgusted. "Then rape me and torture me already. Are all Decepticon threats nothing but hot air? You think that after killing off one of my best friends, one of my ONLY friends, that you can scare me? You think that even now, when you are about to invade humanity that you can reduce me to a submissive slave to wait you hand and foot? I'll tell you this Megatron, evil never prospers. You made a grave mistake when you let the Autobots live last night. I know them, they will never let you conquer this world without a fight."

The girl gasped and cried as Megatron's right hand suddenly shot up and held Kasumi in an iron grip. _**"The Autobots are no longer a threat. By the end of this week, they will either be grovelling at my feet, or being used as the spare parts for my new army. I hear that you have a particular relationship with that detestable warrior Bumblebee? I'm now thinking of using his Spark as my personal squeeze toy. His parts will be used to construct your new cage and you can stare at his head all day as I crush his Spark from afar and make you watch him suffer for the rest of yours and his miserable life. No, he would be relieved that you are well even if he is tortured. I think a daily visit from Ravage and Barricade to play with you will at least, let both of you share the same predicament," **_Megatron snarled at Kasumi. This time his sharpened claws cut into Kasumi, slitting horrible gashes through the tiger and panda pelt into her skin but Kasumi refused to cry although tears of pain escaped her eyes. He then dropped her to the ground. Kasumi desperately tried to grab unto the tree branches but was only partially successful. The branches were too small and broke under her weight but helped cushion her somewhat before she hit the ground. Fortunately for her, the ground was soft but the result was a severely bruised and gashed Kasumi. Her entire body ached but she gritted her teeth, reminding herself that this was nothing compared to the pain of being part of Megatron previously.

She cried as Megatron used a claw to flick Kasumi hard as though she was a carom piece. The force propelled her forward and she hit a tree hard before she dropped to the forest floor face first. Megatron then pressed Kasumi to the ground with a talon on his right foot.

_**"Grovel worm before your superior. It appears that disciplining you is inevitable. I was hoping you would be a useful, interesting and submissive slave but your defiance infuriates me. Sigh, I guess I'll have to grant Ravage and Barricade their due rewards. Perhaps Swindle would like to play as well although the fool is not skilled enough and would leave a lot of markings. I give you one last chance Kasumi. Grovel, kiss my feet, swear submission and address me as Lord Megatron. Only then will I continue to let you be my pet, untouched and unharmed."**_

Rage engulfed Kasumi then and she raised her head and looked contemptuously at the Decepticon leader. "You sadistic pathetic excuse of a warrior! Even Ranma has more brains and honour than you! I thought that at least you would be a warrior leader that just happened to clash with Prime who was a peacetime leader but in the end, you are just evil. A megalomaniac concerned with only his own personal agenda while deluding himself with the notion that he is doing it for selfless reasons. I have seen the destruction you wrought Megatron. I've seen your laughter when you killed unarmed Autobots in your drunken bloodlust. You call Prime stupid for dragging the war till your race is nearly extinct. I call you stupid for starting the fight in the first place!" she then spat on Megatron's clawed feet then looked defiantly at Megatron, tears of rage flowing as she said this.

A moment of eerie silence followed. Slowly, Megatron smile evilly. _**"Perhaps it was too much of me to convince you to see things my way. I'm sorry Kasumi but I AM a good and fair leader who adequately rewards my followers. Ravage and Barricade have served me well and deserve a toy to play with. I am magnanimous enough to lend you to them. But unfortunately, duty calls. Today you will see the rise of the Decepticon army. And guess, what? You're going to get a first class seat to all the action."**_

Kasumi shouted, "The Autobots will stop you. They're still alive and will kick you tin ass back to the stars. And if they don't, Saotome Ranma will. I tell you now you will rue the day that you hurt a woman in front of him, he'll crush you into scrap metal before the Autobots can kick you to the stars."

_**"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's see them do all those things to me. Up close and personal," **_Megatron said grimly as he gripped Kasumi painfully again and lifted her off the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Decepticon attack, it took the Autobots some time to recover. Ratchet, Hound and the Amazon Elders were confronted by Brawl, Swindle, Barricade, Blast Off and Soundwave but the Decepticons let them go rather then destroy them. Soundwave reminded them off the wounded Autobots in the castle as well as numerous more Amazons in the same plight. After that, all of them transformed and boarded Blast Off's space shuttle mode. The shuttle still took time to go collect Blitzwing and Onslaught before vanishing beyond the Amazon valley. Between Ratchet, Hound and the Amazon Elders, they managed to put the remaining Autobots out of critical health. Optimus Prime, to Ratchet's grief, was pronounced dead after a brief prognosis.

All were silent as all the Autobots except Ratchet and Bumblebee carried Optimus out of the castle. Bumblebee was supported by Ratchet. No words were said, their grief was too great. The Amazon Elders and NWC also said nothing. Despite only knowing the Autobot leader for a short while, they all felt a sense of lost, as though a heroic spirit that came only once in a lifetime, had just been ripped away from their lives. As a token of respect, the Amazon Elders managed to produce a large white cloth, which the Autobots used to wrap Optimus Prime's grey and dead form. Wordlessly they carried Prime as the Amazon Elders led them to another part of the mountain. There they saw a cave blocked by a huge boulder more than thirty feet across. To their astonishment, when Cologne touched the boulder, it actually disappeared as though it was an illusion.

Inside the cave, was a chamber filled with tiny pots, each bearing the cremated remains of Amazon warriors in ages past. The cavernous hangar was huge, more than fifty feet across and was like a gigantic beehive. Even then, nearly all of the walls, which had little chambers to hold the ash containers, were filled. According to Hound's calculation, there were more than ten thousand ash containers in the walls. As they all entered the hall, each one of them, Autobot or Human felt they had entered another world altogether, one too holy for their stained and sinful lives. Most of them felt some resistance as they entered the cavern but the moment they thought of Prime's death, the feeling passed and they managed to enter the chamber.

"This is our hallowed Hall Of Heroes, the first of which was the Chinese Amazon Lo Ree Al," Cologne said, looking at the middle of the cavern, where there was a statue of an exquisitely beautiful Chinese Amazon in full battle dress. "Please, you may lay Optimus Prime to rest in front of Lo Ree Al's feet. The spirit of our Amazon ancestors will guard your leader. I swear to you that this chamber is unbreakable until the world ends. The fact that you've all managed to enter speaks well of your hearts. No evil being can enter here, not even Megatron."

The Autobots gently placed the shrouded Optimus Prime as Cologne advised then. For a moment, they all stood around Optimus Prime, giving a moment of silence as well as praying and reminiscing their happiest or greatest moments with the Autobot leader. Similarly, the Nerima Wrecking Crew prayed for the Autobot leader to rest in peace. No more tears were shed. The men and women did not think they had any left. After ten minutes of silence, they exited the cavern, which the boulder miraculously appeared out of thin air and blocked it, then returned to the castle to have a conference. It was only then they finally assessed themselves for battleworthiness.

All the Autobots were badly damaged though not enough to be life threatening. Hound had a huge hole in his chest, the missile Starscream had shot at him nearly penetrated to his spark but miraculously it didn't which was the only reason he was still alive now. Ironhide looked like a sponge with numerous holes all over his chest and back, in addition one of his ankles was broken and he walked with a limp now.

Prowl's chest was also badly damaged, most of the armour being torn off by Barricade. He and Jazz were also badly wounded by the sneak attack from behind. Ratchet had managed to attach his legs and was now working to repair Bumblebee's armour. Bumblebee was by far the most badly wounded as well as the most demure of the bunch. The yellow Autobot could only make mournful noises now but could communicate either via his radio or by transmitting his thoughts directly to the Autobots in their own language.

_**"!(#(!&)(#$!#$&!/ We have to do something to rescue Kasumi. We can't just let Megatron get away with this!" **_Bumblebee said to the Autobots.

Ranma's temper flared for the first time that day. "What kind of super aliens are you when you can let all of this happened? I can't believe Kasumi trusted you with her safety! You couldn't even keep her safe from the Amazons! I wish you never came to Earth," Ranma angrily said.

Jazz leapt to his feet. _**"So what now, you're angry enough to fight us? You wanna piece of me punk? Come on you wanna piece of me?" **_Ranma also leapt to his feet and the two would have started fighting if Cologne hadn't hopped in between them and hit them both hard on the head.

**"Oww, what was that for old ghoul?!" **Ranma and Jazz shouted while rubbing their heads.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. We're already in deep shit and you want to start fighting with each other? While I may not be surprised at you Ranma, I am disappointed that an intelligent alien like yourself would resort to childish behaviour, Jazz," Cologne said.

The two glowered at Cologne for a while. To his credit, Jazz straightened himself and bowed to Cologne and Ranma. _**"You are right, it is childish. I apologise for my outburst Ranma. But please do not think that we do not care about Kasumi."**_

Ranma was stunned. Being apologised to was something he very rarely experienced. "Uhmmm, OK. I'm just so frustrated that nothing seems to be going right in my life, or even the lives of people around me. Sometimes I think I jinx everybody with bad luck."

Akane sighed. "You may have brought my family a lot of bad luck but plenty of good as well. And like it or not, we are not responsible for what's happened to Kasumi so far, none of us including you Autobots. We were… just outsmarted that's all. Now's the time to bite back."

_**"Akane's right. I say we find the Decepticons and pound them before they make their next move. Now would be the best time, since they've given us a weeklong window of opportunity. If we attack now, they'll never expect it," **_Ironhide said.

_**"That is out of the question. We all need that week to heal. Bumblebee can't even stand let alone fight and neither can Hound. The best they can do now is transform. I won't allow my patients to fight when they can't," **_Ratchet angrily said.

_**"#!(&!()#&)(#$!/ No, I can fight Ratchet. Just make sure my legs can work," **_said Bumblebee.

_**"Enough, nobody is in a good condition to fight. Whatever we have to do, will have to wait for one week before any of you can even throw a punch," **_Ratchet said.

_**"By that time, this world will already become a Decepticon world. And who's to say what horrors Kasumi will endure? If you think she is going to submit and wait on Megatron like a loving slave, dream on. We all saw her eyes. She's no longer the same gentle person she once was, curse Megatron," **_Jazz growled.

_**"))!)#$)#!#$$ / Besides, you are not the leader Ratchet. Prowl was Prime's second in command and it falls to him to lead us now."**_

Prowl shook his head. _**"We're in no position to do anything now. We're damaged, outnumbered and are on our own. This is it Autobots. Megatron has won. He is right. It is futile for us to fight anymore. We've… lost," **_Prowl's voice grew progressively softer as he said that.

Everybody was stunned. The police car Autobot had been very quiet through their discussion. It seemed like the fire had died in his heart, leaving a broken husk of an Autobot. But Prowl wasn't finished yet.

_**"Yes we've lost again. We've been losing this war for millennia and frankly, I'm getting tired of losing. Bumblebee is right. We can't sit idly nor do we have the luxury of rest anymore. For the moment, the right choice for us is to fight."**_

_**"That's insane. Even if we do manage to catch the Decepticons offguard, we don't have the firepower to defeat all of them, especially Megatron. For that matter, we don't know where they are or their next plans," **_Ratchet protested.

Prowl shook his head. _**"Actually, their next plan is easy to figure out. Elder Cologne, where is the nearest military base?"**_

Cologne thought for a while. "That would be the Sichuan Region base. It supposedly boasts China's best tanks and aircraft. But why would they want to attack the base head on with only fifteen Decepticons?"

_**"You are forgetting the powers of the Key To Vector Sigma. Combined with the Matrix, Megatron can create an entire army of fully sentient and powerful Decepticons, all with our transformation technology and knowledge. China's technology may be behind the Western Powers but once transformed by the Key and Matrix, their technology will be upgraded as well as being bestowed transformation abilities." **_Prowl sighed. _**"Autobots, the time for anonymity is gone. This is no longer a secret war. It's time to warn the humans if they…. No, "WE" are to have any chance of defeating the Decepticons."**_

_**"Hound, its time for you utilise your diplomatic skills. Cologne, may I ask what is your political relationship with the main PRC government?"**_

Cologne was startled. "You're serious aren't you? Making yourselves known on this world? Do you have any idea what will happen if we humans suddenly realised there are aliens among us? It would cause mass panic and worldwide destabilisation. I'm willing to bet that even if we go to Beijing now, the first thing they'll do to Hound is capture and experiment on him before he can even say a word."

_**"We're backed into a wall here. We have no other choice. Better that they know we are here and be prepared for it rather than let humanity be sitting ducks for Megatron. Cologne, you haven't answered my question."**_

The Amazon Elder became thoughtful for a while. "Well, its not like we're at war, but we don't really have any formal relations with Beijing. Most of China's conflicts passed by us and we were never really affected by its political conflicts. Although I did have the honour of meeting Deng Xiao Peng once but that was long ago. As far as I know, Chinese Amazons have become obscured into legend again."

_**"Well like I said, the time of hiding, legend and shadow is over. To dispel the shadow, one must have light. Are you sure you don't have any high connections in the PRC government? I still find it hard to believe the PRC left you alone all these years without trying to assimilate you, considering PRC's history with Tibet, Taiwan and even Inner Mongolia," **_Prowl pressed on.

"OK fine, I do have the number of President Hu Jin Tao. I met him briefly before on a trip to Beijing just to make sure our political neutrality. Perhaps its time I used that number," Cologne finally admitted.

_**"You will have to do it on the road. Hound, here are your orders. You are hereby appointed as our ambassador. You will take the Amazon Elders to Beijing with all speed and ask for assistance from the PRC leadership. Your objective is to seek an alliance between the PRC and the Autobots to stop the Decepticons from taking over the world. Do what is necessary short of offering them the know-how of making a fusion bomb of Cybertronian calibre. I leave it to you and Cologne to handle the negotiations."**_

"The Chinese government is sure to ask for something in return for their help. Besides, how will you be able to prove the Decepticons existence? The attack on the Amazon city would be seen as fabricated, especially when we are not supposed to exist in China anyway. Oh rats, now I regret making our country a secret country almost unknown to the world," Cologne said.

Prowl smiled grimly. _**"The evidence will come through us. Ratchet, I want you to link all of our visual links to Hound. When the Decepticons attack Chinese military bases, we will be there and Hound will be able to provide live feed to the Chinese authorities. That by itself would be of great value to the PRC since the Decepticons are bound to jam all incoming and outgoing communications at the bases to keep the PRC blind. Except that Hound's telecommunications skills are superior to Soundwave and it won't interfere with us transmitting live to the PRC even as we fight."**_

Bumblebee lifted his head. _**"(!#)!$()#$&#)(&r )(&)&#)($&/ So we will fight. Now how are we going to get Kasumi or the Matrix from Megatron?"**_

The police car Autobot fell silent. _**"Bumblebee, I don't have any answer for that. The best thing we can do is to make sure we get back up when we fight Megatron. If we can get the support from the humans, only then can we counter attack and perhaps launch a rescue operation once we know where the Decepticons are holed up. Until then, we must hold this world's safety as our top priority."**_

_**"So we leave Kasumi to fate is that it? We just let some Earth deity do some miracle that will save our best and only friend? That's just lame Prowl. At the very least, let me go and scout for her first," **_Hound said.

Prowl snorted. _**"You're in no condition to scout let alone fight now Hound. Please, you are our last hope for human support. We have a strong possibility that Megatron will attack and convert the Sichuan military base into a Decepticon base. We must prevent that at all cost."**_

_**"I hate to say this, but for now, all we can do for Kasumi is pray. To whatever patron Earth deities and that Primus have mercy on her."**_

Everyone was silent as they thought of Kasumi. Eventually Ranma spoke up, "So what do the rest of us do?"

_**"Ranma, Akane and the rest will follow Cologne and Hound to Beijing. Citizens of Nerima, I entrust the safety of my comrade Hound to you. Our hopes lies in your negotiations now Hound."**_

Prowl then stood up. _**"In the meantime, I'm willing to bet that Megatron will attack the Chinese base as soon as he is ready, which means even now. Autobots, we're going to the Sichuan military base. That is where we will make our last stand. If Megatron succeeds there, all hope will be lost. There is where we will hold them. There is where we will fight. If necessary, there is where we will be reunited with the Matrix," **_Prowl growled as his claws came out of his knuckles. He raised them over his head.

"_**Autobots, we will uphold the Cybertronian codes of justice, truth, honour and loyalty to the death. But this must be done out of free will, otherwise we would be no better than Megatron. I may be Prime's second in command but I wish your approval. Are you with me?"**_

Ironhide pounded his chest, ignoring the sparks that came out of the seven holes. _**"Prowl, as long as you got the guts to slag Decepticons, I will follow you."**_

"_**You may be a stick in the mud but at least you are an Autobot stick in the mud. You got my sword Prowl," **_Jazz said as he stood up.

Ratchet silently nodded and stood up. _**"One way or another, this has to end. Though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death, we shall no know fear for we walk on the side of right."**_

Bumblebee wobbly stood on his newly repaired legs. _**"Autobots, I just want you to know it has been an honour serving with all of you. Never have I regretted fighting at your sides, even when I was in the depths of Megatron's torture pits. For our fallen friends, as well as our newfound friends…" **_Bumblebee gestured the NWC, _**"….. but most of all, for Kasumi and Prime, we shall fight to the end."**_

For the first time in his long existence, Prowl felt tears come to his eyes. Briefly he cursed his design, wondering why his race had been bestowed with tear ducts. Nevertheless, a brief glimmer of hope shone in Prowl's spark. _**"Thank you Autobots. For bearing with a stick in the mud such as myself for so long."**_

The Autobots nearly face vaulted. _'Did Prowl just make a joke?' _they all thought.

Prowl then turned to Hound. _**"Well Hound, we're off to war. It's likely that we go to our doom as well. Do not begrudge yourself of our fate Hound. If all goes badly, you will have to live on. My last orders are the same as now: protect the humans at all cost."**_

Hound was silent, burdened with the terrible responsibility of being the sole survivor of the Autobots if everything went bad. Cologne sighed and leaped on top of Hound's right shoulder. "Fear not Autobot Hound. I swear that you will have the support of the Chinese Amazons in all your endeavours. We will speak for you as you will speak for us. I swear we'll get support for you if I have to torture President Hu Jin Tao himself."

The green Autobot scout smiled. _**"Your support is reassuring Cologne. Alright then, its time we get on the road before the Decepticons attack the base." **_Wearily, he got to his feet, wincing at the pain in his chest. _**"Come on everyone. It's time to do something that nobody likes to do even if it is the right thing to do: diplomacy."**_

"In the meantime, I suggest you use this," Cologne then led the Autobots into the castle again. She went to another chamber where there was a huge sophisticated looking door. She went to a panel on side of the door and punched in a few combination numbers and the door opened sideways, revealing a long dark tunnel. As the door opened, lights along the tunnel appeared, illuminating the tunnel with a dim light and showing that it was extremely long and led to the depths of the Earth.

"This road was meant to be a secret tunnel to the outside world, should the Amazon village fall. It'll take you straight under the valley and out into the main road networks of Sichuan. Use it with all speed Autobots. I know my Chinese Amazon warriors have not lived up to their expectations but for what its worth, I will send all of my warriors after you," she sighed and then kowtowed to the Autobots. The other Amazons and even the NWC did the same. "God speed, noble Autobots. I pray against all hope, that we will see each other again," she said with her face to the ground.

_**"Cologne, whatever sins your human race caused to us has been paid ten times over by Kasumi's kindness. For what it is worth, thank you for your support and hospitality," **_Prowl also bowed to Cologne.

Bumblebee then limped over to Cologne. He then gently took the Amazon Elder with his hands and gave her a small hug.

_**")!#$!2#$()#()&()&#$ / Whatever happens, it was an honour to meet a noble human like you as well. For Kasumi's sake, I suggest that we don't die until we've tasted her exquisite Japanese cuisine," **_Bumblebee was making sounds in his alien language so Hound translated to Cologne. The old woman's heart was touched. A crazy idea started to form in her mind but she put it aside. No use telling them when they didn't know if they would live the next day.

"Thank you Bumblebee. If I may say so, you truly deserve Kasumi," she said, making the yellow Autobot blush a mocha silver.

Prowl turned to Hound. They then shook hands with each other.

_**"Until the day, till all are one," **_all of the Autobots said then. Prowl then turned towards the tunnel.

_**"Autobots, transform and roll out."**_

To be continued….

**Author's notes**

Sigh, no matter how I look at it, the chapter seems so dry after all the bombshells I've dropped. If you agree with me, then sorry guys, may be awhile before I think of something shocking to drop on you guys again. Actually I have a few more cards up my sleeve but after turning Kasumi into Megatron and killing off Prime, I think you've weathered the worst storm already.

I was rushing this chapter to be honest, so I apologise if I made more than a few errors. As always, reviews will be needed to amend my story but make sure you put your two cents about the story as well. Thanks.

Oh well, I still hope for long reviews anyway. Take care and God bless.


	20. Chapter 20: Faith, Hope and Love

**More than meets the eye 20/9/2007**

Author's notes

No, I will not change my story type to angst. By the way, I will be kinda glorifying the F 22 Raptor a little. I'm not an expert on military hardware either but it is a very advanced aircraft. Not too sure about its dogfighting abilities but its most impressive feature is its stealth technology, making it hard to hit. To those of my reviewers who are actual military soldiers, please have mercy on this lay person's knowledge.

Sorry guys, but there's almost no Ranma elements in this chapter. So for those who don't know about Transformers, I apologise but try to use the 2007 movie as your basic template for imagination then convert it to a Chinese environment. Just so you know, China's mainland military is modernising now and doesn't just rely on mass numbers.

Regarding Bumblebee's speech, _**#$#()& / translation **_means he is broadcasting his thoughts to Autobots or Decepticons.

**Chapter 20: Faith, Hope and Love **

The Chinese military general in command of the whole Sichuan military base could not believe his ears. "What did you say?"

The Chinese cadet manning the communications console gulped. "General, there is an American fighter that is requesting landing clearance. The pilot claims to be piloting the new F 22 Raptor jet fighter and wishes to defect to our country!" despite his predicament, the cadet found it hard pressed to conceal his excitement. No American soldier ever defected to China before, let alone bring their latest weapon of war with them! The F 22 was light years ahead of China's air force and would finally balance China's huge but outdated air force against the numerically inferior but superior American fighters. The stealth technology alone was worth killing for, and the F 22 was a fighter capable of both stealth and dog fighting.

General Khor Soh Liang was a sceptical person. He wasn't a PRC general for nothing and was actually an experienced soldier as opposed to a party appointed bureaucrat. "How do we know if it is the F 22 Raptor? Can we tell from afar?"

The cadet whose name escaped him looked at General Khor as though he was stupid. "General Sir, the F 22 Raptor cannot be detected by any radar in the world."

Mentally, General Khor made a note to assign the cadet to toilet duty later. "Send two fighters to intercept and confirm visual. Ask the American pilot to transmit his coordinates to our pilots and confirm visual with us."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, two J-11 Chinese aircraft were launched from the base. Guided by the instructions of the F 22 pilot, they eventually sighted the sleek jet fighter that was currently the pinnacle of American Air Force technology. One of the pilots whistled at the sleek and graceful design which made the two J-11s look like ducks next to a swan, with their ugly weapons and missiles on external hardpoints.

"Tiger one to base. Confirm visual. American aircraft sighted. It is an F 22 Raptor. Orders?" the lead J-11 pilot said in his radio.

General Khor was confused. It was a completely illogical scenario yet the evidence was before their eyes: America's best fighter had just offered itself to Chairman Mao. He would be damned if he didn't take the plane now.

"Escort the American fighter to base. Is he still refusing to divulge his name?"

The cadet shook his head. "He only calls himself …. Starscream."

The name somehow placed a cold shiver down the general's spine. "Clear a runway. Prepare a hostile welcoming reception. Don't take chances. I want an Infantry Fighting Vehicles on the reception. I don't like this defection one bit," he said as he lit a cigarette and started puffing on it.

As the two Chinese jets escorted the F 22 Raptor, unknown to them and the Chinese base, another jet fighter whose stealth design was just as good followed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the runway was cleared, a number of troops and vehicles were deployed to receive the F 22 Raptor. Nine jeeps with machine guns as well as three IFV WZ551 made ready to make contact with the defector. Somehow word had gotten out of the defection and the entire Chinese base with abuzz with the news of the defection of an American pilot with an F 22 Raptor.

General Khor made another mental note to demote the communications cadet and send him to the snow cold Manchuria. He sat at the command centre, observing the preparations made as well as the base's visual cameras that had finally sighted the advanced fighter.

The F 22 proceeded to descend from the sky. It approached the airway and then dove for it. It was then the general noted something was wrong.

"He is descending too fast and his speed is too fast as well. What is he doing?" General Soh wondered out aloud."

"American fighter, slow down, you are coming down too fast," the communications cadet frantically tried to communicate with the F 22 but got no reply. "General, there is no response. Perhaps he wants to show off F 22 Raptor landing?"

"If he does, he will pay for giving that performance and for disobeying orders. Get the reception committee ready. I want that pilot in my office as soon as he gets out of the cockpit," the general fumed.

"Yes sir…... In Guan Yu's name, look at that fighter!" the cadet gasped all of a sudden.

General Soh looked at the monitor of the fighter that was about to land on the runway while still at an incredible speed towards the reception committee. Something happened to the fighter then, one moment the fighter was there and the next, it looked like it had changed into… something. It was at that moment all of the monitor screens went blank and a massive explosion was heard or rather felt at the command centre.

"What in Chairman Mao's name is going on here!" General Soh shouted at all the non-functioning military equipment all of a sudden.

"I don't know sir! All communications are jammed, we can't contact anybody in our base!" the cadet replied.

The general felt the cold hand of fear as more explosions were heard and quickly went outside. The airfield was just at the edge of his vision and he could see explosions as the welcoming committee was attacked by… something. Just then an IFV came to the building. He quickly went to the IFV.

"Quickly, assemble an armoured division and…. and…… the general's mouth went dry as the IFV transformed before his very eyes into a towering metal monster. The monster grinned before lifting a foot and squashing the general under it before the general could even move. He then transformed his right hand into a gun, stuck it into the command building then proceeded to shoot a stream of liquid fire into it, killing everyone inside the command centre in a burning inferno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within half an hour of the F 22 Raptor's landing, more than 75 of the military personnel had been slaughtered. The base had been lost, most of the infantry barracks had been attacked by at the same time when an IFV and a Type 99 battle tank transformed and proceeded to butcher the Chinese soldiers before they could even put their pants on. Within seconds of the attack, rocket artillery pounded into the base's vital structures, communications, armoury, mess hall, research and development centre and even the civilian administrative offices for the various contractors that worked in the base maintaining the day to day running.

The Decepticon attack was surgical: they focused their attacks on the military personnel and not on the hardware. There were pitifully few soldiers that managed to get to their vehicles to counter attack. Those that made it to their tanks and armoured vehicles found themselves outmatched by the Decepticon's superior armour and weaponry. There was also the fact that the Decepticons had air support in the form of Blitzwing's Sukhoi fighter as well as Blast Off, who sported Cybertronian laser weaponry that razed most of the key structures with pin point accuracy. As the command structure was the first thing the Decepticons took out, it left the Chinese soldiers with no visible chain of command, and so there was little to no coordination among them and the soldiers rapidly fell into disarray and found themselves easy picking for the Decepticons.

The Chinese still had a chance for victory if they had made it to their fighter jets and engaged the Decepticons from the air as most of the Decepticons were land based whereas the F 22 Raptor and Sukhoi PAK FA only numbered two. As the attack began, there were many pilots around the vicinity of their aircrafts and were not killed due to Starscream avoiding to destroy the aircraft. They tried to launch from the five runways of their base. Just as the first five prepared to launch, a nightmarish alien aircraft soared towards them. The alien aircraft sported a strange looking cannon on its underside as well as a strange green glowing object in between the two claw like protrusions from its front.

The alien craft shot a broad beam of light with the underside cannon that washed over more than fifty of the aircraft preparing to launch. Before the Chinese pilots could comprehend what just happened, all fifty aircraft suddenly transformed into towering robots, killing all of the pilots inside as the internal structure of the craft changed and crushed their inhabitants in a nightmare of folding metal. All of them looked nearly identical to Starscream save for three delta shaped fighters, China's indigenous Chengdu J-10, whose robot designs resulted in a cone shaped head instead.

Megatron transformed and landed in front of the newly created robots, laughing happily at his handiwork. He listened to the sounds of the slaughter and was glad. He then gestured at two of the aircraft which formerly had been J 11 fighters or rather Chinese produced variants of the Sukhoi 27 as well as the three cone shaped head fighters. He then aimed the Key To Vector Sigma Cannon at them. At the middle of his chest, green laces of energy snaked out as though it was bursting out of its chest and then snaked its way to the Key cannon. He then shot a burst of what looked like an electrical spark at each of them. As each spark entered them, the Decepticon symbol appeared in their chests and their once lifeless eyes glowed blood red in colour.

_**"We live to serve you Lord Megatron," **_the five said as they knelt on one knee before Megatron.

Megatron smiled and walked past each of them starting from the three cone heads. _**"Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Skywarp, Thundercracker. Reprogram the drones behind you now, then join Starscream and Blitzwing in their pogrom of this base. The age of humanity has passed. The time of the Decepticons is NOW!" **_

The five newly created Decepticons nodded and then each proceeded to look into all the lifeless robots eyes, transmitting their programming instruction to them. Megatron then ecstatically walked towards the armoured division areas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the midst of the chaos, a large group of Chinese soldiers retreating from the base in a more or less orderly fashioned. It was mostly made up of the civilian contractors as well as a large number of conscripted soldiers. At least one small group was made up of Chinese Special Forces and it was these ten men that led the retreat. They had at least one outdated T-72 tank with them as well as two jeeps with RPGs attached at the back. Unfortunate, even the retreating soldiers were attacked by the Decepticons, who wanted no witnesses.

Behind the convoy, battle erupted as the Chinese soldiers opened fire on a Nissan GTR police car that raced towards them. Unfortunately, they all used small arms fire which did nothing to hurt the Decepticon. The Nissan sadistically ploughed into the soldiers and then Barricade transformed, in all of his hideous glory. Both of his hands had turned into spiked wheels, which whirled at an astonishing speed, and with this he proceeded to slaughter the humans with impunity.

The retreat became a disarrayed rout as the Chinese men and women scattered about, trying to avoid the menacing Barricade. But as they dispersed, they were hunted down by Ravage, Scorponok, Ratbat and Laserbeak. They used their animal aspects to strike terror into the hearts of the retreating soldiers and Ravage's mouth was red with blood as he bit of massive chunks of flesh of the legs of his victims. His immobilised victims were then finished off by the remaining three, either pulled into the ground by Scorponok, had their hearts pierced and blood sucked out by Ratbat, or killed with the laser fire from Laserbeak's hawklike eyes.

At last, out of perhaps three hundred who initially tried to escape the base, a paltry thirty remained, including ten special forces soldiers. Against all odds, the Special soldiers held their group together and used the tank to defend against the advances of Scorponok and Ravage. They were the only ones still armed with High Explosive Anti-Tank weaponry as well as Surface to Air missiles and managed to fend off Laserbeak and Ratbat with these. In the end, their time ran out as Barricade and the other smaller Decepticons ran out of soldiers to hunt and turned their attention towards the last group of soldiers.

Grimly, the soldiers looked at each other. Their leader, Lieutenant Chen Li spoke, "No use running. If we die, we die defending our country. We won't let these monsters kill us so easily," he said.

"YESSIR," the remaining Chinese soldiers shouted and then trained all that remained of their weapons at Barricade that was maniacally laughing as he charged at them. Then to their horror, from only two meters on their right, Scorponok burst out of the ground, flying towards them.

_Chu chu chu cha chi…. _Dimly, the Chinese soldiers heard this sound from behind them even as some of them turned their weapons on Scorponok knowing they would never shoot in time

Just as Scorponok's claw was about to grab and rip a terrified Chinese soldier, something huge dropped from the sky and landed its two feet on Scorponok, literally squashing the little Decepticon. Before Scorponok could burrow into the ground, Prowl picked up the Decepticon by its tail with his left hand into the air. As it dangled helplessly, three claws sprouted from Prowl's right hand and impaled into the body of Scorponok. He then dropped the suddenly lifeless Decepticon to the ground.

The Chinese soldier looked in awe at the eighteen feet robot that had just saved their lives. The robot looked like an exact copy of the attacking Decepticon except for its head design, which despite being grim and serious, was miles more nobler than Barricade's terror inspiring face. Even Barricade stopped his advance and shouted angrily, _**"YOU! EXCELLENT, I CAN NOW PAY YOU BACK FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU PULLED AT THE AMAZON CITY!"**_

Prowl smiled grimly and from his other hand, three claws sprouted. _**"Autobots protect. Stop the Decepticons at all cost. But leave Barricade to me," **_he said grimly. He then looked at the astonished Chinese soldiers and spoke to them in Mandarin, _**"We are your friends. We will help you," **_he gestured behind him. The Chinese soldiers saw two sports cars, a pickup truck and an ambulance transform into towering robots then ran towards the Chinese base. Prowl and Barricade then charged at each other.

"_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" **_both Prowl and Barricade shouted as they clashed in a clandestine meeting of Autobot versus Decepticon. Adamantium claws met spinning spiked wheels and both started a vicious brawl that was thankfully located outside the base.

"_**Hah, you think you can defeat us here and now? I thought you were the smart one among the Auto-punks. You wouldn't be worth being my clone if you didn't have enough sense. Now I see you really do not have enough sense," **_Barricade said as he attempted to bring his spiked wheels to Prowl's damaged chest again.

Prowl was silent as he batted away Barricade's spiked wheel and kicked Barricade in the waist away from him. His shoulder cannons appeared and streams of Plasma bolts were shot at Barricade. The Decepticon used his spiked wheel to deflect the plasma bolts then responded with laser eye shots at Prowl who deftly dived to the ground. He cart wheeled forward to Barricade and then slashed Barricade's body. The claws produced a terrible scratch but otherwise did not penetrate the armour of the newly repaired Barricade. He grinned evilly and kicked Prowl's leg away then body checked Prowl's body as he was getting up.

"_**You do know that even if you kill me now, my Lord Megatron is now the God of all Decepticons. Even if you destroy all of us, the god of gods, lord of lords will restore his favoured servants. Your resistance is utterly futile. Are you really so stupid to fight all of us, outnumbered and in that sort of condition?" **_Barricade taunted.

Both of Prowl's hands found Barricade's throat and squeezed with all his might. The Decepticon choked and furiously put his spiked wheels into Prowl's side. Prowl gritted his teeth and he lifted Barricade's head until it was level with his then viciously head butted him. The force was so great that Barricade's neck was slightly torn by the force while Prowl now sported a terrible gash in his forehead. If one looked closely, one could see the positronic brain circuitry in the Autobot's head. Barricade howled in pain and smashed both spiked wheels into Prowl's chest. As the spiked wheels ate away Prowl's armour, the Autobot's shoulder cannons aimed directly into Barricade's own chest.

"_**We do what is right, for everyone's sake not just our own. You should talk to Kasumi more instead of constantly thinking of inflicting pain for pleasure. Goodbye, brother," **_Prowl said just as the final layer of his armour was ripped away by Barricade, leaving his Spark completely open to the spiked wheels. In response, his cannons shot a straight beam into Barricade's chest.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" **_only Barricade screamed as the twin plasma bolts penetrated clean through his armour and destroyed his spark. At the same time, the two spiked wheels dug their way into Prow's Spark.

Prowl's last thought was, _'Kasumi, I wish you had cooked more Inari that day.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the base, the Autobots fought their way through a large number of now converted transforming machinery, ranging from machines as small as calculators that were nevertheless armed with small calibre guns, to massive Type 99 Main battle tanks that slightly resembled Brawl but with none of the intelligence and guile of the Decepticon warrior. Strangely, they had not met any of the larger Decepticons. Apart from the drones, only Soundwave's mini-con team of Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Ratbat, attacked them, which employed hit and run tactics at the larger Autobots. Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet seemed to be defending Bumblebee, who did not fight at all but dodged here and there despite his right arm having transformed into a solar powered cannon.

Eventually they found their way barred by five Decepticons; Brawl, Onslaught, Swindle, Blast Off and Vortex. They stood with their arms crossed and strangely enough, did not point any weapon at them. They merely stared at the four Autobots with sinister grins on their faces.

Jazz snarled as he kicked Ravage away and swung his sword at Ratbat. _**"Bumblebee go. We will protect you. Till all are one!"**_

The yellow Autobot nodded grimly and then rushed off in another direction to circumvent the Decepticons.

Blast Off stepped forward. _**"One last chance. Surrender and join the Decepticons, or die. Make you choice wisely Autobots. It could be your last."**_

Ironhide groaned. _**"Why do you Decepti-chops always assume everything is going your way? It ain't over until WE SAY ITS OVER! NOW ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT OR WHAT?"**_

Blast Off shook his head. _**"As you wish. COMBATICONS MERGE!"**_

The Autobots were utterly dumbfounded as the five Decepticons underwent transformations that combined them into a Decepticon far larger than any other Cybertronian in their history. Brawl and Swindle both became legs, one with tank tracks for its foot and the other foot with wheels. Blast Off's white body became the chest and torso. Onslaught transformed into a huge arm that served as the left arm of the combined Decepticons while Vortex became the right arm, his main helicopter blades merged and folded into a huge katana. A new head was formed at the top. It had no mouth but possessed a mouthplate like Prime's. Despite the lack of mouth and expression, its eyes flashed maliciously.

"_**BRUTICUS SMASH!"**_

Jazz dropped his sword. _**"Sometimes, I wish I was the bad guy instead," **_he said quietly.

"_**QUIT YAPPING AND START FIRING!" **_Ironhide yelled as he let loose with his Lascannon and missile launchers. Both did not even scratch the armour of Bruticus wherever they hit.

"_**BRUTICUS ARMOUR BETTER, HARDER, COMBINED!" **_the monstrous Decepticon shouted then beat his chest with his arms like a gorilla and stomped towards them. Jazz had to transform and drive between his legs in order to avoid his movements, which was surprisingly agile for its size. Ironhide was not so lucky and Bruticus managed to kick him aside, making Ironhide smash into destroyed building rubble.

Bruticus then brought down the katana on Ratchet, who blocked with his buzzsaw but so great was the force of the blow that it literally brought Ratchet to his knees. Ratchet cried as the left arm that was Onslaught transformed into a multi turret gun with multiple missile launchers, all of which fired on him. Ratchet felt as though every part of his armour was melting until Ironhide came and pushed Ratchet out of Bruticus' continuous fire.

"_**YEEEE HAAAAAAAAW!" **_Jazz shouted and made a huge jump from behind Bruticus and landed at the back of his head. Locking his legs around Bruticus' neck he started chopping at the head with his head. But to his horror, even the head seemed invulnerable and withstood Jazz's laser edged sword.

_**"AUTO-INSECT," **_Bruticus snarled then he used a huge hand to pluck Jazz from his head. The fist that used to be Onslaught was large enough to wrap around Jazz's waist and squeeze, making the Mazda Autobot groan in pain. Ironhide and Ratchet then saw Bruticus throw Jazz to the ground and then stomp him with a massive left foot.

_**"JAZZ!" **_both shouted as they ran towards Bruticus. With all of their might, they leapt into the air and smashed their bodies against Bruticus torso with enough force to make the giant back off, lifting his foot off Jazz. The last thing Jazz thought as he saw Bruticus grab both Ironhide and Ratchet with both hands and smash them together was, _'I so wanted Kasumi to serve me sushi wearing only her apron.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megatron did not bother with the sporadic firing of the Chinese soldiers. He merely focused his attention on converting their military vehicles into lifeless drones, as he did not want an entire army of sentient Decepticons yet. The Decepticon jet fighters, whom he dubbed Seekers would do an adequate job of leading the air drones along with Starscream, whom the Decepticon leader was very disappointed of late. The rest of the Decepticons would serve as commanders for the ground force drones.

He eventually came to a yard filled with construction vehicles. This prompted him down another line of thought. _'I do need builders for my new Empire.' _Gleefully, a new group of Decepticons formed into his mind. He had already used the Key to upgrade five of his Decepticons into combining into a huge gestalt as his ultimate weapons platform and warrior. Why not make another one that could much more easily infiltrate a city?

As before, the Matrix within his chest released Sparks that travelled to the Key to Vector Sigma cannon like ammunition, which he then shot at six construction vehicles: a bulldozer, a cement mixer, a crane, a front load shovel, an excavator and dump truck. Like the five Decepticon seekers from before, the six construction vehicles transformed into live Decepticons and saluted their leader.

_**"Assemble at Soundwave's location at our temporary base. I will give you instructions shortly," **_Megatron said.

_**"By your command!" **_the front load shovel said and all six Constructicons as Megatron dubbed them moved out. Megatron smiled and proceeded to look for more vehicles to convert.

_**"!$(#()$ !(&#(!)(&)) / Hold it right there Megatron. Raise up your arms over your head and turn around. SLOWLY!"**_ Bumblebee transmitted his message into Megatron. The Decepticon leader looked amused as he looked over his shoulder to find Bumblebee directly behind him, his solar cannon aimed at his chest. Despite the difference in size, Megatron's sensors told him that the amount of energy charged in Bumblebee's cannon was astronomical. He had forgotten that Bumblebee was always one of the Autobot's better warriors was unique due to the fact that he not only absorbed solar power far more efficiently, the power he stored was actually amplified in his body. He powered down the Key cannon and complied with Bumblebee's command, holding both hands in the air.

_**"Well well, here comes the knight in shining armour. In bright yellow I might add," **_Megatron said in an amused voice.

_**")!$)!$)!#$&)#!&$(&) / Where is Kasumi? Release her and the Matrix or this shot goes straight through your chest. I've been storing energy for one year now Megatron, ever since I confirmed the Key's presence on this planet. You will not survive,"**_ Bumblebee's arm was steady but he was worried when he didn't see Kasumi attached to Megatron.

_**"Amusing. Isn't this what humans consider forbidden love? A blasphemous coupling between flesh and metal? Urrggghhh, and I thought Ravage had an obscene imagination," **_Megatron pretended to gag.

Bumblebee growled. _**"!#)!))$)$$/ That's none of your concern!"**_

_**"Ah but it is, considering I am the Lord of our race. Every thing that concerns a Cybertronian concerns me. Isn't that what a leader is supposed to do?" **_Megatron laughed even as he raised his hands.

_**")!$!#))#!$ / One last chance. Where is Kasumi? Where is the Matrix!"**_

Megatron continued to laugh and tapped his chest. _**"Why here of course. After all, she'll be in my heart. Oh yes, She'll be in my heart. She'll be in my heart, always…." **_the Decepticon sang mockingly at Bumblebee whose spark went cold upon hearing his words. Megatron's chest than opened like Prime's, and in the middle of its chest, was the Matrix.

Chained spread eagled to the centre of the Matrix, was Kasumi.

To Bumblebee's horror, she looked like she had numerous needles, each connected by a wire into Megatron's inner workings, pierced into her arms, legs and body. She was clothed in animal skin but even then her body was pierced through the pelt. Blood trickled from nearly every needle point and her entire body was covered with blood lines. There was some sort of visor covering her eyes. For all intents and purposes, she appeared to be wired into Megatron.

"Bumblebee, get out of here! Ni-Ge-Te, NI-GE-TE!" Kasumi cried when she saw Bumblebee through Megatron's eyes. Her voice was hoarse from trying to cry out to Bumblebee from within Megatron when the yellow Autobot first appeared.

Bumblebee's arm shook as he kept his cannon levelled at Megatron's chest. At the Matrix. At Kasumi.

Megatron then lowered his arms and walked slowly to Bumblebee, who backed away as a result. _**"So what will you do now? Logic dictates that for the sake of the greater good, you will shoot me. Right here," **_Megatron's poked a sharp claw at Kasumi's face, scarring her cheek. Kasumi nearly bit her tongue in half to avoid crying out and spat out blood.

"Bumblebee please. Do not worry about me. I've lived long enough to meet you all, I have no more regrets. Please, for your sake and my sake, destroy Megatron! End this cycle of hatred and war! Do not give in to this…… two faced transvestite!" she cried.

Inwardly, both Megatron and Bumblebee marvelled at Kasumi's words. Megatron in spite of himself felt a growing respect for the girl but Bumblebee's Spark was still torn between friendship and duty.

_**'**__By Primus, why do I still call her only a friend? It's obvious that its more than that,' _he cursed himself.

Megatron was close to him now, Bumblebee's cannon was barely metres away from Kasumi and the Matrix. _**"Well, I'm waiting Bumblebee. While I love this sort of drama, it does get boring the longer it drags. See, the silence is too much already. Why don't you make some noise Kasumi?" **_he said. His left hand sprouted a spike from the middle of its palm and then he stabbed it at his right hand. Blood gushed out of Kasumi's right palm as a hole was torn into it, this time catching Kasumi unawares and making her scream.

Bumblebee saw red. A terrible rage came upon the yellow Autobot and an enraged whale song was heard as he charged at Megatron.

The Decepticon leader laughed then viciously pulled a left hook at Bumblebee, slamming the yellow Autobot to Megatron's right about a hundred metres. _**"Ah love. Reminds me so much of the time I courted Elita One. What she saw in Prime I will never know. If love is blind, I guess I should be thankful I was never in love," **_he said in a patronising tone.

Bumblebee groaned as he lay on his chest than found himself picked up by Megatron. Megatron then proceeded to pummel Bumblebee into a pulp.

This time, Kasumi screamed hysterically as Bumblebee was tortured right before her eyes. Moreover the force of Megatron's punches and kicks were amplified by the nerve connectors to be far more sensitive and painful then Megatron really felt. Bruises and cuts appeared in her arms and legs as Megatron repeatedly lifted and slammed Bumblebee into the ground, stepped on Bumblebee's head and grinded it to the ground almost until it was crushed, lifted Bumblebee by the head with one hand and with the other, repeatedly punched Bumblebee's body, tossing Bumblebee into the air and watching him plummet to the ground…..

…. All the while Bumblebee frantically tried to reach out to her, even when Megatron grabbed hold of one arm and literally twisted it out of its elbow joint.

_**"Darn it, if there's one thing I regret about destroying your voice box, I can't hear you scream in pain and agony," **_Megatron snarled. He then lifted Bumblebee over his head. He then flew about a hundred feet into the air and then threw Bumblebee to the ground.

"PLEASE MEGATRON! STOP IT! I'LL BE GOOD! I WILL SUBMIT TO YOU. LORD MEGATRON, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Kasumi screamed hysterically, nearly insane with grief though not with pain.

_**"Too late my pet. Far too late," **_Megatron said as he too flew to the ground feet first, intending to land his feet on Bumblebee's chest.

"No. Oh God where are you? Please, why have you forsaken me? Why why why!!!!" Kasumi sobbed.

_I have never left your side child._

Kasumi froze. Her world seemed to slow down and strangely grew dim, as though someone had turned down the contrast and brightness of her world like a television. She looked around but only saw herself, Megatron, and Bumblebee. Her body was still suffered from the hundreds of nerve connectors that made Kasumi feel as Megatron felt, amplified ten times over and inflicted on Kasumi whatever wounds that Megatron suffered. The cold manacles still cut into her wrists and ankles, rubbing her skin raw and exposing her flesh. The pain of her flesh was still there yet it was as though someone had paused the entire world's time, leaving only Tendo Kasumi moving in realtime.

A comforting light bathed over Kasumi, a strange mixture of white and green. It was then that Kasumi realised that the light was coming from behind her.

From the Matrix.

As the light engulfed her, she felt her bonds break and she turned around fully to face the now blinding light. Yet it did not pain her to gaze upon it and she became lost in the light as the rest of the world vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Kasumi eventually found herself standing on the ground. Yet in her eyes, she could see nothing but white light. Then the memory of her dream flared and she was afraid and shut her eyes from seeing the light, fearing a repeat of her nightmare "No, no, please, don't make me go through this again. Please God, I am afraid. I don't want to lose my friends…. my family…"_

_"Kasumi-chan?" _Kasumi froze again at another familiar voice she thought she would never hear again and to her wondrous joy, a familiar hand reached and touched her shoulder.

_"Do not be afraid my child. You cried out to me once and I listened. I have not forsaken you," the voice she had first heard said gently. The fear left her and she turned to gaze at her mother._

_Tendo Kimiko was certainly the spitting image of Kasumi Or rather Kasumi was the spitting image of Tendo Kimiko. As she nervously stood up, one could see that both of them were the same height, with the same build or as Jazz would say, the same size and proportions. Moreover she appeared as young as Kasumi. The only thing that differentiated the two was Kasumi's long hair along with her animal skin clothing whilst Tendo Kimiko wore her hair short like Akane's and was dressed in the a modest dress and the familiar apron that Kasumi had inherited. Around her neck, Kasumi's mother wore a small little cross._

_It was only one night since the horrors she had been subject to. But to Kasumi, it felt like a lifetime since she cried tears of joy and mirth. _

"_Mother!" she cried as she embraced her mother. The other woman burst into tears as well as mother and daughter was reunited after seven years. Words were not needed. For now, the world was perfect to Kasumi._

_Eventually, Kimiko gently broke the embrace and looked upon the face of her daughter. "Dear Kasumi, I am so proud of you."_

_Kasumi's heart fell. "Mother, I have done nothing to honour you. Because of me, the world is in danger, my best friend is dead and …. And….. oh God, Bumblebee is about to be killed!" she cried as she held her mother's hands tightly._

_Kimiko smiled. "Really? That's not what your friend says."_

_The brown haired girl's eyes widened. "My friend… what do you mean?"_

"_**Hello Kasumi. My my, it seems no matter how you are dressed, you are always beautiful."**_

_Kasumi's head whipped around and she saw Optimus Prime in front of her, human size, standing a little over six feet, and smiling widely. __**"At last I can do this properly. Konichiwa, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Kimiko," **__Prime said as he bowed to the two women._

"_Optimus?" she stuttered as the Autobot leader reared his head up again, hugging her mother even more harder. "But… how….you died…"_

"_So am I dear. Yet here we are," Kimiko said softly._

_Slowly Kasumi drew away from her mother and Optimus. "What is this? Some kind of illusion generated by the Matrix? Or something Megatron whipped up in his spare time?" she said fearfully._

"_**You are partially correct. The Matrix is partially responsible. But the rest is your doing," **__Optimus said._

"_What.. I don't understand…."_

"_You asked for God. And he answered," Kimiko said matter-of-factly._

_Now Kasumi was confused. She looked at Prime. "But… what…. Prime I'm so confused. If God is real, why are you here?"_

"_**On this world, He is called Jesus Christ. On my world, He is called Primus. Both the sinless one who shed his blood for all of our sins."**_

"_But, why if He is also your God, did he let your race almost come to an end?" Kasumi asked._

"_**For a long time I have wondered Kasumi. And I never really understood either until I met you Kasumi."**_

"_Me?" she asked, her confusion increasing._

"_**Yes Kasumi. Our race fell out of grace a long time ago. I realised when I met you it was because we had forgotten about love. We never forgot His command to serve others but we forgot to do it out of love. I defended the weak but I did so out of honour, out of pride. You are the first being I know to have given us love and friendship. Now we fight because of the love you gave us and through it, we wish to give it back to you and your world."**_

"_But Prime… it's too late… Prowl is dead. Jazz is dead. Ironhide is dead. Ratchet is dead. And Bumblebee's about to be crushed!"_

"_What do you want Kasumi?" Kimiko asked quietly._

"_What does it matter? I can't do anything…. Not even cook a simple meal for my friends," Kasumi cried._

"_**What do you want, Kasumi?" **__Optimus repeated sternly._

_The elders Tendo sister stuttered as she heard the commanding tone of Optimus Prime. Somehow it jerked her out of her despair and she began to think of what she want. The first thought that came to mind was…_

"_Bumblebee….," she whispered._

_Optimus walked to her and stood directly in front of her. He gently lifted her chin so that her brown eyes gazed into his blue ones. __**"Kasumi, if not for your love, Bumblebee wouldn't be here today. You have no idea how close he was to suicide that day." **__Then his eyes flashed and Kasumi then saw a fleeting vision. _

…… _a home…… a gentle voice singing …… two Autobots laughing …….. walking hand in hand……. running through the city ……. kissing in starlight …….. an Autobot crying to the sky….. a broken body lying at his feet ……… battle …….. Megatron ripping the Autobot's throat apart …….. _

_The vision passed and her eyes were wet with tears again. "Bumble…. Bee….had a love before?" she whispered._

"_**He fought by my side for revenge for centuries. In the end, he became tired of being angry, tired and weary of the emptiness he felt in his life. To make up for the emptiness, he dedicated himself fully to the Autobot cause, even going so far as to fight Megatron, which as you see now, is the reason his voice box was nearly destroyed, in order to protect the Key and the Matrix."**_

"_**Then there was the long solitude as he travelled the stars looking for the Key. A thousand years past before he came to your world. Fifty years without any result. Even when Ratchet came, he never spoke to him. He didn't want to live like this anymore, forever alone, with no hope of friendship let alone the love that he had lost ages ago. And then you came along and gave him an oil change."**_

_Optimus took Kasumi's hands in his. __**"You reminded him that there's still good in this world. You reminded him, no, all of us, of the joy of giving. Of helping. Of caring. I could go on and sound like a Care Bears cartoon but bottomline, we learn to love again as HE loved us."**_

_**"I ask you again Kasumi… what do you want?"**_

_"But…. I'm not a Christian… when did I ask for God? I thought you had to go through's sinner pledge or something…."_

_"You already have Kasumi. You do not remember for it was long ago and your father and I had a terrible fight about it. He beat the memory of it out of you," Kimiko said quietly._

_Kasumi was shocked. "Otou-san… beat me?"_

_"Yes Kasumi dear. I stayed with him because I was already pregnant with Nabiki and because I thought my love would change him sooner or later. Unfortunately, it never came for the Lord called me to His side early."_

_**"In any case, you've already asked for God. You've given thanks to Him for all the good things to date. Kasumi, this is the last time I will ask you. What do you want?"**_

_Kasumi looked at Optimus and her mother. Then she recalled the faces of everyone she knew. Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, her father, Uncle Genma, the Kuno siblings, the Chinese Amazons, Hinako sensei, Ukyo, Ryoga….._

_…. Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Hound ……_

_….. Bumblebee …….._

_She closed her eyes and prayed. "Lord, I want to save my world. To save my love……."_

_The white light changed to a soothing green and engulfed all three figures. Quickly Prime grabbed Kasumi's hand. __**"We're going to ride this wave together as well," **__Optimus said._

_"Mother! Wait, I don't want to leave you!" Kasumi cried as Tendo Kimiko's figure faded. But the Tendo mother shook her head._

_"Trust in God Kasumi, and all will be well. You'll be in my heart forever Kasumi. I love you. Give my love to Nabiki, Akane and Ranma. For your info, I approve of him…."_

_Kasumi cried as Kimiko waved and then suddenly became a speck as Kasumi and Optimus flew away from her at a startling speed._

_**"HOLD ON KASUMI!" **__Optimus Prime cried as they flew towards a window in the midst of the green light. Kasumi looked at it and saw the figure of Bumblebee on the ground, about to be crushed by Megatron's feet. They entered the window…._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

The chains and manacles that bound Kasumi to the matrix had dissolved into nothingness. She felt her wrists but found no wounds, the nerve connectors were gone and she was whole in body again. The world was now in slow motion and she realised that Megatron was still descending to the ground on top of Bumblebee. Quickly, she turned around and saw that the core of the Matrix was still glowing brightly. Tentively, she touched the green glowing core then all of a sudden, the Matrix itself seemed to transform, breaking the mechanical bonds of Megatron's chest that gripped it as it transformed itself into a smaller size. Megatron's face became one of amazement as the Matrix detached itself and flew to Kasumi's gentle small hands.

The moment, she gripped it, Kasumi gasped as the world fast forwarded again and the weight of the Matrix pulled her down to the ground faster than Megatron did. Bumblebee cried and in spite of the huge amount of damage he suffered, got to his feet, caught Kasumi with his good arm and leapt out of the way just as Megatron fell to the ground. The two looked at each other, words failed to express how they felt for a moment. Then Bumblebee started to run as Megatron made an unholy roar into the air.

_**"GIVE BACK THE MATRIX, BITCH! THAT'S MY MATRIX! DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" **_he roared as he started to run after them.

Kasumi marvelled at Bumblebee as he transformed into an extremely battered Toyota Cellica, with the hood, right door and part of its engine missing. She landed on the seat and the Cellica put on a tremendous burst of speed. "Quick Bumblebee, go to the middle of the base! That's where Jazz and most of the others are!" The Cellica obeyed her instruction without question and gradually lost the stampeding Megatron. Rest did not come however as many Decepticon jets now detected him and tried to strafe him with their laser weaponry.

Bumblebee raced like never before, making road moves that would have put drivers like Michael Shumacher to shame as he avoided the strafing runs and even missiles when they locked on to him. Eventually they came to the spot where Jazz lay lifeless, a huge hole still smoking courtesy of Ravage's bomb and Kasumi quickly exited Bumblebee before he transformed.

This had the effect of making them stationery so more than fifty jets in the sky managed to lock on to them and fired missiles at that one spot.

Kasumi slid her fingers into the Matrix's two handles. _"Please Lord, light humanity's darkest hour," _she prayed and then pulled the Matrix apart gently.

A blinding green flash exploded from the Matrix and engulfed the entire base, blinding the Decepticons and hundreds of their drones. At the same time, a straight beam bearing the Autobot signal shot out into space.

Megatron flew and landed on the spot where Kasumi and Bumblebee had stood and found…

…… nothing. They were not there. Nor was Jazz. Not far away, Bruticus looked at his hands and to his astonishment, the Autobots that he had been playing with had disappeared.

"_**Where Autobots go?" **_he said stupidly.

Megatron's roar of confusion filled the air as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

To be continued……………..

Oh gosh, that was the hardest chapter I ever had to write. Wow, it really pays to do my quiet time before writing my fan fiction. Sorry if you feel I went off tangent suddenly inserting Christianity into my story. (Seriously, I'm quite amazed I managed to find a way to insert it in the end, something I haven't done in the past 19 chapters I think apart from some vague references of Kasumi praying to God.)

I thought this chapter would be incredibly angst but I just couldn't stop writing. So I may as well say that the time of shadow is passing. Night is getting older, and dawn approaches.

These words inspired me as I wrote Kasumi's encounter, from John 14:13-14:

_And I will do whatever you ask in my name, so that the Son may bring glory to the Father. You may ask for anything in my name, and I will do it_

God bless you all and goodnight.


	21. Chapter 21: War Council

More than meets the eye 22/9/2007 

**Author's notes**

Before you read this chapter, please open a browser to Wikipedia and search for People's Liberation Army. There's a map somewhere showing how China is divided into various Military Regions. It'll help as you read the chapter. Again, I am a lay man when it comes to military hardware and strategy so I beg for your forgiveness if what I write is really impractical and illogical in real life. Then again, this is a Ranma+Transformer fic….

Thanks for your support guys. As usual, long reviews are appreciated. Feel free to rant for as long as you want, it makes me extremely happy to start the day reading your reviews.

Chapter 21: War Council 

_Kasumi was standing in a vast white space. Her eyes were closed and she wore her normal dress again. Her back leaned against someone else's back. In contrast to the soft fabric of her clothes, the other's back seemed to be made out of hard metal yet was warm to the touch. Both of Kasumi's hands gripped the other being's hands as they stood back to back._

_"You never told me about your other half before."_

_"There was no reason to. She died long ago and left a bottomless pit in my Spark until you came along."_

_"So am I a rebound girlfriend?"_

_"Five thousands years is a little long for me to be on the rebound don't you think?"_

_"I'm sorry, I was just teasing."_

_"I know."_

_Silence reigned for awhile. Kasumi squeezed the other's hands. _

_"Are you really alright now?"_

_"I've been alright ever since you showed me that love still exists in this cold galaxy. When you poured out your heart in the junkyard, I realised how selfish I was, thinking that the universe centred around me and how unjust my fate was."_

_A tear escaped from Kasumi's eyes. "I thought I was being pathetic."_

_"No, you were being human, a kind-hearted and ultimately good person. That you knew your own flaws and could humble yourself to serve your family for so long only makes you more of a hero than I'll ever be."_

_"I don't know if I can replace what you lost. But all that I am, I offer to you. Please accept me as I am."_

_"Thank you Kasumi. Please know I am not looking for a substitute for Ariel, I am looking for you Kasumi. Do not think even for an instant of comparing yourself to my true love once upon a time. You are two different people. I don't want you to become Ariel. I want you Kasumi."_

_Kasumi shed tears of happiness at his words. Both turned around to face each other, Bumblebee and Kasumi. Bumblebee lifted Kasumi's hands in his and to her astonishment, the metal skin from his body seemed to dissolve in a shower of stardust revealing human skin beneath, starting from his hands._

_"I promise Kasumi, by the grace of your God, that we will be together, now and forevermore," he said as his Autobot face slowly dissolved and Kasumi could almost see a human face ………._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi woke up wrapped comfortably in the panda pelt. She yawned and stretched out her hand and touched a familiar warm metal sensation. Slowly, as though waking up from a very good sleep, she stood up and found that she had been lying against Bumblebee's hand. The yellow Autobot was lying on his side, eyes closed and still sleeping if the dimmed blue lights that were his eyes were any indication. She giggled when she heard a strange noise coming from Bumblebee's voicebox and realised that it must be an Autobot version of snoring.

She surveyed her surroundings. They were in a massive chamber filled with what Kasumi realised to be cremation pots. At the centre of the chamber was a statue of a Chinese Amazon in full battle dress. Bumblebee and Kasumi were lying near the wall and then she saw a huge shrouded figure lying on the floor. Somehow she instantly knew that it was the dead body of Optimus Prime.

She was about to stand when she realised something sitting on her lap. She looked down and beheld the Matrix. She marvelled at the now small object and could hardly believe that such a small thing could alter the fate of the universe. Carefully, she placed both hands on it and the Matrix emitted a warm feeling that tingled through her body.

"Optimus, are you there?" she whispered.

From the Matrix, a voice spoke, _**"Yes Kasumi. Go wake your boyfriend, its time to see the damage in my body."**_

Kasumi blushed and wondered why she was still so shy around the concept of dating the yellow Autobot. "Prrriiiiiimmmmmeeee.." she whined. In the Matrix, she thought she heard a soft chuckle.

The brown haired girl then walked towards Bumblebee's face. To her delight, the damage that Bumblebee sustained had vanished and the Autobot appeared fully functional. His yellow armour was shining brightly against the torches that lit the chamber and there were no holes or battle damage anywhere on his body. Bumblebee's blue eyes then glowed brightly to show that he was awake. His mouth curled up in a smile. _**"Good morning Kasumi."**_

"Is it? I thought by the time you met Megatron, it was afternoon."

_**"Actually, it's been two days since that happened if I can believe my chronometer. We've both been sleeping all that time."**_

Kasumi was shocked. "Two days! Oh my, we've got no time to loose then, China must already be under attack!"

Bumblebee sat upright and marvelled at his newly restored body. _**"You're right, we've got no time to loose. No time at all," **_then he swept Kasumi off her feet and hugged her once again. It was an odd sight seeing the eighteen foot robot hug the delicate girl like a teddy bear but to Kasumi and Bumblebee, they needed to do it one more time in the flesh/metal. Then Bumblebee placed Kasumi on his shoulder and walked to the shrouded body.

It was then that they realised that behind the statue, also lay the ruined bodies of Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz. Their eyes were lifeless but their bodies had not lost their colour yet. Kasumi gripped Bumblebee's shoulder tightly as she saw them. But first, they went to the Prime's shrouded body.

_**"Kasumi, it's up to you now," **_Bumblebee said quietly. Kasumi nodded and instructed Bumblebee to hold her on top of Prime's chest. The Autobot joined his hands together and Kasumi carefully stood on them as he put his hands over Prime's chest.

She held the Matrix in front of her. "Come back to us, Optimus Prime. We need you. I need you. As a father you shall be to me. Please Prime, we love you. God loves you. Lord, let our friend walk again" Kasumi whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes. One tear fell on the Matrix and the Autobot artefact once again flashed brightly. To her amazement and awe, a strange ball of energy came out of the Matrix and circled around her. When it touched her skin, she giggled as it felt ticklish yet soothing at the same time. As the ball of energy faced her, she thought she saw the familiar eyes of Optimus Prime in it.

The Spark then descended to the shrouded body. Bumblebee quickly pulled Kasumi away as a flash of white light seemed to envelope the entire body and then Kasumi smelt the scent of burnt cloth as the shroud covering the body of Optimus Prime was burnt to ashes. Then to her wonder and joy, the flash subsided and Optimus Prime's body became visible. Like Bumblebee, the damage that Prime had sustained had been complete repaired. He even looked as though he had been waxed and polished thoroughly and his blue and red armour shone as it reflected the cavern's light. Then his once lifeless eyes glowed and Kasumi once again saw the ageless wisdom of Optimus Prime in them.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots then arose from the ground, returned from the dead.

"Optimus," Kasumi whispered.

Prime looked at Kasumi with a neutral expression. He held out one hand to Kasumi. _**"May I express my gratitude to Kasumi, old friend?"**_

Bumblebee bowed his head and wordlessly passed Kasumi to Optimus' hand. He raised Kasumi to his head then ever so gently, tilted his head forward. Kasumi did the same and her forehead touched Optimus Prime's and both closed their eyes.

**"Praise Jesus/Primus," **they both whispered. The floodgates broke and both of them cried as Kasumi leaped unto Prime's left shoulder and hugged his head with all her strength. Optimus Prime also shed tears silently and his right hand reached over his left shoulder and gently stroke Kasumi's back.

"Dear Optimus, I don't care what you say, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to die," Kasumi said.

_**"Now now Kasumi, we've been through this. Some sacrifices are worth it. This was one of them. The first tides of darkness have passed. Now we must prepare for the next. Together. One way or another, this pointless war ends here, on this planet. This I promise you Kasumi. Your race will be free to go about their destiny without our interference. Kasumi, once again because of your love, I have returned. Now I believe we have some more Autobots to restore."**_

She looked at the bodies of the other Autobots. "Are they dead? How come I didn't see them in the Matrix? Was it because they died after we came out?"

Bumblebee knelt beside Jazz and took a look inside his chest. Faintly, they could see a blue Spark, flickering like a candle flame caught in the wind. _**"Not yet, they're all still alive, most likely in stasis lock, which is kind of like hibernation to us when our lives are in extreme danger so we shut ourselves down. As you can see, they have all taken some pretty hard knocks."**_

_**"Kasumi, may I take the Matrix now? I think I can take it from here," **_Optimus said. Kasumi nodded and placed the small Matrix on Prime's palm. In an instant, the Matrix transformed itself and became enormous again. She then walked up to Jazz.

"Poor Jazz, he was so brave. He tried to take on that behemoth Bruticus all by himself," she whispered as she ran her hand on Jazz's cheek, on the very spot that Kasumi slapped after that interesting presentation Jazz had given to her in Okinawa.

_**"He always knew how to lift up spirits in the worst of situations. He was the youngest among all of us, by the time he was created, the civil war was in full swing and most of the Autobot females perished first due to Megatron's pogrom. Stand back Kasumi," **_Prime said as he held the Matrix in front of Jazz's chest.

As before a Spark came out of the Matrix and went into Jazz's body and enveloped it in white light. When it faded, Jazz's body was fully repaired and he moaned painfully, saying _**"Owwwww, who dropped the house on me?"**_

"Jazz? Are you alright?" Kasumi asked as she leaned on his shoulder.

The Autobot pervert took one look at Kasumi's animal skin outfit and thought he had died and gone to heaven. He then put a hand over his forehead. _**"Actually, I'm not feeling too well. I think I need… mouth to mouth resuscitation….. help me Kasumi…"**_

What he got was Bumblebee's foot as he stomped on his face.

_**"That's MY girlfriend you're talking to," **_Bumblebee snarled. In an instant, Jazz was on his feet and glaring at Bumblebee.

_**"Hey, no fair. You've already had one in your life. Why can't I get Kasumi? You can't even fit in her while I have a fair chance at least."**_

Kasumi's eyebrow twitched but she said to Jazz in a sweet voice, "Jazz, could you put your head down here? I have something to give you."

Jazz became fearful. _**"It's not another slap is it?" **_

The eldest Tendo sister shook her head. _**"Seriously, I want to give you a kiss for your heroism. I love you for who you are Jazz. Can I show my appreciation?" **_

He was still cautious. _**"French kiss or cheek kiss?"**_

_**"Jaaazzzzzz," **_Bumblebee growled.

"Cheek kiss Jazz," Kasumi said.

Jazz smiled widely and at the next moment, was lying flat on the floor facedown, his cheek levelled at Kasumi. True to Kasumi's word she kissed him. Then she slapped him.

_**"Yeow, I thought that you said you weren't going to slap me," **_Jazz cried, rubbing his cheek.

Similarly, Kasumi rubbed her hands as she had used all her strength to slap him and once again regretted the effect of flesh striking metal. "Did I say that I wouldn't slap you? Please Jazz, I love you as you are but kindly refrain from making profane remarks in my presence."

Jazz looked at Optimus. _**"Are you sure Megatron didn't screw Kasumi's mind while she and he were one?"**_

_**"Why you little…." **_Bumblebee lost his temper and gripped Jazz's head in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie.

_**"YYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW! GEROFF OF ME YOU OLD YELLER!" **_Jazz cried as he frantically tried to get out of the head lock.

_**"AAAAAHHHHH SHUT UP! CAN'T AN AUTOBOT GO INTO STASIS LOCK IN PEACE AROUND HERE!" **_Ironhide suddenly shouted.

_**"HE'S ALIVE!" **_Bumblebee and Jazz cried and both proceeded to pounce on Ironhide and pulled him into a sitting position before proceeding to hug him on either side.

_**"Bleargh! Just great, the two best warriors in our group have become pansies!" **_Ironhide roared, ignoring the burning circuits in the numerous holes on his body.

_**"Hark, did you hear that Jazz?" **_Bumblebee pretended to gasp.

Jazz put his hands to his cheek in shock. _**"I do indeed you old dog. The great Ironhide, just called us the best warriors of the group! Which makes him…. I don't know, what does that make the great veteran Ironhide?"**_

_**"I don't know. How about …. NOT THE BEST WARRIOR!" **_the two proceeded to laugh their heads off, letting go off Ironhide to roll on the floor.

"All joking aside Ironhide, I'm glad to see you alive. I thought you were a goner," Kasumi said as she walked to Ironhide's hand and squeezed a finger.

Ironhide snorted. _**"Awww, now don't you start. That Bruticus likes to play dirty but that idiot forgot that it takes only one direct shot at our Sparks to kill us."**_

_**"Then we have even more to be thankful for. Apparently Megatron didn't think of the impact of merging five personalities into one. We're going to have to think up some strategies old friend. Now, you ready for a refit?" **_Optimus Prime said as he approached Ironhide.

_**"Bring it on Prime. They've been catching us with our pants down since we landed on this mud ball. Now it's payback time!"**_

Kasumi realised something. "But if Ironhide's not dead, the Matrix can't repair him right? In fact, I'm surprised you're repaired at all, I thought that was the Key To Vector Sigma's power."

Optimus Prime shook his head. _**"I was wrong in that aspect. I learned many things when I was one with the Matrix, including the fact that the Key isn't a divine artefact: it's a Cybertronian invention used to manipulate the Matrix's power. The true power has always resided in the Matrix. I was wrong, the Matrix IS our holy cross. And through it, comes our greatest strength and power."**_

Kasumi smiled widely. "So does this mean we have an advantage?"

Prime shrugged. _**"Not really for battle but in future….. who knows? Now if you don't mind, I've got some restoration work to do." **_

Two minutes later, Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl were fully restored and the Autobots plus Kasumi sat down for council. As Kasumi had been hardwired to Megatron since her first conversation with him, she had been privy to all of Megatron's planning and scheming with his fellow Decepticons. Megatron moreover had taken great delight in explaining in explicit details, his plans to enslave humanity, starting with the massive military base of the Chengdu military region and then forking out to attack the Lanzhou military region and Jinan Military region. By conquering Jinan, Megatron would cut off reinforcements from the Guangzhou and Nanjing military regions, leaving only Shenyang military region as the only reinforcement for Beijing military region.

"Megatron isn't stupid, more's the pity. Even if his drones are outfitted with your Cybertronian technology, he is still wary of the chance of being outnumbered by the other four military regions of China. Speed and surprise is of the essence so he planned to swiftly attack and convert Chengdu's then Jinan's and Lanzhou's military bases simultaneously. Which means by today, he would already have already conquered Lanzhou and Jinan and will be amassing to attack Beijing by the end of today. What time is it anyway?" Kasumi asked as they were currently inside a cavern.

_**"Ten pm, two days since Megatron attacked Chengdu," **_Bumblebee said.

"It will take time for the ground drones, probably two more days, to amass and attack Beijing and Megatron will wait so that his ground forces and air forces can complement each other. But Prime, he has another plan to use against the Chinese military when they fight head on. He plans to break the Key to Vector Sigma into many pieces and refit his newly created Decepticons, and perhaps a few drones as well, with the Key to Vector Sigma pieces so that during battle, the Decepticons can instantly convert Chinese military vehicles or anything mechanical for that matter, into drones. So he won't be the only one capable of converting machines into drones; the rest of his army will be able to do the same. For someone who's supposed to be a megalomaniac and merciless butcher, he appears to be rather cautious and conniving."

_**"Bear in mind Kasumi, he was not only suppose to be our greatest champion in battle, but our greatest general as well. Treachery has only sharpened his wits over the ages. Like us Kasumi, he is all too aware of the numerical disadvantage of his forces and wants to establish his powerbase by conquering all of China. With China's massive industry and war machine, Megatron would be well placed to conquer the rest of the world. Until that happens though, he will take every precaution to preserve his ranks. More so now that the Matrix is out of his grasp," **_Optimus said.

Prowl said, _**"There's also the fact that somewhere in Lanzhou, Jinan and Chengdu, Megatron may have discovered nuclear weapons. But as far as he is concerned, he would want China's infrastructure intact so I doubt he would use them to win against the PRC's military."**_

"Unless we actually win and he decides to adopt a Scorched Earth Policy," Kasumi said quietly. Ratchet was horrified at the notion.

_**"You really believe he would do that?" **_

Kasumi nodded. "Megatron didn't bother hiding the plan from me, but he did prevent me from knowing where, when or how he plans to use the nuclear weapons in case we won."

Optimus shook his head. _**"Now that's a real problem. It's not an impossible job to track them down but the only one with the expertise of solving this problem is Hound and he isn't here at the moment. Speaking of which, has anyone established contact with Hound?"**_

Jazz pointed at the boulder blocking their entrance. _**"At the moment I'm still trying to figure out a way to get out of here without blasting that boulder to smithereens and break every ash container here. I can't read anything out of this chamber Prime, let alone contact Hound."**_

_**"I just hope he manages to convince the PRC to cooperate. I'm not even sure that's going to be enough since it'll take some time for the Beijing region to be reinforced by the other military regions. If I calculate correctly, it'll take three days from now for Beijing to be reinforced by the Shenyang, assuming Hound's negotiations is successful and the PRC musters its forces in Beijing," **_Prowl, ever the pessimist said.

_**"What about the remaining southern military regions of Nanjing and Guangzhou? Megatron is still unprotected at his flank should he choose to attack Beijing," **_Ironhide said.

"Like I said, speed and surprise is the key to Megatron's success. With three military regions worth of war machines, now armed with Key To Vector Sigma pieces, Megatron seeks to swiftly attack and convert Beijing military region's forces and assert his power over China by conquering the capital. There's also the fact that Soundwave is doing his level best to make sure that the Chinese chain of command is confused and kept in the dark of what is happening as China is conquered. I don't know how though, I get the impression he was going to plant a super virus into the World Wide Web or something like that."

_**"We will worry about the Scorched Earth plan later. If we do nothing, the result would just be as bad. If Soundwave is involved, it means that even we can't contact Hound if we wanted to. Our best option is to rendezvous with Hound first and let him sniff out the bombs," **_Optimus said.

Prowl stood up. _**"In the mean time, I suggest Bumblebee take Kasumi somewhere safe. The Amazon city would be empty now, Cologne basically took the entire Chinese Amazon tribe over the mountains the last we spoke."**_

Kasumi's face fell. "Look, I know I may just be a hindrance but is there any way I can help? I mean, its my world too and I have as much right to see Megatron fall as you do."

_**"So you're not such a pessimist after all?" **_Prowl asked with his arms crossed.

Kasumi shook her heard. "Prowl, I still stick to what I believe; I don't want anymore people to die, not even Megatron. But its unfair after all I've been through, you're going to pack me off while the men go to war? I don't think so," she said angrily.

To her surprise, Bumblebee said, _**"Kasumi is right. She deserves to be there at the end. She deserves to see Megatron get a whooping."**_

_**"Then how, pray tell, do you intend to keep her safe? Strap her on your shoulder while you dodge tank weaponry? Kasumi, please be reasonable," **_Prowl pleaded.

"No Prowl, in this matter I won't budge. Prime, please say something."

All looked at the Autobot leader who sighed. _**"Kasumi, I sympathise with you but don't you think Prowl is right? Is it fair for Bumblebee to constantly look over his shoulder?"**_

Kasumi was slightly shaken. "There must be a compromise. I can't sit by the sidelines anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to fight too. Out there, I'll bet Ranma, Akane, Cologne, the Amazons, Ukyo and Ryoga are preparing to take on the Decepticons. I …. don't want to be a bystander anymore," she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her family battling for their lives while she sat on the sidelines.

_**"Please don't cry Kasumi. In any case, we won't be sending you off right now. Autobots, we will travel to Beijing region. Once there, Bumblebee, you will take Kasumi to find her family and drop her off there. In the meantime, the rest of us will aid the PRC military in repelling the Decepticon invaders. I will give instructions to Hound then."**_

_**"There's still the matter of battling the Decepticon gestalts Optimus. By Kasumi's count, there are now two of those behemoths and we simply don't have enough firepower to overcome them. Not with just the five of us, plus Bumblebee and Hound," **_Ironhide said.

Optimus sighed. _**"If all fails, I will see if I can use the Matrix to stop the gestalts. My Spark tells me that it cannot be used as a weapon of war but it may aid us in defending the humans. We will devise strategies along the journey as we must leave now if we are to reach to arrive at the battle in time."**_

The Autobot leader stood up, along with everyone else. Even Kasumi stood on top of Bumblebee's shoulder.

_**"Autobots, I want to thank you for following my orders even unto your near deaths. Your sacrifice touched me greatly even as I was one with the Matrix. You've truly acquitted yourselves as heroes far nobler and greater than Megatron ever was. Never doubt yourselves. Though we fight against overwhelming odds, I say this to you, we will win this battle. In Primus name, we will fight for the salvation of this world. For Kasumi's love, WE WILL WIN! FOR HER KINDNESS, FOR HER BRAVERY, FOR HER SACRIFICE, AND MOST OF ALL, FOR HER LOVE, WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"**_

Kasumi blushed furiously as all the Autobots took out their weapons and punched them into the air. _**"KASUMI! KASUMI! KASUMI! KASUMI! KASUMI!"**_

_**"For the sake of the love she has shown us, I bid you stand! HEROES OF CYBERTRON!"**_

_**"HAAAAAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHH!" **_they all shouted.

Kasumi wished that her tears would stop flowing but God wasn't listening to her prayer now. She was utterly overwhelmed, for the second time, by the fact that she had inspired the Autobots to great feats of heroism against overwhelming odds. This time though, despite the odds, hope blossomed like a raging fire as she saw all her friends, fully healed in mind and spirit after all the hell they had just been through.

"My friends, I have only one more request of you. Please return safely so that I may cook for a banquet worthy of your friendship," she said tearfully as she hugged Bumblebee's head tightly. The yellow Autobot stroked Kasumi's back.

_**"Inari Kasumi. Lots and lots of Inari. I want to place my order first," **_Prowl immediately said. Kasumi looked at him and was delighted when Prowl gave her a small smile which he immediately covered up. Jazz's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the smile though.

_**"Did that stick in the mud Autobot just smile? The end must be nigh." **_This earned him a sharp whack on the head by Ratchet. Jazz rubbed his head sheepishly but still said, _**"By the way, how do we get out of this tomb?"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Exiting the tomb was fairly simple: they simply walked through the boulder, which in the end turned out to be just an illusion.

_**"Wow, that was easy," **_Jazz remarked. _**"Didn't imagine the Amazons to use subtle techniques."**_

_**"The tomb is guarded by more than just illusions Jazz. I'm surprised you were allowed in there actually," **_Prime chuckled.

_**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" **_Jazz shouted.

Just then the sky was lit by a shooting star. Kasumi quickly gestured to Bumblebee to look upwards. "Please Bumblebee, is that a shooting star?"

Bumblebee processed his visual sensors then said, _**"Yes it is."**_

"Quick everybody, make a wish!" she said as she closed her eyes, clasped her hands and prayed.

"God, I thank you for my friends tonight, that we are able to meet again under this starry night. Lord Jesus I wish for victory for the forces of good over the forces of evil. Please help us win over the Decepticons, give us the means to win so that my family, friends and the people of this world be safe from Megatron's evil. Lord I place my fate and their fates in your hands Lord. Thank you Lord. In Jesus name I pray, Amen."

As she opened her eyes, she found that the Autobots were still staring at the sky with a look of wonder on their faces. She then looked into the sky and was overcome with shock and awe.

There was another star descending from the sky. This one headed right for the Autobots. As it drew nearer to Earth, Kasumi saw that the burning light was actually that of a huge engine. An engine that was attached to a towering rocket. As the rocket rapidly descended, she was overawed by the rocket's size, which was easily the height of Bruticus if not higher. From the base of the rocket engine, four landing claws came out and dug into the ground, stabilising the rocket's landing and anchoring it to the ground as its engines died out.

Then a hatch opened followed by a ramp leading to the ground. Bright white light shone from the inside and at the entrance, the Autobots and Kasumi could see a silhouette.

"Dear God…." Kasumi whispered as the figure stepped off the ramp towards the Autobots.

To be continued………

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhangar!

Well, actually it gets pretty predictable now. For that I apologise but seriously, towards the end, you guys not only speculated so much, you actually managed to influence my story as well.

When the Autobots were cheering with Kasumi, I was thinking of the Spartans of **"300"**. Imagine their battle cry as you read that.

I don't really want to say this but since some of you are wasting valuable review space repeating it, I will say this… NO I DO NOT HAVE ANY INTENTION OF MAKING KASUMI A HEADMASTER, POWERMASTER, BRAINMASTER OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT.

Goodnight and God bless.


	22. Chapter 22: Utulie'n Aure  Omake

**More than meets the eyes (30/9/2007)**

Author's notes 

OK, before the chapter starts, I'm going to post an Omake which was a crazy idea I came up with as I was experimenting with ideas.. In case some of you think I'm an insensitive anti-American who is ungrateful for all America has done for the world, please bear in mind that I did ask three Americans if they found the Omake offensive, which they did not. Anyway, I'm not anti-American. I'm anti-George Bush the Second.

Omake 

President Hu Jin Tao sighed and never thought the day would come when he had to make this phone call. He picked up the phone and dialled the phone number of the person he hated the most.

_"Hello, who's there?" _a voice with a Southern drawl spoke lazily into the phone.

"This is Hu Jin Tao here."

_"No, this is Bush. Jin Tao? What kind of a prank call is this missy? You trying to pull a number on me?"_

The Chinese President's eyebrow twitched. "No Bush, this is President Hu here."

_"President who? Who's the president? Who's the PRESIDENT OF THE UNTIED STATES OF AMERICA! Oh so you wanna be funny here nigger? Trying to sound like a Chinee? Well laugh now because soon you'll be laughing with the FBI! I'm telling you we're tracing this call to you now and will have we'll know where your black behind is located in ten seconds."_

This time, a vein was about to pop in Hu Jin Tao's head. With a great deal of will power grafted on to him during his political career, he held down a biting remark and waited for the ten seconds to finish.

_"Ah sure hope you like your cell nigger. It ougn't be a big difference to your little palace down in Mississippi. Why I bet some inmates will be loving your shiny behind………." _silence reigned as Bush suddenly shut up.

……………….

……………….

……………….

……………….

……………….

……………….

……………….

……………….

_"Uh, who is this again?" _a small voice said.

Hu Jin Tao took a deep breath. "PRESIDENT HU JIN TAO OF THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA YOU INBRED COLONIAL PHILISTINE SON OF A CHIMPANZEE! YOU IDIOT! JUST SO YOU KNOW, I HAVE THIS CONVERSATION ON TAPE AND I'M DAMN WELL GOING TO PLAY IT FOR THE WORLD TO HEAR!"

_"NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!! DON'T DO IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"_

The Chinese President blinked. _'Wow, that was easy. Maybe those Christian party members I was planning to frame for treason tomorrow are really on to something when they said they would pray for this phone call to work._

"How about US military assistance in repelling an alien invasion in China?"

Silence again.

_"You can't be serious. What kind of an idiot do you think I am?"_

In a remarkable imitation of Bush's southern drawl, Hu said "Ah sure hope you like your cell nigger. It oughn't be a big difference to your little palace down in Mississippi. Why I bet some inmates will be loving your shiny behind….."

_"OK OK OK! Please, anything but that! I'll have Admiral Casey Ryback contact you in a minute. Just pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!!!!!" _

Hu shook his head. _'And they call us barbarians,' _he thought.

"Admiral Casey Ryback. In one minute. Counting now!" President Hu snarled before slamming the phone down.

He looked at the clock which showed the year 2007. _'How many more years does that chimpanzee have left in the White House? Oh I hope he doesn't destroy the world right after this alien invasion.'_

His subsequent talks with Admiral Casey Ryback, President Vladimir Putin and Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda were considerably more civilised.

**End Omake.**

Well there you have it. I actually created it at the end of the last chapter but I wanted to get an opinion from some American friends first before I post. Unlike many people, while I nominally believe in freedom of speech, I also believe we should be sensitive to other people's feelings too and not simply say what we like just because we can.

Anyway without further ado………..

Chapter 22: Utulie'n aure 

All stood in awe of the massive alien rocket that landed in front of them and at the figure that stood at the doorway. At first Kasumi's heart fell as she recalled Optimus saying that there were very few Autobots and Decepticons left and of those remaining, most of them were Decepticons given that Prime could only account for seven Autobots including himself, out of the estimated fifty still surviving.

Then the shadow over her heart lifted. Emblazoned on the side of the rocket, was the Autobot symbol in bright red. As was the figure that now approached Optimus Prime.

The Cybertronian was nearly as tall as Optimus Prime, the height difference was only a metre or so. Like the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons, it was mostly armoured with huge plates covering its chest, arms, legs and joints but there were still a few gaps here and there exposing the inner exoskeleton beneath the armour. Somehow when it walked, there was something that was different about the way it did it but Kasumi couldn't figure out why until it was close enough to make out its face.

The face, which was protected by a strange red helmet with two spikes jutting out in a V shape like an insect's antennas, was unmistakably female as well as the tough walk it employed. The chest was nearly flat but could be imagined to be that of a small chest-woman. It was a noble face, aged with wisdom like Optimus Prime. Kasumi never thought she would meet another of Optimus' race that could match the Autobot leader's regal yet humble demeanour. If Prime and the other Autobot (for the symbol of the Autobot was clearly emblazoned at the middle of her chest in silver) were humans, she would have assumed they were in their mid-forties.

Silently she walked towards Optimus Prime, who had gone rigid. Actually they were all similarly frozen. It was as though they were experiencing a miracle of God, yet another hope beyond hope, an unexpected ray of light after months of darkness. She stood in front of Optimus Prime now, matching blue eyes gazing at each other.

_**"Elita."**_

_**"Optimus."**_

Wordlessly they closed the distance and embraced each other, Elita's head resting on Prime's chest while his head was over her shoulder.. Part of Kasumi's heart wanted to say "awwwwwwwwwwwwww" as she saw the two lovers reunite after ages of separation. Another part she never knew wanted to say, "WAY TO GO PRIME!" She silently shed tears of happiness for her friend. It seemed as though the floodgates of blessings from God had finally opened. The scene was so heart wrenching, she didn't know how to break it. Yet she knew they had to make a move soon, every second they waited meant Megatron's forces closing on the capital of China, Beijing. Fortunately, she didn't have to.

_**"IRONHIDE!" **_a feral female scream that was somewhat reminiscent of Akane when she was angry at Ranma as a second Autobot disembarked from the rocket. This one was blue colour with a body design that was similar to Elita except that her helmet design had two small Viking like horns instead.

All turned towards the grizzled Autobot veteran. However, Ironhide was not standing where he was initially when the rocket landed. As they looked around, they finally spied Ironhide comically tiptoeing towards an Amazon drawbridge leading to outside the city and into the forests. He froze however when the other female Autobot finally spied him and shouted, _**"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!"**_

If Ironhide were a human, he would have been sweating bullets. As it were, he was nervously shifting from one foot to another while he lifted one hand and gave a wave at the seemingly enraged blue Autobot female. _**"Uhhhhhh, Hi Chromia-dear?"**_

_**"DON'T CHROMIA DEAR ME YOU OUTDATED, OUTMODED, RUSTED ANALOG TIN CAN! 'I'll only be gone for awhile dear, wait for me,' you said. OH I'VE WAITED IRONHIDE, FOR THE LAST THREE MILLENIA TO DO THIS!" **_her chest suddenly burst forward as it transformed and for a moment Kasumi thought she was sprouting enormous breasts. Except the "breasts" looked like an enormous double-barrelled shotgun as long as Hound's sniper gun, with two handles for her hands to grip and aim beneath the base near her chest. Beneath the two main barrels was a huge gatling gun as well as twin missile launchers at the side. That made a total of five gun barrels, all of which were pointed at Ironhide, whose face had paled to almost white.

_**"Now now, don't do anything hasty dear. This world's about to burn in the flames of war and I just got myself scrapped and repaired again. Why don't you put your Mega-Cannon away?"**_ Ironhide's hands actually clasped together as though begging to the other.

For a moment, Chromia's eyes softened. _**"Are you well and fully functional now?"**_

_**"Yes dear," **_Ironhide said in a surprisingly tender voice.

_**"Good, THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DODGE THIS!" **_the two barrels glowed yellow, the gatling gun started to turn and the lids of the two missile launchers slid open to reveal twelve missiles each ready to be fired.

_**"GEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" **_Ironhide screamed. He threw his body to the side just as two massive yellow beams, a stream of deadly red bullets as well as twenty four missiles were shot at where he was standing. The yellow beams and gatling fire vapourised the Amazon wall as well as a good kilometre of forests beyond it, leaving a long crater as though an asteroid had just landed on Earth. The twenty four missiles than dispersed and dotted the Amazon forest with twenty feet wide craters.

Kasumi and Jazz were flabbergasted at the massive firepower displayed by Chromia. The latter wasn't old enough to remember Chromia as part of the Autobot resistance whereas Bumblebee, Prowl and Ratchet merely looked amused as though it was normal for Ironhide and Chromia to respond that way.

"Uhm, Bumblebee, what in the world is going on?" Kasumi asked.

_**"Oh nothing much, just Chromia expressing how much she misses Ironhide for the last few millennia," **_he said nonchalantly.

She made a mental note to herself about keeping the NWC crew away from Chromia. If that was a display of love, she really wondered how Chromia would be like when enraged. She then transformed the gun, which folded into her chest, walked over to the cowering Ironhide who was crouching to the ground, arms over his head. Cautiously, he looked at Chromia who beckoned for Ironhide to rise.

Her back was to the rest of them but Kasumi was pretty sure what Chromia did when she pulled Ironhide's head to her face.

All this while, Optimus and Elita had not moved from their embrace but they appeared to be whispering softly to each other.

_**"OK, this is just too weird even for me. I mean, first Prowl smiles, then our fearless leader gets to have a tender loving moment, then an Autobot babe with tits of doom shows up and kisses that dirty old man. This is SO NOT FAIR!" **_Jazz shouted.

Ratchet and Prowl's eyes twitched. _**"You're not the only one who's single you know," **_Prowl growled.

_**"I see you're still a stick in the mud after all this years," **_another voice said. Now there were quite a few Autobots that were disembarking from the rocket. Six of them now exited and stood behind Optimus and Elita. Only then did Optimus break the embrace reluctantly and looked with overwhelming joy at the new Autobots.

_**"Everyone…. you're all alive!" **_he cried happily.

_**"As are you Optimus," **_the last female Autobot in the group said. This one was pink in colour whose head design was simply round like that of an American footballer. Her face was by far the youngest and prettiest compared to Elita's dignified middle aged face and Chromia's vengeful housewife look. Jazz took one look at her and was frozen stiff at the sight. Kasumi noted that he didn't wasn't even wearing his see-through visor.

_**"Arcee, it's good to see you again," **_Optimus said and to Kasumi's surprise, he also pulled Arcee into a hug. Arcee was quite short, only slightly taller at fifteen feet or half the size of Optimus so she looked like a child hugging her favourite uncle.

_**"That's it, group hug!" **_one of the Autobots, who had an extremely kind but old face, whose dark green colour armour had a large number of visible battle scars, like that of a sixty year old man, said loudly and in the next instant, everyone except Bumblebee, Kasumi, Ironhide and Chromia (the latter two had moved silently into the forest), became entwined in a massive group hug. This time, laughter flowed freely from Prowl and even Ratchet became relaxed as everyone started asking each other questions on what had happened the last they met. Bumblebee and Kasumi looked at each other and both smiled and touched their foreheads to each other, just enjoying the moment for now.

Eventually, the old Autobot caught sight of Bumblebee and Kasumi and said, _**"Well well, what do we have here? The hero of Cybertron standing there with a silly look on his face with an alien on his shoulder. Looks like love to me," **_he smiled as he walked towards the two. The others also looked at the two and were quite surprised except for those who had already been on Earth. The Autobot walked with a slight limp, and as he drew closer, Kasumi marvelled at what seemed to be a large number of battle scars patterning his outer armour.

Bumblebee smiled and then gave a small hug to the old Autobot, making sure he did it gently so as not to throw Kasumi off balance. _**"Hello Kup, I see you haven't lost your knack of analysing everything in one go accurately," **_he said.

_**"Experience lad. You'll learn to appreciate it. I've seen that look on you in ages past as well as in the face of a few hundred Cybertronians courting each other," **_he took a good luck at Kasumi, who blushed under his intense gaze. **_"Quite beautiful as aliens go Bumblebee. Ariel would have approved," _**he said to Kasumi's surprised. Actually she was surprised that nobody seemed to mind the idea of her and Bumblebee being an item. So was Bumblebee.

_**"You actually approve? Even though Kasumi and I are…. well, different?" **_

_**"Believe me, I've got weirder romantic tales from across the cosmos. That's what you get when you travel with female Autobots for a few millennia. Hell, I have stories from before this stupid mess with Megatron began. So are you going to introduce me to this young lady of yours?" **_the old Autobot said as he winked at Kasumi.

Bumblebee actually blushed then shifted Kasumi so that she stood on both of his hands cupped together in front of his chest. _**"This is Tendo Kasumi, the first human to know of our existence and our first friend. Kasumi, I want you to meet my teacher, Kup. He taught me everything I knew, from quantum mechanics to the art of war. The oldest and wisest among all of the Autobots, including Prime."**_

Kasumi bowed to Kup. "Hello Mr. Kup. It's an honour to meet Bumblebee's teacher. If it were not for you, I would not be here today but for Bumblebee's wisdom and fighting skills."

_**"Now now, let's not be strangers. Just call me Kup without the mister pre-fix. Don't make me feel older than I already am. I've still got a few moves in me before I finally kick the bucket," **_he chuckled as he offered his finger to Kasumi. She lifted her head and smiled as she shook his finger.

_**"I don't believe it, you're actually making out with a female fleshling? That's ….. freaky man," **_an Autobot with dark blue armour, a red face framed with a white helmet and wings jutting out from behind his shoulders said. This earned him a whack at the back of his head from Jazz and both glared at each other.

_**"Tracks, watch your mouth when talking Kasumi. She's been through a lot for us and is the only reason why most of us are still standing here right now. So watch your language when referring to Kasumi. Fleshling is definitely out. What do you think she is: cattle?" **_Jazz growled.

_**"OK that's it, break it up you two," **_an Autobot with black armour said. He was as big and bulky as Ironhide and though his facial features was like that of a kindly old man. **_"I'm sure Tracks is just as surprised as all of us. Aren't you Tracks," _**he gazed coldly at Tracks.

The dark blue Autobot put up his hands. _**"Fine, I apologise, Tendo Kasumi is it?" **_Tracks said as he walked to look closely at Kasumi. The Tendo sister also bowed and said, "Hajimemashite. It's nice to meet you… Tracks is it?"

He nodded. _**"Very observant, for a carbon based life form."**_

_**"Tracks……" **_Jazz and Bumblebee growled.

_**"OK OK. As an apology, I will give you the honour of riding in me later, the coolest and best looking Autobot of them all," **_Tracks said proudly. He turned to look at Arcee and winked at her but the other female appeared to have a disapproving look.

The other older looking Autobot smacked Tracks behind his head. _**"I just hope you will learn some humility on this planet. By the way, I am Trailbreaker," **_he said as he gave a bow to Kasumi who responded in kind.

_**"Also known as the toughest old dog among the Autobots, even more than Ironhide," **_Bumblebee chuckled. Trailbreaker just smiled at the yellow's Autobot remark.

"Please to meet you Trailbreaker. It's always a pleasure to meet more Autobots," Kasumi said sweetly shaking his finger as well.

Suddenly another Autobot appeared in next to Bumblebee. _**"What-about-me?-When-are-you-going-to-introduce-me?-When-is-my-turn?-Why-are-you-delaying-me?-When-do-I-get-a-chance-a-chance-a-chance-to-say-my-name-my-name-my-name?" **_the Autobot said this so fast that he sounded like a cassette that had been put on fast forward so fast that Kasumi could barely make out what he was saying. Even when he moved, it was as fast as Ranma in full battle speed and she even saw traces of the Autobots images as it made its superfast movements like. She didn't want to offend the Autobot so she tried to answer as fast as she can.

"Hello, what is your…" she began.

_**"What-an-honour,-beautiful-name-Kasumi-Bumblebee-very-lucky-to-meet-you-so-honoured-but-I-forget-manners-suppose-to-introduce-myself-wasn't-I-names-are-very-important-or-are-they?-I-don't-know-about-humans-but-Autobot-names-are-always-according-to-personality-and-characteristics-that-why-they-call-me-Blurr-because-I-talk-like-this-such-a-fitting-name-of-course-not-for-you-grey-mist-does-not-do-you-justice-reminds-me-of-a-legend-or-fable-called-"What's-in-a-name"-where-there-is-this-human-who-doesn't-like-his-name-because-belittles-him-then-learns-that-names-do-not-make-a-person….." **_he said all of this in ten seconds before finally stopping when someone shot a blue ray at him which paused him in mid-sentence. An Autobot with a cannon over each shoulder came forward from behind Blurr. His head was rather unique, like the Decepticons he didn't appear to have a mouth at all except for permanent plate covering its mouth but it had overgrown cheeks that spread sideways like small trapeziums. When he spoke, the two "cheeks" glowed and vibrated, creating its voice.

_**"Hiyah all. Sorry bout that, still got a few tweaks before Blurr can get back to normal," **_the odd looking Autobot said sheepishly.

Trailbreaker snorted. _**"You've been playing and tweaking with Blurr for a few centuries already. Why can't you just turn him back to normal Wheeljack? Oh by the way Kasumi, this is Wheeljack, our resident mad scientist. Whatever you do, do not trust his inventions. Look at what he did to our friend Blurr here?" **_he said gesturing at the now frozen Blurr.

_**"Hey, he asked for it. In fact, he never asked me to stop tweaking him," **_Wheeljack protested.

_**"That's because your brain is too slow to catch him saying no," **_Tracks said.

_**"Who's calling who slow, pretty bot," **_Wheeljack shouted.

Kasumi groaned. Now she had to deal with another batch of egoistical male Autobots. She hoped that Arcee and Chromia would be good female company later.

Their bickering might have turned into an Autobot brawl but a commanding voice shouted, _**"That's enough. Autobots, fall back into line." **_To Kasumi's surprise, the voice was female and came from Elita.

As though nothing had happened, every Autobot fell into a line, although Wheeljack and Tracks continued to glare at each other. Jazz could only shake his head. _'And they call ME childish,' _he thought. Trailbreaker lightly hit Blurr's head, making him move again but before he could go on in his super speed talking, Trailbreaker quickly repeated Elita's order and he fell back into line, silent.

Kasumi couldn't help but be nervous and straightened herself like a soldier when Elita approached her. She fervently wished she was dressed in something other than a tiger pelt and felt ashamed at her attire before the regal and queen like Autobot. Bumblebee lifted up his hands so that Kasumi could look at Elita at eye level. As she looked at Elita's blue eyes, it was no different than Prime's, filled with wisdom like that of an ocean, teeming with life and immeasurable depth. She had an air of royalty around her that even Prime seem didn't have, it made Kasumi wanted to kneel rather than stand up to Elita. As it were, she could not gaze into those eyes for long and eventually cast her eyes downwards. If Prime was had the air of a wise old man of the mountain, Elita had the air of a Chinese Empress.

_**"Why do you look away, daughter of Eve?" **_

"Please, I am not worthy to look at one such as you," Kasumi whispered.

A large finger suddenly appeared under Kasumi's chin and gently forced her to lift her head and look at Elita once more. _**"Why are you not worthy? For that matter why do you think that I am superior to you? Did you not stand against and defy the fallen one known as Megatron? Did you not stand firm against the threats and tortures of the treacherous members of our race known as Decepticons? Did you not save the life of my love with nothing but your faith and love for all good things? If it were not for you, I would have arrived on this world a widow."**_

Optimus then spoke, _**"Kasumi, I have said this before and I say it again. Your deeds have surpassed that of any Decepticon or Autobot. You risked your life, no, your very soul to save mine. You truly are a child of your God. Please Kasumi, do not ever feel inferior or feel the need to bow to our race again. We love you with all our Sparks and pledge our lives to you and the defence of your world."**_

Kasumi was rather overwhelmed once again at the recognition being bestowed upon her. Elita then put her head next to Kasumi and ever so gently, kissed Kasumi head who blushed furiously.

"Thank you for your words Elita. I suppose I should say welcome to Earth on behalf of my family. Please, my world is in grave danger now. Will you help save this world which I was born and grew up in?" Kasumi humbly asked while assuming a Japanese bow.

_**"Kasumi, do you even need to ask? It is for this purpose that I was called by the Matrix here. All paths of destiny converge here now. For good or ill, the terrible conflict that engulfed the Cybertronian race ends here. For our part, we will make sure that humanity does not suffer because of our mistakes. Command us Kasumi, our guns, swords and lives are yours. Ask and we will grant you your wish," **_Elita said.

A deep rumble then came from the rocket.

_**"Oh that reminds me, I've yet to introduce the final member of our entourage," **_Elita said and then gestured for all the of the Autobots to face the rocket. Kasumi and the rest of the earlier Autobots except Optimus Prime were surprised, wondering who else had come. Even Ironhide who was the oldest of them, couldn't think of any other surviving Autobot.

The collective jaws of Kasumi, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide dropped to the ground as they saw the huge rocket transform. At first the rocket split into two, one with the engine at the end whist the other was the pointed end of the rocket. Then from inside the rocket, a whole bunch of parts and mechanical mass unfolded, eventually forming a colossal body with legs and a pair of wings. The rocket half which had the engine as well as the claws that initially served as its landing gear became the right hand while the other half became the left hand, except that it only had the pointed end of the rocket.

The head appeared last, and it appeared to be a glass helmet with a cannon at the back of it, almost like a ponytail. Inside the helmet was a face that matched Prowl's dour demeanour. Before the Autobot, now stood a robot as large, no, even larger than Bruticus. The colossal robot stood at more than eighty feet and was easily three time taller than even Megatron.

_**"Autobots, I would like you to meet our latest ally, the once-Dark Guardian creation of the Quintessons, who has gained sentience worthy of an Autobot. Omega Supreme. Omega Supreme this is Tendo Kasumi. Our lives are hers now therefore she comes under your protection as well," **_Elita said. The gigantic Autobot's eyes gazed at Kasumi and the Tendo sister was shocked to see the sadness in its eyes.

_**"Omega Supreme. Serve. Kasumi. Save. Earth," **_he spoke haltingly.

Kasumi bowed to Omega. "I am also at your service, Omega Supreme."

_**"How is this possible? The Dark Guardians are mindless Automatons whose only purpose was to conquer our race. Even Megatron barely defeated them in ages past!" **_Ironhide finally found his tongue.

_**"It is a long story. Suffice to say he gained sentience through miraculous means and is now an Autobot. For the sake of the sins of his creators, he has sworn himself to our cause. I could not ask for a more loyal and worthy friend and ally," **_Elita said as she looked at Omega who nodded his head towards her.

_**"Elita. Friend. Kasumi. Elita's. Friend. Protect. Decepticon. SMASH!"**_

Jazz finally had a grin that threatened to split his face in half. _**"Man this time, I love being the good guy. Today, our wishes have come true," **_he said happily. Kasumi caught Jazz looking at Arcee then to her astonishment, turned away almost shyly when Arcee turned to look at him. She was delighted at Jazz's reaction and made a mental note to resolve his wish later.

Speaking of wishes, Kasumi was reminded of her earlier argument with the Autobots and fervently prayed that her next request would be granted. "Elita, I wish to help save my world. I wish to fight although I am just an unmarried Japanese housewife. I don't want to sit on the sidelines watch others fight for me. Please Elita, do you have the means to let me join the battle? My sister, future brother in law and friends are now fighting for their lives. I …. I just want to help," Kasumi stuttered and she fought to hold back her tears.

Elita smiled then turned to look at Prime. The two conversed silently for awhile, occasionally looking at Kasumi.

_**"Wheeljack, Chromia, Arcee," **_Elita called.

_**"Yes Elita," **_the three Autobots said.

_**"Prepare Kasumi for battle," **_Kasumi's heart sang when she heard Elita's word.

To be continued

**Author's notes**

Translation for title. In Tolkien's ancient High Elven language, it means "The day has come." Ah nuts, I forgot if the phrase _**"Utulie'n aure" **_is Quenya (High Noldor Elven Language) or Sindar (Grey Elven language). I love this phrase but it was said at a very bad time by High King Fingon before the Battle of Unnumbered Tears where the forces of the Eldar and Men were nigh annihilated by Morgoth, the first Dark Lord. Basically King Fingon shouted this when his brother Turgon reinforced his Elven Army with another army of ten thousand spears. In the end they still lost. Don't worry, nothing of the sort is going to happen in this story now.

Long reviews and flames are welcome. Just try not to review the Omake and ignore the rest of the chapter like some of you did when I wrote my ultimate plot twist, the Rise of Megatron Part 3.

Take care and God bless.


	23. Chapter 23: Siege of the NWC

More than meets the eye 30/9/2007 Author's notes 

OK people, in case some of you are confused as off the timeline of everything that is happening, for your clarification, this chapter takes place five days after the rise of Megatron, or three days since he attacked Chengdu military base. By the way, I'll amend Chapter 20 later to change Sichuan military base into Chengdu. Essentially, Sichuan is the entire state (like State of New York) while Chengdu is the state capital. Sorry, my bad.

Musichowler, Elconquistador, you two are some of my most valued reviewers, before you read this chapter make sure you review the previous one as I value your opinions. Thanks.

Chapter 23: Siege of the Nerima Wrecking Crew 

The city of Beijing, the ancient capital of China for many centuries and current seat of power for the People's Republic of China, was being devastated by its own war machines. In the air, the combined air forces of Shenyang and Beijing military regions fought a furious dogfight against jets of their own air force from Xinjiang and Lanzhou military regions. Initially, the friendly Chinese Air Force had the numerical advantage, but that advantage was now gone due to the technologically superior Cybertronian converted drones. Moreover, nobody could detect Blitzwing via radar and he could attack with impunity with little or no obstruction due to his stealth system. This was in addition to the five new sentient Decepticons whose flying skills far outmatched the Chinese pilots.

As for the city itself, the Chinese government had manage to evacuate most of it and now their forces were also locked in an epic scale urban battle with the Decepticons and their drones. Chinese infantry and vehicles clashed violently with vehicle drones which also had the ability to transform into humanoid forms and therefore had an advantage over their Chinese counterparts. Their robot forms meant increased mobility in the urban areas, enabling them to overcome terrain that could not be crossed by Chinese tanks and vehicles or move faster to dodge incoming fire. In two separate directions, the Combaticons and the Contructicons merged spearheaded their main forces towards the centre of the city; the Forbidden City of China and also the PRC military command centre.

For Hound and Team Ranma, it was fast becoming the day of Armageddon for them.

Hound cried in pain as Megatron's claws gripped his throat and lifted him into the air. Megatron then flew into the air then dropped Hound on the nearest tall building. Before Houndn fell o the building's roof, the full weight of Megatron smashed into Hound as the Decepticon tyrant stepped on Hound. The green Autobot's body was now virtually smashed, and he could hardly feel his hands and legs. Around him, the city lay in ruins, fire and smoke clouding the city. The sounds of battle and screaming of Chinese soldiers and civilians could be heard loudly from all around. In the midst of it, was the occasional booming laugh of Megatron and the Decepticons as they overcame the Chinese defenders.

_'So this is how it ends. In fire and darkness. Dear sweet Kasumi, I'm sorry I failed you,' _Hound thought. Nevertheless, the Autobot still had the will to fight and decided only hours ago to die defending humanity, no matter the cost. Those were his last orders from both Prime and Prowl and he would damn well die by them.

_**"That all you got Megatron? Arcee hits harder than you," **_Hound hissed beneath Megatron's huge feet.

_**"You know, the week I gave you isn't up yet. Swear fealty to me, and I'll let you live as our slave. Do not think I'm unmerciful. I really meant it when I said I didn't want any more Cybertronians to fall when necessary," **_Megatron growled from above him.

Hound's response was his right arm transforming into a small cannon and shooting between Megatron's legs. Unfortunately, the cannon's power was too small and it was Hound's last remaining weapon. His left hand sniper rifle along with its scope had been ripped off by Megatron since the Decepticon leader found him sniping away at the air drones and swooped in on Hound to torture him. It had been half an hour since he started beating Hound up the same way he did to Bumblebee only three days earlier.

_**"I wouldn't join you if you were the last Cybertronian in the galaxy, you flea bitten, termite riddled pile of reject parts!" **_Hound shouted.

Megatron's eyes narrowed and he did not seem to feel any pain from being fired at his crotch. _**"Ah, so unwise Hound. Oh well I guess I can now absolve my conscious of not resolving this conflict peacefully. Now, like Prime, you will face the same fate of obliteration for your treason. Come here you." **_He stepped off of Hound and gripped his chest to lift him up. All the while, Hound kept on firing his pitifully underpowered cannon at Megatron's body who did not react at all.

_**"Come on, you want a piece of me, you cowardly snake? You want a piece of me!" **_Hound furiously cried.

Megatron grabbed Hound's waist with one hand and his upper chest with the other. _**"NO, I WANT TWO…"**_

"SHI SHI HOKODAN/MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Three massive blasts of chi energy along with dozens of RPG rounds and countless small arms fire slammed into Megatron's back, powerful enough to push him off the building, still gripping Hound. From three nearby buildings, Ranma, Cologne and Ryoga consumed nearly all their chi to produce the biggest chi blast each had ever managed to do in their lives to save Hound. At the same time, their Chinese infantry support also fired every anti-armour weapon they had against Megatron, all of which were focused on Megatron's back. Hound had known that Megatron would likely torture him sadistically and had silently guided the Amazons, NWC and Chinese troops to their optimum position to take their shot at Megatron.

The three best chi-users were shocked as Megatron fell off the building still gripping Hound though. Quickly, Ryoga, Ranma and Cologne roof hopped to that building where Megatron previously was then leaped off the building towards the falling Autobot and Decepticon.

"ALRIGHT P-CHAN, OLD GHOUL. THIS IS IT. GET HIM!" Ranma shouted as he gripped Colgone and Ryoga with both arms and then with all of his might, threw them at the exposed back of Megatron who was falling face down into the street below. Cologne and Ryoga gritted their teeth as they shot to the ground at their greatest enemy, calming their hearts and minds as they searched for the weak spot of Megatron.

"BAKUSAI…" they started to say when both discerned the separate weak points and prepared to shatter it.

Before they could complete the technique, Megatron suddenly turned midair to face them. Gripping Hound's legs, he used the Autobot's body as a makeshift club and violently batted Ryoga and Cologne away. The two hit the road and skidded some distance away. Ranma cried as he saw blood sprout from their bodies and then suddenly found himself gripped in the colossal claw of Megatron. The Decepticon leader than floated into the air and landed on the ground, still stepping on Hound who was still gripped by his clawed feet.

_**"Nice try, insect. Hound, I really have to give it to you. What I would give to have you on my side." **_

Hound spat some of his inner workings out of his mouth. _**"How about your complete and unconditional surrender?"**_

Megatron smiled and shook his head. _**"Now that is too much. Say goodbye to your insect friend," **_with that last remark, he threw Ranma into the air and then used Hound to bat him in the same direction as Ryoga and Cologne almost like a tennis player. Hound cried as Ranma impacted violently on his hull but could do nothing as even his other arm cannon was destroyed at this point. Ranma flew and then hit Cologne and Ryoga just as they were struggling to stand up from the vicious bash they just received. The three fell to the ground together some distance away.

"Damn you Ranma…. you and your… hare brained ideas……" Ryoga hissed as several internal injuries finally registered themselves on his abnormally strong constitution. Ranma wasn't listening though. His attention was focused on Cologne.

She was not moving.

"Old ghoul, OLD GHOUL!" Ranma screamed as he crawled towards the Amazon Elder who was lying on the floor, miraculously still in one piece. The pig-tailed martial artist painfully laid his head on her chest and to his shock, found no heartbeat. Desperately in spite of his condition, he began to administer emergency CPR, disregarding his own broken ribs and internal injuries. He even tried to resuscitate Cologne.

"Come on old ghoul, don't die on me yet! I haven't even defeated you without using the neko-ken yet! Besides, you still have to absolve the Kiss of Marriage and Death Shampoo gave to me! You can't die! We need you! I need you! You've got a grand daughter that needs you!" Ranma's desperation fuelled his efforts as he furiously pumped Cologne's chest and resuscitated her repeatedly.

"Please old ghoul…. Elder Cologne….. don't die," Ranma cried, tears now flowing. His heart sang when he finally heard a heartbeat in the old Amazon's chest and she started breathing faintly. "Cologne? Elder Cologne?"

"After all this time, only now you decide to respect your elders," Cologne cackled.

Ranma could only cry tears of happiness and never thought he would be glad to see one of his greatest rivals alive. "You can't die yet. I want to choose Akane as my fiancée and you are going to help me."

Cologne snorted. "Fat chance Ranma, you will still marry…." Their hearts froze when they heard screams from three familiar girls. Then another girl came flying towards them and Ryoga managed to muster enough strength to catch the girl before she impacted the ground. She still gripped the broken handle of a giant spatula and Ranma cried when he saw the brutally abused body of Kuonji Ukyo.

"MEGATRON!" he screamed into the distance towards Megatron.

He saw the Decepticon leader leap into the air a city block away and landed in front of them, Hound once again crushed beneath his feet. Their hearts froze as they saw the squirming bodies of Shampoo and Akane gripped in each hand. In his own jaws, Mousse's leg poked out and Megatron spat him out of his mouth. The Amazon boy had been impaled by several of Megatron's teeth but the Decepticon leader stopped short of actually biting him in half. Mousse dropped on top of a Voxwagen car and remained motionless.

"MU TZU!" Shampoo cried, with far more concern than one would expect her to give her stalker.

Megatron made a face. _**"Ewwww, disgusting. I can't understand why Ravage likes eating flesh and drinking blood so much. Oh well, at least his skill in torment is exquisite and draws the most enthralling screams one can hear. I think you will all have the honour of being the source of my entertainment for years to come in return for the welcome you've given since I came to your wretched planet."**_

To everyone's astonishment, Cologne stood up, weakly clutching the broken half of her staff. "You think you have won? Even if you conquer China, every other superpower will use their nuclear weapons on you. You may have won the battle but you will lose the war, Megatron."

_**"I don't think so my little Amazon bitch. After today, every machine you see here will be converted into my army. Then when your American and Russian reinforcements arrive, I too will convert them. Oh don't look so surprised Cologne, do you think I did not anticipate that your government would be desperate enough to ask THEM for help?" **_he patted the Key to Vector Sigma cannon on his right arm. _**"Even now, my forces in Jinan are converting your Guangzhou and Nanjing military into my slaves drones. The Constructicons have already annihilated the Chinese forces on their side of the city and is in the process of restoring and reprogramming your broken military vessels into our mighty Cybertronian war machine. Already a hundred tanks and fallen aircraft have been restored. Your pathetic air force up there will soon be wiped out. After that, defending ourselves from nuclear attacks will be child's play. You have lost Cologne, look at the symbol of power of your nation for the last time for I will soon level it."**_

It was then that Cologne, Ranma and Ryoga finally realised where they were. They had been thrown to the edge of the Tiannanmen Square. And beyond that was the Chinese command HQ, deep within the Forbidden Palace.

_**"How ironic. Your own people slaughtered hundreds of innocents on this very ground. The human capacity for cruelty is truly remarkable; in this respect I confess that humanity may well exceed that of Cybertronians. Now, once again, hope and freedom will be crushed and a new order shall arise and spread over the very foundations of this world," **_Megatron started laughing maniacally. _**"Come humans, rejoice with me! Glorify me with your screams!" **_he shouted as he squeezed Akane and Shampoo again, prompting further cries of pain.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! NEVER!" Akane screamed.

"INSOLENT MALE! MALE TOO MUCH TESTERONE IF THINK SO STUPID THOUGHTS!" Shampoo shouted.

Megatron laughter subsided a little and then he stared at Ranma who would have charged at Megatron if he wasn't so injured. As of the moment, none of the NWC were in fighting shape anymore.

_**"Do you love your fianceé?" **_Megatron asked.

"Give her back! Let them both go!" Ranma croaked as he struggled to muster his chi.

_**"Ah ah ah, I intend to solve this question once and for all. Your exploits were quite entertaining if what Soundwave reports is correct and believe me, Soundwave never reports flawed information. Actually he could never draw a logical conclusion on which you would choose so for the sake of my most loyal servant, I will find out for him. Do you love Tendo Akane? Do you find her attractive? Do you want to mate with her? Do you want to her to be yours only?"**_

In the midst of worldwide Armageddon, Ranma was annoyed that God still found time to torment him with his fiancée problem again. "What's it to you? Let them go you son of a …. NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ranma screamed and his heart was torn apart as Megatron's claw at the end of his pinky sliced off Akane's leg. The pig-tailed boy screamed as the leg fell and blood started flowing out of Akane's bloody stump. Then to his horror, the pinky pointed upwards, ready to stab upwards into Akane. If that wasn't enough, Megatron's other pinky also got ready to stab upwards at Shampoo.

_**"One last chance Ranma. Otherwise I will… how do you humans put it? Screw them nice and slow?" **_Megatron's face showed no lust, only a sadistic fascination and love of torment.

Ranma wildly looked for a way to save the two girls but saw none. His body was broken. His chi reserves were all but empty. His mind was about to be torn apart by the various honour bound agreements that bound his choice to the fate of many girls.

_**"Say goodbye to their pussies," **_Megatron said as his pinkies was about to move…

"YES! YES! I LOVE AKANE! I LOVED HER THEN, I LOVED HER NOW! I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART! FROM THE DAY HER HAIR WAS CUT BY RYOGA! I WANT HER TO LOVE ME! I WANT TO BE HERS! PLEASE! LET HER GO! LET THEM GO! IF YOU WANT TO TORTURE ANYONE, DO ME! YOU WANT A GIRL?! YOU GOT ONE AS WELL!" Ranma weakly reached towards a puddle of water nearby and splashed himself into it, becoming a she. "PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T HURT HER!" Ranma-chan begged Megatron as she fell to her knees.

And so in the midst of humanity's greatest battle, one of the most baffling mysteries was finally solved by the most diabolical tyrant in the galaxy. Cologne sighed as she heard Ranma's declaration and Shampoo's face also fell. Somehow, despite the coercion Megatron had administered to Ranma, no one could mistake the fear and desperation that Ranma displayed for Akane, not Shampoo even though Ranma also begged for Shampoo's life.

For Akane, despite the terrible pain of having her leg severed, she found joy in Ranma's words. It would have been the happiest moment of her life if it weren't for the fact that it would most likely be the last moment of her life.

The Decepticon was amused. _**"Strange that you picked the most unattractive woman of the horde of fiancées, and the most violent one as well. No wonder Soundwave nearly blew his circuits trying to figure out why you constantly stuck up to her. Oh well, my loyal soldier was created without an emotion circuit to began with so he could never understand them."**_

To Ranma's horror, Megatron knocked Shampoo and Akane together by clapping his hands and then dropping them on Ranma. The poor girl barely mustered enough strength to catch both girls in each arm. Ranma was about to try and get out of the way but hope died in his heart as behind Megatron, the hulking forms of the Constructicons and Combaticons appeared from two directions of the city. Accompanying them, were hundreds of robots, drones made via the Key from devices ranging from tiny electronic appliances to massive tanks, trucks and cars, all of which bristled with alien weaponry. It was a bizarre army of robot zombies. The eyes of the drones were lifeless but did nothing to diminish the terror of their weaponry and size. From the air a wing of thirty aircraft, headed by Blitzwing and the five new Seeker Decepticons, transformed and perched on the nearby buildings, dramatically grouping themselves as they prepared to attack the Forbidden City at Megatron's command.

_**"Slaves you shall be but at least you will be alive. Dead is dead. Nobody can reverse that. Your Autobots are destroyed, gone in the wind. This city will fall, then we will move on to the next, converting, transforming, destroying all resistance from one country to the next until Earth, is MINE!"**_

Ryoga and Cologne limped to Ranma's side, the latter holding Ukyo while Cologne had managed to drag Mousse's broken body to them. Somehow, they all knew they had lost, even Ranma who never ceased to think of new ridiculous ways of defeating his enemies. But now this was a being from their darkest dreams made manifest, a merciless tyrant who did not care about honour nor life, whose only goal was domination and conquest. Moreover Ranma could not do anything with Akane in his arms, bleeding to death from her severed leg as well as the massive internal injuries within. Even Ryoga's tough constitution had reached his limit. His depression would not help him anymore: he simply had no more chi left and could barely keep himself from fainting.

Grimly he looked at Ranma. "You know what? I can't believe for once, this isn't your fault."

Ranma sighed. "It is nobody's fault Ryoga. Only that big freaking cowardly motherless son of a dog in front of us."

Megatron frowned and aimed his Key Cannon at the NWC. _**"GROVEL FOR MY AMUSEMENT SLAVE!"**_

The females of the NWC tried to run but as before, found their bodies too battered to even move. Futilely, Ryoga and Ranma tried to put themselves in front of the females as though they could block Megatron's blast.

vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A distant rumble was heard from another part of the city. The sound froze everyone, including the Decepticons. Megatron's eyes became wide as did the NWC as they saw a huge cloud of dust appear in the other direction. At first their minds could not comprehend what the sound was but as the rumbling became louder and the dustcloud became nearer to the edge of Tiannanmen Square, the sound of powerful engines could not be mistaken.

"Did you hear that?" Akane whispered.

"It sounds like……" Ukyo mouthed.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN! POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

"AUTOBOTS!" the NWC cried.

For the second time since he stared into the eyes of Tendo Kasumi, the Decepticon leader felt a very mortal fear crawling up his spine. Then a voice that he never thought he would hear again shouted so loud that the entire city rang with the sound of its voice. Whoever it belonged to, there was no mistaking of it was very very very pissed off.

_**"MEGATRON!" **_

To be continued………

**Author's notes**

OK everybody, its time to dig into your cellars and attics for all those mouldy VHS or PAL video tapes to watch the Transformers G1 episodes and make sure you get the music and sound effects into your heads. Alternatively you can try digging into your hard drives and see if you've managed to download it sometime ago. When you read my next chapter, I want you to use the old sound effects and music, not the new 2007 ones unless I explicitly say so.

Anyway from now on, imagine the old battle music used in the eighties. Actually the 2007 movie works fine as well but I believe the hardcore fans among us will prefer the eighties version.

Take care and God bless. As always, long reviews are appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24: Tabula Rasa

More than meets the eye 1/10/2007 

**Author's note**

Sigh, due to a complaint from a reviewer, who objected that I used the word nigger, I will probably have to remove the Omake pending his reply. If I have any other African American readers out there, please tell me if Kool Moe D is overreacting or not. I know nigger was a derogatory term but seriously, I'm using a comedic context to make fun of George W. Bush the second here, not African Americans. To the rest of my readers, please do not respond to this question and enjoy the story.

Chapter 24: Tabula Rasa 

Megatron watched in horror as Optimus Prime's Peterbilt Carrier form emerged from the city, escorted by his five loyal Autobots and drove into the Tiannanmen Square, placing themselves between the Forbidden City and the Decepticons.

_**"IMPOSSIBLE! I SAW YOU DIE!" **_Megatron screamed.

_**"It was not my time yet. By the grace of Primus and the love of Kasumi, I have been released from the Matrix and given a second chance of life and redemption."**_

Megatron twisted his face in disgust. _**"You still rant about the old religion? And you all call ME insane. You think you can face me and my army with your five puny Autobots? FIVE PUNY VEHICLES AGAINST THE MIGHTIEST ARMY I'VE CREATED IN THE GALAXY!" **_Megatron guffawed and his fellow Decepticons also laughed, jeered and threw insults at the six vehicles at them.

Optimus replied in a mildly patronising tone, _**"You do realise you've not even converted half of China's military don't you? Not to mention the rest of this world's governments, which even your Decepticons had to hide from for fifty years while searching for you."**_

_**"Their forces are irrelevant. I possess the Key to Vector Sigma. I have a country's worth of machinery to mould into my new army. And an ample number of Decepticons to lead them AND crush your pathetic squad. Oh, did I mentioned I have hostages?" **_Megatron smirked as he grinded his clawed feet at Hound and aimed his Key To Vector Sigma cannon at the Nerima Wrecking Crew, who while looked extremely surprised and glad of Optimus presence, also felt that the situation was grossly imbalanced: on the one side was Optimus with six of his finest warriors, and on the other side, Megatron armed with the Key To Vector Sigma, two teams of Decepticons who could transform into massive gestalts leading countless military ground attack vehicle drones, and a team of Decepticon Jets leading innumerable Cybertronian technology enhanced jet drones.

The Autobots transformed then, dramatically becoming their humanoid selves and the NWC couldn't help but notice their now pristine shining condition; a sharp contrast to their heavily damaged state before Hound with the NWC and Autobots went their separate ways. All the Autobots immediately armed themselves except for Optimus and Ratchet.

_**"I ask you again, brother, to stop this madness. It's not too late to rebuild Cybertron together. The humans have proven themselves to be valuable allies. Even the smallest and weakest of them have thrown themselves against you fighting to protect their family, friends and country. Kasumi is the prime example of this. Let us end this Megatron, peacefully," **_Optimus pleaded while walking towards Megatron with his right arm stretched towards Megatron.

Megatron's face twisted in disgust. _**"You always were a dreamer were you? You really think the humans will be our friends and we can all sit down, hold hands and sing kumbayah? You stand on a ground stained with the blood of innocents and still you talk of friendship with the humans? They are not only a weak race, they are an evil race even by the standards YOU judge me by. Closer to home, even Kasumi's family has abused the one known as Ranma."**_

_**"You see the worst of them. I see the best of them. The Nerima Wrecking Crew has proven their valour already by fighting your Decepticons. Even now their enimity and rivalry has vanished for the sake of the greater good," **_Optimus replied.

_**"This is your last warning Megatron. Surrender and we will leave this planet together, with both the Key and the Matrix. Continue your conquest, and we will be forced to stop you."**_

Megatron snorted. _**"Which part of 'outnumbered', 'outgunned', and 'hostages' did you not understand Prime? PAH! Stop us? Yeah right, you and what army?"**_

_**"Me and THAT ARMY,"**_ Optimus said sternly, crossing his arms.

The Decepticon leader was about to ask what army when he thought he saw a flash of red, pink and blue-green pass by him and suddenly the area exploded in thick black smoke. Even with their optic sensors, they could not see through the fog which seemed to be made of a chemical that confused even Soundwave, as well as jamming any extrasensory devices they might have used.

_**"Soundwave, what's going on?" **_Megatron growled.

_**"Warning, strong interference caused by unknown organic induced compound. Sensors scrambled. Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Laserbeak. Eject, Operation Clear Weather," **_Soundwave said as the four smaller Decepticons emerged from his chest. Ratbat and Laserbeak started to flap their wings to clear the smoke while Rumble and Frenzy transformed their arms into massive fans and did the same.

Megatron growled and shouted to Optimus, _**"Just for that stupid prank, you can say goodbye to Ranma and his harem.," **_he then tried to fire his cannon at what he perceived to be the NWC's position (they had also vanished from his view in the smoke). Then he yelped as Hound was yanked out of his feet, causing him to fall backward. Soundwave and Brawl caught him before he could land on his butt but Megatron furiously brushed them away, seeking his target of the NWC and also to eliminate Hound.

The NWC had disappeared and so had Hound.

_**"I see you're still impatient and arrogant, Megatron. I would have though the years of solitude and defeat at the hands of female humans would have taught you some humility," **_another voice Megatron thought he would never hear again and also hated and feared spoke. He followed the voice to the top of a nearby building.

Three female Autobots stood on the building, one dark red, one blue-green and the other pink in colour. The blue-green one cradled Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse in her arms while the pink one held Ryoga and Ranma-chan in each hand. The dark red one, the largest of the three, gently held Hound's arm over her shoulder. The green male Autobot looked at Elita and weakly said, _**"My lady, at last I can look upon your eyes before I join the Matrix."**_

_**"Do not give up so easily on life yet, soldier. The day is not over yet. Night has passed. Dawn has come. You do not want to miss this battle Autobot Hound. Your body will soon be mended," **_Elita One said gently.

_**"Elita One! So you did survive the assault on Tiger Pax," **_Megatron hissed.

_**"With far more loss than you will ever know Megatron. Your mad ambition and lust for power had cost us Cybertron. And still you persist in your unholy quest. This ends today Megatron. For the sake of the galaxy, for the freedom of this world, for all that is good in this galaxy… for the sake of Tendo Kasumi, eternal friend of the Autobots, we will defeat you today!" **_So regal and majestic was Elita that all stood in awe of her.

Then Megatron caught sight of another small figure near the feet of the pink Autobot. It was holding the wounded body of Akane, who even now stared open mouthed at the figure. Similarly, his own draw dropped.

It was Kasumi.

The eldest Tendo sister was clad in shining green armour that covered her from foot to neck. Kasumi had, for all intents and purposes, become an armoured babe. The armour hugged her body tightly and still managed to show her long legs and shapely body. The only thing it did not show off was her breast, which was protected by a single flat-chested breastplate. This protected her entire upper body from neck till her waist. Like the Autobots, the armour was formed of many metal plates, which covered her arms, legs, and lower body. Where the plate armour did not cover her body, there was a mesh skin suit that protected her body beneath the plates, almost like an extremely fine chain mail. Behind her back was a small mechanical looking backpack. Her gauntlets had a rectangular device that was attached to her wrists and had gun barrels poking out of them. Her greaves were slightly oversized. She also wore a belt with numerous cartridges attached to it, like Batman's utility belt. At her left hip, was a metal cylinder about one foot long. Strapped to her waist, underneath her backpack, was a futuristic looking rifle. The rest of the armour was fairly nondescript save for one thing: The Autobot symbol with the Japanese Kanji of Tendo superimposed over it on her left side of the chest plate.

The NWC were shocked speechless, even Ranma could not believe the sweet looking Kasumi now looked like a sexy Spartan from the X-Box game, HALO. Akane even managed to forget her pain.

"Onee-chan….. how….. why……." she started to say then coughed out more blood.

"Shhhhhhh, rest Akane. You fought well today. I'm so proud of you. Mother would be so proud of you," Kasumi cried as she hugged Akane to herself. Akane responded as well, hugging her sister with all her might, her worries blown away like the wind.

_**"Autobot femmes, fall back," **_with a speed that was unknown to any Autobot within Megatron's knowledge, the three Autobot females disappeared at super speed and appeared next to Ratchet, who had transformed into his ambulance form again, enlarging the back space so that all of the NWC could fit inside on separate beds. Then from within, tiny mechanical arms proceeded to operate on their bodies. But before that, the arms offered each of the NWC a small berry-like fruit the size of a plum.

Cologne's eyes widened. "The Restoration Fruit of Zhao Yun? How did you come by this?"

Kasumi held her hand, "Forgive me Elder Cologne, but I dug into of your Amazon archives as I remembered Shampoo being healed so fast after Ravage's attack. In particular I and Ratchet read your medical journals and got the information about the fruit. We also broke through your ancient vaults to get to the fruit tree. I'll pay you back later, I promise. But for now, speed is of the essence. The battle is not over. The war will end here, and I don't want you to miss it any more than myself. Now eat everyone, and then let Ratchet do his magic on you."

Hope was lifted in everyone's heart despite his or her horrible conditions and all accepted the fruit as Kasumi exited the ambulance.

"Onee-chan, are you going to be alright? I don't think you should be here," Akane said.

"No Akane-chan. For good or for worse, I want to be here. Get well fast," Kasumi whispered as she closed the ambulance doors.

Optimus then turned to Hound, who had been laid on the ground beside Ratchet. Arcee had tended to some of his wounds but stepped back when Prime approached. Hound was still in bad shape and looked weakly at Optimus Prime.

_**"Forgive me for failing to defend the humans Optimus," **_Hound whispered.

_**"No old friend, you did the best you could, no one could expect better. Now lay back while the Matrix restores you." **_Optimus then opened his chest and the Matrix once again was exposed to the outside. Hound looked in amazement as the Matrix shone a bright light at his entire body, washing him in a comforting green light. He was shocked as he saw his entire body regenerate itself nearly instantly; even his ripped arm socket sprouted an arm that grew like a plant out of his body. His internal workings mended themselves and soon Hound found himself lying on the floor in pristine condition. He gingerly stood up and gazed in wonder at his own body. Any battle scar he might have accumulated over the years had vanished, leaving the brightest and flawless armour. He even felt better and younger and longingly touched the telescope mounted on his left shoulder.

_**"It's a miracle, Optimus Prime," **_he whispered as he flexed his arms.

_**"Indeed it is Hound, a miracle of Primus made possible through his human servant, Tendo Kasumi. Your ready for your old role Hound?"**_

A sinister glint totally unlike his normal behaviour appeared in the green Autobot's eye as his entire left arm and became his sniper cannon once again. _**"One shot, one kill Prime," **_he said grimly. Then he moved away from the two groups and into the city to begin his urban sniping again.

Megatron couldn't contain himself any longer. _**"SO WHAT? YOU FUCK WITH ELITA AND GIVE BIRTH TO THREE NEW BITCHES INCLUDING KASUMI AND YOU CALL THAT YOUR ARMY! WHO'S THE INSANE ONE HERE PRIME?!!"**_

Silence accompanied Megatron's unholy cussing. Kasumi then turned to Megatron and walked in front of the Autobot line. To the astonishment of the Decepticons, she knelt on both knees and bowed her body slightly to Megatron.

"Megatron, I ask you again. For the sake of the Cybertronian race, please stop your mad bid for conquest. There's been too much blood already, Cybertronian blood to say nothing of human blood. It's not too late to start afresh. You say there are threats out there bigger than all of us. Why don't we all work together to stop them rather than kill ourselves before the threats even come?"

"Don't you see Megatron? By pursuing your purpose to create a mighty empire that can defend itself from the horrors beyond our galaxy, YOU have become your worst fear, creating this civil war that has nearly wiped out your race," Kasumi actually pleaded

_**"DON'T YOU SAY THAT! THAT IS INSANE! IT WAS PRIME'S FAULT FOR NOT SEEING REASON, NOT MINE! HE IS THE CAUSE OF THIS WAR! HE WAS THE ONE WHO REFUSED TO GIVE ME THE MATRIX! HE IS THE ONE WHO SAT BEHIND THE LINES ON HIS OWN LAZY BEHIND WHILE I FACED THE QUINTESSONS, THE NECRONS, THE TYRANIDS, THE FLOOD, THE YAUT-JA, THE VOX, DARKSEID'S EMPIRE, THE SAIYANS…." **_He screamed hysterically now, as though trying to justify to himself and not just Kasumi and the rest of the audience.

Kasumi shook her head. "Please Megatron, we've all made mistakes. Prime has made his share and you have made your share. And it has cost all of us dearly. I don't care who started it, and neither does Prime. It's time to bury it."

His terrible red eyes narrowed and Kasumi nearly gasped at the amount of venom and malice that was focused entirely on her. _**"I'll bury it all right, AFTER I GRIND PRIME'S SPARK UNDER MY FEET AND SUBJECT YOU TO UNENDING PAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!"**_

He roared like an enraged beast then shouted. _**"DECEPTICONS! ASSEMBLE FOR BATTLE! COMBATICONS! CONSTRUCTICONS! MERGE FOR THE KILL! **_

_Chu chu chu cha chi, chu chu cha chi, chu chu chu cha chi! _The air was thick with the sound of transformation as most of the Decepticons and their drones in the city transformed into their robot modes and assembled at Megatron's position. Behind him, the towering gestalts of the Combaticons and Contructicons emerged, seventy feet tall twin towers of destruction with murder in their red glowing eyes. From Soundwave's chest, Ravage emerged to gather in his panther form and growled menacingly at Kasumi.

Atop the buildings and skyscrapers, the Decepticon air drones perched on them like crows, ready for flight and attack.

The brown haired Tendo girl sighed as she stood up. Elita One placed a reassuring finger on Kasumi's shoulder. _**"Do not blame yourself for what happens now. He has made his choice. Now he must abide by them."**_

"Yes but I thought…. Since he was once patriotic….. he did care for Cybertron you know," Kasumi said as her armoured gauntlet touched Elita's finger.

_**"I know Kasumi, I know. Bear in mind Megatron courted me before. Even I can hardly believe that is the male that once meekly sought my hand. Now steel your heart and prepare for battle Kasumi," **_Elita said grimly. From the female Autobot leader's right hand, a small cylinder slipped into it, and then elongated into a thirty-foot pike. At the edge of the pike, a long broad sword emerged, engraved with alien runes and glowing blue as anti-matter forces enveloped the blade. The edge was also lined with a thin laser beam like Jazz's sword. She wielded the long handled blade with two hands, twirling them into the air before pointing the sharp edge at Megatron. Her shoulders also expanded and each sprouted a joint that held a small diamond shaped shield each, giving her two shields to protect her without having to use an arm.

Arcee stretched her arms forward. Her biceps unfolded and then twin blades that resembled Chinese falchions came out of them and their handles landed neatly into her palms before her arms closed up. The blades were beautiful and at the hilt of each one was the Yin and Yang symbol. One blade was black with a white hilt type while the other had a white blade with a black hilt. Red visors covered her eyes and like a ballerina, she stood one toe with her right blade aimed at the Decepticons while the other blade was pressed against her back by her left hand.

Last to arm but not least, was Chromia. Although Bruticus and Devastator barely knew any thought other than destroy, both became slightly perturbed by Chormia's Mega-cannon jutting out of her chest. Both Ironhide's and Chromia's weapons were currently focused on Bruticus. The parts of Bruticus mind that was formed from Brawl and Blast Off, the most experienced fighters of the five Combaticons, was wary of the firepower those two Autobots represented. Ironhide didn't manage to damage them the last time due to his weapons being underpowered as a result of the damage he had received. Unfortunately, the other three, who simply wanted to smash the Autobots for their humiliation at the Battle of Amazon city, overruled those two parts of Bruticus mind.

Megatron pointed a claw at Optimus. _**"YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME EVERYTHING! MY WORLD, THE MATRIX, ELITA, MY HOPES, MY DREAMS, EVEN KASUMI! BY THE PIT AND EVERYTHING DIVINE, I WILL TEAR THE SPARKS OUT OF EVERYONE OF YOUR AUTOBOTS AND MAKE YOU WATCH ME EAT THEM! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO ELITA, YOU TRECHEROUS SLUT!" **_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! a deafening roar responded to Megatron's insults.

From the air, the rocket form of Omega Supreme dived from the sky, transforming mid air and landing on the ground in front of Kasumi, making the ground shake with his colossal eighty feet tall robot form. Kasumi was nearly thrown off her feet but luckily the power armour Wheeljack had dressed her in automatically balanced her body when she willed it too.

There were a large number of impacts made into the ground as the collective jaws of nearly all the Decepticons including Bruticus and Devastator but excluding Megatron, dropped to the ground at the sight of the colossal robot. Moreover it was a robot with the red symbol of the Autobots emblazoned clearly on its chest.

_**"MEGATRON.INSULT. KASUMI.ELITA.DEFEND.HONOUR.PAY!"**_

Megatron laughed maniacally. _**"Now who's the hypocrite? You have a monster on your side that has taken the lives of thousands of Cybertronians to say nothing of the useless races you had me protect, Prime."**_

_**"Tabula rasa Megatron. As of now, all our slates are clean, including Omega Supreme. He is our friend and an Autobot. Such is the grace of Kasumi's God and our Primus. You can no longer break our spirit Megatron," **_Optimus said sternly as his huge rifle appeared in his right hand but he did not aim it at Megatron yet.

_**"I'm done trying to convince you Megatron. Prepare to be defeated, once and for all Megatron," **_for the first time, Optimus Prime was clear of his destiny. This was the moment he had long dreaded but no longer would he regret his decisions. The paths of destiny now converged on this point. Even the air stilled and became quiet as the two forces, one side evil, the other good, faced off against each other.

_**"THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL BE DESTROYED BY THE END OF THIS DAY WILL BE YOU!" **_Megatron roared back.

Kasumi took a deep breath and then started to use her imagination. From the backpack behind her, a helmet came out and slipped itself over Kasumi's head. The helmet had a flat reflective visor, which served as its face. The rifle _transformed _from behind her back to her arms, which she held with both hands like an M-16. The design of the rifle was similar to that wielded by Optimus but on a much smaller scale. Then her oversized greaves also transformed and became a platform for her to stand on and started floating above the ground without any visible means of propulsion. Lastly, the backpack also became a kite-shield, which was joined to her left shoulder via a flexible joint that moved at Kasumi's whim. On the shield was emblazoned with the Tendo Kanji superimposed over the Autobot symbol. She floated beside Bumblebee, who had transformed his right hand into his trademark solar cannon whilst his shoulders sprouted a missile launcher each. The Matrix had made one more modification on him: his left hand now held an energy sword. **(1) **The two looked at each other silently.

_**"Easy there Kasumi. Remember what Wheeljack told you. Think about what you want to do before you do it. The suit will take care of the rest. Remember the battle records Arcee showed you. Stay close to me Kasumi, or any Autobot. Do not try to engage any of the large Decepticons except Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat and Laserbeak." **_

Bumblebee's eyes softened. _**"Be safe Kasumi. I'll never forget you pouring your heart to me in the junkyard. No matter what happens, I'm glad to have met you Kasumi."**_

Inside, Kasumi's eyes threatened to tear up but she fought them down, knowing now was not the time to do so. "And you'll always be in my heart Bumblebee. I love you."

The two groups faced each other. Elita pointed her long broad sword at Megatron. _**"Megatron, I ask you one last time. Come back to us. Let us start over."**_

Megatron eyes now blazed with madness. The Key To Vector Sigma cannon suddenly glowed and then transformed itself into close combat weapon. Megatron's right hand disappeared and became a chain that was twenty feet long. At the end of the chain, was a vicious and hellish looking flail. **(2)**

"_**DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"**_ Megatron screamed as he charged at Optimus Prime like a raging rhinoceros. He was followed by Bruticus, Devastator, Soundwave and hundreds of ground drones who poured into the Square towards the Autobots like an ant swarm whilst in the air, more than a hundred drones took to the air to begin their aerial bombardment of the Autobots.

To be continued….

**Author's notes**

My humble apologies guys. I think I'll need more time to flesh out the final battle.

Before you guys ask what happened to the rest of Elita's team, or for that matter where in the world is Starscream, well, I guess I'll disclose that Starscream is leading the converted Jinan military forces, and the rest of Elita's team was sent to deal with him. That's all I'll say for the moment. Remember, Megatron is pissed at Starscream so robs him off the glory of conquering the Chinese capital and leaves Starscream to cover his back.

Oh yeah, regarding the citations:

The energy sword that Bumblebee has resembles that used by the Covenant Elites from HALO. Yes, I'm taking a few leaves from that game, including Kasumi's power armour which somewhat looks like a sexy Spartan Armour as mentioned above. Dragonman, hope this makes you happy.

The stupid thing about the 2007 movie, I know Megatron was using a flail but I just can't get a good look on it. So for the moment, imagine the one used by the Witch King from Return of the King when the Witch King fought Eowyn.

If I can ask your opinon, do you think my story has become boring or somewhat dry since I dropped Kasumi into the Spring of Drowned Megatron? Because I personally feel I've been lacking "ooommmph" in my story since then, mostly due to the fact that describing elaborate battles is not my strength, I prefer more on the talking, character development and drama, which is why there's additional talking in this chapter. So for those looking for action and found more yapping, I beg for your forgiveness again. To be honest, I'm very eager to get to my ending, which I intend to be a tear-jerker.

Take care and God bless.


	25. Chapter 25: Thunder of the Grey Mist

**More than meets the eye 13/10/2007**

**Author's notes**

To any of my readers who are Moslems, I wish you all Happy Ramadan Aidilfitri after ending your month of fasting. Well, may not be the end of your fast on your country but it is today for Malaysian Moslems, so I hope that you all have a great and happy celebration.

**Chapter 25: Thunder of the Grey Mist**

With a deafening roar, Devastator and Bruticus, lumbered forward with nothing but their bare fists and charged at the Autobots. A line of Decepticon drones nearly 500 metres wide also charged with Megatron at the head, roaring like a savage beast towards Optimus Prime. In the air, the Decepticon Seekers, Blitzwing and air drones flew into the air, transformed and prepared for an aerial bombardment of the Autobots.

Omega Supreme lumbered forward and then started firing. The air burned as the massive Volcano Fusion Cannon of Omega's right claw hand fired an orange beam at Devasatator. From the other hand, a bright green laser beam was fired from his left rocket hand at Bruticus. Both beams hit the two gestalts dead centre and actually stopped them in their tracks. Their armour proved their worth though as each of the Decepticons' regenerative abilities and armour strength merged with each other and managed to withstand the barrage. They had to forcibly struggle to move forward under Omega's barrage but now their momentum was delayed.

In addition, the ridiculously large amount of weaponry that Ironhide and Chromia sported appeared and started firing a devastating barrage of lascannons, fushion cannons, gattling gun fire and missiles against the air. The Decepticon air drones and their commanders flew off in separate directions in order to avoid the anti-aircraft fire. Chormia in particular was extremely accurate and managed to damage Thundercracker and Ramjet earlier on though not to the point of downing them. Both were focusing their attacks on the sentient Decepticons rather than the mindless drones. Hiding from the city, Hound on the other hand carefully took down the drones one by one. To his delight, he found that he now could mask his presence and blend to the environment altogether, almost like he was wearing an invisibility cloak that made the Decepticon air drones unable to track him even if they managed to trace where his shots were coming from.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime, Elita One, Arcee, Jazz and Prowl, Bumblebee and Kasumi charged towards Megatron and the huge number of drones behind him, firing their weapons at them. Of the true Decepticons, only Soundwave and his five remaining mini-cons remained, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat and Laserbeak. Kasumi stayed close to Bumblebee, always hovering right beside her head. For the first time in her life, she fired the guns given to her and found that she didn't like them very much. Fortunately her imagination and mental discipline allowed her to control the suit as if it were her own body and the suit responded by firing powerful bursts of laser energy that managed to blow large holes even in the larger drones despite its small size.

Jazz then zoomed in front than to froze the entire ground between the Autobots and the Decepticons so that there was now a large layer of smooth ice. Nearly all the drones skidded and fell on the smooth ice, putting them into disarray as they could not get a foothold. The Autobots on the other hand, actually transformed their feet to accommodate the smooth surface. Jazz, Arcee, Prowl and Bumblebee sprouted skates from their feet while Prime's and Elita's were had large toes each as opposed to Megatron's talon like feet, these toes now served as anchors into the ice as they continued to run towards the Decepticons. The four Autobots and then proceeded to wage a pitch battle with Soundwave, his mini-cons and the drones.

Prime tried to shoot Megatron as they ran to each other but the Decepticon leader was uncannily agile despite his huge bulk. In the end, Optimus holstered the rifle behind his back and revealed his close combat weapon. Instead of his right hand becoming an eight foot long energy sword, it now became a long handle, at the end of which was a single edged axe. Like Elita's long broad sword, the axe also cracked with anti-matter energy and the edge actually glowed white hot.

Megtron swung around and round the Key Flail as he closed the distance and at that last metre, swung it at both Prime and Elita. Prime then leaped into the air to body check Megatron. Elita then used her long knife to catch the flail before it could hit Prime. The result was a horrifying clash of metal as the two faction leaders smashed into each other, creating a small shockwave that nearly tripped most of the other Autobots who were 'skating' the ice.

_**"You no longer deserve to live, traitor!" **_Megatron hissed as he grappled with Prime, his left claw holding Prime's axe arm. His flail arm was still connected to Elita's staff and she now attempted to pull Megatron away from Prime.

_**"You don't have the right to decide anything about anyone's lives anymore," **_Optimus growled from behind his faceplate as he wrestled with Megatron.

_**"You still don't get it do you? You defend the weak and preserve weak emotions like love and compassion, that is why you will ultimately lose!" **_

The Decepticon leader roared in pain as Elita slashed her blade across Megatron's back, creating a huge gash across it. _**"It is because of those weak emotions that most of us are still standing here today Megatron. Why can't you see that the qualities that you've long thought to be weak are actually our greatest strengths as well as the humans?"**_

To their astonishment, the gash that Elita had just made regenerate itself almost instantly as a wave of silver energy was emitted by the flail head, which washed over Megatron's wound. As if that wasn't enough, Megatron actually grew larger and was now half the size of Bruticus at least. Optimus Prime's eyes widened as Megatron grinned then his hand enveloped half of Optimus' arm and lifted him clean off the ground. He then threw Optimus in the air and then tugged the flail's chain viciously. Elita yelped in surprise as the flail was connected to her staff pulled her into the air. Megatron stepped back and then swung Elita so that she crashed into Prime's falling body. The two Autobots landed on the ground on top of each other, dazed, then turned to look in horror at Megatron stomping towards them.

_**"Did you forget already? The unlimited transforming power of the Key To Vector Sigma is mine! You cannot harm me! I am invincible and immortal!" **_Megatron laughed as he gripped part of the flail's chain to make it shorter and easier to control when he swung it around.

Optimus Prime and Elita stood up and faced him warily again with axe and long knife. _**"This battle will not be easily won," **_Elita said grimly.

Prime gave a grim smile. _**"Humans have a saying. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a grim meeting as Bumblebee and Kasumi met Soundwave head on. The two Cybertronians holstered their firearms and charged at each other, Bumblebee with his energy sword while Soundwave's hand transformed into a whip and lashed it at Bumblebee. Kasumi tried to shoot the whip but almost instantly, she saw Ravage pounce at her, with claws out and teeth bared. She quickly utilised her anti-gravity skateboard to dodge Ravage but was immediately set upon by Ratbat and Laserbeak in the air. She quickly flew to higher ground but the remaining three ground-based mini-cons started firing their weapons at Kasumi, forcing her to contend with both ground and air. She retaliated by throwing an EMP grenade on the ground, which exploded near Rumble and Frenzy. Both of them cried in pain as the EMP surge briefly disabled their functions but did not destroy them. Ravage was not in range of the grenade however and quickly climbed a tall building until he was level with Kasumi's flying form then pounced.

The eldest Tendo sister tried to aim her rifle at Ravage but it was too late; Ravage collided into her, his jaws were on Kasumi's shoulder plate armour and he had pushed Kasumi backwards until both fell on top of a building with Ravage on top of Kasumi. Red warning signs were displayed on Kasumi's visor as Ravage's fangs penetrated the armour and was trying to tear of the protective plate so as to get to the next layer.

Quickly she dropped her rifle then pushed both fists into Ravage's belly. The gauntlet mounted guns fired into Ravage's belly, propelling him away but Ravage managed to bite off the plate armour off Kasumi's right shoulder, leaving the inner Exo-suit open. Kasumi quickly stood to her feet and shot both of her gauntlet guns at Ravage. Despite the two gaping wounds on Ravage's belly, it did not appear to harm or hinder him much. The Decepticon danced and dodged Kasumi's shots while forcing Kasumi to move backwards towards the edge of the building. She realised she was being pushed off and planned to fly away off the edge while still shooting at Ravage.

_**"Impossible! How does a submissive human female like you possess the knowledge and training to fight like a warrior!" **_Ravage shouted as he doggedly refused to be hit by Kasumi.

"Just because I'm submissive doesn't mean I can't fight back! And unlike you, I have friends that are willing to teach me!" Kasumi yelled even though she knew it wasn't good for her temper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback, 1 day ago._

_Kasumi looked fearfully at Ratchet and Wheeljack as she lay on a white bed wearing a loose hospital gown, inside Omega Supreme's rocket form as the main Autobot task force travelled to Beijing. She tightly gripped Bumblebee's finger as Ratchet spoke gently, __**"I'm going to put anaesthetize your body now Kasumi but I'm afraid you have to be awake when Wheeljack attaches the exo-suit on you.."**_

_The Tendo girl gulped as Wheeljack appeared to be whistling as he prepared a tray of what she thought to be nasty looking dental equipment. She was suddenly attacked by images from the movie Matrix, where humans were literally plugged into computers via numerous hardpoints on their spine and at the back of their heads. _

_"Are you going to plug my body me into the Exo-suit? I don't think I'm comfortable with it, not after what Megatron did to me," Kasumi said quietly._

_Wheeljack turned to Kasumi. __**"We won't hardwire your entire body into the Exo-suit Kasumi. However, in order to make the suit respond to your thoughts, as well as giving you the necessary combat training on how to use it, I'm afraid we have to create a little computer plug at the back of your neck to connect to the suit. Don't worry Kasumi, this process is completely reversible although the combat training will forever be a part of you. If you want, I can even make the 'plug' unnoticeable to everyone until you actually connect to the suit. Bear in mind that we plan to remove it anyway if we win the battle."**_

_Kasumi smiled a little. "Not 'if we win the battle' Wheeljack, 'WHEN we win the battle," she corrected him._

_Wheeljack couldn't smile but his eyes widened then twinkled at her. __**"My apologies, WHEN we win the battle."**_

_Bumblebee looked at Wheeljack. __**"The Exo-suit does work properly does it? Are you sure it's safe for Kasumi to be connected to that thing?"**_

_**"What's that supposed to mean?"**__ Wheeljack demanded indignantly._

_**"Now now Bumblebee, I've assessed the suit at least in terms of connection and compatibility with Kasumi's anatomy and I can certify that Kasumi's brain won't be scrambled into a vegetable once she's connected. I also re-engineered the suit to make sure that at Kasumi's thought, it can completely detach itself should Wheeljack's weaponry decide to explode on her," **__Ratchet said calmly._

_The Autobot scientist looked horrified. __**"You tampered with my suit? YOU TAMPERED WITH MY SUIT! HOW DARE YOU DESCECRATE MY INVENTION!" **__Wheeljack shouted like a sculptor who just had his sculpture vandalised._

_Ratchet gave Wheeljack a death glare. __**"It's called safety procedures Wheeljack, to maximise everyone's survival rate. Procedures like removing that thermonuclear suicide bomb from the powersuit's left gauntlet." **__The look on Ratchet's face DARED Wheeljack to retort and the scientist gulped at the veteran Autobot's glare. Ratchet was a gentle Autobot in all respects until it came to matters of health, life and death._

_**"It was just a fail safe should we lose, I figured at least Kasumi could take one Decepticon with her," **__Wheeljack responded lamely._

_Kasumi frowned. "Even if I did, I will not stoop to something as spiteful as taking my enemy with me Wheeljack. I'm very displeased at that thought. Please promise you won't give me any weapons of mass destruction. I want to defeat Megatron, not blow him, me and everyone else to smithereens."_

_Bumblebee nodded. __**"That's my girl."**_

_Wheeljack threw up his arms. __**"OK OK, sheesh, you know you're meddling an artist in his work don't you? Now my beautiful Exo-suit is going to be marred with your interferences," **__he cried._

_Ratchet shook his head. __**"You're a whacko Wheeljack, even if you are an Autobot." **__Chromia and Arcee then entered the medical bay. __**"Alright Bumblebee, I need you to step out now. We'll handle the operation from here. I suggest you meditate on our battle plans now."**_

_The yellow Autobot nodded then reluctantly released Kasumi's hand. The Tendo girl smiled despite the trepidation that her body was going to be altered even if only slightly. "I'll see you soon Bumblebee."_

_Arcee placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. __**"Fear not old friend. Kasumi's in good hands. When she meets Ravage next time, she'll be able to tear him apart with her bare hands. Well, her power armoured gauntlets anyway," **__she corrected herself sheepishly._

_Bumblebee nodded then waved to Kasumi as he moved out of the medical bay._

_Ratchet then transformed his arm, which became considerably smaller though no less intimidating as his new 'hand' had an assortment of human sized surgical tools attached to it. He then attached a breathing apparatus to Kasumi's mouth. __**"It's alright Kasumi, just relax. You're not going to feel a thing from now until Arcee and Chromia upload their combat training to you."**_

_**"We won't just give you the know-how of combat Kasumi, we're also taking you into a little virtual reality where we can train you. Best part is, the VR will give us more time than we have to adequately train you to be a warrior, otherwise you'll just be a green rookie who hasn't gone through any combat before," **__Chromia said._

_Kasumi, as she felt her body growing numb, said weakly, "As long as I can save my friends and my world, it doesn't matter what happens to me."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Shortly after she lost all sensation in her body, the breathing apparatus was removed then she witnessed Chromia and Arcee taking off the hospital gown then flipped her body so that she lay on her front. The bed had a small hole in it for her face to look out like that of a massage parlour. She couldn't see nor feel what was happening but by the sound of machinery whirring behind her, which sounded frighteningly like a chainsaw, she knew that she was being operated on. She forced herself to look on without closing her eyes. The sound of the operation went on for about five minutes before it stopped. She did not know what Wheeljack and Ratchet was doing to her until at last, she felt a slight tingling at the back of her neck then mentally gasped as she tingling burned a little and suddenly, her sense of touch returned to her body. Then she felt a large hand gently take hold of her then flipped her facing upwards._

_Kasumi was still able to move her eyes and saw the four Autobots smiling at her. _

_**"The worst is over Kasumi. Now it's time we dress you in a little something more… appropriate," **__Arcee said._

_The two Autobot females then respectively held a piece of a body suit that seemed to be made of a very fine chain mail. The suit was mostly dark silver but it still shimmered as the light from the medical bay reflected off it. Delicately, they lifted Kasumi's body, which still had not recovered its control although it had regained its sense of touch, and then proceeded to dress Kasumi in the body suit. She mentally giggled as she thought; 'Now I know how a Barbie doll feels like being undressed and then dressed again.' She noted that certain parts of the suit seemed to have clasps or parts that looked like it could be joined with something else._

_After dressing her in the suit, the bed folded itself and disappeared into the floor. In its place, a white glowing disk appeared from below her. Arcee and Chromia initially held her hanging in mid air above the disk then to Kasumi's shock, let go of her. But instead of plummeting to the ground, she found herself floating in mid air, in a vertical position as though still being held by invisible hands. Wheeljack then appeared in front of her with what looked like pieces of green plates in one arm and a screwdriver in the other._

_**"Now don't you worry Kasumi, this won't hurt a bit," **__Wheeljack said in a voice that did not do much to comfort Kasumi's nerves._

_Finding that she was able to move her head, she looked at Ratchet, who growled at Wheeljack then transformed his arm into his trademark buzzsaw. __**"I'm warning you Wheeljack, whatever I do to you, I can reverse just before we reach Beijing," **__Ratchet snarled as the buzzsaw turned a few rounds._

_Wheeljack looked annoyed. __**"For the last time, IT WON'T HURT! I implemented all of YOUR safety measures into the armour just now. You audited me remember?" **_

_Ratchet did not change his buzzsaw back. __**"Just get on with it."**_

_All in all, the process of grafting on the plates to her body, which turned out to be her exterior armour, was quite a pleasant process. For the first time, she felt the unfamiliar sensation of power as technology beyond the means of her world was literally screwed on to her body. Eventually, she was encased in a futuristic full plate armour like that of a European knight rather than a Japanese samurai but it seemed less bulky to her, even managing to convey a hint of her female figure despite the breast plate she was given. She chided herself for being narcistic at a time like this._

_The last part to be grafted on was a backpack that was to be attached to the back of her breast plate. As Wheeljack finally screwed the backpack into place, she finally gasped as a strange unpleasant feeling was felt at the back of her neck, almost like something was poking something a sharp needle into her spine. The feeling was brief then all of a sudden, she regained control of her body just as the gravity disk that was suspended deactivated and she dropped to the ground. She landed awkwardly on her feet and was quite surprised to find that despite the heavy looking armour, she felt relatively light. Her difficulty in movement now was more due to the increased mass attached to her body rather than the weight of it._

_At Ratchet's encouragement, she experimentally moved herself, like a baby taking its first steps. She felt that the armour was very cumbersome at first but then Arcee stood up and taught Kasumi how to balance herself. Tentatively, the two of them did a number of physical exercises so that Kasumi could run, walk, jump as well as crawl with her new suit. _

_Then Kasumi remembered the strange sensation at the back of her head then gingerly reached her hand to touch it. She gasped as she felt something metallic that had been grafted into the back of her head and felt a few wires coming out of it and connecting to the first body suit._

_**"Do not be frightened Kasumi, this is how your body is adapting well to the suit. The initial body suit we clothed you in is not just a piece of cloth: it is a powersuit by itself, bullet proof, flexible and above all, enhances your strength to superhuman levels, enough to not only hold all the armour and weaponry that Wheeljack just attached to your suit but also enough the strength of a small Cybertronian like Soundwave's accursed mini-con team. In addition, it will also allow you to interface with our minds now to continue your training," **__Arcee said gently as she noticed the panicked look Kasumi had as she realised the mechanical appendage._

_Wheeljack then said with a small measure of satisfaction, __**"Ladies and gentlebots, I give you, the Cybertronian Primus class Exo-Suit mark 2007 version 1.601290."**_

_Kasumi paled when she heard the version number. "Does that mean you've been trying to invent this suit after 601290 times?" _

_**"Of course not. That was only on the two thousand seventh variant of the original concept. I redesigned the suit 2007 times, each with about eight hundred thousand different modifications on average before I finally got them to stop exploding," **__Wheeljack said to comfort Kasumi._

_This was too much for Kasumi's poor nerves and she fainted. Her fall was barely caught by Chromia who looked at Wheeljack in disbelief. Wheeljack gulped as Ratchet's face suddenly resembled that of an angry bull and approached him with the buzzsaw turning at full speed. _

"_**WHEELJACK!" **__The Autobot scientist needed no more warning and proceeded to run away from Ratchet around the medical bay. __**"YOU GAVE KASUMI A SUIT THAT YOU REDESIGNED 1.6 BILLION TIMES?!" (1)**_

_Arcee and Chromia shook their heads as they fanned Kasumi with their hands. __**"Males, they never seem to be able to do anything right," **__Arcee said. She put some smelling salts on her finger and waved it under Kasumi's nostrils. The eldest Tendo sister awoke with a start and gazed at Ratchet chasing Wheeljack all over the medical bay. She grinned and giggled as it reminded her so much of Ranma and Akane. Her face fell nearly instantly as she thought about the two and she quickly turned to the two Autobot females._

"_Please, we don't have much time. Whatever you intend to train me, please don't hold back your training techniques. I don't care how much I cry or bleed, just make sure I can be something other than a nuisance when I join the battle," Kasumi pleaded as she knelt in front of the two Autobot females. Even with her armour, she managed to do so gracefully._

_The two Autobot females smiled then both sat cross-legged facing each other. Arcee's right palm was placed on top of Chromia's left palm, and Kasumi shocked herself by imagining herself flying to the top of their palms when the Exo-suit, on its own violation, fired rockets from her greaves, propelling her into the air and landing on their palms._

_"Wow, that was….. fun," Kasumi said, relishing the adrenaline rush from her brief flight._

_**"Hmm, you might turn out to be a natural at flying. But enough of this. The difficult part begins now," **__Chromia said grimly. Kasumi then knelt on top of their palms then both of the Autobots shot beams of light from their eyes, each pair shooting into one of Kasumi's eyes._

_Kasumi once again found her surroundings changed to what was easily a huge gymnasium which also had a massive display of close combat and ranged weaponry. She was standing at the start of a large obstacle course, with Arcee and Chromia by her sides. _

_**"OK Kasumi, let's find out how well you fit into that Exo-suit," **__Arcee said, pointing towards the obstacle course. _

_Kasumi steeled herself then started to run through the obstacle course._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ten minutes later, Optimus Prime entered the medical chamber. He saw Kasumi clad in her newly installed armour as well as Arcee and Chromia as the three trained Kasumi in virtual reality. On a nearby television screen, Elita, Ratchet and Wheeljack observed the training. To an outsider, it was like looking at a video being fast-forwarded at least ten times the normal speed. _

_**"She is doing remarkably fast, for one who has never thrown a punch most of her life. This human continues to amaze me Optimus. If only most of her kin were as noble as her," **__Elita remarked._

_**"Isn't that why we have sworn to aid her? That one of mankind's last vestige nobility and Godliness does not become snuffed out just because of our race's mistake or some sick human who wants to make her a slave for his fornication?" **__Optimus replied._

_Elita shook his head. __**"You misunderstand me Prime. However I am feeling some hesitation in throwing her into battle, even with our best training and technology grafted into her. She is still a green rookie although I'll grant you she has the grit of a true warrior. But grit is only half the battle, I fear the battle may be too heated for even Bumblebee to protect."**_

_Optimus sighed and put his hand on Elita's shoulder as he stood next to her. __**"How long has she been in VR?"**_

_**"One hour real time, nearly twenty four hours by her perception. We will stop her training soon and let her rest for another twenty minutes before we reach Beijing. That is all." **__Elita sighed. __**"I just hope Kup's team reinforces us in time. We're still at a disadvantage even with Omega Supreme. The power of Megatron's combiner team worries me and I fear that one will be an even match for Omega Supreme, to say nothing of two."**_

_**"We'll stick to our strategy as discussed. Let Bumblebee and Kasumi worry about our part and let us focus on our side. Anything more at this point would lead to chaos. But by the Matrix, I just wish I could better protect Kasumi!" **__Optimus said exasperatedly._

_A light bulb suddenly clicked in Elita's head and she looked at Optimus face with a strange expression. __**"Now that you've mentioned it….."**_

_End flashback_

Kasumi steeled herself as she refocused her attempts to shoot Ravage. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared overhead and then her Heads Up Display ("HUD"), essentially a computer screen inside her helmet displaying important information such as the location of the Autobots and Decepticons, started blinking red as an indication of close proximity alert with a Decepticon. She briefly looked up to see Laserbeak swooping down on her, with talons bared and beak wide open. She threw herself to her left at the last minute but while Laserbeak barely missed her, Ravage had pounced on her at the same time and once again body checked her in mid-air.

"_**So, little Barbie princess playing soldier? Very well, then die as you drown in your own blood!" **_Ravage shouted maniacally.

Kasumi briefly panicked but quickly grabbed Ravage's throat with both hands to prevent him from biting on her now unarmoured shoulder. She knew the inner-suit itself was resistant to damage but she didn't know if it could withstand Ravage's jaws. The two combatants furiously wrestled with each other in mid-air. Their fight meant that Kasumi barely had the time to activate her anti-gravity skateboard and only did so when she was about one metre from the ground. Even then it was too late, and she landed hard on the ground with Ravage on top of her. The armour proved its worth by absorbing most of the impact and Kasumi was not dazed by the fall and renewed her efforts to throw Ravage off. Then to her horror, Ravage's paws became hands and then claws came out of his fingers that were now raised in the air to strike at Kasumi. Hurriedly she released one hand from Ravage's throat to hold his hand as it came down on her but her arms were now pre-occupied, with the other one still holding Ravage's throat.

Ravage's weight then disappeared as a gigantic foot came out of nowhere and kicked the Decepticon feline away. _**"Get away from her you flea infested feline!" **_Bumblebee angrily shouted.

Kasumi looked behind Bumblebee and saw Soundwave lashing out with his whip. "Bumblebee, watch out!" The yellow Autobot managed to turn, look at Soundwave ad dodged in time. The whip missed Bumblebee but managed to wrap itself on Bumblebee's energy sword. Kasumi took another grenade from her utility belt and was about to throw it when Rumble grabbed her from behind.

_**"Impudent female, this time we won't leave anything of you behind!" **_Rumble snarled as he pinned Kasumi from her back. Kasumi struggled to wriggle away from underneath him then cried in pain as Rumble grabbed hold of her head from behind then pulled backward with the intent of snapping her neck if not her head off. The powersuit and helmet were connected in a way that prevented such a thing from happening but it still had the effect of immobilising Kasumi.

_**"Kasumi!" **_Bumblebee shouted and his right arm transformed into his solar cannon but Soundwave yanked him away to face him.

_**"Frenzy, commence Operation Smash the Bitch!" **_Soundwave shouted, still in monotone then to Bumblebee's and Kasumi's horror, both of Frenzy's arms transformed into pile driver hammers, one of which was pointed at her head.

_**"First we crack the shell, then we crack the nut inside!" **_Frenzy said maliciously as Kasumi struggled desperately to throw Rumble off his back.

An ambulance suddenly appeared around the corner and rammed into Frenzy. The back door of the ambulance flew open and to the mini-cons horror, the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew came out of it, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, Mouse and Shampoo, fully healed and ready for battle once again. Akane and Shampoo let out an ear-splitting battle cry as they threw themselves against Rumble, one tackling his upper body while the other his legs respectively, thus freeing Kasumi. Rumble furiously clenched both fists and brought them down on Akane but the youngest Tendo daughter refused to let go until they were all thrown unto the ground. Only then did the two erstwhile rivals of Ranma's affection release Rumble and face off against him. Akane brandished a two handed mattock given to her by Cologne while Shampoo had her normal bonbouris. Akane's severed leg had been replaced by a mechanical prosthetic by Ratchet, which was extremely ugly and looked little more like the bone of a human leg protruding from her right knee but it was enough to make her stand and fight. The blue-haired girl then charged at Rumble with a berserker like fury but this time, Rumble was ready and responded with his pile driver hammer hands to keep her as well as Shampoo at bay.

"Ranma! Forget the pussy cat, I'll take care of him! Go find someone else to fight!" Ryoga shouted as he tossed his iron hard bandannas at Ravage. For their part, Ranma and Ravage had no desire to fight each other, Ranma due to his fear of cats while Ravage also feared Ranma greatly and did not want to push Ranma over the edge again into Cat-Fist mode. His bandannas did little to damage Ravage but it was enough to distract him while Ryoga immediately followed up with a thrust of his umbrella. The Decepticon feline growled then with one swipe from a clawed hand, ripped the iron umbrella in half. Ryoga was shocked at the destruction of his umbrella in one fell swipe then cried as Ravage swiftly administered three deep gashes across his chest, ripping his shirt in the process. His Breaking-Point training saved him though, as Ravage's swipe would have rendered a normal man in half rather than just gashing him. He tried to close the distance but the Decepticon had learnt his lesson from fighting up close and personal with Ryoga: he transformed into feline mode again then proceeded to do hit-and-scratch attacks at Ryoga to prevent him from utilising the Bakusai Tenketsu to kill Ravage once and for all. The lost boy growled and was forced to adopt a defensive stance, taking out a smaller spare umbrella from his backpack to use as a shield and desperately searching for the elusive feline.

Ranma, Cologne and Mousse had to contend with Laserbeak and Ratbat as soon as they exited Ratchet as well as a horde of drones that looked like they had been formed from house hold appliances. However even the smallest of these had small calibre guns and even mini-rocket launchers. Luckily their aiming left much to be desired and for Ranma, Cologne and Mousse, whose martial arts emphasised more on speed rather than brute strength like Ryoga, Shampoo and Akane, it was easy to dodge and smash the smaller robots along the way.

"Mousse, Ranma, terminate those two in the air!" Cologne shouted gesturing at Ratbat and Laserbeak. "I'll take care of these miniature scum."

Ranma and Mousse nodded and then climbed up the buildings to take on the flying mini-cons at higher ground. Cologne took a deep breath then channelled her chi energy into her staff before striking it on the ground. The ground exploded beneath the drones, shattering most of them or burying them under rubble. She had no time to relax as a number of larger drones, which was as tall as her, skeletal and armed with vicious claws and menacing red eyes charged at her. The Elder of the Amazon tribes proceeded to utilise the five thousands years of Amazon martial arts to fight off the drones.

To be continued……

Whew, this took a lot longer than I expected to complete. Actually it took a week and was actually two chapter before I read the whole thing again today and reorganised it into a complete chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	26. Chapter 26: Rumble in the Bronx

**More than meets the eye 17/10/2007**

**Author's notes**

Nothing much happening here, just a free for all developing in the streets of Beijing. Will end the chapter with some slight angst though. Don't worry, Megatron will be getting his just deserts very Very VERY soon.

To Sithknight Galen, Isumo, Screaming Dean, Cylon One, Dragonman, Diablo, Elconquistador, Musichowler and the rest of my consistent reviewers, thank you for your support. I pray for your constant feedback to sustain my writing. Thanks guys.

**Chapter 26: Rumble in the Bronx**

As soon as Shampoo and Akane tackled Rumble, Kasumi had to roll over and avoid the stamping feet of Soundwave and Bumblebee. She frantically searched for her rifle, which was her best weapon and then slapped her helmet as she remembered that she had dropped it on the roof of the building. Her gauntlet mounted Storm Bolters were running out of ammunition and her only remaining fire arm was a phased plasma pistol that would not be enough to harm a large Cybertronian.

Taking a moment to survey her surroundings, she saw Ratchet transform but before he could help Bumblebee, a SUKHOI PAK FA jet fighter ploughed into Ratchet, carrying both of them away from the fight. She saw Shampoo and Akane engage in a furious fight with Rumble down the street then she heard multiple cries of Shi Shi Hokodans and Mokotakabishas from the top of the building she had just fought Ravage on. She looked up to see many blasts of chi, as well as numerous throwing weapons that was the trademark of Mousse's fighting style and even mini-spatula shurikens and flour bombs being thrown all around the building, along with the answering weapons fire from Laserbeak, Ravage and Ratbat.

Nearest to her some twenty metres away, Cologne seemed to be playing a game of smash the zombies with the Decepticon drones, which ranged from every shape and size, from little laptop computers to the large Chinese battle tanks that still sported alien weaponry. But without their Decepticon commanders, most of which had merged into Bruticus and Devastator, they lacked the guile and cunning of the true Cybertronians so for the most part, Cologne could easily dodge and strike them without fear of surprise. Kasumi decided to help Cologne and ran towards her.

Her HUD suddenly flashed red and she immediately activated her backpack, which propelled her into the air just as Frenzy tried to tackle her from behind. He missed but instead of falling to the floor, he gracefully somersaulted forward and landed on his feet, then turned to face Kasumi. Like his brother Rumble, both of his hands transformed into huge pile drivers.

_**"Going somewhere, bitch?" **_Frenzy sneered as Kasumi landed on the ground again then he smashed both pile drivers into the ground hard, creating a small earthquake that shook Kasumi off her feet. The poor girl fell on her back and to her shock, Frenzy suddenly appeared in front of her, aiming both pile drivers at her. _**"Today's menu is, female mash potato!"**_

Kasumi clenched her fists. On both her arms, a shimmering and translucent diamond shaped energy shield materialised. She then brought both arms together joining the two shields just as the pile divers hammered downwards, praying fervently that not only the energy shield would hold but that the Exo-Suit's strength was enough to withstand the impact, otherwise she would be saying goodbye to her arms.

There was a terrific smashing sound and Kasumi's entire HUD became yellow in colour as the strain of the suit withstanding the pile drivers announced themselves as barely able to handle it. The yellow colour became increasingly red as Frenzy continued to pound her shields and underneath the suit, her own flesh was beginning to feel the impact and strain of withstanding the impacts.

_Sorry Frenzy, I really don't like to use underhanded tactics, _she thought.

She pulled her right leg back and then kicked her foot into Frenzy's crotch. This amused the Decepticon who said, _**"Stupid bitch, you're mistaken if you think all males are weak between the legs. I'm not one of your weak males with huge vulnerable testicles between their legs for every one to kick."**_

Kasumi only said, "Activate Foot Anchors."

Frenzy suddenly screamed as out of Kasumi's greave, a four-foot spike sprouted and pierced through the Decepticon's crotch. As if it wasn't enough, the protruding part of the spike split into six claws and literally anchored the lower half of his body to Kasumi's greave. The purple Decepticon immediately forgot about hammering Kasumi and transformed his pile drivers back into his normal arms and vainly tried to pull out Kasumi's anchored foot out of his crotch. The Tendo sister than reached with her right hand for the cylinder, which had been attached to her hip earlier and took it out. She pressed a little button on the cylinder.

A five foot long silver blade of light stabbed out of the cylinder. She swung the blade at Frenzy's waist and to her shock; it cut through the Decepticon's waist with almost no friction. As Frenzy was holding Kasumi's leg with both hands at that moment, she also cut through Frenzy's arms as well. This only increased the pitch and volume of Frenzy's scream as the top part of his body minus part of his arms dropped to the ground and he started writhing like a grotesque dismembered insect. Comically, both of his hands were still gripping Kasumi's leg and the bottom part of his body was still standing, attached to her leg. But to Kasumi, it was as though she had actually cut through a person's arms and body and the thought sickened her to the point of nausea. She mentally voiced a command to release the right greave anchor, which formed into a spike again before retracting into her greave. She then tried to remove the two hands that were still tightly gripping her leg but found that she could not. In the end, she had to use her beam sabre to cut the fingers off and remove Frenzy's arms.

Frenzy in the midst of screaming in pain suddenly changed to laughing sinisterly. Kasumi stood up and walked to the chopped up Decepticon, her beam sabre cautiously pointing at Frenzy.

_**"I can't believe it. I've been sliced by a female human. Do me a favour Kasumi? Put me out of my misery because there's no way I'm going to let you live after this! On second thought, I think I'll keep you alive as I put your family through living hell for the rest of your life while you watch!" **_Frenzy said while giggling maniacally.

The Tendo girl shook her head then turned off her beam sabre. "Seriously, do you realise how many times I've heard that threat already? When this is over, you and I are going to have a long chat about manners Frenzy," Kasumi said icily.

She then heard a huge crashing sound coming nearer and saw that Bumblebee's and Soundwave's brawl had brought them close to her again. She quickly transformed her greaves to the anti-gravity skateboard again then floated to the top of the building where Ukyo, Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse were fighting, intending to find her rifle and help Bumblebee repel Soundwave.

Fortunately for her, the battle on the roof had been taken elsewhere, leaving the rooftop empty. Kasumi quickly spotted her rifle then looked in alarm as her HUD showed one of the Autobots in danger. She quickly picked up her rifle and flew towards the Autobot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruticus grunted as Omega Supreme tripped him and made the seventy-foot gestalt fall flat on his face. Although each gestalt could match Omega Supreme in terms of strength individually, unlike the gestalts, Omega Supreme's mind was not an amalgamation of five or six personalities. Despite sounding like a dumb brute, the Autobot colossus was surprisingly cool and calculative in battle whereas Bruticus and Devastator fought like berserkers with little strategy other than the desire for destruction.

_**"STOP MOVING SO DEVASTATOR CAN DEVASTATE AUTOBOT!" **_Devastator shouted as Omega Supreme moved to one side as Devastator charged at Omega like a raging bull. As he passed by Omega, the Autobot kicked Devastator's butt hard and propelled him into the air. The Constructicon gestalt flew into the air before landing face first on the ground.

Inside Bruticus' mind, the five Combaticon personalities warred for control over Bruticus' actions. Blast Off and Brawl wanted to disengage and fight the remaining Autobots individually and leave Devastator to focus on Omega Supreme, but the other three Decepticons doggedly refused to yield to their reason. The two veteran Decepticons had become increasingly alarmed as Arcee, Jazz, Prowl and even Elder Cologne cut a swath of destruction at the leaderless Decepticon drones.

_**"At this rate, we WILL be outnumbered! We must fight the Autobots ourselves! The drones are useless without our command!" **_Brawl shouted.

Onslaught snorted. _**"Forget the drones, we kill that Quintesson freak and the Autobots won't have any heavy firepower!"**_

_**"This is taking too long. It's no use fighting with Devastator against that Dark Guardian. We can't focus enough to work together ourselves let alone with Devastator. And the Dark Guardian is making sure he doesn't fight both of us directly!" **_Blast Off said.

_**"NO! I WANT TO KICK THAT GIANT FREAK'S ASS!" **_Swindle whined.

_**"Yeah, who cares about the freaking drones?" **_Vortex protested.

This was an abridged version of what was going on inside Bruticus' mind. The gestalt outwardly looked like he was having a headache as he tried to decide what to do, leaving Devastator alone to combat Omega Supreme, who now abandoned all his guile and feinting to fought Devastator directly. The two were evenly matched in terms of strength and the level of destruction they wrecked upon the city of Beijing was comparable to any Godzilla movie.

In the end, Blast Off remembered that since he was the main body, he COULD force everyone to disconnect since without him, there was nobody large enough to form the Bruticus' body and join the Combaticons together. With a final insane scream, Bruticus howled into the air and then his arms and legs disconnected themselves and the Combaticons changed back to their military vehicle modes.

Jazz and Arcee were fighting near each other when Vortex and Blast Off flew to them and started firing their flight weaponry. Quickly they transformed into their car modes, one becoming a Mazda RX 7 while Arcee, taking a moment to scan a surprisingly intact pink Porche, transformed into that particular luxury car and sped off with Jazz, ramming into the horde of drones as they went.

_**"Aw man, this is seriously going to ruin my paint job!" **_Jazz whined.

_**"Suck it up rookie, we got better things to do than worry being narcistic," **_Arcee scolded him.

_**"WHO YOU CALLING ROOKIE!" **_then to Jazz's alarm, Swindle's IFV suddenly cut them off at the junction ahead and fired his weaponry at them. He swerved and pushed Arcee to the sidewalk, as the volley of fire was about to hit her, resulting in him taking a few shots at the hood. He then transformed and shot his shield-gun's liquid-nitrogen ray at Swindle. However, Swindle also transformed and his right hand became a gun that fired a stream of liquid fire that intercepted Jazz's shot. The resulting meeting of liquid fire with liquid nitrogen resulted in a thick mist being formed and enveloping the surrounding area. The mist was promptly blown away by Vortex as his helicopter mode approached to deny Jazz the element of surprise

Jazz groaned. Of all the times the Decepticons chose to strategise, it had to be now. He became puzzled when he didn't see Arcee anywhere.

Swindle grinned as Vortex and Blast Off transformed, with Blast Off standing at the other end of the street while Vortex perched himself on top of a building overlooking Jazz from above. The huge white Decepticon once again brandished his axe in a two handed grip and looked menacingly at Jazz.

_**"Hold your fire but prevent him from escaping. I'll deal with him personally," **_Blast Off ordered his comrades.

_**"HEY, HOW COME YOU GET ALL THE FUN?!" **_Vortex protested.

_**"BECAUSE YOU TWO INCOMPETENTS FAILED TO DEFEAT HIM THE LAST TIME! FACE IT, THIS GUY HAS MORE BALLS THAN THE BOTH OF YOU WILL EVER HAVE!" **_Blast Off furiously shouted at the other two.

Jazz blinked. Did he just hear the Decepticon praising him?

Blast Off turned his attention to Jazz. _**"Draw your sword Autobot. I would like to have a rematch with Optimus Prime but since he is preoccupied with my Lord Megatron, his next best warrior will have to suffice!"**_ he then cautiously advanced on Jazz.

The silver Autobot's visor covered his eyes and he drew out his double laser edged sword. _**"You know what Blast Off? Decepticon aside, you're all right," **_he said as he put himself into a guard position against the white behemoth of a Decepticon who was easily the size of Megatron. The Decepticon nodded grimly then swung his axe at Jazz.

Swindle could not bear it anymore and hissed, _**"Screw you Blast Off," **_then two cannons protruded from his chest where his nipples would have been and fired two sabot missiles at Jazz from behind just as Jazz leaped over the axe swing. The missiles never hit Jazz as out of a nearby shop, Arcee's Porche mode zoomed out, transformed in mid air then blocked the missiles with the twin falchions that emerged from her hands. She then threw one falchion at Swindle, which twirled like a boomerang in a circular heading. The falchion sliced off the two nipple cannons then returned to Arcee's left hand. The Decepticon howled and clutched his chest where the cannons had been severed. This had the effect of pausing the fight between Jazz and Blast Off even as the former was standing on the latter's axe shaft and was about to swing his sword at Blast Off. The two of them were disgusted at Swindle's girly high-pitched screaming while rubbing his chest.

_**"Dude, that is so wrong on so many levels. How did you pick up a Baby like that for your team?" **_Jazz asked Blast Off.

Blast Off merely shook his head. _**"I didn't. Starscream did. He always did have a knack of recruiting cowardly fighters."**_

Jazz snorted. _**"Figures. Do I even want to know why that guy has been leading you ever since Megatron got stuck in a pond?" **_

_**"He was stronger than the rest of us. End of story. Now can we resume our fight?"**_

_**"Just a minute. THANKS ARCEE!" **_Jazz shouted just before he resumed swinging his sword at Blast Off's head, who blocked it with the back of his right hand gauntlet.

_**"Ooh, referring to her by her name now aren't you? I thought you only referred to females as, 'gal', 'babe', 'hot hootchie mama'…. Need I go on? " **_Blast Off taunted.

Jazz's eyes narrowed. _**"That's none of your business Decepti-creep!"**_

_**"Here's a little song I heard on American TV."**_

_**Jazz and Arcee sitting in a tree.**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G…..**_

"_**GEAAARRRGGGHH" **_this time Jazz fought with a berserker like fury and Blast Off contented himself with fighting a worthy opponent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU HURT MY BABIES!" **_Swindle screamed than his hands transformed and became over sized claws that were completely encased in some sort of silver metal.

Arcee shook her head and made a tsk tsk sound. _**"Dear me, what a cry-baby I picked to be my opponent."**_

"_**DON'T CALL ME BABY!"**_ he howled as he charged like a rampaging rhinoceros. Arcee stood her ground though but at the back of her mind, she sensed Vortex about to drop behind with the intention of attacking her from behind. Just as Swindle threw himself forward to tackle Arcee, and Vortex dropped to the ground behind Arcee and swung his rear rotor blades at the Autobot female, Arcee quickly transformed into her Porche mode and let the two Decepticons smash against each other. The two fell to the ground dazed and she quickly drove away. Vortex quickly recovered however and fired his sonic cannon at Arcee. The shot missed Arcee but hit the ground before her, causing her car to overturn and she transformed back to robot form.

"_**Get off you idiot," **_Vortex growled as he pushed off the still dazed Swindle from on top of him and stood up to face Arcee. The Autobot female then transformed her right arm into a gun and fired continuous energy pulses at Vortex. To her shock, Vortex picked up Swindle and used him as a shield for her first volley, causing her to pause briefly as a fresh wave of screams was heard from Swindle. In truth, his armour was actually as strong as Brawl's and Arcee's pulse cannon had little effect on Swindle's back armour.

"_**Catch!" **_Vortex shouted as he threw his Decepticon comrade at Arcee. Once again Swindle tried to tackle Arcee but as before, the female Autobot dodged. This time she leapt into the air, stepped on Swindle's head and pushing him to the ground as a result then swung her left falchion at Vortex as the Decepticon helicopter quickly dashed forward with his twirling rotor blade. Sparks flashed at the two weapons clashed and the two Cybertronians began to duel. Vortex proved to be a surprisingly skilled fighter and despite Arcee being smaller and more agile, refused the let the Autobot outfight her.

_**"Graggh! You fight pretty well female! Now hold still so I can slag you!" **_Vortex shouted.

Arcee snorted. _**"Yes, that is what I will do…. NOT!" **_she shouted as she slid herself between Vortex's legs then slashed her falchion backwards, dealing a vicious slash at Vortex's back. However the helicopter's main rotor blades, which had folded together at the back of Vortex's back blocked her blow, giving Vortex time to turn around and swipe at Arcee who backed away quickly.

_**"Ah ah ah, no backstabbing my little bitch!" **_Vortex scolded her then proceeded to have a very heated duel with Arcee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A Nissan GTR raced through the streets toward Onslaught as the Decepticon fired a barrage of weapons fire that rivalled Ironhide's arsenal at the police car. At the last ten meters or so Onslaught stopped firing and prepared for Prowl to transform and attack him with close combat weapons. Instead of doing so however, the police car rammed straight into the Decepticon's legs, tripping him over then headed straight to the battle tank that was heading towards the fight between Optimus, Elita and Megatron.

Prowl transformed and took out his twin plasma pistols, shooting at the tank. Brawl stopped in his tracks then his main cannon turned faster than Prowl expected and started firing HEAT shells and missiles at Prowl even as his main tank body turned to face the Autobot. He transformed again into a car to dodge the shots. At the same time, Onslaught also tried to shoot at him from behind. Brawl cursed as he had to reverse into a nearby shop to avoid Onslaught's barrage.

_**"Watch where you are shooting you idiot! Go help Lord Megatron, I'll take care of Prowl!" **_Brawl shouted as he transformed into his towering figure. His left hand became a spiked ball while the other transformed into a sort of double-barrelled shotgun. He fired at Prowl and the Autobot police car was shocked to see a hail of explosive shells sprayed out and spread all over the area, leaving him nowhere to dodge to. Desperately he tried to fall to the floor but at least three of Brawl's shots managed to hit him, one on the chest, one at the waist and the other at his shoulder.

Onslaught looked at the now injured Prowl then walked off towards Megatron.

Brawl approached Prowl with his shotgun pointed at him. _**"If you want something done, you really have to do it yourself. Incompetent lackeys will be the death of me. How you survived fighting with your lackeys I'll never understand."**_

_**"That's because they are not lackeys, they're TEAM MATES!" **_Prowl angrily said as he dashed towards Brawl. Before Brawl could fire a second round, Prowl had appeared in front of him well beyond the shotgun's firing arc and tried to cut off Brawl's shotgun arm. Quicker than Prowl gave Brawl, the Decepticon immediately kick Prowl with his knee and then swung his mace arm and hit Prowl's back as he doubled over Brawl's knee.

Prowl metamorphically speaking had his breath knocked out of him but bore the pain with gritted teeth even as Brawls weapons transformed back into gorilla like arms and grabbed hold of his head, bringing it level to his.

_**"Awwww, did I hurt the poor little Autobot?" **_Brawl mockingly said as he viciously headbutted the Autobot, making him see stars for a moment. Prowl furiously tried to gather his thoughts and launch a counter attack but his internal brain circuitry was being seriously confused.

_**"Gooooooooodddd," **_Brawl said happily as he proceeded to crush Prowl's head with his bare hands.

A blast of laser fire hit Brawl's head, causing the Decepticon to cry out and put his right hand on the new hole in his head. Prowl took the opportunity to extend his claws and slice off a few of Brawl's left hand fingers to get him to release him. The Autobot quickly backed away from the Decepticon tank then took out both plasma pistols and started firing with impunity at the Decepticon's chest. Brawl retaliated by using his mace as a makeshift shield to block Prowl's shots while he retreated behind a corner.

A green armoured figure appeared floating in the air next to Prowl's head. "Oh my, are you alright Prowl? How many fingers am I holding?" Kasumi said as she stretched two fingers from her gauntlet and waved in front of Prowl.

_**"Oh don't be ridiculous Kasumi, if I can still aim at Brawl's chest, I'm fine enough to see that your holding your two digits in my face," **_Prowl said, irritated.

"Thank goodness, I thought Brawl's attack would have damaged your head inside," Kasumi said, concerned.

Prowl snorted. _**"I've been fighting alongside Jazz for thousands of years. If that doesn't harden my head, I don't know what will."**_

Kasumi giggled. "That's true. My mistake Prowl." Becoming serious for a moment, she then asked, "Any news on the rest of them? I mean Kup, Tracks and Trailbreaker?"

_**"They're coming soon. Unfortunately, they did not encounter Starscream, which means that asshole is coming to reinforce Megatron with Jinan's military forces. Which means we're going to see hell before the rest arrive," **_Prowl said grimly. He suddenly grabbed Kasumi with his hand and lay flat on the ground just as Brawl swung his right arm around the corner and fired a volley at Prowl.

_**"You better go back and focus on the mini-cons. Stick to the plan and don't worry about the rest of us Autobots. We can take care of ourselves."**_

Kasumi sighed. "OK Prowl, be safe," she said as she prepared to leave and help the NWC.

_**"And Kasumi…."**_

"Yes?"

_**"Thank you, for saving my life," **_Prowl said quietly before he ran around the corner and charged at Brawl who had also emerged.

The eldest Tendo daughter smiled. "You're welcome."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo gasped as Rumble's hand finally found her throat and proceeded to throttle her. At the same time, Rumble locked his legs around Akane's neck. This happened after the three had fallen to the ground in an odd position, with Shampoo straddling his waist and Akane lying on the floor just beside his legs. He instantly grabbed the chance to incapacitate the two girls, especially when the two were giving him so much trouble. Although their weapons had little effect on Rumble, their brute strength was enough to give Rumble a run for his money and prevent him from aiding his immediate master Soundwave against Bumblebee.

"Let……go………..stu…….pid…….bot!"Shampoo gasped as she tried to hammer Rumble's arms, chest and even his head but her strength decreased as she began to run out of air and eventually she dropped the bonbouris and tried to pry Rumble's fingers off her throat but to no avail. Akane fared no better and was in no position to retaliate as she was also gasping for breath at the crab leg grip on her head, which was also meant to snap Akane's neck.

Rumble finally allowed himself a smile. _**"This time, I win you filthy insects!"**_

The smile died as both his arms were chopped off by Kasumi's beam sabre. Shampoo quickly pulled away from Rumble, allowing Kasumi to dismember Rumble's legs as well to free Akane. Kasumi then took hold of Shampoo and Akane then flew to a relatively quiet spot at another street. She bent down to examine their injuries.

"Are you alright Akane-chan? Shampoo-san?" Kasumi asked, concerned as her helmet folded back to reveal face.

They took a moment to catch their breath before Shampoo finally said, "Shampoo alright, nice nice girl come nick of time."

"I'm alright sis, that jerk just caught me off guard for a moment. Now we got to go finish him. Now where's my hammer?" Akane growled as she looked for it. To her surprise, Kasumi reached behind her back and pulled out the forty kilogram hammer as though it weighed nothing and handed it to Akane.

"Rumble and Frenzy is pretty much out of the fight. However, I don't want you two to kill them. Their pretty much limbless and defenceless now and I want to keep them that away. Go and take their bodies then I want you to hide them somewhere before helping Cologne out with the drones, which should be easier to deal with.

"But Onee-chan, why don't we kill them now?" Akane asked surprised.

Kasumi shook her head. "We're here to defeat them Akane. It doesn't mean we have to annihilate them. Besides, didn't you hear already? Optimus Prime's race is already dying, we don't need any more deaths, even Decepticons. Please Akane. I would rather not have you take life yet, even if it isn't a human one."

Shampoo scratched her head. "Shampoo not see why can't smash Decepticon but since nice nice girl ask, we find and hide bad bots."

Akane nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing Kasumi. How's Ranma and the rest doing?"

Kasumi pointed at the roof. "That match should be finishing soon in Ranma's favour, but the worrying thing is that there's at least one more force of drones led by one Decepticon called Starscream that is on his way here right now. Any reinforcements we will be getting will only come after that. Until then, we must hold the fort here. Megatron must not take another step further on our world. If we don't stop him here, we're in for one hell of a world war," Kasumi said grimly. Akane and Shampoo winced. If Kasumi was worried enough to use the word 'hell', hell might just be what they're getting soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if on cue with Kasumi's words, at that exact moment, an armada of aircraft appeared from the east, led by a dreaded F 22 Raptor. Optimus and Elita watched in horror as all of the new three hundred aircraft dived towards Omega Supreme, who currently had Devastator in a headlock.

_**"OMEGA! WATCH OUT!" **_Elita cried to the huge Autobot.

_**"Watch out for yourself Elita!" **_Megatron grinned as he whipped the chain of his flail around Elita, immobilising her.

_**"MEGATRON!" **_Optimus shouted as he batted the Key Flail to the ground to prevent it from hitting Elita as it was about to wound itself completely around her. He then struck the axe head at where the chain connected to Megatron's right arm. The axe struck deep into the arm but once again, the Key To Vector Sigma healed it almost instantly, pushing the axe head out of the arm before Megatron's huge left hand claw grabbed Optimus head and smashed him into the ground. He also kicked Elita so that she lay on the ground on her back then gasped as Megatron stomped his right foot on her, resulting in her crying out in pain.

_**"Behold, the beginning of the end. Starscream has returned and now we outnumber any subsequent military force China can send against me. Including your already pathetic Autobot force," **_Megatron snarled as he forced Elita and Optimus to watch as three hundred aircraft launched hundreds of missiles at Omega Supreme. He was slightly disappointed as Omega quickly released Devastator, aimed both arm cannons into the air and fired back at the newly arrived Decepticon drones. He destroyed about a quarter of the missiles but the rest manage to hit home and he barely had time to cover his face before the Cybertronian enhanced missiles hit his entire body, mostly from the front. He staggered a little but miraculously managed to stay on his feet.

Megatron then released Elita and Optimus. The Decepticon leader was nearly the size of Bruticus now at sixty feet. Elita and Optimus immediately took out their firearms and tried to shoot Megatron but to no avail, as the Key to Vector Sigma made Megatron practically indestructible. Even when some of Optimus shots penetrated Megatron's armour, it healed back almost instantly like the Marvel superhero Wolverine. In a nightmarish sequence of folding metal, he transformed into his alien jet mode, which was even larger now and sported numerous gun emplacements in addition to the massive Key To Vector Sigma cannon underneath it then. He then flew towards Omega Supreme.

Both leaders instantly contacted their comrades.

_**"IRONHIDE! CHROMIA! HOUND! MEGATRON IS IN THE AIR HEADING FOR OMEGA SUPREME! TAKE HIM OUT, PROTECT OMEGA!"**_

_**"WHEELJACK, WATCH OUT! MEGATRON IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!"**_

The three anti-air Autobots on the ground all spied Megatron in the air and despite still being under fire from the other Decepticon Seekers and their drones, redirected their fire at Megatron. Like Optimus' and Elita's shots however, any direct hit they scored either bounced off or healed instantly. Even Chromia's massive cannons only pushed Megatron off course slightly as he continued his approach on Omega Supreme.

From next to Omega's head, a hatch opened and Wheeljack came out of Omega Supreme, where he had earlier been advising the colossal Autobot's in battle earlier, as well repairing any damage Omega sustained as Omega did not quite have the regenerative power of Autobots or Decepticons despite his powerful armour. He nearly cried at the huge amount of damage that Omega had endured then asked, _**"Omega! You OK big fella?"**_

_**"Must. Protect. Humanity." **_Omega only grunted as he tried to level his arms to the air to shoot the air drones.

_**"Hang in there big buddy," **_Wheeljack said grimly as he spotted the approaching monstrosity that was Megatron. He reached into the hatch again and pulled out a humungous cannon that was even bigger than Chromia's tits of doom and longer than Hound's sniper rifle. It had only one barrel which was about twenty-feet in length while the rest of the rifle was about ten feet. He took a bullet the size of a small car and jammed it into the ammunition slot. With a strength that belied his small size, he mounted the cannon on his right shoulder, which joined with the existing cannon over it and aimed at Megatron.

_**"HEY MEGATRON! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" **_Wheeljack shouted as he fired the cannon. The massive bullet exploded out of the barrel, the recoil was so powerful it propelled Wheeljack backward and slammed him to the side of Omega's head. The moment the bullet hit Megatron, it resulted in a massive explosion that was almost the size of a football field in the air.

_**"All right! Take that you self-proclaimed egoistical maniacal lord of clowns! Who's the man?! Who's the man?!" **_Wheeljack shouted and laughed gleefully.

The laughter died in his throat when Megatron's alien jet flew out of the explosion and transformed right in front of him. Taking the long cannon in his left claw hand and snapping it in half, he grinned maliciously and said, _**"I believe I'M THE MAN!" **_as he grabbed Wheeljack with the other claw hand and quickly flew away from Omega. The Decepticon leader's claw enveloped Wheeljack's entire chest and then crushed it partially. Wheeljack screamed and Omega grunted as he turned towards Megatron.

_**"MEGATRON.GIVE.WHEELJACK.BACK!"**_ he roared.

Megatron shook his head. _**"Of course Dark Guardian. But first, a taste of the new Cybertronian Empire's hospitality," **_he said before waving his other arm into the air. Starscream, the Seekers and the air drones then dived towards the ground at Omega and this time, fired their missiles at Omega's unprotected back. The missiles impacted again and again in five separate volleys on Omega's entire back as well as his arms and legs until finally huge chunks of blackened and melted armour exploded from him. The former Dark Guardian of the Quintessons was now a shadow of his former self, most of his armour now destroyed, leaving a smaller, almost skinny exo-skeletal structure behind.

Still Omega did not fall. Nor did he cry or show that he felt any pain. His right claw arm was still extended towards Wheeljack.

_**"GIVE.BACK!"**_

The Decepticon leader was dumbfounded that Omega managed to take a bombardment like that and still survive. To his further annoyance, Omega looked as though he was not feeling any pain despite being stripped down to his basic exoskeletal structure.

_**"Oh fine, take him," **_Megatron said then with all his might, he threw the partially crushed Autobot scientist at Omega's chest. The impact of Wheeljack hitting Omega was enough to throw the Dark Guardian backward and off balance.

_**"TIMBER!" **_Megatron shouted mockingly as the eighty-foot giant fell to the ground, his right claw hand wrapped protectively around Wheeljack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus, Elita, Arcee, Chromia, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Kasumi watched in horror as their largest ally fell.

_**"OMEGA!" **_they all screamed as Omega Supreme finally hit the ground with a titanic crash which shook the Earth.

To be continued……

He he he, I'm just rubbing my hands with glee as I'm about to start writing the chapter where Megatron gets his just deserts. Sorry for the angst ending to this chapter, but I want Megatron's humiliation to be …. well, extremely humiliating.

Sorry if there's not much focus on Ranma and co. but like I said, battle isn't my thing and I'm more interested in pitching Autobot vs Decepticons. Don't worry Galen, I'm sure I can fit in the NWC further in the next chapter.

Goodnight and God bless you all.


	27. Chapter 27: Wrath of the Grey Mist

More than meets the eye 19/10/2007 

**Author's notes**

While I'm not using any characters from the anime/erotic visual novel Fate/Stay Night, parts of this chapter is influenced by that anime so I will put a disclaimer saying I don't own Fate/Stay Night.

Sorry guys, quite a big chunk of this chapter is pretty dark. And I mean it in the non-sexual context for once. Look for the light at the end of this chapter though. It's a big bright one.

As always, long reviews are welcome. I'm wondering at the drastic decrease in number of reviews lately though, normally I get about ten on average but for the last two chapters, only got about five. Oh well, maybe I'm updating too fast. I appreciate your views on every chapter though so if you haven't reviewed the previous chapters, I would like to hear them.

**Updated 1 hour after posting**

Sorry guys, my memory screwed up when remembering Psalm 63. To those who noticed something wrong with the Psalm after reading it, I've amended it. Sorry, my bad. :P

Without further ado……..

Chapter 27: Wrath of the Grey Mist 

Bumblebee looked at Soundwave with an expression born of pure rage. Despite only knowing Omega for a short while, everyone in Optimus' team as well as Kasumi had been touched by the colossal robot's gentleness and humility. The eighty-foot giant still even managed to lift up Kasumi, who nervously stood on his claw and ever so gently carried her all the way up until he was face to face with her. She and Omega had exchanged pleasantries with each other and was even allowed to explore Omega's inner workings with Wheeljack. Having Omega on the receiving end of all the flying Decepticons and their drones when he was only supposed to combat the gestalts just screamed injustice to the yellow Autobot.

If Soundwave were a good judge of character, he would have noticed Bumblebee's anger and changed strategy accordingly. Bumblebee's energy sword in his left hand had transformed back into a hand. Soundwave wrote it off as an emotional outburst of irrationality.

He attempted to whip Bumblebee again, anticipating the direction Bumblebee would dodge so that he would shoot at that direction the moment Bumblebee moved. But the yellow Autobot did not move in the direction Soundwave predicted, in fact he didn't move at all. Bumblebee caught the electro whip with his left hand bare handed. The electro-whip was enveloped in an anti-matter disrupting field, which had the effect of burning Bumblebee's hand but he merely gripped it tighter, holding Soundwave in place even as his hand began to melt.

_**"Illogical move. Soundwave does not compute," **_Soundwave said stupidly.

_**"Compute this!" **_Bumblebee growled as he fired his solar cannon at Soundwave's right shoulder. The energy discharge was enough to destroy the joint between Soundwave's whip arm with his shoulder, literally disarming the Decepticon with one blow. He then shot off Soundwave's head, forcing the Decepticon to go into stasis lock, the Cybertronain version of a comma. The electro whip lost its power and stopped damaging his arm and he released his arm, wincing at the pain that now announced itself to him now that his moment of rage was gone. The Decepticon comically stood there without his head, not moving anymore as its head processors, essentially its motherboard, was gone.

"Bumblebee, do you read me? We've got to help Omega Supreme! Are you done with Soundwave yet?" Kasumi's voice was heard in Bumblebee's communicator. The yellow Autobot took a moment to calm himself before replying to her.

_**"I'm done but I don't know how we can stop Megatron. He's taken a beating from all of us and isn't even scratched! He's indestructible with the Key to Vector Sigma," **_Bumblebee said exasperatedly.

"We'll think of something. For the moment, we can't leave Omega and Wheeljack to die like that. Let's help Ratchet now then get over to Optimus Prime. He is going to need all the help he can get," Kasumi said.

_**"Alright Kasumi. I'll see you there," **_Bumblebee said grimly before he transformed into a Toyota Cellica and raced towards Ratchet's location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Prowl, Arcee and Jazz immediately stopped their fighting, transformed into their vehicle modes and raced to Omega's position. Their Decepticon counterparts let them go; Blast Off actually shook his head and said, _**"Poor fools. They go to their deaths fighting an enemy far beyond their expectations. I'm going to miss them. They were truly worthy foes in spite of what Starscream may say."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megatron stood with one leg on top of Omega Supreme and roared for all to hear his victory. The Decepticon leader was now eighty-foot tall. Every time he was damaged, he took a little more of the Key's power to boost his own in addition to healing his body. This meant that every damaging shot had the effect of further boosting his strength until he was the size and strength of a gestalt. The power of the Key to Vector Sigma was truly limitless and showed no sign of running out of energy. He was practically on top of the world and paid little heed to the seven vehicles driving towards him.

Optimus Prime transformed from his vehicle mode while Elita One, who had briefly scanned a Volvo XC90 did the same. Ironhide, Chromia (who had scanned a Nissan Frontier), Prowl, Jazz and Arcee also transformed and surrounded Megatron with death written all over their faces.

_**"Why do you all look so sad? He would have turned on you sooner or later. He was made a Dark Guardian and will forever be a Dark Guardian, destined to fight and destroy Cybertronians," **_Megatron said as he finally stopped roaring.

Arcee actually trembled with rage. _**"He was more Cybertronian than you could ever hope to be! He saved our lives countless times! You monster! How many lives do you have to take before you're satisfied?! How much more must you destroy before your lust for destruction is fulfilled?!" **_she screamed in rage.

_**"Watch your tongue woman. You speak of matters far beyond your puny understanding. Meddle not in politics and just fulfil your function as a slayer of your lord's enemies," **_Megatron growled at the pink Autobot.

The twin falchions appeared in each hand. _**"You are not my lord," **_Arcee said and would have charged at Megatron if Jazz didn't hold her back. _**"Let me go Jazz! I can handle that monster, he will pay for what he did to Omega!" **_the female Autobot was actually crying tears of rage now.

Optimus snarled, _**"You crossed the line again Megatron. Even when the evidence in your face, still you do not reject your fanaticism. Omega changed his nature for the better. Why the HELL CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME! AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" **_for the first time, there was no mercy in Optimus Prime's voice or on any of the Autobots' expression.

There was only rage and the promise of death. As one they charged at Megatron who only grinned and transformed the Key to Vector Sigma back into a flail again. _**"At long last, you discover what it is to hate, brother," **_he said as he swung the flail's head at Arcee.

The female Autobot dodged the attack then threw the falchion in her right hand at Megatron's head. The thrown falchion struck Megatron's ear but instead of returning to Arcee's hand, it stuck there like a feather in Megatron's silver helmet. She then tried to cut the flail's chain but instead cried in pain as an energy bolt coursed through the chain and zapped her as the falchion made contact with it. When Jazz tried to pull her away from it, he too was zapped and the two were unable to break contact as the destructive energy coursed through their bodies from the Key.

Elita and Optimus gave a huge war cry then threw themselves at Megatron's body, each using their close combat weapon; Elita's long blade and Optimus' axe pierced the armour at the centre of Megatron's chest. At the same time, Chromia and Ironhide each threw themselves at Megatron to grab one arm each in order to prevent Megatron from using his arms to remove Optimus and Elita as they tried to destroy Megatron's spark. Prowl took out his pistols and his shoulder mounted cannons then fired at both of Megatron's legs to topple him.

Megatron laughed grimly then kicked Jazz and Arcee away before falling forward to the ground, on top of Optimus and Elita. The Autobot female leader noticed it at the last minute and aligned her long blade so that the end of the staff was vertical to the ground as Megatron fell, hoping that the fall would result in the blade piercing the Decepticon monster.

The two leaders winced in pain as the monstrous weight of Megatron squashed them. To Elita's horror, the staff, instead of being driven up and penetrating Megatron, had been driven into the ground instead. Megatron then rolled over to his back and smashed his arm with Chromia attached to it on the ground, making the older Autobot female grunt in pain but refusing to let go. Ironhide let go one arm and managed to get one good shot with his lascannon at Megatron's chest but it was already healing from Optimus and Elita's attacks. He then pressed his palm against Ironhide and out of it, a huge spike sprouted and pierced the Autobot's abdomen. His claws then enveloped around the veteran Autobot then forcibly pried off Ironhide.

_**"Ironhide!" **_Chromia cried then she jumped on to Megatron's head, took out a thermonuclear device from her hip and shoved it into Megatron's mouth to the Decepticon leader's astonishment. She then jumped off as the bomb exploded inside Megatron's head. For a moment, it looked like that Decepticon's head would be destroyed and explode into every direction. But right before their eyes, the Key Flail once again emitted energy that quickly travelled to Megatron's head and then held it together.

_**"Which part of 'immortal' and 'indestructible' do you all not understand?" **_Megatron asked as he grabbed Chromia with his other hand then smashed her and Ironhide together. He then threw the two Autobots into two buildings on each of his side. The force of the throw drove both Autobots deep into the foundation of the buildings and destabilised them, causing the entire building to collapse on them. Optimus and Elita watched in horror as two of their warriors were buried under tons of rubble. Both of them stood up to face the towering Megatron. The Decepticon leader growled then charged at them swinging his flail.

Optimus took out his rifle and praying to God that he would listen, fired one shot after the other at Megatron's chest. The Almighty wasn't kind to him at the moment though as Megatron didn't even bother to shield his chest as every time Prime hit him, the wound would close up almost immediately. The Autobot leader was not depressed but was getting increasingly frustrated at Megatron's invulnerability.

Elita let out a ferocious war cry then stabbed the blunt edge of her staff into the ground. As Megatron stepped to the ground about 10 meters from them, he sank into a huge sinkhole that appeared in front of them. The sinkhole was deep enough to trip him and he fell forward, shoving his arms to the ground in time to prevent from falling on his face. This gave the Prime the opportunity to step on the Key Flail's chain. _**"ELITA, PROWL, NOW! WE'VE GOT TO SEVER THE KEY OFF MEGATRON!"**_

Before Megatron could react, the three Autobots had gathered at the part where the chain joined with his arm's stump. As one, Optimus' axe, Elita's long blade and Prowl's claws sliced downwards at the arm's stump. The three blade weapons cutting through the stump in one spot but to their disappointment, the weapons stopped short of actually cutting the entire stump off in one blow. A tiny part still connected the Key to Megatron and from it, the Key's energy flowed and regenerated the arm again. Instead of pushing the weapons out of the wound, to the three Autobots' horror, their weapons actually became embedded to the side of Megatron's stump; Prowl's right hand, Optimus' axe head as well as Elita's blade were effectively stuck in Megatron's arm.

Megatron grinned then stood up, carrying all three Autobots into the air. Elita released her staff and fell to the ground while Optimus detached the axe from his arm. However, Prowl cursed himself as he couldn't detach his own claws let alone his hands. Too late Optimus realised this when he dropped down and saw Prowl still hanging by his arm attached to Megatron's arm. The Decepticon leader then took hold of Prowl's body then ripped him from his arm. The dour Autobot still wasted no time in shooting Megatron with his shoulder cannons but Megatron didn't even bother to notice it

_**"Nice try Prime. But nothing can separate me from the Key and my destiny. NOTHING YOU HEAR!" **_Megatron shouted. The Key Flail transformed back into a cannon and from that hand, Elita's long blade appeared in his arm. With a speed vast disproportionate to his size, Megatron rushed forward and stabbed at Prime before he could react.

_**"PRIME!" **_a dark red figure paused Optimus out of the way. Optimus screamed _**"NOOOOOOOO!" **_as the blade intended for him stabbed into Elita's body, just below her chest. His previously axe-arm transformed into a beam sabre again and he used it to chop of the shaft of the long blade but before he could remove Elita, he grunted as he found his own axe embedded in his shoulder. Nevertheless, he gritted his teeth and pulled Elita out of the other end of the long blade and started running while carrying her over his shoulder.

_**"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I NEVER INTENDED TO KILL HER" **_Megatron screamed as he chased the Autobot leader. _**"YOU CAN RUN BROTHER BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"**_

Optimus briefly analysed Elita as he ran. The long blade did not directly pierce her spark but it still manage to hit a part of it, along with a lot of vital internal systems surrounding it. Elita was in danger of going into stasis lock but she was struggling to remain awake and keep on fighting.

_**"Optimus…. Leave me…. continue….. the fight….," **_she painfully coughed out.

The Autobot leader went around a corner. _**"No, I won't leave you alone again. We have to stick…"**_

Megatron exploded out of the building to Optimus right as he went right through it as a shortcut. With a maddening roar, he gripped Elita and Optimus in each hand and separated the two. He glared at Elita and said, _**"I will save you later," **_before he dropped Elita to the ground. He then took Optimus and flew to the top of a building, dropped him and stomped on him with one foot. The Autobot leader groaned and tried to reach for his rifle but Megatron's foot talon pinned his other arm to the ground.

_**"You have one last thing that belongs to me, brother!" **_Megatron snarled as his claws gripped Optimus' chest and attempted to open it. _**"The future of the Cybertronian race, the legacy of our father, belongs to ME!" **_he roared as he forcibly opened Optimus' chest to access the Matrix chamber. Once Optimus' chest armour was torn apart, he then ripped open the Matrix inner chamber.

It was empty.

Megatron looked disbelievingly at the empty chamber then gripped Optimus' neck. _**"What have you done brother! Where is the Matrix?!" **_

The Autobot leader groaned. _**"Kiss my sleek shiny ass brother. You are on a need to know basis. And right now, you definitely don't need to know."**_

Megatron's eyes narrowed. _**"Still playing games even now? Don't tell me you gave our most sacred artefact to the humans for safekeeping?! Blasphemy! That does it, enough toying brother. This time YOU DIE!" **_Megatron roared as the Key Cannon transformed itself into a massive battle axe. He lifted the axe into the air and prepared to strike Optimus right in his Spark.

_**"Kasumi…… Primus…. forgive me…. for failing…." **_Optimus prayed as Megatron swung the axe downwards.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"a small green figure suddenly flew towards the axe just as it was a few meters from Optimus' chest and blocked it in mid swing. Megatron was astonished to see the figure being Kasumi. She had joined the arm's energy shield together as one large kite shield and was blocking the axe. Green tendrils of energy seemed to emerge from her backpack and helped to reinforce her shield as well as her armour strength. Then her armour's circuitry burst as every circuit and mechanical component that enhanced Kasumi's strength was fried with the strain of not only maintaining the energy shield to withhold the Key Axe but also to counter the impact its impact. Then the shield generators on Kasumi's arms exploded and she was thrown her back on Optimus chest. Megatron also backed away in surprise.

Kasumi coughed as smoke filled the inside of her helmet and everything in the HUD went black. With some effort, she mentally voiced a command into the suit and with its last reserve power, the entire outer plate armour with the exception of her backpack detached as well as a great deal of her inner power-suit which was disabled or destroyed. In the end, her arms and legs were bare but the suit covering her body was still intact and clung to her like a silver swimsuit. She pulled off her helmet and quickly looked to Optimus.

"Optimus…..," she cried, tears welling in her eyes as she surveyed the huge amount of damage the Autobot leader had sustained.

_**"Kasumi… what are you doing? You have to get away, Megatron musn't….." **_

Kasumi crawled to Optimus' head and placed a finger on his lips. "Enough Optimus Prime. You've done enough. Now it's my turn," she said quietly.

_**"YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO INTERFERE?!" **_Megatron scowled. He was momentarily distracted when Bumblebee, Ratchet, Hound as well as the chi-users of the NWC; Cologne, Ryoga and Ranma, surrounded him and fired everything they had at Megatron at point blank range. The Decepticon leader sighed and then proceeded to neutralise everyone in his way. To Cologne's and Ryoga's horror, they could not find any weak spot on Megatron at all, preventing them from using the Breaking Point technique. Not that it mattered as Megatron would have instantly regenerated, as he was doing now with all the chi-blasts and weaponsfire being thrown at him.

He swiftly beat them down, batting Ranma, Ryoga and Cologne aside like insects than grabbing hold of Ratchet and throwing him at Hound. Both of them fell of forty stories to the ground. The last to remain fighting was Bubmlebee, the smallest and most agile of them all.

_**"Optimus! Get Kasumi out of here! I will cover you!" **_Bumblebee shouted as he persistently dodged Megatron's blows.

"No! Bumblebee, we won't leave you…" Kasumi was silenced when Optimus' hand wrapped itself gently but firmly around her person.

_**"You have to stay alive Kasumi. If all else fails, you will be the last hope we have Kasumi," **_the Autobot leader said grimly as he rolled himself off the edge and fell towards the ground.

Megatron roared and then ignored Bumblebee even as Bumblebee fired a powerful blast that nearly destroyed his foot. He also jumped off the building and due to his heavier weight, fell faster than Optimus and grappled with him as they fell toward the ground. Kasumi cried as Optimus desperately tried to fight off the Decepticon leader as well as preventing Kasumi from falling, as she no longer had any flying capabilities. The fight was further confused when Bumblebee also dropped behind Megatron and tried to use his energy sword to repeatedly pierce into Megatron's chest.

Just before they reached the ground, Megatron reached at his back, plucked Bumblebee and threw him away. Optimus saw this and reacted by throwing Kasumi at Bumblebee, who barely managed to catch her. The three huge robots slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that shattered all of the nearby building glasses and scattering them all over the street. Kasumi winced as several shards pierced her body before Bumblebee protectively covered Kasumi. And then the streets were quiet as all four combatants lay on the ground, panting with exhaustion, even Megatron.

The Autobot leader's head moved towards Kasumi and she looked into the blue eyes of Prime. _**"Kasumi, run. Find Kup. He will handle the rest….." **_he said. He then cried in pain as Megatron's claw slammed into his chest. Bumblebee and Kasumi became weary as the Decepticon leader once again stood up, practically undamaged.

As if that wasn't enough, all of the Decepticons, along with the Constructicons who had disassembled from Devastator after Omega fell, now appeared, some of them carrying the injured Autobots. Each Combaticon as well as Blitzwing and three Constructicons, held an Autobot each then dropped them to the ground. Elita, Jazz, Arcee, Ironhide, Chromia, Prowl, Ratchet and Hound groaned as they lay injured beneath the feet of their enemies. To be fair, most of the Decepticons including the air Seekers suffered no small amount of damage but none of them had to deal with a rampaging Megatron. They then glared at Bumblebee and Kasumi. The yellow Autobot's Spark sank but still he backed into a building with an arm hugging Kasumi to his chest while his right arm cannon aimed at the nearest Decepticon, which happened to be Blast Off. On top of the buildings, Starscream and the five Seekers perched like vultures along with a large number of their air drones.

Megatron looked amusingly at Kasumi and Bumblebee. _**"Tell you what Bumblebee. I'm going to tear your leader apart piece by piece. I'll even name the parts before I tear it out. If you can stop me with that little toy gun of yours from tearing one piece, I'll let you all live," **_he said spitefully. He then gripped Optimus' hand but not his entire arm. _**"First we start with his hand. You have ten seconds," **_he said then pretended to be in a thinking mode.

_**"You sick asshole!" **_Bumblebee shouted and futilely shot at Megatron's claw which gripped Optimus' hand.

_**"That's LORD asshole to you!" **_Megatron sneered then his claws pinched and Optimus' hand came off resulting in a cry of pain and anguish from Optimus and Kasumi respectively.

_Is this how it's suppose to end again? With me just being an unimportant bystander? After all the hope we've been given, it is still not enough to save the world?_ Kasumi silently cried as she watched Megatron mangle Optimus Prime. Then her heart hardened. _NO! THIS WON'T BE THE END! WE WON'T DIE TODAY! WE WILL HAVE DINNER TOGETHER!_

To Bumblebee's astonishment, Kasumi managed to slip from his fingers then she climbed unto his right arm cannon. _**"Kasumi, what are you ….." **_he started then his eyes went wide as she reached into her backpack. _**"NO, DON'T REVEAL THE…."**_

It was too late. Kasumi reached into her backpack and took out the now human size Matrix.

Despite its now small size, it still managed to give out a blazing green light that enveloped everyone. Megatron paused in astonishment as the Autobot artefact appeared in Tendo Kasumi's hands and dropped Optimus' head, which he was about to decapitate. _**"The Matrix…. you gave Kasumi the Matrix? You're a greater fool than I thought Prime." **_Then he released Optimus and began to move towards Kasumi. _**"I'm going to ask you nicely one last time. Give me the Matrix, Kasumi," **_Megatron growled as the Key to Vector Sigma transformed into a flail again.

Kasumi ignored Megatron and looked at Bumblebee. "This time, I'm going to be your gun Bumblebee. Make this shot count. For all our sakes," she said quietly.

The Matrix started to glow even brighter as Kasumi placed it closer to Bumblebee's cannon. Bumblebee then understood what Kasumi was trying to do. _**"Will you ever stop indebting us to you?" **_he said softly.

Kasumi smiled. "We can discuss who's indebted deeper to the other later. For now, let's kick Megatron's butt."

_**"WHY YOU LITTLE…. THAT'S IT! DIE!" **_Megatron roared as he begins to swing the Key Flail.

Bumblebee placed his other hand to steady his arm cannon as well as for Kasumi to stand on. Kasumi firmly pressed the Matrix against the cannon. She desperately searched for a prayer than remembered the one her mother had taught her so long ago when she was being bullied at school….

_Oh Lord, you are my God,_

_Earnestly I seek you,_

_My soul thirsts for you,_

_My body longs for you,_

_In this dry and weary land,_

_Where there is no water._

Green laces of energy began to shoot out of the Matrix and travel into Bumblebee's cannon. The Matrix itself started to merge with the cannon.

_I have seen you in the sanctuary_

_And beheld your power and your glory,_

_Because your love is better than life,_

_My lips will glorify you,_

_I will praise you as long as I live,_

_And in your name, I will lift up my hands,_

_My soul will be satisfied as with the richest of foods_

_With singing lips my mouth will praise you._

The cannon's design began to change, elongating to a slightly longer and broader barrel while the main body also became more intricately advanced. Kasumi's hand still gripped the Matrix' handle but as it sunk itself into Bumblebee's cannon, the merging still happened in a way that room was made for Kasumi's hand into the cannon.

_On my bed I remember you, _

_I think of you throughout the watches of the night,_

_Because you are my help,_

_I will sing in the shadow of your wings,_

_My soul clings to you._

_Your right hand upholds me,_

_**"THERE IS NO GOD, NO PRIMUS! I AM A GOD!" **_Megatron screamed as he swung the Key Flail around faster. At the same time, inside the barrel of Bumblebee's still morphing cannon, a green energy ball began to form. At the same time, the smog filled air and clouds parted to let a glorious ray of sunlight shower on Bumblebee. To the Decepticon's astonishment, his previous wounds vanished and his yellow armour shone bright gold as it absorbed the rays of sunlight.

_They who seek my life will be destroyed _

_They will go down to the depths of the Earth_

_They will be given over to the sword _

_and become food for the jackals_

_But the king will rejoice in God_

_All who swear by God's name will praise him_

_While the mouth of liars will be silenced._

At the end of Kasumi's reading, the cannon stopped changing. To Kasumi's astonishment, she seemed to have grown in size as she was now holding Bumblebee's arm cannon with him. The yellow Autobot was similarly shocked as he was now face to face with a same sized Kasumi. They looked at the modified cannon and were in awe of the beautiful new cannon noting the Matrix, which was now embedded at the side of the cannon. Both looked at each other lovingly before grimly turning to face Megatron.

_**"JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION, AUTOBOTS!" **_Megatron then finally swung the flail at Bumblebee and Kasumi.

Kasumi and Bumblebee quickly took aimed. Blast Off suddenly found his tongue and shouted, _**"MY LORD MEGATRON! WATCH OUT! THEY'RE AIMING FOR…."**_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" both Autobot and human cried as they shot the cannon. A huge green fireball emerged from the barrel and everyone including its shooter and Megatron was blinded as everything turned to green……..

To be continued ……

He he, haven't done this since Chapter 21.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil Cliffhangar! Well, perhaps not so evil. :P

If you guys have watched Fate/Stay Night and recognise where this scene comes from and are crying "copy-cat" or "unoriginal", well, I never claimed for this storyline to be purely original except maybe in the way I weave crossovers together.

The above verse is an excerpt from Psalm 63.

In case some of you ask, sorry for cutting the NWC screen time a little short. I'll admit I'm impatient to getting to the end now. I won't predict how many more chapters but it IS getting near the end.


	28. Chapter 28: Endgame part 1

More than meets the eye 21/10/2007 Author's notes 

The moment we've all been waiting for has come, at least for those of us who watched the 1986 animated movie.

I better say this too: I am just a guy with a degree in accounting and an odd fascination with science-fiction, medieval warfare, fantasy and the Bible. I am in no way an expert on modern warfare. I have zero combat experience in real war so please be gentle with me as I write my battles? I do my best but Wikipedia may not always be right. Try not to nitpick on the nitty gritty details alright? Like F 22 Raptors can't be launched from Aircraft carriers, which type of missiles are meant for Air-to-air, air-to-ground, difference between HEAT and Sabot, effective weaponry of tanks, capabilities of M1 Abrams tanks, A-10 Warthogs, the range of F-16 Fighting Falcons, or even how effective Japanese military really is (very effective I'm told despite their constitution forbidding warfare). Bear in mind, this is a fan made story.

You may be interested to know that Tolkien WAS a soldier in WW2. So was Frank Herbert the writer of Dune, which is why the military settings of their books were considered very realistic. Not so for George Lucas, who proceeded to make the farce that was Star Wars 1,2, and 3. Sadly I belong to Lucas' category since I ain't a soldier as well.

Sigh, number of reviews plummeted recently but like I said, I appreciate the few loyal reviewers that consistently support me. Galen, Dragonman, Isumo, Screaming Dean, Fortune Hunter, Musichowler, and Elconquistador, thanks you all.

Chapter 28: Endgame part 1 

The huge green ball of energy shot out of the upgraded cannon held by an Autobot size Kasumi and Bumblebee then intercepted the vicious head of the Key to Vector Sigma flail as Megatron swung it at them. The energy ball and flail head clashed in mid air and for a few seconds, actually stood still in mid air as they contended with each other. A huge buffet of wind was created from the clash with the force of a hurricane nearly swept all of the surrounding Decepticons and Autobots away as they were already blinded by the energy ball's flashing green light. Then the green energy ball pushed forward and gradually consumed the Key Flail in its sphere….

………. and exploded. If anyone could see, they would have been astonished as when the energy sphere exploded, instead of spreading shrapnel all over the place, it divided itself into eleven energy flows heading at different directions. Each energy flow hit Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Elita, Arcee, Chromia; two even shot out to the sky over the city and into Omega Supreme and Wheeljack. The Autobots were in awe as every one of them was rejuvenated, whatever wounds they had sustained were not only fully healed, they started to register new abilities in their bodies as well.

Megatron in contrast, screamed as silver energy tendrils started leaking out of him like blood than evaporating into the air. At the same time, Starscream, Blast Off, Brawl and three of the Constructicons cried as pieces of the Key to Vector Sigma they had used to convert Earth's machinery into drones melted and evaporated into the air, causing extreme pain to them.

_**"NO! NO! NO! THE POWER! IT IS MINE! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! YOU CANNOT TAKE AWAY MY DESTINY! THE KEY! MY DESTINY!" **_Megatron screaming did nothing to stop the Key To Vector Sigma's energy from leaving him, the Decepticon leader even started shrinking. He had absorbed too much of the Key's energy that his own natural body was capable of sustaining. Without the Key as a part of him, that unholy excess of energy was being rejected by his body like a disease. Decepticon leader felt like a heroin addict who was going through withdrawal. Moreover when the Key's energy evaporated into the air on his skin, it felt as though he was being roasted in a foundry.

Eventually the pain stop as well as his shrinking and Megatron dropped to all fours, breathing in huge gulps of air to make up for screaming nearly five minutes. Optimus Prime also opened his eyes as the Matrix's energy that engulfed him finally dissipated along with the extraordinarily comfortable warmth. He looked at his brother and was surprised to see that Megatron was back to his old size. He was still bigger than Optimus at thirty-five feet but at least he wasn't the size of a gestalt anymore.

_**"Nooooooo. The power…… it……. is…….. gone…….," **_for the first time in his long life, Optimus actually heard sorrow in his brother's voice. To his own chagrin, he could actually find sympathy in his heart. Still feeling slightly sore and stiff, Optimus pulled his upper body to a vertical position while still sitting on the ground. Despite everything Megatron had done, all the pain, hatred and anger had vanished as he heard his brother's anguish. In the end, Megatron was no different from a spoilt child whose favourite toy had just been taken away from him forever.

Kasumi and Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief at the now de-powered Megatron. They looked at each other in amazement again as they were now the same size. Kasumi oddly, was still enveloped by a soft green and glowing aura. As if it wasn't enough, the Exo-suit had somehow been restored, fully functional and in pristine condition. Then a grin split Bumblebee's face.

_**"You know Kasumi, I always thought you were a little too thin and should put on more weight but seriously, this is a little too much," **_the yellow Autobot teasingly said.

Kasumi frowned and raised her hand, which cancelled Bumblebee's grin and he closed his eyes as he waited for the slap to come. Instead, she brought her finger down on Bumblebee's forehead, right at the Autobot symbol then flicked her finger at it.

"Baka. Never talk about a girl's weight," Kasumi said playfully, a bright smile gracing her features, making her even more beautiful as the sun shone down on her brown hair, face and her Exo-suit, making her shine brightly and as a result, melt the Autobot's Spark. The two looked at each other lovingly but just as they both started to draw their faces to each other, to their disappointment Kasumi began to shrink back to her size. Both of them said, _**"Darn it," **_before Kasumi finally reverted to her normal size standing on Bumblebee's left hand which was still holding the cannon. The cannon reverted back to its original design as the Matrix was _'ejected' _from the body and the Tendo sister, also the Autobot's appointed steward of the Matrix, held it in her hands again and quickly placed it in her backpack. They then focused their attention back to Megatron and Optimus.

_**"It's over Megatron. Let's go home," **_Optimus said quietly.

Megatron lifted his head and looked at Optimus with venomous eyes. _**"Oh I'll go home alright, once I have you scrapped as my spare parts! DECEPTICONS! BLAST OPTIMUS TO SCRAP!"**_

Nearly all of the Decepticons recovered their sight at this time and did as Megatron ordered, focusing their weapons on Prime. All except one, Blast Off, who had done more than gawk at Megatron shrinking and was taking note of all of his surroundings, which included the fallen Autobots who had now stopped glowing from the Matrix's energy and were now shining as though they were newly created yesterday.

_**"Everyone watch out!" **_Blast Off shouted but even for him it was too late; nearly every Autobot sprang to their feet and dealt a powerful uppercut to the nearest Decepticon. In Blast Off's case, Jazz used his arms to propel his legs upward and kicked Blast Off's chin. All the Combaticons except Blast Off and Brawl fall back on their butts. Brawl managed to catch Blast Off's warning in time and steadied himself even as Prowl smashed his head upwards. The remaining three Contructicons and Blitzwing were shocked and instinctively aimed for the nearest Autobot rather than Megatron but quick as lightning, Arcee, Jazz and Ratchet had moved to them and sliced off their weaponry with their close combat weapons. All the Autobots then stood in at the opposite sides of the street with Kasumi, Bumblebee, Optimus and Megatron in the middle, facing the Decepticons outward with their weapons pointing at the surrounding Decepticons.

The Decepticon Seekers and air drones above were about to focus fire on Optimus Prime but suddenly found themselves the receiving end of a barrage of missiles from the east. Starscream in particular was hit by six missiles that were too powerful to be Chinese technology then realised that they were AIM types; American missiles.

The cold hand of fear gripped his spark as his sensors and radar started working and told him what was coming from the east. He couldn't believe them and turned his optic sensors to confirm what he was sensing.

The moment he lifted his eyes skyward, eleven F 22 Raptors with the Stars and the Stripes emblazoned on their wings, zoomed over his head. Followed by twelve F-15 Strike Eagles with emblem of the Rising Sun, twelve J-10 Chengdu Strike craft with the Red Star symbol and 12 Sukhoi SU-30s with white wings emblems on their bodies.

_**"WHAT IN THE PIT! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" **_Starscream screamed. Then his mouth dropped as he saw the next thing fly past him: a flying Italian corvette car with wings and turbo boosters jutting out of its trunk, spitting smoke out of its tail pipe as it zoomed past Starscream's face.

_**"WOOHOO! EAT MY SHORTS STARSCREAM!" **_Tracks shouted as the confused Decepticon sputtered and spat out the black smoke from his face.

Megatron actually looked comical as his still vicious looking jaw literally dropped at the impossible sight before him: the aircraft of the world's three main squabbling superpowers flying side by side along with the Japanese. Followed by a flying Autobot that was reputed to be an even bigger loudmouth than Jazz. _**"Impossible, there is no way the Chinese would ally with the Americans or Russians! And what is Tracks doing up there?!" **_

Optimus looked like a cat that had ate the canary and merely shrugged. _**"What can I say? Kup must have used his universal greeting to unite them. How did it go again Bumblebee?" **_the Autobot leader said as he tried to remember.

Bumblebee laughed. _**"I believe it was…… Bahhh Weeepp Graaaa Now…. Weepp… Neeeeniiii Bom. Though how he offered them Energon goodies to them is beyond me."**_

"Actually, I did manage to make some Inari just before we came to Beijing. Prowl apparently predicted he was going to die in the next battle and scrounged for the ingredients for me to make them on the way to Beijing. It was a rush job but I did manage to make at least six pieces, of which Prowl took two," Kasumi said.

_**"So that's what you were doing when you asked for a private moment with Arcee, Elita and Chromia. I thought you had to….." **_the yellow Autobot suddenly blushed as he realised he was treading dangerous waters.

Kasumi laughed at Bumblebee's expression. "It's OK to talk about a woman's menstrual cycle with me Bumblebee. For your information, I've already had it since the day I serviced you," she said sweetly, embarrassing the yellow Autobot further. "In any case, Kup must have offered the remaining four as a peace offering to the their representatives."

_**"WHAT! YOU UNITED THE WORLD'S SUPER POWERS WITH A FUCKING PIECE OF FOOD!" **_Megatron shouted in pure shock.

Prowl growled. _**"You're talking about the greatest piece of sushi rice wrapped in fried tofu skin in the entire galaxy, Mega-Chump. You should have made her cook for you while you had her instead of torturing her."**_

Just then, Soundwave lumbered into view. Everyone, even the Decepticons wanted to laugh as the Decepticon's head was effectively gone. Instead, Ravage, Ratbat and Laserbeak had stuck the half chopped body of Frenzy into where Soundwave's head should have been to act as Soundwave's head. The result was Soundwave's monotone voice coming out of Frenzy's small mouth.

_**"Warning Megatron. Strong energy signatures detected. Detecting US, PRC and Japanese SDF land forces in the east, Russian land forces from the northwest. Incoming American, Chinese, Japanese and Russian aircraft, ETA one minute!" **_Soundwave said.

_**"STARSCREAM YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PREVENT ANYBODY FROM ATTACKING ME FROM BEHIND! GET YOUR USELESS ASS IN THE AIR AND GET RID OF THE AIR FORCES!" **_Megatron raged at Starscream.

_**"THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR SAVING YOU FROM THE DARK GUARDIAN! THAT DOES IT, I'M CHALLENGING YOU FOR THE LEADERSHIP OF THE DECEPTICONS WHEN THIS IS OVER!" **_Starcream screeched. _**"DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM!" **_he screamed as he transformed into his F 22 Raptor mode along with the five seekers, Blitzwing and nearly one hundred of the remaining air drones.

The four squadrons of American, Russian, Japanese and Chinese aircraft led by Tracks had already turned around to engage the newly transformed drones. Tracks cursed as there were still a significant number of the drones along with the seven flying Decepticons, Starscream, Blitzwing, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge.

_**"OK you hotshot pilots, surprise is over. We caught them with their pants down but now playtime is over. Stick with me and do not break formation: their numbers is also their weakness. You've seen them fight: they couldn't do teamwork if their lives depended on it."**_

"Roger that Tracks. Eagles Squadron acknowledged. This is it boys and gals, time to avenge Sparkplug's death," Captain "Spike" Witwicky said grimly, remembering his team mate who had disappeared along with his F-22 a year ago.

"Tiger wing ready for battle," Lieutenant Wong Fey Hong acknowledged.

"Raijin Squadron acknowledge," Captain Kurosaki Ichigo said.

"Hammer Squadron acknowledge," Captain Alexandrei Stukov acknowledge.

_**"Trailbreaker! You ready?!"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hundred miles away, a dark grey A-10 Warthog lead another seven of its American comrades. The air around him was thick with aircraft heading for Beijing: F-16 Fighting Falcons, F-18 Super Hornets, Shengyang J-11s, MIG 29s, various Russian fighters of Sukhoi manufacture, even Taiwanese Indigenous fighters as all responded to China's call for help. It was a sight that would confuse and drive made any political analyst in the world. The grey Warthog suddenly sprouted an odd looking gun which had a huge radar dish at the base of the barrel and aimed it at the battle ahead. **(1)**

_**"Your protection is up. Good hunting Tracks. And for goodness sake, please scan an aircraft for goodness sake! Nobody flies a car in the air to fight!"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Let's teach them the meaning of fear!" **_Starscream snarled as he and four of his drones engaged the F22 Raptors. Instead of using his missiles, he opted to use the disruptor cannon Megatron had modified him with to replace the Vulcan mini-gun he previously used. To his horror, when the purple ray was about to hit the first F22, it was stopped by an orange energy shield that covered the entire aircraft. The F 22 Raptors responded by shooting its AIM 120 AMRAAM air to air missiles at Starscream.

_**"NO FAIR, THEY'VE GOT SHIELDS!" **_Starscream screamed as he barely evaded the missiles, forgetting that he still outnumbered the forty-eight allied craft plus one flying car and that his drones had the advantage of advanced weaponry. **(2)**

Thus began the first even engagement Earth's finest pilots fought with the Decepticons. The drones and Decepticons could transform and were more manueverable than the Earth fighters but they were now led by Tracks, whose combat experienced fortunately matched his mouth and pride while Trailbreaker even from a long distance, could project powerful force-fields anywhere he wanted in various shapes and sizes. For the Warthog Autobot, protecting forty-eight fighters was child's play.

On the ground, the ground based Autobots and Decepticons, along with Kasumi and the rest of the NWC, watched in wonder at the ongoing air battle, which would probably be the greatest aerial battle in Earth's history. Then a terrible roar was heard, a roar which shook the Decepticons spirits as the colossal form of Omega Supreme thundered towards them, with Wheeljack's head poking out of the hatch next to Omega's head.

_**"Oh yeah, let's get ready to rumble!!!!" **_Wheeljack gleefully shouted as his own shoulder mounted cannons appeared.

_**"CONSTRUCTICONS UNITE!" **_the front-load shovel known as Scrapper shouted before the six Constructicons merged to form Devastator. They merged just in time for Omega to ram Devastator into a nearby building. This prompted the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons to start fighting. Blast Off and Brawl suddenly realised they were now outnumbered.

_**"Combaticons fall back! ALL TANK DRONES CONVERGE ON MY POSITION!" **_Blast Off shouted as he parried his axe with Elita's long blade.

_**"It doesn't have to end this way. Stop your fighting now and we can end this without anymore bloodshed," **_Elita said as she fought with Blast Off.

Blast Off replied, _**"As I've told Optimus, I chose my path long ago, now I must follow it to the end."**_

Elita shook her head. _**"This offer will stand until I disable you."**_

Ironhide, Hound and Chromia once again focused their firepower towards the air while Elita, Prowl, Arcee and Jazz fought with the remaining Combaticons. Brawl and Blast Off were furiously trying to get the other three Combaticons to properly fight together instead of fighting alone, which they knew they would lose as the other four Autobots' fighting skills far exceeded theirs individually except for Brawl and Blast Off. The battle between them became really heated as numerous army vehicle drones began to converge on their fight.

_**"Ravage, Laserbeak, Ratbat, commence operation…." **_Soundwave started to say.

_**"Hey lame wave! Don't you know how to speak English properly?" **_Bumblebee taunted as he charged at Soundwave, energy sword in one hand, guns blazing at his right arm cannon and shoulder mounted missiles, and a high powered laser rifle armed Kasumi hovering over his right shoulder. Ravage roared and flew into the air in panther mode heading for Kasumi along with Laserbeak and Ratbat.

Kasumi sighed then transformed her rifle and took out her beam sabre. "Let's sic-em tiger!" she then uttered a battle-cry of her own that would have rivalled Akane's anyday and charged at Ravage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons engaged their respective battles, Megatron and Optimus Prime started to stand on their feet, the Decepticon leader glaring daggers at Optimus.

_**"At long last Megatron, now it's just you and ME! No more cheating, no more interference," **_Optimus snarled.

_**"No Prime, it's ALWAYS BEEN JUST ME! I WAS THE ONE WHO DID ALL THE FIGHTING REMEMBER?" **_Megatron spat back.

_**"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it, you did all the dirty work, I was the politician, yadi yadi yada. I know your blame game by heart now. I'm not going to bother listing my own share of battles since you've chosen to conveniently forget that I fought too. Nor am I going to list all my training since the last time you trashed me on Cybertron," **_Optimus said.

Megatron smiled maniacally as the two faction leader started to circle each other, still bare handed and yet to transform their weapons. _**"You still remember the Battle of Tiger Pax where I humiliated you? And still you dare to fight me now? You're in for a serious whopping, BABY BROTHER!!"**_

_**"We'll see who is whopping who in the end. You've destroyed everything that you've touched Megatron. One way or another it ends now. At this end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall," **_Optimus said grimly as he put himself into a karate guard position.

_**"NO! I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" **_Megatron roared then rushed forward to Prime, claws outstretched to crush Prime's head. Prime shook his head at Megatron's total lack of technique then promptly moved aside to trip Megatron, who then fell face first onto the street. He then grabbed hold of Megatron's neck and back with both hands then lifted the larger Decepticon into the air. He threw Megatron face first into the pile of rubble where the Decepticon leader had earlier thrown Ironhide. This resulted in Megatron's head being partially buried into the rubble.

As Optimus moved towards Megatron, the Decepticon leader's legs suddenly kicked his own even as Megatron's head was still buried in the rubble. Optimus fell to the ground with a grunt then Megatron head burst out, his eyes blazing with insanity as a five-foot long spike elongated from his left hand and stabbed at Optimus' chest. The Autobot leader grabbed the wrist with both hands to prevent the spike from piercing his chest but then Megatron's right claw arm grabbed Optimus Prime's throat.

_**"That all you got brother?! Does tripping me up sum up your skills?" **_Megatron snarled as he tightened his grip around Optimus' throat and at the same time, tried to push down the spike into his chest.

_**"Actually…. NO!"**_ Optimus shouted as both of his legs kicked at Megatron with enough force to push Megatron over Prime's head. He then quickly cartwheeled forward before Megatron, whose hand had transformed into a flail again, swung the flail's head where Optimus' head had been and smashed it to the ground.Optimus then faced Megatron warily as his own right arm became a power axe again.

_**"You're too weak Prime. You always were even when you fought," **_Megatron as he wielded his flail against Optimus, this time with more skill than his berserker like fighting a moment ago. Similarly, Prime was skilfully fighting and parrying with his axe, trying to find an opening to attack Megatron.

_**"Come on Prime. I'm going to hope you're smarter than this. Why risk your life so recklessly?" **_

Optimus bristled. _**"That's a question you should ask yourself Megatron." **_

Megatron snarled then attacked Optimus ferociously, forcing the Autobot leader to concentrate fully. Both no longer said anything, perhaps they were tired of persuading each other. The two were oblivious to the battle around them. Megatron did not forget Prime's words: that only one of them would stand at the end of this battle. However, he could not understand how his brother, the epitome of peace, could become such a ferocious fighter and still be a proponent of peace today.

It was obvious Megatron had not been spending enough quality time with Kasumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the battle was turning against the Autobots once again as the Combaticons regrouped with their drones and were now driving the Autobots back.

Jazz was frustrated to say the least. _**"I don't get this. Everytime we get a break, that weird God of Kasumi's makes us go through hell again. Why can't we get a permanent good break for once?" **_Jazz whined as he pierced the chest of his Nth tank drone only to face two more. The next two were then decapitated by Arcee as the pair took turns to face the drones along a narrow street.

_**"Suck in your gut soldier and hold the fort! Help is on the way!" **_Arcee said as she ducked under a tank drone stupidly swinging his gun arm at her instead of shooting. The drone was then thoroughly frozen by Jazz's freeze ray. Arcee then smashed the hilt of her falchion at the middle of the tank drone's chest and the drone's frozen form broke into many pieces.

Both of them had then had to block Brawl as the huge Decepticon suddenly charged at them. He used his left shoulder to ram into the two. Arcee crossed her falchions while Jazz pushed with his shield as the two were hit by Brawl. The two Autobots winced as the larger Decepticon pushed them back, even when they dug their feet into the ground trying to stop Brawl from advancing.

_**"Come on, that the best you can do?!" **_Jazz shouted as he furiously pushed his shield against Brawl with little effect.

_**"VORTEX! NOW!" **_the helicopter Decepticon flew over their heads to transform behind them. Just before he transformed however, they heard a cry.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!" Ryoga shouted then caught sight of the Decepticon above him about to transform. "WHAT THE…. SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

_**"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" **_just as Vortex transformed into his robot mode right on top of Ryoga, the lost boy immediately launched a huge chi blast right into the Decepticon's crotch. The chi blast actually continued to penetrate the Decepticon up until inside his abdomen, causing parts of his lower body to explode, including one of his legs.

As if that wasn't enough, Ranma also appeared, looking none the worst after being batted aside by Megatron and falling forty stories. The pig-tailed martial artist launched a huge chi-blast of his own, which penetrated Vortex chest and destroyed the chest armour there, exposing his Spark and at the same time pushing the Decepticon to fall on his back. Vortex cried and writhed on the ground, both hands clutching his crotch. His eyes suddenly widened in fear as Ryoga and Ranma appeared on his chest, before his unprotected Spark.

Ranma sighed then stood aside. "You wanna do it? I already killed twice already and find I don't like it very much."

Ryoga scoffed. "You always were a wuss Ranma. Fine, I'll do your dirty work this time but you owe me BIG! Especially for that confession to Akane! I was suppose to do that before you!"

"OK, OK. But just so you know, I think it's time you told her the identity of her dear little P-Chan. After today, I'm not going to hide any more secrets from you, even if it breaks my oath to you," Ranma said grimly as he folded his arms.

Ryoga looked like he wanted to launch another Shi Shi Hokodan at Ranma but instead shouted, "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" as he touched the rapidly blinking red Spark of Vortex. Vortex screamed as his Spark exploded into stardust, effectively killing him and sending him to the afterlife. "Fine Ranma, but only because I'm more honourable than you!" This only made Ranma roll his eyes but he still accepted the word of his friend, making a mental note to protect him from Akane later.

_**"VORTEX!" **_Brawl shouted then in a tremendous display of strength, savagely pushed the two Autobots forward. The two Autobots leaped backwards, landed gracefully on their feet then both of them had to parry with Brawl's spiked mace as the Decepticon now fought with a berserker like fury.

"You guys need help!" Ranma shouted.

Jazz gave Arcee a leg up then she leaped into the air and kicked Brawl's head while Jazz swung his sword at Brawl's left leg. The Decepticon cried in pain as his left leg was chopped off and he fell to the ground. He swung his mace upward but Arcee landed with both legs pinning Brawl's mace arm to the ground. The silver Autobot then did the same to Brawl's right gun arm. Both of them then cut off Brawl's two arms.

Brawl moved his stumps furiously and tried to get up but paused when he found one of Arcee's falchions and Jazz's sword pointed at his chest.

_**"Enough Brawl. You've lost. You can stop fighting now. You don't even need to fight. It's over Brawl. The war ends today," **_Arcee said quietly.

The huge Decepticon started to protest and then paused as his sensors started to pick up something entering the city of Beijing at nearly every direction. A lot of somethings. And those somethings were definitely neither Decepticons nor drones. For the first time in his long life, amazement filled Brawl's angry heart instead and he looked in disbelief at the two vastly smaller Cybertronians who now had his life in the palms of their hands.

_**"How did it come to this? Our Lord Megatron's mandate was so clear, so right, so magnificent. Our race was destined for greatness, to be unite and rule over the universe! To have it all brought down by some…. Japanese housewife. Where is the justice in this?" **_Brawl wondered aloud, a hint of depression creeping into his voice.

Being philosophical was one of the last things Arcee and Jazz expected from the Decepticon warrior. _**"Justice is precisely why you lost. If it makes you feel better Brawl, you can call our victory a Phyric one. The Key is gone, our race cannot control the Matrix as we did in the past anymore. Actually I'm not sure if the Key can even control the Matrix now. You've seen the power of the Matrix, it moves with a power of its own. Kasumi regards it as a gift from her God, which Optimus testifies is the same as Primus. Perhaps she is right; our two worlds have something in common after all."**_

Brawl sighed. _**"God, Primus… if they were so magnanimous, why is our race almost dead? Why was the human race already steering towards the road of self-destruction long before we came here?" **_

_**"Perhaps that is why we were created in the first place. To meet this fascinating race and learn from them as much as guide them to greatness. By doing so, maybe then, we can atone for the sins of our race. The humans have a saying. 'God works in mysterious ways. His plans are only known to Him, all we can do is have faith.' As crazy as it sounds, after everything that has happened, I'm beginning to believe. Everything that has happened to date was not by accident. It was only made possible by Kasumi's faith," **_Jazz said, seriously and in proper English, prompting looks of disbelief from Arcee and Brawl.

_**"The end must be nigh, Jazz is being serious," **_Brawl actually chuckled then noticed Arcee's look of disbelief turn to admiration. _**"You know Arcee, you could do with worse."**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" **_Both of them said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise then looked away bashfully.

_**"Seriously. Alright, enough of this. I will let you know that even though I didn't agree with Prime's leadership, I always respected you Autobots. But I gave an oath to serve Megatron to the end. I cannot break that oath until Lord Megatron releases me. Like hell that's going to happen. Take my life now and be done with it. I do not ask for mercy; only a warrior's death," **_Brawl said with a sense of finality.

Arcee shook her head. _**"Seriously, must you males be so macho even until death? Sorry Brawl, but as our leader Optimus Prime commanded, no Decepticon will be killed if possible. Mercy is just what you will have to expect," **_she said grimly.

Brawl's eyes widened. _**"What do you mean… AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" **_he screamed as Jazz proceeded to shoot his freeze ray at his chest. The Decepticon's body temperature became close to sub-zero, forcing every function of his body to shut down and go into stasis lock. Eventually Brawl's body became, for all intents and purposes, like a block of ice with a Decepticon in it. Jazz then placed a small device like a can on the ice block. The can suddenly opened up and covered the entire block of ice with a rubbery material.

_**"That should hold him for a couple of days," **_Jazz said, rubbing his hands as he surveyed his handiwork.

_**"Indeed it will," **_Arcee said softly. She then looked at Jazz who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

_**"You know, its amazing that even the veteran Decepticons respects you. What you said about us Autobots coming here to help humanity grow was also insightful, it even touched Brawl's Spark. If I may say so Jazz, you're amazing."**_

Jazz's face was now so dark it could have been mistaken for being black. _**"Aww, it wasn't a popularity contest you know. I would have wished to be popular in other ways instead of being a fighter or searching for the perfect female to be my woman, which up till your arrival, I thought would be an alien as I thought all of the females of our race was gone."**_

He felt a hand on cheek and let Arcee move his head to face hers. She smiled then bent forward. Jazz thought his circuits would overload but she merely put her mouth next to his ear and said, _**"We'll discuss the prospect of a relationship after the war is over. For now, I will say that I am honoured to be your comrade as well as the subject of your admiration." **_She then kissed Jazz on the cheek then turned around to transform into her Porche mode. _**"Coming Jazz?"**_

The silver Autobot put his hand on his cheek, smiling like a fool before transforming into a Mazda RX 7. _**OK, I've used my head for far too longer than is natural. Let's go kick some butt!" **_he shouted as the two raced to the nearest Decepticon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prowl fought alone as usual, against Swindle and Onslaught, both of which decided not to engage the Autobot up close and personal despite outnumbering him. The cowards sent their drones against him in close combat while both of them used their considerable firepower at a distance instead. The Autobot snarled and was forced to divide his attention between cutting up the drones with his right hand claw and with his left hand, shot at the distant Decepticons when he had the chance. There were times when the two were even willing to kill their own drones to damage Prowl when he was wrestling with one and it was blocking their line of fire. All in all, the Autobot veteran was rather unhappy.

_**"We're all still going to die,"**_ he said miserably then transformed into his police car mode and raced towards the two Decepticons, weaving in and out of the tank, APC and IFV drones who futilely tried to catch him.

The two Decepticons' eyes widened then both began to back away as the Autobot rapidly closed the distance, occasionally transforming, slicing and shooting at the drones and them before transforming again. The two panicked then Swindle said, _**"That's it, I'm outta here. Nobody said anything about losing when joining the Decepticons," **_and with that, Swindle transformed into his IFV mode and drove away leaving Onslaught alone.

_**"Swindle! You coward, don't leave me alone!" **_Onslaught screeched as the IFV sped away. He made the mistake of turning to look at his retreating his comrade with both gun arms still stretched forward firing at Prowl. When he looked forward again, he saw Prowl crouching on both of his arms. He watched in horror as Prowl's claws came out of his knuckles.

_**"Silly Decepticon, you never stop looking at your enemy until they're all dead," **_Prowl shook his head then swiped both hands together, cutting off Onslaught's head and putting the Decepticon into stasis lock. He then jumped forward and kicked the Decepticon's back, which resulted in the decapitated Decepticon falling forward to his front.

He sighed as the drones around him still stuck the programming their masters had planted on them then proceeded to play a game of "smash the mindless zombies". None could match his agility and skill, let alone his extremely quick thinking which allowed him to always calculate and execute the most efficient and effective attacks.

The Autobot was still waiting for the sky to fall on him though given that the war was still not won yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Wooooohoooooo! I'm the man, I'll be the last man standing! He who fights and runs away, lives an extraordinarily long life, that's what I always say!" **_Swindle happily sang as he sped away from the centre of the city where the main fighting was taking place. The Decepticon knew that the battle was turning against the Decepticons and at the first sign of Autobot victory, decided to turn tail and run. He would run and take his skills and technology to the central Asian countries where he hoped to ally with the backward nations there.

_**"SO LONG, SUCKERS!" **_he shouted as he hit a junction turning left that would lead to a highway leading out of Beijing and go west.

He stopped suddenly as his IFV entered the highway. He couldn't believe his vehicle mode's optic sensors and transformed to look with his own eyes.

The entire highway as far as his eye could see, was covered with tanks. And not just ordinary tanks. Top line American M1 Abrams tanks as well as Chinese Type 99 Main battle tanks. Escorted by US Marines. All armed with sabot rounds weaponry. At least twelve tanks and over thirty soldiers at the front of the massive column were currently aiming their weapons at him.

If Swindle could, he would have peed in his pants but instead he made a whining voice as he shakily backed away to run the opposite direction but then found a blue Pontiac Solstice behind him transforming into an Autobot.

_**"Nice.Decepticon.lose.lose.lose.surrender.will.let.you.live.not.kill.you.please.please.please.stop.fighting.don't.like.fighting.myself.will.treat.with.energon.goodies.be.friends.Bah.weep.graa.nau.weep.niinin.bomb?" **_Blurr said in lightning speed, which further confused Swindle. He suddenly had the bright idea of taking the blue Autobot hostage and lunged at him, seeing that Blurr had no weapons.

Just as his claws were just one centimetre away from Blurr's face, Swindle found himself grabbing thin air with Blurr leaning to his right side. _'Impossible, nobody can move that fast', _he thought as he swiped his right hand at Blurr only to find air again as Blurr appeared behind him.

_**"Please.please.please.please.please.American.impatient.to.slag.you.give.me.three.chance.to.make.you.surrender.second.time.already.please.please.pretty.please.with.sugar.on.top?"**_ Blurr pleaded.

The thought of surrendering to the smaller Autobot infuriated Swindle and he momentarily forgot he was facing a large contingent of tanks while he wildly slashed with his claws at Blurr, who moved so fast you could see traces of his image as he moved from one spot to another. _**"SURRENDER TO A FREAK LIKE YOU! HAHA! LIKE HELL I WOULD!"**_

Blurr became alarmed as several green dots appeared on Swindle's body along with the targeting lock of multiple tanks and MLRS. He sighed.

_**"Fine.See.ya.Bye.ya.wouldn't.wanna.be.ya," **_Blurr said as he waved goodbye to Swindle. The Decepticon lunged at him but Blurr disappeared.

Leaving Swindle facing the tank division. He finally registered the laser markings that were on his body.

_**"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" **_he screamed as more than ten tanks fired directly into him, followed by wave after wave as the first line of tanks moved forward and passed by Swindle to make way for the tanks behind to get a shot.

To be continued……….

**(1) **I thought of making Trailbreaker an SUV or four wheel drive but I decided it's more practical for him to be a military vehicle. At least I made him an A-10, otherwise known as the slowest fighting aircraft in the US Air Force category. And also the most heavily armoured with the biggest frigging gun as well. Transformer hardcore fans, don't flame me please.

**(2) **Silly Starscream, he has Robotech like fighters at his disposal and still complain about low-tech Earth fighters whose only advantages are energy shields protection.


	29. Chapter 29: Endgame part 2

**More than meets the eye 30/10/2007**

**Author's notes**

Sorry guys, this chapter seems very rushed but I don't want to drag out the story any longer that it is. I feel my interest starting to wane as I haven't watched the 2007 film in quite a while plus my new work is starting soon and I must get this out of the way. So I apologise about the rush pace of the fighting but I think I've exhausted my pool of plot twists. I hope you will all still enjoy and review by the end of reading this page. Thanks for all your support to date.

The end is near everyone. Prepare yourselves. I estimate one more chapter, followed by an epilogue, then perhaps an Omake followed by credits. And don't worry, it is a serious Omake, no racial jokes in it.

Hope you guys are preparing for your end-of-story-reviews. Especially to those who read, have me in their favourite story and author's list but I never hear so much as a peep from you all.

**Updated 31/10/2007 – **Sorry guys, I completely forgot about Kup. Damn it, I had the nagging feeling I was missing someone, even after I proofread the chapter but it didn't occur to me who until I ran through my checklist while planning for the next chapter. So I'm replacing Trailbreaker trashing Starscream with Kup instead. Kup will be an M1 Abrams tank.

Without further ado…..

**Chapter 29: Endgame part 2**

Blitzwing was getting more and more worried about the ground situation as he sensed Brawl, Vortex, Swindle and Onslaught killed or disabled. The only ones left were Blast Off, who was still fighting with Elita and Soundwave along with his three remaining mini-cons still capable of fighting; Ravage, Laserbeak and Ratbat, all of which were currently engaged by Bumblebee, Kasumi and even Elder Cologne. Elsewhere Arcee, Jazz and Prowl along with the rest of the Nerima Wrecking  
Crew were slaughtering the drones with no serious opposition. As if that wasn't enough, the already massive reinforcements from the Western nations had already entered the city with more fighter aircraft about to join their aerial battle. So far despite Tracks and Trailbreaker's efforts, the Decepticon air force had managed to kill most of the human fighters, totally annihilating the Russian Squadron while the Chinese squadron only had three left, the Japanese squadron had five and the F 22 Raptors reduced to six. But the number of drones they led was now reduced by at least thirty, leaving only seventy-eight more drones at the Seeker's disposal.

The air battle then expanded to four times its current size as American F-16s, F-15s, F-18s, F-22s, an experimental squad of four F-35 Lightnings, Chinese MIG 29s, J-11s, J-10s, various Sukhoi fighter jets, Japanese F-18s, F-15s, even the Taiwanese indigenous fighters joined the fray. The seventy-eight drones and their seven Decepticon masters were now slightly outnumbered at two to one in the human air forces favour. The newcomers were also protected by Trailbreaker's shields. Trailbreaker in the meantime was leading a small force of American A-10 "Warthog" aircraft, basically large anti-tank busters, to engage the Decepticon drones on the outskirts of the city. The leader, who was dark grey instead of dark green, could also be identified by the Autobot symbol on its body.

_**"Starscream! The situation on the ground is unravelling! I've got to get down there and rally the drones! They're useless without us!" **_Blitzwing shouted as his Sukhoi PAF FA dived to the ground towards Ratchet. The Decepticon ignored his wing leader's rants as he flew towards Ratchet. He managed to control the thirty tank drones Ratchet was fighting then coordinated their attacks.

The Autobot medic was surprised as the drones suddenly re-organised themselves, avoiding Ratchet in one on one fights and instead, bunched together to fire their still potent weapons at Ratchet. He quickly became the one to avoid the drones as his own firepower was not enough to counter their combined fire. Moreover the more heavily armoured tank drones were shielding the weaker drones and Ratchet's gun was not suited for anti-armour.

As if that wasn't enough, he found himself the receiving end of a missile from Blitzwing as he zoomed by. _**"Decepticon drones! Press on!" **_he shouted. Ratchet barely managed to stay on his feet as the missile impacted on his armour. Three tank drones in front then transformed into their tank modes while another three tank drones from behind aimed their own guns, making a total of six tank drones now focusing their weapons on Ratchet.

Fortunately, Ironhide who was on the roof, spotted Ratchet's predicament and with a mighty roar, leaped down in front of Ratchet just as the tank drones fired. All six tank shells hit Ironhide's chest and lower body, creating six smoking holes but otherwise did not seem to harm the old Autobot that badly.

Ratchet groaned and shouted at Ironhide, _**"Ironhide you imbecile! Do you know how much time I'll have to take to repair that?" **_

_**"Hey, at least you WILL be there to repair me," **_Ironhide retorted as he fired his arm cannons back at the drones, easily destroying the tank drones. He then cried as another missile hit him at the back, followed by Blitzwing zooming past his head.

_**"That Decepticon is really starting to bug me!" **_Ironhide hissed as now another group of tank drones were converging on them from another direction.

Ratchet snorted and stood back to back with Ironhide. _**"You think? Better get Chromia and Hound to start hunting Blitzwing, he's the only land warrior apart from Blast Off and the Constructicons who can lead the drones and pose a serious threat to the allied army."**_

_**"There's still too many drones left in the sky! Trailbreaker's shield can only hold for so many shots, and now he has to divide his energy to all two hundred of the human fighters! That crazy old fool is now fighting as well!"**_ Ironhide said as he dodged the tank shots from the drones.

Ratchet used his buzzsaw as a shield as well as he fired his own cannon. _**"Then our job is clear: ignore the drones and take down the Decepticons! Bloody hell, where the hell is help when you need it?" **_

As if on queue, an enraged battle cry was heard as a Nissan GTR police car zoomed towards the second approaching group of drones and out of them, Ranma, Ryoga, Cologne and Mousse leapt out, followed by the transformed Prowl and all proceeded to fight the Decepticon drones in their midst. Ironhide and Ratchet then turned their attention to Blitzwing but the other group of tanks still kept their attention to the ground while Blitzwing bombarded them with missiles and strafing runs with its own laser cannon. The battle was still difficult as more drones converged on their position to fight the NWC and Autobots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heeeaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!" Kasumi cried as she stabbed her beam sabre at Ravage just as he pounced at her. Rocket boosters at his side fired and pushed him to the side but Kasumi's blade still caught him slightly on the shoulder, drawing a growl of pain from the Decepticon. He prowled around Kasumi, snarling and spitting like a cat as the Tendo sister gripped her beam sabre with both hands. The Tendo sister glared back in response behind her helmet.

"Here kitty kitty kitty," Kasumi purred as she warily faced Ravage.

Quick as lightning, Ravage ran towards Kasumi, zig-zagging to confuse Kasumi then pounced barely half a metre away. Kasumi thrust her sabre forward but missed again as Ravage's full weight bore on her. This time, she took full advantage of her enhanced strength to grab Ravage's throat with one hand then struck Ravage's gut where she had earlier fired her bolter shells from her wrist Storm bolters. The panther roared in pain then quickly transformed into bipedal form and dealt a devastating kick with both legs, making Kasumi go "oomph" as she felt the impact even through her armour and was thrown back.

He wasted no time and was instantly on top of Kasumi, who desperately lifted her left hand in defence, which Ravage then caught in his jaws. The Decepticon savagely tried to rip it off and at the same time, pushed Kasumi against a wall. Kasumi tried to stab Ravage with the beam sabre in her other hand but Ravage still had two free hands, one of which the hand that held the beam sabre while the other was now on her throat, claws trying to pierce the inner-powersuit to her throat.

She started seeing yellow again in her HUD and in desperation, activated her backpack's own rocket boosters and pushed Ravage into the other side of the street. They slammed into a jewellery shop and crashed through its bullet proof glass displays. Ravage actually cried and released his mouth grip on Kasumi's arm as the light from Kasumi's boosters lit up all the nearby diamonds into a blinding but dazzling display of lights. Kasumi's eyes widened beneath the helmet as she suddenly realised that the lights were hurting Ravage's eyesight. He seemed to have no problem against sunlight but at concentrated light….

While still pushing Ravage against the wall of the jewellery shop, she once again aimed her freed gauntlets into Ravage but instead of shooting into his belly, she shot into Ravage's arm holding her sabre wielding hand. The Storm Bolters fired and in a small but horrible explosion of armour melted and mechanical workings destroyed, Ravage's left arm detached from his shoulder. The Decepticon was in agony but refused to give up the fight. He used his remaining arm to grab Kasumi's gauntlet which had just fired and with his own teeth, bit into her sabre arm to prevent her from stabbing her.

This time Kasumi cried as Ravage used every ounce of strength he had left in him to bite off Kasumi's arm. His fangs finally penetrated the plate armour, pierced through the powersuit underneath, into the flesh of her arms and finally, pressing in on her bone. She resorted to kneeing the Decepticon panther repeatedly but unfortunately, Ravage was not a human or any other Earth animal for that matter and therefore had no weakness between his legs. She tried to anchor him with her legs but Ravage started pushing Kasumi around in a grotesque waltz of death as the two wrestled with each other.

Through his biting, he managed to mouth maliciously, _**"Ahhhh, fresh blood, so this is what you taste like. I wonder if your heart is just as sweet?" **_

Kasumi fumed as she struggled with the Decepticon. "My heart is not for you!" she angrily shouted then with all of her strength, she slammed Ravage's head into a glass display which showcased a pair of huge diamond earrings, each roughly the size of a golf ball but was roughly shamed like a stalactite. Somehow, the sharp end of the two pieces of diamonds pierced into Ravage's eyes and once again made him howl as he released Kasumi and started moving madly around the store, smashing every display and covering his eyes with his remaining arm.

_**"MY EYES! MY EYES! MY EYES!" **_he screamed in pain.

Kasumi was for once annoyed as the familiar feeling of pity once again reared its gentle head in her heart, even for Ravage who had caused her so much pain in the past. She gritted her teeth, telling herself that Ravage was far from disabled then picked up the beam sabre from where she had dropped it when Ravage bit into her arm. Her sword arm now had a large and bloody gash in it which pained her greatly but the inner Exo-suit had injected nanobots into her arm to begin healing it, as well as self-repairing itself from Ravage's damage. The plate armour could not heal itself though.

She turned off the beam sabre and took out a sphere-shaped grenade out of her pocket. "Ravage, hold still for a minute. I'll stop the pain for you," she said in a gentle and sincere voice. She truly was as she could not bear anyone in pain even if it was a Decepticon.

Miraculously, Ravage actually stopped moving around and pleaded with Kasumi, _**"Please, stop the pain, stop the pain!" **_whether Ravage meant for Kasumi to kill him and end his misery or he really wanted Kasumi's sincere offer for help, Kasumi would never know. It didn't matter as she really meant to disable the Decepticon only. She threw the grenade at Ravage's feet then quickly ran out of the store.

Even when she was outside the store, she saw the temperature gauge on her HUD dropped suddenly to near zero, as well as the wound on her arm suddenly became freezing cold. She looked back at the store and saw that the entire store had been frozen with thick layers of ice covering the jewels, ironically creating a beautiful ice landscape studded with jewels. In the middle of the ice-wonderland she had created, stood Ravage with his jaws still crying out while one hand covered his eyes, frozen to the point where his survival instincts put him into stasis lock otherwise the cold would kill his spark. She shivered as she saw the sight of the frozen Ravage and prayed that he froze fast enough that he didn't feel any pain.

Her HUD suddenly indicated the presence of Laserbeak and Ratbat. She turned around to see the hawk and bat like Decepticons diving unto her. She quickly aimed both her wrist-mounted Storm Bolters at both and fired.

"Oh my," she blinked as the Storm Bolters made a clicking sound, indicating that they had run out of ammunition. She tried to draw out her beam sabre but realised in horror that she would be too late.

Ratbat and Laserbeak suddenly screamed, as they became the target of numerous automatic weapons from the surrounding buildings and behind her. She turned to find herself staring at the grim and black face of a soldier. It took a moment for her to realise that his attire was that of a US soldier and the face was black because the soldier was an African American. He was followed by a large number of soldiers on the streets, both US and Chinese who proceeded to pepper Laserbeak with mobile anti-tank weapnry. She tried to tell them not to kill Ratbat and Laserbeak completely but it did not take much to destroy the flying Decepticons. Their wings were destroyed and both fell to the ground. After one minute of sustained fire, they didn't get up again. She cried for the soldiers to stop their shooting but could not do it short of actually blocking and protecting Laserbeak and Ratbat, which was something Kasumi, somehow didn't think of doing.

She gave an angry stare at the soldier nearest to her, a Chinese soldier who held her laser rifle and wordlessly handed it to her. She then saw that several of the soldiers had moved to the jewellery store and were now aiming their weapons at the frozen Ravage.

To their astonishment, she pulled off her helmet, stomped to the front of the jewellery shop, faced them all and gave them a death glare that withered the hardened US Navy SEALs and Chinese Special forces. She spoke in both Mandarin and English.

"If you destroy anymore Cybertronians than necessary, I will be MOST displeased," she said in an icy tone. The African American captain of the Navy Seals wanted to ask her to step aside but the look in her eye DARED him to defy her more than the beam sabre in her hand did. The leader of the Chinese Special forces wisely did nothing. He was proficient in chi-martial arts and could already see a deadly red aura surrounding Kasumi.

"Concentrate your efforts on the drones. You can identify them by their lifeless and non-glowing eyes. Only the true Decepticons have the symbol on their persons. Leave the rest to the Autobots, they are our friends and have sworn to arrest their brethren," Kasumi said once she was satisfied her message was heard.

The Navy SEAL captain finally said, "Miss, its dangerous here, you best head west out of the city to our command post….."

His answer was Kasumi putting on her helmet, transforming her legs into the flying skateboard and flying to Bumblebee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starscream screeched as two missiles somehow hit his body, resulting in two small scars. Unfortunately for him, the scars were enough to compromise his stealth ability, enabling all the other aircraft to finally "see" him on their radars. He was immediately engaged by more than twenty jet fighters whose squadrons had nearly been destroyed and were set on avenging them. He had to switch between transforming in mid-air to destroy the craft chasing him then transforming back again to assume a less conspicuous profile. The aerial battle was not taking up all of his attention though. He was well aware of the ground situation worsening as Trailbreaker's A-10 team cut a swath of destruction across the drone forces. Trailbreaker's force fields, combined with the fact that A-10 Warthogs were heavily armoured even by Cybertronian standards made them extremely difficult to shoot down.

If that wasn't enough, the human tanks and soldiers were being guided into the city by Blurr, who helped the humans by distracting the drones so that they could get proper shots at the drones. The bulk of their forces were heading towards the fight between Omega Supreme and Devastator, no doubt to reinforce the former Dark Guardian.

He then located three duels being fought in the city: Megatron versus Prime, Bumblebee versus Soundwave and Elita versus Blast Off. He snarled as he spotted Bumblebee, Kasumi and Soundwave, his three least favourite beings after Megatron.

_**"Skywarp, take command of the wing! I've got some unfinished business on the ground! When I come back, I want nothing in the air but Decepticons! Ramjet follow me!" **_Starscream shouted as he dived towards the ground towards one of the duels. Then both of them fired missiles into the ground.

Bumblebee gasped as one of his legs was blown off by Starscream's missile but he quickly pulled Soundwave in front of him just in time to block another missile from Ramjet. Soundwave/Frenzy screamed as Starscream's missile penetrated deep into his chest, nearly destroying Soundwave's Spark. He quickly dropped Soundwave to the ground but the next thing he knew, Ramjet actually ploughed into him, right into a building and out the other side.

"Bumblebee!" Kasumi cried as she flew towards the yellow Autobot. But her way was barred when Starscream dropped down, transformed in front of her then gripped her with his two hands.

_**"Puny insect, I'll crush you like a bug," **_Starscream said viciously. Her response was some of his fingers being blown off as the rifle that Kasumi still held in her hands fired and destroyed them. He shrieked and let go of Kasumi, nursing his finger almost pathetically.

"You know what, I'm getting sick and tired of your obscene language, Decepticon. Now if you will excuse me, I have to help Bumblebee," she turned around with her nose in the air and her back to Starscream as she flew towards Bumblebee.

_**"Come back here bitch! Don't you know who I am?!" **_Starscream screamed as he aimed his disruptor gun at Kasumi.

_Chu chu chu cha chi…. _Starscream heard the sounds of transformation and turned around to see an M1 Abrams tank complete its transformation into a huge dark green Autobot. A massive green fist met his face as Kup punched Starscream. The Decepticon fell to the ground face first and tasted the dirt on the road. He struggled to get on his feet then turned to see the green hulking form of Kup, who was even bigger than Starscream.

_**'Oh I know who you are alright, you're the coward who betrayed five thousand Cybertronians at Tiger Pax to save your own skin!" **_Kup growled as one of his arms transformed into a huge greatsword that was as tall as Kup himself. He then proceeded to swing his sword at the suddenly white Starscream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All over the city, the battle gradually turned in favour of the Autobots and human forces. Despite Blitzwing's best efforts, the ground forces were well nigh destroyed and he was forced to return to the air only to find Thundercracker and Dirge destroyed, with only Sky Warp and Thrust remaining with a handful of drones. The human air forces were down by 75 and Tracks was smoking from several direct hits but still they fought on ferociously against the Decepticons.

Unfortunately for Blitzwing, as he climbed into the air, three sets of guns from Chromia, Hound and Ironhide fired upon him, turning the silver and pristine Sukhoi PAK FA into a flaming wreck as it fell from the sky. The three then returned their attention to taking down all the rest of the Decepticon air drones.

On the ground, Soundwave finally met their ends at the hands of a team of Navy SEALS who threw specially designed anti-tank grenades into the hole at Soundwave's chest that had earlier been made accidentally by Ramjet. At the same time, the main body of Chinese and American tanks found Soundwave and destroyed the Decepticon APC.

Ten minutes after Trailbreaker took out his sword, Starscream was on his knees, begging for mercy from Kup, his body thoroughly beaten and his back facing dozens of tanks and soldiers wielding anti-armour weaponry.

Omega finally managed to defeat Devastator by crushing his head with his claw. Unfortunately for the Constructicons, all of their collective consciousness had been placed there and to have it destroyed was akin to ripping out all of their brains. All six of them screamed and disconnected themselves, their minds fried and reduced to the level of drones. As soon as they disconnected, the human tank divisions finished the job of destroying the Constructicons as they had been waiting for Omega to separate Devastator first before engaging, as the gestalt would have been invulnerable to human weaponry.

Like Starscream, Ramjet's biggest and last mistake was focusing on crushing Kasumi in his hands before a direct shot at point blank range from Bumblebee's solar cannon incinerated his chest and sent his Spark to oblivion. The yellow Autobot and eldest Tendo sister were exhausted but still found energy to transform and drive to help the Chinese Army destroy the drones.

Prowl, Ratchet, Jazz and Arcee continued to aid the human forces wipe out the Decepticon drones. The drones may have been leaderless by now but they were still technologically superior to the humans. Even the smallest of Cybertronian enhanced car could take on a US M1 Abrams Tank and for this reason, the four Autobots served mainly as distractions while the human forces focused fire on the drones. No quarter was given by either side at this point, the battle became too heated as humans joined the battle. Brawl, Starscream and Ravage were the only ones who were saved by their enemy's mercy that day.

Dusk approached and soon there were only two sources of fighting in the city. Both of them had moved to the Tiananmen Square once more and were fighting on open ground: Optimus and Elita versus Blast Off and Megatron.

With a mighty burst of strength, Optimus gripped the chain of Megatron's flail with one hand and Megatron's arm with the other and then tore them apart, breaking the chain. The Decepticon leader roared and tried to impale Optimus Prime with the spike that jutted out of Megatron's other claw but the Optimus blocked with his right hand than gave a left hook so powerful, it propelled Megatron into the air away from Optimus and towards Elita and Blast Off.

At the same time, Elita managed to cut the shaft of Blast Off's axe close to the axe blade, resulting in Blast Off holding only the staff end. She then dealt a devastating kick that was disproportionate to her size and propelled the white Decepticon towards Megatron.

The two crashed into each other comically in mid air and fell to the floor. Megatron furiously pushed off Blast Off, saying, _**"Incompetent fool! You couldn't even defeat a female! You dare to call yourself a Decepticon?!" **_

Blast Off's eyes flashed but he said calmly, _**"My Lord Megatron, the battle is turning against us. We must retreat and fight another day. Without the Key, we cannot hope to face the humans AND the Autobots united."**_

This time, Megatron viciously backhanded Blast Off into the ground. _**"So not only you're incompetent, you are a coward as well? I won't rest until I have Prime's spark and Kasumi's heart for lunch!" **_he roared as he transformed into his alien jet form and flew straight at Prime.

The Autobot leader sighed and said, _**"Here we go again," **_before Megatron crashed into him. Instead of climbing into the air, Megatron proceeded to plough straight into a line of buildings in the city, using Prime as a battering ram. The destruction he wrecked created havoc for both the human forces and the drones they were fighting. He went through twelve buildings with Optimus clinging on to him for dear life before stopping at an urban battle between Bumblebee, Prowl and Kasumi with the drones.

His weaponry underneath his alien jet fired and Bumblebee, despite being one legged had to dodge while Prowl quickly somersaulted out of the way. But Kasumi's was nearly shot by a purple disruptor ray that grazed her backpack and caused the rocket boosters in it to explode. She cried as the explosion destroyed part of her inner-Exosuit and burnt her back but more importantly, the shot had inadvertently opened the backpack resulting in the Matrix coming out of it and dropped to the ground.

All of a sudden, it became a scramble between all of them to catch the Matrix. Megatron transformed himself, forcing Prime to let go of him and quickly dived towards the Matrix, just as the Tendo sister landed on the ground and took up the Autobot artefact in her hands. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the falling Megatron but she was saved by the valiant effort of Bumblebee who propelled himself towards her and shoved her out of Megatron's outstretched claw. Kasumi was then caught by Prowl who quickly backed away from the rampaging Megatron. Unfortunately, this meant Bumblebee's own arm, which was his right hand gun arm was caught in Megatron's grip instead.

Prime who had leaped off Megatron to the street earlier then took out his axe and tried to strike off Megatron's arm, which gripped Bumblebee. But Megatron, whose mind was now focused on the Matrix, merely threw Bumblebee backwards at Prime, causing him to stumble and fall as his loyal warrior slammed into him. Both of them looked in horror as Megatron chased Prowl. They took out their firearms and tried to shoot at Megatron but the Decepticon leader was already running away, hot on the heels of Prowl.

"_**Oh shit, Kasumi hold on!" **_Prowl shouted as he pressed Kasumi against his chest with one arm and started to run from the rampaging Megatron. Kasumi could only hold the Matrix tightly to her own chest with one arm while the other also held on to Prowl's.

"_**THE MATRIX! MINE! GIVE ME THE MATRIX BITCH!"**_ Megatron roared as he pursued the smaller Autobot. Prowl wanted to transform into his car mode but at the moment, the street was considerably destroyed and littered with dead drones and craters rendering it unsuitable for his vehicle mode, so he was reduced to running from the vastly larger and surprisingly agile Decepticon leader.

Kasumi quickly transmitted a message to Prime and Bumblebee through her Exo-suit. Then she shouted to Megatron, "Didn't your mother ever tell you to say PLEASE when you ask for something?!" she actually taunted the Decepticon leader.

"_**Kasumi, what are you doing?!" **_Prowl shouted as he narrowly dodged a flail swing by the enraged Megatron.

"Just keep running to the left Prowl! At the next corner, leap as soon as you turn!" Kasumi replied.

The Autobot strategist grinned as he realised Kasumi's plan. _**"As you wish my lady," **_he mockingly said.

It was quite a long stretch of road and Prowl more than once had to avoid Megatron's flail as the Decepticon leader would often catch up with them and tried to smash them as soon as his flail was in range. The Autobot was marginally more agile though but the flail already scored a glancing blow at his shoulder, causing Kasumi to cry in concern.

"_**Is that fear I smell from you? It better be fear because you have no idea what I'm going to do to you Kasumi!"**_

Prowl quickly turned around the corner and instantly leaped. His eyes became wide as he realised what he just avoided.

"_**You can run but you can't…." **_Megatron ranted as he turned around the corner.

CRASH!!!

Optimus Prime's massive Peterbilt Carrier form slammed into Megatron just as he turned into the street and this time, it was Prime who ploughed through several buildings with Megatron stuck on the Peterbilt's long nose. The Decepticon leader roared in pain as this time, he was used as a battering ram into the buildings, ironically reversing the position he had put Prime through. The Autobot leader only smashed him through three buildings though. After that he braked and caused Megatron to fall forward a few meters in front of him, winded and dazed.

The Autobot leader then transformed back and was instantly on his guard with his axe in his right hand. _**"Give it up Megatron. You've lost. The humans are winning and it won't be long before Blast Off is defeated by Elita."**_

Megatron growled and struggled to his feet, his flail in his right hand. _**"Don't mention that lily livered honour smitten lace panty loving pathetic excuse of a Cybertronian! He is not fit to be a Decepticon anymore!" **_he shouted as he dashed towards Optimus Prime.

Prime's eyes narrowed. _**"Have you lost your mind? Blast Off is one your greatest and competent soldiers and you discard him for his loyalty?" **_he could not believe what Megatron was saying as he dodged the mad Decepticon's flail. Somehow, being on the edge of defeat had unhinged Megatron's mind.

"_**No, I can't be defeated! I was created to win! No one can stand before me! I am invincible!" **_Megatron cackled maniacally as he tried to crush his brother.

He swung his flail to the right at Prime. In an amazing display of martial arts, Prime backed away and turned his body anti-clockwise just as the flail missed him and smashed itself into a building some five stories above the ground. As Prime turned, his left leg lifted off the ground and then stepped on the flail's chain, pinning the flail head to the building while Prime faced Megatron upon completing his turn. In his right hand, the axe had disappeared and in its place was the high-powered energy rifle aimed directly into Megatron's chest. The Decepticon leader furiously tried to pull the flail head back but it was firmly pinned to the building by Optimus' left foot.

"_**Stop this madness Megatron! Don't make me kill you!" **_Prime shouted as his finger hovered above the trigger. Fervently he prayed that he wouldn't have to do this, despite accepting that this fate was possibly inevitable.

Megatron did not seem to hear Prime, his mind hell bent on murdering his brother and Kasumi. Nothing else mattered. Not even his dream of galactic conquest mattered anymore. The only thing that would give him joy now was killing Prime and tormenting Kasumi. He roared and thrust his left claw at Prime's chest.

The Autobot leader pressed the trigger and a massive beam of energy momentarily connected the gun's barrel with Megatron's chest before the Decepticon leader's chest exploded in a hail of shrapnel. Megatron staggered but still moved forward. The second shot hit his chest again and further penetrated the armour. Then a third. Then a fourth. It was amazing how strong Megatron's armour was even without the Key To Vector Sigma's power. Even at the fourth shot, Megatron's Spark was still protected but then the Decepticon's own survival systems was attempting to put him into stasis lock. This forced Megatron to stop as he raged against his own body, in a desperate bid to keep on fighting rather than save himself.

Optimus Prime lowered his weapon as the lights in Megatron's eyes went out. The Decepticon's entire body stopped moving just as his claw arm with the spike jutting out of the palm was about to touch Optimus' chest. The rifle was now at point blank range of Megatron's heavily damaged chest. No matter how armoured it was, there would have been no way for Megatron to withstand the blast from Optimus' rifle cannon. Megatron life was now completely in Optimus Prime's hands.

Hate and anger suddenly filled Optimus' Spark as he gazed into his brother's lifeless eyes, with the barrel of his gun now touching Megatron's chest. His finger shivered as it pressed ever so slightly on the trigger. The Autobot leader began to tremble with rage

"_**You killed our father," **_he cried as tears of rage began to flow.

"He is your brother," Kasumi's sweet voice spoke softly from behind Prime as Bumblebee carried her in his arms while leaning against Prowl as they limped towards the two.

"_**You murdered Jetfire."**_

"He is your family."

"_**You butchered the people of Tiger Pax as they begged you for mercy!"**_

"He is your flesh and blood."

"_**You massacred our race and drove us to near extinction!" **_now it was Optimus who was becoming as hysterical as Megatron previously. His finger was dangerously pressing the trigger now and a glow of energy began to form at the gun's barrel.

"He is not worth it Optimus. Don't become what you hate," this time Optimus felt Kasumi being placed on his shoulder.

"_**You nearly killed Kasumi! You tortured her, raped her mind, put her through hell!" **_

He felt Kasumi's tears dropped on his shoulder as well as her soft hand on the side of his head as the Tendo sister detached her plate armour and part of her inner Exo-suit so that she could touch Optimus with her hand. "He didn't succeed. Optimus, I love you as a father. I love you as a friend. Please don't do this. Remember what you said: it's over. We've won."

"Please Optimus, I beg of you. You're not a murderer. You're a hero. You're God's child. Let Him settle the rest. We've done all that we can in our power. Please Optimus. Remember that we love you."

They were surrounded now. The Autobots had gathered around their leaders, leading their Decepticon prisoners in front of them. Blast Off's and Starscream's hands were bound behind them with ropes that seemed to be made of purple energy, both of them extremely damaged, though the Autobots did not fare much better. Elita warily held Blast Off's head in front of her while her blade was pressed at the Decepticon's neck. Starscream looked like a paper plane that had been crushed before it could be flown, courtesy of his fight with Kup who had taken grim pleasure in making sure Starscream could not hurt a fly again. The enormous Autobot's hand was currently gripping Starscream's neck, ready to crush it should the Decepticon attempt anything. Tracks had finally descended to the ground and transformed into his sleek robot mode at the same time Arcee and Jazz came. He was about to brag in front of Arcee but was stopped by a death glare from both of them, saying now was not the time and place.

Omega Supreme also appeared with Wheeljack at his shoulder, Hound, Chromia and Ironhide near his feet. Trailbreaker broke off from his squad of A-10s, transformed and landed on the ground next to them.

Prowl and Bumblebee stood side by side, the one legged yellow Autobot leaning to him, both of them close behind Optimus Prime.

Behind them, the human armies marvelled at the sight of the giant automatons in front of them, especially the beautiful Japanese girl standing on the great Autobot leader's shoulder, attempting to convince him to NOT destroy the monster which had devastated China in less than a week. They were wary of the situation, and even though the Autobots had just fought and bled on their side, they reluctantly remembered the orders of their superiors to destroy the Autobots as well should they become hostile.

For a moment all was quiet and the gun's energy continued to glow brighter at the barrel.

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

After what seemed like an eternity, the energy glowing at the end of the gun barrel dimmed as Optimus Prime slowly released the trigger. His hand trembled and let go off the massive rifle and it dropped to the ground with a massive crash. He backed away from Megatron's still form before he leaned against the building next to him and slowly sank to the ground. Bumblebee and Prowl were immediately at his right and left side respectively, hands gripping the Autobot leader's shoulders tightly as Optimus began to sob as his floodgates opened and he started to repent all the countless years he had spent hating Megatron. Kasumi also cried as she hugged Optimus' head, her small hand trying to wipe away the enormous tears that were now gushing out in torrents.

Blast Off, in spite of his cynical attitude was utterly amazed. Kasumi had just stopped the Autobot leader, who had every right to execute his brother, with mere words and tears. He knew that the Tendo sister was far from weak, the way she held herself while in Decepticon captivity and the subsequent battles had already earned the Decepticon's respect for her. Yet she still didn't want to kill Megatron. Or rather refused to submit to her righteous anger that demanded blood for blood, life for life, eye for an eye. To forgive a monster far beyond her imagining.

It baffled Blast Off and at the same time, shook the Decepticon's belief of how the universe worked. He looked at Elita for the answer to his question.

_**"How in the universe can one so small, be so strong?"**_

_**"Love, Blast Off. That's all there is. It makes us all equal in strength and power regardless of our race, size and technology level. It is a power that transcends our earthly forms. Kasumi is merely trying to emulate her Lord and Saviour, who died horribly for the sins of the human race. As did Primus for us," **_Elita replied softly. She longed to comfort her life-companion now but trusted Kasumi to fulfil that role for the moment.

Ranma and Akane were standing near Elita along with the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. The entire NWC was overwhelmed by the message of Elita. All of them re-examined themselves carefully for the first time. Most of them had been fighting for Ranma's love for so long but now realised how petty their so-called definition of love was compared to the display before them now.

Ukyo and Shampoo were the most ashamed as they both realised the amount of scheming they had done to make Ranma and Akane's life miserable. They both desired Ranma but now realised that they seem to want Ranma as a prize, not a person. Hell, they never even bothered to ask for Ranma's love and for the most part, just tried to force him to take a stand without realising what his true feelings were. They couldn't remember when was the last time they were willing to sacrifice their honour for Ranma, let alone their lives.

Mousse suddenly felt shameful stalking Shampoo since young, realising that for all his efforts to profess his love for her, he had never actually seek to court her heart. Instead he just attacked every other suitor that sought Shampoo's hand, even Ranma who did not even actively seek Shampoo's love. Love for Shampoo? More like pathetic obsession. The half-blind boy looked at his hands and blanched as he recalled how many times he had foolishly chased after Shampoo's love without a thought for her feelings.

He had witnessed Kasumi putting herself between the Key To Vector Sigma flail and Optimus Prime, who was just a good friend. He had witnessed her standing up to the entire NWC and uniting them against Happosai. He had seen her use the power of the Matrix to help Bumblebee destroy the Key. Most of all, he had witnessed the determination in her eyes as she, a person who never so much hurt a fly before, fought against impossible odds.

All because she loved everyone. Amazons, Autobots, Japanese, Chinese, even Decepticons.

Those in the NWC who thought they loved their targeted interests realised that compared to Kasumi's love, they were not even in the same league. Ryoga turned red with guilt as he realised how dishonourable he had been, masquerading as a pet pig to Akane and sharing her bed as well as her secrets. Even though he took special pains to make sure he didn't see Akane naked, the fact that he manipulated Ranma and didn't tell the truth to Akane now ripped through his conscience with the gentleness of a chainsaw.

Ranma and at Akane, who blushed under his intense gaze.

"Is that what love is all about? What Kasumi has done so far…. is that really love?" he asked in wonderment.

Akane nodded. "If that's not love, I don't know what is," she whispered. She then gripped Ranma's hand in hers tightly, who flinched as though expecting a mallet any moment. She silently cried as she realised that all her anger and jealousy had made Ranma this way.

"Ranma, I'm sorry for behaving like a testosterone induced girl all the time. I don't know if I can be like Kasumi, but I want to love you like her. I don't want to be a violent tomboy. I just… want to be a nice girl like Kasumi… and maybe one day, a good wife with lady-like manners and beauty," she said tearfully while looking away.

She found the pig-tailed boy's hand underneath her chin which gently pushed her face upwards so that she looked into his blue eyes. "Kawai Kune, you don't have to be like Kasumi. I like you as you are. You are a violent tomboy. However, you are MY violent tomboy," he said fiercely. Before she could respond to his insult, she found the distance between her face and Ranma's face suddenly became non-existent.

"Akane, I choose you. If you would have me that is."

He then kissed and embraced her fiercely, giving her no room to say or do anything, like reaching for the warhammer next to her. She wanted to do something to him for making that sadistic claim but quickly melted in his arms. For someone who had the tact of a rhinoceros when courting girls, and no practical dating experience, his kiss was hungry and all in all, extraordinarily sensual and loving. In the midst of the passionate kiss, she managed to convey a single word.

"Yes."

The hearts of Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga and Cologne fell as they saw them kiss. The three youngsters knew without a doubt that neither Ranma nor Akane would ever kiss them like that. At least not of their own volition. Ukyo and Shampoo stumbled and both found comfort in each other's arms as they realised the person that they loved was now taken away, laws and betrothals agreements be damned.

Cologne suddenly felt extremely old and instead of hanging from her staff, slid to the ground to sit on it, still leaning against her staff. Ryoga's depression could have sparked off another Shi Shi Hokodan but instead of doing so, he instead talked to the Amazon elder.

"We've lost haven't we? We've been doing everything wrong right from the start," Ryoga said as he continued to watch the two kiss passionately.

"Amen to that brother, amen. We've all been fools. As least you all have the excuse of being young and foolish. I have no such excuse. I let my own pride blind myself to what true love is and focused on the law to the exclusion of everything else. And now what would have been the greatest male addition to our tribe is now lost to us. By the ancestors, I have failed," Cologne sighed.

At that particular moment, it seemed as though God had decided to centre the universe on Ranma and Akane again and all eyes were on the two. The passionate display of love, probably the only true romantic bond in Nerima was finally out in the open for all to see. Optimus was shaken out of his grief and he smiled. Yet no one's smile was as wide or bright as the one on Kasumi's face.

"Well, it's about time," Kasumi said almost gleefully. She then turned her gaze on Bumblebee who lovingly placed a finger on Kasumi's cheek.

_**"Whatever you're thinking, do not worry. We'll work something out. After today, I don't think any of us will know the meaning of the word 'impossible' anymore," **_Bumblebee said as he caressed Kasumi's cheek. She joyfully took his finger and pressed it against her chest.

Optimus tears changed from being those of grief to tears of happiness. He gazed at the Kasumi and Bumblebee together then surveyed his Autobot comrades. All were smiling from ear to ear and to his delight and amazement, he saw Jazz shyly took Arcee's hand, who squeezed it in turn. Ironhide and Chromia's arms were around each other's shoulders and even the two violent and trigger happy Autobots had tears in their eyes. When Ironhide saw Optimus gazing at him, he furiously started wiping his eyes.

_**"All this pollution the humans have done to their planet has clogged up my optic sensors Prime," **_he gruffly said. This earned him a sharp smack at the back of his head from Chromia. This prompted a booming laugh from Omega Supreme, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Trailbreaker, Tracks and Elita. The sound of laughter, especially from Elita was like the sound of a rainfall after a long drought. Even the humans soldiers started grinning and laughing with the Autobots and this completed Optimus' happiness.

_**"Everyone, it is over. The war is over," **_he pronounced happily as everyone erupted in cheers.

Prowl groaned and swore silently. _'All this love in the air is so thick, its choking me. I'm going to die drowning in all this love.' _Everyone else seemed to be melting or revelling in the current situation, even the Chinese and US soldiers who were either going "awwwwwwwwwwww" or laughing like loons with the rest of them. He knew he was a humbug, even proud of it but they had more practical matters at hand. Namely what do with Megatron who was now as stiff as a statue in stasis lock…..

The Autobot strategist froze. Megatron's eyes were lifeless. But his left hand now gripped Optimus Prime's dropped rifle cannon.

_**"PRIME WATCH OUT!"**_

Megatron's eyes suddenly blazed a hellish red, his hand lifted and aimed Optimus' rifle cannon at Kasumi.

_**"FUCK YOU KASUMI!" **_he roared as he pulled the trigger.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Kasumi barely registered Prowl's warning but when they did it was too late. They saw Megatron aiming the stolen gun and tried to take Kasumi off from Prime's shoulder but Megatron pulled the trigger before Optimus could use his hand to brush Kasumi off his shoulders or Bumblebee could grab and pull Kasumi to safety. Time seemed to slow and the three watched in horror as the energy at the centre of the rifle-cannon's barrel glowed brightly as it was about to discharge its deadly ray, almost blinding the three targets….

….. then the deadly light was blocked as someone stood between the light and cast a dark shadow on all of them. A massive explosion was heard and all three smelt the horrible scent of melted metal and ozone residue from the cannon's powerful blast.

The shadow fell backwards and lay at their feet. Lying on the ground, with a strangely serene and peaceful expression on his face, which contrasted starkly with massive burning hole at the middle of his chest, was Prowl.

"OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE!" thousands of guns, ranging from small pistols to the massive tanks of the Chinese and American main battle tanks fired into Megatron. The rest of the Autobots let out a furious war cry and also let loose with all their weapons. Several green dots appeared on Megatron's writhing body as it tried to withstood the massive tank rounds which at the moment were the only human weapons capable of putting a scratch on Megatron. Not for long as the US Navy SEALS marked Megatron with laser markers and from the sky, four F-35 Lightning fighters and six F-22 Raptors fired their missiles at Megatron. They were not the last missiles to be shot at Megatron as all the other air forces used the US Navy Seals targeting data to launch wave after wave of destructive missiles. A terrible rage overwhelmed everybody as they shot at Megatron, even Ranma, Ryoga and Cologne as they too released massive blasts of chi. The Decepticon leader screamed futilely as it tried to move away, to avoid being the receiving end of every weapon in the city. His screams of agony echoed for miles around.

No one cared.

Bumblebee, Optimus and Kasumi certainly didn't. At the moment, the three were frantically trying to keep the rapidly fading light in Prowl's chest from disappearing. _**"RATCHET! RATCHET! MEDIC!" **_Optimus Prime and Bumblebee shouted desperately but the Autobot Medic, like everyone else in the city, was too enraged and was only focused on making sure Megatron never got up again. Kasumi desperately tore off a piece of her inner Exo-suit and tried to put out the fire that was burning at the hole in Prowl's chest.

"Prowl! Prowl! Please hold on! Don't leave us yet! Please, don't leave me!" Kasumi cried.

Prowl's head moved slightly towards her than the light in his blue eyes faded rapidly. As did the Spark in his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she dived into the centre of Prowl's chest to catch his flickering Spark.

Amid the sound of the combined firepower of the Autobots, PRC Army, PRC Air Force, US Army, US Air Force, US Navy, Republic of China ("ROC" or Taiwan) Air Force, Japanese Self Defence Forces, Russian Air Forces and Russian Army, a long and mournful cry was heard.

To be continued…………

**Author's notes**

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

(This is the sound of the author running away from Sithknight-Galen who is trying to strafe him from his Sith-class TIE Defender)

I hope you don't mind me making Prime cry so much. But I would like to testify that when you realised you've kept a bitter grudge and anger against someone (or several someones in my case) for so many years, and you realise it's been eating your soul and making you suffer in bitterness for so long, you WILL CRY once you let it go and present all your anger and bitterness to God. For me, I bore a grudge against bullies in high school for nearly ten years. Now imagine Prime hating Megatron's guts for thousands of years. If releasing all that hate doesn't break you down, I don't know what will.

One last thing: THIS IS NOT AN ANGST STORY!

Take care and God bless.


	30. Chapter 30: Endgame part 3

More than meets the eye 8/11/2007

Author's notes

Sigh, I take it from lack of reviews that some are displeased at the rate I seem to kill, revive than kill off the characters. Truth be told, I myself didn't realise it until Dragonman 180 brought it up. After reviewing it a bit, I understand that I have been going back and forth between life and death for most of the Autobots. In my defence, the only one who really _**died**_ so far was Optimus Prime. He died and went to heaven…. sort of. The rest of them during the Battle of Chengdu military base, I said in chapter 21 after Bumblebee and Kasumi revived Optimus Prime, were in stasis lock or the Transformer version of a coma.

Anyway, enjoy the show.

Updated five minutes after posting

Sorry guys, I don't know what is going on, is not importing my file properly and now my bold and italics indicating Autobot conversations are not appearing. Even after I amend the document after uploading it into fanfic. The damn page refuses to save my settings. Sigh, I apologise in advance as this may make it difficult for you guys to differentiate between human and Autobot conversations. I'll try to raise the issue with

Chapter 30: Endgame Part 3

The moment Kasumi touched Prowl's raw spark, she felt the same burning energy that coursed through every inch of her body when she was briefly one with Megatron. It was as though her soul was being engulfed by that of another, immensely more powerful being. It was a living hell to be enveloped by such an entity but this time, Kasumi ignored the pain and focused on grabbing the small spark of life that was still inside Prowl's chest.

Her mournful cry stirred something inside Prowl's spark. From the outside, it looked like both of Kasumi's arms were pressed inside a glowing orb of blue energy that was seemed to be flickering as well as shrinking and growing rapidly. At times the orb grew so big, it enveloped Kasumi's entire, being, at other times it shrunk to the size of a golf ball in Kasumi's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_From Kasumi's perspective, it was different. She was on the edge of a cliff, her right hand clinging desperately to the bare rocks at the edge. The other hand, over the edge of the cliff, was holding on to Prowl's right hand. Or rather his right hand index finger. She was still clad in her Exo-suit which was the probably the reason why she was able to hold a fifteen foot Autobot from falling down the cliff holding only his finger. The cliff seemed to lead to a dark chasm, bottomless and devoid of light. Whether it led to hell or oblivion, Kasumi didn't care. All that mattered was pulling the pig-headed Autobot over the cliff._

Prowl's body was the same as when Megatron shot his chest. The Autobot appeared to be hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Prowl! Don't let go off my hand! Don't worry Prowl, everything is going to be alright!" Kasumi cried as she desperately tried to haul the huge Autobot without success.

**"Kasumi…. let me go you stupid girl. It's my time. Let me die," **Prowl said weakly.

Kasumi fumed. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME STUPID PROWL! HERE WE ARE, VICTORIOUS AT LAST, FINALLY EARNING A REAL CHANCE TO BUILDING A NEW LIFE WITH NEW FRIENDS AND YOU DECIDE IT'S YOUR TIME! I DON'T THINK SO BUSTER!"

"You are stupid if you think you can fight death. You believe in God, isn't death in His hands? It certainly seems like it," Prowl said as he looked down the chasm.

"If every cancer patient said that, they would all be dead. They don't look for death when they get the disease. They fight the disease until they win or lose. Either way they win because they fought while they were alive. YOU are not dead yet Prowl yet you're already decided to lose the war to live! You insensitive jerk!" Kasumi cried.

"Maybe I want to. Maybe this is the moment I've been waiting for ever since the day I was created. A mockery of Barricade."

"Whatever it is, shut up and live so you can tell me why you have been suicidal since the day I met you! There's nothing worse you could have done that Megatron hasn't done anyway!" Kasumi shouted.

"KASUMI I WAS A DECEPTICON! I WASN'T EVEN BORN FROM THE MATRIX, I'M AN ARTIFICIAL SPARK SPAWNED FROM MY PROGENITOR BARRICADE! I'M UNNATURAL, AN ABOMINATION, HIS BASTARD SON! THAT'S WHY BARRICADE KEEPS COMING BACK! HIS SPARK IS IMMORTAL AND IS TIED TO MINE!"

"I WAS AT TIGER PAX WHEN MEGATRON SLAUGHTERED THE INHABITANTS! I WAS NOT A BYSTANDER, I ALSO SLAUGHTERED IN HIS NAME! I WATCHED AS MEGATRON TORE THE LIVING SPARK OUT OF BUMBLEBEE'S GIRLFRIEND ARIEL, AS BARRICADE AND I FORCED HIM TO WATCH! I WAS THE ONE WHO HELD HIM WHEN MEGATRON RIPPED APART HIS VOICE BOX! EVEN NOW BARRICADE IS STILL OUT THERE, HIDING, BIDDING HIS TIME TO CATCH US ALL WEAK AND UNPREPARED!" Prowl ranted for a longer while, detailing to Kasumi in explicit detail, the atrocities he had done for the then small group of Decepticons which culminated in the slaughter of entire cities and eventually consumed half the planet. Halfway through he stopped, finally finishing at the point where he was defeated by Optimus Prime and captured by the Autobots during the battle to re-take the city of Tiger Pax.

"Kasumi, all your talk about love and forgiveness is fine and dandy, to those who seek it. For me I don't. I don't deserve it. I can't face the ones I slaughtered in the Matrix. I will face oblivion, it is all I deserve. Let me go…."

Kasumi shook her head. "I'm sorry. You're not an insensitive jerk. You're an INSENSITIVE IDIOT!"

Prowl's foggy mind became alert as the insult finally registered. Calling him insensitive and devoid of emotion was one thing. Insulting his intelligence was totally different.

"How dare you seek to judge me? I don't need anyone else to pity me, even you Kasumi," Prowl growled angrily.

To her alarm, the rocks that Kasumi clung began to give way but she still retorted, "I'm not judging you. I'm trying to help you. The thing about your stupid depression, it makes you think of only your darkside to the exclusion of your goodside. Come on Prowl. From day one I've been told you were Prime's lieutenant, his second in command. I've never even heard from any of the Autobots about your life as a Decepticon. Bumblebee never mentioned it. Prime never mentioned it. In fact, everybody trusts you implicitly. Prowl, the past is over. Whatever sins you committed in the past, it's clear that the Autobots have forgiven you. And I'm willing to bet Prime was the first one to do so, right after he knocked a healthy amount of sense into you with his beam sabre didn't he?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want forgiveness, I just want an end to my life…."

"WHAT YOU WANT AND WHAT YOU NEED ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS! ALL YOU NEED IS A SMACKING ONCE WE WAKE UP AS WELL AS FORGIVE YOURSELF, BURY YOUR PAST AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR NEW FAMILY AND FRIENDS! I HATE TO QUOTE MOVIE VERSES BUT WE'RE ALL IN THE SAME BOAT. WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER! IF YOU'RE GOING TO JUMP, THEN I'LL JUMP TOO! AT LEAST YOU WON'T SUFFER IN OBLIVION ALONE!" Kasumi raged at the stubborn Autobot.

Prowl's eyes went wide. "No, don't be silly.. you can't, you're not dead yet!"

Kasumi smiled grimly. "Your Spark is raw energy that even now, is burning every cell in my body. I'm very well dying now thanks to you. I am dying Prowl, and I sense the Autobots can't touch me while I'm down here with you."

True enough, in the real world, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime were trying to pull Kasumi out of Prowl's spark but their hands couldn't get past a protective barrier that seemed to have emerged as human chi and the Autobot's spark energy mixed.

"What! Come on Kasumi, let go! Don't you dare die with me when you have Bumblebee out there waiting for you!"

"Then don't die," Kasumi was quiet now as the rocks she held in her right hand broke off the ground, leaving her no place to grip. She prayed silently as she slid off the edge, still holding Prowl's finger to accompany him to oblivion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Prowl's left hand shout out and grabbed the edge of the cliff while the right hand quickly closed to hold on to Kasumi. They were hanging off the edge of the cliff by Prowl's left hand now, Kasumi nestled in Prowl's right arm.

She quickly hugged Prowl's arm and gave the dour Autobot a death glare. "I'm not letting go Prowl. Don't even think of throwing me out of here," she said in an icy tone. "Especially since I haven't made you a deluxe Inari Sushi of my own design."

For the second time that day, somebody else broke down as the cold barriers around Prowl's heart were melted. "Kasumi…. I…………"he started to say weakly.

The edge of the cliff broke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO LIVE!" Prowl screamed as he began his descent into oblivion.

Two hands suddenly shot out of a portal of light that appeared in the empty space above Prowl, one yellow and the other blue with red flame patterns. The yellow arm caught his left hand while the other grabbed his shoulder and gripped them tight.

"WAKE UP YOU STICK IN THE MUD!!!" Optimus Prime and Bumblebee shouted as they pulled Prowl up into the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus and Bumblebee were thrown back as Prowl's chest exploded, throwing them back along with Kasumi cocooned in both of their hands. Both crashed into Elita, Blast Off, Starscream and Kup. This managed to stop the bloodlust that briefly engulfed everybody and they gradually stopped shooting to see what was going on.

The two Autobots opened their enclosed palms and were relieved to see Kasumi breathing heavily inside, awake and dazed. She looked up at the two of them and gave a small smile.

"I think I've had enough between-life-and-death scenarios to last a last time," she joked.

Bumblebee started laughing and quickly pulled her to him, hugging her to his chest. He saw Prowl get up, his naked spark now glowing brightly in the middle of his chest, now the size of a thirty inch television. The Autobot's expression had changed back to his customary sour look as he stomped towards the two.

"You just couldn't let me die in peace can't you?" Prowl growled. Then he gasped as Optimus Prime grabbed him by his neck and pulled his face up to his. As Prowl was about half the size of Optimus, this meant his legs were dangling ten feet off the ground. To his horror, Prime's energy axe had replaced his right hand and he was holding it dangerously close to his suddenly rapidly beating Spark.

"I swear to God, Jesus and Primus, Prowl, if you ever do anything like this, I WILL BE ONE TO SEND YOU TO THE MATRIX!" Prime bellowed. "YOU STUPID SELF LOVING PITY WALLOWING UNFORGIVING SON OF A ………"

Kasumi was startled as a string of alien curses began to roll of Optimus' tongue as he berated Prowl. She then smiled and laughed as the Autobot leader was engulfed in righteous anger at his wayward lieutenant. She saw Elita stood up from where she fell then placed a soothing hand on Optimus shoulder. The Autobot leader finally ran out of things to say and merely glared while holding Prowl by his throat.

"Foul language does not become you, beloved. Prowl, we forgave you once and accepted you as an Autobot. It took a while but now you're more an Autobot than you were ever a Decepticon. Never alienate yourself again. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant Prowl?" Elita said in a regal tone that commanded obedience and loyalty. Prowl mouthed a 'yes' before Optimus dropped him to the ground.

Bumblebee walked up to Prowl and gave him a punch in the jaw. "Never make Kasumi endanger herself again saving your ass Prowl."

Prowl rubbed his jaw and sighed. "Have you really forgiven me for what I did to you? To Ariel?"

"I'm going to say this once and it better be the last time. Yes," he said quietly as he put his hand on Prowl's shoulder.

Then Prowl did something most un-Prowl like; he drew Bumblebee into a hug, nearly crushing Kasumi as she sat on Bumblebee's right arm. Luckily she was in a crevice space between the two Autobots hug so wasn't squashed.

"Thank you, old friend."

Starscream then snorted, "I always knew you two were gay, having lived together for so long with no females," then they saw that he had cut his bonds against Elita's blade when they all fell down and was now brandishing his disruptor ray pointed at Elita's back. "Nobody move or I'll carve your dear girlfriend's Spark out Prime."

He was baffled when they showed no hint of fear. Instead they all groaned with boredom. "Really Starscream, this hostage business is getting old. And why does it always have to be women who get taken hostage?" Kasumi groaned.

"He always was a coward but was blessed with delusions of grandeur," Elita remarked with pity in her voice, despite the disruptor ray was behind her back.

"Yeah, they don't call him Starscream for nothing. He was screaming for Megatron's favour when he lowered Tiger Pax's defences for Megatron to break through," Kup said disdainfully. "A full blown yeller that's what he is."

Starscream's face twisted in fury. "Don't call me a yeller! I'll show you, I'll show you…."

"The only thing you will show them, Starscream, is how pathetic you are in death as you were in life," a cold voice said.

This time, they were all horrified as they saw Elita's blade appear over Starscream's head and cleaved him in half. It started at his head, slicing its way all the way down the middle, through the Spark in Starscream's chest causing an ear splitting womanly shriek and finally coming out of Starscream's crotch. The rest of the Autobots immediately turned their weapons on the wielder of the blade. As Starscream's two halves dropped to the floor, they saw Blast Off holding the blade with both hands.

Prowl, Optimus, Bumblebee (with Kasumi in hand), Kup and Elita immediately backed away and turned towards Blast Off. Similarly the rest of the Autobots and human soldiers did so as the white Decepticon, who had also cut off his bonds with Elita's blade, looked back without a hint of fear.

He slowly knelt and put the blade down. "That was for cheating in our last duel," he spat at the two halves of Starscream. He then drew himself at his full height proudly. He then looked beyond them

"Once Megatron dies, with Starscream scrapped, I am the new leader of the Decepticons. On behalf of the surviving Decepticons, I wish to negotiate our surrender." Hearing the name of the Decepticon leader suddenly drew Optimus Prime's attention back to him.

To their astonishment, the Decepticon leader was still standing. He was a thin shadow of himself, his entire armour outer body completely destroyed by the combined weapons of the Autobots and human forces. What was left was his barest exo-skeletal structure, very similar to Kasumi's vision of when they were first given life by the Matrix. He really looked like a walking skeleton now, his once silver exterior now blackened with melted armour. The silver helmet like head was also stripped off, leaving a small, sinister looking but pitiful sharp teethed skull, with two dim red dots still glowing in its eyes. The entire body was still smoking and in numerous places, small explosions and sparks from numerous destroyed circuits riddled the skeleton.

A gaping hole the size of a car was in his chest, from which everyone could see through the hole to the other side. At the base of the hole, was a very small glowing red orb of energy.

The once proud and mighty Decepticon leader turned his head marginally at Prime, the formerly blazing red eyes now reduced to barely blinking dots. He slowly and painfully lifted what used to be right claw arm, which was now reduced to one claw left and pointed it at Optimus Prime.

"Prime….. brother…….." the small and pathetic voice contrasted drastically with his normal deep and growling tone. The eyes of Kasumi and Optimus Prime went wide as they noted the fear and despair in Megatron's voice.

The legs of the Decepticon leader crumbled as it lost the ability to support its own weight. Megatron whined weakly as he crumpled to the floor………

……….. and was caught by Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader eyes were an odd mixture of grief and apprehension as he gently lay his brother on the ground then took what was left in Megatron's right claw hand in his. The Decepticon leader tried to say something but what came out was a racking cough and a deep gurgling in his throat, like that of a human's death rattle.

Prime gripped his brother's hand tightly while his blue eyes gazed intensely into Megatron's red ones. "You left us no choice, brother. Forgive me brother, for not being a better sibling. If I could do it all over again, I would take your place as the sword and shield of the Cybertronian Empire and spare you your sufferings. Forgive me brother…. Forgive me……" he whispered as tears fell on Megatron's chest, directly on what remained of his Spark.

Megatron's eyes displayed amazement at Optimus Prime asking for his forgiveness. He tried to speak but found that the powers of speech were now lost to him. But that was not the last amazing thing he would experience before death. He suddenly felt a very familiar presence touching his bare spark.

At Kasumi's behest, Bumblebee had moved to Megatron's body and placed his hand into gaping hole of Megatron's chest, next to Megatron's spark. The eldest Tendo sister held the Matrix in one hand but did not touch it to Megatron's spark. Instead, she placed her bare left hand on Megatron's spark.

She felt a burning sensation engulf her hand but it was far from the infernal hell that she endured when she briefly became one with Megatron. Again, the pain did not register itself to Kasumi's mind as she felt Megatron's pain, confusion and most of all, fear in Megatron's Spark.

"Why…….."was the single question Kasumi sensed in Megatron's spark. She also spoke the question aloud for Prime to hear.

"Because you are my brother. You are my family. Nothing will ever change that."

For the first time in his long life, Megatron lost his fear and confusion. Kasumi felt the bloodlust finally fade in his Spark. Kasumi then felt another thought from the Spark, this time directed at her alone.

"Your God is cruel indeed, to have all my accomplishments brought down by a human female," he said quietly.

"No Megatron, His grace knows no bounds that I was given the chance to demonstrate to you that love is indeed stronger your hate and fear. That is the true face of Jesus Christ, not the political nonsense you no doubt read from the Internet," Kasumi said quietly. She then took a deep breath.

"Megatron, if you repent your evil deeds, I can try to use the Matrix to restore you with God's willing."

The spark was now rapidly fading. Kasumi became alarmed and tried to grip the Spark tightly but a strange sensation suddenly prevented her from touching it. Then Megatron spoke into her mind.

"No Kasumi. What is done is done. I do not wish for restoration, nor redemption. I know you will say that your God forgives all…. but he also gave us free will. I chose my own path ages ago and I will follow it to the end."

Kasumi sighed. "Please Megatron, you don't have to this…"

"Just so you know, we never found the nuclear stockpile. Have no fear Kasumi, I failed to implement a proper Scorched Earth strategy in the end. You world is safe. Well, except for one minor detail…."

Megatron told Kasumi something before saying his last words.

"You are a strange and fascinating creature Kasumi. Still, in the end, for some strange and perverse reason, I am glad that I met you. Farewell Tendo Kasumi."

The lights in Megatron's eyes and the red Spark that was the soul of the Decepticon leader faded into nothingness. Then the greatest warrior of the race of Cybertron, its saviour as well as its bane, finally passed away.

The eldest Tendo sister looked at her now empty hand and closed her eyes. "Farewell, Lord Megatron."

Kasumi then looked into Optimus Prime's eyes and shook her head sadly. Optimus was grieved but nodded. "You did your best Kasumi. For that I thank you." Bumblebee then took her out of Megatron's chest and put the Tendo sister near the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Ranma and Akane were immediately at her side and she cried as she embraced her family. The rest of them crowded around the three, for once not eager to join what they regarded as a family moment. And after Elita's speech, they were not sure if they qualified enough to be called family after all they had said and done.

His or her fears and shame vanished as Kasumi happily smiled at them and said, "Everyone, it's over. We've won," then she pulled Ryoga and Shampoo into the group. For the first time, Ranma hugged Shampoo together with Akane while the youngest Tendo sister openly embraced Ryoga together with his erstwhile rival, all without a hint of jealousy. The walls broke down and the rest of them, Ukyo, Cologne and Mousse were also dragged into a group of people that rapidly became the Nerima Crying Crew.

Optimus Prime continued to carry the lifeless body of his brother in his arms as he stood up and faced Blast Off. "You claim the leadership of the Decepticons and ask for terms of surrender. However, authority is not given to me to decide the fate of your remaining Decepticons. You must face the justice of this world as do the Autobots, for dragging our war to this world. Until then however, you will be under my protection, as the leader of our race. Trailbreaker, Kup, guard Blast Off."

Kasumi looked up from Ranma's shoulder and noticed most of the Autobots now gathering around her in a wide circle. She and the Nerima Wrecking Crew then stood side by side as they faced Optimus Prime, who had stepped forward into the circle. Autobot and human gazed into each other's eyes, one pair brown and made of flesh and blood, the glowing sky blue and made of organic metal. Both of them then noted the approaching fleet of helicopters, each bearing the national colours of the United States of America, the People's Republic of China, Japan, Russian Confederation and even the Republic of China or Taiwan. Both of them sighed as they realised that soon the politicians would arrive to make their lives miserable and more complicated than it really was.

"Optimus Prime, my dear friend," Kasumi said to draw the Autobot leader's attention back to her. "Words cannot describe my gratitude to you, Bumblebee and the Autobots. You risked your lives to save mine and those of the human race. No, you all didn't just risk your lives. Most of you sacrificed your lives to save me before. For that, I am forever in your debt Optimus Prime. The human race also owes you a debt of honour."

"Please know that no matter what happens later, no matter what the rest of the world say, know this Optimus Prime; in my eyes, you will always be my heroes. Nothing they say will ever change that. On behalf of my family and friends from Nerima, we thank you," she then led everyone in a deep and formal Japanese bow. The entire Nerima Wrecking Crew complied and then most of the Chinese soldiers, especially those who had fought with Hound before Optimus Prime's arrival, bowed deeply to the Autobots.

Optimus Prime shook his head then said, "Kasumi, if anyone is a real hero, it is you. Without your kindness, your love, your compassion, your belief in the freedom being the right of all sentient beings, and most of all, your faith in God, none of us would be here today."

Bumblebee then stepped forward and with one hand, gently lifted Kasumi's chin up that she stood straight again. He whispered softly, "Tendo Kasumi, you bow to no one." As Kasumi lifted her head, she was shocked and embarrassed as the yellow Autobot knelt on one knee in front of Kasumi, and bowed his head. One by one, the Autobots put aside their weapons and knelt either on one knee or on both, bowing their heads as well: Optimus Prime even as he held on to Megatron's body while kneeling on one knee, Elita, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Hound, Trailbreaker, Blurr, Tracks (after a death glare from Arcee), Arcee, Chromia, mighty Omega Supreme and Wheeljack, who leapt off Omega's shoulder as the colossal Autobot bent down to kneel with everyone else.

Only Kup was still standing as he stood near a contingent of US Marines, leaning on his greatsword. Slowly and ominously, he started to hammer the hilt of the greatsword to his left hand. Then he shouted:

"Long live Tendo Kasumi! Praise her with great praise!" as one, the entire city erupted in cheer and revelry as every human soldier started cheering and shouting for Kasumi. The eldest Tendo sister blushed crimson and wanted to hide herself for being the centre of attention of nearly everybody in the city. Even the Chinese operation field military leadership within the Forbidden City erupted in revelry as they realised that the war was finally over and that they owed everything to the Japanese woman. Her knees weakened and she staggered backwards but was held steady by Ranma and Akane, who also beamed brightly at her.

"Onee-chan, you've been in the background for too long. It's about time Ranma and I retired as the centre of Nerima's attraction. This is your moment Kasumi. This time, joy shall be yours," Akane said even as she balanced herself on her artificial leg. She then eyed the yellow Autobot who still knelt with his head bowed down. "Hey you, Bumblebee!" she shouted at him.

Bumblebee lifted his head and stared back at the youngest Tendo sister. For a long while she stared at him until finally, her gaze softened. "If you ever make my sister cry, I swear that what I'll do to you will make Megatron's destruction look like a child's spanking in comparison. You got that?" she said haughtily.

The yellow Autobot stood up indignantly. "You watch your tongue young lady. Unlike your current fiancé and love, I do not lightly injure the feelings of the ones I love."

"Easy there old friend," Optimus said smilingly as he and the rest of the Autobots stood up. Bumblebee shrugged then held his hand towards Kasumi. She managed to overcome her feelings of embarrassment and focused instead on her first true friend in her life, as well as her love. Shyly, she stepped on Bumblebee's hand and gasped as Bumblebee lifted her up into the air for all to see.

"PRAISE HER WITH GREAT PRAISE!"Bumblebee shouted and the volume of cheering was amplified by the booming laughs and cheers of the Autobots. Kasumi nearly died with embarrassment but in the end, decided that the laughter of the Autobots was worth them putting her in the spotlight. For the first time in quite a while, she wished she was a simple Japanese housewife tending to the needs of her family again. She too laughed and giggled as Bumblebee started to throw her into the air then catching her again.

Eventually they all noticed that the helicopters had landed and the human soldiers reluctantly stopped their cheering and backed away to form a perimeter around the Autobots. Only Kasumi, the Nerima Wrecking Crew and a few surviving Chinese Amazon warriors stayed at the side of the Autobots as they faced the important looking figures coming out of the figures. Kasumi was particularly surprised to see that among the Chinese delegation, was the president of the People's Republic of China itself, Hu Jin Tao.

Bumblebee then put her on the ground. "Stay close to us Kasumi. Remember that no matter what happens, you will always be my friend… and love," he said softly as he squeezed Kasumi's hand, who reciprocated.

"Well, guess it's time to face the music. I just hope Nabiki isn't watching all of this," Kasumi said as she stood by Bumblebee's side, and at Optimus Prime's right. She looked up at Optimus Prime who reassured her with a small smile before turning his attention to the approaching delegation headed by President Hu Jin Tao. As they approached, her heart started to beat frantically and she began to pray extremely hard.

'Oh Lord Jesus, please let everything be all right. Please let my friends the Autobots stay on Earth. They've suffered so much for your children and have asked nothing in return. I know it is selfish for me to wish so but I want them to stay. They are my friends and I want to keep them close to me. Please Lord, by your grace and mercy, I ask for them to stay. I ask for Bumblebee to stay. Please God, oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please……………..'

To be continued………………….

Sigh, there goes my inspiration. I definitely don't have anymore plot twist left. Even Prowl's revival seemed so cliché no matter how I read it. As did Megatron's death. Sorry guys, other than my ending, I've officially run out of ideas.

As always, your feedback is very important to me as I need to know whether I'm just being pessimistic or I'm really loosing my touch. To Sithknight Galen, Screaming Dean, Elconquistador, Isumo, Dragonman 180, Mr. Thumbsup, Luger, Fortune Hunter and other faithful reviewers, I thank you all for staying on this ride with me.

In case you are wondering, this isn't the last chapter. Hell, it probably isn't the second last chapter either. What does this mean? Watch out in the next couple of weeks. I'll be pretty busy with work though so I beg for your patience.

Take care and God bless you all.


	31. Chapter 31: The more things change

**More than meets the eye (16/11/2007)**

**Author's notes**

The next two chapters are dedicated to my beloved aunt, Annie Ross Tan Yoke Pin, who passed away on 15/11/2007. She rests by the throne of God now, united with our Lord and Saviour. May she rest in peace.

Despite how this chapter may sound, which somehow coincides with my aunt's death, I would like to remind you all that this is NOT an angst story. Just in case you all think my mind has unhinged.

**Chapter 31: The more things change….**

"RANMA NO BAKA!" a battle cry was heard for a one kilometre radius around the Tendo dojo as the female heir of said dojo punched her erstwhile fiancé to LEO. Said fiancé screamed all the way until he hit the ground somewhere on the outskirts of Nerima, "KAWAI KU NE!!!!!!!!"

Kasumi sighed as she once again calculated the time it would take for Ranma to get back to the Tendo dojo. Once again, it seemed like the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Fortunately since their return from China, Akane had learnt to control some of her mad strength, the flying trajectory of Ranma via Akane airways had been growing increasingly short, resulting in less injuries as well as a slightly less temperamental Ranma. They would argue again when they got back, and then quietly sneak out of the house at night for some quiet time together away from the fathers as well as the rest of the fiancés.

The old woman from whom she was buying vegetables said, "Kasumi dear, you really should get married soon. Or at least do something for yourself. It's a shame to see you do nothing but serve your family day and night. Why don't you start seeing that nice Dr. Tofu again? I hear that he has the hots for you." The old woman then winked suggestively.

Kasumi sighed. "Thanks Aunty but I'm afraid my heart belongs to another."

The old woman was surprised and asked, "Well, where is he?"

"He went away, far far away," Kasumi said quietly as she looked to the sky.

The vegetable seller sighed and asked whatever god was out there what Kasumi had done to deserve an unrequited love, or a separated love. Now after all the chaos of the last few weeks, it felt like the situation in Nerima had degraded back to square one. Kasumi was still serving her family hand and foot whilst Ranma and Akane continued to attract their fair share of chaos.

As Kasumi was about to pay the old woman, she held up her hand. "Kasumi, just for today, don't bother. I'm not in the mood to accept money from you today," she said as she went into her shop and locked the door, displaying the "CLOSED" sign as she did.

Kasumi blinked at the old woman's reaction than sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, ever since the Autobots left planet Earth.

Unfortunately for Kasumi and the Autobots, part of Prowl's prediction of the world's governments reacting to the Cybertronians' presence on planet Earth turned out to be true. Right after the final battle, the Autobots had been escorted to a nearby Chinese military base, along with the NWC and the Chinese Amazons, all under heavy guard from the combined military of China, America, Russia and Japan. There the NWC and Amazons were grilled and interrogated about their role in the alien war and what they knew about the Cybertronians by representatives from the involved superpowers. Bumblebee and Kasumi refused to leave each other though and any demand to the contrary was met by Bumblebee's threatening to use his solar cannon. It took all of Cologne's, Optimus' and Hound's diplomatic skill to prevent hostilities from bursting again.

The following days were hard on Kasumi as she refused to leave the Autobots side and return home to Japan. The NWC and the Chinese Amazons followed her example, all afraid that if they left the Autobots, they might never see them again. Optimus and Elita were greatly touched by the NWC's loyalty in the following weeks, the NWC and the Amazon tribe got to know all the Autobots very well and a bond of friendship was formed between all of them.

Then came the fateful day when the United Nations announced its verdict considering the existence of the Autobots. The Autobots, Nerima Wrecking Crew and Amazon tribe stood together at the middle of a large stadium meant for the 2009 Olympic games while the UN Security Council superpowers, which was presided by their actual country leaders with the exception of George W. Bush, read out their decisions.

President Hu Jin Tao, on behalf of the PRC, formally thanked the Autobots for coming to Earth and stopping Megatron and the Decepticons from conquering China. The Chinese President was surprisingly humble and sincere and showered them with a string of praises and oaths of friendship between the people of China and the Autobots. After that though, the US representative Dick Cheney, speaking for the rest of the Security Council, had requested that the Autobots returned to space and not visit Earth again. They agreed to provision the Autobots with whatever they needed for their journey, even going so far as to surrender all the Key To Vector Sigma modified drone wreckage to the Autobots so that the technology field would not be skewed by reverse engineering the drones, as well as the wrecks of the destroyed Decepticons, including Megatron himself.

If everyone thought they had seen the best of Kasumi's fighting skill and spirit at the Battle of Beijing, they were sorely mistaken when Dick Cheney read out the verdict of the Security Council. She calmly but angrily berated them for their complete insensitivity, stupidity and ignorance in dealing with the Autobots. She desperately tried to convince the world's leaders to let the Autobot stay for not only their service to mankind but also so that the Autobots could help guide humanity a better age. Another international incident nearly happened when Dick Cheney went so far as to call Kasumi an _'ignorant little girl dealing with matters beyond her stature and concern,' _which nearly resulted in most of the Autobots taking out their weapons to blast the pompous US representative to oblivion if not for Optimus' and Elita's firm orders. The Chinese President had to stop the surrounding tanks and aircraft from bombing them as well.

The decision was firm however. The Autobots were asked to leave and take the surviving Decepticons with them. Of the Decepticons, only Ravage, Brawl, Blast Off, and Rumble remained. As part of the agreement, the Decepticons would be released to the Autobots custody as well. That day ended in tears for Tendo Kasumi as she cried in Bumblebee's arms while the NWC, the Amazons and the Autobots (including Optimus and Elita) gnashed their teeth in anger at what most saw as poor repayment of Kasumi's sacrifice and contribution to their victory.

Kasumi sighed deeply then pushed open the gate leading to the junkyard. Everything was still the same as when she last saw it. She walked towards the hangar, put her shopping basket on the floor and pushed open the swivel that her Autobot friend had installed earlier. She peeked inside. The old tank was still there with it's gaping hole, like a wound from the past that would never heal no matter how much time passed.

Then to her delight, she thought she heard a noise of metal dropping behind the tank. Her heart raced as she ran to the back of the tank…

…. and fell as she realised that it was only a piece of the tank's armour had finally rusted to the point where it dropped off. Otherwise, the little space behind the tank that once had been a sanctuary for her and her friend, was empty.

Tears came to her eyes as once again she was reminded of the fact that the Autobots were gone. To be more precise, Bumblebee was gone.

_Flashback: Two week ago, five days after Battle of Beijing._

_Location: Gobi Desert_

_At a Chinese military base located somewhere in the Lanzhou region, four vessels prepared to be launched into space. A large number of aircraft patrolled the airspace while on the ground, numerous armoured vehicles patrolled the sands surrounding the rocket base. More than a thousand troops were stationed around the base as well._

_Omega Supreme had transformed into his rocket form. Blast Off, now that his disguise was no longer needed, the huge Deception's interstellar form was no longer that of an American Space Shuttle, and was instead that of a futuristic transport spacecraft that strangely resembled a Klingon Bird of Prey from the Star Trek series. Another two rockets had been constructed by Wheeljack from the salvaged remains of the dead drones and used to not only carry all of the drone wreckage but also that of the dead Decepticons: Soundwave, Starscream, Blitzwing, the five Seekers, the six Constructicons, Laserbeak, Ratbat, Frenzy, Scorponok, Barricade and last but not least, Megatron._

_The air was heavy with tension as the Autobots finished packing the drones and prepared to board the four spacecraft. The NWC and the Amazons, in full ceremonial clothing, were assembled at the edge of the blast off perimeter. In front of all of them, flanked by Ranma and Akane, was Kasumi. The Autobots then slowly and reluctantly, walked to the Nerima Wrecking Crew._

_Optimus knelt on one knee to bring his head close to Kasumi's. His Spark was torn as he saw the bloodshot eyes, the black bags under her eyes, her dishevelled hair which was still tied in a pony tail over her left shoulder and most of all, her tear stained cheeks. His fist clenched over his right knee as he knelt. Words failed him. The time had come to say goodbye. In spite of all their prayers and hope, they were now doomed to separate._

_It was Kasumi who spoke, "Godspeed to you Optimus. Have a safe journey home. I pray that you will somehow restore Cybertron now that the fighting is over," she said in a dead voice. The truth was she had not slept in the three days following the decision of the UN Security council._

_**"Kasumi, remember this and remember it well. It is no fault of yours that its come to this. Have faith Kasumi, that we will meet again. Your Lord works in mysterious ways. He has not forsaken you. Day shall come again," **__the words seemed cliché but Optimus was willing to put faith after everything he had been through._

_"I know… but… it's just not…. nevermind. I'm tired Optimus. I want to go home as do you I expect. Maybe I was wrong to want to keep you all here… that's why the Lord is not granting my prayers," she said softly as she looked to the ground rather than Optimus' eyes.._

_The yellow Autobot next to Optimus had a distraught expression, as though desperately looking for a way our despite their course being chosen. __**"Optimus, isn't there anything else we can do? Trade technology, act as their defenders, anything! This is more our home than anywhere else now! Please Optimus, can't we do something rather than let those… politicians tear our newfound friendships apart?!"**_

_Optimus sighed. __**"I'm sorry Bumblebee, Kasumi. I've tried, Elita has tried, Hound has tried. But the actions of Megatron and the Decepticons have proven how dangerous we can be. They know what we are capable of. And they fear us."**_

_**"TO HELL WITH THEM! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT…."**_

_"Please Bumblebee, it's no use getting angry. What's done is done. Don't give in to violence. I don't want any more bloodshed on my account," Kasumi whispered. The yellow Autobot was so frustrated, he let out a yell, which made the surrounding soldiers nervous and then slammed his right fist into the ground, shattering the asphalt and creating a small crater. The yellow Autobot was enraged at his inability to improve the situation that his entire body shivered and his right hand repeatedly transformed into his solar cannon and back again. He only stopped when Kasumi placed a gentle hand on Bumblebee's left hand. _

_"It's enough Bumblebee. There's no more need to fight. Fighting will get us nowhere."_

_The simple words Kasumi said shook Bumblebee back to rationality. The Autobot lifted his head and found Kasumi's brown eyes looking sadly into his blue ones. Her lips curled into a sad smile and she said her favourite phrase._

_"Everything will turn out alright," she tried to say cheerfully, trying to convince herself as much as Bumblebee. But she could not hold back the tear that escaped her eye once again and trailed down her cheek. Before it slid off her chin, Bumblebee moved his finger to wipe it off. Then he gently leaned his forehead against Kasumi's._

_**"No matter where I go, you will always be my love. You ….. completed me after so many years of loneliness. And for that, I will love till the day I die. I swear that one day, by the grace of your God, I will return," **__Bumblebee whispered._

_She started sobbing as she threw herself against Bumblebee's torso. "And you will always be in my heart," she cried. She hugged him for all she was worth, not wanting to let go of the only being that had shown her kindness and love like no other since her mother's death. The floodgates opened for Bumblebee as the tears silently rolled down his silver face. He also hugged Kasumi tightly as if to reassure her that he was not leaving._

_A loudspeaker began to noise a countdown starting from ten minutes to departure. The two of them gave no heed until Ranma and Optimus moved behind Kasumi and Bumblebee respectively._

_**"Old friend, it is time," **__Optimus gently said, though it wrenched his heart to say so. He placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. For a minute, Bumblebee didn't move and just as Optimus was about to pull Bumblebee, the yellow Autobot finally lifted his head. Slowly and with great reluctance, he pulled apart Kasumi's hug and gently handed her to Ranma. Kasumi watched in horror as Bumblebee stood up and started walking backwards towards Omega Supreme. _

_Elder Cologne then stepped forward in front of the Amazon tribe. "PRESENT, ARMS!" As one, every single Amazon, including Shampoo and Mousse, stood stiff at military attention and saluted the Autobots with their weapons: spears, swords, axes and various other Chinese weaponry stabbed into the air as they bid farewell to the Autobots. At the same time, many of the international troops outside also saluted the Autobots._

_The Autobots began to board the four vessles: Trailbreaker (carrying a limbless Rumble), Kup and Blurr entering one of the drone bearing rockets. Ironhide, Chromia and Tracks escorted Brawl into the other rocket. Tracks, Jazz, Arcee and Hound, who was carrying Ravage in a large dog-like kernel cage, went into Blast Off, while Optimus, Elita, Prowl, Ratchet and Wheeljack, went into Omega Supreme. All the Autobots looked sorrowfully at Kasumi before boarding. Ravage and Rumble smirked at Kasumi's anguish but Brawl would have astonished everyone if they were noticing him, for he gave a brief salute before boarding the rocket. _

_Last to board was Bumblebee. He walked backwards all the way, up the ramp and into Omega Supreme but at the entrance, he stopped and continued to look at Kasumi. Tearfully, he reached out his hand towards Kasumi as the ramp of the rocket lifted upwards to close itself. She shouted, "BUMBLEBEE!" one last time, struggling against Ranma whose tears were also flowing as he held Kasumi back from running towards the rocket. With a loud clang and hiss, the rocket ramp closed and hissed, sealing off its inhabitants as it prepared to launch to space._

_The impassive voice of whoever was at the military base started the countdown in mandarin._

"_Ten."_

"_Oh Lord, please Lord, don't take my friends away from me!"_

"_Nine"_

"_Lord I love Bumblebee with all my heart, please let him stay!"_

"_Eight"_

"_Lord I have yet to give them the feast I promised them!"_

"_Seven"_

"_Please God, let me show the Autobots joy!"_

"_Six"_

"_Let me be their salt and light as you commanded me to be Lord!"_

"_Five"_

"_Have mercy on the Autobots, who have suffered so much loneliness Lord!"_

"_Four"_

_Kasumi cried as the four spacecraft began to ignite their engines._

"_Three"_

_A part of Kasumi finally accepted that the situation wasn't going to change, no matter how much she prayed._

"_Two"_

"_Optimus, Bumblebee, have a safe journey. Godspeed!"_

"_One"_

_She stopped struggling against Ranma and tiredly mouthed 'goodbye'._

_The mighty engines of the four Cybertronian spacecraft ignited. Due to their advance technology, they did not produce any fumes or exhaust that Earth's current rockets produced when blasting off into space. As one, the four spacecraft lifted off the ground, their speed increasing at an astonishing speed. Within half a minute, they were tiny dots in the sky, Kasumi nearly blinded herself staring at the hot desert sun as she tried to make out the four rockets as long as she could. And then they were gone._

_Kasumi then stood with her eyes down cast. She had no more tears for that day._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx 

_After that day, the NWC were invited to stay at the Amazon valley by Elder Cologne. She said that she had arranged for the Tendo house and dojo be rebuilt, the cost of which would be born by the Amazon Tribe. Kasumi graciously accepted and for the next week, the NWC had a nice and quiet vacation at the Amazon Valley. To the NWC's grief, Kasumi had lost her smile and aura of optimism. She seemed to have gained Ryoga's aura of perpetual depression except it was not so severe and the sadness was not for herself. She said little and stayed mostly in her room, when she was not cooking for the NWC, a task she refused to let the Amazons do for her._

_One day, as Cologne helped Kasumi prepare dinner for the NWC, she asked if there was anything else Kasumi wanted, Kasumi only said a few words._

_"Free Ranma from the Kiss of Marriage and Death." _

_And so it was done, to Shampoo's sadness. The Amazon girl still carried a torch for Ranma but since the Battle Of Beijing, she knew she could no longer win Ranma's heart. In an effort to stop moping about her loss, she threw herself into martial arts training as well as the reconstruction of the Amazon city. Mousse wisely, decided not to take advantage of the situation and merely started training himself, particularly with Ranma and Ryoga to improve his own durability and hand to hand combat. All of them also took part in helping the Amazons reconstruct their ruined city. _

_One and a half week later, Kasumi found herself back in the Tendo dojo. The dojo and house had been miraculously restored back to its original state. She, Ranma and Akane came home VIP style in a black limousine, accompanied by the Japanese Prime Minister himself, who had met the NWC as they touched down at the airport. Everything that happened in China had been classified and a huge media blackout prevented the existence of the Cybertronians from being revealed to the world. Yet most of the world's superpowers knew the name of Tendo Kasumi and unofficially recognised her as a world hero, worthy of every courtesy and boon in every country they had influence. _

_As the chauffeur opened the door for her to exit, she was instantly greeted by the eternal fountain of tears, Tendo Soun who had practically jumped out of the main entrance, screaming, "OH THANK THE GODS! MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALIVE! MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALIVE!"_

_Kasumi sighed but took comfort in the fact that if nothing else, her father and Nabiki had escaped her adventures unscathed, although it didn't look like their behaviours were going to change due to missing out the adventures. She hugged her father only without the tears and said gently, "Tadaima, Otou-san."_

_"Where is he? Where is that useless son of mine?! He is so going to get it for not only failing to protect his fiancé, but his fiancé's house as well!" an angry Saotome Genma stomped out of the house followed by a sour looking Tendo Nabiki._

_"Sis, where's Ranma? He has got a big debt to pay for getting our house destroyed." She then noticed Ranma getting out of the other side of the limousine and had just helped Akane get out of the car. They were walking around the car towards the entrance. Nabiki's eyes narrowed when she saw that Akane was using a cane in her left hand to walk. What she didn't notice was Akane's right hand gripping Ranma but not as a support, as she was walking in her own power._

_"Saotome Ranma, you can just kiss your freedom goodbye for causing hurt to my sis…. OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!" Nabiki lost all her ice-queen composure when she saw Akane. Akane was wearing a long skirt that reached over her knees but her left leg was unmistakably that of a wooden prosthetic. _

_Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma looked in horror at Akane's leg. Then the demon head of Tendo Soun materialised and said in rage at Ranma, "SON, YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH! HOW DARE YOU LET MY LITTLE GIRL GET HURT!" _

_"YOU WORTHLESS SON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MY FLESH AND BLOOD! NODOKA WILL HAVE OUR HIDES FOR THIS! YOU FAILED YOUR TEST OF MANLINESS BEYOND REASONABLE DOUBT…"_

_"Akane, you can take over the cooking duties, I'll take care of the rest of the household chores," Kasumi quietly said. This resulted in Nabiki, and the two father's faces become ashen. "And nobody gets to go on holiday for the month." What she didn't tell them, was that all of the family finances were no longer in her father's name or Nabiki's thanks to the Prime Minister of Japan. Never again would she allow the fathers or her sister squander their money on hare-brained schemes._

_"Now now Kasumi… you're obviously traumatised….. no doubt by that wretched boy is \ the cause of this," Soun blurted out._

_Ryoga and Ukyo, who had exited from another car, sighed as they watched the drama unfold. "Kasumi dear, would you like us to take care of them? I can take Nabiki elsewhere and I'm sure Ryoga-honey can take care of the two buffoons," Ukyo said while she and Ryoga cracked their knuckles._

_"No thanks Ukyo. Come on Ranma, Akane. It's been a long journey. Let's all rest in my room for the afternoon," she said. She then turned to Ukyo and Ryoga. "Thanks Ukyo, Ryoga. For everything. Ryoga, are you sure you don't want to stay here first?"_

_"Nah, this time I get to have a driver who will make sure I don't get lost. Besides I heard the Amazons managed to track my parents and bring them to my house. Tonight I will get to dine with my parents," Ryoga smiled. It had been too long since he had a family reunion, especially with all the family members ability to get lost all over the world in record time._

_"Don't worry honey, I'll make sure he gets there before going back to my place," the Okonomiyaki chef said._

_Kasumi gave a small smile and said, "Take care of yourselves."_

_The two waved and then went back into the car which then drove off._

_"Excuse me? Why are you ignoring us? We're discussing how to punish Ranma here," Nabiki said angrily._

_"Ranma is not at fault. I am," Kasumi said quietly. She then reached into the car and to the fathers and Nabiki's astonishment, she took out the urn containing her mother's ashes. She then walked towards the dojo._

_As per her instructions to the Amazons, the altar of her mother had been reconstructed without the Shinto shrine style. It was now a simple platform raised seven feet above the ground. To her father's astonishment, she placed a simple wooden cross at the wall and below it; she placed the urn of her mother. In front of the urn, she placed a picture of her mother that she had extracted from the Tendo belongings that the Amazons had taken before. After setting it up, she took a few steps back and together with Akane and Ranma, clasped their hands and prayed silently._

_Nabiki became enraged and actually cried tears of rage. "OK sister, what the hell is going on here? I come back a week ago to find our house burnt to the ground, all our belongings gone, mother's altar defiled, you, Ranma and Akane vanished and to top it all off, everybody in the neighbourhood going mad and saying giant alien Destrons from planet Cybertron kidnapping you! Then I find Cologne and the Amazons gone! Do you know how worried I was?! How worried we all were?! Especially with Happosai loose?! We had to beg Kuno for lodging and I nearly had to sleep with him in order to make sure we were not homeless! What do you have to say for yourself young lady? Oh, I almost forgot, you disregard our Japanese traditions and put a cross on MOTHER'S ALTAR!"_

_Kasumi sighed but silently finished her prayers before turning to her father and sister. "Let's go into the living room, it's a very long story."_

End flashback

Kasumi sniffed and wiped her tears. It was foolish of her to reminisce of things in the past. She walked over the spot that used to be Bumblebee's parking space and sighed. "Well Bumblebee, I'm doing what you said, forging my own path. I pray for the best for all of you," she said before leaving the hangar, then the junk yard, not forgetting to take her vegetables with her.

Along the way, she met a slightly bruised Ranma and Akane walking towards school. The youngest Tendo daughter, despite being crippled with one leg, was actually the one helping Ranma as they walked towards a new clinic that had opened. Dr. Tofu had left town along with his mother during their stay in China.

"You know Akane, you don't have to hit Ranma that hard," Kasumi chided her younger sister.

Ranma snorted. "Believe me Kasumi, that's not even half of her macho-chick strength that she normally doles out. Besides, Kuno and Kodachi are still out to get us so we have to keep some appearance to make it look like status quo. If they know that, well, we urrrr…… we ahhhhhhhh," he began to stutter again.

Akane sighed. "If they know we love each other, who knows what they might do, either to us or even to themselves? Best we plan how to deal with them later," she said. She then scratched the stump of her feet through her skirt. "Damn thing still itches."

"It's called phantom pains, your body still thinks it has a leg and is trying to send signals to it. It should go away soon," Kasumi said wisely. "I can't believe you didn't accept Ratchet's offer to give you a proper cybernetic prosthetic leg."

Akane shrugged. "I don't like the idea of having a robot leg. The one Ratchet connected to me really felt weird and foreign, even when I fought, it didn't feel right. After the battle, Ranma and I talked and we both decided I didn't need a replacement leg. Lots of people get along fine even with both legs gone. I decided to take the challenge and Ranma supports it."

"Wow, so you and Ranma actually make decisions now? The end must be night," Kasumi said in mock fear.

"Kasumi!" they both shouted, also in mock annoyance and then all three had a good laugh.

"How are you Kasumi? We haven't spoken much since we came back. It's just been shopping, clean the house, laundry then sleeping. You haven't even tried to help me cook," Akane said.

"Yeah Kasumi, I'm getting a little stressed having to watch Akane alone. She did manage to burn the omelette a little yesterday but luckily Oyaji gobbled the omelette before I could take it away and got indigestion today," Ranma said.

Kasumi looked up to the stars. Somewhere out there, the race of Cybertronians had probably started the reconstruction of their race.

"It still hurts. I miss them so much," Kasumi said quietly as she thought of all the Autobots. Elita, Chromia, Arcee, Trailbreaker, Kup, Blurr, Tracks, Wheeljack, Omega Supreme, Ironhide, Prowl, Hound, Ratchet, Jazz, Optimus Prime….

….. Bumblebee.

The couple sighed then both split up and took Kasumi in each hand. She looked quizzically at them.

"Let's go Kasumi… to move forward in our lives," Akane said.

"Yeah Kasumi, together." Ranma finished.

Kasumi looked backward at the once again, abandoned junkyard. She then smiled to the two.

"I love you two," she said then all three walked together back to their home.

To be continued…….

Sorry guys, this will be the last chapter.

NOT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Made you panicked didn't I!

Sigh, rest in peace Go-Ee.


	32. Chapter 32:  the better they get

**More than meets the eye (27/11/2007)**

Author's notes 

Better make the chapters dedicated to my aunt to three chapters, Chapter 31, 32 and 33 since this isn't the last chapter yet. Again, to those who prayed for my aunt, I thank you all.

Kinda making Nabiki and Kuno do 180 degrees turn here but I guess for the sake of Nabiki and Kuno lovers, I'll try to leave them on a more positive note.

Chapter 32: …….the better they get 

Life went on normally in Nerima, as it often did after a major incident ended.

It had been three months since Kasumi, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Ukyo returned to Nerima following their adventures in China. The Amazons had yet to come back to Nerima although the Cat Café remained their property. So far they still showed no sign of selling it. For a while, Kasumi was corresponding with Elder Cologne through e-mail in order to maintain their friendship but had been unable to contact her for a month now. The Amazons' city was nearly restored to its former glory and despite their terrible losses during the war, they actually lost only a quarter of their forces, although that by itself already meant at least a few thousand. To further cement the political alliance between the PRC and the Chinese Amazons, their women warriors were currently filling the gap left by the Decepticon's bloody invasion which nearly cut China's military in half. This would ensure that the PRC would never try to invade the Amazon's territory and absorb their culture into mainstream China.

The Elder had also sent pictures that made Kasumi smile: Mousse had finally asked Shampoo out after months of waiting and the Amazon girl actually agreed. The pictures Cologne secretly took of her great grand daughter showed scenes of the two together on their first date, which turned out very normal; nothing happened like Mousse loosing his glasses and trying to glomp on the telephone pole thinking it was Shampoo.

In fact, the Amazon male wasn't wearing glasses anymore: he had taken a trip to Chengdu and finally got himself contact lenses. '_That must have helped tremendously_', Kasumi thought to herself.

Ryoga surprised everyone one month after their return, by joining Furinkan High School. Despite being on the road for most of his life, the young martial artist managed to scrape through some entrance exams and end up in the same grade as Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. The lost boy, after considerable advise from his parents as well as Kasumi, finally gave up his wandering lifestyle for an education. At Kasumi's behest, Ryoga was permitted to stay at the Tendo residence, albeit in a large tent at the garden as the lost boy was more comfortable with the outdoors. This ensured that Ryoga would not get lost going to school as Ranma and Akane would accompany him to school. Nabiki was rather angry when Kasumi revealed that she was charging Ryoga a rather modest amount of rent rather than the exorbitant price that Nabiki would have proposed, especially when the Tendo land was good property. But Kasumi rebuked Nabiki, saying that now Ranma had a sparring partner and that Ryoga would also take his share of the household chores as penance for freeloading in the past, as well as compensation for pretending to be Akane's pet.

Since their return, Nabiki, Soun and Genma found to their dismay that Kasumi had ceased becoming a submissive daughter. She still did much of the household chores but she did not do everything anymore, especially cooking breakfast and dinner. Akane now cooked breakfast and dinner for the family regularly. She no longer ruined every meal she cooked and most of it was passably edible, which for Akane, was a great feat. Ranma kept a close eye on Akane when she cooked. After discussing with Ranma and Akane, the Tendo sisters agreed that Ranma's role was that of an observer and teacher, he was not to cook at any time beyond helping with preparations. As Ranma himself was already a good cook, this meant he had plenty to teach Akane and the Tendo household would not want for good dishes. Akane and Ranma would normally plan what to cook for the next day or even a week ahead before passing the list to Kasumi who would do her usual rounds of shopping. During school, she still cooked lunch for her fathers but these were simple affairs and not really reflective of her culinary expertise.

If Kasumi was honest with herself however, she would admit that the reason she let Akane take over most of the cooking duties was not to teach the youngest Tendo daughter discipline in the kitchen: it was simply because cooking brought painful memories which Kasumi had yet to heal. The unfulfilled promise to cook a feast for the Autobots ate her every time she stepped into the kitchen.

In addition to Akane and Ranma taking over kitchen duties, including its maintenance and cleanliness, the rest of the household were now accountable for their own rooms. Whereas before Kasumi went into every room to clean, vacuum, pick up laundry, make the beds, or fold the futons in Ranma and Genma's case, the room owners now had to clean their own rooms. This meant that Soun and Nabiki had to make their own beds every morning, change their own bed sheets should it become dirty while eating snacks, sweeping and vacuuming their floors, even cleaning their own windows. Their laundry, instead of leaving it in their room, now had to be deposited in laundry room every day. Genma tried to make Ranma clean the room everyday but Akane retaliated by providing only bamboo shoots for Genma. These changes were actually very small and merely meant that the family now had to wake up earlier to take care of their own rooms whereas previously they just got up, dressed and went on with their daily lives while leaving their rooms as pigsties for Kasumi to clean up earlier. Still for Nabiki, it was not a pleasant change as she always had problems waking up each day and now she had to wake up earlier and do her chores before bed. She hated it but grudgingly acknowledged that sooner or later she was going to be staying on her own once she started going to university and Kasumi was training her to be independent in household duties as well.

She continued to take care of the rest of the house. Ryoga took the responsibility of cleaning the dojo, with Ranma occasionally helping. The two continued to have a fierce but friendly rivalry, particularly since Ryoga had ceased becoming P-Chan to get close to Akane. Since they spent most of their time together, this meant Ranma could finally make sure that Ryoga was constantly human. Ryoga still had not revealed his deception to Akane though. A silent agreement had sprung up between the two that the past was now the past. Ryoga was no longer out to get Ranma or Akane. He was now aiming to be a normal teenager with a major interest in martial arts, an objective shared by Ranma and Akane.

As a result, Kasumi found herself with a lot of free time as her household duties had effectively been reduced by half. With her newfound spare time, she spent much of her day at the local library, trying to find out what sort of career opportunities she could pursue. She had a vague idea of somewhere along the lines of medicine but also wanted to see if there were paths along the lines of engineering, which she felt she had gained a healthy interest in due to her…… adventures.

Despite the major improvements in her life and that of the household, everyone was saddened that Kasumi was no longer a bright smiling and optimistic woman. A constant cloud of sadness seemed to accompany Kasumi everywhere. She was still friendly, kind, compassionate and helpful to everyone, from Saotome Genma to Kuno Kodachi. But she no longer smiled. Even though most of her smiles had been fake before, they still projected warmth and the intention of making the recipient feel better. Now it was gone, as well as the laughter that accompanied it. Only occasionally did she smile, such as when someone made a particularly good joke but it was always a sad smile, like that of a child looking at his favourite toy but knowing he would never be able to obtain it. She did not project an aura of gloom and doom to her surroundings but for the remaining Nerima Wrecking Crew, it pained them that Kasumi had gone through so much only to gain so little.

Two months ago, an alliance was made between the most unlikely persons in Nerima. The objective of this alliance: make Kasumi smile. No matter the cost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi tiredly entered the house. It had been a long day for her and she was suffering a small headache. Reading a book on cardiology that was as thick as a bible would do that to you. She had decided to take a break from career planning and wanted something relaxing to read. Why she chose such a complicated book for light reading, nobody knew but she had been so engrossed in it, the librarian had to chase her out after 7pm. She had been reading since 1pm. The girl had been so engrossed that she hadn't even taken the time to eat lunch and was now deadly tired as well as hungry.

"Ranma, Akane, I'm home! Is dinner ready?" she called out.

Silence met her question.

Her eyes narrowed as she realized that the house was too quiet. Her headache vanished and was replaced with battle alertness. Her right hand went into her handbag and cautiously held the lightsaber that was concealed as a torchlight. This was the only weapon Optimus Prime had left her as a gift, and probably now the only evidence that the Autobots had been to planet Earth.

She heard a noise from upstairs, like that of something dropping and then the shuffling of feet. Warily, she slipped off her shoes and quietly walked up the stairs. The sound seemed to be coming from her room. A cold, almost detached calmness enveloped her very being, the result of her training with Arcee and Chromia. She took out the lightsaber, quietly put her handbag on the floor then cautiously approached her bedroom door. She did not ignite it yet, but held it in front of her, ready to turn it on at a moment's notice.

Then she felt the presence, a familiar presence of someone who definitely did NOT have the authorization to go inside her room. She burst into the room, lightsabre held high over her head ready to strike. At the same time, her hand flipped on the light switch.

"TATEWAKI KUNO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU You you……….," Kasumi choked on her words as she beheld the sight in front of her.

There was a female dummy that was almost the same size and proportions as Kasumi standing in the middle of her room. The dummy was clad in the most beautiful evening gown she had ever seen. In fact, it was the very one she was admiring and considering to buy for Akane, when she bumped into Ukyo on the very day they were attacked by the Amazons. She had only seen it through a glass window at the time but now in front of her eyes, the magnificent gown rendered her speechless. Elegantly designed somewhere along the lines of the gown Belle wore in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, the colour was sapphire blue and the length of the dress went down all the way to her feet. It was a shoulder less design but did not expose her cleavage at all, though the material hugged the figure and left virtually nothing to imagination. White Opera gloves as well as a transparent and silky gauze shawl accompanied it. But what made the gown truly unique was the fabric, which looked as though it was studded with some sort of stardust that sparkled in artificial light. Yet the stardust seemed to be a part of the fabric instead of being sewn on like tiny diamonds.

To accompany the gown, a pair of diamond earrings were attached the dummy's ears, and beautiful Versace shoes adorned its feet.

For the first time in her life, Kasumi's mouth was wide open in shock. It wasn't a face vault, just a plain shocked expression in the form of an open mouth. There would have been little difference if one were to compare her with a goldfish gasping for air now. She was simply overwhelmed that a two hundred thousand yen dress was currently in her room. She maybe a sensible woman but still a woman nevertheless, and a feminine one as well despite being taught to fight like a soldier only three months ago. It took a moment before she put her hands over her mouth.

So shocked was she that she didn't even notice the male figure that was standing near her window. The figure cleared its throat, shaking Kasumi out of her shock and she turned her head slightly to face that of Tatewaki Kuno.

"Tendo Kasumi, it is my great honour, pleasure, privilege, to present to you, your birthday present. Please accept it along with an invitation to join the Furinkan High School Prom that will be held in three days time," Kuno said formally and respectfully. He was dressed in his usual samurai wannabe garb but with a nice looking haori and without the bokken. Kasumi felt some small pride that the Kunos had regained some sanity every since the Happosai incident.

She finally found her voice. "Kuno…. I'm flattered to receive such a gift from you but I must say, I have no desire to date anyone now. Please do not hurt my feelings by pursuing the tactic you've long used at Akane," she said softly. Her hand was still holding the lightsabre in case Kuno tried anything.

The wannabe samurai shook his head. "Oh you've mistaken my intentions. I am merely here to lure you into your room for the surprise. I didn't buy nor contribute a single cent to this amazing gown; it was the beauteous and magnanimous Tendo Akane along with the foul but worthy adversary Saotome Ranma who bought this magnificent gift."

Her mouth dropped again. "But…. But….. how could they afford it? And where are they?"

"Right behind you sis," she turned around and sure enough she saw her sister, Ranma and even Nabiki, smiling behind her. To her surprise, the Amazons were also behind them: Elder Cologne, Mousse and Shampoo. Also present was Ryoga and Ukyo.

Nabiki expression then soured. "Kuno baby, WE ALL chipped in for this, not just my sister and her fiancé." She then turned to Kasumi. "The new principal made a stupid rule that everybody has to contribute a chaperone to keep us in line. You're an adult so you can be our chaperone."

"But what about Father and Uncle Genma? Shouldn't they be the one instead of the older sister?" Kasumi weakly said, still overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the gift.

Ranma's gave an evil grin. "They don't know and they don't need to know. I spoke to mother about this and she agreed to make sure that they stay in her house on the few days coinciding with prom date. To give me and Akane _quality time _she says. Though to be honest, I think she expects me to date all three of you for the prom," Ranma shivered as he said that.

"You always were a chicken Ranma, when it came to women," Ryoga sneered.

"Who's a chicken, you little _piggy_?" Ranma retorted, making Ryoga's face become ashen all of a sudden.

Before another free for all could break out, Cologne pogoed forward to Kasumi. "Well met again Kasumi. It's been too long, and e-mail correspondence just doesn't replace your wonderful company."

Kasumi smiled and straightened herself to bow to the Amazon Elder. "Hello Cologne, it's so good to see you again. But please, what is going on?"

"To put it simply, we've all collaborated to make you happy. Ukyo remembered you eyeing this dress some time ago and suggested that Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga and herself chip in to buy the dress. And when I returned to Nerima, I put in my contribution as well," Cologne said.

"But… how can Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and even Ukyo afford it?" she didn't try to allude Nabiki's questionable methods. "Oh Cologne, Ukyo, don't tell me you cut into your business profits just for me?"

Ukyo said, "Honey, it's my business, my money and I can damn well do what I please with it, including helping buy that fine dress you liked."

"But I intended it to be for Akane," Kasumi complained.

The youngest Tendo sister said, "Sister, I don't do the dress justice, and besides, they didn't have my size. Plus, I've already picked out my dress and it's not that."

"Please accept it Kasumi, all of us, even Nabiki, worked our fingers to the bone to even meet the deposit level," Ranma pleaded.

"Worked…. When did you all find time to get jobs?" she asked in astonishment. She would have noticed if they were all taking night jobs or something.

"Mostly in helping me construct the new Amazon embassy. I'm sorry for not telling you Kasumi, but I've been in Tokyo for quite some time now. I've opened a formal Amazon embassy in Shibuya business district and have been working closely with the Japanese government. It's complicated but despite being part of the PRC, we're also a sovereign country of our own. Good labour is hard to find so I decided to hire Ranma, Ryoga and Akane to be labourers."

"Then most of it is really your money then…." Kasumi said.

Cologne shook her head. "They earned their wages fair and square. Nabiki even worked as our accountant and project manager to make sure everything was on schedule. Kasumi, the Chinese government may have rewarded you greatly," at this comment, Nabiki's eyebrows were raised but both Cologne and Kasumi pretended to notice, "but the rest of your family and friends have yet to repay their gratitude to you for changing their lives for the better. You were eyeing this gift Kasumi. You may have lied to both Ukyo and yourself that you only wanted it for Akane but the truth is you desired it. And we decided to fulfil your desire."

"What about school then? Did you spend the last few months being child labourers instead of concentrating on your studies?" Kasumi's eyes narrowed.

"Sis, you were too busy engrossed in housework and library trips to notice the rest of us not being at home until late evening. That's where we've been. OK, we lied a little when we said we were spending our afternoon at cram school, but we did make sure we studied late into the night to pass our finals. Turns out that this lunk head isn't such a lunk head after all and is more smarter than he lets on," she said proudly while dramatically knocking Ranma's head, which sounded only hollow.

"Hey cut it out, I never said I was dumb, its just that everything they taught was so boring and I'm not cut out for reading anything other than martial arts scrolls," Ranma protested while playfully swatting Akane's hand aside.

Kasumi eyes widened again. "How long has this been going on?"

Ranma went from jovial to serious in an instant, an amazing feat for one such as him. "Since we all got tired of seeing you replace Ryoga as the most depressed person in this house."

Most of them glared at Ranma for putting his foot in his mouth again but strangely enough, what he said hit the nail on the head and nobody could deny it. The damage was done though and everybody panicked when they saw Kasumi tear up.

"I'm sorry everyone, for wallowing in self-pity for these last few months but…… God I miss the Autobots," she leaned against the wall and furiously tried to stop her tears from flowing.

Kuno frowned and whipped out his bokken out of nowhere. "Who is Autobot? Is he the fiend that broke your heart? Fair maiden, tell me where he is, and though he is at the world's end, nothing will stop the righteous fury of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan from smiting that evil fiend for breaking the heart of fair maiden Tendo Kasumi!" he shouted in righteous fury. The Japanese aristocrat was the only one in the house who did not know about Kasumi's adventures with the Autobots.

Ranma sighed. "Kuno, thanks for being the distraction and bait for Kasumi today but I'm afraid you've outstayed your welcome. Don't worry I'll make it up to you later," he said before he punted Kuno out of the window. He knew he would have to punish himself by being Ranma-chan for Kuno the following day for that punch. But he liked the Autobots as well, and Kuno without knowing it, had insulted the very Autobot that was special in Kasumi's heart.

Nabiki crossed her hand. "Listen here sister and listen well. We didn't sweat blood to buy this dress so that you can say sorry and return it to the shop, where it'll go to some cheap whorish Paris Hilton snotty heiress wannabe to wear to her daddy's party and attract the richest and ugliest man there. We worked to buy it because we love you. You are our sister and we thought we would get you a nice gift. I may not like how you've run the show since you came back, but I've realized that what you've been doing is correct. We needed a change, even if we didn't want it. Nobody has changed more than you Kasumi and its all for the better. I should know, I was the one who had no idea of what was going on until you came back. I've seen the change in you Kasumi. The only change that we didn't approve off was your perpetual depression."

"I don't know how you can feel love for a mechanical being that's three times your size, but I say its time to get over him. He's not coming back and the sooner you accept that, the easier it'll be for you to move on. Wasn't it you who insisted on all of us moving forward and not back? Or are you going to be a hypocrite and eat your own words?" she said in an icy tone. The rest of the NWC began to feel angry at the middle Tendo daughter but she didn't care.

"Get a move on in life Kasumi. The past is dead, look to the future," Nabiki finished then went into her room and slammed the door.

All was silent for a while before Cologne spoke up, "Kasumi, I think I speak for everyone when I say that Nabiki is an ass……………." she paused for a while before finishing, "…… an ass. But what she said was true, you must stop moping and being depressed. Because doing both will not bring Bumblebee back to Earth."

"Please sister, accompany us to the prom? It would mean a lot to Ranma and me if you could see how far we've come together after all this time," Akane said as she grabbed Kasumi's arm. She then sighed. "We won't force you, you know. If you still want to return the dress, we'll do it. But one way or another, we want you for the prom. Or none of us are going."

"Or I go alone!" Nabiki shouted from her room.

Kasumi looked at all the faces before her. She saw the love and hope in their eyes, that she would come to witness the culmination of all the chaos that had engulfed her family since Ranma arrived. She saw the glittering dress in her room. Then she thought of Bumblebee.

_**"No matter where I go, you will always be my love. You ….. completed me after so many years of loneliness. And for that, I will love till the day I die. I swear that one day, by the grace of your God, I will return."**_

_'Can you ever come back Bumblebee? Oh Lord, will you ever let me ride with him again?' _she silently asked.

Ryoga sighed and said, "It's your choice Kasumi. Just make the right one will you? I'll be in the dojo," then he walked off to clean the dojo.

"Yeah, I'll come too," Ranma said as he followed him. After a moment, Akane let Kasumi's hand go and went after Ranma. Ukyo sighed then went down the stairs to leave the house. Leaving Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse.

"Shampoo, Mousse, return to the embassy," Cologne said. The two Amazons looked thoughtfully at Kasumi before they walked away. After they did, Cologne took Kasumi's hand. "Come on dear, I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

Kasumi laughed softly. "I'm sorry Cologne. I guess, I'm not over what happened three months ago."

Cologne sighed as she led Kasumi downstairs into the living room. "Truth be told, neither am I. I could more or less guess what the world's governments would decide but I also hoped that out large friends would be allowed to stay."

She sat Kasumi at the living room then went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Five minutes later, the two of them were sipping tea while watching the fat koi fish in the pond swim lazily.

"I won't ask them to return the dress. I can't imagine how hard it was for Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga and Ukyo had to work to pay for it and I won't let it go to waste. I just wish they had spent it on something other than an unmarried housewife," she said quietly.

"You deserve some happiness Kasumi. And don't try to lie to me, you love that dress, I could see it in your eyes the moment you saw it," Cologne accused Kasumi.

"Yes, it is like a Cinderella gown. They don't make much of this design anymore, most other gowns seem to scream sex to every male in its vicinity. This one is just…….. beautiful. I just hope Akane picked a design as nice and decent," she said.

"Take my advice Kasumi. Go to the prom. Wear the gown. Enjoy the party. It's a prom, it can't be boring. And who knows, you might meet somebody interesting."

Kasumi sighed. "You do know these is high school prom we're talking about? At most, those kids would be eighteen. And most of them I heard are part of the Hentai gang that used to attack Akane. Hardly a place to pick up male friends let alone suitors."

"You could try for the single fathers. There's a fair number of them so I heard," Cologne suggested.

"Cologne…."

The old woman chuckled. "I was just kidding. At the very least, let Ranma or Ryoga dance with you. They've actually been taking dancing classes especially for this occasion. Actually, there is one more reason why I am here, along with Shampoo and Mousse. You see, the Cat Café has always been successful and through it, Chinese Amazon culture has already become famous, though more as a side effect of Ranma's antics. From a strictly financial point of view, it is a successful business with enormous potential for expansion. Once the embassy becomes fully functional, we will have an influx of Chinese Amazons that will come and spread our culture primarily through our food if not our martial arts. After all, we have to give the primarily male dominated Japanese martial arts arena a run for their money."

"Are you going to be the ambassador? But then who will manage the Cat Café? Mousse or Shampoo? Perhaps both?" Kasumi queried.

"Sadly no, they both lack management and leadership skills. That's why I've appointed a new manager for the Cat Café. He will take over management of the Cat Café and supervise Mousse and Shampoo. This still leaves the role of chief cook unfulfilled though. I don't suppose you would like the job?"

The brown haired girl shook her head. "I'm afraid not elder. Even now I still have chores to do in the afternoon, not to mention studying and as such, I can't spare the time to take the job. But wait a minute, did you say "He" will manage the Cat Café? A man is going to run your most successful business?"

Cologne sighed. "That was the only annoying condition that your Japanese government imposed on us. They want a Japanese to run the restaurant and report on our profit and business, and to top it off, they want the manager to be a man. Stupid myopic chauvinistic politicians," Cologne cursed.

"Oh dear, I hope they at least let you interview the person and see whether he has not only the qualification to run the business, but the tact and diplomatic skills to cooperate with you," Kasumi said, concerned for the new person as any male dealing with Amazons were bound to be in a pickled.

"Actually he is a qualified person, I've already met and interviewed him. My gripe is due to my prejudice towards males, not towards that person in question. In fact, he is a very nice man, courteous, perfect command of Mandarin, learning our customs in record time, and to top it off, is a decent martial artist as well."

The Tendo daughter became concerned. "Elder, I hope you're not planning to make him go what Ranma went through."

"You mistake my intentions Kasumi. Besides, I'm already in the process of abolishing the Kiss of Marriage, Kiss of Death and a myriad of other similar laws to prevent any other outsider from going through Ranma's ordeal. I'm just saying that this guy fit the job description to a tee. I have no doubt he will be a great manager and will be able to take the Cat Café business to the next level."

Kasumi smiled. "Seems like your nation is about to make its mark on the world, rather than just Nerima. I can see it now: Cat Café outlets in every nation, manned and guarded by Chinese Amazon warriors, promoting feminism everywhere."

"Nah, I don't intend to take it that far, just Japan. I may have absolved the Kisses for Ranma but I've lived here long enough to call it home. Life would be too boring without Ranma in my life. Plus I get to keep an eye on you my dear."

The Tendo girl smiled and poured Cologne some more tea. "I'm honoured that you would be so concerned about me but really Elder, I will be alright. I will admit that I have yet to overcome the loss of the Autobots, but I know that I have to move on," her smile fell. "One day, as much as I don't want it, the memories will fade. I may not remember Bumblebee's face, or the touch of his hand, or the transformation into the Toyota Cellica, Optimus Prime's deep blue eyes, Jazz's hentai antics………. But even when I forget the memories I shared with them, I will always treasure them in my heart. And know that Bumblebee…… was my first love."

There was a brief silence as both contemplated the adventures they had with the Cybertronains, which was by far, the most exciting, dangerous as well as the life altering experience they had ever experienced, even for Cologne who was more than two centuries old. Kasumi sighed and wondered what it would be like if Bumblebee had been human. An image came to her, of the dream she had with Bumblebee after the Matrix saved her, Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots at Chengdu military base. She could almost envision Bumblebee undergoing a transformation, his metal exterior vanishing and replaced with flesh and blood. She could almost make out his human face then ……………

Cologne cleared her throat. "Well Kasumi, I'm glad that we could have this talk. Just so you know, the Cat Café will be catering for your prom. That means that you will also see my, Mousse and Shampoo at your prom. Your prom's theme may be "Red Carpet Ballroom" but Nabiki managed to convince the organising committee to let our Café supply our Chinese Amazon cuisines instead of western dishes. Let's have some fun shall we Kasumi? Ranma's 'fiancee' problem maybe over but that doesn't mean he can't attract some entertaining trouble.

The Amazon Elder's eyes suddenly gleamed. "You can even meet the new manager of the Cat Café. His name is Minami Kotaro. Did I mention he is extremely handsome as well?" she winked at Kasumi.

Kasumi's smile faltered. "I appreciate the thought Elder, but I don't think now is the time for relationships for me. I have to charter my own life now, and I don't think I should be looking for a man to provide that life for me. I'll be taking a leaf out of Amazon independence in this matter."

Cologne sighed. "Kasumi, even Amazons believe that nobody is complete without our soul mates. Granted, we hunt and capture ours instead of dating them but we still aim for our one true loves in the end. Please don't mope forever Kasumi. Again I repeat: Come to the prom and have fun. Dance with Ryoga and Ranma. Enjoy the food. See the fruits of your labour as Ranma and Akane dance together. I daresay you will witness even Mousse dancing with Shampoo if he ever scraps enough balls to do so."

The Elder Tendo daughter looked to the stars twinkling in the heavens. Somewhere out there, Bumblebee and the Autobots were out there, rebuilding their civilisation. She wondered whether Bumblebee would have wanted her to pursue a new relationship if they were truly separated forever until death claimed both of them. It was easy to say that he would have rather let Kasumi be in the arms of another man than suffer a lifetime of loneliness but this thinking, logical as it may sound, ran counter with Kasumi's firm belief that Bumblebee was her soul mate. They had persevered against impossible odds and found love in the strangest of circumstances. After all they had gone through, she still couldn't believe that God finally decided that she had enough blessings and promptly withdrew them.

She mentally slapped herself and sighed. _'Oh God, I'm sorry for blaming you. After all you've done, I'm still ungrateful to you,' _she mentally prayed.

"Very well Elder, I will see you at the prom. Thank you for your contribution to the gown. Will you stay for dinner? I can cook something since you've travelled all this way to deliver the gown," Kasumi said despite her reservations on cooking.

Cologne shook her head, stood up and balanced herself on her staff. "No Kasumi, you do not need to give me any gratitude. Anyway, I have much work to do, both for the embassy as well as the prom's feast preparation. Take care of yourself Kasumi. Be happy. Its what he would have wanted."

The Tendo daughter sighed and stood up to see her guest out. When they reached the front porch, she surprised the Amazon Elder by giving her a hug.

"Thank you Elder, for coming. I've missed you."

"As have I Kasumi. See you at the prom," Cologne patted her hand. The ancient woman then opened the door and pogoed out of the house.

Kasumi then went back into the house and to the kitchen where Akane was preparing to cook dinner with Ranma. The two were quite surprised to see Kasumi enter the kitchen and looked questioningly at her.

She smiled at them. It was still a sad smile but tinged with gratitude towards her family and friends, which made it more bearable to the couple. "Ranma, Akane, thank you for your gift. Why don't you both go and relax for a while? I think I better cook soon otherwise I'll loose that skill forever."

Their faces lit up when they heard Kasumi say that she was going to cook.

"WOOHOO! NO TOMBOY COOKING TODAY!" as always, Ranma had to put his foot in his mouth. Kasumi sighed as she saw Akane see red.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" she shouted as she grabbed Ranma and threw him out of the kitchen door and into the living room. She sighed as she picked up an apron, which felt slightly alien to her as she had not worn it for so long, even when preparing lunch snacks for her father and Genma. She put on the apron and started her preparations to cook, pausing only when she heard the television at the living room come alive with a new report.

_"Tokyo University Observatories say that the meteor shower observed two days ago will finally enter Earth's atmosphere on Saturday, three days from now. The meteor shower despite consisting of a large number of meteors, is not deemed to be a danger to the planet as sources say that the meteors are small and will burn up in the atmosphere in a spectacular display of light and fire. Tokyo residents will be in for a treat as they watch this wonder of nature blaze through the sky on Saturday……"_

To be continued……….

**Author's notes**

Sigh, I wonder if I've given too much away with that last paragraph. Once again, just as I decide this is the last chapter, I write and write and make it too long again. Oh well, good news for you guys as it means the story is still going on. I swear to you guys though, we ARE at the end now. Try not to speculate what I'm going to do in your reviews, some of you probably will guess correctly and spoil the story for the rest of the readers. Like when Hinatafanboy actually predicted that I would drop Kasumi into the Spring of Drowned Megatron one chapter before it happened.

Nevertheless, as always, long and insightful reviews are very much appreciated. My thanks to Galen, Isumo, Screaming Dean, Elconquistador, Musichowler, Mr Thumbsup, Dragonman 180 and other reviewers for your support once again. To those who've yet to say anything about my story, I still wish to hear from you all despite, or rather because, we are nearing at the end. It's been quite a ride and I want to hear from the rest of you.

Goodnight and God bless you all.


	33. Chapter 33: Joy

**More than meets the eye (3/12/2007)**

Author's notes 

OK, let's see if I can make this the last chapter this time. Hooboy, looks like its going to be extra long. So make sure the reviews are as well. :P Sorry guys, I know I'm being pathetic but this is by far, the longest chapter I've ever composed.

This chapter is dedicated to my loving aunt, who spread so much joy to everyone around her and was a great testament to the Lord, if the large number of eulogies were any indication. Above all, she taught the simple joy of loving God, and I will cherish her legacy forever. On a happier note, I also dedicate this chapter to the joyful birth of Musichowler's child. May she, her husband and her child be blessed with good health and a bright future in the way of the Lord. Praise the Lord that even as I lose a loved one, another life is born to bring great joy to the world. His Love endureth forever.

Updated after finishing self review 

Good new guys, this ain't the last chapter. I decided to cut it not only because it was too long but I felt like the chapter would have been like rushing to tie up all the loose plots until it undermines the primary theme of this chapter.

Galen, many thanks for your proof reading but don't worry, there's much more in the next chapter you haven't read yet as of the weekend. By the way, I'm quite happy again, so no need to worry about me now.

Word of advice to all writers: try not to write a chapter beyond 10,000 words: I myself find it difficult to read stories that are too long in one go.

Anyway, without further ado……..

Chapter 33: Joy 

The Furinkan High School Prom was a very posh affair indeed. Normally the event would be nothing more than a dance with an array of snacks and cheap performances performed by third-rate dancers or Japanese pop bands held at the large school gymnasium. However, since one of the graduates of the current year was Tatewaki Kuno, it meant that the school prom couldn't be cheap for the self-proclaimed aristocrat. That is why the prom committee had a huge budget donated by Tatewaki Kuno for that year, so huge that the prom would be held at the five-star class Hilton Hotel at the Shibuya Business District, not far from the nearly completed Chinese Amazon embassy.

One truly had to wonder the depths of Kuno's riches. As if wanting to leave a lasting impression behind other than as a crazed bokken wielding senior who once assaulted Akane practically every single morning prior to Ranma's arrival, he had even gone so far as to provide subsidies of twenty percent to all prom attendees. This certainly made Kuno one of the popular candidates for prom king, everyone was happy for the subsidies which meant even the standard of dressing would be higher than all other high school proms before. Kasumi's dress was the only one he didn't subsidize.

More than two hundred students would be attending the prom, roughly divided equally between the graduating seniors, the juniors and their respective dates. The program would be somewhere along the following lines:

6pm – 7pm: Reception for attendees

7pm – 7:30pm: Sitting of guests at the 20 dinner tables.

7:30pm – 8pm: Speech from principal and some graduating students. Dinner served by Chinese Amazons.

8pm – 10pm: Dinner and performances by High School committee as well as cultural displays from Chinese Amazons.

10pm – 11pm: Estimated time of meteor shower. Adjourn to pool grounds to watch the meteor shower. Dancing for attendees will commence.

At 6:30pm, most of the prom attendees had already arrived and gathered at the hotel reception. It was a joyous and happy gathering, as everyone was extremely excited to see each other in all their gloriously beautiful gowns. Many had spent the entire day in beauty parlors, grooming themselves royally before the prom to make them extra beautiful. Most already picked their dates while others decided to travel as a group due to not being attached. Not surprisingly, the former Hentai squad comprised the majority of this group. They were the only ones who were forlorn and sad as beautiful girls kept passing them by, clinging romantically to their dates. Those few girls who were alone responded to the Hentai squad's crude advances with a well placed stomp on their toes with their high heels. Several of them actually went home crying as one or two girls overdid it and literally broke their toes in the first half hour of the reception.

Many of them gazed longingly at the beautiful and tall Chinese Amazon warriors deployed over the hotel as guards. The Amazon Elder was the guest of honour and was expected to arrive at 7pm. Despite the joyful atmosphere, the Amazon guards showed no nonsense in their duties. The prom committee had already advised the students not to approach the Amazon guards on duty. One idiot thought the school was joking about the women being Chinese Amazons and then tried to grope the ample bosom of an Amazon guard whose armour left a lot of cleavage like Xena the Warrior Princess. He disappeared after that along with most of his friends for the rest of the prom and was not missed.

Mousse and Shampoo stood amidst the preparations, dutifully ushering the prom attendees into the lobby after they registered at the reception area. The Chinese girl was dressed in a sexy red cheongsam, which had a heart shaped hole in the middle of her chest exposing a great deal of cleavage. The cheongsam length was down to her feet but a long slit was made from her right foot to just one centimeter before her thigh, maintaining her mobility and battle readiness. Her hair was done in her normal hair style, except her face bore a lot of make-up which accentuated her exotic Chinese features. Among the Amazon warriors attending, she was by far the sexiest, if not the most beautiful. It was all Mousse could do to stop staring constantly at his crush and concentrate on his job. The male Amazon in contrast, was dressed in a simple black tuxedo. His hair was had been combed and brushed numerous times but allowed to be let loose as normal. Without his glasses, he looked less goofy and a lot more dignified. The fact that he wasn't stumbling around half blind also made him more presentable and gentlemanly compared to his previous bumbling self.

"Is everything in place Shampoo? Mousse?" a voice sounded behind Mousse and Shampoo. The two turned to look at the Japanese man standing behind them. Like Mousse, he was dressed in a simple but smart tuxedo except he had white gloves and gold cufflinks at his sleeves. He was tall for a Japanese and, Shampoo had to grudgingly acknowledge, strikingly handsome even compared to her beloved Saotome Ranma. He had a calm and commanding air of authority, yet tinged with humility as he understood his place in the Amazon hierarchy. This belied his youthful exterior, which looked barely older than Ranma.

"Mr. Minami, most of the guests have arrived. We should expect the Elder Cologne and the other honoured guests on time," Mousse replied respectfully.

The new manager of the Cat Café nodded. "Excellent. Proceed with the schedule. We wouldn't want to break our timetable," he said then bowed to the two Amazons before turning back to the school gymnasium to inspect it one final time.

"Where are they? I thought they would be here early!" Sayuri was panicking now as she looked at her watch and found out it was five minutes to seven pm.

"Maybe Ranma chickened out? You know, we never actually saw him ask Akane out after all," Daisuke, who was Sayuri's date said.

Yuka's eyes narrowed. "How bout I tell that Amazon guard here you just tried to grope me and see what she does to you?" Daisuke paled as she gestured to the very same Amazon guard who had …….. dealt with the other Hentai squad member ten minutes ago. "If you got nothing good to say, don't say it," she snarled, looking remarkably like a tiger, especially when she was wearing a similarly patterned gown which looked oddly like the fur skin clothing Kasumi wore during her captivity except that Yuka's gown was made of synthetic materials.

Hiroshi tried to calm his date down. "Now now Yuka, don't be unreasonable. And Daisuke does have a point though. They never told us whether they are coming or not."

Daisuke quickly added, "Yeah, I mean, ever since Akane lost her leg in the car accident, they just haven't been the same to each other. Anyway, there's still five more minutes, we can't really conclude they're not coming yet you know."

"Yeah but seriously, they're cutting it a bit too close…." Yuka started.

All of a sudden, there was a small commotion at the reception as almost everyone started to gather around that area. There was an opening ritual for everyone to participate in. The Elder Amazon was scheduled to arrive with her entourage at 7pm, and be the first to walk down the carpet to the dinner hall where she would be seated at the main table. Then all the couples would take a turn to walk hand in hand along the carpet, getting their pictures taken in the process, almost as though they were celebrities. The four friends sighed as they still failed to spot Ranma, Akane or even Nabiki. Kuno was also strangely missing. They then went to the designated spot where they would queue to walk down the carpet.

At the side of the red carpet, Amazon warriors were distributed evenly to usher in the guests, all fully armoured and armed although on the outside, one could only see their melee weapons. Then four Amazons blew horns, a slow and powerful horn call that heralded the arrival of the leader of the Amazons. All of the students watched as outside the hotel, a large entourage consisting of three limousines arrived, guarded by Japanese policemen on motorcycles. Little Amazon flags flew from the leading limousine. Mousse, who was standing outside, then went to open the door to the limousine and out of it, hopped out Elder Cologne. She was dressed as she always was, in the green dress with the peace sign emblazoned on the chest but this version seemed to have gold threading and made of shiny silk. In addition to her, two other Elder Amazons also came out of the limousine. These were not Pan Teen and Foam, who had decided for an early retirement from the Elder Amazon council, but the other two remaining Elders who were now the only surviving Elders of the Amazon tribe. The three of them smiled at the gathered youngsters who broke out in applause at their arrival, most of them already being familiar with the Chinese Amazon owners of the Cat Café. They pogoed their way a few feet through the gate but then stopped to wait for the rest of the inhabitants to come out of the other two limousine.

The first to come out of the second limousine was Tatewaki Kuno, looking resplendent in a white tuxedo to everyone's surprise rather than his traditional kendo garb. Then most of the guys gawked as Nabiki stepped out of the limousine. To say that she was underdressed would probably be an understatement. She was wearing a replica of the dress she had worn on Prince Toma's island, which practically meant two strips of cloth wounding around her neck, barely covering her breasts then meeting at her waist, which she wore a long tight fitting skirt. Even this had a long slit on her left leg like Shampoo's. More than one guy had a nosebleed there and then and were promptly smacked by their dates. Many were surprised that Kuno had appeared with Nabiki but the truth was, it was a matter of convenience for the both of them. Kuno needed a classy babe to take as a date and Nabiki, in addition to the substantial fee paid by Kuno, just wanted to go to the prom looking beautiful.

The next to alight from the limousine was Ryoga and Ukyo. The lost boy, instead of wearing a tuxedo, had opted to wear a black colour silk long sleeved shirt, which had tigers embroidered in gold thread on it. His hair was still held back by a bandanna but instead of his normal yellow spotted ones, the one he was wearing now was just plain gold coloured. Black trousers covered his lower body and Chinese male shoes. He reached his hand into the limousine and guided Ukyo out of it. The Okonomiyaki chef was beautifully dressed in the same dress from Prince Toma's island as well, only her brow was adorned with a green emerald and she wore a necklace of pearls as well. Both of them smiled at each other as they walked behind Kuno and Nabiki.

The second limousine drove away and the third way drove to the gate. Mousse opened the door and everyone gasped as Saotome Ranma stepped out. He was dressed in a smart Armani tuxedo and his hair, rather than being worn as a pigtail, was only tied as a loose ponytail for the night. As if Saotome Ranma being dressed immaculately wasn't a confusing enough sight enough, they saw him put a hand into the limousine and out of it another hand grasped it. The cursed youth the pulled out the person inside to reveal Akane, dressed in a beautiful Greek toga. Unlike the one she wore at Prince Toma's island, the skirt of the toga reached all the way to the ground, therefore concealing her prosthetic leg. A white rose was stuck behind her ear. She had grown quite proficient in walking around using the prosthetic but to an outsider, it still looked like she was limping. In order to avoid making Akane look like a klutz, Ranma was careful to position Akane on his right, so that Akane's could balance her left side to Ranma and look like she was walking normally by his side. In truth, it was the perfect excuse to lean against each other, a physical activity they enjoyed immensely. For the first time, in public, they gazed lovingly at each other instead of the usual animosity they had been faking in each other's presence for the past few months.

Many sighed as they watched the couple move towards the red carpet. Sayuri and Yuka were openly crying as though Akane and Ranma were getting married instead of just going on a prom date. Most of the Hentai squad were glaring daggers at Ranma but nobody care about their opinion. Even Kuno, who had not seen Akane until that moment, sighed and fought the urge to revert to his insane self. He may not have known what caused the change in them but strangely, of all the people of Nerima, he was one of the few who realized that their continued animosity to each other was a feint and something had been going on between the two of them for some time now. He sighed then continued to walk forward with Nabiki.

"O HO HO HO HO HO!" a chilling familiar laugh echoed throughout the school. Everyone except the newly arrived guests and Amazons panicked as they saw a girl dressed only in a gymnast leotard landed in front of the limousine, whose door was still opened, and right behind Ranma and Akane who were already walking towards the gate. The two showed no signs of panic and merely looked curiously at the scantily clad girl behind them.

"Foul witch, you shall not ensnare the heart of my beloved Lord Saotome Ranma," Kuno Kodachi said haughtily. "Come Lord Ranma, let us celebrate the cosmic display that will signify our eternal love tonight!" she said as she took out her ribbon, twirled it around her body then whipped it towards Ranma, intending to bound him and drag him away.

Yuka and Sayuri screamed but were astonished when the Amazon guards showed no sign of concern. Then they frowned as they saw Kodachi try to whip her ribbon forward but found that it was stuck to something behind it, probably the limousine. Then they saw Kodachi's triumphant grin suddenly became slack as her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Everyone was bewildered and followed the ribbon's trail. And found vision of heaven.

There was a girl, no, a woman standing behind Kodachi. Her right hand had been holding the ribbon back, preventing Kodachi from whipping the ribbon forward. Her left hand, currently had three fingers extended out of her delicate fist and was pointing to where Kodachi's shoulder had been. Both hands were covered with white opera gloves. All were amazed at the dazzling sapphire gown, which looked as though it had been sprinkled with either stardust or tiny specks of diamonds. Everyone was totally enchanted by the evening gown before their eyes went upwards to beheld the face of an angel. Unfortunately, judging by her expression, Tendo Kasumi looked more like an archangel as she glared disapprovingly at the unconscious form of Kuno Kodachi. Her hair was elegantly tied back in a bun and she wore only a hint of makeup to compliment her natural beauty. She wore diamond earrings, which formerly belonged to her mother and wrapped around her shoulders, was a silky white shawl.

"Oh my dear Kodachi, why couldn't you just leave well enough alone," Kasumi sighed.

A tall figure walked past the Amazons Elders, Tatewaki, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ukyo, Ranma and Akane and stopped in front of the unconscious girl. Kasumi looked at the young boy and saw her own expression mirrored on his. He then bowed to Kasumi.

"Forgive me Tendo Kasumi, for not taking into account this security breach. You have my thanks for preventing a major disturbance for this happy occasion. Please proceed with the prom, I will take this girl and dispose of her at the nearest police station," the man said.

She was rather taken aback at his politeness and not being surprised at Kasumi's martial arts prowess. "Uhm, thank you but I wouldn't want to keep you from the prom."

"It is my duty, as the organizer of this event, to deal with unforeseen circumstances. Go ahead Tendo Kasumi, enjoy your prom," he said as he picked up the crazed gymnast and stuffed her into the limousine before getting into it himself.

Kasumi gazed at the limousine and sighed. "Oh well, at least that ended pretty fast."

"Yeoh Kasumi, we better get this show on the road, we're here to party after all," Ranma said, for once unperturbed by the appearance of Kuno Kodachi. Then Mousse walked to Kasumi.

"Shall we, Tendo Kasumi?" Mousse said politely while offering her his arm. Again, most were astonished to see the most beautiful woman in Nerima smile and take the arm of what was once the most blind and obsessed martial artist in Nerima.

"Thank you Mousse-san. It is an honour to be your date for tonight," Kasumi said.

"The pleasure is all mine Kasumi but you are mistaken, I am merely your escort for the evening. Now come, the night is young and so are we," he smiled. Then he snapped his fingers. "LET THE CARPET WALK BEGAN!" Nearby speakers started to play gay and merry music as the procession of the Red Carpet Prom attendees started their walk to the school hall in pairs. It took a moment and some thinly veiled threats from Shampoo to get the lines moving and stop every boy from constantly gawking at Kasumi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miraculously, nothing else exciting happened after Kodachi's unannounced entrance. They had been seated at their respective tables, with most of the NWC being seated at an enormous table at the centre. Things went according to schedule after that. The principal who had replaced Principal Kuno had made a long and boring speech about how the graduating seniors were about to embark on the next phase into adulthood, welcoming the Amazons as well as the chaperons, most of which were seated on separate tables together to observe the rest of them except for Kasumi, who was at the central table. Elder Cologne also spoke a few words, mostly to advertise and assure everyone that the café was still open and manned by Mousse and Shampoo, supervised by the capable Minami Kotaro, who she later discovered was the very man who had taken care of Kodachi earlier. She had not seen him since then though.

Dinner was served in eight courses, all exotic Chinese Amazon dishes which delighted the crowd who had never tasted such culinary delights before. During dinner, a series of rousing performances was done by the Chinese Amazons as well as the school's own drama club. The drama club performed a rather impressive play based on Romeo and Juliet. The tragic tale of the two lovers did not quite sit well with her but she focused on the acting rather than the story and actually shed a few tears at the final act. She was one of the loudest to clap and cry her cheers to the directors and actors as they presented themselves to bow to the audience. Following the drama act, was a series of martial arts performances by not only the Chinese Amazons but from various dojos in Nerima to advertise their schools as well.

It was when the students finished their meals and began to move to the open ballroom space to dance that Kasumi began to feel the familiar tendrils of sadness creeping into her heart. A band was now playing a surprisingly romantic rock song and this prompted many to start dancing with their dates. Kasumi saw Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, even Tatewaki and Nabiki moving from the table, leaving her with the Amazons. However, her heart sang as she watched Ranma and Akane dance together, holding each other and gazing soulfully to each other. Among the couples, only they could even come close to being romantically drawn to each other.

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
And I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are   
Hiding myself in your eyes_

And hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you dont live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone

Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

So live like you mean it  
Love til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone

Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life_  
_

At the end of the song, the two of them kissed tenderly. At that moment, part of the lyrics struck her heart, bringing out painful memories and opening up an old wound she had been desperately trying to heal. Cologne became alarmed as she saw Kasumi tear up. "My dear, are you alright? Please, if there's anything I can do…."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Elder, for being silly and letting myself be overwhelmed with my petty emotions. Please, carry on Elder. Don't spoil your evening on my account," she quickly said. Then she gracefully stood from the table and briskly walked out of the ballroom. She tried to walk with dignity but quite a few people noticed the tear that had escaped from her eyes. She ignored them and walked out aimlessly, not caring where she was going as long as it wasn't the ballroom.

Eventually, she found herself at an outdoor area, where there were gardens and a swimming pool but were currently empty due to the late hour as well as the event that was being held at the hotel. She walked towards the swimming pool and stared at her own reflection in the pool.

_'Oh Lord, I'm truly pathetic. I can't even move forward without crying about the past. How long must I endure this hole in my heart Lord? How long!' _she mentally cried. The image of Bumblebee and the Autobots suddenly loomed in her mind and then, she couldn't take it anymore. She sank to the floor and cried. She cried torrents of tears, for the first time probably outdoing her father as she thought of the love that she would never see again.

"Oh God, what is wrong with me? Why can't I let go? Why can't I go on with my life? Will I be forever hounded by my love for Bumblebee? Jesus what more do you ask of me? You've already taken away my love, do you want to take away my happiness as well?" this time she cried to the heavens.

"I tried to follow your commands. I showed love to everyone, from Bumblebee to Megatron. And it still wasn't enough. Is nothing good enough for you Lord?!" for the first time, she became angry at her God and for a few minutes, cried out her anger towards Him. She complained and complained, shouting her injustice at it all.

In the end though, she felt empty and cold, old and lifeless despite being only twenty years old. Her voice was hoarse, and she shivered both in cold as well as the terrible feeling one feels when crying. She breathed in huge gulps of air as she tried to calm herself, succeeding only marginally.

The elder Tendo daughter looked to the heavens. "Perhaps Lord, its time for me to give up my life. If you are not satisfied with myself as I am, I may as well take the next step in serving you: serving in your church forever. Maybe I should take a vow of celibacy and forever rid myself of this burning desire for men's love. Is that what you want Lord? A total life of devotion to you?" she asked the heavens softly.

"A life dedicated to God doesn't mean becoming a nun or pastor Kasumi," a soft voice sounded from behind her. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin and out of reflex, put herself into a martial arts guard position.

"Who is there? Show yourself," Kasumi said angrily. "How dare you listen to my thoughts and cries?"

"If you wanted to cry and converse with God in private, you should have done it at another place other than the open pool," the voice moved and she saw a man step out from behind a pillar and faced her. Kasumi knew who the person was but for the life of her, couldn't recall the name. She tensed as he approached her but he stopped just at arm's length. From his pocket, he took out a packet of tissues and offered it to her.

Kasumi stared at the packet as though it was an alien object then suddenly felt ashamed of her actions. She straightened herself, took the packet and extracted some tissues to wipe her face.

"Forgive me for being rude sir. I'm more shocked at my own weakness than your appearance," she said, handing back the packet.

The young man in front of her replied, "Do not apologise Tendo Kasumi. Some wounds heal slower than others; nobody has a right to say how fast that wound should heal. And I sense that whatever happened before still haunts you and eats at your heart."

She looked away. "Sometimes, I wonder if some wounds will never heal at all." She then looked back at the young man. "I'm sorry sir, we met earlier at the reception but I didn't get your name."

"My name is Minami. Minami Kotaro," he answered with a formal bow. He then said, "Ms. Tendo, I know it is not my place to say this, but please do not be hard on yourself. Do not be conscious of the fact that you are not moving on with your life. Take it one step at a time. Time will heal all wounds. I know this personally as well," he said quietly then looked towards the stars thoughtfully as well.

Kasumi was touched by the young man's word. She realized that this was the very person that Cologne had spoken to her about. Which meant this man was the manager of the Cat Café as well as the school feast.

"Oh my, Mr. Minami, please do not let me keep you from your work. Listen, I don't feel like going back to the prom. Please take a message to the Elder and my family that I am not feeling well and have gone home."

Minami Kotaro looked scandalized. "My dear Ms. Tendo, Cologne would have my hide and my pension if I were to let you walk home alone tonight. AFTER she castrates me for letting a lady leave the prom tonight in sadness and woe. Kasumi, I refuse to let you go home alone. At the very least, please let me drive you home or I will suffer the eternal wrath of the Amazons. Otherwise, I would also suggest you go back and enjoy the party."

Kasumi looked back at the assembly area, where there were many couples still dancing. Most of the students had now gathered outside in anticipation of the meteor shower. Among them, was Ranma and Akane, who seemed to be looking for her.

She shook her head. "Please wait a while, I will tell Ranma and Akane that I'm going home first."

The Cat Café manager nodded. "I will get my car."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kasumi came out after telling Ranma and Akane that she was going home, she was surprised to see a yellow car drive into the reception area. The sleek and shiny sports car was unlike any brand or design she had ever seen; the only indication of its brand was a cross like emblem on its front. And to top it all of, it even had black racing stripes like Bumblebee's. As the car stopped in front of her, she saw Minami Kotaro step out of the car and opened the door for her. She was stunned for a moment, wondering whether or not to go in now.

"Is something the matter Ms. Tendo?" Minami Kotaro asked.

She shook herself. "Oh its nothing, its just that I've never seen a car like this before. What make is this? I've never seen anything like this in Japan."

He smiled proudly. "You won't have. This is a customized car. Originally it's an American Chevrolet Camaro but I modified it to look like a 2009 concept car. The American car company GMC creates a lot of amazing concept cars but sadly, most of the designs never make it to the open road. That's why it's making so much loss despite being one of the largest car manufacturers in the world. Therefore you won't find a car to rival mine in looks and engine except perhaps for the later models of the Toyota Cellica or Nissan Fairlady."

She admired the car for awhile then sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Minami. Please don't ask further but your car brings back a lot of memories for me."

He looked scandalized again. "I hope you're not talking about improper memories Ms. Tendo."

It took a moment for her to register what he was implying. "Mr. MINAMI!" she said indignantly as the young man broke his serious demeanour and actually laughed gaily. The laughter was infectious and eventually she joined in the laughter as well.

"Oh my, perhaps I should stay after all. I have to inform Cologne that you are a close pervert," she giggled.

He went from jovial to serious all of a sudden. "It is my duty as a gentleman to make women happy. Now my job is done. Do you still want to go home?" he asked.

Kasumi sighed then stepped into the car. "Yes Mr. Minami. Please take me home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the yellow Camaro drove away, a battered looking police car followed it. The car looked like it had been hauled out of the junkyard but still bore a strange emblem at its door, as well as a sentence that said _'to punish and enslave'._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride home was quiet for the most part. Kasumi was lost in her thoughts and was wondering how the young man next to her could afford a car that happened to be customized to look like a futuristic model. A model that also happened to resemble Bumblebee. She looked closely at Minami Kotaro. He was concentrating on the road, not making any small talk as he drove down the roads, which Kasumi could identify as leading towards Nerima.

On a hunch she decided to try an experiment. She placed her hand tentatively on Kotaro's left hand, which was gripping the gear.

To her shock and amazement, the hand was real. She poked at it with a finger and found flesh and bone. She even put her fingers on his pulse and felt his blood pump in his veins.

"Ahem," a stern voice said. Kasumi's eyes went wide as she realized what she was doing: namely poking a stranger's hand in his car. Her eyes came up and found Minami's stern look that for the first time in ages, made her feel like an immature girl. Sheepishly she withdrew her hand from the manager's.

"Sorry, just wanted to check something," she said softly.

"Ms. Tendo, are you sure I should be bringing you home? I think it's better that I bring you to a psychiatrist. Whatever trauma you experienced in the past, clearly it has affected your head and judgement," the young man said.

She turned her eyes towards the passing buildings. "I'm sorry Mr. Minami. It's just that, you remind me of someone and I was just checking if, well, you are him," she gave a small laugh.

The young man looked at her sideways. "It's not my place to say anything, but you must have loved your companion very much for his departure to be so hard on you."

Unbidden images of a yellow Toyota Cellica transforming into a massive eighteen foot robot came into her mind. "Yes, I did. He was the first friend I had in a long time and we fell in love. At least I did. Then he had to go away. I know I need to move on with my life like my family is telling me too but….. well, my brain is smart but my heart is dumb. The nightmares and sleepless nights will continue far longer than just 3 months I expect. I don't think I'll be able to get over his memory anytime soon."

Minami Kotaro looked at her oddly. "You've been having nightmares for three months?"

Kasumi sighed. "Nearly every other day."

She then asked in a small voice, "Mr. Minami, do you think I'm pathetic and weak?"

The car slowed down by the side of the road. Kasumi looked around and was shocked when she realised that they were parked next to what used to be her sanctuary: the junkyard. Without saying anything, the young manager exited the car in a huff and walked to the junkyard gate, angrily pushing it open and he stomped into the junkyard.

Kasumi became confused at the man's behaviour and momentarily forgot the coincidence of their current stop. She quickly exited the car and followed him inside the junkyard. The man was standing in the middle of the yard, looking down on his feet, digging his left foot into the ground. As if to reflect his mood, lightning suddenly flashed through the sky, followed by the sound of thunder, indicating that it was going to rain. It pained Kasumi knowing that the unexpected rain would ruin everybody's chance of watching the meteor shower.

"Please Mr. Minami, I'm sorry to offend you with my self-pity. I won't trouble you anymore. This place is near enough to my home, you don't have to drive me further. After all, who wants a pitiful creature like me as company anyway?" Kasumi started crying softly then turned away to exit the junkyard.

Then the young man spoke, "Never, ever, say you are weak to me again Kasumi. You are the bravest, most honourable, beautiful and compassionate woman I've ever had the pleasure of befriending ……………………….. and loving."

Kasumi was startled by the man's declaration and was about to ask the Cat Café manager to clarify himself when a disruption in the heavens distracted her. She looked up to see a spectacle that she never thought she would see again and for the first time in three months, sparked hope for the future in her heart.

The meteor shower had begun as the media had predicted days ago. It was truly a spectacular sight as the two could see dozens of object burning brightly through the skies. According to the news reports, the trajectory of the objects would carry them to the Pacific Ocean so even if the meteors did not burn up upon atmospheric entry, they would land in the ocean and not cause anyone harm, not even a small tsunami. Many in the past had come to associate the stellar event with great signs and portents. It was said that if one were to witness a shooting star and make a wish, the gods would grant it. This was another reason why the Furinkan Prom had a huge turnout as many wanted to witness the meteor shower during the most precious moment in their high school lives, no doubt to ask for eternal happiness with their dates.

Kasumi on the other hand, had long disbelieved the myth. If asking from God didn't help, wishing from a bunch of burning rocks in the sky would certainly not work. Still a part of her could not help but hope for a wish to be granted.

Then it happened. From the horde of burning space rocks soaring through the sky, a small number of them broke off from the main group. Kasumi's eyes widened as she tried to remember where she had seen this phenomenon before. She saw one, two, three….. nine meteors separate themselves and then actually change direction. Whereas before the meteor shower was heading east towards the Pacific Ocean, the ten that had separated themselves actually flew in curve and moreover, were now dropping rapidly towards the ground.

To be more precise, towards Tokyo as she watched with alarm the growing size of the meteors. Eventually, the nine meteors soared a few hundred meters over her head until she could feel the heat of the atmospheric entry. They passed out of her view and then she felt a series of tremors and even heard loud thuds and small explosions as they impacted the ground.

She turned to the Cat Café manager he had disappeared. Kasumi looked frantically for him but found no trace he had been there, even the ground showed no footprints that he had ever been there. However, when she went back outside, the yellow Camaro was still there.

'_That's impossible, I touched him! He is real!' _Kasumi told herself. She then turned to the Camaro. A slow and suspicious thought began to form in her mind. _'Could it be………'_

"Bumblebee?" she whispered as she walked towards the Camaro.

She screamed as something huge, black, white and heavy dropped from the sky and smashed the Camaro from above, making the car explode and engulfing the figure above it in hellish looking flames. She looked at the being in horror and saw that it was Barricade. The Decepticon looked extremely battered, his armour was dented in many places, a huge gash had been made at his chest and it looked like only a small piece of armour protected the inside of his chest. His face was twisted in a horrible grin and his right hand had turned into one of his tires, from which protruded vicious spikes around its circumference, that even now started to twirl. She instinctively reached for her lightsabre but found out to her chagrin, that she had left her handbag behind at the prom.

"_**You think you, a mere human can hope to defeat the Decepticons completely?! Well you are wrong. For Lord Megatron, I will destroy you!" **_he then stepped off the flaming wreck and lifted his twirling spikes. Kasumi tried to run away but she tripped over her dress and fell backwards to the ground, still facing Barricade.

Despite her situation, Kasumi steeled herself, refusing to show fear to the sadistic Decepticon. "So it was true what Megatron said: you aren't dead. I thought he was lying when we found your broken shell in Chengdu."

_**"A simple feint to trick everyone, even Lord Megatron, that I was dead. After all, I am his left hand that strikes from the shadows. Enough talk. Scream for me Kasumi! EXCITE ME WITH YOUR CRIES OF WOE!" **_Barricade cackled as he swung his spiked wheel towards Kasumi, who merely closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge it.

_'Mother, I'm coming to you. Bumblebee, I'm so sorry….'_

Then she heard a strange explosion as well as see a blinding flash despite her eyes being closed, followed by a howl of pain from Barricade. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what the explosion was. She saw Barricade lying on the ground, twitching violently as a gigantic hole appeared to have been blown through his chest.

_Thud. Thud._

She froze as she saw the evidence before her eyes as well as the thundering footsteps behind her. But still she dared not hope. She didn't want her heart ripped out again. She didn't want the illusion of false hope. She didn't want to loose him again.

_**"Kasumi."**_

Slowly she turned around. She gasped as she saw the figure before her.

Walking towards her, tall and strong, with his right gun arm still smoking from shooting a massive blast of energy at Barricade, his yellow armour shining in the streetlight, was an eighteen-foot robot. Emblazoned clearly on its forehead, was the symbol of the Autobots.

"Bumblebee…. You're here… but I thought…. How….. where did…… then what was the Camaro…… where's Mr. Minami…..," dozens of questions raced through Kasumi's mind, so shocked she was that she could not form a coherent thought.

His right arm cannon transformed back into a hand again and the yellow Autobot stood a few metres away from Kasumi and knelt before her. _**"Please Kasumi, before you jump to any conclusions hear me out."**_

He then looked like he was taking a deep breath.

_**"Kasumi, I love you. I should never have left you that day, no matter the cost. I realized this when we were about to leave your Solar System. Initially I thought that my place was at Cybertron, that it was my responsibility and duty to return to my home planet and help restore it. But Optimus Prime finally acknowledged that my place was here, at your side."**_

_Flashback (one week after Autobot departure)_

_Without using their faster than light ("FTL") technology, it took a week for the four rockets to finally exit the Solar System and into open space. From here they could plot a course through the vast emptiness of space and utilize their FTL engines to travel to Cybertron. All through the week, Bumblebee spoke to no one. He spent most of his time in the small training room furiously blasting simulated Decepticons. When he wasn't blasting them, he merely stood by a window, looking at the rapidly shrinking planet known as the planet Earth. Nobody bothered him at first, all knew too well the pain he was going through._

_Optimus Prime spoke to Bumblebee as he gazed out the window. __**"Old friend, its about time. Prepare for hyperspace travel," **__he said quietly._

_Bumblebee continued to look out the window and sighed before silently moving. As he passed by Optimus silently, the Autobot leader could not take it any longer. He then put a hand on the smaller Autobot's shoulder._

_**"Bumblebee, I can't help but feel that you alone, should stay at least."**_

_**"Optimus we've been through this. We can't. And besides, I have a duty to Cybertron, to you, to restore our mighty Empire, to make sure that Kasumi's sacrifices have not been in vain….." **__he choked on his last words and furiously wiped away the tears that leaked from his eyes._

_The Autobot leader then forcibly turned the younger Autobot and made him face Optimus. __**"But you love her. And she loves you."**_

_Just those words, those simple reasons, were enough to snap Bumblebee out of his indecision, his doubts, and his confusion. He looked at Optimus Prime, hardly believing what his leader had just advised him. The Autobot leader than led Bumblebee to the airlock of Omega Supreme's rocket form._

_**"As leader of the Autobots, I declare your duty fulfilled. You've earned your rest Bumblebee. I wish you the best of luck. Take my advice and seek out the Amazons once again. They will be able to help you."**_

_Bumblebee looked at the airlock and then towards his leader. He then reached out his hand to Optimus. Prime smiled and then took Bumblebee's hand in a firm handshake. __**"Go on Bumblebee. You better make Kasumi happy or your coming back to Cybertron as a sardine can."**_

_End flashback._

"_**Optimus reminded me that my heart now belonged to you and Earth. Kasumi you showed me that God and hope still existed in this universe the moment you cleaned my engine. You have sacrificed so much for me. So what if the bloody US government demands we leave your world? They are not even the rulers of planet Earth. Besides, I hid for fifty years under their collective noses. I can do it again. "**_

_**"But there was also the species factor. Kasumi, in the matters of love and marriage there is little difference between your thinking and mine. But as long as we are what we are, no matter how much we wish it, we cannot be together truly. I cannot hold you and kiss you in my arms, nor can you touch and feel my body pressed against yours properly. Most important of all, we cannot have children. It is a biological impossibility," **_at this last part, Bumblebee and Kasumi blushed.

Kasumi then said softly, "What are you saying Bumblebee? That we can't be together because of what we are? Didn't we already agree that none of our physical appearances matter? Why have you suddenly decided that differences matter?"

_**"Our differences have never mattered. But I want more than to have you Kasumi as a friend. I want to be your lover. I wish to marry you and have a family with you, as I once tried with Ariel. To do this, I decided to undergo a change. You've made enough sacrifices for me already. Now it's time I made the sacrifice. For our future and our love," **_Bumblebee whispered.

At that moment, it started to drizzle. Quickly, Bumblebee took Kasumi in his arm and placed inside the shelter of the hangar.

"Bumblebee, I don't understand. What are you doing…" Kasumi began.

The yellow Autobot gazed meaningfully at Kasumi. _**"You've changed so much for my sake. Now it's my turn," **_he whispered. The cold rain now poured earnestly on his yellow hull. Then he began to change.

Kasumi put her hands to her mouth and gasped as she saw Bumblebee's transformation. This time, it wasn't from his mechanical humanoid form into a car. She watched as Bumblebee began shrinking. His mechanical exterior became smoother, the mechanical joints disappearing to form a seamless skin. His blue glowing eyes began to grow whites and became replaced with fleshy orbs with black irises. His yellow armour merged with the rest of his skin to form skin and strong tawny muscles. Out of his yellow domed head, hair somehow appeared and covered it, meticulous combed for some reason. His chest, which used to be the hood and front of the car, eventually became breasts and his belly into tight six packs. He continued shrinking until he was about six feet tall. Just as his lower body was changing, a blue light suddenly enveloped him and blinded Kasumi, who had to cover her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, gone was the yellow Autobot that was Bumblebee. In its place, was the man whom she had seen earlier, still dressed in his tuxedo.

"Minami Kotaro? Bumblebee?" she whispered as the Cat Café manager, which was formerly a yellow Autobot, walked towards her. "You….. went to the Jusenkyo springs didn't you?" she finally realised.

The young man stood in front of Kasumi under the umbrella. He slowly lifted his hand to touch Kasumi's face. "Yes," he whispered. "Two weeks after we left Earth."

Flashback (two weeks after departure of Autobots) 

_Cologne watched as a single star moved in the heavens. Only the star was moving too fast to be a star and gradually became more and more visible as it descended into Earth's atmosphere, revealing itself to be an meteor. The burning meteor grew larger and larger as it headed towards the Amazon valley. Cologne was watching from the wilderness outside the Amazon city, near a very special location._

_As though it had detected Cologne, the asteroid actually changed its course when it was about 1 kilometre from the ground. Cologne did not move as the asteroid drew nearer and nearer both towards her and the ground. Eventually the asteroid was near enough for Cologne to determine its features. It was definitely no asteroid: the object was essential shaped liked an ice cream cone, with the 'ice-cream scoop' being the front of the asteroid whereas the 'cone' served as its rear and engines. In order to give an imitation of an asteroid, it appeared to have numerous pieces of rocks attached to its otherwise, smooth and sleek hull. It was these rocks that burned red hot now and gave the asteroid its comet-like appearance._

_The object from the stars hit the ground about one hundred metres away from her. It skid along the ground until it was a mere five metres away from her. Still she did not budge._

_"Welcome back, friend of the Amazons. I knew you would come and I've been waiting for you," Cologne smiled as she began to hear a series of mechanical noises within the object._

_End flashback_

Kasumi's eyes went wide. "You've been on Earth all this while? And you never came to see me? You let me be the most depressed woman in Nerima for the last three months?" she said angrily, her voice becoming progressively louder and sharper. She slapped away Bumblebee's hand away from her face and gave him a death glare.

Bumblebee/Kotaro winced at the slap as well as the angry Kasumi. She then turned her back on him.

"MOH! I don't know you! In the end, you're just a stupid, egoistic, macho, testosterone overloaded male! Stupid, arrogant, boneheaded, mush for brains, insensitive…………………" her voice faltered as Bumblebee hugged her from behind, his hands snaking across her belly and pulling her towards him. Her skin suddenly sprouted goose pimples as his head was pressed against the side of Kasumi's head and whispered softly into her ear.

"I'm sorry Kasumi. I promise from this day on, I will never leave your side," the breath of his whisper blew into her ear, making her melt in Bumblebee's arms. Once again, tears filled her eyes and began to flow freely. This time she did nothing to stop them. For the first time in three months, these were the tears of joy.

"Please don't Bumblebee. Please, promise me, that even if its by one day, you will outlive me. Because I don't think I can ever bear being alone again……." she whispered as she held Bumblebee's arms in hers.

"I promise Kasumi," he replied softly. Then slowly, he turned Kasumi so that the tear stained face of the eldest Tendo daughter was now facing him. He lifted her chin upwards. And then he kissed her.

Kasumi had only been kissed once in the mouth and it was definitely not something she wanted to remember. Fortunately, the kiss between her and Bumblebee was nothing short of passionate and loving. She put her arms around Bumblebee's neck and drew him deeper into the kiss. The wound in her heart was finally healed. The memory of Happosai's defilement was erased. Nothing else in the world mattered now, with the exception of Kasumi's God, which even now, she was praising and thanking for bringing her first love back. No longer would she fear living the rest of her life alone.

The same applied to the Autobot known as Bumblebee. Finally, their lives were complete. Nothing else mattered in the world. Their kiss became more hungry as they embraced each other, not wanting to let go.

When their lips finally parted, it was because both of them needed to breath. Kasumi's face was flushed and red, as was the human Bumblebee and both had a starry eyed look in their faces, completely oblivious to anything to each other.

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. "Bumblebee….. was that a good kiss?"

"If kissing as an Autobot is any comparison, than I'll say it's the most inflaming and passionate kiss I've ever had the honour of experiencing," he whispered as he hugged her, burying his face in her sweet scented hair. His own tears wet her hair but she didn't mind: it was the most wonderful feeling her hair had ever felt.

"My beautiful princess Kasumi, Aishteru," he whispered.

"Aishteru, my handsome prince Minami Kotaro," she whispered back before being drawn back into yet another electrifying kiss.

To be continued……….

**Author's notes**

Sigh, I'm seriously not enjoying my single life right now. 

Anyway I give credit to the lyrics of the song above as the only song from the 2007 Transformer song that I enjoyed.

'_Before it's too late' _by Goo Goo Dolls

Regarding the pairings I've made, bear in mind that they are just prom dates. I don't mean that Nabiki will fall in love with Kuno, or Ryoga with Ukyo or even Mousse and Shampoo. They paired up mostly for the sake of convenience since Konatsu and Akari doesn't come into my story and I don't want to elaborate about those two characters, which I barely even remember.

As for why Bumblebee waited so long before revealing himself at last, you'll find out in next chapter. Along with the result of the mysterious meteorological event. And lastly, the fate of Barricade…….. Bwahahahahahahahaha! I have the perfect fate set for that sadistic bugger.

Lastly, I thought I should let you know that Minami Kotaro is the character name of Kamen Rider Black, one of the older Masked Riders of that franchise. Which in turn, is the character avatar of my Jedi Lord Andy Wong Fey Hong. So I guess there's my self insert. :P You can't find his face on wikipedia but you can search for his picture and face on google. The actor's name is Tetsuo Kurata. Since young, I always wanted to be as handsome as that bloke. Imagine that guy's face with the body of Arnold Schwarzenegger and you have a perfect image of the Jedi Lord.

Thanks for all of your support. Take care and God bless all of you.


	34. Chapter 34: Reunion

**More than meets the eye (16/12/2007)**

**Author's notes**

For simplicity's sake, whenever I refer to Bumblebee as Kotaro, it means that Bumblebee is in human form. His speech pattern will not be in bold and italics as well. Similarly if I refer to Bumblebee as Bumblebee, it means that he is in Autobot form and his speech pattern will change accordingly.

I'm not sure if I'll explain this in later chapters for those of you wondering, while Bumblebee is a typically cursed guy, he will have some techniques to mitigate Ranma's unfortunate situations. For one thing, you're more likely to be splashed by cold water than hot water outside so more often than not, he will be in human form. And when he changes to and from human/Autobot forms, he has a nifty little device that will fold his clothes and unfold his clothes when he changes forms, preventing Ryoga and Mousse's constant predicament of being changed outside and ending up stark naked in public.

And if you think Bumblebee has a severe weakness to cold water, well, according to his tech spec, his yellow armour absorbs solar energy. I imagine that in Autobot mode, when situation warrants it, he can use his conserved solar energy to heat up his armour so that the moment cold water splashes on him, it is becomes hot water and so, he will remain in Autobot form in case he is attacked at rainy weather.

The only problem is that this means he can never have a hot bath with Kasumi…. GAAAAAAAHH! I'm being a hentai! Forgive me.

**Chapter 34: Reunion**

Kasumi had heard of the term starstruck but she never really believed in it until she finished her second kiss with the now human Bumblebee. She was literally dazed with a stupid look in her eyes as she gazed absentmindedly away from him. Then she saw something that made her eyes widened and a joyful smile split her face. Bumblebee looked at her questioningly but all Kasumi could do was point her finger outside the hangar. The human Autobot looked outside then his jaw dropped as he looked where Kasumi was pointing.

Standing outside the hangar with umbrellas, was Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Elder Colgone, Shampoo, and Mousse. All of them were grinning like loons. As one they all said:

"Mission Complete. Operation Make Kasumi Smile, Accomplished," they said mechanically, sounding oddly like Soundwave. Then they all started cheering.

"Way to go Kasumi!" Ranma shouted.

"Talk about a fine looking stud!" Ukyo remarked loudly, eyeing Kotaro's tux.

"It's about time!" Ryoga cried.

"Joy to the world, the Saviour's come….." Akane sang.

"Hooray for Nice girl!" Shampoo shouted.

"Booya!" Mousse added.

"If you won't take him Kasumi, I willingly offer myself as a replacement," the last remark was from Cologne, who licked her lips while looking at him, making Kotaro shudder involuntarily.

"Elder Cologne, you knew….." Kasumi said indignantly as it finally dawned on her where Bumblebee had been hiding all this while.

The old crone cackled. "Old habits die hard Kasumi, and I just love scheming and plotting. Do not blame Bumblebee for not revealing himself to you, truth be told I was curious how you would handle his loss, whether or not you would remain faithful to him to the day you die. Let me tell you I spent many sleepless nights myself when I concluded that you would. You've met a fine lady Bumblebee, or rather Minami Kotaro. You better take care of her well or face the wrath of the Amazons."

Kotaro smiled. "I swear by Kasumi's God that I will do so, for the rest of her life."

"_**You had better, old friend. Or you're coming back to Cybertron as a sardine can."**_

All were shocked as they heard the deep voice of someone they never thought they would never see again. Then part of the junkyard fence broke down as something huge crashed through it. That something was a Peterbilt Carrier painted red in colour but strangely without the blue flame pattern that Kasumi knew so well.

But the Carrier was not the only one who entered the junk yard. At various parts of the junkyard, the walls fell down as several vehicles ploughed through them. A red Volvo XC90 and an ambulance followed the Peterbilt Carrier from the entrance it made. To her delight, she heard the exotic vroom of one, no, two sports cars and saw a silver Nissan Fairlady and a pink Porche 911 Turbo enter the junkyard. Then she heard the roar of mighty engines as a green Hummer, a dark green Isuzu D-Max pickup truck and a grey Mitsubishi Pajero 4X4 ride over a large pile of scrap metal, using their all-terrain travelling abilities to dramatically drive over it then come to a halt in front of the hangar. At the same time, the rain stopped dropping on the junkyard as an orange energy shield appeared overhead and sheltered the entire yard.

She looked at Bumblebee and saw that he was no less astonished then she was. The Peterbilt carrier drove until he was only three feet away from her. And then it transformed.

No matter how many times she witnessed the transformations, she could never get tired of seeing it, especially the majestic and awe-inspiring one of a massive Peterbilt Carrier into a thirty foot humanoid robot. She watched as the 'nose' of the Peterbilt carrier separate into two long parts that eventually became arms. The wheels and their joining parts transformed into legs and then the window panes of the truck became its chest. The top part of the truck split wider and out of it, a blue head popped out, blue eyes shining brightly, his mouth still covered by a powerful mouth plate armour before it folded aside into its cheeks to reveal a mouth.

The other vehicles also transformed and Kasumi saw that they were a mixture of the original group of Autobots and the later batch as well. The Volvo XC90 transformed into Elita One, as regal and majestic as her mate beside her. The ambulance became Ratchet again, his kind face split in a wide smile. The silver Nissan Fairlady and pink Porche transformed into Jazz and Arcee respectively, the former standing on his hands and head as his lower body transformed, before he coolly flipped unto his feet. The Hummer, Pajero and D-Max transformed into Hound, Trailbreaker and Kup respectively who all looked like they were going to burst into tears any moment.

All of them, humans and Autobots stood silent for a while. Kasumi could hardly believe her eyes. It wasn't just one wish that had come true this night, it was two.

"Optimus Prime?" she whispered.

"_**Kasumi,"**_ the mighty Autobot leader's mouth curled into a smile and he started laughing. Kasumi cried tears of joy and rushed towards him, not caring if the Autobot leader was wet and she was wearing her finest gown. The Autobot leader knelt on one knee, stretched out both hands, caught Kasumi gently in both then with a gentleness that belied his huge size, hugged her close to his chest. Tears flowed freely for the both of them as Kasumi was reunited with her best friend, which she also liked to regard as a surrogate father to her.

Jazz and Arcee started sniffing. _**"That's it. Earth's Hollywood officially stinks. Casablanca and Gone with the Wind definitely lose hands down to this," **_Arcee cried.

"_**Aw come on, I still think Beauty and the Beast is the best one Disney has to offer. Now that one made me cry, especially when the Beast died and then he changed with all the golden sparkle and stuff," **_Jazz remembered fondly. He stopped wiping his eyes for a while to give Arcee an Autobot sized handkerchief. Then he disgustingly wiped his nose on his left arm.

"_**Ewwwwwww, that's disgusting Jazz!" **_Arcee stood further away from Jazz.

"_**Well excuse me princess, in case you don't remember, we were at war? I don't think learning the niceties of society was important compared surviving Decepticon punks trying to scrap us!" **_Jazz retorted.

Arcee rolled her eyes. _**"You know what? Even Brawl has more charm than you. I don't know why I'm bothering with you."**_

Jazz grinned. _**"When can I say? I've always been a stud….." **_as an answer to that, Arcee, who was standing a little behind the silver Autobot, kicked Jazz between his legs causing him to double over in pain, his irises comically narrowing and he gripped his groin. He wheezed and groaned as he sank to his knees.

"_**Males, they always seem to think with their loins instead of their heads," **_Arcee said.

Jazz could only wheeze in pain.

Jazz and Arcee weren't the only ones sniffing. Leaning against each other while still standing like the three musketeers, were the old Autobot veterans, Kup, Ratchet and Trailbreaker. The three Autobots had also reached into a compartment in their hips, each extracting a fabric that was as large as a table cloth and promptly blew their noses making a noise that would have rivalled Optimus' truck horn.

"_**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! WAAAAAAAAH! OUR LITTLE BUMBLEBEE AND KASUMI HAS GROWN UP!" **_the three wailed, sounding remarkably like Tendo Soun, even their tears gushed out in torrents but instead of annoyance, Kasumi only felt her happiness amplified by yet another set of fatherly figures.

Meanwhile, Elita was conversing with Cologne. _**"You have my thanks Elder Cologne, for helping bring about this happy occasion. And providing the means for the greatest of our number to be with his true love. The Autobots are in your debt," **_Elita said.

"Be our friends, noble Elita. That's all we would ever ask of you," Cologne replied.

After a while, she and Optimus broke their embrace and she gazed into the Autobot's eyes again. Many questions raced through her mind, not least was why Optimus Prime had returned with a majority of his Autobots. But one question mattered the most.

"Please Optimus Prime, are you here to stay? Will you ever leave us again?" she asked earnestly.

"_**Forever and ever, till the day we die Kasumi. We owe you our lives and will serve you and your family forever. If you would have us as your family that is, and share your home with us," **_Optimus replied as he drew Kasumi closer to his face

Kasumi smiled happily then to everyone's shock, kissed Optimus on his cheek. The Autobot leader actually blushed and looked anxiously at his mate, who said nothing but smile.

"Optimus….. you came back,"she turned and saw Kotaro approach Optimus Prime. "But how… why….."

Optimus Prime shook his head. _**"No Bumblebee, we came home. I must be getting old and senile. It took me until we were halfway to Cybertron before I realised that our place is no longer on Cybertron. It is here, on this planet known as Earth, we will build our new home. Without the Key we can never use the Matrix to create new life again. That right has forever been revoked because of our sins. A new destiny awaits all of us, and we will forge it together with our friends here on Earth."**_

"But where are the rest? Tracks, Blurr, Ironhide….. what about the Decepticons?" Kasumi asked.

"_**All on a mission to search for other missing Autobots. To tell them that our new home is here. As for the Decepticons, well, let's just say they have a lifetime of servitude before we can deem their debt to the Autobots fulfilled, and they will serve it under Ironhide's watchful eye," **_Elita One answered Kasumi's question.

Her joy knew no bounds now that the Autobots were really here to stay. She looked at everyone in the hangar then noticed something missing. There had been nine meteors earlier. But so far, there were only eight additional Autobots in the hangar: Optimus, Elita, Jazz, Arcee, Hound, Trailbreaker, Kup and Ratchet.

"Optimus, where is…….."

"_**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" **_all heard a piercing shriek and at the next moment, Barricade's head came flying into the hangar. The head was moving and screaming obscenities, mostly at the Autobot that just entered the hangar. Three vicious claws jutted out of his right hand's knuckles while the other hand dragged the twitching but otherwise non-functional body of Barricade.

"_**Bastard! Hell spawn! Abomination! You don't deserve to exist! End your life and rid our galaxy of your filth! You faithless, thrice damned begotten spawn of mine!"**_ Barricade's head screamed as the black and white figure of Prowl approached him then picked up his head and lifted it to eye level. His left hand dropped Barricade's body on the ground, took out his plasma pistol then aimed it at the gaping hole in Barricade's chest where his red Spark pulsed like a grotesque heart. Prowl's expression was totally unreadable but his finger was half pressing the pistol's trigger now.

Kasumi wanted to say something but Optimus put a huge finger on her lips to silence her.

Then he released the trigger and put it back into his hip holster. _**"You know what,**__** father**__**? You're not worth it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do other than killing you and myself," **_Prowl growled then he dropped the head to the ground face first then drove it into the ground by stepping on it, gagging the still screaming Barricade with mounds of dirt. He then turned to Kasumi and folded his arms, his sour face back in full force. Kasumi looked straight back at Prowl.

"_**If Bumblebee hadn't courted you, I would have. You showed me that there's more to this world than revenge and eternal damnation. You showed me joy with a single piece of Inari," **_his sour expression broke into a smile. _**"Problem is I don't think I can put off my depression for long without more Inari. But since you've quit cooking, well, I guess I'll just come back later and put myself and Barricade out of our misery………"**_

"Oh Prowl, you silly old humbug!" Kasumi cried then with a skill that could only come from her brief stint as a warrior, jumped from Optimus Prime's shoulder thirty feet in the air to Prowl's shoulder and then hugged his head, making Prowl grimace.

"_**Tears aren't going to make me happy. I said Inari. I-NA-RI. Or did your depression in the past three months affect your hearing?" **_Prowl said in a bored voice.

"PROWL! ARE YOU HITTING ON MY GIRL?!" Prowl looked around for the source of the voice and found a human male shaking his fist at him. A horrified look overcame his face.

"_**BY THE MATRIX, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU'RE THE UGLIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"**_

Slap!

There were few things in the universe that could make Prowl feel fear. The physical contact of flesh against metal by a human female known as Tendo Kasumi was one of them. The other one was a death glare from said female capable of cowering even the mightiest of Decepticons, which Prowl was once a member.

"That's MY love you're talking about Prowl. Please do not let any unwholesome words come out of your mouth regarding my love unless it's meant to help us improve our lives. And just so you know, Bumblebee is very handsome as a human," Kasumi scolded.

"_**Yes Kasumi,"**_ Prowl said meekly, sounding oddly like Jazz when he was on the receiving end of Kasumi's wrath twice, once in Okinawa and the other at the Amazon village. Speaking of which, Jazz's visor was currently down and recording the episode with a sinister smile on his face.

"_**Oh, this is soooooo blackmail and home video material. The great and mighty sourpuss Prowl reduced to a sissy at the hands of Tendo Kasumi," **_he said gleefully. Then he yowled as Arcee grabbed his neck from behind and pushed his head into the ground.

"_**Shut it you pervert, they're having a TLC moment right now," **_Arcee said sternly.

"……_**.uncute tomboy,"**_ Jazz muttered even with his mouth full of dirt, which only made Arcee step on his head harder.

Kasumi shook her head. It appeared that Ranma's foot in mouth disease had passed on to Jazz. "Don't worry Arcee, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time _educating_ Jazz on manners," she said cheerfully to Arcee. Only the way she said _educating_ along with the look she gave Arcee gave Jazz the willies.

Jazz extracted his head out of the ground and spitted out the dirt. _**"Well what are we waiting for? The night is young and so are we! What do you say Arcee? Shall we paint the town with our colours?"**_

The pink Autobot rolled her eyes. _**"If only your lines were as good as your fighting skills. Just shut up and take me out, end of story."**_

Optimus laughed. _**"For the first time in ages, Jazz is right. Autobots, let us rejoice in our new home tonight! Transform, and roll out!" **_The Autobot leader handed Kasumi back to Bumblebee and suddenly the air was thick with the sound of transformation as most of the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, then the Nerima Wrecking Crew boarded them, Ranma and Akane excitedly going into Jazz's Nissan Fairlady while the Amazons went into Elita's huge SUV.

Kasumi noticed that Prowl, Ukyo and Ryoga seemed to be conversing quietly among themselves and looked quizzically at them. "Coming Prowl?"

The police car Autobot looked back at Kasumi with a grim smile. _**"In a minute. **__**Enjoy your night Kasumi, I'll just tie up some loose ends before joining you.**_

There was something in Prowl's voice that Kasumi didn't like and she didn't want to guess what the three of them were up to.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do alright?" Kasumi sighed.

She suddenly found herself gently held by Bumblebee's Autobot hand. She looked back at the yellow Autobot lovingly.

"_**You know Kasumi, the prom isn't over yet. May I ask you out to the Furinkan High School Prom as your date?" **_Bumblebee asked shyly.

Kasumi wondered how she could still blush furiously after having just engaged in a passionate kiss with him. She smiled and put her hands on Bumblebee's cheeks. "Yes Bumblebee, I would like that very much."

He then transformed into his car mode, which now resembled the Chevrolet Camaro Concept car that Barricade just trashed, and opened the driver's seat to Kasumi. _**"Ride with me Kasumi, for my pleasure."**_

Kasumi stepped into the Camaro and admired the interior design, which she grudgingly admitted was an upgrade from his old Prince and Cellica design. She then said, "Only if you let me drive you my love." Then to Bumblebee's shock and amusement, she took control of Bumblebee and drove him, speeding with the wild abandon of someone who had not driven in ages.

The Autobot convoy followed Bumblebee. Only when all had left the junkyard did Prowl, Ryoga and Ukyo turned their attention to the object of their discussion. Prowl flexed his fingers then dug his hand into the ground, pulling the shouting and cursing head of Barricade out of the dirt.

"_**ASSHOLE! SCRAPHEAD! SPINELESS SON OF A ……..!" **_Barricade screamed before Ryoga took a large piece of scrap metal from the tank wreckage and whacked his head with it.

"Shut it you overgrown calculator!" Ryoga shouted. Then he, Ukyo and Prowl grinned evilly. "We wouldn't want you anymore damaged than you are already when you meet your jailor."

"Yeah honey, you should be glad that SOMEBODY in this world is going to adore you very very much," Ukyo said with a sinister smile.

Despite being one of the more sadistic Decepticons as well as a ferocious fighter in his own right, Barricade felt his circuits run cold at their evil grins and voices. _**"What are you going to do to me?"**_

"_**Why, shower you with love and adoration of course," **_he said as he, Ukyo and Ryoga began to laugh wickedly. Barricade wanted to scream but that was when Prowl dealt a crushing blow which rattled his internal processors and forced him into temporary stasis.

To be continued………….

**Author's notes**

Whew, finally. I honestly never thought I would get this story ended. Apologies for the delay guys, I was going back and forth on whether I should redo the whole Autobots transforming in the junkyard scene due to just having obtained the special edition DVD of Transformers 2007. In the end, I did it since it was one of the few scenes that Michael Bay actually did perfectly.

Updated 4/1/2008 

Whoops, not the last chapter yet guys. Rejoice, I still got some writing left in me for this story. Blessed Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.

To be honestly, the chapter seems short and cheesy. Somehow, Arcee and Jazz hitting each other didn't come out right in my mind, as in canon Transformers, nothing of the sort happened. But like I said, I didn't want to leave Jazz single and a virgin for the rest of his life. Especially not after the unjust treatment heaped upon him by Michael Bay. Still, I leave the chapter's quality to your reviews.

As for the Camaro that Barricade just trashed, well, Bumblebee had to scan his new form from somewhere doesn't he? By the way, Barricade's fate would probably be an Omake after the epilogues. He he, here's a clue: what did Ranma and Ryoga had to learn to do at one point in order to court Akane? Oh wait, was it to defend Ranma's honour? Either way it's a sport that both never did before and had to spend some time practising. Omake will probably be my Christmas present to all of you.

Thanks for your support guys. Again, it is my fervent wish to hear from all of you. Take care and God bless you all.


	35. Chapter 35: Closure

**More than meets the eye (4/1/2008)**

Author's notes

My humble apologies for not updating at Christmas or New Year. It's very late, but I wish you all a blessed Christmas and a Blessed New Year. May the Lord bless you and your families be blessed with peace, prosperity, good health and good careers for the year 2008.

He he he he, I better give you all a fair warning…. Do not read this chapter on an empty stomach. I will not be responsible for you all having gastric when you discover there's nothing in your house for you to eat to satiate the reading fest I'm about to feed you.

Sigh, after writing and writing, it seems like I still have a lot of loose ends to tie up, mainly relating to the fathers, Nabiki and Nodoka. While I'm not fond of them, the more I tried to ignore them, the more I realized how incomplete this story will be if I end without addressing that part of Ranma's life. After all, they are part of the main cast and I have to provide some closure. So it is with great regret (or is it delight?) that I say that this is not the epilogue.

Chapter 35: Closure Location: Kujukuri Beach, Chiba Prefecture, Honshu Island, Japan 

Kasumi jaw dropped as she saw what was in front of her. "Oh my," she whispered, putting her hand to her mouth as she stepped out of a yellow Chevrolet Camaro. Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Ukyo were similarly wide eyed but also grinning in delight.

In front of them was a huge mansion located in Kujukuri Beach, Chiba Prefecture. The approach to the house was a hidden road through a Japanese mountain pass surrounded by thick forests. Eventually they saw walls surrounding some sort of area and finally came to a gate where they saw their holiday getaway: a sprawling mansion with a huge driveway at the front and from Cologne's description, a private beach at the back.

Cologne smiled as she saw the astonished look on Kasumi's face. "Before you ask Kasumi, yes, it's all yours, mostly courtesy of the Chinese Government and the Amazon Elder Council."

"But Elder Cologne, I couldn't possibly….. I mean…. I didn't really do that much……." Kasumi stammered.

She heard a large series of mechanical transformations from behind her and then turned around to see Optimus Prime pinch the bridge of his nose in mild exasperation at Kasumi's humility.

"_**Kasumi, you helped established diplomatic relations with the Amazons, which in turn led to relations with the PRC, fought against the Decepticons, saved the lives of six Autobots including myself from death, destroyed Megatron's power tool, called down Autobot reinforcements in our hour of dire need, endured sexual harassment from a demented pervert to protect our secret, made the world a better place by strengthening diplomatic relations between America, Japan, China, Taiwan and Russia…….. oh, and you made Prowl smiled. Kasumi, if the Cybertronian empire still existed, I would have given you an entire continent on a paradise planet guarded day and night by Megatron."**_

"But still, I don't want to receive such a gift. Thanks to Cologne, the Tendo family already has enough money to last several generations, which seems so sinfully extravagant. Besides, what need have I for such a huge house?" Kasumi protested.

"_**Even if you don't, we certainly do. Kasumi, I ask that you take this gift for our sakes, so that we can have a place to rest and not always stay hidden in disguise, drinking petroleum most of the time," **_Optimus Prime pleaded.

In the end, Kasumi accepted the mansion graciously and the Autobots now had a new place in Japan to call home. It also served as a means for Kasumi to deliver on her promise. The mansion was currently the source of a cooking storm as she prepared a celebration feast for her friends.

Kasumi tasted the miso soup and smiled beautifully. It was almost perfect considering she had been out of practice for more than three months. She lowered the fire to keep the bowl of miso soup warm then turned to tend to the kitchen, which looked as though it had been nuked by Akane using one too many ingredients to boil water. Except this time, the huge number of meat, spices, fish, vegetables and fruits lying around the kitchen were actually organized rather than lying all over the place as was Akane's usual style. Even now the youngest Tendo daughter was still having a hard time keeping the kitchen clean when using it even though she no longer destroyed meals.

The kitchen door slid open and Akane poked her head through it. "Onee-chan, we're back! We've got the extra wasabi and soy sauce."

"Thank you Akane. Please put some wasabi on the sashimi boards and store the rest for later? Then start cutting up the vegetables. Ranma, start chopping up the radish please for the tempura sauce," she said as she fussed over another wok where a fresh batch of shell crab, bell peppers, sweet potato, yam, large shiitake mushrooms, bamboo shoots and okra made up most of the deep fried golden brown pieces known as Tempura that Kasumi periodically fished out of the wok. She carefully made sure that most of the oil was absorbed into a napkin before putting them into a large container in order to minimize the amount of oil left in the tempura.

Between Ranma and Akane, they had brought about 10 bottles of soy sauce and at least 1 kg of wasabi. They put the bags in a corner then proceeded to cut the vegetables. Most of them would be used as a western style salad but the Japanese Daikon Radish would be finely chopped then added. Already sliced and placed on at least fourteen huge wooden slabs, were mountains of sashimi. Each wooden slab had expertly arranged Sashimi, which consisted of a wide variety: Norwegian salmon, bluefin tuna, octopus tentacles, squid, prawns, shrimps, mackerel and yellow tail fish. Akane smiled as she put a tablespoon size serving of Wasabi on each slab: the orange and red colour of the salmon and tuna (maguro) had been arranged to recreate the Autobot symbol on top of the mountain of sashimi below it.

Kasumi finished taking out the batch of tempura she had cooked, which was the tenth batch so far. Nearby there was another nine containers filled with tempura. She then instructed Ranma and Akane to systematically split the tempura into fourteen enormous plates. Each plate was accompanied by a large salad bowl filled with tempura sauce, which Ranma had inserted grated White Daikon Radish at the end.

Kasumi, Ranma and Akane weren't the only ones busy in the large kitchen. Mousse and Shampoo, all of whom were quite adept cooks, had aided Kasumi in the majority of the sashimi preparations. In addition to the sashimi, there were an additional fourteen slabs of sushi of every kind. Each of them contained one variety of sushi that were the size of pillows; crab sticks, salmon, fish roe, mackerels, tamago (egg), soft-shell crab and others. One slab was special: on it was a pyramid of nine Inaris. The sushi on the last wooden slab was filled with much smaller human sized ones for its coming human guests.

Kasumi then quickly ran out of the kitchen into the backyard, were there were another fourteen portable stoves, each warming a huge pot of Oden, a Japanese winter dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon radish, konnyaku, and processed fish cakes stewed in a light, soy-flavoured dashi broth. Ukyo and Ryoga were minding the pots outside as there was simply not enough space in the kitchen to accommodate the additional stoves. Kasumi thanked God that she had enough kitchen hands to help her cook the feast. It wasn't easy to coordinate them together, the Nerima Wrecking Crew was still the Nerima Wrecking Crew but all in all, old hatreds and rivalries were conquered especially as they savoured the opportunity to taste Kasumi's cooking for the first time in months.

As she lifted the lid of one pot to take a taste of the soup, out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark shape reaching out for one of the pots. With unerring accuracy, she spun around and threw her ladle at the intruding thief.

Jazz yowled as the ladle which had just been used to stir piping hot Oden, hit his hand just as he was about to use the tip of his sword to spear a piece of tofu. He gulped as he saw Kasumi looking at him. At the moment, there was little that could differentiate the Japanese housewife from a mother tigress.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……"

"_**Yeoh Kasumi, eeeeeehhhhh, ahhhhh, what's up doc?" **_Jazz said sheepishly as he slowly backed away from Kasumi who was walking towards him, hands on hips.

"OUT! OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

He didn't need to be told a third time. He tore off as though a hundred Quintesson Sharkticons were after him, transforming into a Nissan Fairlady as soon as he reached the beach and promptly drove off.

Kasumi waited until she could no longer hear Jazz's engine then the angry look on her face melted away and she giggled. "Yep, I've still got my Prowl look," she said to herself. She then said apologetically to Jazz, "Sorry Jazz, but it really wouldn't do to spoil your appetite later." She turned around and returned to making sure the Oden was properly boiled and all the ingredients cooked.

Seeing that everything was in order, Kasumi wondered what else she had missed. Much of the food was already in the final stages of preparation. Then she smiled as from another part of the mansion, the sound of her favourite Autobot having a loud conversation with his mentor reached her ears. Smoothing out her apron (which despite all of her cooking, still remained relatively spotless), she left Ukyo and Ryoga to tend to the boiling Oden pots and went outside towards the beach.

The mansion was built facing inland and westward. The back of the mansion was facing the private beach, which looked towards the Pacific Ocean. The sea was calm and blue. A soothing sea wind blew from the east, which enveloped and cooled the entire area. Kasumi felt tempted to just take off her ribbon and clothes to go for a swim at the beach but knew there was no time. Besides, there would be plenty of time later and she was looking forward to see Kotaro in a swimming trunks….. she blushed and mentally slapped herself.

'_Dear me, have I become like Happosai?' _she thought to herself as she headed towards the dinner area.

In between the mansion and the beach, was a large field at least sixty by sixty feet in width. At the centre of the field, a massive round wooden table had been placed. The table was typical of a Japanese family who ate kneeling using a low table, except the table's height was at least man high at six feet tall. One side of the table had a raised wooden platform, on top of which were placed eleven cushions for its human occupant. At the other three sides of the table, there were ten huge mats, which were actually king-sized bed quilts placed for the ten huge party attendees that would be coming.

Two of them were currently setting up the table. Kasumi quickly hid herself behind a tree as she heard a discussion between her beloved yellow Autobot and his mentor.

"_**Kup, I really hate you for making me say this, but MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" **_Bumblebee said as exasperatedly as he laid down table mats that were at least six feet by seven feet..

"_**Oh come on now Bumblebee, you can told your old uncle Kup everything. Come on, don't make me go ask Kasumi the details of your kiss, I'm sure she won't spare the details," **_Kup pestered him, smirking as he in turn, placed five-foot long chopsticks on the mat.

Bumblebee snorted. _**"Old uncle indeed, more like old slave driver. I still haven't forgiven you for the boot camp you put me through. Or the late night shift you always made me go through before the war."**_

"_**Hey! The boot camp is the only reason why you're alive today after facing Megatron THREE TIMES and those late nights was how you met Ariel anyway!" **_

Kup suddenly realized what he had just said and became horrified when Bumblebee suddenly stopped doing his work. Kasumi was shocked as Bumblebee took on a melancholy expression but for some reason, didn't dare move from behind the tree.

Kup stopped what he was doing for a moment and walked towards Bumblebee. _**"Bumblebee, I am not going to doubt over your feelings for Kasumi. Every Autobot and I know how much you care about her. If getting yourself cursed to be one of her race isn't a sacrifice of love, I don't know what is. But I must be blunt about this: have you laid down Ariel's ghost to rest? Kasumi has already gone through enough without having the shadow of an ex-girlfriend hanging over your relationship."**_

Bumblebee didn't answer for a while. Then he said, _**"The truth is, yes. Five thousand years is a long time Kup, but I did manage let go of her. Hell, I even managed to forgive Prowl for what he did so. But Kup, I'll be damned if I forgot Ariel completely. She was my first love and I will forever honour the memory of it."**_

Kup nodded but continued, _**"That being said, don't you think Kasumi should know more of your life first? As far as I know, you haven't really told her anything of our old lives on Cybertron before the war, or even the years in between. This may be the most valuable advice I'm imparting to you lad: never keep secrets from your partner. All your lovey-dovey stuff that's going on now is fine but I suggest you start telling her seriously about yourself: she deserves to know EVERYTHING about you as much as you know about her. I have no doubt that no matter who you were, she would accept you and love you still."**_

The yellow Autobot sighed. _**"Although I haven't told her in person, she has already seen glimpses of my life, both before and during the war. She already knows about Ariel, Kup. Either the Matrix or her God revealed it to her. Fine, I haven't told her the details but she does know the overview of my life. And I've already made it clear to Kasumi: I love her as she is, not as a substitute for Ariel."**_

Kasumi's clutched her apron where her heart was as she remembered her time in the Matrix. Witnessing accounts of Bumblebee's life, hearing his declaration in a place where no untruths could be said. She had always known it wasn't a dream but somehow, to hear Bumblebee actually say it in the waking world magnified the love she felt for him, Autobot or human form. Despite all their differences, it never failed to surprise her that the Autobots, at least in terms of emotions, were more human than machine.

She heard Kup sigh. _**"Well if what you said is true, then I can't say much. Still, she will need to know more of your Autobot side just as you need to learn more of her human side. Transparency, confession and trust are absolutely necessary for any relationship to work out. Starting from now on, do not keep any secrets from her. There will be disagreements Bumblebee, but as long as both of you remember your first love of each other, then the disagreements will only make both of you stronger. That's the problem with many failed marriages: they think they will leave happily ever after only to discover that life isn't a bed of roses. For you and her, it will be the same. Especially when you are an alien from outer space, curse notwithstanding."**_

Bumblebee chuckled. _**"I don't know Kup, I always get the impression from Kasumi that I'm sexy even in Autobot form judging by the way she always caress me from before."**_

Kasumi blushed but couldn't deny it. She had always thought that Bumblebee had a classic human body builder muscle structure as opposed to Jazz's lean athletic form. If she let her imagination run wild, she could even describe him as a yellow strapping Viking.

_**"Primus has blessed you indeed since the day you were created. Now come, I don't want to delay dinner any longer than necessary. I just hope Prime, Elita and Cologne finished their business in Tokyo according to schedule and make it back in time."**_

_**"Hmmmmmm, better get Kasumi to call them up just in case. I'm sure she is quite anxious to hear how the negotiations are going on. Let's just get the table done then go to the kitchen," **_Bumblebee said.

Kasumi quickly walked back to the kitchen. She made a mental note to discuss her eavesdropping with Bumblebee later. After all, she would be a hypocrite if she didn't follow Kup's own advice of transparency.

If everybody in the kitchen were less busy than they already were, they would have noticed Kasumi not only smiling brighter than usual but also softly singing and almost dancing across the kitchen as she ran a final check on the Nerima Cooking Crew. After a while, she retreated to a large study room, which also doubled as a library to give a call to Optimus Prime.

Instead of telephoning the Autobot leader, she went to what looked like a wall mounted 42 inch LCD TV, punched in a series of codes at the side panel, which bore no resemblance to human letters or numbers but more like alien runes. A short time later, Optimus Prime face appeared on the TV screen.

_**"Hello Kasumi. Is everything alright?" **_Optimus asked solemnly. The Autobot leader still had his perpetual solemn look as though the fate of the galaxy rested on his shoulders. The times when he smiled and laughed were still rare and far in between but Kasumi wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hello Optimus. I just wanted to ask if you would be in time for dinner or not. We're almost done already, I plan to ask Hound to give all of you a lunch bell call in about fifteen minutes time," she said sweetly.

He smiled. _**"I wouldn't miss it for all the Energon in the galaxy. Yes we will be back on schedule Kasumi. And before you ask, all is well."**_

This made Kasumi excited. "Really Optimus? Does that mean…."

_**"Now now Kasumi, don't ruin my dinner speech or Cologne's."**_

Now it was the Tendo sister who was more excited to hear Prime's news than the Autobots were excited to eating Kasumi's feast. "Please hurry Optimus, I can hardly wait!"

Prime chuckled. _**"Soon Kasumi. As they say on your world, good things come to those who wait."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! PPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

All of the Nerima Cooking Crew stopped what they were doing when they heard the familiar blare of a Peterbilt Carrier. Kasumi squealed in delight and quickly went to the study. Turning on the TV monitor and flipping a few buttons, the monitor connected to several CCTVs that were hidden along the road and showed all approaching traffic into the mansion. She smiled as she saw the large convoy of vehicles led by a Peterbilt Carrier truck. She then pressed another button on the screen, which opened the gates and quickly ran out of the mansion.

A Peterbilt Carrier, a premium SUV Volvo XC90, a van-like ambulance and a Mitsubishi Pajero 4X4 rolled into the driveway. As they rolled to a stop, Elder Cologne, her father Tendo Soun, Tendo Nabiki, Saotome Genma, and Saotome Nodoka stepped out of the Volvo XC90, the latter four gawking at the lavish mansion that had been gifted to Tendo Kasumi. From the Pajero 4X4, Peterbilt Carrier and ambulance, a small guard of ten Amazons and another Elder she only knew as Elder Lux Shold Der came out. All the Amazons save the Elders she noticed were armed to the teeth. As she saw the bruises on Saotome Genma, she could only imagine what the Saotome Patriarch had done to incur their wrath. And by Cologne's expression, she wasn't very happy either.

As soon as Saotome Genma saw Kasumi, he instantly went up to her and asked, "Hello Kasumi. Where is that blasted son of mine? His wedding is all prepared at home already and suddenly we find ourselves forced by Amazon bitches into coming to this remote location. Has that ungrateful and dishonourable son of mine finally chosen a fiancée that is not Akane? Oh how the gods must hate me for giving me a detestable son!"

"Oh please Kasumi, say it is not true? Say not that Ranma has chosen Shampoo over my sweet Akane?!" Soun wailed.

Kasumi's eyebrow twitched and she looked at Nabiki, who merely shrugged. "The day you and the rest went here without telling the parents, the fathers decided to ambush Ranma and Akane with a shotgun wedding. They went through the whole thing without informing me or asking for my help. By the time I found out and told them you and the rest had gone on a holiday trip, they all came to the conclusion that the Amazons had kidnapped you, Akane and Ranma again to force you into marriage. It didn't help when the Amazons came to fetch us here."

Just then, Ranma and Akane came out, eager to see Optimus Prime transformed. Their happy smiles were wiped off their faces when the two fathers immediately berated them for being ungrateful children and for being unfaithful to the family pledge and their own hearts. This enraged Ranma who began to fight with his dad while Akane silently shed tears of rage as she was too angry to even respond to their unwanted threats.

"Kasumi dear, I know my manly son will not cheat on Akane so will you please tell me why you went away with my son and your sister without telling us? The Amazons refused to tell us," Nodoka asked quietly as she moved beside Kasumi, the ever-present cloth bound katana in her hand. Fortunately Nodoka bore no violent intentions carrying the katana, which was more out of habit then anything else since the day she decided that Ranma was manly regardless of his sex-changing curse.

The eldest Tendo daughter sighed. "Hello aunty. Actually we all came here in order to prepare a warm welcome for my best friend and my boy friend as they will be staying in Japan for awhile. I also thought it was time to introduce you to them which is why I asked Elder Cologne to invite you all up here. Obviously, somebody never listened to her," Kasumi said, throwing a most uncharacteristically dirty look at the fathers. She didn't feel like being angry though: she was still in high spirits after hearing Bumblebee's confession.

Nodoka nodded, then suddenly reflected on Kasumi's words. A broad smile split her face and she grabbed Kasumi's hands, dropping the katana in the process. "Kasumi, do my ears deceive me? Did you say you have a boyfriend? And you came all the way here to be with him? Oh my! This certainly calls for a celebration!" she squealed. Then she became serious. "I know it's not really my concern, but for my part I won't accept him unless he is 100 manly enough for you. You deserve that much Kasumi."

" '_Manly'_ is a relative term, Auntie Nodoka. But suffice to say, he is more than a man. In every single way and more," Kasumi said dreamily as she reflected on Bumblebee's physique, both Autobot and human. She had yet to see Kotaro naked but she had already seen him spar with Ranma wearing nothing but a tracksuit and he was just……. Nodoka noticed Kasumi eyes became starry eyed and non-focused and squealed even further.

Despite being preoccupied with scolding Akane, Soun managed to hear Nodoka squealing about Kasumi having a boyfriend. He stopped his rambling to stare in disbelief at Kasumi. At that moment, Kotaro stepped out of the house. He quietly assessed the situation then focused his attention on Saotome Genma.

"Kasumi, do you want that buffoon out of _**your **_house? He is behaving like a ruffian and it'll give me great pleasure to throw him out."

Soun's demon head suddenly appeared, a mild chi illusion that Kotaro penetrated quite easily. Even if he hadn't, Soun's image of a demon was grossly overrated to the Autobot warrior who had seen quite a few horrors on many worlds. "WHO ARE YOU YOUNG MAN?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR ELDERS THAT WAY?!"

Kasumi snapped out of her daydreaming. "Father please, don't be rude…." she said in alarm as behind the fathers and Nodoka, four vehicles began to move aside, giving them a wide berth.

Kotaro sighed but knew he couldn't pummel Soun: unlike Saotome Genma, Soun was directly related to Kasumi. And that made him his future father in law. "Mr. Soun, may I invite you all to dinner where all will be explained. I've every intention of courting your daughter and hope to call you father-in-law one day."

Soun was startled at the man's quiet demeanor and for once, took a few seconds to assess the situation. He saw the house and then looked at Kotaro again, adding one with one and coming with a triple digit number. He wasn't money minded like Genma but it delighted him that Kasumi seem to have attracted a rich young man as a suitor.

"Ahem, I apologize about my behavior good sir. I am merely concerned for my daughter's well being. Are your parents home? I must discuss with them if you are interested in an engagement with Kasumi."

Now in addition to Kasumi's eye was twitching, Kotaro's was not only twitching but a vein threatened to burst in anger. The Autobot warrior kept a lid on his emotion however and sighed. "My parents have long passed away, and in any case, it is up to Kasumi to decide if she wants to marry me, not them and especially not _**you**_, Mr. Tendo," he said icily.

"OYAJI! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DECIDE MY LIFE ANYMORE!" Ranma roared as he tripped his father causing Genma to fall face flat unto the road payment. Ranma was about to pummel his father further but just then, a police car drove into the driveway with its lights blinking. Genma was beginning to realize that Ranma was more powerful than he was now but still he would stop at nothing to get Ranma and Akane together so he could retire living off Ranma and Akane running the dojo. When he saw the police car enter the compound, he saw it as an opportunity to get Ranma arrested for fighting him, then bailing him out later (with Nodoka's money) so as to further indebt Ranma's honour to him. After all, his son was nothing if not honourable.

"OFFICER! OFFICER! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE HERE! INJUSTICE! INJUST…..!" as he ran towards the driver's side of the police cruiser, all of a sudden the door opened and slammed into Genma, felling him to the ground once again. Genma winced as he kissed the dirt road, wondering why the policeman had done so. Nevertheless, he would follow through his plan. He quickly got up again and looked at the officer from across the hood.

"Officer! Arrest my son! He has abused his father and denied his duties to the family! He abandoned his own parents to run of with some Chinese bimbo……," Shampoo came out as he said this and immediately produced a bright red aura of rage, "….. while we have been kidnapped by her family. Please, call for reinforcements, you're outnumbered and you need to help me…."

VRRRRRRROOOOOOOMM! The car's engine roared and shoved Genma backwards to the floor. If Genma had half a brain, he would have noticed that the symbol on the car's door bore no resemblance to that normally used by the Japanese police force. The car continued to jerk forward, pushing Genma further and further backward while the fat man cried. "Oh please, Officer, it's not me who is in the wrong! It's that ungrateful son of mine! Please, injustice! Don't let this poor old man die heartbroken! Injustice!"

His blood ran cold as he saw the headlight of the car suddenly elongated, becoming a long gun barrel that aimed at his head. The barrel actually glowed green and Genma could briefly feel a searing heat on his face before the gun barrel retracted and became a headlight again. Then the police car transformed.

Genma and Soun screamed while Nodoka gasped as they saw the Nissan Skyline GTR transform into an eighteen-feet tall robot monster. Soun tried to drag Kasumi away but the Tendo girl stood her ground and held her father in place instead. Nabiki, although she had not seen an Autobot transformed yet, was the only one who guessed that the vehicles they traveled in were the Autobots that Kasumi spoke off, so she bore the transformation more calmly. She helped hold Nodoka who nearly passed out at the awesome sight before her.

At the moment, the target of the Autobot's ire was Saotome Genma. The Autobot got to one knee and smashed his right fist into the ground next to Genma, crushing the road and nearly frightened Genma to death. He put his face was right in front of Genma's.

_**"YOU THINK YOU KNOW INJUSTICE! YOU THINK YOU KNOW HONOUR! YOU THINK YOU KNOW GRATITUDE! YOUR SON WENT UP SCORES OF ALIENS FROM OUTER SPACE TO PROTECT AKANE AND THE HUMAN RACE AND STILL YOU DENY HIM HIS FREEDOM?! STILL YOU CALL HIM DISHONOURABLE?!" **_Prowl roared, his right fist lifted off the ground and sprouted three vicious claws that were now millimeters from Genma's fat neck. _**"BY THE MATRIX, IF KASUMI WASN'T HERE RIGHT NOW, I WOULD MAKE MYSELF A NICE FAT PANDA STEAK!" **_

Kasumi sighed. Of all the Autobots Genma decided to provoke first, it was Prowl. "Hello Prowl, did you have a nice day?"

Prowl snorted. _**"Don't change the subject Kasumi, it's high time we discussed punishment for this pathetic excuse of a human."**_

"Uh. Prowl, I don't like my dad anymore than you do but he is still my dad. I don't want him to die you know," Ranma finally spoke. He had calmed a bit after seeing Prowl scare his father into a blubbering idiot and actually took pity on his father.

_**"Why not? I warned all of you that he is the biggest security risk to us, he would sell our existence out to the highest bidder if it meant filling his fat stomach. I say he has to go, I promise I'll make it quick and clean," **_Prowl said, still focusing his death glare at Genma.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Genma screamed and scrambled from underneath Prowl and headed for the gate to make a break for it. The gate was still open but to his horror, the ambulance and Pajero blocked him from getting out. The Amazon guards then stationed themselves at the gate itself, closing it with a human wall. Genma looked wildly for another way but then a huge hand suddenly enveloped his body and lifted him clean off the ground. It turned him around and once again, Genma looked at the less than pleased look of Autobot Prowl.

_**"Where the hell do you think you are going?" **_Prowl snarled.

"Alright, that's enough. Father, Uncle Genma, stop behaving like children this instant! Nobody is getting married or engaged right now and that is FINAL!" Kasumi shouted. Genma and Soun stared in fear at the now scary Kasumi. Prowl and Kotaro were now angry with the two fathers for spoiling Kasumi's happy mood right after their arrival. Kotaro took out a bottle of water and was just about to splash himself when Kasumi suddenly stormed off into the house, tears flowing from her eyes. He became alarmed and quickly followed her inside.

Nabiki, Genma, Soun and Nodoka then became witness to the awesome sight of the Peterbilt Carrier transforming into Optimus Prime. The Volvo XC90, ambulance and Pajero also transformed into towering robots but none were as huge or impressive as Prime's thirty-feet being. Once he finished transforming, he knelt on one knee so that he could bring his face to their level.

_**"Tendo Soun, Tendo Nabiki, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron. I also have the honour of being Kasumi's best friend. I suppose it is an honour to meet the parents and relative of the esteemed Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Akane and Saotome Ranma," **_Optimus quietly said, his stern eyes penetrating their fearful ones as though burrowing into the depths of their souls and finding it less than pleasant.

Soun and Genma could only gawk and say something that sounded like, "Mimmble wimble."

Nabiki found her voice first. "So it is true. Kasumi really did meet a group of alien robots. I suppose the story about her going to China and saving the world is true as well?"

_**"All of it and more. She befriended my fellow Autobot Bumblebee even before she knew he was an Autobot. He was the one who first saved her from Happosai. And although he didn't ask for it, she nevertheless kept the secret of his existence at all cost. It is for her sake, that Bumblebee returned to Earth to search for the Spring of Drowned Man and immersed himself in it. Now he is cursed or perhaps I should say blessed, to become the man you know as Minami Kotaro."**_

Nabiki's eyes widened. "So that's where he and she disappeared to after the prom. I was wondering where she went. She was smiling like ……. like she used to before everything happened to her after that night."

_**"You know most of the story. She took our departure especially Bumblebee's very hard. For her sake, we have returned as well. We all owe her our lives and will fulfil it to the rest of our lives. That does NOT mean we will work for you Tendo Nabiki," **_Optimus Prime said icily as he noticed Nabiki's eyes lit up the moment he said that the Autobots were indebted to Kasumi.

Nabiki was startled but continued, "Why not? After all, we are letting you stay here, plus Kasumi deserves to be rewarded for the rest of her life…."

_**"Foolish child, is money all that you think of?" **_the dark red Autobot that was unmistakably female shook her head at Nabiki. _**"If you only want to look at monetary compensation, Kasumi has already been rewarded generously by the People Republic of China. She will not be in want of money for the rest of her life."**_

The middle Tendo daughter was shocked. "Kasumi? Rich? But that's impossible! She hasn't bought anything for herself! We all had to work our fingers to the bone just to buy her the evening gown!"

_**"Money couldn't buy what she truly wanted, our love and friendship." **_Optimus Prime's expression then softened. _**"Nabiki, you don't have to pay a single yen for our friendship. We gave it freely to her and will give it freely to you as well, IF you promise to mend your money-grubbing ways. You don't have to scrap for money anymore to make ends meet. You too, are free to lead your own life."**_

Nabiki lowered her head. "I don't know what world you come from but nothing is free in this world. You pay for what you get. It's that simple."

Elita lowered herself to face Nabiki. _**"You have been wrapped up in bitterness for too long child. Kasumi showed kindness to Bumblebee even though Bumblebee offered her nothing but his empty gas tank and dirty hood. Your own sister is living proof that love and compassion is indeed free. Will you give us a chance to show you that our friendship is as well?**_

Nabiki looked up into Elita's eyes. Instead of anger and animosity, she instead found a strange kindness in the female Autobot's eyes. It was a look that she had missed for many years, a look of unconditional love that she last saw…… in her mother's eyes. _No_, she told herself, she saw it every day in Kasumi's eyes ever since Tendo Kimiko died. It was strange that the same loving expression on her mother's face was now mirrored into the metallic facial expression of the female Autobot. She was overwhelmed by it and suddenly found tears in her eyes. She furiously tried to keep them from coming out but only succeeded bursting into tears as for the first time, she let go of her stinginess and greed to openly welcome Optimus friendship. She found herself enveloped by the hand of Elita and was pleasantly surprised to find it warm like that of a human. She cried into the hand even as Elita stroked her back.

"You really mean it? Be my friend for free? I don't have to cheat and scheme to make ends meet?" she said tearfully.

_**"No Nabiki, you don't. Come here child, let's take a walk. No wait, let's go for a ride," **_Elita said. She then gently let go of Nabiki and transformed into the Volvo XC90. Nabiki was then startled when a lady driver suddenly materialized at the driver's seat. To her pleasant surprise, the driver resembled an old Julie Andrews like her role in the movie Princess Diaries. She climbed into the passenger seat and the Volvo XC90 rolled out of the mansion.

Optimus then returned his attention to Nodoka. _**"Do you have any questions madam? Otherwise I would ask you to see Kasumi. I must spend some time with your husband and his friend."**_

Nodoka finally found her voice. "Earlier the other robot said that my son defeated many others like you. Is it true? And what is the status of my son's relationship with Akane? It seems like they went back to square one after they came back from China."

_**"A ruse to make sure the two men behind you didn't do what they tried to do a few hour earlier: force Ranma and Akane into marriage. Ranma confessed his love to Akane months ago…."**_

"Did you hear that Tendo? It's true, the schools will be united! Praise to the gods!" Genma sang as the words he had long wished to hear were finally said, albeit heard thirdhand.

"Oh gods, my daughter Akane is getting married!" Soun cried fountains of tears.

Optimus and Nodoka frowned but the Autobot leader ignored the other two. _**"……….. and Akane reciprocated. They kissed each other in China. This was after Akane lost her leg in battle. Your daughter-in-law is a remarkable woman to have vowed to continue her life without it. Your son loves her doubly for that. The Amazons and Ukyo have already recognized their love and relinquished their claim on Ranma. Your son is free to choose his own life Madam Nodoka. Please don't ruin his life and force him into something he doesn't want to do yet."**_

"But why not? You said it yourself, he has already chosen. Why wait tomorrow? Best get it over and done with, get some final closure to this whirlwind romance," Genma whined.

"Quite right Saotome-san. Procrastination will only damage future chances. We can still get the priest over here and….."

"No you will not." The two men were shocked to see the words coming out of Nodoka's mouth. To Genma's horror, she picked up the cloth covered katana and unfurled it to reveal the elegant sheathed katana. She then looked at Optimus Prime and bowed deeply.

"Thank you Optimus Prime. It appears that we are in your debts as much as you are in ours. I pray that our future dealings will be more frequent and pleasant. Please accept my humble apologies for the ………. improper behaviour of my husband and his friend. If I have offended you in any way I apologise as well. Rest assured, I will take steps to make sure that they will no longer make themselves a nuisance to everyone else again," Nodoka said.

Prime's solemn face finally broke into a smile. _**"Apart from your strange definition of manliness, Saotome Ndodoka, I do not find you a disruptive presence. Just don't encourage Ranma to peek at girls naked anymore. That is not a manly act, that is a pervert's act of someone who does not know how to respect women."**_

Nodoka wanted to contest this point but decided that the day was already spoilt because of the fathers and she didn't want to offend the Autobot leader anymore. "Very well Optimus Prime. Is there anything I can help right now?"

_**"Perhaps you can go and help in the kitchen. I smell a storm cooking up there."**_

"Yes, Nodoka, I think we will help too!" Soun said, trying to find an excuse to get out of the Autobot's sight. A fist slammed right next to Soun, making him freeze in fear.

_**"Who gave you permission to go?" **_Prowl growled.

_**"Indeed who did Mr Tendo Soun? Saotome Nodoka, you are excused. I must finish our talk with your husband and friend," **_Optimus said grimly.

Nodoka sighed. "Just don't damage them permanently," she said then hurriedly walked into the house.

Genma and Soun gulped as Optimus, Prowl and now Trailbreaker and Ratchet, surrounded them in a circle. To their horror, Prowl's claws came out of his hand, Ratchet's left arm became a vicious buzzsaw, and Trailbreaker's hand transformed into a mallet. "OK OK! We repent! We repent! Can we go home now?" they wailed.

_**"No you can't, not until we're certain you won't pull a stunt like a forced marriage again. Thanks to the both of you, our first meal with Kasumi's cooking has been delayed. We may as well use that time to teach you some lessons,"**_ Ratchet growled as his buzzsaw started spinning. _**"I didn't wait fifty year on your planet to taste Japanese cuisine only to be delayed by a couple of selfish buffoons.**_

Their cries only increased when Optimus' right arm transformed into a huge power axe. _**"Lesson one: Freedom is the right of all sentient beings………."**_

To be continued…..

**Author's notes**

A bit rushed and Nabiki was certainly out of character in my opinion. I just wanted to fix her attitude in a few paragraphs, then leave the rest off screen when Elita has a talk with Nabiki. Nodoka I'm assuming she isn't so psychotic and also at this point of story, she has already decided that Ranma is manly regardless of sex.

I got a feeling that I missed out something even though I proof read this chapter at least once. As always, I ask for your reviews and feedback. It's near the end of the story but I still want to hear your feedback on this chapter. Thanks all.


	36. Chapter 36: ITADAKIMASU!

**More than meets the eye (6/1/2008)**

Author's notes 

Just one thing to say………… it's not the last chapter yet.

Chapter 36: ITADAKIMASU! 

Kasumi went into the house and went straight into her bedroom on the 1st floor. She was feeling furious over her father's rather predictable behaviour, especially hearing that the fathers had actually planned to marry off Ranma and Akane that very day. She had been hoping, praying that the changes she had made at her home would change their fathers' attitude but they steadfastly refused to change for the better. It hurt her that Tendo Soun was still a broken man despite all of her efforts, both before and after her Autobot adventures.

She knelt in front of her bed and clasped her small hands in prayer.

"Dear Lord, are you there? It's me, Kasumi."

She paused for a while, as though expecting an answer from above. It didn't come but in her heart of hearts, she knew He was listening.

"I thank you for this privilege of prayer. Indeed, I have so much to thank you for, nearly everything of my heart's desire, You have granted to me. No words can express the thankfulness in my heart. You gave me everything, someone to call my best friend, a person to love and loves back, reminded me of Your love for me, blessed all those around me, especially my sister Akane and her fiancé Saotome Ranma. You brought my friends back in their darkest hour, and granted me the strength to save not only my friends but humanity itself. Your grace knows no bounds and I am joyful for the miracles you have bestowed upon me."

She sighed. "Forgive me Lord, for complaining to you again after all you've done for me. For my father and Uncle Genma still have not changed for the better. Lord I love my father and I wish to love him more. Lord I pray that you grant him wisdom so that he can break the bondages of grief that has chained him ever since the death of your servant and my mother, Tendo Kimiko. O Heavenly Father, please, grant me patience and wisdom to continue to lead him into Your light and out of the darkness of his current stupidity."

"Father I pray all of this for Uncle Saotome Genma. Lord, you know the words I would describe Uncle Saotome and I will not befoul the air by saying it out loud to you Lord. I do not know how the man has been brought up but from this day on, Father I pray that I will be able to forgive him and lead him to be a better father to his son, that he stops his stupid obsession and selfishness to get Ranma and Akane married merely so that he can retire while they work. Lord may Uncle Saotome realize one day that the love of a son is more precious than the weight of money, the pride of martial arts or even the honour of family ties. Lord I pray that I will also be patient for him, that no matter what, I will not always judge him and NEVER give up on my father Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma, just as You never gave up on me and saved me from my darkest hour."

"Lord I thank you and praise you for everything you have done. May tonight be a night of celebration of your grace and mercy. Lord bless the recipients of the meal that is about to be consumed, that it will be a blessing to all who eat it and strengthen the bonds of fellowship of love and friendship with all of us. Bless Optiumus Prime, Elita, Jazz, Arcee, Hound, Trailbreaker, Kup, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Auntie Nodoka, Tendo Soun, Saotome Genma, Elder Cologne, Elder Lux Shold Der, Shampoo, Mousse, the ten Amazons whose names escape me who will be guarding the house, Ukyo, Ryoga, Ratchet, Prowl………."

Her hands clenched tighter as she remembered the final recipient of her prayer, "…….. Bumblebee. Thank you Lord, for giving me someone to love, and who loves me back, with all our hearts and minds."

"In Jesus most precious name I pray…."

"Amen/_**Amen**_"

She looked up from the bed and looked out of the window. Part of Bumblebee's yellow head was visible at the edge of the window. She stood up and looked out of the window to see the yellow Autobot was leaning back against the wall, his face looking towards the sea while his hands were behind his back.

"Bumblebee, you know you shouldn't eavesdrop on people. Especially when they are praying," she chided him, though she did so with a smiling face.

_**"I know. But I believe you were doing the same a few moments ago to me."**_

Her smile fell. "You knew I was there? I'm sorry Bumblebee, I didn't mean to intrude, but I just couldn't help being interested in your conversation."

His head turned to look at Kasumi at the window. _**"Then I am guilty for the same reason. Enough apologies, let's just make it a point not to do so anymore and have more heart to heart talks in future. That way we can get questions or the Matrix forbid, doubts of each other, out of our systems."**_

"That would be reasonable. I promise to do so Bumblebee," Kasumi said softly.

_**"As do I Kasumi."**_

Both of them then looked away, suddenly finding the ground very interesting to look at. Kasumi perched herself on the windowsill and sat there.

"So, you want to start now?" she asked.

_**"It's a good time as any. Is there anything you want to know about me? I mean, I'm not going to go into a Ryoga-like depression if you ask me about my old girlfriend Ariel. Like I told you, I've had five thousand years to let go of her memory and forgive Prowl."**_

She nodded and said, "I know Bumblebee, I was just glad to hear you say it to Kup in person. I'm more concerned about you being a part of my family. You've seen how my dad is like, are you really willing to be a part of my crazy family?"

_**"By my observation, the only ones I have to worry about is Tatewakie Kodachi, Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma. The rest of your erstwhile enemies are insignificant and the three cases above, despite how insane they are right now, are curable cases. And Kasumi, I wish to court you, not them. You are the only thing that matters to me."**_

Kasumi blushed intensely. "If I may ask, do Autobots actually marry? Were you and Ariel husband and wife? Did you two ever, uhmmmmm…." Kasumi trailed off.

She wasn't the only one blushing, Bumblebee's face had flushed dark silver. _**"I would prefer not to discuss the mechanics of Cybertronian mating. To answer your question, yes, Autobots do marry, although we don't have a word for husband and wife. Prime and Elita, Ironhide and Chromia are probably the only real Cybertronian married couples left in the galaxy." **_

"_**As for me and Ariel, to be honest, we were engaged but never married. The day after I proposed to be her mate for life, Megatron decided start the war by massacring every Cybertronian femme and child in the city where we both lived. We tried to escape but eventually, Barricade and Prowl caught us."**_

Bumblebee sighed. _**"The rest, as you say, is history. We never consummated our love, thanks to Megatron ripping her spark out for everyone to see that he was Lord of the new Cybertronian order. She was my first love, and we were about to be married after dancing around each other for three years. I've missed her every day since then…."**_

Her heart cried out to Bumblebee as he talked about Ariel. He then turned to face Kasumi and took a her small hands in his right hand. His left hand went into a pocket in his left hip.

"_**Kasumi, Ariel will forever be part of my life. You are also a part of my life now. I ask….. that you take Ariel as a part of your life too," **_he whispered as out of his pocket, he took out an actual photograph. Kasumi gasped as Bumblebee placed the photograph in her hands, which was the size of a large dinner plate for her. For something that had to be at least five thousand years old, it was in surprisingly good condition and for some reason, rendered in black and white. In the picture, she saw two Cyberronians, one of which was Bumblebee who looked younger as well as a female Cybertronian, holding each other as they posed in front of a camera.

Her jaw dropped. The female Cybertronian face, unmistakably resembled hers despite her body being a Cybertronian that more or less resembled Arcee, only much more slender and petite as opposed to Arcee's tough bodybuilder like physique.

She looked at Bumblebee, who nodded his head. _**"You have no idea how shocked I was when I first met you. You were different from Ariel yet the same. My faith in Primus was restored that day when He showed me unconditional love still existed in this universe in the form of you Tendo Kasumi. The more you poured out your heart and soul to me, the more I grew to love you, to the point I was willing to reveal myself to you and introduce you to the Autobots."**_

He closed Kasumi's hand around the photograph. _**"I give you the last memento I have of Ariel, Kasumi. If you want me to forget about Ariel and move on with my life with only you…. I can do that as well. Destroy the picture, if that is your wish."**_

Kasumi shook her head. "Bumblebee, the past defines us and makes us what we are. Just because it doesn't govern us doesn't mean we should forget it. I……. would be honoured to keep your memory of Ariel with me….. as part of my life as well….." she stuttered, tears filling her eyes as she clutched the photo to her being. Bumblebee gently placed his hands around Kasumi,lifted her off the windowsill and gently hugged her to his chest, small drops of tears also dripping from his eyes. He then prepared to douse himself with cold water but Kasumi stopped him.

"Please Bumblebee, I love you as you are. You don't have to be flesh and blood all the time to love me. Let's just…. stay this way for a while…." she whispered.

And so they stayed in that position for a while, Kasumi cradled against Bumblebee while he sat leaning against the house wall.

A little further away, shielded by Hound's camouflage abilities, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Trailbreaker and Ratchet forced Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma to watch their tender loving moment. The Autobot scout had returned from his scouting trip and had given his services. Optimus Prime then turned his grim eyes on Tendo Soun.

"_**Against all odds, their love has endured. Your daughter suffered greatly for Bumblebee, and he for her. I plead with you Mr. Tendo, to look beyond our physical shells and into our hearts so that you will discover that in the end, we are the same in matters of heart and soul. She still cares deeply for you Mr. Tendo. Nothing would please her more, than to hear you approve of her relationship. For my part, Bumblebee is my best warrior and comrade, a sort of surrogate son. I vouch for his character and I swear if he ever makes Kasumi unhappy, I will be more than willing to render him one socket at a time," **_Optimus said, waving his power axe for emphasis.

Tendo Soun gulped. Part of him galled at the sight of his daughter loving a metal monstrosity from outer space. The other part of him, significantly smaller but infinitely more rational, the part that the older Autobots plus ex-Decepticon were trying to coax out of him, marveled at the sight before him that put a whole new meaning to the phrase, _love is beyond skin and flesh_.

"But how… why…what…….. how are they going to have babies?"

Ratchet who was holding Soun groaned. _**"Kotaro is for all intents and purposes, biologically human. Deal with it."**_

"_**And it doesn't matter whether they can or not. Sex isn't the ultimate expression of love you outdated myopic dirty old man," **_Trailbreaker snarled.

The Tendo patriarch said, "This is insane, I mean, what would my dear Kimiko think?"

"_**Tendo Kimiko has already approved. She personally told me so," **_Optimus said.

Soun was startled. "How can this be? She is dead! You're a robot, you can't possibly go to heaven to see her!"

Optimus' right eyebrow twitched angrily but he said coolly, _**"We are not robots. We are living beings as we've repeatedly told you. And by the way, I have a whole list of things your wife asked me to tell you," **_and with that, Optimus Prime's eyes glowed and two beams shot out of his eyes to the space in front of Soun and materialized into the form of Tendo Kimiko. Soun was shocked to speechlessness and opened his mouth repeatedly like a goldfish.

"_**Actually, perhaps it's better she does the talking. Listen well Tendo Soun, Tendo Kimiko's message to you."**_

The holographic image of Tendo Kimiko has an unhappy expression on her face as she began to speak and scold her still living husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bumblebee and Kasumi would probably have sat there together forever if not for Jazz's antics. They both suddenly heard a series of explosions along the beach. Chasing Jazz, with a disruptor gun blazing, was Arcee who was doing all she could to scrap Jazz. The silver Autobot in turn, was running as fast as he could but the pink Autobot femme was just as fast as he was. The Autobot femme looked slightly odd; her outer pink armour seemed loose and some parts of it weren't there, revealing some of the exo-skeleton beneath it.

"_**HENTAI! GET BACK HERE!" **_

"_**COME ON, YOU'RE A HOTTIE, WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I WANNA LOOK AT YOUR HOT BOD!"**_

"_**IT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE LICENSE TO SEE ME NAKED!"**_ a green burst of energy shot out of her gun barrel and hit Jazz in his ass.

"_**YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW! WATCH IT, YOU COULD KILLL ME WITH THAT THING!" **_Jazz yowled as he leaped forward with his hands holding his buttocks.

"_**THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" **_Arcee roared then with a tremendous burst of speed, tackled Jazz to the ground and threw him on his back. Jazz looked in horror as Arcee's twin falchions unfolded from her arms. He barely had time to transform his own arms into a sword and shield before the falchions swung down on him.

"_**HEY HEY HEY! COME ON BABE…. EEEEAAAGGGGHHH!" **_Jazz screamed as his sword was batted aside and Arcee's left falchion slammed into the ground next to his head. He gulped as Arcee brought her face extremely close to his.

"_**Don't call me babe. You're going to wait a long time before you can call me that again," **_she growled before she stood up and left the silver Autobot shaking with fear on the sand. She gingerly shifted her armour around so that it fit more into place then transformed into a Porche, her backwheels pushing sand on Jazz before she sped away.

Kasumi sighed. "I guess with Ranma's and Akane's love affair settled, someone else has to fill the role of loving jackass in Nerima."

Bumblebee groaned. _**"You know what? With the Decepticons gone, that guy is never going to be serious again. I fear Jazz the fearless leader of special operations will never return. He better obtain a naked picture of you again or I'll blast his 'little friend' where it can never grow again."**_

She giggled. _**"Assuming Arcee doesn't do it first."**_

Jazz sat up and spit sand out of his mouth. Rubbing his scorched ass, he limped out of the beach, past the dinner table and to the sitting couple. _**"If you're done with your lovey dovey stuff, can we start the party? I've been starving myself since we came back in anticipation of today's feast."**_

"Of course Jazz," Kasumi smiled warmly, folding the photograph and putting in her dress pocket. "Could you do me a favour? Call all of the Autobots to assemble at the table. Dinner will be served shortly."

"_**Alright!" **_Jazz shouted as he jumped into the air then winced in pain as the still warm hole in his ass announced itself. _**"Owwwwwww, this may take a while. That tomboy chick better not be too far away," **_Jazz scowled as he limped towards the driveway where he expected the Autobots to be.

Bumblebee then took out a flask of water and drenched himself. In a moment's notice, he had become a handsome human again who then straightened himself like a soldier to Kasumi.

"Minami Kotaro at your service. What is your command, Tendo Kasumi?" he said formally.

She giggled then said, "Find the Nerima crew as well as the Amazons and ask them to assemble at the kitchen. Then turn yourself back into an Autobot and sit at the table. You are our guest of honour tonight, not Minami Kotaro, manager of the Cat Café."

Kotaro nodded then went into the house to fetch everyone else while Kasumi headed for he kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The table had already been mostly set before Optimus arrived. The Oden pots on their portable stoves had been placed at strategic areas accessible to everyone. The sushi slabs had also been placed along with large plates of Tempura and huge bowls of Miso Soup, ten in total for the Autobots while on one side of the table, eleven smaller bowls for human consumption were placed. Each had a plate of Japanese Soy Sauce as well as Daikon Radish broth to each with the Tempura. Five massive pots of tea the size of a cement mixer were placed at strategic parts of the table, all the Autobots also had tea cups of the appropriate size as well. All of the Autobots were amazed as they saw the spread, Trailbreaker, Ratchet and Jazz actually drooled when they saw the boiling Oden and sushi pieces. Even Nodoka, Soun and Genma were astonished at the huge effort that their children and the Amazons had exercised to bring this meal to fruition. Optimus eyed the Oden longingly but restrained himself with dignity. As the Autobots surrounded three sides of the table while the other three Nerima residents went up the raised platform so that they could sit comfortably at the table, Elita and Arcee emerged from the beach. Nabiki was actually walking beside the female Autobot leader and conversing with her. Their faces lit in delight as they spied the awesome feast that was already displayed at the table.

"Oh God, is that really Kasumi's cooking? Hooray! It's been so long since she cooked!" Nabiki exclaimed as she ran towards the table. Elita smiled at Nabiki's childlike happiness and went to stand next to Optimus. The two smiled at each other and briefly held each other's hands.

Bumblebee then nodded to Optimus who then said, _**"Autobots, be seated."**_

The eleven Autobots settled themselves comfortably on the mats. Then all were startled as a bell started ringing from the mansion. All eyes turned towards the mansion and saw Kasumi leading a procession from the kitchen. She and the rest of the Nerima crew behind her, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma in his girl form, Akane, Ryoga and lastly Ukyo, were carrying a large wooden slab except for Ranma and Ryoga, who carried two. Soft jazz was being played via a surround sound system installed by Hound previously and cast a comfortable ambience on the dining area as the procession went on to the table. The Autobots looked eagerly at the wooden slabs but were disappointed to see a silver dish covering them, hiding its contents.

Each of them went to the side of one Autobot. For Ryoga and Ranma, the former stood between Jazz and Arcee while the latter stood between Ratchet and Hound. Kasumi herself stood beside Optimus Prime.

As one, they all placed the wooden slabs in front of each Autobot. Then Kasumi smiled warmly to everyone.

"To our honoured guests, the Autobots from planet Cybertron. It is with great pleasure and honour that I can finally welcome you properly to planet Earth. Speeches are long, boring and ultimately fail to convey the real message. So please everyone, make yourself comfortable as I proudly present, your dinner. Ranma, if you please," she turned to the red-haired girl.

"Right on Kasumi!" Ranma-chan said. Then with Amaguriken speed, she ran around the table and took off the silver covers.

"_**BY THE MATRIX/PRIMUS/OH GOD!" **_was only some of the exclamations the Autobots made as they visually savoured the expertly made sashimi meal before them. Nabiki, Nodoka, Soun and Genma marveled at the decoration of the sashimi, the pink and red slices which had been arranged to form the Autobot symbol. In addition to the Autobot symbol decoration, written at the bottom of the plate using Wasabi, were the words, 'Welcome to Earth!'

Only Bumblebee was silent, smiling with pride at his girlfriend's work. He was the one who drew the Autobot symbol for Kasumi to memorise than use it to arrange the sashimi.

Optimus looked in disbelief at Kasumi as she and the rest of the Nerima crew sat themselves on the raised platform. Genma and Soun were at the edge closest to Prime, followed by Nabiki, Nodoka, Ranma, Akane, Mousse, Shampoo, Elder Cologne and Elder Lux Shold Der, Ryoga, Ukyo and finally Kasumi who sat at the furthest edge, while Bumblebee sat closest to her.

"_**Oh my goodness Kasumi, you didn't have to actually make a full meal for all of us! You onlyt had to give us a sample of your cuisine," **_Optimus said.

Kasumi shook her head. "Now now Optimus, one of the basic principles of a happy family is a well fed family. Well not really, I made that up. But Optimus, I promised you a feast and a feast is what you will get. And a feast is not a feast if I make tidbit sized food that will not fill you tummies. I wanted to make you all a proper meal Optimus, Lord only knows how long it has been since you ate a proper meal. Please Optimus, accept this meal as my thanks to everything you've done for me.

Optimus shook his head. _**"There you go again Kasumi. We could debate till the end of time which one of us should be more grateful to the other. Still Kasumi, on behalf of the Autobots, I thank you again for your friendship. I thank all of you…." **_He gestured to the Nerima crew who had fought in China, _**"……….for honouring us with your bravery and your loyalty. Know that your bravery and loyalty has not gone unnoticed."**_

"_**Now I know we can't wait to start eating Kasumi's succulent food but this news is too good to delay. Cologne, if you will," **_he gestured to the Amazon Elder who then took out a briefcase out of nowhere and put it on the table. She opened the briefcase and took out a plastic wrapped document which looked extremely important looking. She looked around and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Esteemed guests from the planet Cybertron. As of this morning, the Prime Minister of Japan and the President of the People's Republic of China has signed a treaty with Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This treaty, gives the Autobots the freedom to reside and travel anywhere they want in China and Japan. The PRC and Japanese government honours the Autobots and special bureaus have been established all over both countries to provide whatever services the Autobots need. Though the treaty grants the Autobots legitimate rights in our two countries, they must still operate under the umbrella of secrecy. The United States government and the rest of the world governments will not know about their existence. But within China and Japan, they would be the most honoured of guests."

Kasumi gasped and cried as she heard the news. Finally it was official, the Autobots could stay in Japan and China without being hunted like illegal immigrants.

Optimus smiled at Kasumi. _**"Of course there were some conditions of our own. The PRC will implement some social reforms in the near future to improve the well-being of the populace in future and fight corruption. Slowly Kasumi, we Autobots will influence the PRC to be a democratic and just nation where its people are free from oppression and suppression. For your own country, we will work to improve your social services and fight crime that has been plaguing your cities. Yours is a young species and though the we Cybertronians are far from perfect, we will do what we can to guide your race to greatness."**_

Kasumi's happiness knew no bounds. "Oh Optimus, I'm so happy, I don't know what to say."

Prowl snorted. _**"If you're not going to say anything, I will." **_He then took a deep breath.

"_**ITADAKIMASU!" **_he roared then grabbed the nearest piece of Inari and stuffed it into his mouth without even using his chopsticks. A peaceful and satisfied look came over his face, smoothing away all the worry lines and wrinkles until he looked almost as young as Jazz.

"_**ITADAKIMASU!" **_yelled most of the Autobots and Nerima Wrecking Crew who promptly started eating. Even Soun, Nabiki and Genma started stuffing themselves like children at McDonalds.. Only Bumblebee, Prime, Elita and Kasumi bore any semblance of table manners as the others attacked the food with wild abandon, the Autobots were especially eager to taste everything at once. Kasumi was happy that she made enough food to be considered a full meal to the Autobots as it appeared as though they hadn't eaten in ages.

She quietly ate her own food, content at the sight of the happy Autobots before her. Bumblebee also ate silently but serenely, savouring every piece of food that went through his mouh. Kasumi looked Bumblebee and asked, "During the time you stayed with the Amazons, didn't you eat any food?"

"_**Only enough to maintain a human body worthy you Kasumi. Mostly wholegrains and vegetables as I practiced moving around in this body as well as study some martial arts with the Amazons. But I never tasted Japanese food at all until today. Kasumi, your cooking is fabulous and has far exceeded our expectations," **_Bumblebee said. He then took a piece of salmon sashimi, which Kasumi had yet to touch hers, with his chopsticks then held it near Kasumi's head. _**"Enough poking around with you own food Kasumi. Come on, I'll be damned if I find you underfed. Open wide Kasumi."**_

She laughed then accepted the sashimi piece from Bumblebee with wide-open jaws. Kasumi thanks God for the super fresh supplies she had managed to procure from her usual market suppliers. She literally bought up their entire day's shopping in one go. She chewed on the succulent piece and smiled beautifully as she tasted her own handiwork.

"Oh my, that turned out better than I thought!" she exclaimed.

Cologne broke her conversation with Elita and said, "It is indeed a feast fit for an Emperor, Kasumi. By Amazon chef standards, this is an excellent meal that can only come from a chef that puts a lot of love in his cooking."

"_**And judging by everyone's expression, it's clear your love knows no bounds Kasumi. Again you honour us, this time with your culinary expertise," **_Optimus said as he drank his miso soup. He sighed as he took a long drink before putting down the bowl. _**"It is indeed a great night to rejoice Kasumi."**_

"Amen Optimus Prime, amen," Kasumi agreed.

In the middle of the party, Trailbreaker and Ratchet revealed the liquor they had confiscated from the failed wedding Soun and Genma had planned. This made the Autobots very happy but Soun and Genma were reduced to crying wrecks as they saw their prized sake, wine, beer and vodka being consumed by the Autobots while they themselves were given only a glass to last the entire night. Kasumi was allowed to drink a little herself but kept the amount to the bare minimum. The younger Nerima Crew was also restricted from too much alcohol but even the one glass limit was enough to make them tipsy. The older Autobots were enjoying themselves thoroughly as no one restricted them.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh…….. this is good shit……."**_Kup said, his words slurring as he gulped his tenth bottle of vodka. Then he swooned and dropped to the ground, completely stoned.

Ratchet and Trailbreaker was swaying from side to side singing, _**"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred bottles of beer! You kick one out, and Starscream's scrap, you get ninety nine bottles of beer, HEY HO! Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer! You stomp one out, and Megatron's butt, you get ninety eight bottles of beer, HEY! Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer! Jazz looks at butts, Arcee burns his ass, you get ninety-eight bottles of beer, HEY!………………."**_This was pretty much how the two Autobots spent the rest of the night. It was a good thing their location was very remote, the nearest town a hundred kilometres away because Kasumi was sure the Autobots could be heard for kilomteres around.

The night drew on and eventually, nearly everyone was drunk and passed out on the table. Even Kasumi herself was slightly flushed as she had consumed more alcohol tonight than she had in her entire life, which even then was not much. Of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, only Cologne was still sober while the rest had passed out. Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Elita were the only Autobots still awake and sober. All of them were happy and content, especially Kasumi as she saw that every bit of food had been consumed. There would be no leftovers tonight.

Cologne yawned then groggily balanced herself on her staff. "Well Kasumi, I can certainly say that the party is a success. For that I thank you but now, this old woman needs her beauty sleep," she cackled then winked suggestively at Bumblebee before hopping off to the mansion. Bumblebee shuddered and had a sudden urge to puke which had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he had ingested. He regretted the fact that Cologne had been the first one to see him emerge from the Spring of Drowned Man completely naked. Ever since then the Amazon Elder never missed a chance to make sexual innuendos at the cursed Autobot that more than often unsettled him.

Optimus Prime sighed then gently nudged Elita who was dozing off. _**"I believe it's time for both of us to retire Kasumi. Make sure you do as well. Bumblebee, see her to her bedroom. Don't let her do anything stupid like cleaning up afterwards."**_

"_**Of course Prime. Unlike Cologne, she definitely needs her beauty sleep," **_he said as he stroked Kasumi's back.

"Oh Bumblebee, flattery will get you nowhere," she laughed.

Elita and Prime then stood up and walked to Kasumi's edge of the table. Prime then knelt so that his heads was at Kasumi's level.

"_**Thank you again, dear sweet Kasumi," **_Optimus said. Kasumi then leapt unto his shoulder and hugged his head, planting a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Goodnight Optimus. Sleep well tonight, and may the Lord my God and your God, bless you with sweet dreams," she whispered. Optimus laughed quietly and patted Kasumi gently. Then he picked up Kasumi gently and placed her on Elita's hands. This time, Elita brought Kasumi to her level and despite her size, managed to plant a kiss on Kasumi's fore head.

"_**May blessed dreams come to your sleep, daughter of Eve," **_she said before she placed Kasumi on the ground. She then took Optimus hand in hers, then walked towards the beach.

Kasumi heard a splash of water and turned around to see a slightly red Kotaro behind her. He looked at the time then said, "OK young lady, it is way past your bedtime," he said sternly.

"What are you my mother? Besides, I'm twenty years old, not a child anymore," Kasumi giggled.

"My my, what a naughty girl you are tonight. Besides, didn't Optimus tell you to go to sleep already?" Kotaro scolded Kasumi.

"OK, MOTHER!" she laughed then clutched at Kotaro's arm as they walked back to the mansion. Both were balancing on each other as well and walked in comfortable silence to the mansion, and once in the mansion, towards Kasumi's room.

The trip to Kasumi's room became longer as they walked more slowly towards it. Suddenly, both were acutely aware of each other's presence as well as the situation they were potentially putting themselves in. They dragged their feet but in the end, found themselves in front of the door to Kasumi's bedroom.

Both stood at the door for a while. Then Kasumi awkwardly said, "Thank you Bumblebee, for everything….. for loving me…." Her voice broke down and she once again cried silently.

Kotaro then shocked her by embracing her fiercely. She returned his passionate embrace and cried silently on his shoulder even as he himself cried. His own tears wet her hair but she cared not. "My beautiful sweet Kasumi, full of love and life. Thank you," he said simply.

The two continued to hug each other until a clock somewhere in the mansion struck three a.m. The two slowly broke their embrace but leaned their foreheads against each other. Kotaro sighed then said, "Goodnight Kasumi. Sweet dreams," then he kissed Kasumi on the lips. It was a short but soft kiss, which Kasumi found just as electrifying as a tongue jousting French kiss. She found herself speechless then closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. She wanted to prolong the moment but knew it had to end when Kotaro pulled away.

As Kotaro walked backward then turned towards his room, she suddenly rushed forward and hugged him from behind. Kotaro stopped dead in his tracks when Kasumi said, "Please Kotaro, don't leave me tonight."

Kotaro took a deep breath and said silently, "What would you have me do Kasumi?"

"Sleep with me tonight," she whispered.

Kotaro blushed intensely but turned himself, placed a hand on Kasumi's cheek and sighed. "Kasumi, as much as I desire to, I don't think we should…"

The mansion was dark so neither could see each other blushing. "No Kotaro, I don't want you to sleep with me in that way: I just want you to… sleep with me for tonight."

For a long while, Kotaro did not answer. Then as though some unknown signal had passed between them, both of them opened the door and went into Kasumi's bedroom.

To be continued………

**Author's notes**

He he, sorry guys, no lemons here. If I ever decide to do one, it will be AFTER Kasumia and Bumblebee marry. In this matter I'm very old fashioned and believe sex should only come after the wedding vows as I believe sex is a sacred act that involves the joining of two souls (Somewhere in book of Ephesians I think). After all, how much more romantic can it be for two lovers keeping themselves pure to meet for the first night in holy matrimony? OK, that's just my opinion so I won't force anymore down your throats. Just an advise to all the rest of the youngsters out there reading this fiction. As Kasumi found out, good thing comes to those who wait.

Oh, and until I finally write the final chapter, I won't say to be concluded until I'm sure of it.

I hope you don't mind yet another filler chapter. I thought I would run out of things to write about but now, at the end of this story, I suddenly find a lot of things to write. Curse my stupid muse.

Thanks for all of your support and reviews. Please continue to grace me with your reviews and opinions. Long ones if possible.


	37. Epilogue: Two Worlds, One Family

**More than meets the eye (26/1/2008)**

Author's notes 

………… this is it. This is it. THIS IS IT! THE EPILOGUE!!!!!

Sorry guys for the long wait. As you may see from the first part, I nearly turned this into another side-story or filler chapter. That's one of the reasons I got stuck for the past few weeks but today, I managed to forge ahead and finally give the happy ending I've promised from day one.

As always, reviews are extremely important to me, even at, or rather especially at, the end of the story. I still wonder why I have 99 people on the alert list, 70 as the favourite story but only 10 on average review every chapter.

So without further ado……….

Epilogue: Two Worlds, One Family 

_Roughly one year later……………._

_Dear Diary………. it's strange that I'm now writing my memoirs when I'm twenty-one years old but for the first time in my life, I found something so exciting and worthwhile in my life, I fear that I may forget the memory of it and that would be the greatest tragedy of it all. And now, at the start of a new beginning, I find everyday exciting and worth living for. _

_It relieves me that the smile on my face now matches the smile in my heart whereas before it had no real warmth. I smiled to give everyone around me hope that the chaos that constantly plagued my family and a certain pig-tailed martial artist would eventually go away to be replaced by better things to come. Only it never did until the chaos hit me. Now that was an eye opener to say the least, not least because of the relatively short time it took place. _

_Alright, enough introspection. Today was a great day as always. My routine remains large unchanged except that after six months, I decided to answer my calling: to be a mechanical engineer. I pretty much shocked everyone, Father especially, except maybe Ranma and Akane who were by then, already used to me actually driving a fleet of cars. Somehow, you can't help knowing about Autobots without learning about the principles of physics and engineering, especially motor engineering. Who would have thought that I, a woman who knew almost nothing beyond cooking, would become a motor head? The most amazing thing about the Autobots, is that once they have transformed, there is almost no way to tell that they are actually transforming robots. _

_I guess you would like to know what the Autobots do with their time now that they aren't always constantly hunting for Decepicons. Optimus Prime and Elita periodically go either to Tokyo to have meetings with the Prime Minister of Japan, or to the Chinese embassy to meet with the Chinese Ambassador. More often than not, I feel that they just want lots of quality time with each other after countless years of separation. It warms my heart to see that the burden of my best friend is now shared with his other half. Since Bumblebee and I confessed our love, I shudder to think what would happen if I were ever separated from Bumblebee, not knowing whether he was dead or alive for many years. I think I would have gone mad. But between the both of us, we don't really care. _

_Hound spends most of his time in China, specifically at the untamed forests of the Chinese Amazon country. He is doing what he does best: observing and documenting the wildlife of China's yet abundant flora and fauna. In addition, he is also an Autobot Ambassador to China, a role he shares with Kup who apparently, is as gifted in diplomacy as he is in the art of war. Kup spends much of his time in Beijing, most of the time accompanied by a guard of Amazons. Sometimes I worry if the PRC will ever turn on my Autobot friends but at the very least, the Amazons are firmly on our side. Plus Kup is a tough old bird, I'm sure between him and Hound they would survive and make it back to Japan at least… Oh dear, why am I thinking such morbid thoughts? The PRC owes their country to the Autobots, betrayal is the last thing I should expect of them. Still I pray every night that the Lord protects them._

_Trailbreaker has sort of become the Tendo and Saotome family car. He and Nabiki have somehow become fast friends. Apparently before Trailbreaker became a warrior, a defence strategist, he was the equivalent of an accountant and a finance minister to the now defunct Cybertronian Empire. His cautious and defensive nature in battle also reflects his business strategies, the polar opposite of Nabiki who is extremely aggressive in her business dealings. While Nabiki still has no idea exactly how rich we are, I did finally disclose the college fund I set up for her, which meant that the considerable amount of cash she had made of her scheming activities, mostly to Ranma's detriment, was no longer needed to finance her higher education. As can be expected, she immediately turned to investment options. Thankfully Trailbreaker is extremely experienced in this matter and thus far, has managed to restrain Nabiki from making any unwise decisions regarding playing with shares._

_Jazz and Arcee don't come around to Nerima too often: they volunteered to be the caretakers of our holiday mansion. Normally I would be worried of Jazz spending time alone with any female (myself included) but Arcee seems to have Akane's temperament only with the battle experience of Saotome Ranma, which means Jazz has to watch out for what he says. More often then not he does and I often find the silver paint job on his Nissan Fairlady body scorched as he limps back to the Tendo dojo._

_On the other hand, Arcee doesn't spend much time with anyone else, even myself. For all she screams at Jazz's antiques, they seem to be fond of each other. I heard about what Jazz said to Brawl from Arcee, and I admit it shocked me that Jazz could be so profoundly philosophical. Oh my, what a dark horse Arcee has found! In any case, only time will tell if I can see the first new Cybertronian couple in my life time._

_Prowl…… Prowl will be Prowl. Even now I can feel his eyes on me on the other side of town. Nothing makes him happier than work and Inari. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! He always yells this at me. To him, the battle was over but the war had not been won completely as there were possibly more Decepticons out there. Or worse, any one of the old enemies of the Cybertronian Empire Megatron mentioned. He isn't so much concerned with the prospect of another alien invasion of Earth, only to the extent where it may threaten my life. Which is why he never sleeps and constantly watches over the Tendo dojo and by extension, Nerima Ward. Not a single crime has happened since he came back, every criminal was caught before they committed the deed, single handedly apprehended by Prowl. Oh well, at least he always drops by for tea and Inari at 4pm. He still has a small obsession to Inari, almost to the point where he eats nothing else. It's a small price to pay for having a serene tea time with him._

_What was I talking about previously…. Oh yes, the Autobot's complete and undetectable transformation. I always wondered what would happen if real mechanics, not amateurs like myself examined an Autobot. My question was answered a few months ago. Normally Trailbreaker drives Nabiki to Tokyo University rather than let her commute by train but today, the elder Autobot was asked by Auntie Nodoka to fetch her to Nagasaki to meet an old friend. Bumblebee had a rare day off from managing the Cat Café and we decided to fetch her to Tokyo. As always, Bumblebee transformed into a Camaro and I drove. After we dropped her off at Tokyo U, we decided to check out one of the universities I applied to for an engineering course. _

_It was located at a nice ward called Nekomi. Mostly the ward's community centred around the Nekomi Institute of Technology, a university of no small fame which housed thousands of students. It was one of the more convenient places for me to study though Bumblebee expressed some small concern about the area. Apparently, weird phenomenon such as rapidly changing weather, randomly appearing monsters, beautiful succubus lurking in the shadows to seduce hapless men, illegal racing were some of the weird happenings in that particular ward. Nothing really different from Nerima in my opinion. Anyway we decided to go into the campus and have a look. _

_The campus was large and beautiful, and it so happened that that particular week was orientation week for international students. There were lots of traffic going in and out, but Bumblebee and I planned to find a relatively quiet spot so that I can splash water on him and change him to Kotaro when no one was looking._

_In retrospect, I think it wasn't a wise decision. Sometimes I forgot that cars are uncommon to the average Japanese person, especially a 2009 Concept Camaro driven by what I hope, looked like an ordinary Japanese woman. Many people stared open mouthed at the Camaro as it entered the campus. By the time we reached our parking spot, a veritable crowd had gathered around to stare and gawk at Bumblebee. Many jaws dropped when I opened the door and stepped out. They were probably expecting a rich man or classy woman, not an apron wearing (sometimes I wonder why I keep forgetting to take it off when leaving the house) woman in a most ordinary dress. I almost retreated into Bumblebee as I felt their stares intensified as several of them realized that I was, in Jazz's words, a 'hot hootchie mama'._

_I looked back at Bumblebee's steering wheel, and heard a sigh. __**"Go ahead Kasumi. Enjoy yourself. I'll wait here for you. And don't worry, I know you are strong enough to handle any pervert." **__His trust in me was heartening and I felt confident again. Smiling pleasantly, to everyone, I closed Bumblebee's door and began to explore the campus._

_Luckily no one actually approached me as I explored the campus. I went through some of their orientation programs, checked out their semester curriculums for mechanical engineering as well as nursing and medicine, which were other professions I was considering. After gathering as much information as I could, I decided to check out the various student organizations around the campus._

_The first thing that caught my eye was a huge exhibition by what looked like a motor club. Except it appeared far too flashy and expensive to be one. There were five cars being showcased, a Ferrari, an Italian Corvette similar to Tracks, a yellow Lamborghini, a stylish Suzuki RGV500 and, to my disbelief, a MP4-22 McLaren Mercedes racing car, something that was practically impossible to obtain privately, being a Formula 1 race car. But even more baffling was at least two scantily clad bunny girls posing very suggestively at each vehicle, drawing a huge crowd. A voice over large Stereo speakers advertised that this was the booth of the Nekomi Four Wheel Club, a safehaven for motorheads and car enthusiast. Most of the advertisement revolved around giving all new members a chance to ride with the bunny girls in the cars rather than the services it could give to motor heads. It sickened me but at the very least, I wanted to know how the club managed to get such fantastic cars. Moreover, I wanted to find out if the club's participants even knew how to maintain them, for those cars were definitely not something even a rich Japanese could own._

_Just then however, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Away from the commotion, there was a girl on a moped with a man talking animatedly with her. He seemed to be trying to convince her to go out with him in addition to discarding the old moped. _

"_Come on Satoko-chan, why continue riding that old dump when you can ride with me? It's no problem I assure you, everything I have is yours. You only have to ask. I can even get you a new vehicle to replace that," the man boasted blatantly. The moped was making odd noises, which I guessed must be a loose fuel injector but it didn't look like it was going to fall apart anytime soon. I shook my head as that man was obviously trying to buy his way into a date._

_In a small voice, she said, "But this is my first moped, I bought it with my own money so I can't just leave it like that."_

"_It's only a moped. You don't have to worry about money anymore when you are me. You want a moped? I can get you ten mopeds to ride every day!" he said loudly._

_At this point I realized I wasn't the only one interested in that conversation. Two hulking guys, as big as Kotaro and looked like American Biker gangsters were walking towards the two. Followed by a shorter ordinary looking guy who looked quite out of place next to the other two._

_He gestured at the fleet of cars at the display. "You see the great supercars of my Four Wheel Club? Just point and it's yours! Come on Satoko, let's take a look!" and with that, he actually grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away. I fumed at this as the poor girl looked quite flustered and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but near that obnoxious guy at the moment. My intervention was not needed as the two Bikers instantly rushed over to the girl. Or rather to her moped._

"_Den-chan, what do we have here? A moped in trouble!" one biker who had short cropped black hair and a moustache, wearing only a singlet, cargo pants and boots shouted as he examined the bike._

"_OH MY LORD! WHAT TRAGEDY! DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE?! MORISATO! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU SEE!" the other biker who had long blonde hair wearing black leather livery and sparkplugs as earrings, practically screamed._

_The shorter guy looked closer at the moped then his eyes widened. "Masaka…. A classic 1980s Vespa Scooter!"_

"_And he wants to destroy it?! BLASPHEMY! AOSHIMA, YOU CALL YOURSELF CHIEF OF THE FOUR WHEEL DRIVE CLUB AND TRY TO GET RID OF THIS CLASSIC?!" the long blonde one directed his ire to the smartly suited man._

_He did not look pleased at their interference but defiantly said, "Why not? It's an old junk that no longer works, why should we keep it around? Old is old, and should be out." _

_The shorter one, called Morisato, knelt and took a look at the bike. "What the…. The sparkplug is just old and broken. Hmmmmm, Senpai, can you see if you have the same type of plugs here?"_

_The long blonde bent down and looked at the moped. "You're right…. It is just a broken sparkplug. Looks awfully like…. Like the ones I wear!" he exclaimed. Quick as lightning and without a second thought, he took out one of his sparkplug earrings, took out some tools out of his jacket and replaced the sparkplug in 30 seconds. I marveled at the man's mechanical expertise. The other girl was no less impressed when he said, "OK now, hope on and let's see how it goes."_

_She mounted the bike again and ignited it. The moped started up beautifully and so did the smile on her face. The suited guy on the other hand, looked flabbergasted and angry at being showed up._

"_Thank you kind sirs for fixing my bike. If I can repay you…." _

_The two huge men immediately straightened themselves up, "Absolutely not. It's the objective of the Nekomi Motor Club to help a wheel in need," one said proudly._

"_Exactly! All wheels regardless of age deserves respect and care!" the other said._

_The shorter guy just smiled. "Normally we would but this week is orientation week. Our services are free to anyone, anywhere." His smile faltered. "Not that we manage to get payment anyway, most of the time our customers run off. Speaking of which, would you like to join our motor club?"_

_Her smile faltered. "I would love to but I'm afraid I have no interest in cars other than my moped. But I would be happy to direct others to you this week. You all seem to really know your way around cars. May I know your names?" she asked._

"_Don't mention it. I'm Morisato Keichi These two are our club directors, Otaki Aoyama and Toraichi Tamiya. I'm just a regular member."_

"_AND OUR PRIDE AND JOY, NEKOMI MOTOR CLUB'S MOST TALENTED RIDER!" they both cried and to the little guy's horror, both of them embraced him like he was their own son, nearly crushing him._

"_OK, I will be sure to refer my friends to you," she said._

"_Bye! Our booth is over there!" Morisato gasped pointing at a rather small and discreet stall in the shade. She smiled then drove off._

_As she drove off, an argument formed between the rich kid and the other three. As I listened, it became apparent that the Four Wheel Club was only recently formed by the rich kid called Aoshima who was attempting to stamp out the Motor Club for some reason, hence the elaborate display to lure everyone away from the Motor Club which was apparently much smaller and less known._

_This little episode intrigued me to no end. I decided to test if the Motor Club people were as good as I saw and also give them a helping hand. Not to mention snub that arrogant Aoshima._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Are you sure you're ok with this? I am asking a lot of you," I asked as I started Bumblebee's engine._

_**"Why not? If you're going to study here, at least let me have a gauge on the sort of students in here. Anyway, you wouldn't be Kasumi if you didn't stop to give a helping hand," **__Bumblebee replied._

_I smiled. "I have a feeling you won't regret this. Are you ready?"_

_**"Ready for duty, sir!"**__ he replied as though I was a general. I giggled then started driving towards the exhibition._

_Outward, Bumblebee looked the same. Inside however, his engine was messed up, sputtering and spouting white smoke. I drove carefully through the crowd who again, stood and gawked at Bumblebee. Eventually we drove right past the Four Wheel Drive exhibition, who looked no less shocked at the sight of the Camaro. The Aoshima fellow was talking with a bunch of girls but his eyes nearly fell out as he saw Bumblebee. What was more shocking however, was seeing it drive past his stand altogether and stop in front of the small stand with a large banner containing the simple kanji of Nekomi Motor Club._

_In addition to the three guys I saw earlier, there were three girls, a small girl wearing glasses who looked like she was still in junior high school, a smart looking girl who looked somewhat like Morisato and to my surprise, an exceedingly beautiful Caucasian girl with long flowing brown-golden hair sitting next to Morisato. All of them were shocked to see the Camaro stop in front of them. Shock turned to concern as they realized the smoke that was coming out of it. They saw my silhouette in the car but as the glass was tinted, could not make my face out. Quickly they hurried over to my driver's side and opened the door._

_"Quickly miss, best you get out, there seems to be something wrong with your car!" the beautiful girl said as she took my hand and pulled me firmly out. None of them seem to note that I was a girl, the rest of them, including the other two girls, were popping the hood and inspecting the engine._

_"I never thought I would see an American muscle car in my life time. A GMC CAMARO! This is a dream come true!" Otaki, the long blonde haired one said. _

_"A dream that could explode if we don't get it to the garage ASAP! MORISATO!"_

_"HAI!"_

_"TO THE TOW MOBILE!" Morisato disappeared at Amaguriken speed and less than a minute later, returned with a battered looking tow truck. The two men hooked up the Camaro and then one went into the Camaro to drive it while the other sat in the truck, which then drove away._

_"Come on, we better follow them. From the look of your car, I think it's going to be here for a while," the beautiful girl said._

_"Uhmmm, are you sure they know what they are doing?" I asked._

_"Don't worry, they're very good mechanics and they love what they do. Their love will heal your machine and restore it anew," she said serenely._

_I blinked. Why did I have the feeling I was speaking to my mirror image?_

_The girl led me to another part of the campus. The Motor Club had a very small clubhouse but next to it was a large garage that was litered with auto-parts everywhere. As soon as they reached it, the short haired man shouted and a bunch of other members poured out of the clubhouse and proceeded to follow the instructions of Morisato, Otaki and Tamiya to repair and service Bumblebee._

_I quickly went up to the Morisato. "Anou, my car uses American parts, are you sure you can repair it?" _

_"Nah, don't worry about it. We raid junkyards all the time for spare parts and it just so happens that we actually found a half destroyed 1968 Camaro a couple of weeks ago. We managed to salvage most of its parts and from what I see there, we can use most of them to repair your car. You might want to take it to your auto dealer for a proper servicing though," he said confidently._

_"Oh my, I thought I forgot to do something this month," I lied, feigning astonishment._

_"It happens. Don't worry about it. Just give us half an hour and it'll be as good as new."_

_"Kei-chan! Get the mesh hose from the box at the back of the store!" the other woman who I guess was a relative of Morisato shouted, her face dirty with grease._

_"OK Megumi!" he said and went off._

_It was then I realized that the large crowd from before had followed us, and were observing the Motor Club people service the Camaro with skill and professionalism. To my trained eye, they were doing everything perfectly. The parts which Bumblebee had purposely 'broken' to simulate a damaged engine were being fixed and replaced appropriately. Their speed and expertise belied their humble appearances. Even the young girl with glasses seem to be infused with enthusiasm as she eagerly put her share of work in maintaining the car. The best part was, I wasn't the only one who noticed their skill: the others in the crowd were also gawking at the Motor Club members work more than the Camaro._

_"Can I offer you some refreshment while you wait?" the girl said to me. I shook myself and smiled back at her._

_"Thanks. By the way, may I know your name?"_

_"My name is Belldandy. I am also a member of the club," she said as she extended her hand in friendship, which I took in a firm handshake._

_"Tendo Kasumi, a pleasure to meet you. You have no idea how glad I am for your help. I was just about to leave campus when it just started smoking. Then I remembered seeing your stall and hoped you could help," I said. Too late I realized a hole in my story: why would I go to ask a low profile club for help instead of the flash Four Wheel Club?_

_"Well you came to the right place. Now would you like some tea?"_

_"It's OK, I think I'll just wait and watch them finish…"_

_"FINISH!" I looked in disbelief at Bumblebee. Not only had he stopped smoking, somehow in my brief conversation with Belldandy, they had washed Bumblebee and given him wax job. His yellow paint job was now just blinding every one else in the noon sun, making them once again gawk at the beautiful American car. My heart jumped at the sight of Bumblebee lovingly restored only to perfection. I squealed and went to Bumblebee, shocking everyone by popping the hood and inspecting the engine. As expected, everything Bumblebee had broken was now repaired._

_I whispered, "Bumblebee, are you alright…."_

_A low moan answered. __**"Oh yeah, baby, that's how you treat a car… Oh Kasumi, I haven't had this much care since I first met you. Of course you're touch is ten times better than these guys…" **__he quickly added._

_I giggled. "So do you approve of this campus?"_

_**"Approve? I endorse it!"**_

_I closed the hood then went to Morisato and took out my purse._

_"It's OK miss, it's orientation week and we don't accept payments…." he started to say._

_"Nonsense, you fixed my car, and a foreign car at that. Your club is getting paid Mr. Morisato. I insist. And if I get accepted into Nekomi Tech, yours is the first club I'm joining," I declared, taking out 20,000 yen. They're eyes nearly popped out as I forced the money into Keichi's hands. I gave him a special smile and said, "Put it to good use. I got a feeling you'll need it for your new members."_

_With that, I quickly went into the Camaro and slowly drove off. Before any of them could return the money to me, they suddenly found themselves overwhelmed by the entire crowd who suddenly realized that these were real mechanical otakus. I smiled as I drove off but then stopped as someone was blocking me._

_Aoshima was looking at me angrily. "I don't know who you are lady, but nobody shows me up, even if it a beautiful girl like you. I won't forgive you unless you let me take you out to dinner. Otherwise I'll ensure you never get accepted into this university," he said._

_I looked around, making sure that nobody was looking at us. As it happened, everyone was focusing his or her attention on the Motor Club._

_**"Kasumi, may I dispose of him?"**__ Bumblebee growled in a voice that Aoshima could hear. The rich kid looked around in shock as to where it came from._

_I sighed. "Quickly do it, before somebody sees you."_

_"What are you URRRRRK!"_

_From the Camaro's left hand side, Bumblebee's arm transformed, reached forward and grabbed Aoshima and squeezed hard so that he couldn't breath or shout. Then he pulled his hand back and threw Aoshima far away, where he landed into a fountain. Quickly I drove the Camaro out of the campus into the open road less anyone else looked at us._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi put her pen downward as she laughed at the memory of Aoshima sputtering as his Armani business suit was drenched in the fountain waters. She then resumed writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As I've mentioned, despite the thorough servicing and examination Bumblebee received, by experienced mechanical otakus no less, they still couldn't tell that Bumblebee was an Autobot. They are really marvelous. They truly are robots in disguise._

_That was six months ago. Nekomi was one of many universities I applied to. I should be getting a reply from them soon. I hope I can get into it, not just because of its engineering courses but also I'm very certain that I can find good friends and people there thanks to the passion of their Motor Club. My only trepidation is the fact that Belldandy seems to resemble me a little too much. Oh well, guess it means I have good chance of befriending her. _

_Oh my, look at the time, I haven't even done my shopping for dinner yet. Wow, I think this is the most I've written in quite a while. I 'will proofread this later. Until the next time, the adventures of Kasumi and the Autobots will continue!_

Kasumi slapped herself. '_That sounded too much like an American Saturday morning cartoon. Oh my, Jazz's influence must really be rubbing off on me,' _she thought to herself. She then went down to see the visitor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that day 

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne looked at Kotaro. The cursed Autobot sighed as he was examined by each of the main characters of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. He wished he could have done this by himself without asking for aid, but he wanted the gift to be perfect. Despite living on Earth for more than fifty years, only nine months had been spent as a human, and most of it was to learn how to act like one. So he needed help. Now he had the seven best martial artists in Nerima along with one ice-queen in front of him.

Cologne rapped the pavement with her staff. "You do know this is the point of no return do you?"

"I do."

Ukyo grasped her battle Spatula. "You do know that we all love her with all our hearts and will not let anything happen to her?"

"I do."

Ryoga cracked his knuckles. "You do know I've killed a Decepticon with my bare hands before?"

"I do."

"You do know that if you screw up, we'll hunt you to the ends of the Earth?" Mousse snarled as out of every stuff space he possessed, his hidden weapons sprouted, making him a virtual human pincushion filled with weapons.

"I do."

Ranma punched into his hand. "You do know that our chi attacks can penetrate your armour?"

"I do."

"You do know that all I need to do is send a picture of you to the Americans and they'll come down on you regardless of your treaty with China and Japan," Nabiki said, crossing her arms.

"I do."

"Robot-man know Shampoo will smash Robot man if Robot-man betray no?" despite Shampoo's broken Japanese, her threat still chilled Kotaro's blood.

"I do."

Surprisingly, Akane asked the most important question, "You do know how much she loves you right?"

"I do."

The Nerima Wrecking Crew then withdrew their hostile gazes and weapons. Cologne went to Kotaro's side and then splashed him with hot water, turning him back into an Autobot. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to fit into the Camaro somehow which then drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, at 8pm…….. 

The family had just finished eating dinner and were now doing some of their normal activities before going to sleep. Soun and Genma were glued to the TV while Nabiki, Ranma and Akane would spend time doing their homework. Kasumi would normally join them but tonight was a special night…. it was the anniversary of the day she met Bumblebee as an Autobot, as well as the day she had first met the Autobots. Despite the circumstances of that day, or rather night, she had come to realise that if there was any time in her adventures that truly marked a new chapter in her life, it was that night.

She sighed as she didn't know whether to be disappointed or not she would be alone with Bumblebee tonight. She had earlier invited all of the Autobots for a drive out but somehow, all had declined, even Prowl who normally wouldn't be more than a kilometre away from her, saying he was investigating some yakuza outfit in Tokyo. She had not seen Optimus for sometime and was beginning to miss her gigantic old friend.

As Kasumi went out of her room, Nabiki walked up the stairs with a Pocky in her mouth and a bunch of other snacks in hand as she prepared for a late night study. She took one look at her and grimaced. "You know Kasumi, you should be glad Bumblebee is an alien and probably doesn't know what's attractive for humans. Otherwise he might be bored with that old housewife outfit," she said, referring to the clothes I was wearing, which happened to be what I wore the very first day I discovered him at the junkyard: a blue blouse covered with a yellow sweater and my usual long flowing, flowery skirt.

"Nabiki, beauty is only skin deep. Besides, it isn't as though we are going to a French restaurant or something. We're just going out for a drive."

"With such a big salary from the Amazons plus whatever was given to you as a reward for saving the world, the best thing you could think off to do is drive?" Nabiki held up her hands as Kasumi's smile began to curve downwards. "I'm joking Kasumi. To each their own. I'm just saying that for a night like this, you both should do something more special than driving around Tokyo at night."

"Nothing has been set in stone Nabiki. Besides, he did say that there would be a surprise tonight," her eyes suddenly shone. "I just hope it is a surprise visit from Optimus Prime. I haven't seen him in days."

Nabiki's right eyebrow rose. "The way you talk about Optimus, one would think you were having a love affair with both of them," she said just as she was halfway into her room.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi cried indignantly but it was too late: the middle Tendo sister had retreated into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her. Kasumi could still hear her sniggering behind it. She stood slightly miffed for a moment then shook her head as she went out of the house.

Just as she stepped out of the Tendo gate, the familiar black striped yellow Camaro drove up in front of her. The door opened for her and she gracefully sat in the passenger seat. Kasumi felt her heart quicken at the sight of Kotaro at the wheel, although she knew that it was a hologram. Nevertheless, she put her hand on his at the steering wheel, only for it to go through the hand itself and touch the steering wheel instead. The look on Kotaro's face definitely conveyed his pleasure though.

_**"Hi Kasumi. How was your day? Anything new happened today?"**_ he asked.

"Oh nothing much. I decided to start writing my memoirs though. We've been through so much together but after one year, I discovered to my horror that I'm actually forgetting some of the details. I am only human and sad to say, we all tend to forget so I'm going to eventually write down about our first meeting in future. I don't have any pictures from before so my writings will have to do," Kasumi said.

Bumblebee chuckled as the Camaro drove off. _**"Well, they say the words on paper sometimes speak louder than pictures. But Kasumi, just so you know, all of us Autobots can store everything we see and hear for thousands of years. All we need to do is access our memories and play it out a you would from a video recorder. Do not worry Kasumi, your adventures with us will never be forgotten while one of us still live."**_

"Wow, that's a relief. Still, I think it will help me practise my writing skills before I get to college. I really hope I get into Nekomi Tech though, I get this feeling that I'm destined for that place for some reason," Kasumi said.

_**"For your sake, I hope so too. Those Motor Club people really seem trustworthy and I think I owe them a debt for servicing me so thoroughly."**_

Kasumi smiled. "The way you speak of them, I wonder why you think my touch is better than theirs."

_**"Kasumi, take into account the context. The Motor Club people are obviously motor heads. Their competent and excellent mechanical skills are to be expected of them. But you only bought the "Idiot's Guide to Cars" for one week yet managed to give me a servicing that is nearly at their level. That makes your touch that much more special, especially when you are a beautiful alien woman, not a bunch of geeky motor heads," **_Bumblebee explained.

The brown haired girl sighed. "In case you didn't notice, there was another beautiful girl over there as well. I think she really outdoes me."

Bumblebee snorted. _**"Beautiful she may be, kind and compassionate even. Not to mention an even better motorhead than you. But she isn't you Kasumi. You are Kasumi. And it is Kasumi that I love and I want to share that love with you forever."**_

Kasumi blushed and she thought her heart would burst out of her chest when he said that. It was all she could do to prevent herself from kissing Bumblebee right now. In retrospect, sleeping on the same bed with Kotaro probably wasn't a good idea. Although nothing had happened that night other than falling asleep contently embracing each other, it seemed like in every other date that followed, it was all they could do to NOT do what they had been craving of each other ever since that day. Despite knowing that their love was true on every level, Kasumi still had reservations of actually doing it until they were actually married. Fortunately, it seemed as though Bumblebee was of the same mind as he was never disappointed when she pulled away from him before they could do anything further: in fact he always seem relieved that Kasumi normally regained her sanity before both fell prey to their ….. animal instincts.

"Bumblebee, when are you going to stop shocking me with romantic lines that will melt me without warning?" Kasumi said softly.

_**"Until the day I die Kasumi," **_he replied quietly.

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence and Kasumi took the opportunity to look at where they were going. They were heading out of Tokyo unto the open road. It was then she realised that she still didn't know where they were going. She turned to look at Bumblebee but the hologram of Kotaro said, _**"Now now, don't spoil the surprise. Trust me Kasumi."**_

And so she kept quiet. Eventually, the Camaro went off the road into the country side. The girl felt a sense of deja-vu as they went off the road. Eventually they came to a spot where there was nothing but green grass all around, with the Japanese mountain range on the far horizon and the city of Tokyo far away in the other and stopped. But what was most startling and delightful to Kasumi was that due to the distance from the city, away from the smog and pollution that plagued Tokyo, the stars could be seen in all of their glory, thousands and thousands of stars dotted the night.

She stepped out of the car when Bumblebee opened the door for her. She then watched as the sleek yellow Camaro transformed into a tall and towering fifteen foot Autobot. Despite the darkness, illumination was provided via his head lights, which was at his chest. Even after one year, it never tired her to see the Autobots transformed. She sighed as she saw Bumblebee stretched himself and say, _**"Aaaaaaahhhhh…. it's good to be an Autobot again. Not that being human is uncomfortable, but this was the form I was born in and it is also the form that I met you," **_he said.

She smiled. "You know I've always thought you were good looking as an Autobot."

_**"I know," **_he replied as he sat down next to her. He then gently lifted her up so that she sat on his shoulder. Then he looked up to the stars.

_**"Do you recognise this place?" **_he asked.

The nagging feeling that she should know where they are intensified but she was ashamed to say that she couldn't remember. "I'm sorry Bumblebee, I can't say that I do."

_**"It's OK. There are no landmarks anyway to tell this place apart from the coordinates I memorised. This was the spot where I took you for a ride when Tofu first proposed to you," **_he said.

Kasumi's eyes widened. "Oh my, is this the place? I can't believe I forgot about it! It was the first time you took me out for a ride! I'm sorry Bumblebee," she said apologetically. "I never forgot about the beautiful song you sang to me though. Something about I had the touch, the power to be whatever I choose."

Bumblebee leaned his head against her. _**"A great song from a relatively unknown artist called Stan Bush. It was called "The Touch". Don't worry yourself for not remembering Kasumi. Remember, you were not exactly in your right mind at the time. I know it's corny but I thought you might want to come out at this very place and look at the very stars you saw that night and see how far you've come."**_

Kasumi sighed. "Was it really only a year ago? It seemed like such a long time ago that I saw an unknown car occupying my spot at the junkyard. Who knew I would actually fall in love with it, and that it would fall in love with me?"

_**"Only your God Kasumi, only your God," **_Bumblebee replied. Then he turned to Kasumi. _**"Kasumi, there's something I want to talk with you about," **_he said in grave voice that made Kasumi concerned.

"What is it Bumblebee? Is there something wrong?"

_**"Kasumi, Ratchet has been doing some research on the Jusenkyo curse. Though the effects of the curse is chaotic to say the least, Ratchet has made some very credible conclusions."**_

Kasumi found herself dreading Bumblebee's reply. "Is the curse going to affect you in some way negatively?"

_**"It depends on how you look at it. From my point of view, it is extremely beneficial. Either way the choice has already been made and I will bear the consequences with absolutely no regrets."**_

Bumblebee took a deep breath. _**"You may have realised, Cybertronians are extremely long lived. Optimus Prime is approximately twenty thousand of Earth's solar years and in Earth terms, is probably only middle aged. Kup who is the oldest, is only a few centuries older than Optimus. I myself am six thousand years old, much older than Earth's oldest civilisation which I believe to be the Mesopotamians. As a Cybertronian, we live extremely long lives and for me, I'm still considered at the prime of my life."**_

Kasumi's heart was filled with dread as she digested Bumblebee's revelation of Cybertronian longevity then connected it with his human cursed form. "But that means….. that you will live for much much longer than I will ever live. Humans only live seventy years on average. I'm twenty-one and if I'm lucky I'll probably live another sixty years. So that makes your human form essentially immortal. Which means……" she looked in horror at Bumblebee. "That I will leave you much sooner…………. " she whispered even as tears gathered in her eyes.

The yellow Autobot was about to say something further but then Kasumi threw herself at his head. "Bumblebee, I know that you love me with all your heart and I do too. But please, don't say that you will never love again after I'm gone. You are blessed with a long life, and you will need to spend it with someone. I can only give you love for a short time. I would understand if you find someone that you can love and love you back after my death. I don't want you to spend the rest of your long life alone…. I just want you to be happy…..," she cried.

Bumblebee placed a hand on Kasumi's back and stroked her. To her shock, tears also began to flow from the Autobot's eyes. _**"My dear Kasumi….. thank God for you, you truly are the greatest treasure on this Earth…." **_he whispered, which only made Kasumi hug him tighter.

Then he said, _**"But you really shouldn't jump into conclusions before hearing the whole story." **_

She became puzzled and pulled herself back to looked at Bumblebee. "What do you mean?"

_**"As I was saying, it is true Cybertronian lifespan lasts tens of thousands of years. However, the curse of Jusenkyo seems to have an affect even on the normal form of the cursed individual. After months of testing the effects of my human form on the Cybertronian form, Ratchet was able to make a conclusion."**_

_**"My Cybertronian body is ageing at the same rate as my human form whenever I am a human."**_

Kasumi became shocked. "What do you mean? That… that you will grow older….. that you now have the lifespan of a human? That even in your Cybertronian form…. You will age and die like a human?" she whispered.

_**"As long as I stay in human form, my Cybertronian form will age at its rate. Similarly if I stay in Cybertronian form, my human body will never age as fast as a normal human. In other words………. I can live and die with you……" **_he said softly.

The Tendo girl was shell shocked to say the least. Not only had Bumblebee sacrificed his body for her, he had just given up his immortality as well. "Bumblebee, I'm so sorry… I should have know the consequences of loving you….. that you would pay more dearly for our love than I…… we must find Cologne for a cure to reverse the curse….."

Bumblebee placed a finger on Kasumi's lips. _**"Kasumi, earlier I told you the news could be viewed in different ways. And in my opinion, it is beneficial."**_

_**"Immortality is a curse Kasumi. I have been lonely for five thousand of years and the prospect of living the rest of eternity alone and hunting Decepticons, is depressing to say the least. Knowing that I will go on forever and ever, without Ariel by my side…... Humanity is truly blessed with the ability to age and die Kasumi. It inspires them to live out their short lives to the fullest because for your race, the time if finite. That is the strength of humanity, a strength that I now have the privilege of sharing."**_

"But Bumblebee… this isn't fair…. For you, I mean, there's so much more you can do and you choose to spend it with me?" she whispered.

The Autobot then became angry at Kasumi for the first time since their meeting and took her from his shoulder to the ground then stood up to tower over her. _**"God damn it Kasumi, why do you have to belittle yourself every single time?! Can't you give yourself even a little bit of credit for saving the world, humanity and Cybertronians? Is it so hard to take a little bit of pride in yourself?" **_he said angrily at Kasumi even as tears still leaked from his eyes.

It hurt Kasumi that Bumblebee was angry at her but she still said, "Please Bumblebee, I'm sorry. Don't be angry. I love you but I don't want you to throw away the rest of your life just because of me…."

"_**It's my life and if I choose to cut it down by a million yeas to live sixty years with you, that's fine by me! Kasumi, for the ten thousandth time, I love you! I want to grow old with you! I wish to spend the rest of my life with you! I want you to have my children! I want to be your husband! I want to marry you!"**_

Kasumi would never have thought that an Autobot could turn pale, but she could have sworn that against the bright headlights of Bumblebee's chest, the striking yellow Autobot's armour had turned several shades lighter even as a look of horror replaced his angry look. Then Kasumi found herself also drained of blood as the words that came out of Bumblebee's vocal processors finally registered in her human brain. Both of them suddenly found the ground very interesting to look at.

Kasumi was the first to recover. "You really mean it? You want to live the short life of a human… to be married to me?"

Bumblebee fidgeted with his feet. _**"Yes Kasumi, I want to. Damn, that came out pretty well. Oh well, may as well get this over with before you start doubting yourself again Kasumi." **_From his right hand, a compartment opened and he took two things from it. One was a special bottle of held both hot and cold water in separate sections. The other….. was a small velvet covered box.

She could not believe her eyes as Bumblebee splashed himself and in a golden glowing flash that lasted perhaps thirty seconds, became Minami Kotaro. Luckily there was a full moon and both of them could clearly see each other in the bright moonlight. The tall and handsome human form of her first love then went up to her and knelt on one knee.

"Kasumi, I'm tired of reiterating why I am doing this. You know as well as I do the circumstances that have brought us here. So I'll get straight to the point."

"Kasumi, will you marry me?" he said as he opened the velvet box to reveal a ring…. a diamond ring.

The right person finally asked the question that Kasumi had waited for all of her life. This was enough to threaten Kasumi to unconsciousness. The moonlight only made the kneeling figure all the more surreal and it was all Kasumi could do to convince herself that this was indeed, NOT a dream. Two conflicting thoughts warred with each other: one was her usual ultra-humble personality which would forever say that she was unworthy of anything other than life as a submissive housewife to her chaotic family, while the other was the confident and strong spirit that had enabled her to fight the Decepticons and face Megatron's wrath.

In the end, the strong spirit one. Tears of pure joy replaced the shameful ones and before Kotaro knew what was happening, the Tendo sister had thrown herself at him, crashing both of them to the ground with her on top. Before he could ask for her answer, he found Kasumi's lips on his and the Tendo sister promptly began to devour it. For a moment, both lost control as they kissed each other hungrily like the first night they had met as humans. Both were lost at that moment of passion and it was a wonder to some nearby spectators that the two didn't consummate their love right there and now.

Eventually both were tired out and broke the kiss. Kasumi stared dreamily at Kotaro and giggled as she saw that the cursed Autobot seemed literally starstruck as he stared straight ahead to the stars with a stupid smile on his face. Eventually, he recovered his senses and was about to say something when Kasumi put a finger on his lips.

"In case that action wasn't clear enough, the answer is yes. Yes. Yes. Yes Bumblebee. Yes yes yes yes…." she said continuously amidst the still flowing tears.

Kotaro managed to push both himself and Kasumi to a sitting position and embraced her. "Thank you Kasumi, for being my confidante, my friend, my love….. my wife." Wordlessly, he pulled away from her then took her left hand in his. Miraculously, through out their make-out session, he did not loose grip on the ring box and it hadn't come out of it either. Kasumi watched with unbridled joy as he slipped it into her ring finger. The simple yet elegant design seemed to shine brilliantly as she held her hand up against the moonlight.

"Oh Bumblebee, it's so beautiful…. It's perfect," Kasumi whispered. Then she placed held both of Kotaro's hands in hers. "Bumblebee, Minami Kotaro. I love you," and then she kissed him again. This time it was gentle, soft, loving.

"Wwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My baby Kasumi is getting married!" a very familiar cry was heard.

Both of them were startled as they heard the cry but as they looked around, nothing could be seen but the dark field. Then out of the darkness, the voice of Prowl said, _**"TENDO SOUN YOU IDIOT! WE BRING YOU OUT HERE TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER'S GREATEST MOMENT AS A COURTESY AND NOW YOU DISRUPT IT!" **_

"_**Uh Prowl, I think they heard you too," **_the soft voice of Hound could be heard even as he tried to whisper.

A deep sigh from a voice Kasumi loved almost as much as Bumblebee's was heard. _**"They can hear you too Hound, so I think we better drop the facade or face Kasumi's wrath later. Hound, disengage illusion."**_

_**"Acknowledged Prime."**_

The scenery to the north of the couple seemed to shimmer and all of a sudden, where there was once empty grass and space, there were nine huge figures in addition to eleven human figures in the dark. Their eyes widened and then were blinded as light shone from the head lights of nine Autobots and illuminated the couple. They also saw Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga, Ukyo, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Soun, Genma and Nodoka.

Optimus Prime and Elita One were sitting cross-legged on the ground leaning against each other and sighing as though they were watching an Oscar winning drama. Hound was flat on his front with his head propped up with his elbows with a dreamy look on his face. Jazz was sitting cross legged on top of Hound's back and appeared to be munching purple glowing popcorn out of a huge bag with alien runes that said "Energon Goodies" if Kasumi could read Cybertronian. He looked like he was enjoying a great movie. Leaning against his shoulder was Arcee, who was silently crying tears even as she reached into Jazz's goodie bag. Prowl was the only one standing rigidly at stiff attention, as though he expected a Decepticon to disrupt the moment as well. The other three Autobot veterans looked as though they were doing their best not to do an imitation Niagara Falls but eventually joined Soun in it.

Nearly all of them had been reduced to tears at some point. Even Saotome Genma was crying as he comforted his friend. Apparently the mushiness of the situation was enough to reduce even the conniving Saotome to tears. Once again the Nerima Wrecking Crew became the Nerima Crying Crew as even the men shed tears even as they held on to each other, Ryoga, Ranma and Mousse in a rare moment of brotherhood.

Both of them looked at each other. Instead of being annoyed at the intrusion into their privacy, both of them laughed and rejoiced at the presence of their friends and family. Now everybody would be able to remember this happy moment in their lives. They both stood up and walked towards Optimus Prime and Tendo Soun, who was standing near the Autobot leader. In contrast to the living water fountain, the smile on Optimus' face was like a blazing sun that filled Kasumi's heart with warmth and happiness. He stood up then knelt on one knee to bring his face closer to the ground.

She went to the Autobot leader, her eyes shining as she stood next to Kotaro. "Optimus Prime, did you know about this? Do you consent to our union even knowing what would happen to Bumblebee?"

_**"Kasumi, I have wished you joy since the day we met. It gladdens my heart to see the final act of love between you two. As for the consequences, well, I released Bumblebee from his oath of service to the Autobots before he came back to Earth Kasumi. He is free to live his life without being honour bound to me and the Autobots. I am no longer his leader Kasumi, merely his mentor and I hope, his friend, now and forevermore," **_Optimus said.

Elita also added, _**"As do the rest of us, Kasumi," **_she said, gesturing to the rest of the Autobots.

Kotaro smiled and said, "Prime, Elita, you don't need to do anything like that. Even now Optimus, you are still my leader and I will follow you in times of need. With Kasumi's consent of course." Kasumi nodded at this.

_**"Then in the name of Kasumi's God, we bless your marriage," **_both of them said as Optimus placed a hand on Kasumi;s shoulder while Elita placed her hand on Bumblebee's.

Kasumi threw herself at Optimus' head and hugged it, kissing him at the same time. Optimus sighed contently and closed his eyes as he allowed Kasumi to do so. "Thank you Optimus. You are much my father as anyone else and I love you as much," she said as she released Prime's head. She then looked at Elita joyfully but words were not needed as the two women shared their joy.

"Waaaaghhhh! My daughter is disowning me!"

_**"Shut up you idiot," **_Jazz and Arcee shouted and was about to punch Soun into the LEO when Kasumi walked up to her father with Kotaro.

"Father, you will always be my father and I will always love you. Optimus may act like a father to me, maybe even a better one than you ever were. But nothing will replace you. Father, I have rarely asked anything of you but I ask it now…. I wish for your blessing and consent, to give me away in marriage to Bumblebee, also known as Minami Kotaro of the planet Cybertron."

All eyes were on the Tendo patriarch. Soun gulped as he felt their stares (and at least one death glare from Prowl) as he suddenly became the centre of attention. As always, his cowardly nature threatened to overcome him with fear and run away without making any major decision as he always did since his wife died. Fortunately, he had been through numerous…… 'counselling sessions' with the Autobots since the dinner. If nothing else, the consequences of running away frightened him more than making a proper decision.

On the other hand, a part of Soun rejoiced that someone had just proposed to Kasumi, but that someone, despite being an alien, had undisputedly proved his love to his daughter.

The tears stopped flowing and the Tendo patriarch drew himself to his full height. He then took his daughter's hand and to the wonder of all, took Kotaro's hand in the other and brought both of them together.

"My daughter, receive my consent, and my blessing," he said

The whole group suddenly exploded with cries of "YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUYYYYYYAH!" Kasumi and Kotaro smiled as they saw their entire family burst into joy and celebration.

Then Elder Cologne said, "Needless to say, this calls for a celebration. Everyone, I suggest we go to the Amazon embassy for a party! Believe me, I've been stocking up a good amount of liquor for this joyous occasion."

"_**Did somebody say liquor? Praise the Lord! I hope you've got the best vintage Cologne," **_Kup rubbed his hands in glee.

"Nothing but the best, for our friends from the stars," Cologne said.

Optimus smiled and said, _**"Then it is settled. Autobots, transform, and roll for home!"**_

All of the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and the NWC boarded them as they did so. Kotaro was about to splash himself to turn back into an Autobot but Optimus Prime stopped him. _**"Bumblebee, tonight is your night. Let us be your ride for once."**_

Kasumi said, "Optimus, I love Bumblebee's form as much as I love Kotaro. If it pleases him, I would like to drive him home." She looked lovingly at Kotaro.

"Well, I probably won't be an Autobot for a long time. And it has been ages since we rolled out together, all of us as an Autobot convoy. You know what, I'm willing to bet that's why that kid in Nerima keeps calling you Convoy, because as our leader, you are always leading our convoy of vehicles," Kotaro said to Optimus, whose eyes widened in revelation. Then he smiled and said, _**"Hmmm, now that I know what it means, I actually like it. I really must find that kid and give him a nice toy one of these days, maybe one in my likeness."**_

_**"In the meantime, I would be honoured to roll out with you old friend."**_

"Acknowledged Prime," Kotaro said. He searched for the water container he had dropped earlier but Kasumi had already picked it up. She then moved away slightly and splashed him with hot water. As always, it marvelled her that the transformation of Bumblebee into either human or Autobot form was always followed with a slow transformation which Bumblebee would be engulfed in bright golden light then shrunk or grown into the appropriate size. This time it was a human expanding into a fifteen-feet tall robot. In her eyes, there was no difference between the two even as Bumblebee transformed into the Camaro along with Optimus Prime.

For the second time since his return, he opened up the driver's door and said, _**"Drive me, Kasumi." **_Kasumi silently sat in the driver's seat and for a moment, pressed her head against the steering wheel.

"I love you Bumblebee," she whispered.

_**"And I you," **_he whispered back. Then he started up his engine and Kasumi took control. With a burst of joy and happiness, she launched Bumblebee forward at a speed of sixty kilometres an hour and rising, followed by the rest of the Autobots.

As they raced and drifted through the highway, then through the streets of Tokyo, a great song played from Bumblebee's radio….

_Put your faith in what you most believe in,_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives…_

_Guides these lives we see!!!!_

_Put your faith in what you most believe in!_

_TWO WORLDS! ONE FAMILY!_

_**The End**_

**Author's notes**

Well, if I never completed anything in life, at least this story is one thing I've completed. A story of armies of light, soldiers of darkness, of love, peace, and redemption. I can't believe it! I've completed my first fan fiction! Haleluyah! Praise the Lord!

Damn, now that I've finished this, I don't know what to say….. one of the reasons I didn't update for so long was because I guess I was afraid to end this, that it means the end of my reviews unless I continue Forging Our Own Destinies, which at the moment, I still have writer's block.

This is the last chapter to the **"More than meets the eye" **story, barring Barricade's omake. I did promise a Credits Page to show who inspired me in what. Believe me, a lot of things changed from the original idea thanks to all of your contributions. It might make you all happy to know that all of you played some small part in making this story great. And I promise to thank you all properly then. But for now, it's getting late especially since I took special pains of proofreading this a couple of times. So I can't make this chapter longer than it already is. Still I wish to thank you for all of your support, not least a certain sithlord and Isumo out there. Proper credits and gratitude to be written out later. As well as my future projects.

Thanks everyone. Goodnight and may the Lord bless you all and keep you all close to his heart.


	38. Author's commentary

**More than meets the eye 31/1/2008 Author's commentary/self-review Credits**

Body of Megatron floats around Cybertron

The tune from the old Transformers starts playing

_Transformers!_

_Transformers!_

_More than meets the eye!_

_Transformers!_

_Robots in disguise!_

_Autobots wage their battles to destroy the evil forces of.._

…_.. the Decepticons!_

_Transformers!_

_More than meets the eye!_

_Transformers!_

_Transformers!_

_Transformers!_

OK, maybe that didn't exactly work out as I planned. I thought I could write something that would look like Unicron's head floating around Cybertron's orbit. Hmmmm, I never really mentioned what happened to the rest of the dead Decepticons didn't I, apart from saying they were launched into space. Oh well, I guess it'll give me room for future expansion. I'll try to avoid doing something like making Unicron appear out of nowhere and give Megatron and the rest new life. I think I'll be insulting the classic Transformer Movie if I did so. Then again, I may have already desecrated the Transformer universe with my fluffy and crazy romance. I think I broke all the rules when I put romance into the picture. As far as I know, except for Powerglide's crazy adventure with a beautiful heiress, no Autobot ever fell in love with a human and vice versa.

Anyway, I digress. I started this story shortly after seeing the Transformer film a second time. It was only then I realized, after being so excited about seeing the beloved characters come to life, that the story actually sucked. Sam was a self-serving hormonally driven idiot in contrast to Spike's valour. Bumblebee was mute. Optimus Prime had his ass handed to Megatron on a silver platter at the end of the movie. Jazz was snapped in half. Ironhide for all his huge guns, failed to score a single shot at a Decepticon. Ratchet was nearly useless. And all the Decepticons, as Galen mentioned, were practically invulnerable and could regenerate after massive amounts of damage in contrast to the Autobots: Brawl, Barricade, Megatron, Starscream, even Frenzy, they seem to take all sorts of damage yet kept on fighting.

Not to mention replacing the Matrix with a bloody cube. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

My worst gripe was the lack of Transformer vs Transformer action. The only one we saw was Prime vs Bonecrusher which lasted less than a minute before Prime unceremoniously decapitated him, showing his beam saber for a total of 12 seconds. And like I said, in the final fight between the two, I didn't see ANYTHING! Just a bunch of explosions and cars flying around and then suddenly, Sam pushes the cube into Megatron's chest and it's all over.

I could continue my Anti-Bay rant but I think it'll be as long as my Anti-Bush rant so I'll stop it now. As I was saying, after watching the movie a second time, I was also struggling to come up with a plan for FORD. And then two things hit me one after the other:

One: Making Kasumi the main character of the epic Transformer universe rather than a male.

Two: Kasumi becoming cursed into Megatron via the Spring of Drowned Megatron.

Yes, my twisted mind came up with these two ideas right from the start. Point one was easy enough. Point two was what I thought my greatest plot twist: to curse sweet young Kasumi into the most tyrannical megalomaniac in the universe. (relatively) And so I wrote, and wrote, and wrote until the culmination of Chapter 17: Rise of Megatron Part 3.

I remember being angry with many of the reviewers: that was my greatest plot twist but a majority of the reviews didn't even comment anything about it, only on suggesting future Autobot reinforcements. I was angry enough to send a few of you some personal messages on it. It was the bombshell I had planned from day one but when I finally drop it, instead of hearing shock and awe, I hear totally unrelated comments. I would have thought Kasumi coming out of the Spring as Megatron would have at least sparked a few flames or "HOLY COW!" reviews but instead, you all were clamouring extra Autobots. The one liner reviews didn't help either. I guess I was rather spoilt, FORD normally had 5 reviews per chapter but I was overwhelmed that More Than Meets the Eye had more than 20 reviews per chapter at first. Then it slowly decreased to as low as 5 for Chapter 25 at one point. At the moment, the average number of reviews is 14, which is mostly due to the overwhelming response I received in the beginning. So I apologise for seemingly being ungrateful but seriously, that was my greatest plot twist and most of you seemed nonchalant about it. (Galen, Musichowler, Hinatafanboy, Wonderbee, Isumo and a few others are spared from my ire, they actually sounded shocked at least) Anyway, what's done is done, but I nearly gave up at this point truth be told. Especially since I didn't quite know how to progress beyond this point after dropping my bombshell, which nearly none appreciated.

Well, that's not quite true, I did envision the ending: the Autobot convoy racing through the streets of Toyko with Kasumi driving Bumblebee at the lead, while playing the song "Two Worlds, One Family" by Phil Collins. That idea came from Disney's Tarzan, except instead of Tarzan and Jane swinging through the vines at the ending song, it will be an Autobot Convoy doing a Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift throughout the streets with Kasumi at Bumblebee's wheel.

Ah, the good old days of Disney's musicals. Lion King, Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast…. You know what? Come to think of it, as I read back the way I described Kasumi, I think there's little difference between Belle and Kasumi. I always describe them as having a ponytail and wearing an apron, both like reading books, both fell in love with someone….. not human at first. Well, the revelation only came after I finished the story. Oh, and Kasumi's gown was heavily influenced by Belle's golden one, except it was sapphire blue instead of gold and wasn't so revealing.

OK, back to my commentary. So I wrote this story to do everything that Michael Bey DIDN'T do in the 2007 film. Let's run through the list:

1) Autobots kicked Decepticon ass (some of you might debate this considering how trashed the Autobots but think of it: most of the Decepticon victories was due to Megatron cheating with the Key and Matrix.) In case you didn't notice, during the movie, ONLY ONE DECEPTICON WAS DESTROYED BY AUTOBOTS! The rest were invulnerable to Ironhide's massive cannons.

2) Optimus Prime actually fighting Megatron and kicking his ass in the end rather than the other way round.

3) Jazz did NOT die. Many many many people were pissed off, including myself. Not so much as the way he died (which was heroic enough, if you look closely, Hound nearly died the same way in Chapter 23), but the fact that he died in vain. That's why in the beginning, I devoted a lot of time on him to flesh out his hentai character. His character for this story is partially inspired by Jiraiya of Naruto fame: pervert but noble. Look but don't touch. (for the most part anyway, don't try this at home kids) Plus among the Autobots, the best close combat warrior with the possible exception of Optimus Prime or Ratchet.

4) More Autobots! After much debate, I chose Hound as the extra due to his friendliness and also I wanted the Autobots to have a sort of scout/sniper guy. I know his shoulder mounted thing looks like a cannon but I made it to a scope so that his entire arm can transform into a sniper rifle of howitzer proportions.

5) Decepticon characterization: stupid Michael Bey, no development whatsoever on them, not even Megatron. So I endeavoured to make my list as close to G1 personas. My favourite Decepticon in the movie was actually Brawl (mistakenly named Devastator on screen) the tank. I loved his transformation and design a lot. That's why next to Megatron, he got the most screen time. Blast Off… I have no idea how I made him that way. In the end, on a whim, I made him a honourable guy.

6) For some reason, I sidelined Starscream in favour of Brawl, Soundwave and Barricade. Then again, much of the story is focused solely on Kasumi, who interacts with Megatron the most so Megatron got the best limelight and development.

7) Cars designs – probably the least significant about my gripes, but I thought it was really unoriginal to have nearly every car come from GMC. I understand their budget constraints but seriously, the lack of Japanese cars was not a good idea to me since in the first place, the Autobot toy line came from Japan so they are mostly Japanese cars. But this isn't such a big gripe, in the end I liked Optimus' new Peterbilt instead of the flatnose as well as the Concept Camaro.

8) Bumblebee- oh my Lord, Spielberg made him mute. I tried to do it in the beginning but gave up in the end. God, I wanted to give him some love but ended up GIVING him a love in the end. Oh well, he definitely exceeded my expectations in my story. Made him a good fighter and didn't disable him in the last fight unlike stupid Bey.

9) Autobot Femmes – He he, I just love my personal rendition of Chromia. Tits of doom…. Sometimes I surprise even myself. Also put in the long expected Arcee in it as well. Like Jazz, Arcee is a close combat dual-wielding sword fighter. Yeah, decided to give the guy a love, more love heaped upon Jazz due to his unjustified death in movie.

10) PROWL! The great Autobot Prowl sidelined because the idiots wanted a bad police car. I put him in but later decided that Barricade wasn't that bad an idea as well. Prowl's origins is influenced by Beast Wars character Rampage, a terrible experiment to clone Starscream's indestructible Spark and ended up with a psychotic Predacon instead. In my story, Prowl is created the same way except he was later captured and realized the error of his ways. I enjoyed writing about Prowl especially his obsession with Inari. After all, if you want to be friends with Kasumi, you have to eat her cooking.

However, there were a few things I couldn't figure out to do in the end. These are the weaknesses of my story in my opinion.

1) The Dinobots – Oh I wish I could have come up with an idea other than them crashing into Shinnosuke's swamp. But I couldn't come up with a credible excuse for them remaining in dinosaur form. In the end, I replaced them with Omega Supreme, which was a negative to some reviewers I believe.

2) Decepticon character development: except for Megatron, Soundwave, Brawl, Blast Off and Barricade, I think I relegated the rest as comic relief or just off-screen combat. Starscream in the end I didn't manage to portray his treacherous nature, just his cowardly nature was shown. The Decepticon Seekers similarly took a backseat and hardly spoke at all.

3) Autobot character development: Again, I focused mainly on Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl and to a lesser extent, Hound. Ratchet, Ironhide as well as the rest of the Autobot reinforcements were put aside as I wanted to advance the story. My apologies to Galen for not further developing Blurr and Kup as you requested. For Blurr, it was hard to think of his super fast lines. In the end, I put half of them back into space while the other half returned to Earth to be with Kasumi for convenience sake.

4) Lemon between Kotaro and Kasumi: Sigh, I have guiltily imagined this countless times but I dare not put it into words, since I have ZERO experience on this matter beyond my sadistic imagination. There's the moral factor as well, though some may say I already crossed it when writing the Happosai related chapters, in this fic and FORD. The closest I'll ever get is a heavy make out session

5) Grammar and language in general: I think if I were to grade myself on an English test, I would give myself a C . I have been occasionally re-reading my chapters and amended them but I'm too lazy to upload it on and replace the chapter.  Sorry guys, I'll get around to it later. Again, I thank many of you for pointing out my mistakes.

6) Not much screen time was given to the NWC but the point of this story is centred around Kasumi anyway.

Some of you are asking what I'm going to do next? Truth is I have a ton of ideas. Problem is too many involve Crossovers with other universes. At the moment, they are all Kasumi-centred as well instead of Ranma. And unlike "More Than Meets the Eye", I have not envisioned a beginning, middle and end for any of them. FORD has already become stuck because of this and I don't want to write stories if I can't end it. However, I will state the ideas I have toyed for a long time in case somebody wants to co-write a story with me.

1) Fate Stay Night crossover – Seven Magicians summon seven heroes from ages past to fight for the Holy Grail. Except instead of historical heroes, you get heroes and villains from the galaxy like Optimus Prime, Master Chief, Batman, and Emperor Palpatine…. Yeah, my twisted mine is at work. I drafted an outline for this but I fear that not many of you watch Fate Stay Night and I don't feel like reaching out for a new batch of reviewers. I looked at the Fate Stay Night section and number of reviewers are pitifully low.

2) EDK, I'm still waiting for your answer to co-write a Ranma Nabiki fic. Nabiki being Ranma's slave is still a very appealing idea to me. (again, twisted mind at work)

3) Continuation of More Than Meets The Eye: Kasumi's adventures at Nekomi Tech. Goddesses, Demons and Transformers clash. As Kasumi would say, "Oh my?!"

4) Continuation of More Than Meets The Eye: Wheeljack returns and tries to create a space bridge to Cybertron. But instead, Kasumi gets sent to….. Azeroth. Yes, I am being influenced by World of Warcraft. And to top it off, she lands right in the middle of Orgrimmar….. capital of the Horde Orcs. This idea is influenced by my usual compulsion to put a chaotic and messed up universe right, which is the state of Warcraft now thanks to greedy Blizzard executives who want Alliance and Horde to fight each other to make money out of PVP players.

5) Latest and craziest idea I have: Bring in a new batch of Decepticons: from the Headmasters series. Who will lead the new batch of Decepticons? Most likely Shockwave but could also be Scorponok or….. believe it or not, Grimlock. Hmmm, that would make another nice redemption story. Why Grimlock as a Decepticon? Well, apparently according to the comics, the only reason he isn't a Decepticon is because he hates Megatron. Otherwise his character is as tyrannical as a Decepticon. He he, I can just envision it: the taming of Grimlock by Kasumi….. maybe with a nice Sukiyaki beef stew.

6) Wait until the next Transformers movie comes out. I just pray Michael Bey (yes, he has been confirmed as director of the next film), will do his job properly otherwise I will have to rewrite it as well. I probably won't wait for it to come out first (2009 I think) before writing my next project. When it does happen, well, either way I will try to amend his mess. Why couldn't they put a comic book otaku like Bryan Singer as the director? **Groans**

7) Forging Our Own Destinies – I know, I don't like to leave it hanging either but the way it's going, I think I'll break the taboo of turning it into a demented sex fic. Tell you what, if it is discontinued, I will STATE that it is discontinued. AND THEN I will re-write it. I would like to revise the story as well as the Jedi Guard.

Well, that's it for my self review. I'm open to feedback on the above ideas, which ones you think are the most feasible ideas or interesting ones. In the meantime, my warmest and most grateful thanks to the following reviewers who consistently supported me throughout nearly every chapter of this story and provided extremely helpful suggestions and reviews: Sithknight Galen, Isumo, Musichowler, Elconquistador, Cylon One (haven't heard from u a long time though), Wonderbee, Screaming Dean, Fortune Hunter, Dragonman 180. Seriously if it weren't for you guys, I would have stopped a long time ago. Of course I appreciate the rest of my reviewers as well, just that the above are quite special in my list.

It's been an honour to write this for your reading pleasure. I hope to do more in future. Don't put this off your alert list though, Barricade's Omake is coming soon. I think I'll combine with it with a wedding for both Kasumi and Kotaro.  I can just see you all drooling now.

I also hope I planted some small seed about the love of Christ in your hearts. Wow, actually I can't believe I spread the good news through my story: that wasn't my intention until chapter 21. Of course this is a work of fiction, but there's nothing that Kasumi went through that hasn't been matched by one biblical figure blessed by God. I experienced His love before and I believe He is real. I pray you will all experience Him in person as well. Forget about all the one hundred political entities claiming to be the "real" Christianity. What is ultimately important is YOUR relationship with God, not what other think or behave.

Thank you again. Until the next time, take care and God bless all of you.


	39. Omake

More than meets the eye 10/2/2007 

**Author's notes (updated later today)**

Oh yeah, I forgot to wish everyone a Happy Chinese Lunar New Year. Since it is the year of the Rat, a lot of rat related greetings and messages have been circulating around. One of the more interesting ones is the following:

_May Stuart Little bring you comfort, Mickey Mouse bring you joy, Ratatouile bring you abundance of good food and Minnie Mouse bring you ultimate beauty! Happy 'Year of the Rat with lots of laughter, love and optimism!_

_Gong Xi Fa Cai!_

Omake Timeline: After Chapter 33 (evil grin) 

Slowly, like after crawling through a long and dark tunnel, Barricade's microprocessors began to come alive. The Decepticon let out groan that somehow came out in a squeaky voice. As he regained consciousness, he began to take note of his surroundings. Wherever he was, it was dark. He also realized that he was still in his car mode, which was strange because the last thing he remembered was Ryoga swinging an I-beam at his decapitated head. Speaking of which, he realized joyfully that somehow, he was back with his body again, which meant it was payback time.

Barricade's still wooly mind began to fantasize all manners of torture for Kasumi, Ryoga, Ukyo and not least, his clone Prowl. He decided to transform so that he could think of his strategies in a more comfortable posture. Although he loved the level of deception his Earth form granted him, more often than not he hated being stuck in a four wheel vehicle. _'Why couldn't the humans discover anti-gravity technology earlier?' _he thought bitterly.

Then to his horror, he found that he couldn't transform. The Decepticon roared with rage as he tried to transform but for some reason, his body refused to do as he ordered. A transformation sequence should have been as easy as lifting a finger to a Cybertronian but the Decepticon felt as though he was stuck in a straightjacket, unable to revert to his native form.

_"What in the pit is going on here?!" _he shouted. But to add to his confusion, what came out of his radio was a voice that sounded like Minnie Mouse and it said, _**"What a lovely day! Where should we go today?!"**_

_'This can't be, this has to be a nightmare. Failing Lord Megatron must have been a whole lot harder for me to imagine all of this.' _Barricade tried to tell himself. The Decepticon then took a deep breath (relatively speaking) and ran a system diagnostic through his head.

As he saw in his mind's eye, a list of all his working parts being checked off as in good health, he began to relax a little, perhaps he needed more regeneration cycles before he could transform again. But then at the end of the list, quite a number of items were listed in red colour.

One: Transformation Matrix – Removed, unable to transform

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" _was what he wanted to say. Instead Minnie Mouse spoke, _**"Oh my, I made a boo boo."**_

Two: Central Command override of body control, unable to accept commands from main Spark

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" _but a voice said instead, _**"I lost my mama, can you help me find my mama?"**_

Three: Voice control override – unable to accept commands from main Spark. Voice output now matches Disney Character Minnie Mouse. Only pre-programmed list of responses can be outputted, overriding main Spark inputs.

_"PROWL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _**– **_**"Oh dear, I said the "b" word. I'm so sorry…"**_

Four: Hologram avatar has been replaced with Japanese character Hello Kitty.

_"BLOODY …." _This time, before he even finished his sentence, the response had already come out: _"__**I'm sorry, I've been a bad girl."**_

'_No, this cant be happening!' _For the first time in his long life, the Decepticon torturer and interrogator began to feel frightened. If what his diagnostic report was displaying is true, he had effectively lost all control of his body functions, and yet he was completely conscious. And to top it off, he couldn't transform.

'_Wait a minute, if I can no longer control my body, who can?' _the Decepticon thought, completely bewildered.

He then became blinded as the walls of darkness suddenly collapsed around him and gave way to light. This came with a huge number of humans shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

His circuits became frozen. Barricade's outer exterior went extremely light pink as he realized where he was. Then he screeched as he saw himself in a huge mirror that was somehow hanging on top of him.

The Nissan GTR was no longer the intimidating black and white of the Japanese Tokyo Police. He was now a ridiculous shade of pink with splotches of white spots that formed into little white flower patterns. Where his Decepticon symbol used to be, was replaced by a Doraemon head. His hood was nearly taken up by a disgustingly frilly and lacey valentine heart, at the centre of which, written in shocking white kanji, were the words, _"I LOVE YOU!" _Which brought his attention back to the monstrosity that Barricade found few could match even throughout the cosmos.

Dressed in an extremely lacey figure skating outfit, sporting a huge shock of curly hair that looked like it literally exploded in all directions, at least three quarters of it tied in little ribbons and hairpins of disgustingly cute designs, staring at him with huge dinner plate sized eye with saucer shaped hearts where the irises should have been, was Azusa Shiratori.

_"This is dream, this has to be a dream!" _Barricade screamed mentally.

"_**I like you, can I be your friend?"**_ the Hello Kitty hologram had materialized in the driver's seat and was now holding out a fat hand towards Azusa.

The skating maniac screeched so loudly, Barricade's sound receptors were actually damaged but that didn't stop him from listening to her response in horror. "AZUSA LIKE YOU! FRIENDS FOREVER!" and with that, she actually leapt on top of the hood and embraced the car.

"_No, get away from me, get away from me! Oh for the love of Primus, get me outta here!" _the Decepticon screamed his intentions but as usual, the voice output was completely different.

"_**I'm so happy, do you know my name?" **_

Azusa looked through the front window, which was actually the car's optic sensors or eyes to Barricade. Her shining eyes transferred no warmth to the Decepticon. _**"OF course I know your name, Anabella Rosemary Josephine!"**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to Barricade, his actual voice and agony were being heard elsewhere. A safe distance of fifty kilometers away Ryoga and Ukyo rolled on the floor in peals of laughter, as Barricade's pathetic cries and responses sounded from Prowl's own radio box. The former Decepticon was more composed, laughing grimly even as he stood with his arms folded, leaning against the wall. In his left hand, he twirled a small cylindrical device around and round. It was the transformation matrix which all Cybertronians possessed, much like a vital organ to their physiology that made them transforming robots. All three were covered in considerable paint and grime, but the two humans had the sense to get out of their prom clothes and donning their usual ones before undertaking the job of giving Barricade a makeover.

Eventually, the lost boy and Okonomiyaki chef's laughter subsided and they wiped their tears from their eyes, so hard had been their laughter that they had actually cried.

"Seriously, wouldn't it be more merciful to dismember him again and live his guts to rot in the sun while we salt his insides?" Ryoga asked.

_**"You seriously want to say to Kasumi that you did that?" **_Prowl retorted.

Ryoga paled. "Sometimes, Kasumi really is too good for her own good. Besides, isn't this considered even less humane than what I just said?" the lost boy protested.

Prowl unsheathed his three claws out of his knuckles and the sheathed them again. _**"Azusa Shiratoru may be insane when it comes to most matters but the girl does take care and show love to her belongings. In an unconditional and lunatic manner. It's not like she uses servants to maintain the six hundred and twenty nine items in her personal museum. She actually dutifully cares for every single one of them. Did she not take care of you personally when you were under her care?"**_

Ryoga thought for awhile. "Come to think of it, she did give me some fine oats to eat when I was with her…. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he shouted.

_**"With any luck, Barricade will notice her care and start to wonder: if a lunatic like her can care so much about her loved ones, what about a normal person?"**_

Ukyo sighed. "Well, it will be more than that monster deserves." More howls of agony from Prowl's radio. "But at least, for the moment, it will be pure hell for him. Are you sure he can't control his own body? I don't want him to go on a rampage, even if it is Azusa."

The Autobot took out his claws again. _**"Not with the control override my comrade Wheeljack, gave to me. Not to mention the transformation matrix I removed. His body is now subservient to Azusa only. Subject to my intervention of course. I think a human lifetime of servitude will do Barricade some good. Or at least until Kasumi passes away and he can do no more to my dear friend," **_he said quietly.

The two NWC members looked closely at Prowl. "Oh no, I know that look. You've got the hots for Kasumi don't you?" Ukyo accused. "Don't lie to me mister, I've seen that look on pig-boy's face too many times."

"Hey, you always have that look as well, chasing after girly-boy," Ryoga protested.

Prowl sighed. _**"Kasumi is destined for Bumblebee. I accept this from the bottom of my Spark. But I can also hope, that maybe somewhere in the galaxy, hidden in the stars, or even on this mud ball of a planet, is someone who can love me the way Kasumi loves Bumblebee. After all that has happened, I can't say what's impossible anymore."**_

The other two also sighed. "Yeah, maybe there's some hope for us too," the two said together then stared at each other in surprise. After a staring contest that lasted perhaps two minutes, both turned away and said, "NAH!!!"

The Autobot chuckled than transformed into his Nissan GTR mode. _**"Come on you two. We need a bath first then attend a ball."**_

And with that, the three sentient being traveled back to the hotel where the rest of the NWC and Autobots were dancing in the moonlight, the tranquil ride only made more pleasant by the agonized screams of Barricade.

_"NO, NO, NO! NOT POOH BEAR ON MY DASHBOARD!__**/ I FEEL PRETY, OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAY!!!!"**_

**End Omake**

**Author's notes**

Sorry for the late Omake, but it took me quite a while to envision the proper Barricade treatment. By the way, Rosemary Angeline Josephine isn't exactly French but what the heck, it's a disgustingly cute name which I took of an Enid Blyton novel I read as a kid.

At the moment, there is a strong possibility that I will resume Forging Our Own Destinies. But I'm also leaning towards an Ah My Goddess crossover, combined with another Decepticon threat. With Grimlock thrown in for good measure. 

Until then, take care and God bless all of ya.


End file.
